The List
by AlePattz
Summary: Bella tiene treinta años, ¿pero a dónde la ha llevado realmente su vida? Tiene un trabajo, pero no una vida real. No tiene un amante, no tiene niños, nada. Sintiéndose perdida y sola en su cumpleaños número treinta, escribe una lista de cosas que nunca antes ha hecho pero siempre ha querido hacer. ¿Tal vez la vida realmente comienza a los 30? Historia escrita por Jeskawood
1. Los treinta

**Hello there! *waves* I'm so excited to share this story with you. The first time a read it I loved it and hope you feel the same. The author leave FF some time ago but now she's back and I just can say: Thank you for being back and brought all those beautiful stories with you!**

**¡Hola! *saluda con la mano* Estoy muy emocionada de compartir esta historia con ustedes. La primera vez que la leí me encantó y espero que sientan lo mismo. La autora se fue de FF hace algún tiempo, pero ahora está de vuelta y solo puedo decir: ¡Gracias por haber regresado y haber traído contigo todas esas hermosas historias!**

* * *

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

* * *

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis erros gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga! **_

* * *

**Los treinta**

**Septiembre 2009- **

Está bien, así que lo admitiré. No manejé muy bien el gran tres con el cero. Para nada. Pero, en mi defensa, cuando tenía veinte e imaginé el día, fue algo muy diferente en mi mente. Imaginé que estaría rodeada por mis amigos, mis hijos, y comería pastel en los brazos de mi guapo esposo. No sola en casa con mi gordo trasero en el sofá comiendo pastel y viendo repeticiones.

Ni siquiera mi madre vino a verme en mi cumpleaños. ¿Qué demonios?

Por supuesto que no. Estaba demasiado ocupada yendo de acá para allá con su _guapo_ esposo.

Maldita sea. ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MI GUAPO ESPOSO?!

También admitiré que me embriagué mucho. Era mi cumpleaños y merecía champán. Tal vez no una botella y media, pero me la bebí de todos modos. Quería darme el gusto.

Mientras yacía ahí pensé en mi vida y en lo que se había convertido.

La primera y única cosa que realmente vino a mi mente fue mi negocio. Era una diseñadora de sitios web y me había estado yendo extremadamente bien desde que salí de mi ciudad. Tenía al menos cincuenta pequeñas compañías locales que me mantenían trabajando. Incluso podía trabajar esencialmente en pijamas en casa si quería. ¿Cuántas personas podían decir eso?

¿Pero qué más tenía?

No tenía amigos. Los tuve en algún momento o al menos creí tenerlos. Cuando estaba con mi ex siempre estuvimos rodeados por un maravilloso grupo de gente. Pero cuando él conoció a su verdadero amor, y me refiero a _enamorarse locamente _de su alma gemela, ese grupo desapareció. Fue simplemente demasiado incómodo para mí y para ellos. Y sabía a quién le eran leales.

A Jacob. Siempre a su 'hermano'.

No que lo culpe a él o a ellos. Él merece el amor y la felicidad. Y lo hizo de la forma correcta. Nunca me engañó y nunca mintió. Fue muy franco en todo. Creo que la mayoría de los hombres podrían aprender de Jacob al respecto. Siempre fue un tipo muy amable. Me dificultó mucho enojarme con él.

Supongo que podría estar un poco enojada por la parte en la que solo salieron por seis meses antes de casarse y nosotros salimos por seis años sin una sola palabra sobre matrimonio.

Y, por el hecho que ella solo tenía un poco más de veinte años.

Además, su joven esposa se veía como una jodida supermodelo y yo era un trasero gordo.

De acuerdo, estaba un poco amargada. Pero mientras veía la televisión no podía importarme menos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba viendo. Era en blanco y negro y todos sonreían.

Excepto yo.

Cabrones.

No sé qué me hizo perder el control pero hice un pequeño berrinche, arrojando el control remoto al otro lado de la habitación y gruñí con fuerza. Sentándome, pasé los dedos por mi cabello desordenado.

"¡Vamos! ¡Soy mejor que esto! ¡Se supone que la vida es mejor que esto!"

Traté de encontrar a alguien a quién culpar en mi mente por mi vida. De verdad lo hice. Pero no había nadie a quién culpar más que a mí misma. Yo fui la única que permití que terminara así.

"¿Cómo terminé así?" Me pregunté con frustración.

_Miedo_, una vocecita al fondo de mi mente dijo bajito.

"Hay tantas cosas que quería hacer con mi vida. ¿Cuándo fue que me asusté tanto? Hay muchas cosas que nunca he hecho."

Tal vez una de esas cosas que necesitaba hacer era ver a un terapeuta. Dios sabe que hablar sola probablemente no sea del todo saludable.

Descansé mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, mirando al techo. Necesitaba hablar con mi madre. Ella sabría qué hacer. Ella siempre había sido joven de corazón, nunca nada la detenía. Incluso a sus cincuenta, estaba allá afuera viviendo su vida. Cogí el teléfono y marqué su número.

Contestó en el sexto timbrazo, escuchándose sin aliento, "¡Hola, mi niña! Sabía que había algo que olvidaba hacer hoy. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

"Cielos, mamá. Gracias. Me siento amada," murmuré, frotando mi frente con rudeza.

"Lo siento," soltó una risita. Se escucharon chillidos en el fondo, luego risa. "¡Phillip! ¡Basta! ¡En serio, estoy al teléfono con Bella! Dame un minuto."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunté antes de que pudiera pensarlo. Sintiendo algo de náuseas, me estremecí al pensar en la más obvia respuesta. _Cosas que no quieres pensar que tu madre esté haciendo… _

"Oh," se echó a reír, "Phil me está ayudando a marcar algunas cosas de mi lista."

"¿Tu lista?" Le dije, una vez más antes de poder pensarlo. "¿Quiero saber de qué hablas?"

"¡No pienses mal! En serio, Isabella. Si estuviéramos teniendo sexo no habría contestado el teléfono, tontita. No, estamos en medio de un campo, mirando las estrellas."

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con una lista?"

"Era una lista de cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir. Una de ellas es salir al campo y ver una lluvia de meteoros. Eran unas cincuenta cosas. Phil me ha ayudado con unas veinte de ellas," dio un pequeño suspiro y prácticamente pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. "La primera fue eso, Phil. ¿Recuerdas? En el bosque. Tenía mordeduras de insectos en las peores partes después de eso."

"¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¿Necesitaba escuchar eso?" Pregunté, con algo más de náuseas subiendo por mi garganta.

"Bueno, Bella, todavía soy una mujer muy activa sexual—"

"De acuerdo, mamá, no llamé para escuchar sobre tu vida sexual," le dije. A estas alturas, estaba tratando de recordar por qué la había llamado. _Oh, para sentirme mejor._ Aunque no parecía estar funcionando.

"Lo siento," me dijo con brusquedad antes de reír por algo ocurriendo del otro lado del teléfono. "Isabella, cielo, tengo que irme. ¡Está comenzando! ¡Te amo! Feliz cumpleaños."

Y me colgó.

Supongo que Renee simplemente estaba muy ocupada viviendo su vida.

Arrojé el teléfono a mi lado en el sofá, colocando mis manos en mi regazo con un pequeño puchero en mi rostro. Ella estaba ocupada viviendo su vida. ¿Por qué no podía yo vivir mi vida?

"Necesito una de esas malditas listas," murmuré para mí misma. "Todas las cosas que quiero hacer que nunca he hecho en mi vida. Las cosas que necesito hacer antes de cumplir treinta y un años."

_Entonces escríbela_, la voz susurró. Honestamente, nunca iba a volver a beber tanto pero si la voz iba a hablarme, entonces iba a responderle. Era grosero no hacerlo.

"¿Por dónde empiezo?" Le pregunté a mi cerebro.

_Con un pedazo de papel y una pluma… _

Miré mi libreta de la universidad y mi pluma púrpura por unos treinta minutos, bebiendo otra copa de champán antes de empezar a escribir algo. Y entonces las palabras simplemente empezaron a salir de mí.

_Reconectar con un amigo perdido. _

_Nunca he sido talla diez. ¡Perder el peso que sea necesario para llegar a esa talla! _

_Nunca he tenido un orgasmo por alguien más. (¡Qué triste! ¡Cambiar eso!)_

_Simplemente tomar el siguiente vuelo, sin importar a dónde vaya. _

_Ir a Londres. _

_Besar a un completo extraño. _

_Ir a un evento que requiera ropa formal. _

_Amarme a mí misma. _

_Bailar bajo la lluvia. _

_Jugar a las escondidillas (No me importa si es estúpido. No soy demasiado vieja.)_

_Nunca antes he fumado marihuana (Sí, sé que no es precisamente legal pero siempre he sentido curiosidad.) _

_Nunca he enfrentado a nadie. _

_Ir a un casino. _

_Hacerme un tatuaje. _

_Comprarme un par de tacones y de verdad usarlos. _

_Coquetear y que funcione (Sabes a lo que me refiero.)_

_Tomar lecciones de baile. _

_Preparar un nuevo platillo por semana, uno saludable. _

_Unirme a un gimnasio. _

_Ir a una cita a ciegas. _

_Ir a un concierto. _

_Quedarme en la cama y desayunar. _

_Plantar un árbol. _

_Hacer algo __verdaderamente __pervertido. _

_Ir al Mardi Gras en New Orleans. _

_Hacer una manualidad. _

_Comprar algo de Tiffany's para mí. _

_Visitar un viñedo. _

_Hacer una fiesta. _

_Hacer pastel casero. _

_Aprender a tejer (Sé que está relacionado con hacer manualidades, pero no me importa.) _

_Ir a un juego de béisbol. _

_Ir al museo de Ripley's aunque usted no lo crea. _

_Comprar tenis chics (Ja ja ja.) _

_Quedarme despierta y ver el amanecer. _

_Probar la comida griega. _

_Tomar un curso de defensa personal. _

_Quedarme en un hotel de cinco estrellas sin ninguna razón en especial. _

_Ir a un _spa_. _

_Probar la comida francesa (Cielos, voy a comer mucha comida. No creo que me importe.)_

_Probar al menos unas diez cervezas diferentes de países diferentes. _

_Ir a un club _gay_. _

_Celebrar Halloween. _

_Comprar un traje de baño de dos piezas (cuando sea talla diez) e ir a nadar con él frente a la gente. _

_Ir a un club de baile. _

_Pintarme el cabello de algún color loco. _

_Ir a una función doble. _

_Broncearme._

_Hacer crecer alguna planta. _

_Finalmente, leer Entrevista con un vampiro (siempre quise hacerlo pero nunca lo hice.)_

_Limpiar mi lenguaje. _

Me tomó treinta minutos antes que las ideas se acabaran. No pude pensar en nada más pero estaba segura que las había. Más cosas divertidas que nunca había hecho pero quería hacer. Tendrían que esperar para el año siguiente. Era una lista bastante grande. Dudaba poder hacerlas todas de por sí, pero no me importaba. Al menos podía hacer algunas. Aspirar a mucho.

Y algunas eran mejor que ninguna.

En mi estado de embriaguez, decidí que iniciaría de inmediato. No había mejor momento que el presente, ni mejor lugar para empezar que con la número uno.

¿Y cómo buscabas amigos perdidos? Consideré ese sitio web que tenía todas las escuelas y podías entrar para buscar a tus amigos pero esa costaba dinero. Era tacaña. Así que me decidí por la opción más sencilla y barata.

Además, TODO EL MUNDO estaba en Facebook. El otro día acababa de ver algo en las noticias que decía que si Facebook fuera un país sería el tercero más grande, o alguna locura como esa.

Todos estaban ahí, salvo por mí de todos modos. Agarré mi _laptop_ y rápidamente busqué el sitio web antes de que pudiera convencerme de no hacerlo con algún tipo de _lógica de Bella_. Antes de que me acobardara.

Me tomó veinte minutos tenerlo listo con foto y todo. Incluso puse información de negocios de mi pequeña compañía. Podría ser una buena oportunidad para hacerme publicidad gratis.

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera empezar a buscar gente con la que solía ir al instituto, tenía una solicitud de amistad de un nombre conocido. Y con la solicitud de amistad venía un mensaje.

_Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock_

_¡Bella Swan! ¿Eres tú? ¡Dios, éramos las mejores amigas en el instituto! ¡¿Todavía estás en el área de Dallas?! ¡Mi esposo y yo (Recuerdas a Jasper, ¿cierto? ¿El lindo vaquero? Como sea…) acabamos de regresar! ¡Sería genial volver a estar en contacto contigo! _

"¡Santo cielo!" Me eché a reír. "Eso fue rápido."

Claro que recordaba a Alice y a Jasper. Fueron mis grandes amigos en ese entonces. También estaban locamente enamorados, incluso en ese entonces. Pero perdimos el contacto después que se fueron juntos a la universidad en California. Me pregunté si Alice seguía siendo la misma cosita feliz que solía ser. Su vivaz personalidad podría ser exactamente lo que necesitaba para animar mi aburrida vida.

Pero, sabía que solo había una forma segura de poder averiguar eso.

_Aceptar la solicitud de amistad. _

* * *

_**Pues aquí la tienen, la nueva traducción de la misma autora de la historia tan conocida "Blind". Una Bella un poco amargada porque no ha logrado lo que quería con su vida, sobre todo, tener a su lado al amor de su vida. Decide hacer esta lista para poder sentirse más satisfecha, ¿logrará cumplir con cada una de las cosas en la lista? Ya lo veremos. Espero que les guste y por supuesto, que me lo digan con un review. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para autoras y traductoras. Con ellos nos alientan a seguir haciendo esto, compartiendo historias con ustedes, y claro está, con ellos también contribuyen a que el fandom siga con vida. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review, no tienen que tener cuenta para dejarlo y solo toma unos minutos de su tiempo. Recuerden hay que ser agradecidos ;) Les recuerdo que sigan la historia para recibir notificaciones y de antemano, gracias por sus follows y favoritos. **_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que sea muy pronto ;) **_


	2. Empezando a lo grande

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Empezando a lo grande**

_¡Hola, Alice! ¡Me da gusto saber de ti! Sip, todavía estoy en el área de Dallas. Mi dirección de correo electrónico es Iswandesings en gmail punto com. ¡Escríbeme y nos reuniremos un día para almorzar! _

Le respondí, sonriendo al revisar su página de Facebook. Era fácil darse cuenta que estaba ahí constantemente. Tenía cientos de amigos y docenas de fotos y videos, sobre todo de su nueva y hermosa casa. No me sorprendió que me respondiera tan rápido.

Mi correo timbró menos de dos minutos después.

_Adoro tu dirección de correo y el nombre de tu negocio. ¡Es adorable y brillante! ¡En fin, deberíamos almorzar un día de esta semana! Todavía no encuentro a todos aquí en Dallas y realmente me vendría bien una amiga. Te dejo mi número en la parte de abajo. Llámame para poder hacer una cita. _

_¡Oh, y Feliz cumpleaños, chica! No creas que no lo recordé. _

Una persona que no había visto en una década podía recordar mi cumpleaños pero mi propia madre no pudo. Eso fue una vergüenza. Pero, de todos modos me hizo sonreír. Y en mi estado de embriaguez, decidí llamar, una vez más, antes de acobardarme.

"¡Hola, hola, hola!" Dijo alegremente. "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!"

"Te advierto que estoy un poco ebria," dije con un resoplido al escuchar su tono alegre.

"Oh, ¿tuvimos un salvaje y loco cumpleaños número treinta?" Alice preguntó, escuchándose exactamente de la forma en que lo hizo la última vez que la vi. Demasiado alegre.

"No exactamente," murmuré.

"¿Qué quieres decir con, _no exactamente_?"

"He estado sentada aquí en mi sofá, sola, bebiendo champán y comiendo pollo frito de un cubo. Sola es la palabra clave."

"No debes beber sola. La gente siempre se entera," Alice citó, haciéndome sonreír.

"Veo que _Lo que le viento se llevó_ aún es una de tus películas favoritas," le dije con un suspiro. "Sé que beber sola no es bueno y todo eso pero no tenía a nadie con quién beber. Han sido unos tres años difíciles o algo así."

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó con voz baja y amable y solo pude imaginarla dándome un abrazo como solía hacerlo en el instituto. Nunca me gustó mucho el contacto personal pero Alice siempre lo hacía parecer agradable. Nunca había conocido a nadie más con esa habilidad.

Lloriqueé durante toda la historia. Le conté sobre Jacob y su nueva esposa, Vanessa. Sobre cómo todos mis amigos en realidad solo eran amigos de él que me toleraban. Cómo mi madre estaba demasiado ocupada teniendo sexo con su esposo de unos veinte años menor o más. Un hombre que solo era un año mayor que yo. Un hombre que debía haber ido tras de MÍ y no de ELLA. Cómo incluso mi madre olvidó mi cumpleaños. Al menos había almorzado con mi papá el día anterior.

Me regaló una nueva lata de gas pimienta para mi bolso. Feliz cumpleaños para mí.

_¡Oh, la felicidad! _

Y entonces le conté sobre la lista de mi madre y luego sobre la mía.

"¡Bueno, está decidido, querida! Vas a venir a mi casa mañana para almorzar y te ayudaré con tu lista," me informó Alice como si nada.

"Al, no te conté todo esto para hacer que te sientas mal por mí. No voy a hacerte sentir culpable para que me ayudes a dejar de ser una perdedora."

"¡Cierra la boca!" Me dijo con dureza. "Sé que no lo harías. Recuerdo cómo eres, obstinada y no pides ayuda. Tal vez deberías añadir eso a tu lista. ¡Vas a recibir mi ayuda sea que te guste o no!"

"La misma Mary Alice," bromeé, sonriendo para mí misma.

"La misma obstinada Isabella Marie," se echó a reír. "Mira, estoy aburrida. Tal parece que ambas necesitamos algún tipo de inspiración. Vamos a ayudarnos la una a la otra. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," dije entre mi aliento, asintiendo.

Me dio la dirección de su nueva casa y me di cuenta que estaba a solo diez minutos en coche desde mi departamento. Sería bastante fácil encontrar su casa. Estaba en uno de los vecindarios más bonitos del área y las casas ahí tendían a ser enormes. A ella y Jasper debe estarles yendo muy bien. Eso era algo agradable en lo que pensar. Alice siempre fue buena en lo que sea que se proponía.

Sorprendentemente, el día siguiente no tuve mucha resaca. Siempre pude manejar bien mi licor. Supongo que era por mi tamaño. Imagino que ser talla dieciséis tiene sus ventajas. Si fuera talla dos estaría vomitando mis entrañas. No habría sido una buena compañía para el almuerzo.

Pero ahí estaba a las 11:45, deteniéndome en la muy hermosa casa estilo rancho con mi lista ya arrugada en mi bolsillo, sintiéndome casi normal para ser yo. Que en realidad no era mucho decir.

Alice abrió la puerta principal y corrió hacia mí antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a la acera que conducía a su puerta. Seguía tan linda y perfecta como siempre, no que esperara algo diferente. Y aún parecía no importarle regalar abrazos.

"¡Te ves muy bien!" Sus piernas colgaron sobre el suelo incluso con mi altura de solo uno sesenta y siete. Olvidé que era muy bajita. Siempre solía tomarle el pelo diciéndole que era un centímetro más alta que un enano, sobre todo comparada con el gigante de su novio.

"¡Ah, todavía eres muy buena mintiendo!" Le dije con cariño, rodeándola y levantándola un poco. Cuando la puse en el suelo me dio un manotazo en el hombro, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Deja de hacer eso! Espero que elevar tu autoestima esté en tu lista," dijo, agarrando mi mano y arrastrándome hacia su casa. Al instante quedé asombrada por el interior. Aunque no debería sorprenderme. Alice siempre tuvo buen gusto y siempre quiso reflejarlo en sus cosas.

"De hecho, no lo está," le informé al detenerme a ver una interesante pintura abstracta. "_Wow_, esa es hermosa."

"¿Te gusta?"

"Es asombrosa. ¿Quién la pintó?"

"¡Yo lo hice!" Sonrió. "Es una de mis favoritas."

"¡Santo cielo, nena! Espero que estés vendiendo estas cosas porque apuesto a que habría mercado para ellas," le dije, mirándola con una gran sonrisa por mis frases estúpidas. Me recordaron el instituto.

"¡Puede que Jasper sea un gran pastelero, pero no creo que haga tanta masa!" Soltó unas risitas. "Así fue como pudimos pagar esta casa. Eso prueba que la gente de California compraría casi cualquier cosa."

"Pero son de verdad preciosas, Al. Y, ¿Jasper es pastelero?" Me eché a reír. "Eso es increíble."

"¡Oh, sí! De hecho, también le ha ido muy bien. Está en proceso de abrir una pastelería aquí. Y acaba de sacar un libro de cocina sobre pasteles," dijo, finalmente alejándome de la pintura. No sabía qué era, pero simplemente me encantó. Era más que solo el color. Parecía tener algún tipo de mensaje secreto mezclado en la pintura en alguna parte. Algo así como una esperanza para una mejor vida. Era jovial.

"¿Cómo es que no estás robusta? Si tuviera un hombre que pudiera hornear pesaría más de doscientos mil kilogramos," me eché a reír, al fin volviendo a la conversación.

Alice soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros mientras me conducía a la sala. Nos esperaba comida china en la mesita de café. Todavía recordaba mis favoritos. Fue algo increíble. "Me ejercitaba mucho en California. Aquí todavía no he tenido la oportunidad en realidad. Si no lo hago pronto lo estaré."

Y entonces se sentó en el suelo como si nada. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar la última vez que me senté en el suelo por gusto. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

"Sabes que vas a tener que ayudarme a levantar mi gordo trasero, ¿verdad?" Dije con sarcasmo, sentándome junto a ella.

"Sí, sí, mujer. He visto más grandes. Sabes que eres de peso promedio, ¿verdad?"

"Ser de peso promedio apesta," le dije. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio con fuerza.

"¿Sabes? No podría estar más de acuerdo. Ahora, dame la lista, cariño," dijo, tendiéndome su pequeñísima mano. Sonreí con suficiencia, sacando el pedazo de papel doblado de mi bolsillo y pasándoselo a ella.

"Solo no la manches de _Lo mein_, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dije en broma, cogiendo un par de palillos. Me sonrió con suficiencia, cogiendo los suyos antes de desdoblar la lista para leerla.

Comimos en silencio mientras la leía. Honestamente, me asustó un poco y no estaba muy segura por qué. No era como si estuviera buscando su aprobación o algo así. No me importaba lo que sea que pensaran de mi pequeña lista pero simplemente algo en ello… me hizo sentir incómoda. Cuando Alice finalmente habló, me sobresaltó. Solo estaba un poco perdida en mis pensamientos.

"Puedo ayudarte con muchas de estas y podemos empezar hoy."

"¿En serio?" Murmuré con un bocado de arroz. Tragué con fuerza. "¿De verdad, quieres ayudarme?"

"¡Carajo! Absolutamente. Esto parece muy divertido y chica, necesito algo de diversión."

"Entonces, ¿no crees que sea estúpido?" Pregunté en voz baja, alejando mi plato.

"Para nada," sonrió, palmeando mi mano delicadamente. "De hecho, creo que podemos eliminar muchas de estas en grupos. Aunque vas a tener que hacer al menos una o dos cosas a la semana, aparte de lo de cocinar y ponerte más saludable, si quieres terminarlo todo antes de que cumplas treinta y uno."

"Sí, lo sé. Algunas de esas ni siquiera sé cómo voy a hacerlas," respondí, frotando mi nuca. "Como esa," dije, señalando la que involucraba una actividad un poco ilegal. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse por la vergüenza. Fue algo extraño admitirle eso a alguien. Mi papá era un alguacil y fui toda una santurrona al crecer. Solo quería hacerlo una vez para ver cómo era.

Alice, de hecho, se burló. "¡Esa es probablemente una de las cosas más fáciles en tu lista!"

"Bueno, aquí no es California. Y como sea, primero, tengo que reunir el valor de encontrar a alguien que la tenga y luego tener el valor de realmente-" Alice se levantó de un salto del suelo y se acercó a un librero lleno de baratijas al otro lado de la habitación. Volvió en cuestión de segundos con una pequeña caja de madera.

"¡Bella, honestamente! ¡Soy una artista!" Dijo, abriendo la caja y mostrándome lo que estaba adentro. Me eché a reír cuando vi la pequeña pipa de madera blanca y la bolsita llena de cosa verde que parecía orégano. "Te prometo, que no uso nada más fuerte. Solo necesito relajarme de vez en cuando. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres tachar algo de tu lista?"

Mordí mi labio, considerándolo por un momento antes de asentir. Poniéndome de pie con una sorprendente agilidad, dejé que me llevara a otra parte de la casa.

Treinta minutos más tarde estaba en la cocina de Alice sentada en su isla, partiéndome de la risa.

"¡Chupa! En serio, nunca has fumado un cigarrillo u algo así, ¿cierto?" Alice preguntó, riéndose. Ella era mucho mejor en esto que yo.

Chupe humo hasta que me salió por la nariz. "No," tosí, riéndome también. Empezaba a sentir un ligero subidón. Aunque eso podría haber sido por los increíbles _brownies _que Jasper había hecho. Un buen subidón de azúcar.

"De acuerdo, dale otra calada. Es momento de que aprietes tu nariz y que tragues con tanta fuerza como puedas," dijo Alice, sosteniéndome el encendedor para que yo pudiera tapar mi nariz y sostener la pipa al mismo tiempo. Hice lo que dijo, tragando varias veces. El sabor era extraño, pero no malo en realidad.

Creerías que para el decimoquinto intento ya sabría cómo hacerlo. Nunca sería una porrera, eso era seguro.

Me sentí como si hubiese contenido el aliento por una eternidad para cuando solté el humo de mis pulmones. Me recargué en el banco, sintiendo algo extraño subiendo por el puente de mi nariz hacia mi cerebro.

"¿Así?"

Se echó a reír, asintiendo antes de quitarme la pipa. Alice le dio una larga calada, sosteniéndola con un poco más de elegancia que yo. Era como su tercer toque. "¿Sabes? Si quieres ponerte saludable no deberíamos hacer mucho esto. Nos comimos casi todos los _brownies_."

"¡No voy a llegar a ser talla diez de esa forma, ¿eh?!" Me eché a reír, sin saber por qué me estaba riendo. "¡Mmm, pastel!" Dije, señalando un lindo soporte de cristal que tenía la mitad de un pastel de chocolate. Mi boca literalmente empezó a hacerse agua.

Alice soltó un resoplido, quitando la tapa antes de ir a conseguir dos tenedores. Me dio uno y se volvió a sentar.

"¿Sabes? Empezamos a fumar en la universidad—Jasper y yo. Y porque éramos unos ñoños utilizábamos un 'nombre en clave'. Le llamábamos pastel porque SIEMPRE quería un poco de maldito pastel cuando estaba drogada." Soltó unas risitas. "¡Así fue como Jasper empezó a hornear! Le encantaba hacerme diferentes tipos de pasteles. Todavía lo hace."

"Eso es genial," sonreí, dándole una enorme mordida al pastel. "Mmmm, necesitamos leche."

"¡Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón, querida!" Dijo, consiguiéndonos dos vasos. Alice los colocó sobre la encimera entre nosotros antes de dar golpecitos con su bonita uña sobre la lista. "Puedes hacer todo esto, ¿lo sabías?"

"¿Cómo?" Pregunté con un suspiro, dándole otra gran mordida al pastel. Me sentía como un pozo sin fondo.

"¡Un montón de estás son fáciles! Solo tienes que levantarte y hacerlas. Algunas involucran a otros," me meneó sus cejas juguetonamente, "pero creo que cuando ganes un poco de confianza será muy fácil."

"Si tú lo dices."

"¡Lo digo! ¡Y siempre tengo la razón!" Dijo Alice, levantando su barbilla.

"Claro. ¡Es lo que quieres que todos crean!" Alguien dijo por detrás con un marcado acento sureño.

"¡Jazzy!" Alice chilló, corriendo hacia él. Me giré en mi asiento y casi me caí. El hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida estaba parado junto a un Jasper que seguía extremadamente guapo. Era joven con cara de niño, una gran cantidad de cabello rojo que apuntaba para todas partes y unas cuantas pecas adorables. Sin embargo, tal parece que no podía enfocarme en nada más que sus ojos de un verde intenso que parecían estar fijos en los míos. Me pregunté de dónde surgió de pronto la visión de túnel pero entonces recordé algo muy importante.

Estaba drogada.

"¡Ooo!" Dijo Alice, colgando de los brazos de Jasper. Tenía una mirada perversa en sus ojos al enfocarse en mí. "Bella, él es Edward. Es realmente increíble y es un completo extraño."

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, confundida.

"¡La lista!" Siseó en voz alta. Pude ver que intentaba susurrar pero no estaba funcionando. Me alegró ver que no era la única afectada por lo que estábamos haciendo. "¿En serio? ¡Está en la lista! ¡Lo del extraño!"

_¿La lista? ¿El extraño?_ Trataba de recordar cuando sentí un par de fuertes brazos bajándome del banco y empujándome hacia el hermoso extraño. Alice era más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Prácticamente cayendo en su firme pecho, los brazos de Edward automáticamente me envolvieron para evitar que mi trasero cayera al suelo. Cuando miré a su guapo rostro, vi sus suntuosos labios y entonces lo recordé.

Besar a un extraño.

_Y, simplemente lo hice. _

Mis manos subieron a cada lado de su rostro, bajándolo para un beso. Pareció verdaderamente sorprendido al principio pero rápidamente empezó a derretirse, apretando sus brazos a mi alrededor. Sus labios eran muy suaves y sabían a algo realmente bueno. Algo que no pude identificar en ese momento. Simplemente podría habérmelo comido.

"¿Qué demonios?" Escuché que alguien preguntó en el fondo antes de escuchar la risita de Alice.

"¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre que Bella tenía una lista? Una de las cosas ahí era _besar a un extraño_," le explicó a su muy confundido esposo.

"¿Ponerse muy, _pero muy_ drogada era otra de ellas?" Se echó a reír.

"Sip," resaltó la última letra de la palabra.

Toda esa conversación siguió mientras nosotros básicamente nos besuqueábamos en medio de su cocina. No que Edward pareciera notarlo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se apartó pero no aflojó su agarre ni un poco. Eso fue algo bueno porque mi trasero hubiese caído como una piedra en el suelo.

"Hola. Soy Edward," me sonrió, hablando con un marcado acento inglés. Creo que mis piernas se convirtieron en _gelatina de Bella_. Oficialmente era un nuevo tipo de gelatina.

"Soy Bella," dije con voz cansina, mirándolo con un furioso sonrojo.

"Bella, sabes a chocolate," se echó a reír. "Creo que esa fue la mejor bienvenida que he tenido en mi vida. _Wow_."

Finalmente, recordé dónde estaba y renuentemente me aparté de él, mirando al suelo.

"Hombre, ¿a mí me toca beso? ¡Quiero que me reciban así!" Jasper se echó a reír, dándome un rápido abrazo y dejando un beso en mi mejilla. "¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Bella!"

"También me da gusto verte," me sonrojé, sintiéndome sumamente avergonzada.

"Así que, si a ustedes chicas no les importa, ¿pueden llevar la fiesta a otra parte? Mis padres llegarán en dos horas y necesito empezar a cocinar," nos informó Jasper.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Estoy abusando de su hospitalidad! ¡Lo siento mucho!" Les dije, tomando mi lista y metiéndola a mi bolsillo. "Debería irme."

"¡Espera, espera, espera!" Dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Está bien, cariño! No tienes que irte todavía, y no seas tan paranoica. No estás abusando de nadie."

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunté, mordiendo mi labio. Sacudí mi cabeza, principalmente para mí misma. "De verdad, debería irme. Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer en casa."

"No vas a conducir en tu condición." Jasper me frunció el ceño.

"Jasper tiene razón," Alice concordó.

"Oye, yo también debería irme," dijo Edward, colocando una mano sobre mi espalda para llamar mi atención. "Podría llevarte a casa. ¿Dónde vives?"

Su mano se sentía como fuego. O, tal vez solo era yo. No estaba segura.

"Como a diez minutos por esta calle," le dije, pensando en si eso funcionaría o no. No era como si tuviera algún lado a donde ir esa noche o el día siguiente. No necesitaba mi coche.

"¡Oh! Eso estaría bien. Y mañana Jasper y yo podemos pasar a dejar tu coche. Podemos almorzar o algo otra vez y hablar de la lista," Alice aplaudió.

Miré a Edward y consideré mis opciones. No tenía ni diez minutos de conocer al hombre pero ya lo había besado. Parecía ser amigo de Alice y Jasper así que confiaban en él. Y si algo me pasaba, ellos dirían que me vieron por última vez con él.

"Si no te importa." Le dije.

"Sería un honor," dijo con un gesto de su brazo, haciéndome reír. Podía ver que era algo bobo, pero siempre me habían gustado los bobos.

"Bien," asentí. Le di a Alice un rápido abrazo de despedida y agité mi mano para despedirme de Jasper. Menos de cinco minutos después íbamos por la calle hacia mi casa.

"Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar por qué me besaste?" Edward se echó a reír, mirando en mi dirección cuando nos detuvimos en una luz roja. "No es que me haya molestado."

"No," le respondí en seguida, sacudiendo la cabeza.

De acuerdo, tal vez era un _poco_ paranoica.

"Está bien," dijo él, riéndose. "¿Así de malo?"

"Solo estoy avergonzada, eso es todo. Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo. Tu esposa, novia, novio, o lo que sea probablemente me pateará el trasero."

"No tengo ninguno de esos," me informó. Me sentía tan fuera de lugar en este pequeño coche deportivo antiguo. No tenía idea qué era. ¿Un Camaro, tal vez? Estaba bien cuidado, de eso podía darme cuenta, incluso si no estaba en perfectas condiciones.

"Bueno, eso me reconforta un poco. Ya es bastante malo que lancé mi robusto cuerpo sobre ti. Estoy segura que un tipo bien parecido como tú recibe mejores ofertas que yo," suspiré, mirando por la ventana. Nos acercábamos y tendría que contener las ganas de saltar del coche tan pronto como se detuviera.

"¿Estás buscando que te haga cumplidos?" Lo escuché decir con voz divertida junto a mí.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres una mujer hermosa. No hubiera respondido a tu beso si no hubiese querido hacerlo."

"Como si fuera tu tipo," dije con un resoplido, rodando los ojos.

"De hecho, lo eres. Sucede que me siento extremadamente atraído a las morenas," dijo Edward sin problemas al detenerse en un espacio en el estacionamiento frente a mi edificio.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir," le dije en voz baja.

"Lo sé," dijo bajito. "Vamos, déjame acompañarte arriba. No me sentiré bien hasta que esté seguro que estás a salvo de vuelta en tu departamento." Estaba fuera del coche antes de que pudiera decir algo, abriendo mi puerta como si fuera una dama o algo así. Edward me tendió su fuerte mano, con dedos largos y ágiles.

Quería chuparlos como si fueran paletas. Quería chuparlo a él como si fuera una paleta.

¿Por qué mi mente estaba divagando tanto?

_Oh sí, todavía estoy drogada. Por eso. _

Tomé su mano y salí de coche. "Gracias por esto," le dije en voz baja al empezar a caminar hacia el edificio. Al menos podía hablar como persona normal.

"Es un placer," me aseguró cuando llegamos al ascensor. Pensé que me dejaría ahí pero Edward me siguió. Presioné el botón para el sexto piso, recargándome en un costado.

"Este es un edificio realmente lindo. Debes ser buena en lo que sea que hagas."

Me sonrojé, mirando a mis pies. "Soy dueña de mi propio negocio. Trabajo desde mi casa así que me gusta que esté tan linda como sea posible."

"Eso es increíble. ¿Qué tipo de negocio?"

¿Era una conversación extraña, o solo era yo? No podría decirlo.

"Computadoras."

"_Wow_, no conozco a muchas mujeres en el negocio de las computadoras," dijo. Casi salté de la alegría cuando timbró el ascensor. Salí rápidamente, buscando las llaves en mi bolso. Tenía que alejarme de la vergüenza tan rápido como me fuera posible y comer lo que sea que estuviera en mi refrigerador.

"Así que, aquí es," dije, acercándome a la puerta y abriéndola rápidamente. "Gracias otra vez".

"Bella, espera," dijo, su fino acento acariciando mis oídos como la seda. Podía hacer que una mujer se derritiera con esa voz. Me volví para verlo y estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Maldición, también olía bien. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" Balbuceé, mis ojos enfocándose tanto como podían en sus tersos labios rosados. Cuando su lengua salió para humedecerlos un poco, en lo que sentí como cámara lenta, de verdad, me estremecí.

"Por besarme antes. Probablemente fue el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté sorprendida.

"También el que mejor ha sabido," se rio entre dientes de modo encantador. "De hecho, todavía tienes algo de chocolate en tus labios."

"¡Oh, Dios!" Gemí avergonzada. Mi mano voló a mi rostro, solo encontrando que la suya ya estaba ahí. Jadeé suavemente, mis ojos encontrando los suyos.

"Déjame ayudarte con eso."

Por segunda vez en menos de una hora, mis labios se presionaron con los de un _completo_ extraño.

Y no me importó ni un poco.

* * *

_**Estará muy avergonzada, pero no va a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. ¿Será que lleguen a algo más que un beso? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Con un Edward con acento inglés, ¿quién no querría hacerlo? Jajaja. Así que, ya van tres cosas tachadas de su lista, contactó con una amiga, probó la marihuana y besó a un extraño, ¿será que tache también aquello de los orgasmos? Mmmm… Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperen que pase ahora con Edward. Muchas gracias por follows y favoritos y espero que sigan leyendo y dejando su review en cada capítulo para poder llevar un buen ritmo con esta traducción ;) Recuerden que no les cuesta más que unos minutos de su tiempo ser agradecidos, solo escriban un gracias o unas cuantas palabras en el recuadro de abajo y den un clic en el cuadrito de abajo. Sus reviews nos mantienen aquí y mantienen con vida el fandom, no lo olviden. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: paupau1, Jade HSos, glow0718, Andrea Ojeda (bienvenida), Brillo de las Estrellas, Says, Smedina, Cary, freedom2604, torrespera172, Isa Labra Cullen, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tata XOXO, Brenda Cullenn, Esal, Manligrez, bbluelilas, Bertlin, Tereyasha Mooz, Tecupi, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, AnnieOR, sandy56, Katie D.B, BereB, Adriu, Vanenaguilar, Patty, Jenn, PRISOL, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, terewee, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, injoa, aliceforever85, somas, alejandra1987, Sully YM, lagie, rosycanul10, Techu, Liz Vidal, Lakentsb, Vrigny, Clau, saraipineda44, Allie, Rosii, piligm, lauritacullenswan, OnlyRobPatti, Juliana masen, EriCastelo, Marce Ortiz, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, Lectora de Fics, anakarinasomoza, Ely, cavendano13, Mafer, rjnavajas, Nanny Swan, Labluegirl, Guacha, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Leahdecall, Kriss22, y algunos otros anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	3. Dos cosas más de la lista

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Dos cosas más de la lista**

Me tambaleé hacia atrás contra la puerta, golpeándola con un ruido sordo mientras mi mano buscaba el pomo. Todo mientras seguía besuqueándome con el bellísimo Edward, he de añadir. Mi otra mano agarró su costado, aferrándose a su camiseta gris como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Finalmente, de alguna forma, conseguí abrir la puerta.

"¿Puedo entrar?" Preguntó con una sonrisa contra mi boca. Edward estaba tan cerca que pude sentir el movimiento.

"Mmm," fue como respondí, forzando mis labios de vuelta a los suyos con una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Su cabello estaba muy suave y tiré de él con gentileza cuando se enredó en mis dedos.

Edward gimió con fuerza mientras hacía que entráramos a mi departamento, cerrando la puerta muy ruidosamente de una patada. Arrojé mis llaves y mi bolso, probablemente al suelo, sin apartar mis labios de los suyos.

"Me retracto," jadeó Edward cuando al fin se apartó, su frente descansando en la mía.

"¿De qué te retractas?"

"Sobre que el beso de antes era el mejor. Este fue el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida. Justo ahora."

Me eché a reír y le di un besito en los labios, sintiendo un poco de sudor acumularse en mi nuca. Edward me estaba calentando mucho. Al parecer, tampoco fui la única que noté el sudor porque él se agachó y empezó a chupar mi cuello.

"Ugh," gemí. Traté de retorcerme para alejarme de él pero todo lo que logré hacer fue darme la vuelta para quedar con mi espalda contra su pecho. El que, por cierto, estaba duro como la roca. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura mientras continuaba chupando mi cuello. Subí mi brazo, manteniendo ahí sus labios. Mi mente sabía que debía detenerme pero mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. "Tengo menos de una hora de conocerte."

"Lo sé," dijo antes de mordisquear mi piel. Me estremecí contra él, rogando que no fuera a incendiarme. No creo haber estado así de excitada antes. Tal vez era el hecho de que mi mente estaba completamente desconectada en ese momento pero en todo lo que me estaba concentrando era en la talentosa boca de Edward. O, tal vez solo era Edward. "¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"No," lloriqueé cuando subió lamiendo hasta mi oreja. Tomó mi lóbulo en su boca entre sus dientes y tiró suavemente. "_Oh_, jódeme," gemí en voz alta. Sentí su brazo apretando mi cintura mientras el otro subía para evitar que me cayera.

¿Sabes? De verdad tenía que trabajar en limpiar mi lenguaje lo antes posible. Siempre parecía conseguir meterme en algún tipo de problema.

"¿Quieres que lo haga?" Edward susurró sensualmente en mi oído, su marcado acento inglés haciéndose notar. "¿Quieres que te joda?"

Y _algunas veces_ mis malas palabras funcionaban muy bien.

Me retorcí en los fuertes brazos de Edward y presionó mis labios contra los suyos y asentí. Su mano se fue a mi trasero, apretándolo con fuerza al acercarme a él. Tenía que ser unos veinte centímetros más alto que yo y podía sentir su dura erección presionando contra mi estómago.

"El sofá," murmuré contra su boca, haciendo lo mejor que podía por retroceder sin caerme.

Con mucho más elegancia de la que creía posible caí en el grande y cómodo sofá azul con Edward encima de mí.

"Solo para que lo sepas, no hago este tipo de cosas," dijo Edward contra mi cuello y asentí estúpidamente. Eso obviamente no era cierto porque lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. Y muy bien, he de añadir. "No tengo aventuras de una noche."

"Está bien," dije antes de besarlo ligeramente una vez más. Honestamente, no podría importarme menos si Edward lo hacía o no. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en él conmigo justo en ese momento. Pegué mis caderas a las suyas antes de atraer su boca de nuevo a la mía con más rudeza.

"Jesús, eres _sexy_," gimió, haciéndome sentir más hermosa de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo. Empezó a desabotonar mi blusa, empujándola hacia un lado mientras lo hacía. Esa hermosa sensación desapareció al instante. Lo último que quería era que me viera sin ropa.

No estaba segura como todo eso del sexo funcionaría de esa forma, pero estaba determinada a descubrirlo. Quería tener mi pastel y también comerlo.

Tan pronto como mi blusa estuvo completamente desabrochada él se inclinó hacia adelante y enterró su rostro entre mis pechos cubiertos por el sujetador beige. Con una mano en cada uno, besó la parte superior descubierta de cada uno. Su talentosa boca se abrió paso al mismo tiempo que bajaba la copa derecha. Me sorprendió que no lo apuñalara en el ojo, mis pezones estaba muy duros.

Edward restregó su erección entre mis muslos completamente abiertos mientras masajeaba mi piel. Simplemente se me estaba haciendo difícil quedarme quieta. Con cada sacudida de mi cuerpo, sus dientes rozaban mi piel casi púrpura. Me estaba dando un encantador chupetón.

"Sabes igual de delicioso por todas partes," murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia el otro lado.

Iba a matarme. Simplemente iba a derretirme.

"Eso se siente bien," dije bajo mi aliento, mis manos aferrándose a él como si fuera a desaparecer si no lo hacía.

"Pero quiero hacerte sentir mejor que bien," dijo al empezar a besar mi pecho hacia mi estómago. Había un brillo travieso en sus ojos verdes, con sus habilidosos dedos trabajando en el botón de mis _jeans_.

"N-no tienes que hacer eso-o," le dije al mismo tiempo que me incorporaba algo demasiado rápido. Toda la sangre se apresuró a mi cabeza y volví a caer en el sofá.

"Shhh," siseó Edward contra mi ombligo antes de lamerlo despacio. "No lo haría si no quisiera hacerlo."

Una vez más, me estremecí, favoreciendo mi teoría que iba a convertirme en _gelatina_.

Mis pantalones y mis zapatos estaban en el suelo y apenas si me di cuenta. _Sus manos están en mis muslos_, gritó mi mente. Estaban calientes y tersas y se deslizaron hacia arriba dolorosamente lento hacia mis bastante aburridas bragas color naranja claro. Entonces, sus manos eran la última cosa en mi mente. Estaba demasiado concentrada en dónde estaba su boca. Justo en el centro de mis bragas extremadamente mojadas. Y joder, él estaba murmurando. _Murmurando_, te digo.

"¡MADRE DE DIOS!" Gemí, mis caderas sacudiéndose incontrolablemente.

"Vaya, esta es una linda vista," dijo Edward, mirándome por entre mis piernas. Podía sentir su aliento caliente, tentándome. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro, frotando su nariz contra mi hinchado clítoris. "No puedo esperar a probarte."

Mátame.

_Mátame_. Ahora.

Edward hizo a un lado mis bragas y arrastró su caliente lengua desde la parte debajo de mi muy empapada entrada hasta la cima, deslizándola entre mis labios. Mis piernas se quedaron completamente rígidas al mismo tiempo que mis dedos se estiraron. Resistí las ganas de agarrar su rostro y empujarlo hacia mí, demandando más.

"Joder, sí," gruñó cuando literalmente me atacó. Su lengua y sus dedos estaban _por todas partes_.

Jacob definitivamente nunca hizo eso. Quiero decir, lo intentó, pero nunca fue _así_. Nunca así de bueno. Antes de que me sintiera demasiado cohibida. Simplemente le supliqué por más. De por sí, estaba luchando para quitarme las bragas y darle mejor acceso. Apenas si logré bajarlas a mis rodillas antes que cayera de nuevo al sofá. A Edward no pareció importarle en lo absoluto.

"Tus dedos. Usa tus dedos," demandé, cayendo nuevamente en el sofá después de incorporarme rápidamente para mirarlo. Por alguna razón, no podía permanecer derecha.

"Planeo usar más que mis dedos," dijo, mordisqueando mi clítoris.

Y entonces se detuvo.

"¡Hijo de _perra_!" Dije con brusquedad, levantándome. El que se detuviera me motivaría a moverme a dónde sea si significaba que continuaría. Edward me sonreía con suficiencia al levantarse del sofá. Solo podía imaginarme lo estúpida que me veía en ese momento con mi blusa abierta, mi sujetador alrededor de mi estómago y mis bragas en mis rodillas. Mi cabello estaba por todas partes y probablemente tenía una mirada loca en mis ojos. Debo haber sido una vista interesante.

Edward me tendió su mano, con una sonrisa cruzando por su rostro.

"Ven, llévame a tu recámara. Los dos estaremos más cómodos ahí y te prometo que terminaré lo que empecé."

Tomé su mano, mordiendo mi labio al levantarme. Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo con mi ropa interior en mis rodillas.

"Sin embargo, una cosa primero," dijo Edward, deteniéndome. Primero, dejó caer la blusa de mis hombros y hacia el suelo. Me dio la vuelta, agachándose para besar mi cuello al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba mi sujetador. Cayó al suelo a continuación. Luego, cayó de rodillas detrás de mí y plantó un beso en el centro de mi espalda mientras bajaba mis bragas.

Gelatina. Una temblorosa y desastrosa _gelatina_ de Bella.

Edward sujetó mis caderas y me forzó a darme la vuelta mientras él seguía de rodillas. "Así es mucho mejor."

"Esto es tan embarazoso," murmuré para mí misma y Edward frunció el ceño, deslizando sus manos de mis caderas a mi trasero.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es embarazoso?"

"Yo estoy… ya sabes… y tú estás…"

"Tan excitado que apenas puedo caminar," dijo, apoyando su barbilla en mi estómago. "Te deseo y muchísimo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para probártelo?" Edward dijo entre su aliento al mismo tiempo que besaba mi suave carne. Lentamente llevó su mano a mi rodilla y la dobló hasta que mi pie estaba sobre mi mesita de café. Se agachó entre mis piernas, sus ojos todo el tiempo clavados en los míos. "¿Esto lo haría?"

Me besó lentamente, besando cada lado antes de besar entre mis labios. Suave, lento y gentil. Abriéndome con sus dedos cerró sus ojos mientras me chupaba, deslizando su otra mano de mi trasero a mi mismísimo centro.

Y entonces Edward finalmente usó sus dedos. Dos que introdujo en mí, curveándolos hacia mi ombligo.

Podía tachar oficialmente otra cosa de mi lista.

Gemí como un alma en pena, todo mi cuerpo sacudiéndose por la fuerza del orgasmo. Pero Edward no se detuvo, bombeándome velozmente con sus dedos mientras me comía literalmente.

Iba a comerme hasta matarme.

Literalmente agarré la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo alejé de mi carne sensible con su boca abierta, con sus mejillas brillando por la humedad.

¡Santo Dios, él es ardiente!

"¡A la cama, ahora!" Casi le chillé. Quería sonar más firme pero mi voz no parecía querer trabajar conmigo.

Edward estaba de pie más rápido de lo que pude darme cuenta. Tomé su mano y me tambaleé hacia mi recámara y por primera vez, no me importó que fuera una quisquillosa maniática del orden cuando se trataba de mi habitación. Tan pronto como estábamos adentro, Edward me agarró y me atrajo a su pecho.

"¿Cómo lo hice antes?"

"¿Estás loco? Como si no lo supieras," le dije, agarrando torpemente su camiseta. De alguna forma la saqué por sobre su cabeza y la arrojé al suelo. Cuando vi su pecho firme babeé como una chica de doce años mirando un póster de Zac Efron.

"Dime," dijo Edward, levantando mi barbilla para pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Puedes darte cuenta ahora que te deseo?"

"Sí," dije entre mi aliento al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de puntillas y besaba sus labios. Una vez más pude sentir su erección cubierta por la mezclilla contra mi estómago. Sonrió contra mis labios, empujándome hacia atrás hasta que caí sobre la cama. Solté unas risitas como una colegiala, cruzando mis piernas por mis tobillos mientras me recargaba sobre las palmas de mis manos. "Ya has visto la mía. Muéstrame la tuya."

Mordió su labio y se sonrojó un poco, quitándose rápidamente su cinturón. Antes de desabrochar el botón de sus _jeans_ sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero y sacó tres condones.

Al menos uno de nosotros estaba pensando claramente. Me había olvidado completamente de esa pequeña parte y en ese momento no estaba precisamente tomando anticonceptivos.

Edward tiró de mis _jeans_, bajándolos finalmente al suelo.

Sin ropa interior. No traía ropa interior.

Casi hiperventilé.

Ahora, eso no quiere decir que era monstruosamente _enorme_. Probablemente, era aproximadamente tres centímetros más largo de los quince promedio. Pero Edward era grueso, su piel tensa con su cabeza casi de un color púrpura. _Wow_, sí me deseaba.

Siseó cuando se agarró con su mano, masajeándola por un momento. "He estado duro desde la primera vez que me besaste. Creí que iba a tener que jalármela en el coche antes de conducir a casa."

Edward parecía ligeramente distraído, su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado con sus ojos cerrados así que decidí ser un poco escurridiza. Me moví hacia la orilla de la cama sobre mi estómago y tomé su cabeza en mi boca.

"¡HIJO DE PUTA!" Gritó sorprendido, su polla saltando hacia arriba en mi boca. Solté una risita en torno a él, tragando más de él. Mi mandíbula dolía un poco al rodearlo pero definitivamente valía la pena. Rodeé sus piernas con mis brazos, acercándolo a la cama. "_Bella_. Bella, cariño. Voy a correrme en tu garganta si no dejas de hacer eso. Joder. Maldición, sí," gimió.

"Se puede decir que esa es la idea, guapo," le dije en broma, moviendo mi lengua rápidamente sobre su abertura.

Sip, todavía estaba jodida. Nunca habría podido decir eso normalmente.

"Jodido infierno," maldijo e incluso eso se escuchó _sexy_ con su acento. "Mierda. Ponte de rodillas en la cama. Quiero estar follándote cuando me corra."

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces.

Estaba de rodillas, sentada sobre mis talones mientras lo veía ponerse el condón. Esperaba que me tomara por detrás pero en vez de eso, se sentó en la cama con su espalda contra mi cabecera.

"¿Cómo me quieres?"

"De cualquier forma que pueda tenerte," sonrió Edward, colocando su mano en mi nuca al atraerme para un beso. "¿Me complacerías?"

"Sí," dije entre mi aliento y en ese momento lo dije totalmente en serio. Complacería cada uno de sus caprichos.

Me puso en una posición en la que nunca había estado, de espaldas a él mientras me sentaba a horcajadas en su cintura. Edward se tomó en su mano y lo frotó contra mí, humedeciéndose muy bien y colocando la punta en mi entrada. Colocando sus dos manos enormes en mis caderas, me presionó hacia abajo.

"Mierda. Apretada. ¿Estás bien? ¿Está bien así?" Dijo entre su aliento detrás de mí, su aliento caliente en mi espalda. Asentí furiosamente, solo disfrutando de la sensación de estar muy llena. Había pasado algo de tiempo. Una vez que Edward estuvo seguro que estaba bien, movió una de sus manos a mi pecho y la otra entre mis piernas al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante, con su nariz contra mi oreja. "Móntame, Bella."

La mano de Edward se quedó quieta entre mis piernas mientras yo subía y bajaba lentamente sobre él pero sus dedos frotaban mi clítoris con cada movimiento. Su otra talentosa mano pellizcaba mi pezón, retorciéndolo con fuerza. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, todo el tiempo besó mi columna.

Mis rodillas empezaron a doler al mismo tiempo que la sensación en mi estómago se hacía más intensa. Quité el cabello de mi cuello y la boca de Edward estuvo ahí al instante, lamiendo el sudor que escurría. Me estremecí por el éxtasis, gimiendo con fuerza.

"¡Mierda! Eso es ardiente," siseé. "Estoy cerca otra vez."

"¿Qué necesitas? Dime qué quieres que haga para hacer que te corras," susurró contra mi espalda, con sus dientes rozando mi hombro.

"Tus dedos. Con más fuerza," conseguí chillar. Hizo lo que le pedí, presionando las yemas de su dedo medio e índice contra mi clítoris al mismo tiempo que se arqueaba hacia arriba debajo de mí para encontrar mis rebotes. "¡Demonios sí!"

Tan pronto como empezaron mis espasmos lo sentí estremecerse detrás de mí, con su frente descansando en mi hombro.

"_Mierda_."

Sentí como si toda la sangre dejara mi cabeza cuando prácticamente me caí de lado. Edward se rio junto a mí, levantándose para tirar el condón. Me sentí confundida en todos los sentidos y decidí que simplemente sería mejor si me quedaba muy quieta por un rato. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando una manta me rodeó y Edward se acurrucaba contra mi espalda.

"¿Vas a tomar una siesta?" Preguntó.

Iba a responder que _no_ pero al parecer, iba a hacerlo ya sea que lo quisiera o no.

Tuve muchos sueños extraños. Sobre oscuridad, ira y lobos. Y había muchos espejos. No me gustaron. No me gustaron ni un poco.

Desperté sintiendo algo húmedo en mi hombro. Era una boca. La boca de Edward. Edward.

Oh. Mierda. _Mierda_…

¿Acabo de dormir con un completo extraño? ¿Acabo de follar a un completo extraño? Iba a contagiarme de herpes. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? No estaba pensando. Estaba drogada. Nunca fumaría de nuevo. _Mierda_.

"Estás despierta y estás agitada."

"¿C-cómo puedes saberlo?" Tartamudeé.

"Tu latido. Va a un millón kilómetros por hora. ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, quitando el cabello de mi cuello. Me incorporé en seguida en la cama, envolviéndome bien con la manta.

Edward estaba igual de magnífico que como lo estaba antes de que me quedara dormida. Tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, frotando mi brazo gentilmente con su mano. Mi miedo por el herpes desapareció. Él no era ese tipo de hombre. No sé cómo lo sabía, pero así era. Todavía iría con el médico, pero sabía que era un buen hombre. Recordé lo que dijo sobre que no era _ese_ tipo de hombre. Yo no era ese tipo de chica, pero antes no estaba pensando claramente. Suspiré, subiendo las rodillas a mi pecho.

"Edward, tenemos que hablar."

"¡¿Le dijiste qué?!" Alice me chilló al día siguiente sobre la comida griega. Al menos iba a ayudarme con la parte de la comida. Incluso me dijo que Jasper quería ayudarme con lo de preparar comida, sobre todo el pastel. Solo teníamos que hacer una cita.

"Le dije que no estaba lista y que lo que hicimos, aunque fue increíble y maravilloso, no debía haber pasado," suspiré, sumergiendo mi pan de pita en el humus. De verdad me estaba gustando. Al principio no creí que me gustara. Tal vez solo estaba tratando de mantener mi mente alejada de todo.

"¡Pero, ¿por qué?! ¡Él es buen tipo! Uno bien parecido y es británico. _Británico_, Bella."

"Pero, no lo conozco," me quejé.

"Jasper lo conoce desde hace unos quince años. Es un tipo genial," Alice frunció el ceño antes de que su rostro se volviera algo malvado. "Déjame ver tu lista."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Solo dámela! ¡Sé que la traes contigo!" Rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

Al instante me sonrojé cuando su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Está bien, sí. Él también es genial en la cama. Necesito trabajar en mí. No puedo ser una buena novia si no me agrado a mí misma. Y en este momento, no me agrado para nada."

"Él podría ayudarte con eso," señaló, sumergiendo su pan en alguna especie de salsa de yogurt que no me gustó para nada.

"No es justo para él. No necesita un trabajo en proceso," froté mi palma contra mi frente. "Además, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¡Es un niño!"

Alice volvió a rodar los ojos. "Tiene veinticinco. No es mucho más joven que nosotros."

"No lo conozco," argumenté.

"¡Entonces, conócelo!"

"No estoy lista," lloriqueé. Agradecida que nuestra comida llegara a la mesa y pensé que Alice iba a dejar el tema. Estaba muy equivocada.

"Conozco a Ed muy bien. Él no va tras las chicas a menos que se sienta _extremadamente_ atraído por ellas. De hecho, es algo tímido. Te apuesto que para cuando llegue a casa Jasper recibe una llamada de él pidiendo información."

"¡Oh, DIOS! Por favor, no le cuenten sobre la lista. No quiero que piense que solo es algo que taché. Por favor, dile a Jasper que no le cuente. Y quiero decir, ahora. Mándale un mensaje, por favor," le supliqué. Alice sacó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje rápidamente. "Gracias."

"De nada. Pero, no creas que voy a dejar pasar esto," dijo, mirándome. "Necesitas echarte un polvo."

"Y que lo digas, hermana," me eché a reír, dándole una mordida a mi cordero. Estaba bien. No era nada asombroso. Probaría algo más la próxima vez.

"¿Estuvo bueno?" Preguntó, mordiendo su labio inferior y meneando sus cejas. "Quiero decir, ¿realmente bueno?"

Me puse de color rojo neón. "Me hizo sentir hermosa."

"Lo eres." Sacudió su cabeza, levantando su mano cuando empecé a discutir. "De acuerdo, dejemos el tema. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de algo más?"

"Suena bien," suspiré.

"Entonces, estaba buscando información sobre gimnasios y encontré uno que está justo en el centro. A cinco minutos desde cualquier dirección. Tiene un gimnasio, clases de danza, yoga, autodefensa, _strip aerobics_, spinning, sauna, y una piscina interior. Incluso tiene una pista interior para caminata y una tina de hidromasaje. Y tiene muy buenos precios. Hasta tienen un cupón," dijo, sacando algo de su bolso y dándomelo. Eran los primeros tres meses gratis si te inscribías por un año, sin cuota inicial. ¿Cómo podía decir que no a eso?

"Claro. Nos inscribiremos mañana. Pero, una cosa…"

"¿Qué?" Alice preguntó antes de comer de su ensalada.

"Sin _strip aerobics_."

"¡Trato hecho!"

Me eché a reír, chocando mi copa con la suya. "Por convertirme en talla diez y amarme a mí misma."

"Por prepararte para volver a desnudarte para Edward," se echó a reír en respuesta. Me burlé y ella se rio, guiñándome un ojo.

"Mary Alice, eres una niña mala, muy _mala_."

"Y tú también, Isabella," soltó una risita. Miró mi lista, asintiendo hacia ella. "¿Sabes? Creí que esa iba a ser la más difícil de lograr. Estaba equivocada. Espero que le hayas agradecido."

Alejé mi plato y golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa. "Cambia. De. Tema."

"¿Fue con sus manos, con su pirulí, o su lengua?" Preguntó con seriedad.

"¿PIRULÍ? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuántos años tienes, doce?" Pregunté. La mesa junto a nosotros se volvió para mirarme y gemí, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. Alice se echó a reír. Por supuesto, ella no estaba avergonzada en lo absoluto. Debí haber sabido que solo estaba jodiendo conmigo. "_Alice_."

"Y deberías tachar eso del coqueteo. Porque estoy segura que ayer le coqueteaste y al parecer te funcionó muy bien." Solo le di una ligera mirada que haría derretir un iceberg. Levantó sus dos manos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Me comportaré. Ahora, hablemos de cómo queremos hacer todo eso de ejercitarnos. Yo podría permitirme bajar unos siete kilos."

Afortunadamente, no habló de Edward por el resto de la tarde, pero mi mente seguía pensando en él. Probablemente jodí la oportunidad de algo muy bueno pero sabía, que al final, tenía razón. Tenía que trabajar en mí.

Tenía que amarme a mí misma antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar amar a otro.

* * *

_**Lo sé, lo sé, yo también quiero abofetear a Bella para que entre en razón. ¿Cómo pudo dejar ir a un inglés? Ejem… quise decir, ¿cómo pudo dejar ir a Edward? :P Y después de ese fogoso encuentro. Otra cosa más tachada de la lista, ¿pero será que perdió la oportunidad de algo más con Edward? Imagino que no ha de haber sido fácil para él que ella le dijera que no debió haber pasado. Pero también es cierto que la autoestima de Bella está muy dañada y necesita, como dijo ella, trabajar en sí misma. Mmmm… complicado. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Como saben me encanta saber su opinión y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué esperan ahora que suceda. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que mantienen vivo el fandom, los que animan a autoras y traductoras a seguir dedicando tiempo a su diversión. Y no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo para escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviarlas ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jade HSos, paupau1, PRISOL, freedom2604, Brenda Cullenn, SharOn, sandy56, ateneaecrivain, BereB, Vanenaguilar, Laliscg, Smedina, mindita04, alejandra1987, Nina Duciel, Vrigny, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Vanina Iliana, ariyasy, Kriss21, cavendano13, saraipineda44, Tecupi, Katie D.B, Adriana Molina, Manligrez, torrespera172, terewee, AnnieOR, lagie, OnlyRobPatti, Amy Lee Figueroa, marme, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Bertlin, Lizdayanna, aliceforever85, anakarinasomoza, EriCastelo, rosycanul10, Yoliki, Adriu, Lectora de Fics, patymdn, Sully YM, rjnavajas, YessyVL13, Lady Grigori, Bitah, Mafer, lauritacullenswan, Leah De Call, Says, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, tulgarita, Labluegirl, piligm, Brillo de Estrellas, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa, Techu, Angie Mufflin, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto. **_


	4. Flash Drive

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Flash Drive**

La noche después de mi almuerzo con Alice trabajé hasta casi las dos de la mañana. Y aunque hice eso, pude salir arrastrándome de la cama a las nueve de la mañana para ir con Alice a inscribirnos al gimnasio. Dejamos todo el papeleo listo e incluso vimos a una de sus entrenadoras.

Al parecer, tendría que perder unos dieciocho kilos para ser talla diez. Casi vomité al escuchar el número. La entrenadora no creyó que fuera mucho. Cuando tenías problemas para deshacerte de dos kilos y medio, lo era. Creía que podría perder ese peso para Acción de Gracias e incluso me alentó a pensar en una talla más pequeña. Tal vez una seis, lo que habría sido unos veintiocho kilogramos, si no es que más.

Le dije que primero lo primero. Ni siquiera quería pensar en veintiocho kilogramos. Tendríamos que ver cómo salía todo.

Después de fijar una hora para encontrarme con Alice en el gimnasio al siguiente día, tenía una reunión con un cliente. No era algo que me entusiasmara. La mujer era una verdadera perra y si no fuera por el hecho que pagaba muchas de mis cuentas, entonces sería a ella a la que enfrentaría.

En un segundo.

En realidad, estaba fantaseando de todas las formas en que la llamaría mientras ella hablaba de cosas que no entendía en lo más mínimo. Como _falsa puta plástica_. O, _muñeca inflable con el CI más bajo que la rata que lleva cargando en el bolso al que llama perro_. _Cazafortunas_ también vino a mi mente. Ella debe haber tenido doce y su esposo ochenta. Sin duda no se había casado con él por el sexo.

Pero, mantuve la boca cerrada como una buena chica. Tal vez esa sería la única cosa en mi lista de la que debería olvidarme. Sin embargo, decidí que solo debería esperar y ver. Si Lauren no tenía cuidado, podría simplemente pasar sin mi permiso.

Después que al fin terminé con la estúpida vaca, fui a la librería y compré Entrevista con el vampiro. Sabía que era algo en mi lista que podría tachar rápidamente.

Leí un capítulo antes de mirar fijamente a mi saludable cena de pollo a la parrilla con limón en una ensalada de lechuga iceberg. Estaba en camino a tachar otra cosa de mi lista. Solo tenía que continuar así.

Oye, tenía que empezar con algo. Sabía que no todos mis objetivos iban a ser tan fáciles como lanzarme sobre Edward.

Casi quemé mi pollo pensando en Edward.

"Basta. A trabajar primero en mí," me reprendí, lanzando mi cabello por sobre mi hombro. "Por esta vez yo soy primero."

Después de cenar, trabajé un poco y pagué algunas cuentas antes de hacer una lista para el gimnasio. Era algo gracioso la cantidad que tenía de música de los noventa. Mucha de ella me recordaba al instituto o los primeros años de la universidad. Fue una buena época para mí. Después de ese breve pensamiento, recopilé una lista de canciones que llamé 'Felicidad en el instituto'. No todas eran precisamente del instituto, algunas eran de antes o después, pero serían geniales para ejercitarme. En total duraba casi una hora y media.

Leí otro capítulo de Entrevista antes de que finalmente me subiera a la cama. Me iba a encontrar con Alice a las tres para ejercitarnos por una hora o algo así. Sabía que iba a necesitar el descanso.

"Me voy a MORIR," dije casi sin voz después de diez minutos en la caminadora. A mi favor, ya me había subido a la bicicleta y a la malvada escaladora de la maldita muerte. Pero apestaba que todavía tenía que usar algo llamado una máquina de remo y unas pesas. "Voy a morir en un gimnasio. No es así como quería morir. Quería morir comiendo tarta o algo así."

Alice se echó a reír.

_Perra_.

"¡Solo no pienses en eso!" Dijo desde su posición a mi lado, viéndose toda adorable con su ropa para ejercitarse. Si no amara tanto a Alice probablemente querría matar su trasero alegre. Nadie debería estar así de feliz mientras se ejercita. "Hablemos de algo más. ¡Oh! Quería decirte, Jasper se ofreció a tachar hoy algo de tu lista si quieres."

"¿Qué?" Le dije, maldiciendo mentalmente al calambre en mi costado. Estaba tratando de trabajar con mi lenguaje soez pero a estas alturas no estaba funcionando muy bien. Bueno, un paso a la vez, supongo.

"Se preguntaba si te gustaría hornear un pastel."

"¿Hablas en serio?" Me reí sarcásticamente. "¿Es mi primer día en el gimnasio y tu marido quiere engordarme con un jodido pastel?"

"No, no. Al parecer, es una receta para algún tipo de pastel saludable que quiere añadir a su nuevo libro y quiere ver si la 'gente normal' puede prepararlo. Hecho con Splenda o algo así y tiene ciruelas pasas."

"¿Ciruelas pasas?" Fruncí un poco el ceño.

"Dije lo mismo," hizo una pequeña mueca, "pero él dijo que son dulces y con mucha fibra y que saben bien con chocolate. ¿Lo ayudarías para no tener que hacerlo yo?"

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ah, ya veo. En realidad te estoy ayudando a ti, ¿cierto?"

"Yo te rasco la espalda, y tú rascas la mía." Me guiñó un ojo. "Ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas."

Después de nuestra pequeña conversación, continuamos con el resto de nuestros ejercicios. Desearía poder decir que se me hizo más fácil a medida que avanzábamos, pero habrían sido pendejadas. Una vez que estuve de vuelta a salvo en las duchas, me apoyé contra la pared y rogué que mis piernas me soportaran el resto de la noche. Me ardían como el infierno. Alice salió de las duchas viéndose perfecta, por supuesto.

Yo salí como una rata mojada con sus pijamas de franela. "Debería correr a casa a cambiarme," dije, levantando mis brazos y mirando a mi atuendo.

"¡Na! Estás perfecta así. Además, solo vamos a ser nosotras y Jasper. Él siempre cocina en sus pantalones de pijama. Incluso me pondré los míos si te hace sentir mejor."

"Vamos a tener una pijamada sin que duerma en tu casa." Le sonreí, caminando con ella de regreso a su pequeño Porsche amarillo. Mi coche se veía muy triste junto a él. Pero el mío era híbrido y el suyo era un coche deportivo. Una gran diferencia. "Sí, está bien. Oh, ¿qué vamos a cenar? ¿Quieres que compre algo?"

"Jazz está preparando pizzas caseras. Totalmente saludables para nosotras," me informó.

"Suena bien," le respondí al entrar a mi coche, arrojando mi mochila del gimnasio en la parte de atrás. "Te veré ahí."

Conecté mi reproductor mp3 a la radio, poniendo mi nueva lista para ejercitarme. Le subí el volumen, moviendo mi cabeza al ritmo de TLC. _No Scrubs_ sonaba en la radio en mi primer año de instituto. Todavía podía cantarla completa de memoria. Ni siquiera había terminado de escuchar toda la canción antes de que llegáramos a la casa de Alice.

"¿Qué estás escuchando?" Me preguntó cuándo salió de su coche con una pequeña carcajada.

"Mi música para el gimnasio. Solo canciones de cuando estábamos en la escuela," le informé, sacando mi reproductor mp3 y mostrándoselo.

"¡Tráelo! Quiero una copia," aplaudió, llevándome a la casa como una niña pequeña.

Después de comer nuestras asombrosas pizzas que estaban cubiertas de tomates secos, cebollas, ajo, pimientos dulces y albahaca, Alice puso mi lista de canciones, subiendo el volumen tanto como pudo.

"¿Sabes a quiénes olvidaste poner aquí?" Dijo Alice, danzando al ritmo de Sugar Ray. "A las Spice Girls."

"¡Búú!" Jasper y yo abucheamos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Alice frunciera el ceño. A ella le encantaban en la escuela. Incluso me arrastró a ver esa horrible película. _Spice world_. Alice no estaba contenta, sobre todo porque lo hicimos hasta que llegamos a la cocina.

Jasper sacó todos los ingredientes y precalentó el horno. Al parecer, iba a dirigirme pero en realidad él no iba a cocinarlo. Estaba segura que terminaría en algún tipo de desastre. No estaba segura en qué, pero terminaría muy mal.

"Muy bien, primero pon la mantequilla," empezó Jasper, señalando a mi tazón.

"Porque la mantequilla es muy saludable," murmuré bajo mi aliento.

"Silencio, mujer. Ahora pon el Splenda y suavízalos juntos hasta que quede linda y tersa," Jasper se rio por mi actitud insolente. "Incorpora los huevos uno a la vez con la batidora antes de añadir la vainilla."

"Sí, amo," repliqué de nuevo, haciendo que rodara los ojos. Le soplé un beso, rompiendo un huevo en el tazón antes de encender la batidora. Entonces, sonó su teléfono.

"Muy bien, esclava, solo añade el otro huevo y entonces la vainilla hasta que esté bien mezclado," dijo cogiendo su móvil. "¿Hola?" Jasper gritó por encima del ruido de la máquina. "Hola, hombre. ¿Qué pasa?"

Le levanté una ceja a Alice que estaba sentada frente a nosotros en la isla. Solo se encogió de hombros.

"No sé. Déjame preguntarle," escuché que dijo Jasper al mismo tiempo que apagué la batidora. "Oye, Bella. ¿Qué tipo de flores te gustan?"

Creo que podría haber estado al otro lado de la habitación y escuchar a quién estaba gritando al otro lado de la línea. "¡Imbécil! ¡Eres un jodido imbécil! ¡No hagas eso!" Escuché a Edward gritar.

"Oh Dios mío," dije entre mi aliento, tornándome roja al instante. "No quiero flores."

"Ella no quiere flores," dijo Jasper al teléfono.

"¡Jasper!" Alice y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo. Aclaré mi garganta y respiré hondo. "Dile que no tiene que sentirse obligado a enviarme flores."

"Al aparecer, no deberías sentirte obligado," dijo Jasper al teléfono. Lo alejó de su rostro. "Dice que no quiere que creas que te usó."

"No es así," le aseguré. "Tampoco quiero que se sienta así y-"

Alice le arrebató el teléfono a Jasper y salía de la cocina. "Mira, Edward, Bella se la pasó increíble contigo y sí, yo sé que no eres ese tipo de hombre. Ella no es ese tipo de chica. Pero Bella pasó recientemente por un trauma y necesita trabajar un poco consigo misma."

Aparentemente cumplir treinta era traumático. No sabía si reír o llorar.

"Alice," lloriqueé mientras la seguía fuera de la cocina. Me sentí de vuelta en el instituto. Aunque sabía por experiencia personal que ni en sueños iba a quitarle ese teléfono.

"Creo que sería una idea fantástica que ustedes dos llegaran a conocerse mejor, pero ella tiene que lidiar primero con algunas cosas. Sé que tú entiendes eso. Tú has lidiado con algunas de esas mismas cosas. Aw, cariño, eres muy dulce. Solo dale a la chica algo de tiempo," dijo Alice con un suspiro, alejando el teléfono de su rostro.

"Dice que siente la necesidad de al menos explicarte." Solo sacudí mi cabeza. "Edward, no tienes que hacerlo. Está bien. Está bien. Te llamaré más tarde, cielo. De acuerdo, adiós."

"Ugh, probablemente cree que soy una perra," grité, poniendo mi rostro en mis manos.

"Para nada. Se siente muy mal," Alice palmeó mi hombro. "Creo que ustedes dos al menos deberían llegar a conocerse."

Me encogí de hombros, frunciéndole el ceño, "A estas alturas estoy demasiado avergonzada."

"¿Vamos a hornear este pastel o qué?" Jasper gritó desde la cocina. Aproveché la oportunidad para escapar, entrando a la cocina para terminar el pastel 'saludable'.

Después de añadir la harina, polvo para hornear, bicarbonato, ciruelas pasas picadas y cacao, metimos el pastel en el horno caliente para poder empezar con el glaseado de queso crema 'bajo en grasa'. Alice le volvió a subir el volumen a la música, bailando mientras yo batía el suave y blanco queso crema. Los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse por encima de todo el ruido que estábamos haciendo era el fuerte sonido de la lluvia cayendo afuera.

"_A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly_…" Alice comenzó a cantar y solo me reí.

"Ugh, otra canción, por favor," se quejó Jasper. Alice rodó los ojos, cantando con ganas al ir a cambiar la canción por una que él aprobara.

Cuando se escuchó No doubt, ella chilló. "¡_I'm just a girl. I guess I'm some kind of freak!_" Alice dijo, saltando por todas partes como una maniática que consumió crack. ¿Dónde conseguía tanta energía? Tenía que encontrar su fuente y asaltarla, o algo. "¡OH! ¡BELLA, ESTÁ LLOVIENDO!"

"Eres una meteoróloga profesional," le dije en broma.

"¡No! Vamos a bailar bajo la lluvia. Ven, tenemos canciones geniales y no está tronando o nada por el estilo. Iré contigo."

Sopesé mis opciones. Tenía mi ropa para ejercitarme con la que podía cambiarme y tenía razón. Esta sería una perfecta oportunidad. Una vez que llegara octubre o noviembre estaría demasiado frío hasta la primavera. Así que, asentí, sonriendo al caminar hacia ella. Justo cuando salimos al patio trasero Smashing Pumpkins comenzó a sonar. Me eché a reír, moviendo la cabeza junto con Alice.

"¡_DESPITE ALL MY RAGE I'M STILL JUST A RAT IN A CAGE!_" Gritamos con la letra de la canción antes de agarrarnos de las manos y empezar a saltar. Jasper estaba parado en la puerta y se reía de nosotras mientras nos empapábamos.

Hasta que escuchamos una fuerte explosión y la alarma de incendios de la cocina. Todos entramos corriendo para encontrar humo saliendo del horno.

"¿Qué demonios?" Jasper gritó al agarrar el extinguidor para apagarlo.

"¡El pastel explotó!" Alice se rio.

Y tenía razón. Todo el horno estaba cubierto de chocolate y ciruelas pasas. Se veía realmente asqueroso.

"No lo hizo la última vez," Jasper se rascó la cabeza después de conseguir algo para sacarlo. Tanto Alice como yo estallamos en carcajadas al ver su expresión.

"Bueno, creo que el pastel tendrá que esperar," Alice dijo finalmente después de tragarse las risitas. "Al menos tachaste algo hoy de la lista."

"Voy a cambiarme," le informé a Jasper y lo palmeé en la espalda para tranquilizarlo mientras él lloriqueaba al ver el desastre en su horno. "Y te ayudaré a limpiarlo, lo prometo."

Después de una hora de trabajar en el horno, finalmente estaba limpio y me fui a casa. A pesar de todo lo de la llamada de Edward, estaba de un humor increíble. No estaba segura si era por la compañía o la comida o el ejercicio pero no me importó.

Cuando llegué a casa había una sorpresa esperándome. Un _flash drive_ colgando de un listón en el pomo de mi puerta. No se necesitaba ser un genio para descifrar de dónde venía. Lo quité y entré a la casa, yendo directamente a mi computadora.

Había solo un archivo en él. Era un archivo de nombre _'Lo siento'_.

_Bella, _

_Comprendo que no quieras flores o nada parecido, pero siento la necesidad de explicarme en una nota o algo así. Supuse que esta era la mejor forma de hacerlo. _

_He estado con cuatro mujeres en toda mi vida. Con la mayoría de ellas salí durante seis meses o más. No soy el tipo de hombre que hace algo así, simplemente saltar de cabeza, pero no pude contenerme. Solo quería asegurarme de que supieras que no te estaba usando porque no estabas precisamente sobria. No fue mi intención aprovecharme de ti. _

_Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de ser tu amigo y conocerte mejor, pero esperaré hasta que te sientas cómoda y estés lista. _

_Dijiste que no eras hermosa. Espero que con el tiempo te des cuenta que es no es cierto. Eres extremadamente hermosa. Y extremadamente _sexy_. _

_Lo siento, no quiero que te sientas incómoda o avergonzada, pero es cierto. _

_Por favor, ten presente que cuando estés lista, seré tu amigo si me lo permites. _

_Edward_

Mordí mi labio y suspiré. Casi deseé que él fuera alguna clase de pendejo horrible para poder odiarlo y seguir con mi vida. Pero solo me sentí como una completa perra y más que un poco estúpida porque él era muy amable.

_Trabaja en ti misma_, dije en mi cabeza. _Si está destinado a ser, será. _

Suspiré una vez más. Esperaba en Dios que fuera cierto.

Las siguientes dos semanas, trabajé, por supuesto, pero también fui al gimnasio todos los días ya fuera sola o con Alice. También pasé mucho tiempo con Jasper y Alice. Comí saludable, avanzando hacia mi objetivo de estar más delgada y cocinar más saludable. También terminé Entrevista con el vampiro. Era mejor que la película pero no pude evitar imaginarme a Brad Pitt como Louis.

Algo en los vampiros siniestros era simplemente ardiente. No sé por qué. Simplemente así era.

Sin embargo, además del libro, no taché nada más de mi lista. Una noche cuando estaba completamente sola y no había nada en la televisión, escribí la lista en mi computadora. Necesitaba que estuviera fresca en mi mente. Le puse una bonita letra e incluso subrayé las ocho cosas que ya había hecho. Imprimí dos copias, una para mí y otra para una muy determinada Alice. Aunque ella probablemente ya tenía la maldita cosa memorizada. Creo que la veía con más frecuencia que yo.

Dos semanas después del pastel explosivo, Alice me llamó toda emocionada. "¿Te gustaría ir a un concierto?"

"Depende de quién esté tocando," respondí, colocando el teléfono en mi hombro mientras trabajaba en el sitio web de una compañía de tiendas para mascotas.

"¡Jimmy Buffett!" Chilló.

"¿Te refieres a Margaritaville, Jimmy Buffett?" Le dije, terminando mi trabajo y cerrando el navegador de internet. Sabía que en realidad no podría trabajar con Alice hablando de todos modos.

"¡Sip! Rosalie, recuerdas a la maliciosa hermana mayor de Jasper, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarla?" Resoplé. Pocas personas eran así de hermosas o así de malas en el mundo. Ella era algo así como, inolvidable.

"Bueno, ella trabaja para la oficina de turismo y se anotó unos seis boletos gratis. Recuerdo como tu papá solía escucharlo todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando hacíamos parrilladas."

"Oh sí," sonreí. "Buenos tiempos."

"Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Hacemos una parrillada antes para luego llenarnos de tequila mientras bailamos al ritmo de algunos clásicos?" Dijo muy emocionada. "No pude pensar en una mejor manera de que vayas a tu primer concierto. Escuché que los de él eran unos de los mejores."

"De acuerdo," acepté, haciéndola chillar con fuerza. "¿Cuándo?"

"Este sábado. Comeremos antes y luego nos reuniremos con Rose y su esposo en Pizza Hut Park."

"¿Sigue siendo mala? ¿Debería llevar un collar de ajo?" Pregunté con una risita.

"Mierda, solo si me traes uno también. Todavía no le agrado mucho la mayor parte del tiempo," dijo Alice con un suspiro, sonando un poco frustrada. "No sé cómo Emmett puede soportarla. Él es un tipo muy lindo."

No he conocido aún a Emmett, pero si ella seguía siendo la Rosalie que recordaba, entonces cualquier otra persona era más amable. Pero, yo tenía que ser amable. "Bueno, no puede ser tan horrible si les está ofreciendo boletos de concierto."

"Eso es cierto," concordó. "Antes vamos a preparar unas hamburguesas," dijo Alice, cambiando de tema.

"Con Heinz 57 y patatas fritas a la francesa," le dije, citando una de sus canciones más famosas.

"¡Y cerveza fría de barril, nena! Llega aquí como a las tres. Vamos a asarlas. Será divertido. De hecho, antes voy a ir al centro así que, ¿por qué no te recojo y luego podemos pasar a dejarte después del concierto?"

"Claro," acepté. "Suena que será divertido. De verdad necesitaba algo que me animara."

"¡No te preocupes, Bella! ¡Te prometo que te ayudaré a hacer de este año el mejor de tu vida!" Alice dijo entusiasmada.

De verdad esperaba que tuviera razón.

* * *

_**Es genial tener una Alice en tu vida :) Desde que se reencontró con su amiga, la vida de Bella ha cambiado totalmente, ya ha tachado ocho cosas de su lista y conoció a un hombre guapísimo y amable. Y aunque Bella se resiste, tal parece que Edward no quiere dar su brazo a torcer. ¿Podrá convencerla de aceptar su 'amistad'? Ya lo veremos, por lo pronto, veremos qué pasa en ese concierto. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y no lo olviden, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó. Sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros y con ellos, son USTEDES los que mantienen vivo el fandom. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen unas cuantas palabras en agradecimiento. No les cuesta nada y si ponen una sonrisa en nuestro rostro :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: jupy, Jade HSos, Laliscg, YessyVL13, Paola Lightwood, sandy56, lunaweasleycullen14, dushakis, bbluelilas, torrespera172, Smedina, Labluegirl, aliceforever85, Mel ACS, Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, Lizdayanna, SharOn, ELIZABETH, Manligrez, anakarinasomoza, Katie D.B, Vanenaguilar, Say's, alimago, saraipineda44, AnnieOR, paupau1, Tecupi, BereB, Adriana Molina, clary, alejandra1987, Nadiia16, Liz Vidal, seelie lune, patymdn, cavendano13, Lectora de Fics, Brenda Cullenn, Bertlin, Pam Malfoy Black, EriCastelo, lauritacullenswan, glow0718, Tata XOXO, Mafer, injoa, lagie, angryc, Yoliki, Tahirizhita grey pattz, rjnavajas, PRISOL, Techu, terewee, Adriu, Pili, Nanny Swan, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, freedom2604, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero que sea muy pronto. **_


	5. Parrot head

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Parrot head (1)**

Me acosté en la cama mientras luchaba por meter la panza. La pesa decía que había perdido casi cuatro kilos y que me condenen si no iba a tratar de ponerme mis _jeans _ajustados. Ajustado para mí era solo una talla más pequeña pero aun así, no me importó. Más pequeña era más pequeña.

Después de unos minutos forcejeando con la dura mezclilla y el fastidioso botón, finalmente me los puse.

"¡Demonios sí! ¡Talla catorce!" Dije al levantarme de un salto de la cama después de subir el cierre. "Si no como o respiro, estoy lista para irme," dije, bajando la vista a la mezclilla oscura. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar una blusa que fuera linda y cómoda.

Eso fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Busqué y busqué en mi armario, sin quedar satisfecha con nada que tuviera. En realidad, todo estaba pasado de moda ya que odiaba ir de compras. Finalmente me decidí por una blusa roja que mi mamá me había regalado en Navidad el año pasado. Resaltaba mis tetas más de lo que me gustaba pero al menos cubría mi enorme trasero.

Después de elegir una blusa, me puse una delgada capa de maquillaje y peiné mi cabello en una elegante cola de caballo. Incluso me puse unos pendientes de aro plateados, un collar, y un brazalete. Todos eran de _Target_ pero nadie más tenía que saber eso.

De hecho, por primera vez me sentí _chic_. Hasta me puse unas lindas botas de cuero negras. No estaría precisamente cómoda pero al menos me veía bien.

Cuando abrí la puerta principal, Alice silbó. "Muy _sexy,_ mama."

"¡Mira! ¡Una talla más pequeña!" Dije, dándome la vuelta para mostrarle los _jeans_.

"Ir al gimnasio está dando resultados muy rápidamente, ¿eh?" Preguntó al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba su brazo con el mío. Solo metí algo de dinero, mi licencia y una tarjeta de crédito en mi bolsillo. Ni en sueños iba a llevar una cartera esta noche.

"Sorprendentemente, sí. He estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo," le informé mientras bajábamos en el ascensor.

"Sigue así. A este paso, quedarás perfecta para Acción de Gracias. Los chicos no sabrán qué los golpeó," Alice dijo bromeando.

Rodé mis ojos al subir al pequeño Porche. Solo estaba agradecida de que iríamos en la enorme SUV de Jasper. Era más fácil subir y bajar. Además, no me sentía tan enorme saliendo de ella. Me sentía como un payaso de circo saliendo de ese diminuto y brillante coche de color amarillo neón.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Alice, Jasper estaba montando la parrilla. Tan pronto como quedé a la vista sus ojos miraron solo una cosa.

"Deja de ver las tetas de Bella," su esposa dijo con un resoplido, dándome una cerveza. No era una de esas que _saben a orina_ sino una de malta afrutada de Suecia. Estaba agradecida que Alice y yo tuviéramos gustos similares en este tipo de cosas.

"¡Pero ellas me están mirando!" Dijo Jasper, su rostro tornándose rojo. Me eché a reír y acomodé mi sujetador.

"¿Tienes buena vista, cariño?" Le dije, apretándolas para él.

"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que va a ser una larga noche para mí?" Frunció el ceño, moviendo los carbones calientes con un palo.

"¡Aw! Lo siento," le dije al envolver un brazo alrededor de su cintura y descansando mi cabeza en su hombro. "Les diré que dejen de mirarte." Bajé la vista a mi pecho. "Chicas, compórtense."

"Desearía tener un par con el que hablar," Alice hizo un puchero, tratando de apretar sus pequeños pechos con sus brazos. No estaba funcionando.

"¿Por qué estás mujeres están tratando de matarme?" Jasper murmuró para sí mismo mientras entraba a la cocina para traer la carne para la parrilla. "Acariciándose frente a mí. Son malas. A menos que estén planeando hacer algo al respecto…" Jasper dijo, su voz desvaneciéndose en el fondo.

Alice y yo empezamos a reír al mismo tiempo.

"Deberíamos dejarlo tranquilo," le dije con una pequeña carcajada.

"Entonces, vamos a trabajar en las papas fritas. ¿Crees que puedes evitar que esas exploten?"

"No sé," dije con una risita, "Aunque sin duda voy a intentarlo. Espera… ¿Es una receta de Jasper?"

"Nop, congeladas. Deberíamos estar a salvo."

Nos carcajeamos como tontas, simplemente pasando un buen rato. El pobre Jasper hizo un puchero cuando volvió al haberlo escuchado todo.

Murmuró entre su aliento cuando Alice le plantó un beso en su mejilla antes de que entráramos a la cocina.

Hicimos las papas fritas junto con una ensalada mixta. Oye, tenía que ser al menos un poco saludable. También preparamos ensalada de frutas para el postre.

Las hamburguesas estuvieron _increíbles_.

"Alice, tienes suerte de que ya estés casada con él porque te lo robaría. Es bien parecido y cocina. ¿Hay algo mejor?" Pregunté, haciendo sonrojar a Jasper en un lindo tono de rojo. Frunció sus labios y sonrió con timidez viendo a su tazón de melón.

"Sí, hay algo mejor. Pero hay ciertas cosas de las que no podemos hablar en la mesa," me guiñó un ojo. Jasper casi se tornó color púrpura cuando se atragantó con un pedazo de fruta. Alice se preocupó por él, palmeando su espalda con fuerza hasta que se detuvo. Sus ojos estaban llorosos. Pobre, nos pasamos un poco.

"Voy a lavar muy rápido los platos," dijo con un resuello, dejándonos solas a mí y a Alice.

"¡Ves, hay algo mejor! ¡También lava los platos!" Dijo bromeando. Solté una risita al ver su expresión alegre. Dos cervezas y Alice estaba un poco ebria. En realidad, era algo mono.

"Vamos. Vamos a ayudarlo para poder irnos."

Nos fuimos bastante temprano. Debimos haber llegado más pronto de lo que lo hicimos. Jasper trató de defenderse y decir que había pasado algo de tiempo desde que condujo en Texas. Alice estaba molesta porque fue demasiado obstinado para encender el jodido GPS antes de perderse. Así que, para cuando llegamos ahí, el concierto iba a empezar en unos treinta minutos, lo que probablemente era apenas tiempo suficiente para llegar a nuestros asientos.

Al caminar hacia el frente del área de boletos, Jasper llamó a su hermana para averiguar dónde estaba. "Sí, ya me di cuenta. ¡Oye! Lo siento. Ugh, sí, está bien. Ahí estaré en un minuto."

"¿Pusiste ajo en tu bolsillo?" Alice me susurró. Troné mis dedos dramáticamente, soltando unas risitas.

"Sabía que había olvidado algo."

"¡Hola, hermano!" Llamó un vozarrón. Me volví rápidamente para ver que pertenecía a una mole de hombre. Y me refiero a que medía como unos dos metros y con unos ciento ochenta kilos de músculo. Más parecido a una barrera humana. Atrajo a Alice en un rápido abrazo antes de palmear la espalda de Jasper. "¿Te perdiste?"

"No," Jasper gimió. "El estúpido tráfico."

"Sí, culpa al tráfico," murmuró Alice bajo su aliento. Cuando él la miró feo ella solo sonrió inocentemente. "Emmett, ella es mi amiga Bella. Bella, él es Emmett y recuerdas a Rosalie."

Rosalie agitó débilmente su mano antes de volver a cruzar sus brazos sobre su enorme pecho. Emmett, por el contrario, me dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Encantado de conocerte!" Dijo con voz fuerte.

"Igualmente," dije casi sin voz antes que finalmente me bajara.

"Oh, sí. Y él es Edward," me dijo, haciéndose a un lado. Detrás de él estaba el hermoso pelirrojo Edward con sus mejillas tan rojas que hacían juego con su cabello. Sus ojos estaban amplios y sorprendidos. "T se arrepintió al último minuto así que invité a Ed," dijo Emmett, hablando por encima de mi cabeza. "Sabía que no les importaría."

"Hola," dije entre mi aliento, mi rostro calentándose.

"Hola," dijo, su acento marcado pasando saliva. Entonces me sonrió. Era amplia y cordial y simplemente hermosa. No pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta. Después de eso, su sonrojo empezó a desvanecerse lentamente.

"¿Me perdí algo?" Escuché que Rosalie le preguntó a alguien en el fondo.

"Más de lo que crees. No te preocupes por eso," dijo Jasper. "Vengan. Vamos por nuestros asientos."

"Lo siento," me susurró Alice mientras caminábamos por el ruidoso pasillo hacia nuestros asientos. "No sabía que él venía. Creí que venía Tanya, la prima de Jasper."

"Está bien," le aseguré. "Soy una chica grande. Soy madura. Puedo manejarlo."

"Si estás segura," dijo preocupada. "Podemos irnos-"

"¡Demonios no!" Casi le grité antes de controlar mi voz. "Necesito tachar algo de mi lista y no hay mejor forma de hacerlo, ¿cierto? Estoy bien."

Por supuesto, Edward tenía que sentarse junto a mí. Pero, como dije, era lo bastante madura para manejarlo. En realidad, no tuve tanto tiempo para preocuparme porque pronto el área estaba saturada de música.

"¿Esto está bien?" Me susurró Edward. Me hizo pensar en la noche que estuvimos juntos. De hecho, hizo que me estremeciera.

"Está bien," le prometí pero él no parecía convencido. Tan solo la forma en que me miraba me estaba calentando. Afortunadamente, la multitud realmente se prendió entonces y todos tuvimos que ponernos de pie solo para poder ver.

Una de mis canciones favoritas vino primero, poniéndome realmente de buen humor. Me recordó a mi papá. Se llamaba _Fruitcakes_. No pude evitar balancearme y cantar al ritmo de la música. Cuando miré a Edward me estaba observando, sonriendo.

Le guiñé un ojo. De acuerdo, estaba coqueteando y eso no estaba bien pero era lindo saber que podía hacer que alguien se sonrojara a propósito.

Alice y yo chillamos cuando siguió _Cheeseburger in Paradise_. Ella empujó a Edward a un lado para venir a bailar conmigo. Cantábamos con fuerza, bailando estúpidamente con la otra con nuestros brazos sobre nuestra cabeza mientras balanceábamos nuestras caderas. Jasper nos tomó una foto con su teléfono, abrazándonos. Esos nos detuvo solo por tres segundos.

Era asombroso cómo no había escuchado estas canciones en al menos un par de años pero todavía me sabía toda la letra. También Alice.

Cuando terminó la canción, Alice y yo caímos sobre la otra riendo como colegialas. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que me divertí tanto. Y entonces él empezó a tocar otra gran canción llamada _Pencil Thin Mustache_. Era la favorita de mi papá. La tocaba todo el tiempo. Probablemente no debería haberlo hecho cerca de niños, pero aun así lo hizo.

Alice y yo seguimos bailando entre nosotras. Aunque me estaba divirtiendo y riendo, hizo que me diera cuenta que de verdad necesitaba tomar clases de baile. Investigaría eso el lunes.

"_Blacktop dirty bop, copping a feel. ¡You're rubbing on the living room floor! ¡SO SOFT! ¡Send you off to collage to gain a little knowledge and all you want to do is LEARN HOW TO SCORE!_" Gritamos, carcajeándonos después.

Hacia el final de la canción, Jasper tiró de Alice de nuevo hacia él para que finalmente pudiera bailar con él. Ella se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dándole un buen espectáculo. Él se echó a reír, besándola con ganas en la boca. Sonreí al ver la escena, simplemente feliz de que fueran tan felices juntos.

Edward estaba de pie junto a mí cuando comenzó otra canción. Una que me tomó un minuto darme cuenta cuál era. Lo hice cuando empezó el coro, con mi mirada fija en él.

"_¿Why don't we get drunk and screw __**(2)**__?" _

"¡Voy por algo para beber!" Le grité incómoda a Alice. Ella asintió y frunció un poco el ceño.

"Yo también," dijo Edward después, siguiéndome afuera.

"¿Te sientes _así _de incómoda?" Preguntó. "¿Que ni siquiera puedes escuchar una canción sobre sexo?"

Me eché a reír, masajeando la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "No precisamente."

"Lo siento," se disculpó.

"¡Oye! No hagas eso. Te dije que estaba bien, y realmente me gustaría que seamos amigos. Este puede ser un buen comienzo," dije al caminar hacia las concesiones. Cuando vi la gigantesca fila, suspiré. Iba a llevarnos un tiempo.

"Eso me gustaría," dijo Edward en voz baja, parándose junto a mí en la fila.

"Así que," dije, buscando algo de qué hablar. "Um, ¿cómo conoces a Emmett y a Rosalie?"

"Oh, de hecho, Em es mi tío."

"¿Tu tío?" Me eché a reír. "Él no es mucho mayor que yo. Y parece ser un buen chico. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?"

Se rio, asintiendo. "Es un buen chico y es solo ocho años mayor que yo. Mi madre es originaria de Texas."

"De acuerdo, entonces, ¿espera? ¿Cómo adquiriste el acento?" Pregunté, señalando su boca. Se tornó en una sonrisa torcida mientras se recargaba en el barandal.

"Mi padre es británico. Mi mamá fue a Londres para estudiar. Se conocieron y se enamoraron. Ya sabes, de ese tipo de cosas."

"Entonces, ¿cómo terminaste aquí?" Dije, mordiendo mi labio inferior. "Si no te importa que pregunte, de todos modos."

"Puedes preguntarme lo que sea," me aseguró. "Bueno, vivimos en Londres hasta que cumplí unos diez o doce años. Volvimos para ir a la boda de Emmett y Rosalie y mi papá vio lo mucho que mi madre echaba de menos estar cerca de su familia, así que planeó conseguir un trabajo en el hospital para niños aquí un par de años después."

"_Wow_, eso es increíble. ¿Has estado aquí desde entonces?"

"Sip," dijo, enfatizando la letra con esos lindos y suaves labios. "Es solo que nunca perdí el acento."

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en regresar a Londres?"

"Bueno, no a vivir. Mi papá se retiró el año pasado y se mudaron de vuelta para poder estar cerca de todos los lugares 'románticos' que quieren visitar en Europa. No me importaría visitarlos pronto. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los vi."

"¿Te gusta más Texas?" Pregunté.

"Solo digamos que hay más belleza natural por aquí," dijo, devolviéndome el guiño.

De acuerdo, me derretí un poco. Aunque, era justo, yo había coqueteado con él. Aclaré mi garganta, tratando de pensar en la forma de cambiar el tema.

"Así que, nunca pregunté qué haces para ganarte la vida."

"Soy músico."

"Ah," asentí. "Eso tiene sentido."

"¿Qué tiene sentido?"

"Bueno, simplemente eres encantador. Debí haberlo imaginado eso y-" Me detuve antes de que pudiera terminar pero era demasiado tarde.

"¿Imaginado qué?" Sonrió con suficiencia, esperando mi respuesta.

"Eres realmente bueno con tus manos," susurré. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. De nuevo, aclaré mi garganta rápidamente, continuando con la conversación. "¿Qué tocas?"

"Piano, guitarra, bajo, y violín," respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ah, un hombre de muchos talentos," le dije bromeando cuando finalmente nos acercamos al mostrador. Los dos ordenamos _Cocas light_ para beber.

"Bueno, empecé con el piano cuando era un niño. Luego estudié violín en la escuela porque quería hacer algo diferente. Y luego, por supuesto, al crecer un poco más probé con la guitarra y el bajo para ser genial," dijo, pagando nuestras bebidas. Deslicé cinco dólares en su bolsillo, haciéndolo sonreír. No iba a dejar que pagara por mí. Afortunadamente, lo ignoró y continuó hablando. "Paga las cuentas."

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tocas en una banda o algo así?"

"En realidad, no. Toco en eventos especiales, cumpleaños, bodas y cosas así. O, toco en clubes o restaurantes. De hecho, tengo todo reservado hasta después de Navidad."

"Entonces…" Alargué la palabra, sonriéndole con tristeza. "Eres un cantante de bodas."

"¡No! ¡No canto!" Edward dijo rápidamente, sus mejillas ardiendo una vez más. "Además, ¿me parezco a Adam Sandler?"

Me eché a reír, "No, para nada."

"Gracias a Dios." Sonrió, tocando mi espalda baja con su gran mano. "¿Crees que debemos volver a entrar?"

"¿Te importaría si termino primero mi bebida?" Pregunté, recargándome en la pared junto a la puerta de la arena. "Está algo ruidoso ahí dentro."

"Oh, tienes razón. Sí. En este momento está un poco ruidoso."

Así que escuchamos un par de canciones mientras teníamos nuestras bebidas y conversábamos un poco más. Él era un tipo muy agradable y tan tímido, lo que me sorprendió. Todo parecía encender sus mejillas, muy parecido a mí. Al menos teníamos eso en común. Tampoco parecía gustarle mucho las multitudes enloquecidas. Estaba casi feliz de que estuviéramos afuera cuando Jimmy comenzó a tocar _Margaritaville _porque los gritos de la gente sacudieron las paredes.

Entramos entre canciones cuando finalmente terminó. Alice me levantó una ceja pero solo me encogí de hombros y sonreí. Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta y miró de Edward a mí. Una vez más, solo me encogí de hombros. Me encantan las conversaciones psíquicas.

"¡Bueno, ya que nos acercamos a _Halloween_, tengo una canción especial para ustedes! Perfecta para la ocasión." Jimmy gritó, captando la atención de todos. Una música 'espeluznante' comenzó a sonar en el fondo y me hizo reír. Miré a Edward y me estaba sonriendo. _"I'd rather walk through fire than converse with my shrink, but I'm getting better or at least that's one some people think __**(3)**__."_

Comprendía ese sentimiento.

"_Vampires, mummies, and the holy ghost are things that terrify me the most… __**(3)**__"_ Toda la multitud cantó con el coro. Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar porque no me sabía la letra. _"I was never ever frightened of the murderer on my block. He nurtured orchids and raised hamsters. ¡The neighborhood is still in shock! __**(3)**__" _

Tanto Edward como yo estallamos en carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

"_I need protection from the things in my head… __**(3)**__" _

Edward chocó sus hombros con los míos y se acercó para susurrar en mi oído, "No creo que yo sea el único que sabe cómo se siente eso."

Me eché a reír y asentí. Iba a tener que descargar esa canción tan pronto llegara a casa.

Luego otra gran melodía se escuchó. _Gypsies in the Palace_. Miré a Alice y estaba bailando con Jasper. Hice un pequeño puchero pero decidí que podía bailar sola.

"¿Me permites esta pieza?" Dijo Edward, tendiéndome su mano.

Podíamos ser amigos, ¿verdad? Los amigos bailaban. No me molestaría para nada. Tomé su mano y al instante me tomó en sus brazos para bailar con demasiado entusiasmo al estilo de la música zydeco **(4)**. Me echó hacia atrás, haciéndome reír con fuerza, haciéndome girar en el pequeño espacio.

Yo bailaba horrible pero él no era tan malo. No podía imaginar lo que podría hacer con un poco más de espacio.

Y ayudó que fue un caballero todo el tiempo, manteniendo sus manos en el lugar correcto.

"¡Ah!" Chillé cuando mi cabello tocó el suelo y casi nos caímos cuando me volvió echar hacia atrás. Afortunadamente, el equilibrio de Edward era mejor que el mío. Solo reímos al mismo tiempo que corregíamos y caímos uno sobre el otro cuando nos enderezamos. Nos movimos de un lado al otro como unos idiotas, su mano en mi cintura y la otra sosteniendo mi mano en el aire.

Al acercarse el final de la canción, no me soltó. Era una canción lenta. De hecho, era una de las más populares. _A pirate looks at forty_.

"¿Todavía quieres bailar?" Preguntó en mi oído. Asentí y se acercó un poco más, todo mientras seguía siendo un caballero.

Mientras nos balanceábamos lentamente al ritmo de la música, trataba de recordar por qué esa noche fui una completa idiota y lo alejé.

_Para trabajar en mí_, es cierto. En ese momento, todo lo que quería era trabajar en él. Quitándole la ropa.

Compórtate. _Puedo hacer esto_.

Amigos, _maldita sea_.

Finalmente, la canción terminó y Edward me soltó a regañadientes. Me dio una sonrisa tensa, una que no llegó por completo a sus ojos. Se la devolví y suspiré.

"¡Han sido un gran público! ¡Como si hubiera alguna duda! ¡Estamos en TEXAS después de todo! ¡Aquí tienen una para el camino! ¡Será mejor que tengan cuidado con _Volcano_!" Jimmy gritó desde el escenario, provocando que la audiencia gritara a medida que tocaba la canción.

Después de eso todos empezaron a salir pero decidimos esperar a que terminara la estampida. Volví a tomar mi asiento, sintiéndome bastante cansada. Edward también se sentó. Podía darme cuenta por su expresión que estaba pensando en algo.

"Gracias por el baile," le dije, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo debería agradecerte. De verdad, pasé un buen rato," me aseguró, mirándome con sus grandes ojos verdes. Eran muy bonitos, enmarcados por esas gruesas pestañas rojas. No sabía cómo mantenía alejada a las chicas.

"Yo también," le aseguré.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Edward de pronto se movió, sacando lo que parecía un marcador de su bolsillo. Tomó mi mano y puso la palma hacia arriba. "Mira, sé que las cosas son realmente incómodas y eso pero como te dije, quiero ser tu amigo si tú quieres ser la mía. Este es mi correo electrónico y puedes escribirme en algún momento. Podemos hablar y conocernos mejor el uno al otro."

"Está bien," le dije despacio, mordiendo mi labio cuando la sensación hizo cosquillas en mi piel. Escribió EAMCmusic en gmail punto com antes de levantar mi mano para soplar en mi palma y que no se borrara.

Con ese movimiento, la gelatina de Bella estaba haciendo una reaparición. Mordí mi labio, pensando rápidamente en mi siguiente movimiento. Edward iba a devolver el marcador a su bolsillo pero lo detuve, agarrando su mano. Tomé el marcador y rápidamente escribí mi correo electrónico en su palma. "Este es el mío. Definitivamente escríbeme, ¿de acuerdo? Me encantaría charlar."

"Sí," me dio una sonrisa torcida, sonrojándose de nuevo. "Eso suena genial."

Tomó mi mano y le dio un pequeño apretón antes de acercarse para darme un suave beso en mi mejilla. Me dio tiempo suficiente para alejarme pero en vez de eso me incliné hacia él.

"Entonces, ¿qué fue eso allá atrás?" Alice preguntó cuando volvimos a la camioneta.

"Solo estábamos intercambiando correos. Ya sabes, para poder conocernos mejor y ser amigos," le dije, sonrojándome un poco.

"¿Lo escribió en tu mano? ¡Eso es tan del instituto!" Soltó una risita, "Es lindo."

"Jasper, no me dijiste que tú y Edward están algo así como relacionados," le dije, ignorando a Alice.

"Nunca me preguntaste," se encogió de hombros. Jasper me miró a través del espejo retrovisor, con una expresión significativa en su rostro. "Él es realmente un buen tipo, Bella. No es el tipo de hombre que crees que es."

Pensé en esa frase el resto del viaje a casa. ¿Qué tipo de hombre creía yo que era?

Cuando entré a mi departamento fui a revisar mi correo, algo que hacía de forma bastante obsesiva. Tenía uno de mi madre, con lo que parecían fotos adjuntas, que me salté para después. Tenía correo spam de mi papá. Tenía varios de clientes pero el que más destacaba era uno en la parte superior.

Edward Cullen – Buenas noches

_Solo quiero decirte que por ti pasé un momento increíble esta noche. Espero que duermas bien y buenas noches. _

Sonreí, presionando responder.

_También la pasé muy bien. Dulces sueños. _

Su respuesta fue casi instantánea.

_No tengo duda de que los tendré porque mis sueños estarán llenos de ti. _

Suspiré, cerrando mi _laptop_. Tiré de mi cabello al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, y me recargué en mi silla.

"Claro, en el momento que me centro en mí, él aparece."

* * *

**(1) Un parrothead se le dice a un fan de Jimmy Buffet. **

**(2) ¿Por qué no nos emborrachamos y follamos?**

**(3) Preferiría caminar por el fuego que hablar con mi loquero, pero estoy mejorando o al menos eso es lo que algunas personas creen. **

**Vampiros, momias, y el santo fantasma son las cosas que más me aterran… **

**Nunca me asustó el asesino de mi cuadra. Él cultivaba orquídeas y criaba hamsters. ¡El vecindario todavía está en shock! **

**Necesito protección de las cosas en mi cabeza. **

**(4) La palabra zydeco, hace referencia a la música originada por la combinación de la tradición musical cajún y elementos del blues. Es la música propia de los afroamericanos de Luisiana de lengua francesa.**

* * *

_**Pues sí, algunas se imaginaron que Edward se presentaría en el concierto y así fue, y aunque al principio fue algo incómodo para ambos, al final se la pasaron muy bien y son, ¿amigos? Ya se imaginarán cómo terminará eso, mmm… ¿se resistirán a algo más? Aunque Bella está muy resuelta a trabajar en ella primero. Así que tal parece que queremos cachetear a Bella más de una vez jejeje. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, recuerden que sus reviews son importantes porque animan a autoras y traductoras a continuar en el fandom, compartiendo con ustedes más historias. Y por supuesto, así leeremos más pronto el siguiente ;) así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme qué fue lo que más les gustó. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Maryluna, Isa Labra Cullen, Nadiia6, aliceforever85, paupau1, kaja0507, Cinti77, lunaweasleycullen14, Tereyasha Mooz, BereB, lagie, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Mel ACS, Tecupi, YessyVL13, patymdn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, bealnum, Katie D.B, ELIZABETH, jupy, Smedina, SharOn, Yoliki, Adriu, Lectora de Fics, Manligrez, EriCastelo, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Sully YM, MariePrewettMellark, PRISOL, Adriana Molina, Leah De Call, alejandra987, freedom2604, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, terewee, Lizdayanna, glow0718, AnnieOR, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, sandy56, Amy Lee Figueroa, Vrigny, torrespera172, Say's, Pili, Liz Vidal, seelie lune, Brenda Cullenn, Lady Grigori, Bertlin, Mafer, Kriss21, injoa, Paola Lightwood, rjnavajas, Vanenaguilar, cavendano13, tulgarita, angryc, Pam Malfoy Black, ariyasy, lauritacullenswan, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leeremos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto. **_


	6. Volviéndose loca

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Volviéndose loca**

Ese lunes siguiente me uní a una clase de danza que hacían en el gimnasio. La primera clase en realidad no fue sino hasta el martes pero tuve la oportunidad de conocer al profesor de baile. Era un hombre alto y delgado con cabello negro extremadamente largo y una nariz delgada. Era italiano y ruidoso y más que un poco _gay_. No pude evitar reírme al ver lo estereotipado que era. Aro, ese era su nombre, era bastante amable y al menos no tuve que preocuparme porque se sobrepasara conmigo durante nuestras lecciones. Tuve que ocultar mi risa cuando dijo la palabra Chacha. Casi me orino cuando finalmente lo dejé salir todo, las mujeres me miraba como si me hubiese vuelto loca en el baño mientras reía. Entre sus desenfrenados gestos de manos y su repentina voz chillona, fue demasiado para mí.

El martes comprendí que nunca voy a ser una bailarina increíble, pero al menos podía tachar eso de mi lista.

Y mi vida en mi computadora se volvió más interesante al añadir a Edward a mi lista de contactos. Nos enviamos correos electrónicos, hablando de nuestro día. Él trabajó en tres bodas el domingo, solo tocando la música para que la novia caminara por el pasillo. Pensé que era gracioso que tocara la guitarra eléctrica en una, el piano en otra, y el violín en la última. No podía imaginar la cantidad de instrumentos que metía en ese pequeño Camaro suyo.

Aprendí que su color favorito era el rojo y que le temía a las víboras. Conversamos sobre nuestras películas favoritas, la de Edward era una película animé de la que nunca antes había escuchado. Dijo que vendría a mi casa y la veríamos en algún momento en el futuro si quería. Le dije que lo pensaría. Le conté que la mía era El club de los cinco. Él me dijo que era una típica chica.

Durante la siguiente semana seguí comiendo tan saludable como me fue posible, trabajando, haciendo ejercicio con o sin la alegre influencia de Alice, e incluso me esforcé por mejorar mi lenguaje. Esa mierda no funcionó muy bien, pero lo estaba intentando, maldita sea.

El martes siguiente casi me rompí el trasero y decidí que las lecciones de baile no eran para mí. Aro dijo que era una lástima y que cualquiera podía aprender. Le dije que lo consideraría después de perder un poco más de peso, para así tener suficiente energía para seguirle el paso.

Después de clase, me puse en la computadora y revisé mi correo para hacer algo de trabajo. Justo en la cima estaba un correo de Edward titulado _Acabo de terminar y quiero estrellar mi cabeza en la pared_. Sin duda captó mi atención.

_Sé que tengo que trabajar para ganarme la vida y normalmente no me importa pero si una dama de honor más vomita en mis zapatos, voy a ponerme furioso. Se acercan a coquetear, con todo, y luego VOMITAN sobre mí. Cada. Maldita. Vez. _

_Sálvame, por favor. _

_Del iPhone de Edward_

Me eché a reír antes de escribir rápidamente una respuesta.

_Al parecer, eres un imán para las mujeres que no están en buen estado mental. Espero que no sea tan malo. Recuerda, trabajar es algo bueno. No quieres ser un artista hambriento. _

Su respuesta fue casi instantánea.

_Necesito alguien con quien hablar. ¿Te importaría si habláramos por teléfono? Estoy manejando y no quiero escribir al mismo tiempo. _

Lo consideré por un minuto. No estaba precisamente segura de estar lista para eso o no, pero él de verdad parecía necesitar hablar con alguien. Los amigos hablaban por teléfono. Podía hacerlo.

_Sí, claro_, respondí. Rápidamente escribí mi número y esperé su llamada. Llegó solo un minuto después.

"Gracias," dijo con un suspiro de alivio. Pobre Edward, sonaba cansado.

"¿Así de malo?" Pregunté, yendo a sentarme a mi sofá. Crucé mis piernas, descansando mi cabeza en el respaldo acolchado.

"Sí. Dios, en serio. Solo quiero tocar en una boda donde no sirvan licor. Todas parecen tener bares abiertos y ponerse completamente borrachos. Y luego se vuelven ruidosos y groseros. No puedes creer lo que algunas mujeres hacen en una boda. Y ahora estoy atrapado en el tráfico."

Me eché a reír, "Aw, lamento que estés tan estresado. Y, apuesto a que puedo creer lo que esas mujeres hacen."

"De hecho, es bastante perturbador, como tratan de coquetear. Algunas de sus proposiciones son alarmantes."

"Bueno, eso responde una pregunta para mí," respondí con sarcasmo.

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó Edward, confundido.

"Bueno, dijiste que no hacías ese tipo de cosas pero llevabas protección contigo. Ahora, eso responde el misterio del _por qué_."

"¡Bella! Jesús, no. Nunca he, ugh, no. No, llevo condones en mi cartera por mi madre," explicó y pude ver por su reacción que estaba diciendo la verdad. Me sentí mal por hacer esa suposición.

"¿Tu mamá? ¿Por qué llevarías condones en tu cartera por tu madre?" Me eché a reír. "Eso de por sí podría ser _perturbador_, Edward."

Se echó a reír. "Bueno, mi madre es abogada. O, más bien lo fue hasta que nací. Trabajaba en derechos de familia. Vio lo que ocurrió con hombres que tenían hijos fuera del matrimonio. Así que, un día cuando tenía dieciséis años mi madre habló conmigo y dijo," Edward aclaró bien su garganta y empezó a hablar con chillón acento sureño, "Edward, eres un músico y sé lo que hacen. Tu papá es un doctor de bebés y los dos sabemos cómo vienen al mundo. Será mejor que no me hagas abuela antes de que esté lista. Así que, o llevas condones contigo todo el tiempo o haré que tu padre te dé la _charla_. Y sabes exactamente qué tan gráfico será eso."

Me reí todo el tiempo. "Haces una linda imitación de una mujer sureña."

"Gracias," alargó la palabra con un acento falso. "Pero mi mamá me azotaría el trasero si me escuchara burlarme de esa forma de ella."

Solté una risita, "Será nuestro secreto."

Se aclaró la garganta y se echó a reír, "Solo hay un problema con eso. Ahora que estoy a mitad de mis veinte al parecer 'está lista para ser abuela' y aún no le doy ni uno."

"Todavía eres joven. Aún tienes tiempo," le aseguré. "Algún día conocerás a la chica adecuada y apuesto a que tendrás los más lindos bebés con cabello rojizo y ojos verdes."

"Claro," dijo, sonando un poco triste. "Sí, algún día."

Suspiré, echándole un vistazo a mi reloj. Apenas pasaban de las ocho y tenía que hacer algunas cosas. "Oye, necesito hacer algo de trabajo y tú debes conducir. Espero que mejore tu noche."

"Lo hizo. Gracias por la charla."

"Te escribiré después," le prometí. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Bella. Dulces sueños."

"Mierda," gemí después de colgar el teléfono. No estoy segura qué _exactamente_ le molestó pero sabía que tenía que ver. Conmigo. Me sentí mal por huir pero no quería hacer la conversación más incómoda de lo que ya era.

Traté de trabajar, realmente lo hice. Sin embargo, no logré mucho. Solo tendría que levantarme temprano mañana y hacerlo antes de ir al gimnasio. O, podría postergar ir al gimnasio ya que Alice no iba a acompañarme por alguna razón. Tenía que encontrarme con un cliente en la tarde y tenía que estar preparada y lista para él.

De modo que, en vez de trabajar abrí mi lista. Al principio, pensé que al ritmo que llevaba habría hecho todo para Navidad, excepto por unas cuantas cosas, pero mi progreso pareció ir más lento. O sea, llevaba cómodamente puestos mis _jeans_ talla catorce. Y, estaba avanzando en muchas de ellas.

Simplemente era frustrante no tener diariamente algo marcado de la lista.

Agarré otro pedazo de papel de mi escritorio y vi los objetivos que había logrado. Necesitaba reafirmar lo que ya había hecho. Escribí cada cosa lentamente con una breve reseña de los detalles al respecto.

_Reconectar con un amigo—Alice. Se volvió a convertir en mi mejor amiga y dudo que hubiese podido hacer todo esto sin ella. _

_Drogarme—fue muy divertido sobre todo con Alice pero no lo volvería a hacer nunca. Más que eso, me gusta estar en control. _

_Gimnasio—Todavía odio la jodida escaladora. Ese no es un equipo para ejercitarse. Es un artefacto de tortura. PERO me encanta cómo me siento ahora. Tengo más energía y me siento mejor conmigo misma. _

_Comida griega—No es mi favorita pero tal vez, solo necesito probar algo diferente la próxima vez. Veremos. _

_Entrevista con el vampiro—Voy a tener que volverlo a leer pronto. Los vampiros _sexies_ son buenos para el alma, creo. _

_Concierto—Fue increíble y muy divertido pero de verdad ruidoso. Quiero ir a un evento más pequeño la próxima vez. _

_Bailar bajo la lluvia—Fue muy divertido y pensar en el pastel todavía me hacer reír por alguna razón. Jasper no sabe qué salió mal y todavía tiene miedo de volverlo hacer, solo en caso que suceda nuevamente. _

Las tres últimas cosas en mi lista las agrupé.

_Coquetear, besar, y orgasmos—No tenía idea de lo que ocurriría cuando empecé a hacer cosas de esta lista. Ninguna de ellas. Edward me hizo sentir mejor de lo que me he sentido en mi vida. Quiero- _

Dejé de escribir ahí. No estaba segura de lo que quería. Mordiendo mi labio, lo pensé por unos minutos antes de continuar.

_Quiero que seamos buenos amigos y quiero llegar a conocerlo mejor. Fui muy afortunada de que todas esas cosas ocurrieran con él. _

No dormí muy bien así que me levanté muy temprano y simplemente terminé todo lo que necesitaba hacer antes de encontrarme con mi cliente. Al acercarse la temporada navideña estaba más ocupada porque todas las compañías querían actualizar para Navidad. No estaba ansiando que llegara. Afortunadamente, podía manejarlo todo sin volverme loca.

Cuando terminé mi trabajo fui al gimnasio a las ocho de la mañana, lo más temprano que había ido. Sorprendentemente, no mucha gente estaba ahí y me ejercité más rápido de lo normal porque no tuve que esperar a que desocuparan un equipo. Eso fue agradable.

Acababa de llegar a casa y ducharme cuando recibí una llamada telefónica de Alice. "¡Ayúdame!"

"¿Qué pasa, Alice?" Pregunté, alarmada al escuchar su tono frenético.

"De acuerdo, dije que hoy cuidaría de la hija de Rosalie. Al parecer, Emmett tiene que hacer algo. Normalmente es un papá que se queda en casa. Pero está en algo de la corte por una multa de tráfico o algo así. Imaginé que ya que solo lo haría hasta las dos o algo así cuando Edward la recogiera, que sería fácil pero soy horrible con los niños. Quiero decir, hay una RAZÓN por la que no tengo hijos y Jasper no está aquí porque está tratando de poner en marcha la pastelería y-"

"¡ALICE!" Grité al teléfono. "Mierda, respira. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¡Ella me odia! ¡No sé qué hacer con ella! ¡Ayúdame!"

Solté un resoplido, frotando el puente de mi nariz. "De acuerdo, tengo que irme a la una pero puedo ir por un rato y ayudar. ¿Recuerdas que trabajé en una guardería cuando estaba en la escuela? Todo estará bien. Solo enciende la televisión en los programas para niños hasta que llegue allí."

"¡Está bien, gracias!" Dijo entre su aliento y escuché algo romperse en el fondo. "Apúrate."

Por lo general me toma diez minutos llegar pero llegué a la casa de Alice en siete. Estaba más preocupada por la cordura de Alice que lo que estaba por la niña. Tampoco me molesté en tocar, solo entré.

Sentada frente a la televisión estaba una pequeña niña rubia con enormes ojos azules y abultados labios rosados, parecida a Jasper y a Rosalie. Traía puesta su falda y una blusa, incluso usaba unas lindas botitas. Alice no estaba por ningún lado.

"Hola," le dije, poniéndome de cuclillas junto a la niña. "¿Qué estás viendo?"

"Word World," respondió, no que supiera lo que era. Sus ojos ni siquiera dejaron la pantalla.

"Genial," respondí con voz suave. "¿Sabes dónde está tu tía Alice?"

"Dijo que iba por algo de beber."

Oh, genial. Alice iba a emborracharse. Esa es una muy mala forma de lidiar con niños.

"Bien, voy a ir a encontrarla. ¿Te gustaría que te trajera algo de beber?"

"No, gracias."

Me levanté y caminé hacia la cocina. En efecto, Alice estaba bebiendo algo de un vaso corto. Ni siquiera me saludó. Solo corrió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo. "¡GRACIAS!"

Me eché a reír, devolviéndole el abrazo. "De nada. Ella no parece tan mala. En este momento está viendo la televisión."

"Intenté con la televisión antes. No le gustó lo que estaban pasando, y rompió mis gafas. Simplemente no sé qué hacer con ella. No tengo ningún juguete o algo parecido."

"Para que sepas, los niños no siempre necesitan juguetes para entretenerse."

Alice tomó un gran trago. "Bueno, no sé cómo entretenerla."

"¿Sabes? Para ser una mujer que algunas veces actúa como una niña, no sabes nada. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Bridget."

Justo en ese momento la niñita entró con sus brazos detrás de su espalda. "El programa terminó y ahora está Barney. Es estúpido. ¿Puedo hacer algo más?"

Miré a Alice, cuyos ojos estaban amplios por la preocupación y yo puse en blanco los míos. Entrelazando mi brazo con el suyo caminé hacia la entrada donde estaba la niña. "Oye, Bridget. Soy Bella. Soy amiga de tu tía Alice. Bueno, verás, hay algo que realmente, _de verdad _he querido hacer pero no estaba segura que podría hacerlo. Tu tía Alice dijo que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme. ¿Crees que puedas?"

Frunció sus labios y se meció sobre sus talones, pensándolo realmente. Me encantaba cómo actuaban los niños algunas veces. La mayor parte del tiempo parecían ser más inteligentes que muchos adultos. "Depende de lo que sea."

"Bueno, he estado deseando jugar a las escondidillas. Sé que suena tonto pero no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo y no he encontrado a alguien con quién jugar. ¿Crees que podamos jugar mientras tu tía se toma _una_ bebida?" Miré a Alice con una ceja levantada. Ella me dio una amplia sonrisa, asintiendo.

¡Bueno, nunca pensé que lo tacharía así de la lista pero definitivamente serviría!

"¡BUENO!" Asintió emocionada. "¡¿Puedo esconderme?! ¡Mi mami dice que soy la mejor para esconderme!"

"Muy bien, eso funciona para mí pero hay una regla en este juego, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dije, mirándola con mucha seriedad. Asintió, escuchando cada palabra. "No puedes romper nada."

"¡Está bien!" Se echó a reír antes de correr en la dirección opuesta a mí. "¡Cierra los ojos! ¡Voy a esconderme!"

"Te amo, Bella," dijo Alice, apoyándose en mí. "Eres brillante y hermosa y si fuéramos lesbianas, me casaría contigo en este momento."

"Es bueno saber que tengo opciones," dije con un resoplido. "Solo en caso de que esto de ser heterosexual no funcione. Y solo para que sepas, ¡dije en serio lo de UNA bebida! Vas a terminar pagándome por servir de niñera si terminas desmayada en el sofá."

"Está bien," se rio, dirigiéndose hacia la sala. "Solo me tomaré una. ¿Ves por qué no tengo hijos?"

"Totalmente," asentí. "De acuerdo, creo que le he dado tiempo suficiente para esconderse. ¿Alguna habitación en esta casa a la que debería temerle?"

"Nop," soltó una risita. "Ninguna mazmorra. Tienen vía libre en toda la casa. ¡Adelante!"

Bridget y yo tomamos turnos ocultándonos. No me sorprendió que yo fuera mejor para encontrar y ella fuera mejor para esconderse. Podría haberme sentado con Alice en el sofá y ella se habría llevado veinte minutos en encontrarme. En todo caso, era una buena manera de perder el tiempo.

Era mi turno de buscar cuando caminé por el pasillo. Una de las puertas que estaba cerrada antes, una por la que todavía no habíamos entrado, estaba ahora abierta. Cuando entré para buscarla me detuve asombrada. Y no era la única.

Era el estudio de pintura de Alice y había lienzos por todos lados. Algunos eran grandes, otros pequeños, con pintura y sin ella. Algunas de las pinturas eran solo manchas mientras que otras eran muy realistas. No había visto el estudio en persona.

Bridget, que también se había distraído en medio del gigantesco estudio, se volvió hacia mí con una expresión emocionada. "¡QUIERO PINTAR!"

"Um, no sé, cariño. Tendremos que preguntarle a tu tía primero," le informé.

La niñita salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la sala como un murciélago saliendo del infierno. Apenas llegué a la puerta cuando escuché un chillido de alegría de la niñita. Le eché un vistazo a mi reloj y me di cuenta de la hora. Eran un poco más de la once y sabía que Alice no sería capaz de alimentar a la pobrecita sin volverse loca.

"¡Tenemos que almorzar antes de hacer algo más!" Grité. La niña de tres años aceptó alegremente y se sentó frente a la televisión mientras Alice y yo preparamos algo de comer para ella.

Alice no sabía precisamente qué era apto para niños, haciéndome sonreír con suficiencia. "Bridget, ¿te gusta el queso?" Grité desde la cocina.

"¡SÍ!" Gritó en respuesta.

"Eso disminuye las opciones," Alice rodó los ojos. "Ahora, ¿qué hacemos con queso?"

Entonces fue mi turno de rodar los ojos. "¿Tienes queso, mantequilla y pan hecho en casa, y no sabes qué preparar? Apuesto a que el pan hecho en casa de Jasper serviría para unos sándwiches de queso increíbles."

"¡Suena bien para mí!" Dijo Alice.

Preparamos el almuerzo rápidamente después de eso. Compartimos sándwiches y papas fritas con jugo para beber. Incluso conseguí que la niñita comiera algo de fruta, aunque no quería al principio.

Después del almuerzo, todas fuimos al estudio de pintura de Alice. "Ve por una de tus blusas viejas o algo para que se ponga y no se ensucie toda," dije, asintiendo hacia la niña.

"¡Quiero pintar en esa!" Bridget dijo, su regordete dedito apuntando hacia el lienzo más grande en la habitación. Probablemente era un diez por diez, más grande que la habitación de algunas personas.

"Lo que quieras hacer," dijo Alice cuando volvió con la blusa. La desvistió y le puso la blusa. Incluso tan pequeña como era Alice todavía le arrastraba por el suelo. Alice trajo un listón y lo usó para que pareciera más un vestido que una tienda de campaña.

Alice sacó un montón de pinturas diferentes y pinceles, diciéndole a la niñita que se pusiera a pintar. Estaba sorprendida de que fuera capaz de ceder algo del control que era evidente incluso en esta caótica habitación. Normalmente, Alice no era muy buena en eso.

"¿Pintarás conmigo, Bella?" Bridget preguntó. Alice había decidido trabajar en un lienzo más pequeño, colocada frente a una mesa sentada en un banco. Acepté con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Pintarías arriba? Quiero hacer cielos azules para mis casas y mis personas."

"Claro nena, me encantaría," dije, agarrando un gran pincel que parecía algo que usarías para pintar una casa y lo sumergí en la pintura azul claro. Pronto, estaba tan absorta en mi pintura como lo estaba la niña.

"Oye, Bella," Alice me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Creo que esto cuenta como una manualidad."

Me eché a reír. "Tienes razón. Ahora, solo necesito encontrar a alguien que teja para que me pueda enseñar cómo hacerlo."

"Sé cómo hacer crochet," Alice dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dije, tratando de hacer esponjosas nubes blancas en mi cielo en el lienzo. Parecían algo así como nubes de todos modos.

"Hacer cosas con una aguja y algo de hilo."

"¡Oh! ¡Eso se le acerca bastante!" Dije emocionada. Fue un poco triste que me alegrara tanto de tachar algo de mi lista. Al menos era algo fácil.

"¡Yo también quiero!" Bridget dijo. "¿Puedo jugar con hilo?"

"Bueno cariño, necesito comprar algo más de hilo pero, ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos la próxima vez que vengas?" Alice dijo con un tono suave, tratando de copiar el mío de antes.

"¿Podemos invitar a Bella otra vez?"

"Si ella quiere," dijo Alice, mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

"¡Me encantaría!" Le dije, frotando suavemente el hombro de la niña, haciéndola chillar de alegría.

Bridget renunció a los pinceles no mucho después y empezó a usar sus dedos. Pronto se cubrieron completamente de colores diferentes, junto con la blusa de Alice. Era fácil ver que la pobrecita se estaba cansando, sus párpados cerrándose al mismo tiempo que se mecía un poco.

"¿Crees que debería intentar acostarla para una siesta?" Alice articuló. La miramos por un largo rato, tratando de descifrar la respuesta o si lo haría voluntariamente o no. La niñita no nos prestó atención al levantar su blusa y rascar su trasero con su mano cubierta de pintura.

Alice casi se cae del banco por la risa. "Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy."

"Sí, yo también lo creo," dije con una risita. "Bridget cariño, es hora de que te laves las manos. Usa el lavabo en la esquina con el jabón especial para pintura."

"Está bien," la niña bostezó, corriendo al lavabo. Afortunadamente, ya había un taburete ahí para que ella usara.

"¿Crees que puedas tú sola?" Pregunté, acercándome a Alice.

"Sí, Edward estará aquí en un rato más para recogerla. Tengo que ir a la galería," Alice dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Creo que tomará una siesta. O al menos verá la televisión. ¿Estás segura que no quieres cancelar con tu cliente y quedarte hasta que llegue Edward?" Alice me sonrió con picardía.

Mordí mi labio. "Por más tentador que suene, no puedo."

"Va a estar triste por no verte," dijo bajito.

No estaba segura de qué decir a eso así que decidí ignorarlo. "Necesito irme. Tengo que ir al departamento por algunas cosa antes de la reunión."

Me acerqué a Bridget y le di un abrazo por la cintura mientras se lavaba las manos. "Sé una buena niña y me la pasé muy bien. Pórtate bien con Edward más tarde, ¿está bien?"

"¡Está bien!" Aceptó. "Me gusta ir a la casa del primo Edward. ¡Me deja jugar con su piano!"

"De acuerdo, cariño. Diviértete," le dije antes de besar el tope de su cabeza. "Adiós." Era una niña dulce y me agradaba.

Después de ir a la reunión, realmente deseaba haberme quedado con la niña y Alice. Sentí que no llegué a ningún lado con mi cliente que en realidad parecía no saber lo que quería. Fue una hora desperdiciada de mi tiempo, lo que era frustrante. Sin embargo, pasó.

Después de la reunión, fui a casa y trabajé un poco para la gente que realmente sabía lo que quería. Lanzaría un nuevo sitio web para un nuevo negocio de hamburguesas para el fin de semana y todavía tenía que darle algunos toques finales. Estaba tan envuelta en mi trabajo que me sobresalté cuando el teléfono sonó como a las cinco.

"¿Hola?" Contesté sin siquiera mirar quién estaba llamando.

"Hola," la voz de Edward se escuchó desde el otro lado.

"¡Oh! ¡Hola, Edward! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Solo quiero agradecerte por ayudar con Bridget. Sé que algunas veces puede ser un poco desenfrenada. Normalmente yo soy quién la cuida cuando Emmett tiene que hacer cosas, pero tuve que trabajar esta mañana. Esta fue la primera vez de Alice y dijo que ella no lo manejó muy bien hasta que la ayudaste."

"Oh, no hay problema. Me la pasé muy bien. Es una buena niña," le aseguré. "¿Por qué siempre terminas cuidándola?" Pregunté.

"Porque pocas veces trabajo por las mañanas. Los padres de Rosalie aún trabajan y los padres de Emmett, mis abuelos, ya no están por aquí. Todos los demás están simplemente ocupados. Además, me gusta cuidarla. Es divertida."

Solté una risita, sonriendo al escuchar su comentario. "Eso pude verlo. Dijo que dejas que juegue con tu piano."

"Estoy intentando enseñarle, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No sé cómo mis padres consiguieron que me sentara a tocar. Oh, POR CIERTO…" Dijo, empezando a reír.

"¿Qué?"

"Rose me gritó porque Bridget tenía la huella de una mano del color del arcoíris en su trasero. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?" Dijo, todavía riendo. Me eché a reír, frotando mi frente.

"¡Oye! ¡Estuve dispuesta a pintar y a jugar a las escondidillas con ella, no a lavarle el trasero cuando se lo pintó! No soy de su familia."

Se rio bajito entre dientes antes de aclarar sus garganta. "Como sea, de verdad, gracias. Bridget es mi chica y me alegra que tenga una nueva amiga."

"A una chica siempre le vienen bien más amigos," le dije en respuesta. "Sé que me siento agradecida por mis amigos, _nuevos_ y viejos."

Hubo silencio del otro lado del teléfono antes que la voz de Edward respondiera bajito, "Yo también estoy agradecido por los míos."

* * *

_**Awwww, ¿quién no está ya enamorada de este Edward? Se ve que él desea algo más con Bella y está siendo paciente para conseguirlo, ¿podrá hacerlo? Esperemos que sí, se lo merece. Y aunque parecía que no habría más cosas tachadas de la lista, Bella logró hacer otras más incluyendo jugar a las escondidillas y hacer manualidades. Pero aún faltan cosas de la lista, veremos cómo le va con lo demás… Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus reviews son importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a seguir compartiendo estas lindas historias con ustedes, y con ellos USTEDES mantienen vivo el fandom. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Nayely, somas, Labluegirl, dushakis, Suiza-love, Andrea Ojeda, Vrigny, Maryluna, Klara Anastacia Cullen, YessyVL113, jessica shikon no miko, Mel ACS, paupau1, Smedina, alejandra1987, Say's, ELIZABETH, Paola Lightwood, freedom204, Amy Lee Figueroa, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Bertlin, Manligrez, Kriss21, jupy, Lady Grigori, Nadiia16, bealnum, Lectora de Fics, bbluelilas, lunaweasleycullen14, seelie lune, OnlyRobPatti, lagie, Lizdayanna, Katie D.B, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, aliceforever85, torrespera172, Vanenaguilar, AnnieOR, rjnavajas, Tecupi, Mafer, EriCastelo, injoa, Adriana Molina, Mafer, BereB, Sully YM, tulgarita, Isa Labra Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, PRISOL, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Jade HSos, Leah De Call, Tata XOXO, Brenda Cullenn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, terewee, Yoliki, Adriu, glow0718, Pili, lauritacullenswan, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto. Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	7. Suerte de principiante

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Suerte de principiante **

El viernes llegó sin que sucediera mucho más. Hacer ejercicio, comer, trabajar—eso parecía ser mi vida. No que me estuviera quejando. Mis _jeans_ ajustados los sentía cada vez más cómodos con el paso de los días. Puede que haya sido porque seguía usándolos sin lavarlos por temor a que se encogieran en la lavadora y nunca pudiera usarlos de nuevo.

Eran casi las cuatro cuando Alice me llamó. No había estado temprano en el gimnasio ese día ya que se había reunido con un vendedor. "¿En qué estás trabajando este fin de semana?" Preguntó sin un simple saludo.

"Bueno, mi sitio web dice que estoy disponible de lunes a viernes, de ocho a cinco pero parece que trabajo todo el tiempo," respondí con sarcasmo.

"No," Alice suspiró. "Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Vas a encontrarte con alguien o algo?"

"Nop," dije, revisando la información que un peluquero de perros quería que le añadiera a su sitio web. Un terrier escocés bailarín con un sombrero de Santa. Me hizo reír un poquito. "¿Por qué?"

"Empaca una maleta, estaré ahí en una hora."

"¿Qué? Espera, ¿eh?" Dije, cerrando mi correo.

"Quiero agradecerte por ayudarme con Bridget. Voy a ayudarte a tachar algo de tu lista. ¡Ahora, empaca una maleta! ¡Vamos a tomar el siguiente vuelo que salga del aeropuerto internacional de Dallas!"

"¡No, espera! Alice, no puedo. O sea, puedo hacer algo el fin de semana, pero tiene que ser algo dentro de lo razonable. No quiero gastar un montón de dinero o estar en un avión por dos días seguidos."

"Estaba en tu lista," me recordó.

"Lo sé y me doy cuenta que cuando la escribí estaba borracha. Pero, si hubiese estado sobria cuando escribí la lista habría dicho DENTRO DE LO RAZONABLE."

"Bien, bien. Entonces, dentro de lo razonable. ¡Empaca una maleta! Llegaré pronto."

Supongo que no hay forma de detener a una Alice determinada. Cerré todo y fui a mi habitación a empacar una rápida maleta de mano. Un cepillo de dientes, un pequeño perfume y una muestra de pasta de dientes que tenía junto con un cepillo. También empaqué dos blusas, unos pantalones capri, una falda, ropa interior, y una bata de dormir. Lo último que metí fue un par de sandalias. Tendría que ser suficiente.

Acababa de ponerme un suéter delgado cuando Alice tocó en mi puerta. Estaba demasiado emocionada para describirlo. "¿Estás lista para empezar la fiesta?"

"Estás loca. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?" Dije al seguirla al ascensor. Soltó una risita, sonriendo al recargarse en la pared.

"¡Claro que lo sé! Pero eso es parte de la diversión. Me pregunto dónde terminaremos. Espero que sea algún lugar genial con muchas cosas que hacer," dijo con un pequeño suspiro, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. "¡Tal vez sea México!"

"Dije dentro de lo razonable, lo que significa que no traje un pasaporte. México, no."

"Aw, eso apesta," hizo un puchero. "Supongo que tendremos que ver entonces."

Nos tomó una eternidad llegar al aeropuerto, maldito tráfico. Para cuando llegamos, ya eran las seis en punto. Nos acercamos al mostrador de boletos y la entusiasta cajera nos recibió. No tenía idea cómo expresar lo que necesitaba. "Um, veamos. Nos gustarían boletos para el vuelo que salga más pronto de menos de digamos… trecientos dólares. Dentro del país."

"¡Tenemos un improvisado fin de semana de chicas!" Añadió Alice con una enorme sonrisa, apoyándose en el mostrador.

"Um, está bien," dijo la cajera, frunciendo sus cejas mientras tecleaba. "Tenemos un vuelo que sale para Shreverport, Louisiana en veinte minutos. Los boletos son de 192 cada uno. Aunque son para un viaje redondo, regresando el domingo por la tarde. Dijeron que era por un fin de semana. ¿Les serviría eso?"

"¿Qué hay en Shreverport?" Alice preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras lo pensaba bien. Solo una cosa vino a mi mente y me hizo sonreír. Algunas veces no puedes dejar de ver los letreros al conducir por la interestatal.

"Casinos."

"¡Dos boletos a Shreveport, por favor!" Alice dijo emocionada, dándole a la chica su tarjeta de crédito. Empecé a discutir pero me detuvo. "Te estoy correspondiendo por tu ayuda."

"Sí, está bien. A las niñeras les pagan como cinco dólares la hora. Como máximo, deberías comprarme el almuerzo."

"¡No solo estoy hablando de cuidar a Bridge! Hablo de ayudarme a mí. Desde que nos mudamos de vuelta a Dallas me sentía sin inspiración y estaba teniendo problemas para pintar. Pero desde que volviste a mi vida no he podido detenerme. Eso vale más que doscientos dólares."

Todo lo que pude hacer fue abrazar a Alice. Era una persona muy dulce.

Veinte minutos después estábamos sentadas en el avión, esperando a que despegara.

"Hola, Jazz… solo quería avisarte que vamos a Shreverport por el fin de semana. Te amo y te veré el domingo por la noche. Pórtate bien," dijo Alice, dejando un mensaje en el buzón de voz de Jasper.

"Pórtate bien," dije con una risita cuando apagó su móvil. El mío ya estaba apagado y en mi bolsillo. "¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Todavía es lo bastante joven para meterse en problemas," se echó a reír. "Solo espero que Emmett no lo emborrache demasiado. Van a ir a un club de _striptease_ esta noche."

"¿No estás preocupada?"

"Dios, no. Los dos están casados. Él puede divertirse. No es como si yo no hubiese estado nunca en un club de _striptease_. _¡Oo!"_ Dijo de pronto, volviéndose para mirarme.

"No voy a ir a un club de _striptease_," le respondí rotundamente. Al instante Alice hizo un puchero. "No, lo siento. Simplemente, hay ciertas cosas que no quiero balanceándose en mi rostro, en frente de personas, de todos modos."

"Bien," respondió pero en seguida se animó, cuando pasó el carrito de bebidas. Alice nos ordenó dos copas de champán barata. "Por retomar amistades y fines de semanas de chicas."

"Donde terminaré totalmente quebrada," me eché a reír, chocando mi copa con la de ella. "Espero no perder mi camisa. Detenme de gastar demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Solo si tú impides que yo haga lo mismo."

"Trato hecho," acepté. Dejé mi champán sobre la mesita justo cuando el capitán anunció que estábamos por despegar.

El viaje duró un gran total de cuarenta y cinco minutos y entonces, estábamos frente al mostrador de alquiler de coches. Alice, por supuesto, alquiló un coche deportivo. Era una Mustang nuevecito. Solo rodé los ojos.

Pensamos que sería más difícil llegar a los casinos pero los letreros estaban POR TODAS PARTES. Literalmente, estaban cada cinco centímetros. El único problema era elegir uno. Al parecer había unos diez tipos diferentes por lo que podía ver.

"¿Qué piensas? ¿Horseshoe? ¿Sam's town?"

Nunca había escuchado de Sam's town pero había escuchado del Horseshoe. Creo que todo el que alguna vez ha visto una película con un casino sabía sobre el Horseshoe.

"Horseshoe."

"Wow, esto es realmente… de mal gusto," dije al mirar el mármol dentro del casino. Había dorado por todas partes. Aunque en realidad no estaba sorprendida.

"Ah, es un casino," agitó su mano sin darle importancia. "Entonces, ¿primero qué? ¿Cartas, dados, tragaperras?"

"Tragaperras," dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Comenzaremos con lo fácil y de ahí hacia lo más difícil."

Di un pequeño chillido en mi cabeza cuando revisaron mi identificación. Eso siempre hacía que una chica se sintiera mejor consigo misma. Mientras esperábamos por la verificación de mi edad, charlamos con los guardias de seguridad.

"Entonces, vienen de Dallas. ¿Alguna vez han estado aquí antes?" El hombre preguntó, viendo la tarjeta de plástico antes de dársela al otro guardia para que la volviera a revisar.

"Nop, es nuestra primera vez," respondí. Alice fue la siguiente y el guardia miró dos veces. Alice se veía casi igual que cuando tenía veinte años.

"En ese caso. Hay un ritual para novatos. Pasas tus dedos por esta pared del millón de dólares para la buena suerte," dijo, asintiendo hacia la pared justo a su lado. Creí que solo era papel tapiz pero al parecer, realmente era un millón de dólares.

"Pero tienen que mantener su mano en ella todo el tiempo hasta que lleguen a la entrada."

"¿Y eso te da suerte?" Dijo Alice, sonriendo de forma estúpida. "Vamos, Bella. Las dos lo haremos."

"Buena suerte, damas," los dos guardias nos dijeron cuando deslizamos nuestros dedos por la pared del millón de dólares cubierta de cristal.

"Espero que eso funcione," Alice dijo cuando llegó hasta el final. "Mamá necesita un nuevo bolso Gucci."

Me eché a reír, rodando los ojos. "Tanto como necesitas un nuevo Porsche."

"Sí, pero me siento menos culpable cuando el dinero no lo gané trabajando sino en apuestas. Lo hace más divertido," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. "Así que, esta es tu fiesta. Dime lo que quieres hacer primero."

"Ir a las tragaperras," repetí, señalando una máquina. El piso parecía ser en su mayoría mesas de juego pero había algunas máquinas repartidas por ahí. Había algunas que se parecían más a videojuegos, pero otras eran como de las películas clásicas. Lo que creía era una tragaperras era algo con un brazo del que tirabas y todo. Caminé hacia la primera que vi, una máquina con una sola línea y una apuesta mínima de un dólar. "Um, ¿solo pongo mi dinero y la pongo a funcionar?"

"Sip, mete el dinero y presiona un botón."

Así que lo hice, presionando accidentalmente el botón de la apuesta máxima que resultó ser tres dólares. Fue evidente en mi rostro que no era mi intención. Alice soltó una risita. "No quise decir ese."

"Ups," me eché a reír y me encogí de hombros. Había mucho que ver y tantos sonidos que apenas me di cuenta que la máquina empezó a sonar. "¡Oh! Gané. Creo que recuperé mi dinero." Alice no respondió. Me volví para mirarla y sus ojos estaban amplios y sorprendidos, con un dedo señalando a la parte superior de la máquina que mostraba los premios gordos. "¿Alice?"

"¡Ganaste!" Chilló.

"Sí, ¿qué? ¿Diez dólares?"

"¡No, el premio gordo! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Woo!" Dijo, saltando arriba y abajo. "¡Ganaste! ¡Ganaste! ¡Ganaste!"

"¿Qué?"

Al cabo de un minuto había una persona que trabajaba en el casino justo a mi lado, felicitándome. Y luego otra. Y otra.

Después de los impuestos, gané alrededor de diez mil dólares.

"Creo que la pared funcionó," Alice soltó una risita después que firmé todo el papeleo. Toda la situación tardó unos veinte minutos en resolverse. Una de las personas que se acercó tomó nuestra foto y nos ofreció una _suite_ gratis para pasar la noche en el hotel adjunto. No podíamos rechazar el hotel gratis. Decidimos que íbamos a comprar algo de comida para llevar y subir a nuestra habitación para comer antes de jugar un poco más.

"¿Tú crees?" Solté un resoplido. "Entonces, ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí las dos noches?"

"¡Funciona para mí! Ni siquiera tenemos que dejar el casino."

"Esa me parece una muy mala idea."

"Pero suena divertido, ¿eh?" Alice dijo con una risita, apoyándose en mí. Puse los ojos en blanco pero sonreí. Necesitaba divertirme, eso era seguro.

Después de nuestra cena tardía, Alice decidió llamar a Jasper para ver qué estaba haciendo. También quería informarle de nuestra buena suerte. Así que, me dejó sola en el área de 'la sala' de la _suite_ mientras hablaba con él en el baño.

Hice un puchero. Lo admitiré. No me agradó no tener alguien a quién contarle de mi buena fortuna. Si le contaba a mi madre se burlaría de mí. Mi padre me diría que lo pusiera en el banco y aunque eso es lo que principalmente haría, no era divertido de escuchar. No quería arruinar mi emoción. Le eché un vistazo a mi teléfono y me di cuenta que eran un poco más de las diez y que tal vez sí tenía a alguien a quién llamar.

"¿Hola?" La voz adormilada de Edward respondió. Al instante me sentí mal por llamarlo.

"Lo siento. ¿Te desperté?"

"No, no. Nunca te disculpes por llamarme. ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo en voz baja.

"Solo quería hablar un momento. Nunca creerás dónde estoy."

"En la cama, desnuda, espero." Dijo en broma. Chasqueé mi lengua al escuchar su estupidez, haciéndolo reír. "¿No? Está bien, entonces, ¿dónde estás?"

"En Shreverport."

"¿En Shreverport? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en Louisiana?"

"Bueno, Alice quiso hacer un fin de semana para chicas de último minuto," medio le mentí y no. Todavía no le había contado de mi lista y no tenía planes de hacerlo. "De modo que decidimos ir a los casinos."

"Oh, sí, olvidé que tenían de esos. No he ido a un casino desde que viví en California," dijo y podía escucharlo rodarse en su cama. Lo había despertado. Podía imaginar su cabello rebelde y desordenado. Era una linda imagen.

"¿Viviste en California?" Pregunté, volviendo a la conversación.

"Sí, por aproximadamente un año. Es una larga historia pero en realidad, así fue como Jasper y yo nos volvimos amigos," dijo bajito. "Como sea, ¿estás ganando?"

"De hecho, gané en la primera apuesta."

"¡Genial! ¿Cuánto ganaste, cariño?"

"Bueno, fueron unos dieciséis mil, pero después de impuestos, quedaron unos diez mil."

Por un largo rato hubo silencio en el teléfono. "Mierda. Tengo que ir a apostar contigo, amor. Tengo una suerte horrible. Tal vez se me pegue un poco de la tuya."

Me reí bajito. "Sí, tal vez algún día. ¡Tengo mucha suerte de que no haya ningún casino en Dallas porque estaría quebrada!"

Alice salió de la habitación, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. "¡Estoy lista cuando quieras!"

"Oye, Edward. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir? Alice y yo vamos a jugar un poco más," le informé.

"De acuerdo. Buena suerte, entonces. Llámame mañana y cuéntame si ganaste un millón, ¿está bien?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres pedirme dinero prestado?" Le dije bromeando.

"Mmm," murmuró pensativo. "No. Pero si ganas te invitaría a cenar para celebrar."

"¿Solo me invitarías por un millón? ¿Nada menos?"

"Te invitaría aún si no tuvieras ni un centavo. Pero, si ganas, solo me da una excusa. No que necesite una."

"Edward," dije entre mi aliento, frotando mi frente. Ahí terminó nuestra alegre conversación relajada.

"Lo siento. Buenas noches, Bella."

"Buenas noches," respondí, cerrando mi teléfono.

"Entonces-" Alice empezó a decir pero rápidamente la detuve.

"Cierra la boca," murmuré al ponerme de pie.

"No dije nada," se echó a reír. "Alguien está susceptible."

"Alguien está lista para jugar," le respondí. Le entregué diez billetes de cien dólares. "Mil para mí para jugar, mil para ti, mil para comer y esas cosas y el resto se va a mis ahorros. Disfruta."

"¡Espera! ¡No! No puedo tomar tu dinero, Bella," argumentó. Simplemente sacudí mi cabeza.

"No estaría aquí si no fuera por ti. Ahora, no voy a darte más, de modo que si lo pierdes todo tendrás que gastar tu propio dinero después de eso," le dije, metiendo el dinero en mi bolsillo. No dijo nada sino que en lugar de eso me dio un gran abrazo.

Jugamos hasta las tres de la mañana, probando todas las tragaperras que pudimos encontrar. Decidí solo quedarme con esas. Parecían más divertidas. Cuando finalmente me metí en la cama, con Alice junto a mí, me quedé dormida en menos de cinco minutos.

La maldita entusiasta de Alice estaba levantada a las nueve. Al parecer, había un desayuno buffet y quería ir. Esa era una tentación que no podía pasar por alto. Tendría que ejercitarme un poco de tiempo extra la próxima semana. Con suerte, no ganaría nada de peso.

Comí huevos, yogurt, croquetas de patata, tocino, salchicha y crepas cubiertas de bananas fritas con verdadero bourbon en ellas. Fue increíble y prácticamente podía sentir que crecía mi trasero. Pero oye, tenía que divertirme algunas veces. Esta era la primera vez desde todo lo del 'pastel' que he comido demás.

Decidimos pasear por las tiendas por un rato antes de entrar al casino. Todo era excesivamente costoso, pero era divertido ver. Mientras veíamos una joyería sentí el zumbido en mi bolsillo. Un mensaje de texto me esperaba.

"_¿Ya eres millonaria?"_ Preguntó Edward.

"_Todavía no,"_ respondí.

"_Qué lástima. Quería pedirte prestado 20 ;) Diviértete." _

Me reí mientras escribía una respuesta. _"Oh, siempre me divierto. Y que patético, ¿solo 20?"_

"_Sip, solo 20 para poder invitarte una elegante cena de pizza,"_ respondió rápidamente. Solté un resoplido, rodando mis ojos.

"_Oooo, ya me impresionaste." _

"_Sabía que lo haría."_ Resoplé ruidosamente. Empecé a escribir pero recibí un mensaje antes de que pudiera mandarlo. _"Hoy eché de menos nuestros correos. Tengo que irme a trabajar pero, ¿me llamarías más tarde?"_

"_¿A qué hora?"_ Pregunté. No quería despertarlo.

"_Cuando quieras. Solo echo de menos hablar contigo. Buena suerte, Bella." _

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente encantador?

Finalmente entramos al casino y no salimos hasta como a las siete de la noche. Alice había perdido unos cientos de dólares de los que le había dado y yo había ganado unos cincuenta. No apostaba tanto como ella y disfruté mucho más de las tragaperras de centavos. No que se gaste mucho menos en esas, pero así se sentía. Comimos de nuevo, esta vez en el restaurante especializado en carnes donde compartimos una botella de vino. Yo comí pasta y Alice un gran tazón de Quingombó. Dividimos el postre de pastel de _mousse_ de chocolate. Estaba delicioso.

Definitivamente iba a subir de peso esta semana. _Oh bueno_. Todavía iba bastante bien.

Volvimos a entrar, Alice determinada a recuperar su dinero. Solo perdió otros cien mientras que yo gané otros trescientos. Ella no estaba contenta en lo más mínimo. Fue muy divertido.

Decidimos subir a la habitación más pronto esa noche, las dos realmente cansadas. Era casi la medianoche cuando entramos a la habitación. Alice se fue directamente a la recámara, a tomar un baño antes de dirigirse a la cama. Yo tomaría una ducha por la mañana antes de salir.

Así que, me senté en la sala y miré mi teléfono. Intenté decidir si quería molestar a Edward o no. Se puede decir que dije que lo haría o al menos no dije que no lo haría. Y él dijo que a la hora que fuera.

De modo que marqué antes de que realmente pudiera pensarlo. Él quería que llamara así que lo hice.

"Mmm, buenas noches," la voz de Edward dijo sin problemas, obviamente despierto y esperando mi llamada.

"Buenas noches también para ti. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien. Tuve un día ocupado. Tres bodas," dijo, su voz sonando cansada. "Acabo de volver hace como una hora. Y ahora me estoy relajando con una cerveza o tres."

"Oh, eso suena agradable," dije, recostándome en el sofá. Me quité los zapatos, poniendo mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano al tumbarme de lado. "Creo que me vendría bien una cerveza justo en este momento."

"Si estuvieras aquí te diría que puedes venir y tomarte una conmigo. Me encantaría la compañía."

"¿Incluso si estás cansado?" Pregunté.

"¿Después del largo día que tuve? Sí. Estar en compañía de una mujer hermosa con una cerveza suena como la cura perfecta para mi día," dijo con suavidad antes de suspirar. "Lo siento. Esta es mi segunda cerveza y estoy cansado. No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda."

"No lo hiciste," dije en voz baja, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse un poco. "Eres muy dulce, pero estoy segura que hay muchas mujeres hermosas a las que les gustaría compartir una bebida contigo."

"Tal vez, pero yo solo quiero compartirla contigo."

"Edward," dije bajito, cerrando mis ojos al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas se calentaban

"Lo sé. Lo sé, lo siento."

"Solo me lo estás haciendo difícil," susurré antes de respirar hondo. "Como sea, ¿al menos hoy saliste con los zapatos limpios?"

"Sí, gracias a Dios. ¿Ganaste algo más de dinero?"

"Un poco," me encogí de hombros. "Aunque Alice va a ser la que va a quedarse sin un centavo. Le está yendo horrible."

"Nunca ha tenido suerte cuando se trata de apostar," se rio entre dientes.

Bostecé suavemente, murmurando mientras estiraba mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. "¡Cielos! Estoy cansada."

"Vete a la cama, amor. También estoy cansado. Tal vez yo también me duerma," dijo, su acento marcado. Noté que su acento se vuelve más marcado cuando está cansado. O excitado.

_Jesús, mente de alcantarilla. _

"Está bien, dulces sueños…"

"Mmm," gimió y pude darme cuenta que también se estaba estirando. Podía imaginar cómo su camiseta se subía un poco arriba de su estómago, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca. Ñam, ñam. "Claro, amor. Si lo último que escucho antes de dormir es tu hermosa voz, entonces es seguro que tendré sueños maravillosos."

_Maldita sea… _

"Buenas noches, Edward," balbuceé estúpidamente.

Su voz fue suave en respuesta. Y más _sexy_ de lo que la había escuchado antes. "Buenas noches, amor."

Como si pudiera dormir después de eso.

_Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea… _

Así que, encendí la televisión, aunque parecía ser una horrible idea. Faltaban solo unas semanas para _Halloween_ y todos los canales parecían tener algo con horror. Nada ideal para dormirse. Finalmente, encontré una película que era más cursi que sangre y _gore_. Drácula 2000.

Oye, Gerard Butler es ardiente. Sobre todo me gustó su atuendo y su cabello. Y la chica me recordaba a Alice, lo que me hacía reír. Definitivamente podía ver a Alice pateando el trasero de un vampiro. Ella era mucho más mala de lo que la gente esperaba que fuera, en especial cuando quería serlo.

Creo que me quedé dormida justo cuando el personaje principal se entera que Drácula es en realidad Judas. Siempre me gustó ese pequeño giro. Como que tenía sentido, supongo. En realidad, no. Pero, todavía me gustaba Pero, aun así me gustó de todos modos.

Luego, empecé a soñar…

_De todo lo que podría llevar puesto traía un vestido rojo, la tela azotándose a mi alrededor debido al viento aunque no estaba segura de dónde venía el viento. Parecía estar en una habitación oscura con solo una cama con dosel. Era lo único que parecía estar iluminado. _

"_¿Hola?" Llamé, buscando a alguien por alguna razón. Simplemente sabía que también estaba ahí. _

"_Muy hermosa," el marcado acento inglés de Edward me habló, provocando que me volviera rápidamente sobre mis pies descalzos. Por supuesto, él llevaba puesto exactamente el atuendo de la estúpida película, su cabello rojo descontrolado moviéndose con el viento. Obviamente él era un vampiro. "Muy, pero muy hermosa." _

Estúpida película de mierda.

"_¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté, acercándome. Me sentía atraída a él. Me había sentido atraída a él desde el primer momento que lo vi. _

"_Mi paciencia tiene un límite," canturreó, ignorando mi pregunta. "Lo tiene, hermosa. Mi paciencia se ha terminado." _

"_¡Dame tiempo!" Le supliqué en el sueño. Al caminar hacia él. Cuando mis manos se estiraron para tocarlo, desapareció. _

"_¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? Veo que me deseas como te deseo. ¿Por qué esperar?" Su gruesa voz dijo, invadiéndome. _

"_¡Porque lo necesito! ¡Por favor! Casi estoy lista." _

Dudaba un poco que esa frase fuera cierta. Incluso en mi sueño, sabía que no lo era. Todavía tenía muchos problemas en qué trabajar. Necesitaba conocerlo mejor. Simplemente no estaba lista.

"_Tic tac," dijo entre su aliento en mi oído al mismo tiempo que su nariz rozaba mi piel. Sentí sus manos apenas rozar mi cintura, atrayéndome a su pecho. "El tiempo se está acabando. No esperaré para siempre." _

_Sentí su erección pegada en mi trasero cuando gruñó contra mi cuello, alimentando el fuego que ardía en la boca de mi estómago. "Edward-" _

"_¡El tiempo se acabó!" Espetó segundos antes de que sus dientes penetraran mi carne. _

Grité y me rodé del sofá y caí en el suelo. "¡Hijo de perra!" Siseé, frotando mi trasero al ponerme de pie. Al mirar afuera vi el sol justo sobre el horizonte. Apenas pasaban de las siete. "Juro por Dios," murmuré, masajeando mi espalda al dirigirme al baño. "No voy a ver más películas de vampiros antes de dormir. Necesito una ducha."

"¡Buenos días, nena!" Alice me dijo mientras se estiraba en su perfecta pijama de seda, su antifaz descansando en su frente.

"Sí, sí, sí…" murmuré, caminando al baño. Los casinos eran divertidos y todo eso, pero estaba lista para irme a casa. Necesitaba volverme a concentrar en mi trabajo para no tener que pensar en ciertas personas y ciertos sueños por un rato.

"¡Bueno, creo que alguien despertó del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana!"

_No_, alguien despertó en el suelo. Esa nunca fue la mejor manera de empezar el día.

* * *

_**Pobre, Bella, su subconsciente la traiciona y le dice que su tiempo se está acabando. Que Edward no la esperará para siempre. Ya sé, ya sé, muchas de ustedes han expresado que les parece una buena decisión de parte de Bella trabajar antes en ella, ¿pero no podría hacerlo con Edward a su lado? En fin, tal parece que ya lo está pensando. Y Edward por lo visto no quita el dedo del renglón, incluso llamándola amor. Awwww… me encanta este Edward. Veremos si logra su cometido :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes, nos alientan a seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes, y también mantienen el ritmo de actualización, no olviden eso. Además que con ellos, son USTEDES los que mantienen vivo el fandom. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: PRISOL, patymdn, Mel ACS, Vanenaguilar, mercchu, Vrigny, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Esal, Smedina, bbluelilas, Sully YM, tulgarita, YessyVL3, FerHerrera, paupau1, alejandra1987, Nadiia16, Bertlin, jupy, freedom2604, torrespera172, Tereyasha Mooz, aliceforever85, Brenda Cullenn, rjnavajas, Tecupi, Adriana Molina, kaja0507, Manligrez, Leah De Call, Nanny Swan, Gabriela Cullen, terewee, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Nayely, injoa, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Adriu, AnnieOR, lagie, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, bealnum, seelie lune, lauritacullenswan, Lady Grigori, Bitah, Techu, Mafer, sandy5, glow0718, somas, Isa Labra Cullen, Lectora de Fics, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, BereB, saraipineda44, Pili, Amy Lee Figueroa, Kriss2, Lizdayanna, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo. ¿Cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	8. Exuberante belleza rubia

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Exuberante belleza rubia**

Besé mi cama cuando llegué a casa de Shreverport. Simplemente me dejé caer y literalmente la besé, murmurando cuánto la eché de menos. Y cómo era mi bebé y la amaba. Sí, bueno, no tenía una mascota. Tenía que amar algo de mi departamento.

Al final, vine a casa con cerca de nueve mil y Alice tenía una deuda de casi cinco mil. No pregunté cómo y no quería saber. Pero, solo el verla perder me hizo perder el deseo de jugar por un rato. Es todo diversión hasta que alguien no puede pagar el recibo de la luz.

No que Alice no pudiera, pero si yo hubiera jugado tan mal como ella lo hizo… Bueno, habría sido otra historia.

Cuando finalmente me separé de mi cama para revisar mi correo, solo tenía uno que realmente llamó mi atención. Era de Edward.

Estaba titulado _Un estúpido_.

_Lamento haber sido tan estúpido al teléfono el sábado por la noche. Había tomado un par de cervezas y no había comido nada. No soy muy bueno con el alcohol. Espero no haberte hecho sentir incómoda. No quiero decir que lo que dije no fuera cierto, solo sé que debo tener cuidado con nuestros límites. Confío en que puedas perdonarme. _

_Espero que lo hayas pasado de maravilla y por favor, y avísame cuando estés en casa a salvo. Alice dice que me preocupo mucho y en este caso, estoy de acuerdo… solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien. _

_Lo siento, estoy divagando. Me detendré ahora. _

Me eché a reír. Pobre Edward. Me pareció justo sacarlo de su miseria, por así decirlo. Parecía sentirse muy mal y en realidad no había necesidad. Tomando mi teléfono, volví a subir a mi cama y marqué su número.

"Llegué a salvo a casa," dije a forma de saludo.

"Es bueno saberlo," dijo una voz femenina. Una voz femenina grave y seductora. _¿Qué demonios? _

"Lo siento, supongo que marqué el número equivocado…" Mi voz se apagó.

"¿Estás buscando a Edward? Espera."

¿Qué, por todos los cielos, estaba haciendo esta mujer en su casa tan tarde en la noche? Jesús, ¿se había cumplido mi sueño tan rápido?

¿Y por qué estaba tan enojada? No tenía ningún derecho sobre él. O sea, me sentía atraía a él y compartimos una noche juntos, pero, ¿qué fue eso? Nada en el mundo para un hombre tan guapo.

Pensé todo esto muy rápidamente. Antes de que pudiera escupir cualquiera de esos iracundos pensamientos venenosos en voz alta, escuché a Edward decir, "Gracias, tía Carmen," un poco antes de tomar el teléfono. "¿Hola?"

"Edward," dije entre mi aliento, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse.

"¡Bella! ¡Oh! ¡Um, hola! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien. Solo quería avisarte que llegué bien a casa. No quería que te preocuparas," murmuré, sintiéndome totalmente avergonzada por todo el asunto. "Pareces ocupado. No voy a entretenerte."

"No, no. Mi tía estaba por irse. Déjame acompañarla a la puerta y vuelvo en seguida," dijo rápidamente antes de alejar el teléfono de su oído. "_Buenas noches, tía. Gracias por la cena. Estuvo muy buena_ **(1)**."

No sabía que hablaba español.

"_Te amo. Pórtate bien_," fue su respuesta.

"_Siempre_," se echó a reír antes de volver a poner el teléfono en su oído. "Lo siento, volví."

"¿Qué cenaste?" Pregunté para dejarle saber que yo también hablaba español.

"Oh, um, me hizo algo de pavo con mole. Estuvo realmente bueno," dijo, poniéndose tímido por alguna razón. _"¿Hablas español?_"

"_Soy Texana_," me eché a reír. "Pensé que era obligatorio."

"Es solo que tenía la esperanza que lo hablaras un poco para mí," admitió. Mordí mi labio y sentí mi rostro calentarse un poco. "Ya sabes, siempre es bueno seguir practicando."

"Para practicar, claro," respondí. "Como sea, ¿por qué estás hablando español con tu tía? ¿No querías que escuchara toda la sórdida conversación?" Le dije en broma.

"Bueno, en primer lugar, ella es hispana. Se siente más cómoda hablando español. Es la esposa del difunto hermano de mi madre. Se conocieron en la ciudad de México y él la trajo aquí. Ya que él falleció, ella decidió volver a su hogar," dijo un poco triste.

"Eso apesta," dije bajito. "¿Eres cercano a ella?"

"Es mi tía favorita. Está bien. Solo me da una excusa para visitar México. Siempre quise hacerlo y nunca lo he hecho."

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" Le pregunté con dulzura. Hubo silencio entre nosotros por un momento antes de que respondiera.

"Tal vez algún día, pero no en este momento. Pero eres amable en preguntar. Um, bueno, mientras te tengo al teléfono me gustaría preguntarte algo."

"¿Qué?"

"Alice dijo algo sobre que querías celebrar _Halloween_ y bueno, voy a tocar en un club esa noche. Me encantaría verte de nuevo y me preguntaba si ustedes chicas querrían venir conmigo. Es una temática de taberna clandestina. Voy a tocar música _ragtime __**(2)**_. Debería ser divertido."

"¿Qué?" Dije sorprendida, sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclarar la confusión que provocó la idea de Edward con atuendo gánster. Entonces, realmente pensé en su pregunta. "Sí, está bien. Claro. Hablaré con Alice al respecto."

"¿En serio?" Dijo despacio antes de ponerse un poco más emocionado. "¡En serio! Está bien, entonces. Fantástico. Habla con Alice y después pensaremos en los detalles."

"De acuerdo," solté una risita por lo emocionado que él estaba. Era realmente lindo. Él era lindo. "Um, bueno, estoy exhausta. Ha sido un largo fin de semana. Mañana tengo mucho trabajo con el que ponerme al corriente, así que me voy a la cama."

"Muy bien, amor," dijo alegremente. "Dulces sueños."

_Gah_, ¿por qué tenía que decirlo con ese _sexy_ acento británico? ¡También lo hace cada maldita vez! Desde luego, no me inspira para irme a dormir, pero esa noche no tuve mucha opción. Simplemente me desmayé.

"¡OH ¡Excelente, así que finalmente te dijo!" Alice soltó una risita junto a mí en la escaladora. Iba a añadir unos veinte minutos a mi sesión de ejercicios. Había aumentado casi un kilo después de mi fin de semana en el casino y estaba determinada deshacerme de él y más. "Si no lo hacía, le dije que yo lo haría. Ya había estado hablando de ello por una semana. Entonces, ¿quieres ir?"

"Claro. O sea, tacha dos cosas de mi lista. _Halloween _y un club de baile."

Alice empezó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Bella, no solo es un club. Es un club _gay_."

"¿Un club _gay_?" Pregunté sorprendida. "¿Por qué está tocando Edward ahí?"

"Le pregunté lo mismo. Al parecer, no iba a trabajar en _Halloween_ pero le ofrecieron muy buen dinero. Dijo que le pagaría un mes de alquiler, así que, ¿quién soy yo para discutir?"

"Mmm," respondí, sin saber realmente qué más decir.

"Entonces, ¿qué dices? Una oportunidad perfecta."

"¿Qué voy a ponerme?" Pregunté.

"Um, ¡DAH! ¿De verdad, tienes que preguntar? Es con temática de los felices años veinte. Es prácticamente una elección integrada." Puso los ojos en blanco. "La próxima semana iremos a una tienda de disfraces y compraremos todo lo que necesitamos. ¡Esto va a ser MUY DIVERTIDO!" Chilló.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Mi esposa es un _drag king_ **(3)**," Jasper dijo con sarcasmo después que salimos con nuestros disfraces la semana siguiente. Alice decidió ser un gánster, con todo y su traje a rayas y un _fedora_. Incluso metió un calcetín en unos _boy shorts_. Cuando me preguntó si era demasiado grande casi morí de la risa. ¿Qué tan a menudo te pregunta una amiga si su pene fingido es demasiado grande?

Yo traía puesto un atuendo de una chica _flapper __**(4)**_ de los veinte en rojo y negro, con medias de red y tacones pequeños. Alice estaba toda emocionada porque dijo que taché otra cosa de mi lista pero le dije que no. Cuando escribí tacones me refería a un tacón de diez centímetros con el que te romperías el cuello si te caes. Aunque no me pondría unos de esos para ir a un club.

"¿Jasper, qué piensas del disfraz de Bella?" Alice preguntó, haciéndome girar despacio. "¡Mira! ¡Es talla doce! ¿No se ve increíble?"

"Es cierto…" Su voz se apagó, recorriéndome lentamente. Me sentí como una modelo.

"¿Pero?" Alice dijo, girando sus manos.

"Su cabello no está bien." Frunció el ceño. "Me refiero a que, te ves jodidamente ardiente, Bella, pero su cabello necesita ser diferente."

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres acompañarnos al club _gay_?" Le pregunté a Jasper con una ceja levantada. Me sonrió con suficiencia al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se encendieron un poco.

"Dije que te veías ardiente. Me acostaría contigo. Jesús, mujeres, no me hagan preguntas a menos que quieran escuchar las respuestas," dijo, alejándose dando pisotones.

"Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón. Tu cabello no va con el estilo," dijo Alice, dando golpecitos con su dedo en sus labios.

"No me lo voy a cortar," dije, "y no quiero usar una peluca. Tendrá que ser así."

"Oye… tengo una idea," me sonrió con picardía. Al instante me asusté.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Pinta tu cabello de un color loco para _Halloween_! ¿Qué mejor excusa? Oo, ¿qué color debería ser? ¿Rojo? ¿Púrpura? ¿Azul?" Empezó a repasar las ideas en su cabeza, moviéndose de un lado al otro a mi alrededor.

"Espera, espera, espera…" dije, calmándola.

"¡Está en tu lista! Quieres hacerlo, ¿no?" Dijo, inclinando su cadera hacia un lado. La acción se vio graciosa en su traje. Muy femenina. _Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de disfraces_. Ciertamente, yo no me sentía femenina.

"Bueno, sí. Supongo. ¿Pero púrpura?"

"¡Haré una cita en mi salón para mañana! Así estará listo para la fiesta. ¡Oh, eso será genial!"

"Yo elijo el color," le advertí.

"Por supuesto."

"Y haz otra cita para el día después de _Halloween_, para pintarlo de nuevo a mi color normal."

"¡Aw! ¿Por qué?" Se quejó. "¿Por qué no te lo dejas de un color diferente por al menos una semana?"

"Porque tengo negocios que atender y un montón de reuniones con clientes la próxima semana. No quiero verme como un árbol de Navidad," argumenté. "No dije cuánto tiempo dejaría mi cabello de un color extraño."

"¿Rubio? ¿Tu color loco es RUBIO?" Alice casi chilló el siguiente día cuando nos preparábamos para la fiesta. El estilista incluso lo había peinado de modo que estuviera recogido en la parte de atrás y se veía más corto con pequeños rizos lindos. Me gustó el estilo. ¿El rubio platinado? No mucho.

"Dije que yo iba a elegirlo," le levanté una ceja mientras me ponía mi lápiz labial. Lo puse en ese puchero, no en las esquinas, al estilo de los veinte. Mis sombras eran marcadas, mis pestañas gruesas por el rímel.

"Todo el mundo pinta su cabello de rubio. Eso no es una locura," hizo un puchero al peinar su cabello negro hacia atrás.

"No dije que fuera una locura para todo el mundo. ¿Pero el rubio para mí? Es una locura," dije con un resoplido al mismo tiempo que ella rodaba los ojos. "Oye, de todos modos es solo por un día. Mañana vuelvo a ser morena."

Colocó un clavel rojo en su solapa, enderezando su chaqueta antes de acomodar su calcetín. "Sí. Yo diría que al menos te lo hubieras pintado de rojo. Un rojo fuego que quedara con tu vestido."

Me burlé, rodando los ojos. "Estoy lista cuando quieras," respondí después de colocar unas bolitas de cristal en mis orejas, a juego con el collar que traía puesto. Esa tontería llegaba hasta mi cintura. Aunque era lindo.

Escuché que la puerta principal se cerró con fuerza cuando salimos de la recámara de Alice hacia el pasillo. Jasper se quedó allí parado, boquiabierto como un pez al ver mi apariencia.

"_Wow_."

"Limpia la baba de tu barbilla," Alice sonrió con suficiencia, recargándose en la pared.

"Eres rubia," dijo Jasper, señalando mi cabello.

"¿Te gusta?"

Asintió estúpidamente antes que su boca se abriera y cerrara otra vez.

"¡Oh Jasper cree que la exuberante rubia Bella es un bombón," Alice le tomó el pelo. "Ya te vi."

"No, quiero decir, sí. Ella está, tú estás, ardientes. Solo estoy—_wow_, impactado eso es todo. No esperaba esto. Honestamente_, wow_. Edward va a—"

"No le adviertas a Edward," dijo Alice, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Quiero ver su rostro. Será divertidísimo."

"¿Sabes? Pensé que no te gustaba mi cabello," le dije, volviéndome hacia Alice.

"Nunca dije eso. Solo dije que no era loco. Estás completamente ardiente. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre ser lesbianas? Ahora, definitivamente es doble," dijo, palmeándome el trasero antes de poner un brazo sobre mi hombro. "Así que, vamos, querida. Vámonos a la fiesta," dijo Alice en su mejor voz de _Goodfellas __**(5)**_.

"¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!" Jasper nos llamó. "Tengo que tomar una foto antes de que se vayan. Honestamente, ¿creen que las dejaría salir de la casa así sin una evidencia fotográfica?"

Posamos de forma estúpida para él, conmigo recargada en Alice con una pierna levantada y mis labios con un puchero mientras ella trataba de verse como un macho. Pregunté si podía tomarle una foto a él besando a Alice pero Jasper me dijo que no. Por más que le tomara el pelo no cambiaría de opinión, de todos modos. Amaba a su esposa, pero no lo suficiente para besarla mientras traía un calcetín metido en sus pantalones.

Mientras conducíamos Edward llamó a mi teléfono. Podía escuchar la música tocando dentro del Porsche, la misma música que sonaba por el altavoz. "¡Oye! Te puse en la lista de invitados. Solo acércate al portero y dile que estás con Cullen. Así no tendrán que esperar."

"¡Está bien!" Grité en respuesta.

"Voy a estar en el segundo piso. El _show_ está por empezar."

¿_Show_? Bueno, eso va a ser interesante de ver. No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, pero estaba segura que sería una nueva experiencia.

El portero me recorrió dos veces con la mirada, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Mis mejillas se calentaron al instante. "Cullen."

"Oh, claro. Están con el _sexy_ pelirrojo. Me dijo que vendrían dos hermosas chicas. No estaba mintiendo."

Alice soltó una risita, dándole su mejor sonrisa coqueta. "Aw, gracias. Eres muy dulce."

La miré y me batió sus pestañas. Ah, vi cuál iba a ser su jugada esta noche. Solté una risita, acercándome a ella. "¡Bueno, que tenga un excelente _Halloween_ chicas! ¡Diviértanse!" Dijo el portero, haciéndonos pasar.

Un _cover _de heavy metal de _This is Halloween_ sonaba a todo volumen por el sistema de sonido, la gente moviéndose como uno. Era difícil distinguir uno del otro. Todos estaban disfrazados, en su mayoría con ropa _flapper _de los veinte. Hubo algunos desordenados, pero flecos había por todas partes.

"Vamos por una bebida y luego vamos arriba. Edward dijo que empezaría a las nueve," Alice gritó por sobre la música.

Ordené un arándano y vodka y Alice ordenó cerveza. El barman era súper lindo. Alto, moreno y guapo. Llevaba pantalones de vestir y tirantes, su cabello peinado hacia atrás muy parecido al de Alice. Me guiñó un ojo al girar la botella de vodka en el aire, vertiendo una gran cantidad en un vaso de plástico.

Oh, sí. Iba a ser una noche divertida.

Cuando subíamos las escaleras fue cuando el tema del bar clandestino gánster de verdad empezó con las decoraciones. El lugar estaba oscuro y lleno de humo y las camareras estaban vestidas como vendedoras de cigarrillos. Un piano estaba sobre el escenario a un lado y no podía imaginar que el tímido Edward se sintiera cómodo al ser puesto en exhibición de esa forma.

"¡Ven! ¡Vamos al frente!" Dijo Alice, rápidamente abriéndose paso entre la multitud hacia una mesa de algún modo vacía. Sorprendentemente, muchas mesas al frente estaban vacías.

Tan pronto como nos sentamos, las luces se atenuaron aún más al mismo tiempo que un reflector se enfocaba al centro del escenario. "¡Hola a todos!" Dijo una voz muy femenina. Pero cuando ves a la persona a la que pertenece la voz, es obvio que nació siendo un hombre. Cabello largo, grandes pechos falsos, maquillaje malo, y un vestido llamativo—una _drag queen_ con todas las letras.

¡Oh! _Oh_… ese es el tipo de _show _que va a ser. Cuando me di cuenta, comencé a reír. Deben haberle pagado muy buen dinero a Edward para tocar aquí esta noche.

"Soy la divina Lady Mary. Pero, si quieren, pueden llamarme Diosa. Tenemos un _show _muy especial para ustedes esta noche. Antes de comenzar, me gustaría presentarles a nuestro pianista y bomboncito de la noche… ¡El extremadamente guapo Edward Cullen!"

Todo el público gritó y aulló cuando se acercó al piano.

Cualquier fantasía que tuve sobre él en un esmoquin no le hizo justicia. Estaba más que guapo. Estaba jodidamente _sexy_. Babeé, lo admitiré. _Gah_, y su cabello rojizo tenía ese estilo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

_Ñam… ñam… ñam… _

"Edward es muy talentoso," dijo Lady Mary, acercándose al piano, "con sus manos." El público silbó. Edward se tornó a tono rojo encendido. "¡Y también es modesto! Solo para que todos lo sepan, hay una copa de propinas sobre el piano si sienten la necesidad de mostrar su _apreciación_ para semejante _talento_. ¡Edward, saluda!"

"Hola," murmuró en el micrófono. Todo el público gritó.

"¡Oh, y mencioné que es INGLÉS! ¡Mmm! No puede ser mejor, ¿no es así?" Dijo, tan contento como un niño con zapatos nuevos. "Pero no molesten mucho al muchacho. Es heterosexual. ¡Qué lástima! Créanme… ¡Lo intenté!"

"No creo que puedan ofrecerle a Edward el suficiente dinero el próximo año para hacer esto otra vez," dijo Alice con una risita. "Nunca había visto a Edward así de rojo antes."

"Pobrecito," dije con una risita.

"¡Dios mío! Qué hermosa audiencia tenemos esta noche. ¡Todos muy arreglados! Y solo para ver a la vieja Lady Mary. Me siento honrada," dijo el anunciador, antes de pasar con diferentes miembros de la audiencia. Bromeó con ellos, jugó con ellos, y se burló con buen humor de su ropa o sus citas.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta por qué las mesas del frente estaban en su mayor parte vacías. "¡Y miren aquí! Dos damas encantadoras. Y déjenme decirles," dijo Mary, viendo a mi amplio escote, "es toda una mujer. ¿Cuál es tu nombre belleza muy rubia?"

"Um, Bella," dije bajito al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas se calentaron a un nivel incandescente. La cabeza de Edward se giró de golpe en mi dirección y sus ojos se hicieron enormes.

"Un hermoso nombre para una dama encantadora. ¿Y quién es tu gánster, si puedo preguntar?"

"¡Alice!" Casi gritó orgullosa. Mary se echó a reír.

"Bueno, tú no eres para nada tímida, ¿no es así? Apuesto a que eres una fiera en la cama. ¿No es así, Bella?"

"Quisiera saber cuándo no es una fiera," respondí vagamente, ganándome el aplauso del público. Vi a Edward sonreír un poco, sus ojos echándome un vistazo con timidez.

"¡Woo! Ese es exactamente el tipo de invitados que queremos. ¡Las fierecillas!" Dijo Lady Mary al subir al escenario. Hizo algún tipo de señal con su mano y Edward empezó a tocar mientras es encendía otra música de fondo. Sonaba como Gershwin, no que estuviera segura. "¡Mm, porque como ya saben, a Lady le gusta que estén animados! ¡Espero que todas nuestras _flappers_ y gánsteres disfruten del _show_ de esta noche porque va a ser un éxito!"

Entonces Edward empezó a tocar otra canción. La reconocí en seguida. La mayoría de la gente lo hizo. Esta vez no era solo él. Se escuchó una suave voz antes que la cortina se abriera, dejando al descubierto a probablemente la más hermosa _drag queen_ que había visto en mi vida. No que hubiera visto muchas. Pero, estaba celosa de lo bonita que estaba.

"_Summertime and the livin is easy… the fish are jumpin and the cotton is high… your daddy's rich and your ma is good looking… __**(6)**__" _

Después de la primera canción, la gente subió a darle propinas a Edward, coqueteando con él al hacerlo. Pobrecito, estaba muy avergonzado. Aunque no solo le estaban dando propinas a él, sino también a las cantantes. Entró la siguiente cantante, de hecho, cantando una de mis melodías favoritas de todos los tiempos. No mucha gente la conocía, pero yo sí.

_My mother's son in law_, de Billie Holiday. Y tengo que decir, esperaba que la cantante le hiciera justicia.

"Ten," dijo Alice, dándome un billete de cinco dólares. "Ve a darle esto a Edward."

"¿Por qué yo?" Pregunté, viendo el dinero doblado.

"Sabes por qué."

"No."

"Ve."

"No."

Entonces me dio esa maliciosa mirada de _no voy a rendirme hasta que gane_ y suspiré. "Ve a darle el dinero."

"Esto es como estar en el instituto," gemí al ponerme de pie. Fue como pasar una nota antes de ir a los autobuses o algo así.

Subí lentamente al escenario, subiendo las dos escaleras para poner el dinero en la copa. Él no me miró mientras tocaba, sus ojos cerrados al concentrarse en la música en su cabeza. Me acerqué y le susurré al oído. "Tocas maravillosamente."

Casi la jodió. _Casi_.

"Gracias," susurró tan bajito que probablemente no lo habría escuchado si no hubiera estado viendo a sus labios. "Te ves _jodidamente_ hermosa. _Dios_ mío, Bella. Me dejas sin aliento."

"Edward," tartamudeé y me sonrió con timidez.

"Si tú puedes elogiar mi música entonces yo puedo elogiar tu belleza. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo un momento?"

"No creo que debería," sacudí mi cabeza. "Además, no quiero ahuyentar las propinas."

"Oh, sí, por favor. Por favor, ahuyenta las propinas. Ellos me asustan," sonrió. "Solo hasta el final de la canción y entonces te dejo ir."

"Solo esta canción," acepté, sentándome junto a él. Mordí mi labio cuando la persona saliendo del escenario, empezó a cantar. No lo hacían mal. Canté junto con ella en voz baja.

Los labios de Edward se crisparon al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí, hablándome entre su aliento al oído. "Cantarás para mí algún día."

"Soy una cantante terrible," me eché a reír. Él solo sacudió su cabeza. Me apoyé en su costado, cantando. "_Ain't got the least desire to set the world on fire, I just wish you'd make it proper and call my old my papa…_"

"Me impresionas," dijo bajito cuando la canción llegó a su fin. "Constantemente me sorprendes." Se acercó y besó suavemente mi hombro desnudo. "Ve a divertirte con Alice. Te veré después del _show_."

Bajé a trompicones del escenario, con una estúpida sonrisita en mi rostro al irme a sentar junto a Alice. Ella soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Te resistes y te resistes, pero no vas a ganar."

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Ajá. Miéntete a ti misma. Está bien. Solo voy a ir por otra bebida. ¿Quieres una?" Dijo, poniéndose de pie.

"No gracias. Ahora no." Sacudí mi cabeza.

Suspiré bajito al mismo tiempo que descansaba mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano, observando a Edward mientras tocaba otra canción. No conocía esta, pero aún tenía un buen ritmo.

"Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo estás?"

* * *

**(1) Las partes de esta conversación en cursiva las dejé como estaban originalmente escritas, en español, y como ya saben lo demás está inglés. **

**(2) Ragtime, abreviado en ocasiones como «rag», es un género musical estadounidense que se popularizó a finales del siglo XIX derivado de la marcha, caracterizado por una melodía sincopada y un ritmo acentuado en los tiempos impares (primer y tercero). Entre sus raíces aparecen elementos de marcha en el estilo de John Philip Sousa y de ritmos provenientes de la música africana.**

**(3) El término es drag queen, pero como las drags son en su mayoría hombres vestidos de mujeres y Alice es una mujer vestida de hombre, así que Jasper lo cambia a drag king.**

**(4) Flapper es un anglicismo que se utilizaba en los años 1920 para referirse a un nuevo estilo de vida de mujeres jóvenes que usaban faldas cortas, no llevaban corsé, lucían un corte de cabello especial (denominado bob cut) y escuchaban música no convencional para esa época (jazz), que también bailaban. Las flappers usaban mucho maquillaje, bebían licores fuertes, fumaban, conducían, con frecuencia a mucha velocidad, y tenían otras conductas similares a las de un hombre, y que eran un desafío a las leyes o contrarias a lo que se consideraba en ese entonces socialmente correcto.**

**(5) En España titularon la película como 'Uno de los nuestros' y en Hispanoamérica se le llamó 'Buenos muchachos'.**

**(6) Es verano y la vida es fácil… los peces saltan y el algodón se paga caro… papi es rico y tu ma es guapa.**

**(7) No tengo el menor deseo de incendiar el mundo, solo desearía que lo hicieras bien y llamarás a mi viejo, a mi papá. **

* * *

_**Ay Bella, Bella, hasta Alice se da cuenta que se miente a sí misma. Al menos ya le dio un susto cuando escuchó la voz de su tía Carmen y Bella pensó que era alguien más. ¿Qué será necesario para que abra los ojos y vea que puede seguir trabajando en sí misma, pero con la ayuda de alguien más? Pronto lo veremos, no se preocupen. Y en cuanto a la lista, ya tachó tres cosas más, un club de baile, pintarse el cabello y lo de celebrar Halloween. Ya ha avanzado mucho y en lo del peso va muy bien también. Es algo inspirador, ¿no es cierto? Como creo ya les mencioné antes, me sorprendió cuantas de ustedes se sintieron identificadas con esta Bella, y no somos pocas, ¿eh? Tal parece que a todos nos pasa en algún momento en la vida que nos preguntamos, ¿qué he hecho con mi vida? Y la idea de la lista creo que nos agradó a muchas. Hasta una chica propuso compartir algo positivo que hubieras logrado o estuvieras trabajando en ello. Algunas lo han hecho aquí en sus reviews y otras en el grupo. Me alegra que se sientan inspiradas por esta historia ;) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y si hay algo que quieran compartir de su lista ;) Recuerden que sus reviews son los que mantienen con vida el fandom, los que nos alientan a seguir dedicando tiempo para su diversión. Así que no olviden usar el cuadrito de abajo y dedicarnos unas cuantas palabras, no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: dushakis, Andrea Ojeda, liduvina, Esal, terewee, LicetSalvatore, Tereyasha Mooz, Mel ACS, BereB, Jade HSos, paupau1, mercchu, Leah De Call, Brenda Cullenn, somas, Maryluna, MariePrewettMellark, Vrigny, PRISOL, YessyVL13, freedom2604, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, sandy56, Manligrez, Techu, kaja0507, Lectora de Fics, patymdn, Lizdayanna, Suiza-love, jupy, Adriu, tulgarita, Tecupi, aliceforever85, AnnieOR, Nadiia16, Smedina, DaemonCmerlicht, Nanny Swan, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, lunaweasleycullen14, lagie, bealnum, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Yoliki, Labluegirl, Katie D.B, lauritacullenswan, Gabriela Cullen, anakarinasomoza, injoa, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Pili, Mafer, Say's, rjnavajas, Sully YM, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, Bertlin, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos pronto, espero ;)**_


	9. No estoy interesada

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,**yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**No estoy interesada**

"Um, hola," le respondí al gigantesco hombre de pie a mi lado. Traía puestos unos _jeans _y una camiseta blanca, sin seguir el tema en realidad. Lucía más como un motociclista que como un gánster.

"¿Puedo pagarte una bebida?"

¿De todos los lugares en los que podrían tratar de ligarme, tenía que ser un hombre en un club _gay_? ¿En serio? Podría haber manejado una mujer, sin sorprenderme. ¿Pero un hombre? Al instante me molestó.

"No, gracias," respondí, volviendo mi atención una vez más a Edward.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó. ¿Quién pregunta eso? Eso fue simplemente grosero. Cuando alguien dice no, quiere decir _no._ No tienen que dar una razón.

"Porque no estoy interesada."

"¿Interesada en mí o en la bebida?" Preguntó con un tono burlón. Fruncí el ceño, ignorando la pregunta. "Soy Felix. ¿Tú eres Bella?"

"Estoy esperando a que regrese mi cita," le mentí un poco. Estaba aquí con Alice, simplemente no era mi cita. Él no tenía que saber eso.

"No eres una lesbiana," declaró sencillamente. Me volví hacia él con una ceja levantada.

"¿Y cómo exactamente determinaste eso?"

"Has estado babeando por ese niño bonito tocando el piano desde que entró. No soy estúpido."

"¿Si no eres _gay_, por qué estás en un club _gay_?" Pregunté en vez de aceptar su última oración. No estaba babeando. Y él era un estúpido por molestarme cuando obviamente no quería ser molestada.

"Me gusta mantener todas mis opciones abiertas. Jugar en ambos bandos, por así decirlo," me dio una sonrisa engreída y sentí su mano deslizarse por mi espalda. Mi piel se erizó por la irritación. "Y tú eres una opción que me gustaría explorar."

"Bueno, no soy una _opción _que vayas a explorar en un futuro cercano. Así que, si me disculpas, estoy esperando a que regrese alguien e intento disfrutar del _show_."

"Mira," Felix casi gruñó, agarrando mi brazo. "Todo lo que quería hacer, era conocerte un poco mejor en privado."

"Creo que la dama dijo que no," dijo una conocida voz con acento italiano. Me volví un poco para ver a Aro, el instructor de baile de mi gimnasio, de pie ahí con sus manos en sus caderas vestidas al estilo _flapper_. "Ahora, suéltala."

Felix el cabrón, como lo había llamado en mi mente, se burló. "Sí, lo que digas princesa."

"Suéltala o me veré obligado a usar la violencia," le advirtió. Si no estuviera muy preocupada, también me habría reído. Aro no se veía precisamente aterrador. Tal vez loco, pero no aterrador.

"Vete a la mierda."

Aro retiró su mano de mi brazo, la retorció hacia atrás, y luego lo golpeó directamente en la cara. Todo en cuestión de segundos. Mi mandíbula probablemente golpeó el suelo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Felix.

"Te lo advertí. _¡Seguridad!_"

Se acercaron dos hombres bastante grandes, frunciendo el ceño al ver al hombre en el suelo. "¿Sí, jefe?"

"Este hombre estaba molestando a esta mujer. Por favor, asegúrense de escoltarlo a la salida. Si se niega a irse entonces llamen a la policía," dijo Aro, acercándose a mi lado mientras ellos arrastraban al hombre ahora desmayado fuera del club. "¿Estás bien, querida?"

Solo abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces antes que finalmente tragara pesadamente. "Gracias."

"Por supuesto. No podemos tener escoria como esa por aquí. Además, tenemos que mantenernos unidas, ¿verdad?"

Asentí estúpidamente. Alice se acercó justo en ese momento, con sus ojos amplios. Había cambiado de cerveza a algo en un vaso. "¿Todo está bien?"

"Solo tuvo un pequeño problema con otro cliente," Aro le dijo a Alice antes de volverse hacia mí. "Ahora, tenemos una clase de defensa personal en el gimnasio. Quiero que te inscribas el lunes, ¿sí? Te ayudaré a asegurarte que algo como eso no vuelva a suceder."

"Gracias," dije de nuevo entre mi aliento mientras se alejaba.

"¿Qué demonios?" Alice preguntó. Me encogí de hombros y agarré su vaso, tomando un gran trago. Ya me había terminado mi otra bebida y ahora realmente necesitaba una.

"Voy a salir a tomar aire. Te pagaré otra bebida cuando vuelva a entrar," le dije, abriéndome paso entre la multitud sin esperar una respuesta. Necesitaba un momento para calmarme. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía muy caliente, mi estómago estaba hecho nudos. Dudaba un poco que el licor me ayudaría, pero no podía imaginar que me hiciera daño. Me alejé del frente del edificio, caminando hacia un costado. Me apoyé contra los ladrillos y cerré mis ojos al tomar otro gran trago.

"No estás a salvo sola aquí afuera," Edward dijo en voz baja, con sus manos en sus bolsillos al caminar hacia mí.

"Al parecer, tampoco estoy a salvo dentro," dije con sarcasmo, terminándome la bebida y poniendo el vaso en el suelo. "¿No deberías volver a entrar?"

"Terminé el primer _show_. Hay un descanso de dos horas y luego otro _show_," se encogió de hombros. "¿Estás bien?" Edward preguntó al venir a pararse frente a mí. "Todo pasó muy rápido. Un minuto estabas bien y el siguiente estás aquí afuera."

"Estoy bien. Fue solo un idiota."

"Tienes un moretón en el brazo," dijo Edward con un suspiro, estirando su mano con cautela y tocando mi piel. Tenía razón. Había la huella de un pulgar de un intenso color púrpura en mi antebrazo sobre mi codo.

"Se me forman moretones fácilmente," razoné. Aclaré mi garganta, buscando otro tema de conversación. "Te ves increíble esta noche."

"Mira quién lo dice. ¡Dios mío! Sinceramente, ¿tratas de matarme?" Me sonrió con suficiencia, recargándose en la pared junto a mí. "Podías haberme advertido."

"¿Advertirte qué exactamente?" Me eché a reír, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Mm, veamos. Que obviamente perdiste peso. ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres tallas?"

"Dos," rodé mis ojos.

"Es un gran cambio a tu apariencia en el concierto. Y tu cabello."

"No te acostumbres al cabello," me reí de nuevo, apartándome de la pared y quedando frente a él. "Solo es por esta noche."

"Oh… _Gracias_ a Dios…" Sonrió otra vez, "Quiero decir, ¿oh, en serio? ¿Por qué?"

Me reí, dándole un manotazo en el hombro. Agarró mi brazo, acercándome a él y dándome un abrazo. Fue cómodo y cálido, tan dulce. Era lo que necesitaba. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, cerrando mis ojos y respirando hondo al mismo tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

"¿No te gusta el rubio?"

"Te dije, prefiero a las morenas."

"Creí que tu color favorito era rojo. ¿Y si me lo hubiera pintado rojo?" Le pregunté, mirándolo. Reí al ver su expresión perdida, sus ojos oscuros por sus pensamientos. Típico de chicos. "Voy a volver a ser morena."

"Así que, siempre me he preguntado. ¿Las rubias se divierten más?" Edward preguntó con una risita.

"No sé. Solo he sido una desde esta mañana. Hasta ahora, no me ha ido muy bien," rodé los ojos al mirarlo. Él me veía, con una expresión intensa.

"Déjame ver si puedo cambiar eso," dijo entre su aliento justo cuando sus labios tocaron los míos.

Sus labios sabían a leche y miel. Deliciosos y dulces. Sus dedos rodearon la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras su otra mano descansaba en mi cintura, acercándome a él. Sentí como si él pudiera introducirme en él, lo habría hecho. Su lengua se deslizó sin prisas sobre mi labio superior antes de abrir mi boca. Se enroscó en la mía, provocándome con el placer que no podía tener.

Su mano bajó de mi cintura hacia mi rodilla, subiéndola a su cintura al mismo tiempo que nos giraba. Me presionó contra la pared, su beso más intenso a cada momento. Mis brazos gradualmente rodearon su cuello, disfrutando de su sabor. Fue muy bueno.

Pero la fruta prohibida siempre sabe mejor.

Me aparté de su boca, deslizando mis manos por su pecho. "No hagas eso."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo entre su aliento, agachándose para besar mi cuello. Fue muy difícil no rendirme. Lo deseaba tanto.

"Te lo dije. Necesito trabajar en mí antes de estar lista para una relación seria."

"Quiero ayudarte. Déjame hacerlo. Permíteme mostrarte lo hermosa que eres."

Me aparté y Edward se dejó caer contra la pared con un pesado suspiro. "No estoy lista."

"¿A qué le tienes miedo?" Preguntó. "¿Qué te detiene? Bella, coqueteas conmigo. Me provocas. Me besas de esa forma. Luego me alejas."

"Lo siento," suspiré, masajeando la parte de atrás de mi cuello al darme la vuelta. No podía verlo a la cara. "Necesito sentirme feliz conmigo misma. Necesito darte algo más que un trabajo en progreso. No lo entenderías."

Empecé a alejarme. Quería encontrar a Alice y solo irme a casa a llorar.

"¿Que no entiendo? Ja. Sí, bien."

"No. No lo entenderías." ¿Cómo podría? Él es perfecto.

"Perdí cuarenta y cinco kilos y me he mantenido así por tres años. Joder, creo que entendería mejor que nadie."

Me volví lentamente para mirarlo. "¿Disculpa?"

"Me escuchaste. Sé sobre trabajar en uno mismo. Sé cómo es que no te guste cómo eres. Pero déjame decirte algo. Perder peso y jugar con tu cabello no va a cambiar eso. Vas a tener que mirarte al espejo y ver las cosas buenas. Porque Bella, siempre habrá cosas malas. Habrá cosas que odias. Cosas que quieres cambiar. No sé porque trauma pasaste o lo que sea, pero sé que quiero ayudarte. No puedes hacer algo como eso por tu cuenta."

Sacudí mi cabeza, "No entiendo. Quiero decir, tú eres…"

"¿Soy qué, Bella? ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando me miro al espejo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza despacio, mordiendo mi labio inferior. "No."

"Aún veo a alguien que lucha consigo mismo. Tengo que cuidar lo que entra a mi boca. Cuando vine a los Estados Unidos, era solo un chico normal. Tenía amigos. Y luego me trajeron aquí donde no era nada más que un bicho raro pelirrojo con un acento extraño. Estaba totalmente aislado. Todo lo que tenía era a mis tías, y todo lo que ellas querían hacer era alimentarme. Mis recuerdos más felices de adolescente están centrados en la comida. Y me decían lo talentoso que era. Cómo sería una estrella. Así que fui a Los Angeles para tratar de hacerme una carrera en la música. Conseguí una audición. Una. ¿Y sabes lo que me dijeron?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

"Me dijeron que un trasero gordo nunca conseguiría un trabajo. Y tenían razón. Así que, Emmett le pidió a Rosalie que le suplicara a Jasper que me permitiera trabajar con él. Me quedé en Los Angeles hasta que ya no pude soportarlo. Estaba rodeado por toda esa gente bonita y quería morir."

"Edward-"

"Así que, perdí peso. Y después, me amé incluso menos. No fue sino hasta que empecé a encontrar valor en las cosas a mí alrededor que empecé a preocuparme por quién era. O sea, realmente a preocuparme. Y no pude hacer eso solo."

"Lo lamento," dije entre mi aliento.

"Bella, me he sentido… _atraído_… a ti desde el primer momento que te vi. Tú te sentiste igual de atraída. Todavía lo estás. Te estás resistiendo. Soy un hombre paciente, de verdad, lo soy. Pero, puedo dejarte en paz. Dime si tengo que hacerlo."

"No lo sé," sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. "No valgo la pena esta molestia."

"¡Ves! Ese es el problema, Bella. Joder, definitivamente lo vales. ¡En todo sentido, me quitas el maldito aliento y no te das cuenta! No estaría a tu entera disposición si no fuera así."

Se apartó de la pared, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. "Edward," lloriqueé cuando se alejó de mí, dando la vuelta a la esquina. Se detuvo, enderezando su espalda.

"Llámame cuando estés dispuesta a verte a ti misma. Y podemos ser amigos o podemos ser amantes. No me gusta que jueguen conmigo, incluso si eres tú la que lo hace."

Y Edward se fue.

Sollocé, recargada en la pared. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡ARGH!"

"Bella," Alice dijo en voz baja, dando vuelta a la esquina para mirarme. Estaba frunciendo el ceño. Y pude darme cuenta con solo una mirada que había escuchado todo. "¿Estás bien?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, frotando mi rostro con mi brazo. "Estoy bien. Solo frustrada."

"¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa? Sé que estás herida en este momento."

"¿Herida?" Casi le grité. "¿En serio? No soy yo la que está herida, de acuerdo. Dios, soy una perra egoísta. Una puta perra estúpida y egoísta y tú estás preocupada por mí."

Ella retrocedió un poco. "Bella—"

"Solo vámonos a casa. Estoy cansada y quiero irme a la cama."

Alice asintió ligeramente al seguirme hacia su coche. Entré sin decir una palabra y viajamos de vuelta a mi casa en silencio. Una vez que nos detuvimos en un lugar del estacionamiento, Alice me miró al mismo tiempo que tocaba mi mano. "Bella, sé que es difícil pero Edward—"

"Necesito estar sola por un tiempo," le dije al salir del coche antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo. No quería escuchar nada más.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, revisé mi correo electrónico. Sabía que era estúpido. Todo lo que había ahí era correo spam enviado por mi papá.

Me fui a mi recámara, azotando la puerta como una niña. Sabía que estaba haciendo un berrinche. Sabía que era infantil, pero no me importó al hundirme en mi cama. Solo quería llorar.

Pero quería llorar más que por mí. Quería llorar por Edward. Llorar por el hecho de que él estaba, y aún está, sufriendo. Por el hecho de que no se daba cuenta que era maravilloso. No tenía duda en mi mente que siempre lo había sido y que me habría sentido atraída a él sin importar su peso. Lloré porque sabía cómo se sentía él.

Al día siguiente me quedé dormida y me perdí la cita para cambiar mi cabello. La reprogramé para el siguiente martes, días.

Fui por mi periódico afuera, con la esperanza de que tal vez habría un _flash drive_ o algo así esperándome, pero no había nada. Después de prepararme algo para desayunar, agarré el periódico y hojeé la sección de entretenimiento. Noté que había un programa doble de _Halloween_ presentándose en el cine local. Era una proyección de _Young Frankenstein _ _**(1) **_y _Men in Tights __**(2)**_, las dos películas de Mel Brooks. A mi papá le encantaban.

Suspiré cuando pensé en mi papá. Casi habían pasado dos meses desde que hablé con él, por no decir verlo.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo más, marqué su número.

"Jefe Swan," respondió ásperamente.

"Hola, papi."

"¡Hola, pequeña! ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo con alegría. Era lindo que siempre parecía ponerse más feliz cuando hablaba conmigo. Siempre sentí como si fuera un estorbo para mi madre.

"Um, bien. ¿Estás trabajando esta noche?"

"No, salgo a las cuatro. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás en problemas?" Preguntó rápidamente. Solté una risita, mi papá siempre se iba primero por la peor cosa posible.

"Sí, jefe Swan. Estoy bien. Es solo que vi que hay una doble función de Mel Brooks esta noche y realmente tenía ganas de ir. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?"

"¿En serio?"

Estaba realmente sorprendido. Eso me dolió un poco, por alguna razón. Pasé el nudo en mi garganta mientras esperaba su respuesta. "Sí, papá. En serio."

"¡Eso sería genial! ¿A qué hora empieza? Tal vez podamos ir a cenar antes."

"A las siete, y realmente me gustaría eso."

"¡De acuerdo, bien, estaré en tu casa como a las 4:30! Te veré entonces, pequeña," dijo, terminando la llamada. Estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera me preguntó qué películas estaban pasando. Eso me hizo sentir algo feliz. Al menos sabía que quería verme.

No había correos en mi buzón de correo electrónico. No había mensajes en mi teléfono. Nada. Me sentía increíblemente sola.

Aun cuando mi padre no traía puesto el uniforme, todos podían darse cuenta que era un policía de Texas, por los _jeans Wrangler_, las botas, la panza cubierta por una camisa de manga larga de franela, gafas de espejo, y un sombrero vaquero blanco… simplemente lo gritaba. Cuando abrí mi puerta principal, él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Bueno, diablos, niña! ¿A dónde fuiste? Te estás desapareciendo."

Me eché a reír, dándole un abrazo antes de cerrar la puerta. "Sí, claro. Difícilmente."

"Te ves bien. ¿Y el cabello?"

"Oh, papá. No te burles de la rubia. Fue solo por _Halloween_." Me volví para ver a mi padre con una expresión divertida.

"¿No eres _tú_ la que te burlas de las rubias?"

"Sí, en general. Pero fue para _Halloween_. Lo voy a pintar a mi color normal la próxima semana," le dije cuando abordamos el ascensor. Dejó el tema hasta que estábamos cenando en un lugar local de alitas. Mi papá comía muy pocas cosas.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué produjo el cambio repentino?" Preguntó.

Suspiré, dándole vueltas a mi té. "Papá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Respondiendo una pregunta con una pregunta. Muy sospechoso," dijo en broma antes de palmear mi mano. "Hazlo."

"¿Cómo manejaste cumplir los treinta años?"

"Ah, eso supuse," asintió antes de dar un suspiro pesaroso. "Bueno, ya estaba divorciado y te tenía a ti, pero estabas con tu madre así que estaba prácticamente solo. Los treinta es algo así como punto de inflexión en tu vida."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Me concentré en mi trabajo." Me sonrió. "Y me ha llevado lejos, en ese sentido."

"¿Desearías…?" Mi voz se apagó, sin saber qué decir. Al parecer, él sabía lo que quería decir.

"Todos los días, pero aun así soy feliz con lo que tengo. Tengo una hija estupenda con su propio negocio exitoso y soy el jefe de policía en una de las ciudades más grandes en el mundo."

Sonreí torpemente y asentí. Estaba muy agradecida cuando llegó nuestra comida.

Las películas estuvieron geniales, no que me sorprendiera o algo así. Sabía que lo estarían. Fue agradable ver a mi padre riendo tanto. Incluso compartimos las palomitas durante la película _Men in Tights_.

Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos en mi departamento, era casi la medianoche.

"Dime qué más hay en tu mente," dijo Charlie de pronto, mirándome. "Puedo darme cuenta cuando la gente oculta cosas. Niña, tú no eres la excepción."

Mordisqueé mi labio inferior por un largo minuto antes de suspirar. "Hay un chico—"

"Dios, ¿necesito matar a alguien?" Preguntó con seriedad, su marcado acento sureño haciéndome reír. Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No. En realidad, estoy segura que yo soy el tipo malo," le dije. Me levantó una ceja, esperando mi explicación. Bajé la vista a mis uñas, jugueteando con ellas. "Hay un chico, y él es maravilloso, papá. Quiero decir, es realmente genial. Es amigo de Jasper y Alice. Son algo así como familia, casi. Y…" Mi voz se apagó, sin saber qué decir.

"¿Y qué?"

"No sé qué hacer," admití. "No creo ser lo suficientemente buena para él y no quiero darle a alguien tan… jodida. Simplemente no sé si estoy lista para una relación pero no sé si él esperará hasta que lo esté."

"Bella, sabes que me sentí realmente decepcionado cuando tú y Jake rompieron," Charlie empezó a decir.

"¡Papá!"

"¡Silencio! Déjame terminar," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Billy y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde que éramos niños y si te casabas con su hijo, bueno, habría sido como si finalmente tuviera un hermano. Pero, cuando fui a la boda y vi la forma en que Jacob mira a Vanessa, me sentí muy agradecido."

"¿Agradecido?"

"Sí, agradecido y aliviado porque Jacob nunca te miró una sola vez de la forma en que mira a Vanessa todo el tiempo. Él fue un ciego idiota por no hacerlo, tú te mereces un hombre que lo haga. Un hombre que te ame. Ahora, ¿cómo te mira ese muchacho?"

_Wow_, la visión de un viejo vaquero. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

"Vaya, papá. Me diste mucho en qué pensar," le respondí, dándole una sonrisa agradecida. "Y de verdad me divertí esta noche. Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo."

"Estoy de acuerdo," asintió. Puso su mano en mi hombro cuando iba a abrir la puerta. "Bella, quiero decirte algo importante. Incluso si no sabes qué vas a hacer o cómo vas a manejar las cosas, recuerda quién eres. Eres una mujer fuerte y hermosa. Eres mi _Birdie __**(3)**_," dijo, llamándome como lo hacía cuando era una niña. "No olvides eso."

Me incliné y dejé un rápido beso en su mejilla, "Gracias, papá."

Oh sí, definitivamente tenía mucho en qué pensar.

* * *

**(1) En España "El jovencito Frankenstain" en Hispanoamérica "El joven Frankenstain". **

**(2) En España "Las locas, locas aventuras de Robin Hood" en Hispanoamérica "Robin Hood: Hombre en calzas".**

**(3) Pajarillo **

* * *

_**Awww, ese momento padre e hija fue muy lindo (inserte corazones) Un buen padre tratando de hacer que su hija vea lo especial que es. A eso es lo que se refiere Edward, es algo que no siempre puedes hacer solo, Bella ya recibe la ayuda de su padre y Alice, ¿por qué no permite que Edward lo ayude? Aaaaaah (grito de frustración) Sí, sé que ustedes también están frustradas con esta Bella, pero no se preocupen, tiene que entrar en razón. Y queda claro que Edward puede ayudarla, porque él sabe muy bien por lo que está pasando. ¿Alguien se imaginaba eso? El pobre el acoso de otros por su sobrepeso, pero como dijo él, el cambio físico no es lo que te hace más feliz, sino cuando empiezas a valorar quién eres. Esperemos que Bella reaccione pronto y busque a Edward. ¿O creen que ya todo está perdido? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber su opinión. Recuerden que con ellos marcan el ritmo de actualización, a veces no lo hago en seguida porque mis otra ocupaciones no me lo permiten pero me apuro por darles pronto el siguiente capítulo, además, recuerden que con sus reviews USTEDES mantienen vivo el fandom. Así que, hagan una costumbre de dejar un review en cada capítulo que lean. Con un gracias, un saludo o una carita feliz es suficiente. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: YessyVL13, miop, tulgarita, AnabellaCS, Maryluna, freedom204, Mel ACS, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Bertlin, lagie, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen, terewee, BereB, Tecupi, aliceforever85, patymdn, Cinti77, Vanenaguilar, bealnum, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, jupy, Leah De Call, Smedina, GudyAnita, somas, Vrigny, MariePrewettMellark, PRISOL, mercchu, lunaweasleycullen14, Labluegirl, Lady Grigori, AnnieOR, alejandra1987, Techu, NadiaGarcia, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, lauritacullenswan, Lectora de Fics, Pam Malfoy Black, glow0718, Tata XOXO, EriCastelo, injoa, rjnavajas, Katie D.B, Brenda Cullenn, Lizdayanna, Say's, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Kriss211, Pili, Mafer, saraipineda44, Manligrez, seelie lune, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	10. Disculpas

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Disculpas**

"Hola," dijo Alice el miércoles con una pequeña sonrisa reservada. Había sido el periodo de tiempo más largo que he pasado sin hablar con ella desde antes de mi cumpleaños. También era el periodo más largo de tiempo que no había hablado con Edward desde el concierto.

No me gustó. No me gustó ni un poco.

"Hola," respondí, permitiéndole entrar a mi departamento. "Lamento haber perdido el control en _Halloween_."

"Está bien. Suele pasar." Se encogió de hombros, sentándose en mi sofá. También me senté, cruzando mis tobillos. "¿Has…?"

"No he hablado con Edward desde entonces," respondí, bajando la vista a mi regazo.

"Eso supuse. Quiero que sepas, que puede que te tome el pelo con él pero estoy de tu lado. Siempre. Aunque, también estoy de su lado . No quiero que nadie sufra. Los amo a ambos. Y quiero que los dos hagan lo que es mejor para ustedes."

"Gracias," susurré, respirando hondo. "Sí."

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a dejar que siga con su vida. Él se lo merece."

"¿Qué?" Alice dijo, con sus ojos enormes. "¿En serio?"

"Sí. Voy a llamarlo y decirle que quiero ser su amiga y solo su amiga. No voy a coquetear con él y no voy a dificultarle las cosas."

"Bella, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Puede que te arrepientas más tarde."

"Pero, Alice, no quiero que pierda el tiempo esperando por alguien que no está lista para ser lo que él necesita. Él es joven y necesita encontrar a alguien joven con quién estar. Él… desperdició mucho tiempo con la autocompasión cuando era adolescente. No quiero que desperdicie su vida adulta con la mía."

"Pero, Edward… Él…" Sacudió su cabeza. "Hazme un favor, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Deja pasar un tiempo antes de decirle? Date tiempo para pensarlo."

"No hará una diferencia," le advertí. Solo se encogió de hombros.

"Puede que sí o puede que no. Pero, creo que es una buena idea. Si no cambia nada, no importa de todos modos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, supongo que no," concordé encogiéndome de hombros.

"Así que," Alice comenzó a decir, cambiando el tema. "¿Tachaste algo más de la lista?"

"Vi una función doble en el cine con mi papá. Eso fue todo. Pero, he decidido que me gustaría hacer otra cosa esta semana," le informé.

"¿Mmm?" Dijo, recargándose en el sofá, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Voy a hacerme un tatuaje. Ahora que he vuelto a mi aburrido color castaño, necesito algo para compensar eso," me eché a reír al ver su expresión sorprendida. "¿Qué?"

"¡Nunca pensé que realmente lo harías!"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté. Alice solo se encogió de hombros. "Incluso sé lo que me voy a hacer y dónde."

"¡Oh! Eso tengo que saberlo. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacerte?"

Fui a mi escritorio y agarré mi _laptop_, volviendo a sentarme. Solo me tomó unos segundos abrir la foto. Era el símbolo de mi empresa que estaba en mi sitio web. Era el contorno de un cisne con una B escondida en él que nadie veía a menos que se las señalara. Era yo. "Eso."

"¡Oh! ¡Es perfecto! Y muy bonito. ¿Dónde vas a ponerlo?"

"Bueno, quiero poder ocultarlo así que voy a ponerlo en mi cadera derecha. Probablemente nadie lo verá incluso por accidente a menos que se los muestre. Creo que incluso estará cubierto si uso un traje de baño de dos piezas."

"No si… cuándo… chica, ya casi lo logras."

Me encogí de hombros, "Sí."

"Voy a obligarte," Alice declaró francamente antes de sonreír, acercándose a mí. "Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a hacerte ese tatuaje?"

"Esta noche."

"¡¿Esta noche y no ibas a llamarme?!" Jadeó, fingiendo estar ofendida. "Honestamente, este es un día importante en la vida de una chica. El primer tatuaje es algo especial. Toda chica recuerda su primero."

Me eché a reír, picando su costado. "Oh, ¿y cuál fue tu primero?"

"Hice que me tatuaran un pastel en mi trasero. Fue algo así como un regalo de cumpleaños para Jasper."

"¿Hablas en serio?" Me eché a reír otra vez. "Eso es increíble. ¿Estabas _drogada_ en ese momento?"

"¡No!" Me dio un manotazo en el brazo y solté un resoplido. "No. Fue justo antes de que abriera la primera pastelería. Es realmente lindo. Son tres capas con glaseado rosa y una enorme cereza en la cima. Deberías haber visto a Jasper la primera vez que lo vio. Lo lamió."

"No necesitaba saber eso," me estremecí. "No puedo imaginar lo adolorido que debe haber estado tu trasero."

"Todavía está adolorido de vez en cuando. Por lo general, Jasper se concentra en él cuando estamos—" Le di un manotazo en el muslo, provocando que se cayera de la risa. "Le gusta ver que se mueva." La golpeé de nuevo, riendo yo también.

"Eres muy mala," rodé los ojos.

Cuando Alice finalmente dejó de reír, aclaró su garganta, enderezándose. "Así que, es en serio. ¿Quieres hacértelo esta noche?"

"Sí, lo haré."

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Preguntó con seriedad. Le sonreí y asentí, inclinándome y abrazándola con fuerza.

"Gracias por ser mi amiga."

"Gracias por hacerme compañía mientras Jasper tiene otras cosas que hacer," dijo con una risita, apretándome con fuerza. "Sinceramente, él está muy ocupado en este momento. No sé qué haría sin ti."

"Me alegra entretenerte," le respondí con sarcasmo.

"A mí también." Me dio una sonrisa tonta, sus ojos estaban muy brillantes y juguetones. "¿Quieres comer primero?"

"Um, no. Me preocupa que si como primero vomitaré sobre el tatuador. Eso sería muy desagradable," respondí. "Probablemente debería cambiarme a unos pantalones de chándal antes de irnos."

"Aunque los odie, estoy de acuerdo," dijo Alice. "Después compraremos comida para llevar para que nadie te vea en pijamas."

Cambié mi ropa a mis pantalones para dormir, los de franela que hacían que Alice quisiera vomitar, y una camiseta con un par de sandalias. Recogiendo mi cabello en una cola de caballo, me preparé para el dolor. Mi mano temblaba, el papel con la imagen de mi diseño se sacudía al hacerlo. Alice condujo, no que alguna vez me dejara conducir de todos modos.

De verdad, hice mucha investigación la noche anterior para decidir dónde quería ir. Había un montón de salones de tatuaje en el área de Dallas, pero algunos se destacaban. Finalmente elegí uno, un salón nuevo con una gran reputación y sin quejas con la mejor asociación comercial.

El estacionamiento del salón estaba vacío salvo por un solo coche. Cuando entramos un tipo estaba jugando videojuegos en una gran pantalla de televisión en el área de recepción.

"Hola, bienvenidos a Scaredy tatts," dijo, sin siquiera levantar la vista. "¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?"

"Um, me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje," respondí. Cuando escuchó mi voz pausó su juego y me miró. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, levantándose rápidamente.

"¡Genial! Muy bien. Bueno, soy Pauly," dijo el hombre. Era muy bien parecido, bajo pero musculoso con piel y cabello oscuros. Tenía unos bonitos tatuajes que subían y bajan por sus brazos y un _piercing_ en sus labios. Normalmente no era mi tipo pero tampoco era feo. "¿Qué te gustaría hacerte hoy?"

"Tengo un dibujo que esperaba pudieras hacerme," le dije, dándole el papel. Sacó su labio inferior, jugando con su aro. "¿Es posible?"

"Oh, sí demonios. Esto es fantástico. Puedo hacerlo. ¿Dónde te gustaría?"

Bajé un poco mis pantalones, haciendo un círculo en mi cadera con mi dedo para mostrarle. "Justo aquí. ¿Está bien?"

Se echó a reír, "Es tu tatuaje, princesa. ¿Es tu primero?"

"Sí. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Los primerizos preguntan. Los regulares dicen. Está bien, seré gentil." Me guiñó el ojo de forma juguetona. "Muy bien, primero voy a necesitar ver tu identificación. Luego quiero que llenes está hoja y pagues mientras preparo todo."

"¿Cuánto?" Pregunté. En realidad, no tenía idea.

"Um, ¿esto? ¿Como de este tamaño, unos cinco por cinco en tu cadera? Diría que cincuenta. ¿Te parece bien?"

Ya que imaginé que sería al menos el doble de eso, demonios sí. Asentí al mismo tiempo que sacaba mi identificación y tarjeta de crédito. Se las entregué y sonrió y rio entre dientes. "¿Qué?"

"Nada. Esto explica el tatuaje, señorita Swan. Muy lindo. Muy bien. Empecemos con esto."

Mi escritura era normalmente horrible, pero mis manos estaban temblando tanto cuando firmé en la parte inferior de la autorización, apenas reconocía mi propio nombre. Alice se acercó detrás de mí y frotó mi espalda.

"Sabes que _no_ tienes que hacer esto. Nadie te está forzando."

"Lo sé. Pero, quiero hacerlo. Solo estoy nerviosa. ¡Sabes cómo me pongo con la sangre!"

"Muy bien, cariño. Estoy listo para ti," el tatuador dijo. Sostuvo en alto su aguja, mostrándome que todo estaba recién salido del paquete cuando me recosté en la silla. "Baja esos pantalones por mí. Solo un poco más allá de tu trasero."

Oh sí, me puse roja. Alice soltó una risita. "Oye, me acosté boca abajo con el trasero desnudo cuando me hicieron el mío," explicó. "Por una hora y media."

"¿Fue un hombre?" Pauly le preguntó. Alice asintió. "Bastardo suertudo. _En fin_," aclaró su garganta, sonriéndome cordialmente. De hecho, fue realmente reconfortante. "Dime si es demasiado o si necesitas un descanso. Esto debería ser muy rápido. Primero voy a hacer el contorno, lo que dolerá más pero luego rellenaré dentro de las líneas con una más pequeña. Será muy rápido. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien." Asentí. Aplicó el contorno en mi cadera. Parecía un tatuaje temporal que sacas en una máquina de chicles. Pensé que lo hacían solo mirando. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Cuando se puso en posición preguntó si estaba en el lugar correcto. Solo asentí, sintiendo que un nudo crecía en mi garganta.

"Bien. ¿Por qué no tomas su mano, pastelito?" Dijo Pauly, sumergiendo la vibrante pluma en el recipiente de tinta tan pequeño como un dedal.

Estaba tan nerviosa que solo me eché a reír. Alice soltó una risita, tomando mi mano y frotando la parte superior de mi cabeza de forma tranquilizadora. "¿Cómo supiste lo que me hice?" Preguntó juguetonamente. Él tenía la aguja a un centímetro de mi piel cuando ella dijo eso. Se retiró y la miró, sorprendido.

"¿En serio?" Alice asintió. Él se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza al ponerse de nuevo en posición. "De acuerdo. Ahora, relájate y respira. Toma respiraciones profundas por tu nariz."

"Hijo de perra—de puta—joder—AY," grité cuando tocó mi piel. Pauly se echó a reír, limpiando la tinta sobrante antes de continuar. "Lo siento."

"He visto enormes motociclistas gritar. Adelante, maldice, no me importa," dijo, acercándola de nuevo a mi piel. "Solo no me golpees. No tienes idea lo desagradable que es eso."

"¿Quién es lo bastante tonto para golpear al hombre con la enorme aguja en su mano?" Preguntó Alice, perpleja. Yo lo hubiera preguntado pero estaba muy ocupada tratando de no llorar como un bebé por el dolor en mi cadera. Era una cobarde.

"Te sorprendería," murmuró él, limpiando otra vez. "Muy bien, es momento de rellenar. La parte difícil terminó."

"Gracias a Dios," lloriqueé, respirando hondo y mirando al techo. No tenía que mirar para saber que estaba sangrando. Podía oler el aroma salado y metálico. Podía degustarlo en mi boca.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres para cenar?" Alice preguntó para distraerme. Mordí mi labio, considerándolo por un momento. Necesitaba algo saludable pero que me hiciera sentir bien.

"Sushi," respondí. "Lo compraremos para llevar. Tengo salsa de soya y té verde en casa."

"¡Qué rico!" El tatuador dijo, limpiando mi cadera con una toalla de papel. "Prueben el de ese lugar por esta calle. El que tiene un gran pescado en neón. Tienen el mejor sushi. Tenemos una tarjeta de ellos si quieren adelantarse y ordenarlo. Estarás lista en unos minutos."

"Suena bien," dije entre mi aliento. Alice pidió mi orden y agarró la tarjeta del tablero en el área de recepción antes de salir para llamar donde estuviera más tranquilo.

"Así que, ¿qué te hizo tomar la decisión de hacerte un tatuaje?" Pauly preguntó, sus ojos fijos en su trabajo.

"Cumplí treinta," me eché a reír, "Hice una lista de todas las cosas que quería hacer y esta era una de ellas."

"Eso es fabuloso. ¿Qué más está en tu lista?"

Al instante me sonrojé, "Un poco de todo. He conseguido hacer unas veinte cosas de cincuenta. Tengo mucho camino por recorrer."

"¿Y qué dice tu hombre de esto o siquiera lo sabe?" Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"No tengo uno," susurré, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

"Mmm," dijo, limpiando un poco más de la tinta antes de enderezarse. "Bueno, cuando consigas uno estoy seguro que le encantará. Es _sexy_," me guiñó el ojo. "Si fuera soltero sé que estaría pidiendo tu teléfono en este momento."

Me eché a reír, rodando los ojos. "Sí, claro."

"Hablo en serio," dijo, bajando la aguja. "Pero," levantó su mano, mostrándome su anillo de plata. "Me casé recientemente. Pero quien consiga ver eso, será afortunado."

Me sonrojé como una idiota. "Gracias."

"De nada. Siempre es bueno darles a las mujeres bonitas un cumplido. ¡Estás lista!" Dijo, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Lo hice muy lentamente, porque mi cadera dolía. Mordí mi labio al mirarlo en el espejo, sorprendida por lo mucho que me gustaba. Aunque todavía seguía sangrando. "Déjame vendarlo y te daré una hoja de instrucciones de cómo cuidarlo."

Justo cuando él estaba terminando y yo me estaba subiendo mis pantalones, Alice volvió a entrar. "Todo está ordenado y dijeron que debería estar listo en unos quince minutos."

"Genial," respondí antes de volverme hacia el tatuador. "Muchas gracias. Realmente es hermoso."

"¡Aw! ¡¿Estás lista?! Quiero ver," dijo Alice detrás de mí. Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa, mujer," le dije, sin darle importancia. Pauly se echó a reír, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Me alegra que te guste. Si tienes alguna pregunta o algo así siéntete libre de llamar. Y si necesitas otro tatuaje, soy tu hombre."

Recogimos la comida y volvimos a mi departamento. Fue un poco extraño cenar en la mesa de la cocina con Alice. Siempre habíamos salido o comido en su casa. "Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre Edward?"

"¿Qué?" Dije, mojando mi rollo de tempura de camarones en salsa de soya con un poco de wasabi.

"¿Estás…?" Su voz se apagó y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué? Quiero decir, puedo ver que te gusta."

"Porque él se merece algo mejor. Ha pasado por mucho. Y por cierto, ¿por qué demonios no me contaste sobre eso? ¿Que solía ser gordito?"

"Porque él me dijo que no lo hiciera. Bella, él está… a él realmente le _gustas_. Él no quiere a una mejor chica imaginaria. Te quiere a ti."

"Alice, quiero que siga con su vida. Quiero ser su amiga, pero él necesita tener una chica que pueda ser todo lo que él necesita," le expliqué.

"Pero, tú—" Le di una mirada de advertencia. "De acuerdo, bien. Es solo que creo que él es el adecuado para ti. Son el uno para el otro. Pero, no los presionaré."

"Ambos necesitamos seguir con nuestras vidas," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "De hecho, necesito tu ayuda."

"No me gusta cómo suena eso," dijo Alice con un suspiro, tomando un bocado de su ensalada de cangrejo. "¿Para qué?"

"Consígueme una cita a ciegas."

"¿Disculpa?"

"No quiero que lleve a nada," comencé a explicar. "Solo quiero tacharlo de mi lista. Será un buen lugar dónde empezar, y yo no puedo conseguirme una cita a ciegas."

"Bella," Alice frunció el ceño, "No creo que sea una buena idea."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tú sabes por qué," declaró. Le fruncí el ceño, dándole un gran trago a mi té verde. "¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

"Sí, lo es."

"Bien. Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada."

Después que Alice se marchó, fui a mi computadora para revisar mi correo. Había pasado un total de cinco horas y estaba sufriendo de abstinencia. Por primera vez, no tenía ningún correo spam pero sí tenía algo de Edward. No tenía título.

"_Lo siento. No quiero presionarte y no quiero parecerte duro pero me mantengo en lo que dije. No quiero que jueguen conmigo._

_Te deseo. A ti y solo a ti. Eres hermosa. Siempre lo has sido. Siempre lo serás. _

_No me gusta no hablar contigo." _

Sentí que una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Me sorbí la nariz ruidosamente, frotándola antes de responder.

"_Tampoco me gusta no hablar contigo. _

_Te prometo que ya no jugaré contigo. _

_Gracias por preocuparte por mí." _

Después de cerrar mi computadora fui a la cocina y me tomé una aspirina. Necesitaba más que eso, pero no quería beber. Masajeé mi cadera derecha con una loción sin aroma, mi piel ardía. Me fui a la cama con bragas que llegaban a la parte baja de mis caderas y una camiseta de tirantes, y nada más. Iba a ser una noche incómoda.

_Edward subió a la cama junto a mí, vestido con solo unos _jeans_. Frotó su mano sobre mi estómago, sin hablar al mismo tiempo que bajaba el edredón. _

"_¿Edward?" _

"_¿Por qué quieres lastimarte a ti misma?" Preguntó, mirando a mi cadera. Subió mi camiseta, rodándome sobre mi costado izquierdo. "¿Por qué quieres sentir dolor?"_

"_No duele mucho," le respondí, pensando en el tatuaje. _

"_Esa es un mentira," declaró francamente. "Y solo va a empeorar." _

"_Está bien," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza. No entendía a qué quería llegar con eso. _

"_Tú estás—" _

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

¿Qué demonios?

Me levanté abruptamente de la cama, tratando de encontrar la fuente del molesto sonido. No estaba segura si estaba agradecida de que me hubiese despertado o no. Finalmente encontré mi teléfono, todavía pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener. Mi madre estaba llamando, a medianoche.

"¿Hola?" Gruñí.

"¡Hola, pequeña!" Dijo alegremente. "¿Te desperté?"

"Son las doce de la noche. Los adultos responsables por lo general están en la cama a estas horas," gruñí. Si nada estaba mal entonces simplemente estaba molesta de que me despertara.

"Oh, lo siento. Olvidé la diferencia de horarios."

"¿Diferencia de horarios? ¿Dónde demonios estás?" Pregunté, masajeando la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

"¡En Washington! Phil me llevó a Seattle. ¿No es eso genial?"

"Estupendo, mamá. ¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿No puedo llamar a mi pequeña y ver cómo está?"

"A medianoche, no," dije con sarcasmo. "¿Por qué no charlamos en la mañana? Te enviaré un correo."

"Tu papá me contó que perdiste mucho peso," comenzó a decir, captando mi atención. "¿Estás enferma?"

"¡No!" Me eché a reír.

"Puedes contarle a tu mamá la verdad," dijo con su voz de _estoy tratando de hacerte sentir culpable_. Nunca funcionó conmigo. No sé por qué lo intentó.

"Lo estoy haciendo. He estado comiendo saludable y ejercitándome todos los días. Ya sabes, tratando de vivir una vida mejor. Algunos de nosotros no somos delgados por naturaleza como tú. Mamá, estoy bien. Estoy genial."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan malhumorada?" Preguntó.

"Porque me despertaste," rodé los ojos en la oscuridad. Caí hacia atrás sobre mis almohadas, acurrucándome con mi edredón.

"Tu papá también dijo algo sobre un chico. ¿Te gustaría hablar de eso?"

"No hay nada de qué hablar. Ese problema ya está resuelto. Mamá, hablaremos por la mañana. Lo prometo. Ahora, ¿puedo volver a dormir?"

Si lo hubiese pensado, le habría preguntado por qué estaba hablando con mi papá. Apenas si se hablaban. Tal vez dos veces al año, si acaso.

"Supongo que sí," suspiró molesta. Mi relación con mi madre cada año se volvía más tensa. A medida que yo crecía y maduraba más que ella, estaba cansada de su mezquina actitud de instituto de _Soy la mejor_. "Buenas noches, Bella."

"Buenas noches," le dije, cerrando mi teléfono.

Por supuesto, no pude dormir después de eso. Mi cadera dolía y también mi cabeza. Fui un poco brusca con mi madre, admitiré eso. Todavía estaba algo enojada de que olvidara mi cumpleaños. Me disculparía por la mañana.

Entré a la cocina y tomé más medicina. Agarrando una botella de agua, me senté frente a mi computadora. Sinceramente, mi obsesión revisando el correo se estaba saliendo un poco de control. Pero, siempre parecía tener correos qué revisar.

Como la respuesta de Edward a mi correo.

_¿Qué significa eso, Bella? _

Suspiré, golpeando mi cabeza en mi escritorio. Desearía tener la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

_***Sale corriendo y se esconde tras el sofá agitando una bandera blanca* Recuerden que yo solo traduzco, para cualquier queja, desquítense con Bella jajaja. Sí, ya sé que es frustrante, pero también traten de comprenderla, su autoestima está muy baja. ¿No lo estarían también ustedes si el hombre que creyeron amar por seis años y con el que estaban por casarse, de pronto encuentra el amor de su vida? La dejó su compañero de años, la dejaron sus supuestos amigos y su madre es Renee, razones suficientes para una autoestima baja y no aceptar tan fácilmente que alguien puede amarla. Pero, no desesperen, tal parece que Edward no se ha dado por vencido, al menos eso se ve por ese último correo. ¿Pero cómo habrá entendido la respuesta de Bella? Bueno, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión, aunque sin palabrotas jajaja, al menos no para mí, a Bella pueden decirle lo que quieran. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que nos mantienen haciendo esto, nos dan ánimos para seguir y por supuesto, con ellos apresuran la actualización ;) así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: BereB, Jade HSos, bbluelilas, Nadiia16, PRISOL, Adriu, Laliscg, dushakis, kaja0507, freedom2604, miop, alejandra1987, Vrigny, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, lagie, Amy Lee Figueroa, YessyVL13, Tecupi, bealnum, Isa Labra Cullen, jupy, Vanenaguilar, Bitah, Katie D. B, Liz Vidal, seelie lune, Leah De Call, aliceforever85, Manligrez, Techu, glow0718, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, EriCastelo, injoa, somas, Tata XOXO, Lectora de Fics, anakarinasomoza, Smedina, Mafer, rjnavajas, patymdn, tulgarita terewee, AnnieOR, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Say's, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Bertlin, Brenda Cullenn, Marianacs, lauritacullenswan, Mel ACS, Yoliki, AnabellaCS, Lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, DaemonDmerlicht, angryc, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, Kriss21, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	11. Ven a abrazarme

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,**yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Ven a abrazarme **

"Lo hice. No me agrada. Pero, lo hice," Alice dijo en forma de saludo aproximadamente una semana después.

"Hola a ti también," le dije, tratando de mantener mi paso en la caminadora. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Conseguirte una cita a ciegas," frunció el ceño, subiéndose a la máquina junto a la mía. "El próximo viernes. Incluso es en un pequeño restaurante francés. Puedes matar dos pájaros de un tiro," dijo Alice, "a menos que quieras que cancele."

"No. Eso está bien." Me encogí de hombros.

Mi relación con Edward era tensa. Hablábamos pero no todos los días y era breve y al grano la mayoría de las veces. Esperaba que pronto estuviéramos bien. No me gustaba esta situación que yo había creado entre nosotros.

Lo echaba de menos.

"Bien," Alice bufó, claramente decepcionada. "Lo reservé a mi nombre. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es presentarte y decir mi nombre. Te llevarán a la mesa. Te daré la tarjeta con el nombre del lugar después de ejercitarnos."

"Suena bien." Sonreí. "Tendrás que ayudarme a comprar. No tengo nada qué ponerme para una cita. Han pasado siglos desde que fui a una y toda mi ropa me está quedando demasiado grande."

"No me sorprende," dijo Alice bajito. Levanté una ceja en su dirección y suspiró pesadamente. "Solo me gustaría decir, para que conste, que creo que ir a una cita a ciegas es una idea terrible."

"Anotado e ignorado."

"Me lo imaginé. Así que, ¿qué quieres ponerte?" Preguntó, cambiando de tema, gracias a Dios. Me alegró mucho eso.

"No sé. Necesito una faja creo. Quiero ponerme un vestido lindo. ¡Oh! Y debería comprarme unos zapatos de tacón. Y me refiero a unos de aguja letales o algo así."

"Me gusta esa idea," Alice soltó una risita. "Deberías practicar un poco con ellos antes para que no te mates."

"Buena idea."

"¿Por qué no vamos a comprar los zapatos después de esto? Encontraremos el zapato perfecto y luego el vestido de ensueño," sugirió. Asentí de acuerdo. No había ido de compras en mucho tiempo. Podía ser divertido.

Estaba muy equivocada.

"¡ESE ES EL PAR PERFECTO!" Alice chilló en medio de Dillard's a todo pulmón. "ESOS SON ARDIENTES."

Eran unos zapatos abiertos de cuero rojo con tacones de diez centímetros. Apenas si podía caminar con ellos. Eran llamativos. Y ese no era el más grande problema.

"Alice, nunca he gastado más de cincuenta dólares en un par de zapatos. Estos son…" Me atraganté cuando vi el precio en la caja. "No voy a pagar eso por dos armas de destrucción en masa."

"Si tú no los compras, yo lo haré."

"¡Bien! Se te verán bien."

"No, quiero decir para ti. Debes usar esos tacones. _Sexy_, moderna. Gritan ¡_mira mis piernas!_"

"Porque seguro quiero que me hablen mis zapatos," respondí con sarcasmo, mirando mis piernas. Torcí mi pie hacia un lado, mirando el zapato. "¿En serio, Alice? ¿Estos?"

"Esos son. También deberías usar un vestido negro. Oh, eso sería ardiente. Y un lápiz labial rojo brillante. El cabello recogido. Él no sabrá qué lo golpeó," dijo Alice emocionada, aplaudiendo.

Podía darme cuenta que de ninguna manera iba a salir de aquí sin esos zapatos. Comprarlos y usarlos eran dos cosas diferentes. Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Alice sonrió con suficiencia. "Es tu lista, nena."

"Bésame el trasero," le dije, frunciendo el ceño. "No me lo recuerdes."

"¡Vamos! ¡No es tan malo!" Dijo Alice, arrojando su brazo sobre mi hombro de forma juguetona. "Te vas a ver jodidamente caliente."

Durante la siguiente semana, mi cita a ciegas era todo lo que estaba en mi mente. Y no para bien. Estaba nerviosa y sin deseos que llegara, en realidad. Y sabía en mi mente que todo el tiempo lo estaría comparando con Edward.

_Edward. Gah_, su nombre me hacía sentir un poco triste. Lo extrañaba. Habíamos conversado, incómodamente. Y no todos los días o por teléfono. Y nunca respondí su pregunta. No sabía cómo responderle. Prácticamente podía sentir que sufría con cada correo. Me odiaba a mí misma, lo que era razón de más por la que él tenía que continuar con su vida.

Trabajar y ejercitarme. Era todo lo que hacía. Lo odiaba. Quería más en mi vida. Incluso apenas si vi a Alice. Estaba en Nueva York en una galería. No pudimos ir de compras hasta después del jueves que regresó. Para entonces me estaba sintiendo un poco ansiosa.

O mucho. Lo que sea.

"Entonces, iremos a Galleria," dijo Alice cuando subí a su Porsche. "No digas que no."

"Alice, no voy a gastar dos mil dólares en un vestido," me quejé. "Estaba pensando en más o menos unos doscientos."

"No me importa cuánto gastes. Voy a comprarte este vestido."

"De ninguna manera. No quiero que hagas eso."

"¿No sabes lo que estaba haciendo en Nueva York?" Alice preguntó al mirarme.

"¿Presentarte en una galería de arte?"

"No. Me reuní con compradores. Vendí cinco pinturas por más de cincuenta mil la pieza," se detuvo en una luz roja, mirándome. "¿Sabes cómo se llamaba la serie de pinturas que vendí?"

"No," respondí aunque sabía que se supone que no lo supiera.

"_La recreación del Cisne_. Pinturas que hice por ti. Ahora, déjame comprarte un vestido para sentirme menos culpable por abusar de tu presencia, ¿de acuerdo?" Aceleró, su voz sonando un poco aguda al final.

"Está bien," asentí, tocando su mano. "Pero yo pago el almuerzo."

"Está bien," se sorbió la nariz, levantando más su barbilla.

"No puedo usar nada de aquí," protesté cuando Alice me arrastró a una tienda que se especializaba en ropa _vintage_. Nunca antes la había visto aquí, pero no iba de compras con frecuencia.

"¡Oh, sí puedes hacerlo!" Alice rodó los ojos. "Traías puesta una talla doce en _Halloween_. Eso fue hace dos semanas. ¿Cuánto peso has perdido desde entonces?" Solo me encogí de hombros y Alice bufó. "Está tienda va bien con tus zapatos."

"No sabía que las tiendas se combinaban con zapatos," respondí con sarcasmo. Me acerqué a uno de los percheros y vi que los vestidos solo costaban como ochenta dólares. Podía con eso. Esperaba que el resto de la tienda fuera así.

"Estoy enamorada," dijo Alice con un suspiro, viendo los percheros. "Muy enamorada."

"¿Necesitas que te deje a solas con la tienda?" Le pregunté con mi mejor tono de voz serio. Alice soltó unas risitas, sonriendo al empezar a sacar vestidos.

"No. Porque entonces simplemente compraría todo en el lugar. Eso no estaría bien. Pero todo es muy lindo."

"No todo," respondí, levantando la manga de un feo vestido color durazno. Alice arrugó ligeramente su nariz.

"De acuerdo, no todo. Pero me encantan todos estos. No puedes superar a los clásicos." Vio un perchero y medio antes de jadear ruidosamente. Lo movió para todos lados, mirando la etiqueta de un vestido que yo no podía ver bien. "Bien, olvídate que dije negro. Gris es mucho mejor."

Sacó el vestido y era precioso. Demasiado pequeño, pero precioso. "No puedo usar eso."

"Compláceme. Entra al probador y pruébate este. No veas el precio o la talla. Y si lo haces, te golpearé. Y lo sabré, así que no me hagas patearte el trasero," dijo, poniendo el vestido en mis brazos antes de casi literalmente meterme al probador con una patada en el trasero.

"Esto es inútil. No podré usarlo."

"Cierra la boca y desnúdate," gritó.

Me subí el vestido y sorprendentemente me quedó de las caderas. No podía subir el cierre en la espalda. "Alice, ayuda con el cierre."

Entró rápidamente, cerrándolo antes de chillar con fuerza. "Ven. Vamos a verlo en el espejo de tres cuerpos."

Me arrastró al espejo y me vi por todos los lados. Era hermoso. El vestido era color gris pizarra, la parte de arriba tipo corsé con un cinturón justo debajo de mi enorme pecho y caía justo por debajo de mis rodillas. Los tirantes de mi sujetador se veían un poco extraños, pero muy fácilmente podía conseguir un sujetador _strapless_. Era de tafetán y precioso. Y lo quería.

"Bella Swan, bienvenida a la talla diez."

"¿Qué?" Me giré hacia ella. "¿Este es talla diez?"

"Ese, querida, es talla diez. Y lo portas bellamente."

"¿Puedo ayudarlas con algo?" La chica de ventas preguntó. Alice dijo que no, haciendo que se marchara mientras yo miraba mi imagen en el espejo.

Era talla diez y no me agradaba más de lo que lo hacía cuando era talla dieciséis.

Edward tenía razón.

"¿Qué piensas?" Dijo, sonriéndome.

"Me encanta. Sí, este es el indicado."

"¡Genial!" Alice aplaudió. "Y también en el primer intento. ¡Bien por nosotras! Ahora, compremos ropa interior. Mi regalo también. Sinceramente, nunca pensé que encontrarías un vestido de veinte dólares tan bonito. Viva la liquidación," divagó mientras yo volvía a trompicones al probador, sin escucharla realmente.

Tenía muchas cosas en mi mente.

El lugar al que conduje era mucho más elegante de lo que esperaba por alguna razón. No sé por qué. No debería haberme sorprendido. Tuve que conducir sin mis zapatos de tacón, simplemente era muy difícil con ellos. Me los puse antes de salir del coche, acomodando mi vestido.

Alice me ayudó con mi cabello. Yo era una mierda arreglándolo. Lo rizó y me lo peinó, hablando a millón de kilómetros por hora mientras lo hacía. Casi se veía tan nerviosa como yo. Me maquillé, pintando mis labios de un rojo brillante y mis ojos oscuros. Era lindo.

Me había olvidado por completo de un bolso. Afortunadamente Alice pensó en todo. Algunas veces era muy útil.

"Whitlock," le dije a la anfitriona, mordisqueando mi labio con nerviosismo. Escuché a alguien hablar detrás de mí.

"¡_Wow_!" Dijo un hombre rubio bastante guapo, con sus ojos azules amplios al mirarme. "¿Tú eres Bella?"

"¿Sí?" Dije, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Soy Mike. Alice nos concertó la cita," dijo, estrechando mi mano un poco alocado. "_Wow_. Cuando dijo que eras una obra de arte, no estaba bromeando. Y sé de arte. Soy un comprador después de todo," se rio entre dientes por su broma. Se estaba esforzando demasiado. Era lindo y parecía agradable.

"Por aquí," dijo la anfitriona, afortunadamente.

Al caminar por el comedor escuché un piano tocando de fondo. Lo que fue un poco difícil de hacer ya que Mike estaba hablando constantemente por los nervios. El sonido me hizo pensar automáticamente en el club y en Edward. Y me puso muy triste. Giré mi cabeza hacia el ruido, encontrando exactamente de dónde provenía la música.

Cuando lo hice casi me tropecé con mis zapatos.

¡Esa _perra_!

No estaba nerviosa por mí. Estaba nerviosa por ella cuando yo me enterara. Ella organizó todo esto. Iba a matarla.

Edward. Edward estaba tocando el piano. Empecé a sentir que mi pecho subía y bajaba dramáticamente, y que mis mejillas se calentaban. Y como si pudiera presentir que yo estaba ahí, él volvió su cabeza en mi dirección. Sus ojos al instante se pusieron tristes y desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Estás bien?" Mike preguntó. No había notado que estábamos de pie frente a la mesa. Él ya se estaba sentando, con su expresión preocupada e inquisitiva.

"Lo siento. No puedo hacer esto. Estoy segura que eres un gran hombre y todo, pero no puedo," dije, corriendo hacia el tocador de damas antes de vomitar. Lo que estaba muy segura que haría.

Edward, el hermoso y maravilloso Edward. Dios. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y él tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón.

Me sentía como si tuviera un agujero en mi pecho cuando pensaba en él. Lo extrañaba.

_Lista o no_, mi mente me gritó. Lista o no necesitas un hombre como él.

¿Pero ya lo había jodido demasiado? Casi estaba segura que lo había hecho. Pero, tenía que intentarlo. Me senté en una de las casillas y comencé a sacar cosas de mi bolso, tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Dentro estaba un pequeño bloc de notas y una pluma.

Antes de que dudara, escribí una nota en el papel y mantuve mi cabeza en alto al salir al área del comedor. Mike ya se había ido, no que me sorprendiera. Probablemente estaría llamando a Alice y demandando saber con qué clase de loca lo había citado.

Caminé lenta y deliberadamente hacia el piano. Igual que en club _gay_ había una copa para las propinas encima.

"Lo siento," le dije entre mi aliento al mismo tiempo que ponía la nota en la copa. Él no dijo nada, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Sus labios se crisparon pero eso fue todo.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento fue difícil que pasara desapercibido su muy querido y algo desvencijado Camaro. Me resigné a pararme junto a este coche toda la noche hasta que él saliera para poder hablar con él. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo. Él estaba corriendo, literalmente corriendo, con su hermoso traje azul. Su cabello alocado y fuera de lugar.

"Bella," dijo entre su aliento al detenerse a unos tres metros de mí.

"Lo siento," sacudí mi cabeza. "No fue mi intención interrumpir tu trabajo. Te esperaré. No me importa. Me quedaré aquí afuera toda la noche."

"Les dije que tenía una emergencia personal," sacudió su cabeza, dando unos dos pasos. Le di la espalda, temiendo que si lo miraba perdería el valor.

"Tenías razón."

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó, todavía escuchándose sin aliento.

"Sobre todo. Sobre todo, Edward. Soy lo que pensé que quería ser y no me amo más ahora que antes. He estado haciendo estas cosas… Tratando de hacer estas cosas…" Sacudí mi cabeza otra vez, desviándome de curso. "Y, no sé si alguna vez me amaré completamente a mí misma o si alguna vez me sentiré digna, pero sé que necesito ayuda. Necesito a gente a mi alrededor. Te necesito a ti."

"Date la vuelta y mírame, Bella," me dijo. Edward ya estaba más cerca, a un brazo de distancia. Me di la vuelta, mirándolo con ojos amplios y suplicantes. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo que si me quieres—"

Me interrumpió, ni siquiera permitió que me molestara en terminar. Aunque no importó. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y acerqué a mí su beso que ahogó mis palabras. Mis dedos se introdujeron en su cabello, tirando y halando mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura. Me apretaron, levantándome un poco en el aire.

"Te quiero," dijo al apartarse. "Te quiero en mi vida. Por favor, dime que eso es a lo que te refieres. Por favor, dime que esto es lo que quieres."

"Sí," asentí, respirando pesadamente.

"Por favor, dímelo. Por favor, necesito escucharlo de tus labios," me suplicó.

"Te quiero en mi vida. Te quiero conmigo."

Edward rio con alegría, dándome vueltas antes de besarme nuevamente. "¿Qué… Qué cambió?"

"Se supone que tendría una cita a ciegas esta noche. Y, él se veía bien. Me refiero a que, parecía bastante agradable, pero comprendí que nunca se compararía contigo. De ningún modo. Que ningún hombre lo haría. Ni por asomo. Y me di cuenta lo jodidamente idiota que he sido al alargar esto. Lo siento mucho. Lamento haberme paralizado por mis propios miedos y—"

Él seguía callándome con besos. Edward podía hacer eso cuando quisiera. Me encantaba. Lo adoraba. Le devolví el beso, igual de ansiosa por probarlo como lo estuve en ese primer beso.

"Mm, Bella," lloriqueó contra mi cuello con ese marcado y _sexy_ acento inglés, haciéndome estremecer.

"Sin embargo, debemos tomarnos esto con calma," le dije con voz tensa. "Como saliendo a una verdadera cita antes de terminar de vuelta en la cama."

Se echó a reír, asintiendo. "Puedo aceptar eso. Dios, una cita. Eso suena increíble. ¿Cuándo podemos hacerlo?"

"¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?"

"En este momento."

"Estoy libre," me eché a reír. "Y obviamente no he comido. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?"

"Comerte," dijo con gruñido en mi cuello, haciéndome reír con más ganas. "Ugh, te ves muy bien. En serio, ¿qué me estás haciendo? Esto es peor que en el club."

"Lo siento." Hice un puchero, empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás.

"¿Te disculpas por excitarme? Piensa en eso." Puso los ojos en blanco, tomando mis manos en las suyas. Solté una risita y me sonrojé un poco al escuchar sus palabras.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer, realmente? ¿Tal vez podríamos ir a mi casa y podemos ordenar pizza?"

"¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer?" Preguntó en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Asentí, sonriéndole. "Entonces, eso es lo que haremos. ¿Tú condujiste o tu cita?"

"Llegué sola," le dije, deseando no haberlo hecho. Eso significaría un viaje de veinte minutos de regreso a mi departamento lejos de Edward. No me gustó eso. Pero ciertas cosas no podían evitarse.

"Está bien. Bueno, ¿qué te parece esto? Voy a comprar una botella de vino y una pizza y tú puedes volver a tu departamento—"

Está vez yo lo interrumpí con un beso. "Eso es demasiado tiempo sin ti. No, ven conmigo. Tengo vino y podemos pedir una pizza."

La sonrisa de Edward fue deslumbrante y estaba sonriendo por mí. Eso lo hacía mucho mejor. "De acuerdo," dijo, pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla. "Te veré ahí."

Nunca, jamás, había estado más ansiosa por volver a mi departamento. Y al parecer, Edward estaba igual de ansioso porque me estaba esperando frente a la puerta. Instantáneamente caí en sus brazos abiertos, besándolo otra vez. Mis labios ya habían estado lejos de los suyos por demasiado tiempo. Cuando nos separamos, Edward tomó mi mano y entró conmigo.

"Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría en tu pizza?" Pregunté.

"Soy fácil, amor," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Empecé a reír, sonriéndole.

"Es fácil tomarse de manera equivocada esa declaración. Vamos, dime lo que quieres en tu pizza."

"Cuando ordeno una pizza pido una con champiñones, cebollas, tomates secos y albahaca."

"Eso suena bien," estuve de acuerdo. "¿Por qué no la ordenas y yo voy por algo de vino? ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Rojo o blanco?"

"Me gusta el blanco, por favor," dijo, sonriendo antes de besar mi mejilla. Entré en la cocina y escuché mientras ordenaba una pizza mediana para los dos. Sacando el corcho de la botella de vino blanco que tenía en el refrigerador, nos serví a ambos una copa.

"También tengo algo de ensalada si quieres. He estado comiendo una ensalada antes de casi cada comida porque me ayuda a sentirme más satisfecha," le expliqué, mordiendo mi labio inferior al darle la copa.

"Yo hago lo mismo," admitió. "Supuse que no te importaría compartir una pizza más pequeña. Al parecer estamos en el mismo barco."

Asentí, tomando un sorbo de mi vino antes de volver a la cocina. Froté la parte de atrás de mi tobillo con el dedo de mi otro pie, echando un vistazo en el refrigerador para encontrar los ingredientes de la ensalada. Escuché a Edward gemir con fuerza. "Quítate los zapatos."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Pregunté, riéndome. No es como si tuviera que decirme dos veces para hacerlo. Apenas si podía caminar con ellos. Era solo que en ese momento estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera pensaba en ellos.

"Estoy teniendo problemas para concentrarme mientras los traes puestos. Esos son…" Su voz se apagó, murmurando antes de sonreírme de forma torcida. "Bueno, solo digamos que cuando estés lista para ir más rápido, vas a ponerte esos para mí."

Bueno, que me jodan.

Me quité los zapatos, encogiéndome diez centímetros. Mis pies me dolían un poco y troné mis dedos para que se sintieran ligeramente más cómodos. Sin decir nada más saqué mi tazón de lechuga, junto con los tomates y pepinos.

"Hay algunos diferentes aderezos. Tengo francés e italiano. También ranch light."

"Italiano por favor," dijo, tomando las cosas de mis brazos. Sin que le dijera sacó el cuchillo del bloque portacuchillos y lavó el pepino, luego empezó a rebanarlo en la tabla para cortar que siempre tenía lista.

"¿Por qué no te pones más cómodo?" Pregunté, tirando de la manga de su chaqueta. Sonrió, quitándosela y dándomela para colgarla. Cuando volví a entrar se había aflojado la corbata, siguiendo con el tomate mientras yo sacaba tazones y platos.

Cuando sonó el timbre iba a abrir la puerta, pero Edward me detuvo. "No, señorita. Creo que no. Tú pusiste la ensalada y el vino. Yo pagaré la pizza."

"Está bien," acepté, llevando todo a la mesa.

Fue la cena más romántica que había tenido en mi vida.

Después de comer, nos dejamos caer en el sofá. El brazo de Edward me cubrió cuando me apoyé en él, con mi cabeza sobre su hombro. "Estoy muy cansada," me quejé, bostezando suavemente. El sueño no había sido mi mejor amigo en algún tiempo. No desde _Halloween_.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te vas a la cama?"

"Porque todavía no quiero que te vayas," le respondí, volviéndome para mirarlo. Llevó su otra mano a mi mejilla, tocando ligeramente mi barbilla.

"No te dejaré."

"Deberíamos tomarlo con calma," le dije, con mi resolución no tan firme.

"Seré un perfecto caballero. Solo quiero abrazarte," dijo, levantando mi barbilla para besarlo en los labios.

Me levanté, tomando su mano y llevándolo a mi recámara. Fue tan diferente a la primera vez. Completamente vestida, completamente sobria incluso con dos copas de vino, y completamente feliz.

"Voy corriendo al baño," dijo, besando mi mejilla otra vez. "¿Por qué no te pones cómoda?"

Mordisqueé mi labio inferior al verlo ir al baño. Tenía otras cosas en mi mente además de cambiarme. Entrando a la sala rápidamente agarré mi bolso y volví a sentarme en la cama. Saqué la lista de mi bolso, sacando mi pluma.

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo en seguida.

Taché _'ir a una cita a ciegas,'_ todo el tiempo sonriendo para mis adentros.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Edward, su delgada corbata negra colgando suelta alrededor de su cuello. Doblé la lista apresuradamente y la arrojé sobre mi buró.

"Nada importante. Ven aquí," le dije, ofreciéndole mi mano. "Ven a abrazarme."

* * *

_**Awwww, ¡por fin! Algo densa la chica, pero al fin entendió que tiene que trabajar en su autoestima, sí, pero, ¿por qué no hacerlo con la ayuda de otros? ¿Sobre todo con la ayuda de un guapo chico inglés? Al haber experimentado lo mismo, Edward puede ser una gran ayuda y estímulo para Bella. Pero surge la pregunta, ¿le contará de la lista? Mmmm, algo en qué pensar. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a seguir compartiendo estas hermosas historias con ustedes. Y con ellos USTEDES mantienen con vida el fandom, no lo olviden. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Maryluna, JessMel, Ari Herondale Kavinsky, Jade HSos, camilitha cullen, Nadiia16, SullyYM, freedomj204, kaja0507, injoa, terewee, Gabriela Cullen, Katie D.B, Carolina rk, lauritacullenswan, jupy, Leah De Call, Beatriz Gomes2, Adriu, Tecupi, Samy, EriCastelo, oricullenswan, Brenda Cullenn, Smedina, MariePrewettMellark, Manligrez, rjnavajas, PRISOL, Yoliki, somas, Bertlin, miop, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, AnnieOR, Vrigny, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, Mel ACS, Cinti77, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, aliceforever85, Lectora de Fics, AnabellaCS, Tata XOXO, angryc, lagie, Alma Figueroa, Lady Grigori, Pili, Kriss21, saraipineda44, patymdn, tulgarita, cavendano113, glow0718, Say's, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, DaemonDmerlicht, BereB, seelie lune, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que sea muy pronto. **_


	12. La lista

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**La lista**

Edward tomó mi mano al subir a la cama junto a mí. Me acurruqué en su costado, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Él descansó su otra mano en mi cintura, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza antes de suspirar.

"Esto es muy agradable."

"Lo es. No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me sentí así de contenta," le dije, frotando mi pie contra su pantorrilla.

"Dime."

"¿Qué?" Pregunté sorprendida.

"Dime. Cuéntame todo sobre ti. Dime cómo te sientes. Por mucho tiempo has estado muy resguardada de mí, ocultando tus sentimientos. Creo que el día que pasamos juntos fue la única ocasión que te he visto expuesta," dijo Edward, pasando sus dedos por mi mandíbula. "Quiero saber todo sobre ti, amor."

"No soy la única que ha sido cautelosa," le dije, metiendo mi cabeza bajo su barbilla.

"Lo sé. Lo siento," suspiró. "Prometo no serlo de ahora en adelante."

Tiré de su camiseta, sacándola de sus pantalones para que pudiera estar más cómodo. Se rio entre dientes, levantando ligeramente su trasero para poder sacarla por completo. Edward se rodó sobre su costado, mirándome directamente a los ojos. "Cuéntame de tu pasado."

Así que le conté, llenando los blancos que dejé antes. Le hablé de Jacob, me refiero a que realmente le conté todo. Cómo me sentí, lo herida que estaba. Lo triste que me puso. Lo sola que estaba.

"Lo lamento," susurró. "Pero, verdaderamente parece ser que no tenía la intención de lastimarte."

"No. No hubo malicia. Y aunque me dolió, me alegró dejarlo ir. Quería que se sintiera amado. Era mi mejor amigo."

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" Preguntó, cambiando un poco el tema.

"Conozco a Jake desde que era una niña. Su papá, Billy, y mi papá son los mejores amigos. Ambos eran policías. Charlie siempre iba a su casa en los días festivos cuando era pequeña porque bueno, éramos solo nosotros. Casi éramos familia."

"¿Qué hace ahora?" Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros, "Trabajar. El año pasado fue el primer año que…"

"¿Qué?"

"Que estuve sola el Día de Acción de Gracias. Cené una comida congelada y vi una película," me eché a reír sin humor por lo patética que era. "Probablemente haré lo mismo este año."

"Y una mierda," dijo Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza. "La próxima semana, vas a pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias conmigo y mi familia."

"No quiero molestar."

"Si no vienes conmigo entonces yo me quedaré contigo," dijo, levantando mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos. "No serás una molestia. Quiero que estés conmigo."

"Está bien," dije entre mi aliento, inclinándome hacia adelante y besándolo intensamente en los labios solo una vez. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. "¿Qué hacen ustedes en Acción de Gracias, apropósito?"

"La familia de mi mamá hace una gran comida. Por lo general, somos como unos cien. Todos traen un platillo. Todos, hombre, mujer y niño. Es algo así como un requisito."

"_Wow_, esa es una gran familia y un montón de comida."

"Bueno, mi mamá es una de diez hermanos. Dos hermanos y siete hermanas. Y ellos tienen hijos y nietos, y así sucesivamente. Solía ser más grande pero algunos se mudaron lejos o ahora hacen otras cosas," explicó. "Todo en la familia McCarty se centra en la comida. Sinceramente, el Día de Acción de Gracias es el único día que caigo en la tentación y como lo que quiera."

"Me encanta la comida de Día de Acción de Gracias," suspiré con ese pensamiento feliz. "Prepararé un platillo para llevar."

"No tienes que hacerlo. Yo prepararé lo suficiente por los dos."

"Quiero hacerlo," sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Qué hay de Alice y Jasper?"

"De hecho, estábamos planeando celebrar por nuestra cuenta el viernes porque el jueves van a ir con los padres de Jasper y con los padres de Alice por un rato. Quieren que tú también vengas. Alice ya lo ha mencionado."

"Eso suena divertido. ¿No vas a trabajar ese viernes?" Pregunté.

"Me tomó el miércoles, jueves y viernes de la semana de Acción de Gracias porque, por lo general, trabajo mucho durante Navidad. Es algo así como unas vacaciones. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Honestamente, justo después de _Halloween_ es el periodo más ocupado para mí. Hago todos los cambios para temporada navideña. Luego después de Navidad, entra la primavera que es un poco más lento. Gracias a Dios."

"Eres una mujer ocupada."

"Lo soy, pero sé que comprendes como es eso." Le dije, pasando mi mano por su cintura. "¿Sabes?" Empecé a decir despacio, "No puedo imaginarte de otra forma que no sea delgado. Tendrás que mostrarme fotos."

"Ugh, no," gimió ruidosamente.

"Oh, sí. Lo he pensado y he decidido que me hubiese sentido atraída a ti sin importar tu talla. Eres guapo. Tu rostro, tus ojos, tu cabello. Eso realmente no hubiera cambiado. Y tu voz," me estremecí solo pensando en ella. "Eso es lo que me excita."

"¿Te excita?" Sonrió con picardía. "Es muy bueno saberlo."

"Ya sabías que me excitabas. No actúes sorprendido," bromeé.

"Bueno," dijo, bajando su mano por un lado de mi muslo antes de enganchar mi pierna sobre su cadera, "hay ciertas cosas en las que admitiré que todavía estoy trabajando. Escuchar a alguien decir que la excito… Bueno, aún me sorprende. Es difícil de comprender."

"Sé que no soy la única que te ha dicho eso," le dije, acercándome. Así mi pierna lo envolvía pero en realidad no estábamos en una posición sexual. Era solo cómoda.

"No. No lo eres. Pero eres una de las pocas a las que les he creído."

Eso me hizo sonreír.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Puedes preguntarme lo que sea," dijo, masajeando delicadamente la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

"Dijiste que has estado con otras cuatro mujeres. Te conté de mi pasado. Ahora, tú cuéntame el tuyo."

Edward se detuvo por un momento, pensando en lo que iba a decir. "Bueno, mi primera novia la tuve en el instituto. Era realmente increíble, en serio. Pero muy parecido a Jacob, era más una amiga que una amante. Su nombre era Angela," sonrió levemente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. "Se casó el año pasado con su alma gemela, Ben, y toqué en su boda. Fue de verdad linda. También fue muy divertido."

"Eso es muy dulce," sonreí, contenta de que alguien lo hubiera tratado bien. "¿Qué hay de las otras?"

"Ah, hubo una chica, Heidi, en la universidad. Y ella estaba loca, verdaderamente loca. Estuvimos juntos tal vez unos siete meses antes que finalmente ya no pudiera soportarla y huyera. También hubo otra chica en la universidad, pero simplemente no funcionó. Nos distanciamos."

"Has salido con alguien desde que…" Mi voz se apagó, sin saber exactamente cómo formular esa pregunta.

"¿Desde qué adelgacé? Sí, con una. Y por un tiempo breve, pensé que tal vez esta chica era la indicada. Su nombre era Jane. Pero entre más veía de ella… su verdadero yo, me sentí más como un objeto, lo que en realidad es algo extraño que decir. Ella era egoísta y de verdad, me disuadió de las mujeres," dijo antes de tocar mi mejilla, "hasta que llegaste tú."

"¿Qué me hace tan especial?" Pregunté.

"¿Además de ser increíblemente bella, dulce, amable, divertida y asombrosa?" Dijo bromeando antes de encogerse de hombros. "Honestamente, no lo sé. Ese primer beso… te sentí tan vulnerable. Y sabía exactamente cómo te sentías. Todo en ti es muy puro y natural. Adoro eso. Es reconfortante."

"Es reconfortante hasta que te saca de quicio," me eché a reír y él sacudió su cabeza, sonriéndome con picardía. "Te apuesto a que me odiarás al terminar la semana. Te cansarás de mí."

"Nunca," susurró, rodándome sobre mi espalda y besándome con dulzura en los labios. Edward se cernió sobre mí, sus intensos ojos verdes brillantes y casi… _sonriendo_. "Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre."

"¿Por qué no empezamos a salir primero?" Pregunté en broma, estirándome y besándolo con firmeza en los labios.

"¿Podemos empezar con otras cosas?" Dijo contra mi cuello antes de comenzar a besarlo suavemente. "Tengo formas de convencerte."

"Estoy segura que sí," me eché a reír, empujándolo de encima de mí y sobre la cama. Rápidamente me puse de horcajadas en su cintura, mi vestido extendiéndose a nuestro alrededor. "Pero creí que habías dicho que serías un caballero."

"Sí, lo hice. Pero tú no estás siendo exactamente una dama correcta y formal, ¿o sí?" Se burló de mí, colocando sus manos sobre mis caderas. "No es que me moleste."

"Estoy segura que no," me eché a reír otra vez y me estiré, bostezando ruidosamente al subir mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. Él murmuró complacido cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi pecho. Bajé rápidamente los brazos, cruzándolos sobre mis pechos. "Pervertido."

"Soy un hombre. Es un rasgo genético integrado," se rio alegremente, haciendo cosquillas en mis costados. Chillé y caí hacia atrás. Edward pronto me tacleó a la cama, haciéndome gritar de la risa. "¿Vas portarte bien ahora?" Preguntó entre risas.

"¡Nunca!" Gruñí, devolviéndole las cosquillas. Me sorprendió darme cuenta que era extremadamente cosquilloso. Lo empujé sobre su espalda y salté sobre él pero me detuve cuando me di cuenta de algo. Había un suave resplandor que se extendía en el piso. "El sol está saliendo."

"Sí. Hemos estado hablando por horas," Edward dijo en voz baja, atrayéndome hacia él.

"Lo siento. No fue mi intención mantenerte despierto. ¿Trabajas hoy?"

"No te disculpes. Quería hacerlo, y sí, tengo dos bodas y una celebración especial, empezando a la una."

"Debería dejarte dormir un poco," dije bajando de encima de él. "¿Quieres que ponga la alarma a las once?"

"A las once y media. Mi departamento no está lejos de aquí. Solo tengo que ducharme y vestirme."

Puse la alarma y volví a subir a la cama, está vez cubriéndonos con las mantas. Me quedé dormida a su lado, aún en mi vestido talla diez con mis piernas y brazos enredados con los de él.

Mis sueños fueron mucho más dulces de lo que habían sido en mucho tiempo.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, cálida y suave al darme un empujoncito para despertarme. "¿Bella?"

"¿Mmm?" Gemí, rodándome pero sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"¿Qué es qué?" Pregunté, estirándome e incorporándome lentamente. Mis ojos se abrieron más cuando vi la imagen de Edward sentado en la cama junto a mí mientras sostenía mi lista. "¡Oh!"

"Lo siento. Estaba en el piso y me dio curiosidad. Anoche lo guardaste muy rápido. ¿Qué es exactamente?"

"Es um… Es mi lista de cosas que quiero hacer antes de cumplir treinta y un años." Fruncí el ceño al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba.

"¿Por qué no me contaste de ella?" Preguntó con curiosidad, doblándola y volviéndola a poner en el buró. "Me refiero a que, eso explica mucho sobre los cambios y eso."

"Porque no quería que pensaras que solo eras algo que taché de mi lista," le dije, sin mirarlo.

"¿Por qué pensaría eso?" Edward preguntó, intentando volver a tomar la lista. La agarré velozmente y la metí entre mis pechos antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Se rio con ganas, "¿Crees que eso va a detenerme?"

"¡Eso espero!" Le dije, agarrando mi pecho.

"¿Por qué pensaría eso, Bella? Te conozco mejor que eso. Ahora, vamos. Saca ese pedazo de papel de tu vestido antes que yo lo haga."

Supongo que tenía razón y sabía que lo haría. Saqué el papel lentamente y se lo devolví. "Por una de las cosas tachadas de la lista. La tercera hacia abajo."

"¿Yo hice eso?" Edward preguntó alegremente. "¡Demonios sí! ¡Viva yo!"

Le di un manotazo en el hombro, con más fuerza. Se quejó, riéndose con ganas. "Oh, espera… Espera… Hay una de un tatuaje. ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? No lo vi cuando estuvimos juntos. ¡Quiero verlo!"

Le volví a arrebatar la lista, levantando mi barbilla. "Creí que íbamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma."

"Entonces, ¿está en un lugar que no puedo ver a menos que estemos desnudos? Bueno, eso hace que tenga más deseos de verlo," casi ronroneó, acercándose y besándome firmemente en los labios. Me eché a reír, apartándome de él. Me sonrió, coqueteando con sus ojos. "Es genial que estés haciendo esto," dijo Edward, asintiendo con su cabeza hacia el papel.

"No podría hacerlo sin la ayuda de Alice," le dije con sinceridad.

"También quiero ayudar," dijo, acercándose a mí. "Si deseas que lo haga."

"Me gustaría," le dije, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. Eché un vistazo al reloj y vi la hora. "Tienes que irte," fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

Edward también lo frunció, agachándose para darme un beso intenso en los labios una vez más. "Sí. ¿Pero quieres hacer algo esta noche? Debería estar libre después de las nueve."

"Vuelve," le dije bajito, tirando de su corbata que ya se había vuelto a hacer. Acababa de notar que estaba recién duchado y limpio, todo lo que tenía que hacer era afeitarse para así estar listo para el día. Decidió quedarse conmigo más tiempo en vez de ponerse ropa limpia.

"Lo que tú quieras," dijo, besando mi frente. "Duerme un poco más. Te llamaré cuando me dirija hacia acá."

"Está bien," asentí, volviendo a ponerme cómoda entre las mantas. Me dio un último beso antes de irse. Me sumergí de nuevo bajo las mantas, una vez más sintiéndome contenta pero no precisamente completa.

"¿Bella?" Oí que alguien llamó en voz baja en algún momento más tarde. Todavía estaba en la cama, aún con mi vestido puesto y jodidamente aletargada. No era tan joven como antes y quedarme despierta hasta tarde era un dolor en el trasero. Pero sabía a quién le pertenecía esa voz con exactitud y no me sorprendió.

Tampoco iba a salir de la cama. Ella podía encontrarme.

"¿Bella?" Oí cuando la puerta de la recámara se abrió. "Cariño, ¿estás bien?"

"Mary Alice, fue una sucia trampa la que usaste," le dije, sin darme la vuelta para mirarla.

"Lo sé," respondió bajito. "Pero, sentí que tenía que hacer algo. ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?"

Jugueteé con la idea de joder con ella. Y quiero decir, de verdad, _realmente_ joder con ella, pero decidí sacarla de su miseria. Podía darme cuenta solo por el sonido de su voz que se sentía culpable. Era mi amiga después de todo y sabía que estaba preocupada por mi bien. "¿Mike no te llamó?"

"Dijo algo sobre que te asustaste y te fuiste repentinamente," se encogió de hombros.

"Fui al baño y entré en pánico. O sea, realmente entré en pánico. Luego decidí que tenía que hacer algo."

"¿Qué decidiste hacer?"

"Decidí que necesitaba ayuda para amarme a mí misma."

Alice chilló como una niña. No tuve que explicar todo para que supiera exactamente qué ocurrió. Lo que ocurrió al final, de todos modos. "¡Sabía que funcionaría!"

"Fue un juego peligroso el jugaste," le dije con sinceridad. "¿Y si no acudía a Edward? ¿Y si Edward me rechazaba?"

"He aprendido, como artista, que tienes que tomar riesgos. Pero, esto no fue un riesgo. Era una garantía," dijo con su barbilla en alto. Me burlé.

"No lo sabías. Tienes suerte que en este momento me siento jodidamente feliz. De otro modo, patearía tu trasero."

Se echó a reír, acostándose junto a mí. "Puedes patear mi trasero más tarde si quieres. Pero tienes que decirme qué pasó. Con detalle. Todo."

Así que lo hice. Sonreí al pensar en todos los pequeños detalles. Cómo me abrazó. Cómo me sonrió. Cómo me hizo sentir. "Oh, y Alice, él fue muy… pero muy gentil. No creo que merezca ese tipo de—" Sacudí mi cabeza. "Pero, no creo que pueda dejarlo ir ahora."

"Bien. ¡No lo hagas!" Se echó a reír. "¿Cuándo vas a verlo de nuevo?"

"Esta noche. Y al parecer, el Día de Acción de Gracias. Y el viernes. Por cierto, ¿vamos a reunirnos? Edward mencionó algo."

"¡Oh, sí! Solo estaba esperando a ver qué ocurría para decírtelo," dijo Alice con una risita. "Ya sabes… solo en caso que me asesinaras. Pero sí, vamos a tener una linda cena. ¿Quieres ir?"

"Sip," sonreí, picando su costado. "¿Quieres que lleve algo?"

"Lo que sea menos pastel de ciruelas pasas."

Eran poco más de las diez cuando Edward llamó. Empezaba a temer que no vendría y me había resignado a ponerme la pijama y comerme todo lo que hice para cenar. La cena que iba a ser para los dos. Sin embargo, solo me puse la pijama.

Se veía muy cansado cuando abrí la puerta. Edward traía puestos unos pantalones de vestir y una camiseta interior. Solo podía imaginar que se quitó la chaqueta del traje, la camisa y la corbata. Le tendí mis brazos y al instante cayó en ellos.

"Hueles muy bien," gimió, metiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

"¿Un día largo?" Me eché a reír, frotando suavemente su espalda. Él solo asintió en mi cabello. "Entonces, ¿por qué no cenamos, bebemos un poco de cerveza y vemos una película aburrida?"

"No me importa," habló entre mis rizos. "Siempre y cuando estés en mis brazos todo el tiempo."

"Va a ser algo difícil comer así," le dije en broma.

"No me importa," dijo otra vez, su voz aún apagada. "Eres suave, cálida y hueles bien," repitió Edward.

"Primero comemos, luego me acurrucaré contigo." Le dije, apartándome para mirarlo.

"Está bien…" Se alejó. "Si debo hacerlo."

No era la mejor cocinera, lo admitiré. Pero seguía intentando preparar un nuevo platillo por semana. Decidí poner a prueba mi platillo más nuevo con Edward. Era un salteado asiático. Él fue lo bastante cortés para no escupirlo frente a mí. Incluso fue lo bastante dulce para mentir y decir que estuvo bueno. No era lo mejor que había preparado hasta ahora. Tendría que intentar cocinarle algo diferente después.

Después de decidirnos por vino ya que Edward se burló de mis cervezas frutales de chica. Simplemente lo ignoré y le dije que estaba en mi lista.

"Déjame ver de nuevo la lista," Edward me pidió al ponerse cómodo en el sofá. "¿Por favor? De verdad, quiero ayudarte tanto como pueda."

En lugar de discutir como mis instintos me decían, fui por la lista a mi recámara. "Ya me ayudaste," le informé. "Con varias cosas."

"No cuentan si no fueron a propósito," se echó a reír, sonriendo cuando me senté a su lado. Subió mis piernas a su regazo, frotando suavemente mi rodilla mientras volvía a leer el papel. "Quiero ayudarte con esta," dijo, meneando sus cejas.

No tuve que ver la lista para saber de cuál estaba hablando. "Oh, ¿sabes cómo tejer?"

"Ja, ja," dijo, sonrojándose un poco. "¿Qué exactamente consideras pervertido, Bella? ¿Nunca hiciste nada con Jacob?"

"De vez en cuando me dio nalgadas en el trasero y le gustaba cuando lo llamaba papi, pero no. En realidad, eso no lo considero realmente pervertido. Como… juego de roles. Al extremo. No sé," me reí avergonzada. "Lo sabré cuando lo vea."

Su lengua pasó rápidamente por la comisura de su boca mientras sonreía, sus ojos repasando la lista impresa. "Eso es _informativo_. Podría ser peligroso. Mi mente tiende a vagar."

"¿Y a dónde vaga tu mente?" Pregunté en tono burlón.

"A un lugar salvaje alimentado por mis fantasías y mucho porno. Un montón de porno," Edward dijo con una risita, sus mejillas encendiéndose aunque se veía divertido.

"Así que, ¿de ahí es donde sacas todos tus buenos movimientos?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa, tomándole más el pelo.

"Tenía que aprender de algún lado," respondió sin pensarlo. Edward rodó su cabeza hacia un lado al mirarme. "El internet es para la pornografía después de todo. ¿Por qué no usarlo en mi ventaja?"

"Estoy horrorizada, divertida y un poco asustada," me reí y él me dio una palmada en la planta de mi pie, provocando que me carcajeara aún más. "Entonces, ¿eso es todo con lo que me vas a ayudar?"

"Mmm," murmuró, arrojando la lista en la mesita de café. Me echó hacia atrás de manera que quedara recostada en el sofá y se puso entre mis piernas. "También me gustaría ayudar con esas bragas elegantes."

Mis dedos entraron en su cabello, bajándolo hacia mis labios, "Eso imaginé."

Nos besamos despacio por varios minutos antes que él se apartara. Los labios de Edward se arrastraron suavemente por mi cuello. "Quiero ayudarte con todo. Quiero ayudarte a alcanzar todos los objetivos que te fijes."

"¿Sabes cuál es mi objetivo en este momento?" Le pregunté con voz muy dulce y coqueta, mis dedos pasando delicadamente por sus costillas.

"¿Cuál es, amor?" Se estremeció bajo mis caricias, sus ojos rodando dentro de su cabeza.

"Meterte a la cama."

Estaba fuera del sofá y sobre su hombro en cuestión de segundos. Chillé como una niñita, sujetándome como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

"Ese me parece un maravilloso plan."

"¡Baja mi gordo trasero!" Grité. "¡Vas a tirarme!"

"Tu trasero NO es gordo. De hecho, es muy lindo. Perfecto para mí. Me gustan lindos y redondos," dijo, mordisqueando juguetonamente mi trasero sobre mis pantalones cortos. Me reí con ganas, dándole una nalgada en el suyo tan fuerte como pude. "Oh, nena," dijo con ironía, "justo así."

Entonces le enterré mis uñas. Edward aulló como _Goofy_ en una caricatura vieja de Disney. "Bájame, muchacho."

"¡Está bien!" Se echó a reír, sobando su trasero después de ponerme en el piso. "Lo siento. Era demasiado divertido y no pude contenerme. ¿Todavía te gustaría compartir la cama conmigo?"

Sin responder caminé hacia mi recámara, balanceando mis caderas al hacerlo. Al llegar a mi recámara eché mi cabello sobre mi hombro y lo miré con mi mejor sonrisa seductora. Él de verdad parecía deslumbrado. Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma.

"¿Vienes, Edward?"

* * *

_**Awww estos dos me matan de ternura *inserten corazones* Muchas dedujeron que Edward encontraría la lista y así fue, pero gracias a Dios se lo tomó bien e incluso está dispuesto a ayudar a Bella a tachar algunas cosas de su lista, sobre todo la de hacer algo pervertido jejejeje. Me temo que eso de irse con calma no va a durar mucho jajajaja. Pero, todavía hay muchas cosas pendientes en esa lista, ¿cómo le ayudará Edward? ¿Y podrá realmente ayudarla a amarse a sí misma? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus reviews nos alientan y mantienen vivo el fandom, no les cuesta nada dejar un review en cada capítulo que leen. Solo escriban un gracias, un saludo y envíen, ni siquiera tiene que estar registradas en FF para hacer. Háganlo una costumbre, sean agradecidos :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Smedina, Elenear28, JessMel, Marie Sellory, YessyVL13, Labluegirl, Mel ACS, Leah De Call, Gabriela Cullen, sandy56, Liz Vidal, bbluelilas, SullyYM, freedom2604, somas, Vanenaguilar, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, alejandra1987, Cinti77, lagie, bealnum, AnabellaCS, Lizdayanna, ariyasy, anakarinasomoza, Adriu, BereB, Lectora de Fics, DaemonDmerlicht, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, patymdn, Bertlin, Adriana Molina, AnnieOR, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, Isa Labra Cullen, glow0718, tulgarita, kaja0507, Kriss21, Alma Figueroa, aliceforever85, Mafer, miop, Katie D.B, injoa, EriCastelo, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, jupy, Emilse Mtz, rjnavajas, Say's, terewee, Tecupi, Brenda Cullenn, PRISOL, saraipineda44, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lauritacullenswan, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	13. Ardiente cocina francesa

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Ardiente cocina francesa **

No llegamos a más que una sesión de besos y caricias. Aunque Edward sí se desvistió hasta quedar en su bóxer para dormir conmigo esa noche.

Tenía alusiones a Nintendo en él. Me encantó. Provocando que se avergonzara lo que hizo que me gustara mucho más. No había esperado que lo viera así esa noche.

Pero, lo que no me gustó fue que Edward tenía que levantarse mucho más temprano esa mañana para ir a trabajar. Estaba sentada en mi cama, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido mientras se vestía.

"Voy a echarte de menos hoy," dije de pronto. Edward sonrió, sentándose en la cama a mi lado mientras se abotonaba su camisa.

"También te echaré de menos," dijo en voz baja, acercándose para besarme. "Y me temo que trabajaré hasta muy tarde esta noche. Pero, ¿qué te parece esto? Mañana tengo un día tranquilo y en la noche estoy completamente libre. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa y te ayudaré a tachar algo de tu lista?"

"Sé que será la tercer cita y todo, pero no soy así de fácil," me eché a reír, tomándole el pelo con una dulce sonrisa. Él me sonrió, picándome las costillas.

"No, cuando esté listo te sorprenderé con esa. Créeme, va a ser inesperado para hacerlo aún más divertido. Solo me presentaré una noche con los suministros y te haré cosas que te enroscarán los dedos de los pies."

"De acuerdo. _Soy_ así de fácil. Vuelve a la cama," gemí, agarrando su camisa y tirando de él hacia mí para un beso intenso. Mis manos se deslizaron debajo de su camisa suelta, sintiendo los suaves músculos de su estómago.

"Oh, Dios," lloriqueó. "No me provoques a menos que hables en serio."

"Estoy hablando en serio," dije entre mi aliento, besando su oreja. Él se levantó disparado de la cama y solté una risita, un poco demasiado orgullosa de mí misma.

"Hablo de cenar. Te prepararé la cena. Comida francesa," dijo, tropezándose con sus palabras.

"¿Sabes cocinar?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Cocino todo lo que como, casi. Los últimos días han sido un refrescante cambio. Pero por lo general, es más barato y mucho más saludable. También puedo comer lo que quiera cuando lo preparo yo mismo. La comida chatarra hecha en casa es mucho mejor que la que se compra en tiendas. Un pequeño truco que aprendí. Eso, y me encanta cocinar."

"Me encantaría," le dije con sinceridad, tendiéndole mi mano. Edward se acercó a mí, tomando mi mano y llevándola a sus labios. Besando ligeramente mis nudillos antes de rozarlos contra su mejilla.

"Entonces, mañana, ¿digamos a las seis?"

"Perfecto."

"Muy bien," sonrió, agachándose para un beso más. "Te enviaré mi dirección esta noche. Tengo que irme. Necesito ir a cambiarme y recoger mi violín."

"Tendrás que tocar para mí," le dije cuando se dirigía a la puerta.

"Nada me complacería más."

Tenía mucho que ejercitarme para ponerme al día. Ahora que era talla diez iba a luchar como el infierno para mantenerme. La próxima vez que tuviera sexo con Edward no iba a estar drogada así que me gustaría que mi cuerpo estuviera en la mejor forma posible para él. Cuando estuve drogada, no me importó.

"Así que, ¿ya llegamos a _home_?" Alice me sonrió con picardía, trotando junto a mí. Puse mis ojos en blanco, sonriendo en mi interior. Algunas veces era como si ella supiera lo que estaba pensando.

"Solo llegamos a primera base. Espero que haga una carrera a segunda mañana por la noche. Y si realmente es un buen cocinero, podría llegar a tercera," me eché a reír, solo bromeando.

"Va a llegar a tercera," dijo Alice como si nada. "He probado la comida de Edward. Es excelente. En serio, Jasper puede hornear pero Edward puede _cocinar_."

Me reí otra vez, sacudiendo mi cabeza al mirarla. "Eres mala," le dije. "Aunque es bueno saberlo."

"Pero, en serio. ¿Cómo están las cosas ahora?"

"Es… agradable," traté de describirle mis sentimientos. "Siento como si estuviera en casa con Edward. Me refiero a que, me siento muy cómoda y cuando él no está cerca simplemente no se siente… _bien_. Voy a tener que dormir sola esta noche y no estoy segura si pueda."

"Aw," sonrió Alice. "¿Sabes? Si ustedes dos se casan se podría decir que seremos familia."

"Se podría decir," sonreí en respuesta. "Pero para eso falta mucho, querida. Veamos qué tal funciona segunda base."

"Van a llegar a tercera," dijo con una sonrisa cómplice y asintiendo. Al parecer, Alice era una psíquica de sexo.

No dormí bien, para nada. Le envié a Edward un mensaje de texto en la mañana que le decía justo esto.

"_Mi cama estaba solitaria sin ti. Se sentía muy fría." _

"_Desearía estar allí para mantenerte caliente,"_ me respondió. _"¿Está noche, quizás?" _

"_¿Quieres que me quede contigo?"_ Pregunté.

"_Empaca una maleta,"_ respondió. _"Tengo que ir a trabajar, lo siento. Te veré esta noche."_

"Bueno, no entiendo por qué no puedes terminar con esto para entonces," Lauren golpeó un pedazo de papel con su uña puntiaguda ese día más tarde. Quería una remodelación completa de su sitio web en menos de una semana. Estaba jodidamente loca.

"Porque, señora," le dije tan amablemente como pude con tan poco veneno como me fue posible, "simplemente no es posible hacer ese gran cambio tan rápidamente. Solo eso se llevará varias semanas."

"No es lo que quiero," dijo ella, con su diminuto perro ladrando en su bolso. Ella le hizo cariñitos, metiendo algo a su boca. No me sorprende que no pueda caminar, también está demasiado gordo.

"Lo siento, pero simplemente no es posible. Puedo hacer," señalé tres cosas en la lista, "esto en el periodo de dos semanas y con el tiempo poco a poco añadir el resto, pero señora, tengo otros clientes. Intentaré hacer tanto como pueda tan rápido como me sea posible."

"Quiero esto terminado en no más de tres semanas."

¿No me está escuchando? _Tarada_.

"Señora, como le dije antes puedo hacer algunos de los cambios pero se tomará tiempo hacer los otros. Deme tiempo."

"¡Ugh, bien! Pero quiero ver resultados en dos semanas y si no son PERFECTOS llevaremos nuestro negocio a otra parte."

_Puede metérselo por el trasero_, pensé pero mantuve la boca cerrada. Solo la idea de cenar con Edward estaba evitando que perdiera los estribos. "Sí, señora Crowley. Una vez más, lo lamento. Que tenga buen día," le dije, poniéndome de pie. Fue abrupto y grosero pero si me quedaba, me la hubiera comido…

La habría matado.

Lenta.

Dolorosamente.

Y con gran placer.

Después que llegué a casa trabajé un poco antes de empacar una pequeña maleta y prepararme. Aún traía puesta mi falda del trabajo y un suéter rojo, demasiado floja para cambiarme al dirigirme al departamento de Edward.

Era un lugar pequeño, obviamente construido en los setenta. Necesitaba algunas reparaciones pero era un vecindario decente. Estacioné junto a su _bebé_, cargando con la pequeña maleta en mi mano. Habían pasado siglos desde que me quedé en casa de alguien más. De hecho, estaba muy nerviosa.

Edward me recibió con un suave beso, agarrando mi maleta y dejándola en la silla mecedora que tenía en su sala. Era un lugar pequeño, lleno de luz. Sus muebles eran antiguos, mixtos y combinados, pero encajaban con su personalidad. Su mesita de café era un gran baúl de viaje antiguo y tenía diferentes pósteres de arte en la pared. Como Monet y Van Gogh. Era muy Edward y me encantó.

"Entra. La cena está casi lista," dijo con una sonrisa.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al comedor. Era una pequeña habitación justo a un lado de la diminuta cocina. Era muy pequeña, no estaba segura cómo pudo trabajar ahí.

Edward sacó una silla para mí, la mesa bellamente puesta. Elegante. Algo sorprendente en el departamento de un hombre soltero. Pero no iba a decir nada. Si Edward echaba la casa por la ventana, entonces que así sea.

"Llegaste en el momento perfecto," dijo casi formalmente. "¿Qué puedo traerte de beber?"

"Esta es tu noche. Probaré lo que sea que me traigas. Obviamente, planeaste bien esto… solo quiero disfrutar del viaje."

Eso hizo que Edward me diera una amplia sonrisa, poniendo sus dedos bajo mi barbilla antes de dejar un intenso beso en mis labios. "Bueno, espero que lo valga."

"Creo que lo hará," le di un pequeño guiño, apoyando mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano. Se puso ligeramente nervioso, su espalda se enderezó un poco. Es como si tuviera que convencerse de algo. Carraspeó y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la cocina.

"Nuestro primer platillo será un pequeño tazón de sopa de langosta," explicó al poner el tazón de porcelana frente a mí con una espléndida sopa color naranja rojizo. Deliciosos trozos de langosta flotaban en el cremoso caldo y sentí que mi estómago se tensó por el hambre.

"¿Primero?" Pregunté en voz baja. "Edward, la langosta es costosa. No tenías que gastar tanto en mí. Habría estado feliz con lo que sea."

Edward sonrió, estirando su mano para tomar la mía. "Bella, no sé tú pero la mitad del tiempo estoy trabajando y la otra mitad durmiendo. Apenas si puedo gastar el dinero que gano, además de pagar las cuentas. Esto es algo divertido. Algo especial. Además, la otra noche ibas a un restaurante francés de cuatro estrellas en el que ni siquiera me gustaría gastar dinero. Quiero darte la misma experiencia por una cuarta parte del precio. Si te llevara a ese lugar habría sido mucho más costoso."

"Si me llevaras ahí, también habría protestado," le dije sinceramente. "Sin embargo, luce genial."

"Entonces come, por favor. Dime tu opinión."

Le di una pequeña sonrisa antes de hacer justo eso. "Oh, Dios mío," lloriqueé después de tragar. "Está muy bueno. ¿Tú la hiciste?"

"Desde cero," sonrió orgulloso, tomando él un bocado. Murmuró complacido. "Normalmente la hago con cangrejo, pero esta salió muy bien. He preparado sopa de jaiba de río."

"Suena delicioso," murmuré después de tomar otro bocado.

Si no hubiese estado comiendo tan rápido probablemente no habría consumido la cuarta parte de la sopa antes que Edward trajera otro platillo. Esta vez lo puso entre nosotros, colocando el pequeño plato frente a mí. Al parecer, Edward tenía algún tipo de horario con el que estaba trabajando.

"_Hors d'oeuvres_ de palitos de queso que tienen un nombre extremadamente elegante que no puedo pronunciar," se rio un poco, mirándome con una sonrisa ganadora, "servidos con un muy delicioso mousse de salmón."

Partió unos de los palitos a la mitad y untó un poco del mousse en él. Me incliné hacia adelante, tomando un delicado bocado. Sus ojos estuvieron todo el tiempo en mis labios, provocando que sintiera mucho calor. Murmuré con placer una vez más, lamiendo mis labios al alejarme. "Está muy bueno."

"Sí, lo está," dijo entre su aliento. Aclarando su garganta rápidamente, metió la otra mitad en su boca. Edward masticó despacio, sus mejillas calientes con un ligero color rosado. "¿Te gustaría más?"

"Sí," le dije, pasando mi pie a lo largo de su pantorrilla bajo la mesa. "Me encantaría más."

Pensé que Edward iba a subir a la mesa y tomarme justo ahí. No tenía mucho problema con eso, pero él se estaba esforzando mucho por ser un caballero. Me encantó. Y hacía esto mucho más divertido. Honestamente, si quisiera estar conmigo, lo habría dejado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirlo.

En cierto modo, quería encontrar su límite. Sabía que no tomaría mucho tiempo llegar al mío.

Después de compartir otros dos pequeños palitos de queso algo sonó en la cocina. Edward se levantó rápidamente, llevándose los platos sucios de la mesa. Tomé un sorbo de mi agua, pasando mi lengua sobre la parte superior de mi labio.

Edward estaba parado en la entrada, observándome con una expresión ardiente. Le sonreí con inocencia, arrojando mi cabello por sobre mi hombro mientras lo miraba. "¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? Me siento tonta solo sentada aquí."

"No, quédate ahí. Déjame servirte," dijo con voz suave. Una vez más sus mejillas se calentaron y solo podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Tendría que preguntarle más tarde.

"¿Qué sigue?"

Eso lo impulsó hacia adelante, colocando un plato lleno frente a mí. "Este es rosbif en salsa de mantequilla, cebollas perla cocidas a fuego lento, judías verdes en rebanadas y champiñones horneados. Y para beber tengo un buen vino tinto."

"¡Oh, Edward! Dios, te esforzaste demasiado. Quiero decir, no tenías que hacerlo. Es asombroso," le dije sinceramente, haciendo a un lado mis provocaciones por un rato. Ahora solo quería besarlo por hacer tanto.

"Gracias. Solo quiero que sepas lo mucho… lo mucho que significa para mí que estés aquí."

Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a él. Envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos, me acerqué a su boca y la besé con firmeza. "¿Sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mí?"

Sus manos se deslizaron a mi cintura, besándome de forma ardiente. Podía sentir que el calor se extendía de mi boca hasta mi pecho. Me sentía tensa y agobiada por la emoción y lo deseaba.

"Bella, vamos a comer. Todavía hay dos platillos más después de este," susurró Edward al apartarse. "Siéntate y déjame servirte."

Y eso fue lo que le permití hacer. Me sirvió la magnífica y perfecta comida, mientras conversábamos y la saboreábamos casi una hora después de eso. Dijo que era la costumbre francesa. Ese era el verdadero significado de la comida, disfrutar la compañía de aquellos que te importan y simplemente vivir. Finalmente, cuando terminamos trajo el siguiente platillo, un plato de queso con rico pan y mermeladas. Me sentí muy mimada y se lo dije.

"Acostúmbrate, cariño," me dijo, ofreciéndome un bocado de queso que nunca antes había probado. Pero estaba bueno. Cremoso y un poco salado. "Planeo hacerlo tanto como sea posible."

"¿Puedo mimarte también?"

"Me mimas con solo tu presencia. Tenerte en mi vida es por sí mismo un placer."

"Quiero hacer más que eso," le dije con firmeza.

"Lo harás. Solo te estoy diciendo lo que siento," dijo antes de ponerse de pie. Cuando salió de la cocina traía una pequeña taza de mousse de chocolate con crema batida hecha en casa encima, con una capa de bayas frescas por debajo. "Con esto, viene una copa de buen champán," me dijo Edward, dándome una pequeña copa. A estas alturas, empezaba a sentirme un poco mareada por todo el licor que había disfrutado.

Quería lamer la taza, pero me contuve. Fue difícil, pero lo hice. Cuando los dos terminamos, Edward nos sirvió una nueva copa de líquido dorado antes de conducirme a la sala.

"Desearía vivir en un mejor lugar. El tuyo es mucho mejor que el mío," Edward confesó al sentarse en el sofá.

"Bueno, el mío es también mi lugar de trabajo. Si tuviera una oficina, mi casa también se vería así," admití. "Cuando trabajaba en una oficina, apenas si estaba en casa. Tengo lo mejor de ambos mundos ahí, y hago más trabajo en menos tiempo. Menos distracciones."

"Estoy corriendo constantemente," dijo Edward después de tomar un trago de su bebida. "Pero no es como si pudiera trabajar desde casa."

"Me encantaría verte tocar," le dije bajito, repitiendo mis palabras de antes.

"Ya lo has hecho."

"Solo el piano. Quiero verte tocar la guitarra. O, el violín," admití, por alguna razón, sintiendo arder mis mejillas y cuello con el calor. Reconozco que la idea de él tocando me excitaba.

Edward dejó su copa en la mesita de café y caminó hacia el armario. Sacó un estuche que puso sobre la mesita. Con cuidado de no tirar su bebida, sacó su violín sin decir una palabra.

Y entonces empezó a tocar.

Fue hermoso, el gemido de las cuerdas llevándome a un mundo en el que nunca había estado. Podía ver la pasión en su tensa expresión facial, sus ojos cerrados mientras el arco se mecía a través de las cuerdas. Sus preciosos y largos dedos danzaban por ellas, haciendo que la música cobrara vida justo frente a mis ojos.

Esa tensa sensación de antes volvió al ponerme de pie y acercarme a él. Aunque él apenas si lo notó, muy apasionado en su trabajo. Toqué su hombro con mi mano y sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron, casi como si hubiese olvidado que estaba ahí. Lo moví de modo que el violín estuviera lejos de su rostro, tocando su barbilla donde descansaba antes. Se sentía caliente y mis dedos hormiguearon al danzar sobre su ligera barba.

"Edward," dije al acercarme a él. Sostenía el arco en una mano y el violín en la otra al acercarme a él. Me levanté de puntillas, con mis labios junto a su oído. "¿Qué piensas del béisbol?"

"¿Qué?" Murmuró.

"¿Qué piensas de llegar a tercera base en la tercera cita?"

Tragó pesadamente, su voz gruesa, "Solo para que quede claro. ¿Qué consideras tercera base?"

"Todo excepto deslizarte a home," mordisqueé su barbilla.

En un movimiento como un torbellino, su violín y arco estaban guardados en el estuche y me llevaba de la mano a su recámara. Me sentía como una colegiala, estaba muy emocionada con la idea. Podía haber dado un saltito.

Me giró en sus brazos de modo que quedé de espaldas a la cama y me abrazó a su cuerpo. Los labios de Edward eran cálidos y al instante encendieron un fuego dentro de mí.

"Te deseo," lloriqueó mientras sus manos bajaban por mi espalda. "Quiero hacerte de todo. Quiero sentir cada centímetro de tu piel."

En vez de responder, tiré de mi suéter por encima de mi cabeza y lo arrojé al suelo. Me senté en su cama, moviéndome de modo que yaciera en el centro. Mi pie cubierto con la bota rozó el interior de su muslo, mi cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado al observar sus músculos saltar con fascinación.

"He estado pensando en ti todo el día," admití. "También todo el día de ayer. No puedo sacarte de mi mente."

"Sé cómo te sientes," dijo entre su aliento, quitándose la camiseta y arrojándola al suelo. Edward se puso sobre mí, pegando delicadamente su cuerpo al mío. Su piel era cálida y suave y me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en lugares específicos. "Dime si me estoy moviendo muy rápido."

Asentí, estirándome para besarlo justo bajo su mandíbula. Mi lengua salió rápidamente, pasando suavemente sobre su piel. Edward gimió, con su cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás. "Esto podría ser más fácil si me quito las botas," le dije riendo tranquilamente. "Y si tú te quitas también tus zapatos."

"Maldita ropa," murmuró, haciéndome reír al levantarse de encima de mí. Se quitó sus zapatos en seguida, arrojándolos a un lado. Me incorporé para quitarme mi calzado, pero Edward se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. "Déjame hacer eso."

Verlo trabajar tan concentrado entre mis piernas me estaba haciendo sentir más calor. Me quitó una bota y luego la otra, pero después permaneció ahí. Me acerqué lentamente, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos al agacharme para besarlo. Me sonrió levemente, con sus manos descansando en mis muslos.

"Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que hice algo como esto," admití. "Sobria, de todos modos."

Fue el turno de Edward de reír, apoyando su frente en la mía al mismo tiempo que me miraba con inocencia. "Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas tomar las riendas? Sé exactamente lo que quiero hacer en este momento."

Con una mano gentil y sin esperar una respuesta, me recostó de nuevo en la cama y acercó mis rodillas a la orilla. Subiendo mi falda más allá de mi trasero, Edward separó mis piernas. "No puedo esperar a probarte otra vez."

Gemí y él ni siquiera me había tocado todavía. Besó cada lado de mis muslos una vez antes de mover sus dedos a mis caderas, bajando mis simples bragas blancas. Me sentí muy expuesta y tuve que contener las ganas de cerrar pronto mis piernas.

Y él solo se me quedó mirando. Empecé a sentirme paranoica al observarlo, preocupada de que algo estuviera mal conmigo. Pero entonces se lamió los labios como si yo fuera un cono de helado y él estuviera a punto de comerme.

Supongo que eso iba a hacer.

Y oh Dios, sí lo hizo.

"¡Mierda!" Grité, arrojando mi cabeza hacia atrás y mis caderas arqueándose hacia arriba para encontrar su ansiosa boca. "Oh, mierda. Joder… Oh, Dios… MIERDA…"

Limpiar mi lenguaje. Ja, no iba a ocurrir mientras él me estuviera haciendo eso.

Su lengua estaba caliente y suave al explorar mis labios, sus dedos palpaban y lo hacían perfectamente. Edward me tocaba como si fuera uno de sus preciados instrumentos.

Lo admito, le agarré el cabello. Lo mantuve ahí con mis dedos retorcidos en sus rebeldes mechones rojos mientras mis caderas se mecían al compás del movimiento de su lengua. Esperaba que tuviera un _snorkel _ahí abajo porque no parecía salir por aire.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" Grité. Mi orgasmo acercándose más rápido y con mayor intensidad que cuando estaba drogada. En el fondo de mi mente, me preocupó un poco que no fuera tan bueno pero fui una idiota. Era perfecto. Esto fue mucho mejor. "¡OH! ¡MIERDA, EDWARD!"

"Jesús, tienes una boquita sucia," dijo Edward con una sonrisa contra mi piel, besándome de camino a mi estómago.

No estaba de humor para que me provocara. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba en mi boca. Necesita recompensarlo por el increíble acto que acababa de ejecutar.

Lo empujé sobre su espalda y literalmente le salté encima. Él siseó cuando mordisqueé sus pezones, lamiendo y besando apasionadamente su pecho desnudo. Mis dedos no podían abrir lo bastante rápido sus _jeans_, bajándolos a la fuerza. Solo logré bajarlos más allá de su trasero antes de darme por vencida y envolver mis dedos en su endurecida longitud.

Nunca antes había estado tan desesperada por tener a un hombre en mi boca. Sin duda, no era mi pasatiempo favorito. Pero, sentía que lo necesitaba. Que lo necesitaba a él. Sentí que mis pezones se endurecieron cuando su cabeza pasó por mis labios, sintiéndome también increíblemente mojada.

"Oh, Bella," gimió, con su mano descansando en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Oh, Dios. Así."

Levantó sus caderas a la par de cada subir y bajar de mi cabeza, llevándolo tan profundo como pude. No podía tragarlo completo, pero definitivamente iba a intentarlo.

Pero por mucho que quisiera hacer que se corriera, también estaba nuevamente desesperada. Con una mano rodeando su gruesa polla, deslicé la otra entre mis piernas al ponerme de rodillas mientras seguía chupándolo.

"Ugh… ¿te estás acariciando?" Preguntó casi desenfrenado. No me detuve a responderle, solo seguí tocándome.

De acuerdo, tal vez no estaba completamente sobria. Había tomado mucho vino. Pero fue increíble.

Edward se levantó un poco, apoyándose en un codo al mismo tiempo que llevó su mano detrás de mí. Comenzó a jugar con mi trasero, masajeándolo con firmeza. Gemí en torno a él, mi trasero moviéndose hacia atrás para encontrar su mano.  
Y que me jodan, si no deslizó sus dedos dentro de mí por detrás.

Gemí en torno a su polla. Literalmente gritando mientras mis ojos se humedecían, chupando y moviendo mi cabeza tan rápido y tan profundo como pude. Me acarició a la par de mis movimientos, sus gemidos y lloriqueos sonando cada vez más fuerte.

"Mierda, Bella," dijo con los dientes apretados. "Bésame. Joder, necesito que me beses."

Levanté mi cabeza, mis manos todavía en posición cuando empecé a besarlo. Se apartó por solo un momento para susurrar que quería que siguiera tocándome. Levantó su otra mano para tocarse él, usando mi mano para subir y bajar por su dura erección. Me perdí en el momento que lo sentí rozar mis pezones, mi extraña posición era perfecta para que la punta de su polla tentara mis pezones.

Me aparté de su boca, con un grito silencioso cayendo de mis labios al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza. Su caliente semen cubrió mis pechos, intensificando aún más la sensación.

Fue lo más erótico que había hecho en mi vida.

"Lo siento," dijo en voz baja, "No quería hacer un desastre en tu pecho pero cuando sentí que te ceñías en mis dedos no pude soportarlo más."

"No te disculpes," susurré, con mis mejillas encendidas. "Me encantó."

De hecho, quería agacharme y limpiarlo con mi lengua, pero Edward se levantó rápidamente para ir por una toalla para mí. Hice un puchero, recostándome de nuevo en su cama de forma correcta. Con delicadas manos me limpió, besándome cariñosamente y susurrándome palabras dulces.

Bostecé suavemente, cerrando mis ojos y estirándome. "¿Quieres dormir?" Edward preguntó, recostándose junto a mí. Se había quitado sus _jeans _pero recuperó su bóxer.

"Dormí pésimamente," le dije frunciendo el ceño. "Estoy cansada."

"Déjame ir por tu maleta-" Sacudí mi cabeza, quitándome en seguida mi falda y arrojándola a un lado.

"¿Te importaría si duermo así?" Le dije con más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía. Edward asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que retiraba las mantas para que pudiera meterme debajo. Él se metió detrás de mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. "¿Así está bien?" Pregunté.

"Es perfecto."

* * *

_**¡Y llegaron a tercera base! Nunca apuestes contra Alice jajajaja. Pero se lo ganó el niño, ¿apoco no? Este Edward es un sol, lo amo. Hasta ahora todo va viento en popa, pero se acerca la prueba de fuego para Bella, conocer a la numerosa familia de Edward. ¿Cómo creen que le irá? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que mantienen vivo el fandom, con ellos son USTEDES los que nos animan a seguir aquí, a seguir buscando nuevas historias y esforzarnos por ser constantes en las publicaciones. No lo olviden, y la verdad es que no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo. Hay que ser agradecidos ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior: Jade HSos, Vanenaguilar, nicomartin, Vrigny, PRISOL, Maryluna, anakarinasomoza, Leah De Call, Mel ACS, Smedina, Sully YM, Tecupi, alejandra1987, freedom2604, kaja0507, aliceforever85, jupy, bealnum, pameita, Adriana Molina, bbluelilas, Adriu, Yoliki, sandy5, Marie Sellory, Katie D.B, Manligrez, Lady Grigori, lagie, miop, YessyVL13, Eleaner28, somas, AnabellaCS, AnnieOR, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tata XOXO, calvialexa, Labluegirl, Gabriela Cullen, Lizdayanna, lauritacullenswan, saraipineda44, patymdn, EriCastelo, seelie lune, Say's, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Pili, Kriss21, ariyasy, terewee, tulgarita, glow0718, Liz Vidal, BereB, Bertlin, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, rjnavajas, Lectora de Fics, y algunos anónimos. Gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero que muy pronto. **_


	14. Hongos con árboles y gusanos

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Hongos con árboles y gusanos en salsa de lodo**

Desperté un poco antes que Edward, bostezando y estirando mis brazos al mismo tiempo que tronaba mi cuello. Él empezaba a removerse, el sonido de sus ronquidos disminuyendo ligeramente. Cuando moví mi mano sobre su estómago desnudo, se despertó por completo.

"Hola," dijo con su suave acento inglés. Me hizo estremecer, provocando que me acercara a su firme cuerpo. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho, mis piernas enredadas con las suyas.

"Hola," dije entre mi aliento, jugando con los pocos vellos que tenía en su pecho. En realidad no eran muchos, unos pelos aquí y allá. Eran de color rubio y apenas podía verlos con esta luz tenue.

"Gracias por quedarte conmigo," dijo casi de la nada, besando suavemente la cima de mi cabeza.

"Gracias por prepararme una maravillosa comida," le dije en voz baja antes de pasar mi dedo alrededor de su ombligo. "Y hacer de mí una comida."

Se rio de mi estúpido chiste, rodándose sobre su costado. "Fue un placer, mi amor. Eres extremadamente talentosa."

"Una chica tiene que aprender un truco o dos." Le sonreí antes de guiñarle un ojo. Me dio una amplia sonrisa, inclinándose hacia adelante y besándome ligeramente mis labios. Que se joda el aliento matutino.

"Si te digo algo, ¿no cambiará tu opinión de mí?"

"Por supuesto que no," le dije después de un momento. Consideré por un momento joder con él, pero decidí que no quería arruinar esta mañana placentera. "Dime lo que quieras."

"Prefiero dormir desnudo contigo," dijo, sus manos siguiendo el costado de mis caderas. "La sensación de tu cuerpo caliente junto al mío, tu suave piel-" Se detuvo cuando llegó a mi cadera derecha, sus cejas frunciéndose. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Por qué no lo ves por ti mismo?" Le dije con una ceja levantada. Levantó las mantas y le echó un vistazo a mi cadera.

"¡Oh! ¡No lo vi anoche! Muy lindo, Isabella," me sonrió. "Es muy elegante. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué te habías hecho."

"¿De verdad te gusta?" Pregunté. En vez de responderme bajó la manta y empezó a besar mi cadera, trazando el contorno del tatuaje con su lengua. "Oh, Dios."

"¿A ti te gustó?" Dijo, devolviéndome la pregunta. Me sonrojé bajo su intensa mirada, mi pecho contrayéndose por la repentina excitación mezclada con el frío. En vez de responderle coloqué mi mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, acariciando su cuello con mis dedos.

Y juro por Dios que él ronroneó.

"Me siento como un gigantesco gatito cuando haces eso," murmuró contra mi piel; sus ojos mirándome con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Se siente bien?"

"Muchísimo, sí," dijo entre su aliento, ahora trazando el tatuaje con la punta de su nariz. "¿Sabes? Siempre me han gustado los tatuajes pero nunca pensé que los encontraría tan… _excitantes_. Por alguna razón, es muy erótico."

"Edward, deberíamos comportarnos," le dije débilmente. Tenía mucho que hacer ese día ya que iba a tomarme la mayor parte del miércoles, jueves y viernes libre. Tendría que trabajar mucho durante el fin de semana si no hacía algunas cosas.

"Sé que deberíamos, pero es muy difícil cuando estás tan deliciosa. Todo lo que quiero hacer es meter mi rostro entre tus tetas y quedarme ahí todo el día." Me sonrió de forma encantadora y le rodé mis ojos.

"Si lo haces, morirás," le advertí.

Edward se rio con fuerza, acercándose para besarme suavemente en los labios. Su nariz se arrastró contra la mía con un gesto cálido, su pulgar aun trazando el contorno de mi tatuaje. Empezaba a hacerme temblar.

"¿Tienes frío?" Preguntó con dulzura.

Sacudí mi cabeza, acercándome a él. "Debería vestirme para poder irme."

"Lo sé," susurró, hablando contra mi cuello. "Prefiero quedarme aquí todo el día y ya."

"Yo también," concordé.

No nos movimos de nuestra posición acurrucados durante unos diez minutos. Finalmente, mis necesidades humanas entraron en juego y tuve que moverme. Edward se quedó en la cama cuando salí de ella y sentí el sonrojo que se extendió por mis mejillas cuando pasé junto a él. No tuve que verlo para saber lo que él estaba mirando.

"Cuando te sonrojas, todo tu cuerpo cambia de color," comentó. Me volví para mirarlo y se estaba mordiendo el labio, sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo. El sonrojo se volvió más intenso. "Exactamente así. Dios mío. Ve al baño antes de que haga algo de lo que definitivamente no me arrepentiría."

Troté hacia el baño un poco demasiado alegre por su repentina actitud apasionada. Estaba así por mí. Hablando de halagar el ego.

Tristemente, cuando regresé estaba vestido. Yo también me vestí, poniéndome los pantalones de chándal y el suéter que nunca me puse anoche antes de dormir. Edward nos preparó café y un desayuno saludable de omelet y fruta. Estuvo realmente bueno.

Odiaba tener que dejarlo. No tenía el más mínimo deseo. Pero tenía cosas qué hacer y él tenía que estar en una boda en la tarde. Me acompañó al coche y me dio un beso prolongado en los labios, su mano descansando todo el tiempo con dulzura en mi mejilla.

"Te llamaré esta noche," le susurré contra su boca, con nuestras frentes tocándose. Asintió, con sus ojos cerrados.

"Te extrañaré."

Toqué su mejilla, dejando un suave beso en su nariz. "Yo también te extrañaré."

Alejarme de él en ese momento, probablemente fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida. Lo odié. Lo. Odié.

El martes pasó lentamente sin él. Cuando finalmente lo llamé esa noche casi salté de alegría cuando contestó. Fue algo muy infantil pero no me importó.

"Hola, mi dulce ángel," dijo entre su aliento, suavemente, como si estuviera hablando en la oscuridad y no quisiera molestar a nadie. "Te extrañé."

"Yo también te extrañé," respondí sin pensarlo, sonriendo para mis adentros al hacerlo. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Tranquilo, pero solitario," respondió. "Estoy deseando tener unos días libres. Realmente los necesito."

"¿Qué planes tienes para mañana?" Le pregunté, mordisqueando mi labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Espero seducir a una hermosa morena para que me permita llegar a tercera base una… y otra vez…"

Me eché a reír, sonriendo para mis adentros. "Chica afortunada."

"Yo soy el afortunado. Quiero enterrarme entre tus piernas y quedarme ahí."

"Edward," lloriqueé su nombre y se rio bajito.

"¿Te gustaría hacer algo mañana por la noche o tal vez ir a almorzar?"

"Mañana quiero terminar al menos parte del trabajo de un día. ¿Qué te parece cenar temprano y una película?"

"Eso suena agradable," concordó. "Mañana hablaremos de lo que vamos a hacer el jueves. Debería prepararte."

"¿Prepararme?" Solté un resoplido. "¿Qué? ¿Vamos a ir a una batalla?"

"Es una reunión familiar, por supuesto que es una batalla. Una sangrienta con un montón de personitas con armas."

"¿Son pistolas de agua o Nerf **(1)**? Si son de agua llevaré un impermeable," le dije con ironía, encantada por la forma en que se rio.

"De hecho, son Nerf. Hemos tenido batallas épicas por años con Nerfs en el patio trasero. Mucho más divertidas que el fútbol americano," admitió Edward.

"Aún eres un niño, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté en broma.

Aclaró su garganta y trató de sonar más adulto de lo que en realidad era cuando me respondió. "¿Qué es más civilizado que resolver diferencias familiares con pequeños dardos pegajosos anaranjados?"

Me eché a reír, deseando que estuviera ahí para darle una palmada en la cima de su cabeza como a un travieso aunque lindo cachorro y luego besarlo. "Eres un hombre interesante, ¿lo sabías?"

"Y tú eres una mujer muy hermosa," respondió sin perderse nada. "¿A qué hora mañana?"

"¿A las cuatro te parece bien?"

"Perfecto," aceptó en voz baja. Prácticamente podía ver la sonrisa en su voz, "Te veré mañana, Bella."

Mi cama se sentía mucho más solitaria, sobre todo después de esa conversación telefónica. ¿Cómo se supone que dormiría después que se comportara todo lindo y coqueto y tan malditamente encantador?"

Maldito el hombre por ser tan… _Edward_.

Di vueltas en la cama antes que finalmente me levantara como a las dos y comenzara a moler a golpes una de mis almohadas por no ser lo bastante cómoda. Todo era culpa de las malditas cosas y se merecían el abuso.

Sabía que Alice se iba a partir de la risa por la mañana cuando lo escuchara. Sobre todo cuando le dijera que lo había llevado un poco demasiado lejos y la almohada era solo un montón de plumas en el piso. Me encargaría de eso más tarde, decidí.

Volví a caer sobre la cama con un bufido y me di la vuelta, abrazándome a mí misma al intentar pretender que Edward estaba ahí. En realidad no era así, pero finalmente, funcionó y me quedé dormida.

Estaba muy acostumbrada a él y solo habían sido un par de días. De hecho, era algo triste en realidad.

No me equivoqué. Alice estaba ahí a las nueve para ejercitarse, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras se reía en la caminadora. Cuando finalmente terminé la historia, simplemente me miró y preguntó, "¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?"

"Era una almohada malvada," murmuré.

"Oh," Alice dijo despacio, mirándome. "¿Estaba hecha de plumas de un ganso malvado? ¿Dónde la compraste? Quiero una."

"Cierra la boca," murmuré, acelerando un poco el paso. "Pero porque no dormí muy bien me levanté a las cinco e hice el doble de trabajo hoy del que pensé que haría."

"Supongo que existen algunos beneficios por no dormir," comentó.

"Sí, me hace sentir un poco mejor. Voy a trabajar un poco más y no me sentiré tan culpable por no trabajar el viernes."

"Necesitas vacaciones de vez en cuando."

Me encogí de hombros, "Lo sé. Aunque algunas veces es difícil."

"Lo sé, pero te matarás si no te diviertes de vez en cuando."

Me reí entre dientes, sonriéndole con picardía, "Me he divertido mucho últimamente."

Después de ejercitarnos, Alice se fue sin tomar una ducha. Decidió que solo se iría a casa y tomaría una siesta antes de ducharse y prepararse para pasar el día de mañana con su familia. En ocasiones la estresaba demasiado. Simplemente la familia era así.

Por mi parte, decidí aprovechar el jacuzzi antes de tomar una ducha rápida en los casilleros. Sus duchas eran increíbles, sobre todo para ser un gimnasio.

Al salir de los casilleros, casi me estrello con un hombre. Me agarró con fuerza por los brazos, evitando que me cayera. Levantando la vista despacio, me di cuenta que era Aro.

"Isabella, ¿cómo estás, querida mía? No te había visto desde _Halloween_," dijo tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que me enderezaba.

Mordí mi labio y me sonrojé al pensar en esa noche. "Sí, he estado muy ocupada."

"De hecho, he estado esperando verte. Me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte al grupo de defensa personal que empezará a principios de diciembre. Solo quedan unos lugares y me sentiría mejor si tú tomas uno de ellos."

Estaba siendo muy amable y honestamente, me había olvidado de eso. Asentí y le di una amplia sonrisa, "¡Excelente! Excelente, querida. ¿Por qué no vamos a inscribirte? Es solo dos veces a la semana durante diciembre. Yo ayudo a enseñar el curso."

"Realmente no estoy segura de estar hecha para cosas como esa."

"¡Tonterías! Toda persona debería saber cómo protegerse. Sobre todo una bonita mujer joven como tú."

Antes de dejar el gimnasio estaba registrada en la clase. Supuse que solo era otra cosa que tachar de mi lista. Pero como dije, no estaba segura de estar hecha para eso. Igual que bailar, tendría que ver. Aunque él tenía razón. Todos deberían saber cómo protegerse.

Acababa de llegar a casa y me había cambiado cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Edward.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Bella! ¡Hola!" Dijo sin aliento.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté, preocupándome en seguida.

"Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que… bueno… De acuerdo, es solo que mi tía me pidió cuidar de su hija mientras ella cocinaba hoy lo que acepté porque dijo que la recogería a las tres, pero tengo a la bebé y luego Rosalie llamó y Emmett tiene algún problema de salud y me pidió que cuidara de Bridget hasta que saliera de trabajar, como a las cinco."

"Podemos cancelar." Traté de no sonar decepcionada.

"¡No! No es por eso que llamé. En realidad, mencioné algo sobre ti cuando Rosalie pasó a dejarla y Bridge no ha parado de hablar de ti. Le encantaría verte. Me preguntaba si tal vez podrías no sé…."

"Me encantaría ir para allá," sonreí, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio. "He trabajado lo suficiente por hoy."

"Eso sería magnífico," dijo suavemente entre su aliento y escuché llanto en el fondo. "Um, tengo que irme. ¿Te veré en un rato?"

"Ahí estaré en unos minutos."

Y antes de que colgara escuché otro llanto amortiguado y la risita de alguien en el fondo. Solo podía imaginar que Edward necesitaba algo de ayuda, y no me molestó para nada.

Me vestí con _jeans_ y una camiseta antes de conducir a casa de Edward. Cuando toqué a la puerta, le tomó un par de minutos abrir pero cuando lo hizo tenía a la bebé en su cadera y su cabello rojizo estaba desordenado. Se veía adorable.

Como la enorme sonrisa que me dio cuando entré. "Bella, muchas gracias por venir."

"No hay problema. ¿Quién es la princesita?" Le dije, tocando los pocos cabellos castaños de la niñita. Era rizado y suave, y muy hermoso. Cuando la toqué sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su muy linda sonrisa y unos hoyuelos. Tenía ocho dientes en total con una gran ventanita entre los dos dientes delanteros. Se sujetó del hombro de Edward, tapando su rostro con él antes de echarme otro vistazo una vez más.

"Ella es Ferris, la hija de mi tía Evelyn. Tiene trece meses y es demasiado floja para caminar," se rio entre dientes, haciéndola rebotar en su cadera. Ella se echó a reír, agarrándose de él con más ganas.

"Ferris, qué lindo nombre," le dije con cariño. De pronto, se lanzó hacia mí. Rápidamente la tomé en mis brazos y la abracé. "Y parece que le agrado."

"¿Cómo no podrías agradarle?" Preguntó antes de acercarse para dejar un beso en mis labios. Fue casto y dulce.

"¿Son novios?" Una vocecita preguntó debajo de nosotros. Bridget estaba parada con sus manos detrás de su espalda, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus talones al mismo tiempo que nos sonreía con picardía. Lo había visto todo.

"Um," Edward balbuceó, poniéndose rojo. "No sé. Supongo que es algo de lo que tengo que hablar con la señorita Bella."

"Solo Bella," puse mis ojos en blanco y me puse de cuclillas frente a ella, "Sí, lo somos," le guiñé el ojo a él y me dio una amplia sonrisa. "Esperaba que te pareciera bien."

"¡Yupi!" Salió corriendo chillando, Edward se rio entre dientes ayudándome a ponerme de pie ya que no era tan fácil con un bebé en mis brazos.

"Gracias por venir," dijo otra vez. "Bridge ha estado hablando de ti. De verdad, le agradas. Y nunca antes lidié con ambas al mismo tiempo. No estaba seguro de poder manejarlo."

"Está bien, ya estoy aquí," me acerqué y le di un suave beso, consciente que la bebé que seguía en mis brazos. La bebé que estaba retorciendo sus dedos en mi cabello.

"¿Ya almorzaste? Tengo algo en mente que es rápido y sé que a Bridge le gusta. ¿Te gusta la comida china?"

"Suena bien y no, no he comido. ¿Por qué no entretengo a las niñas mientras cocinas?"

"Perfecto."

"Edward, ¿qué vamos a comer?" Bridget preguntó desde la sala. Había un gran cubo de juguetes tirados y podía ver dentro de su recámara donde estaba el corralito de Ferris. No podía imaginar vivir en un lugar como el de él con dos niños. Sería difícil.

"Bueno," comenzó a sonreír de forma traviesa. "Iba a preparar hongos con árboles y gusanos. Con salsa de lodo."

"¡Guácala!" Dijo con una risita, girando en un círculo. "¡Edward!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó él con voz inocente.

"¡No, no es cierto!" Hizo un puchero. "Tú haces comida rica. Haz comida rica, por favor."

"Ah, bueno. Si tengo que hacerlo. Supongo que tendré que preparar algo mejor." Me guiñó un ojo antes de entrar a la cocina. La bebé seguía contenta en mis brazos pero tenía el presentimiento que pronto no sería así. Miré alrededor de la habitación, tratando de decidir qué quería hacer.

Lo único que en realidad estaba actualizado en el departamento de Edward era el estéreo. _El típico chico_. "Bridget, ¿te gustaría bailar?" Pregunté. Asintió. "¿Por qué no vienes a bailar conmigo y con Ferris?"

"Bueno," se encogió de hombros.

El estéreo de Edward estaba conectado a su computadora que tenía una gran cantidad de canciones. Encendí el _media player_, eligiendo con cuidado música para escuchar con niños. Los oídos pequeños tienen grandes bocas y no quería que repitieran nada malo.

Primero escogí una canción que estaba en un montón de comerciales de teléfono hace algunos años de una banda japonesa. Sonaba como algo de la era del surf de los cincuenta. Fue divertido bailarla. Di vueltas con la bebé, bailando en un círculo con Bridget.

Las dos niñas chillaban y reían. Sobre todo cuando sacudí mi cabeza descontroladamente.

Después, elegí algo de verdad de los cincuenta. Era _Shake, Rattle, and Roll_.

"¡Quiero bailar con Ferris!" Dijo Bridget, levantando sus manos. Puse a la bebé en el suelo, sosteniendo sus manos para que pudiera pararse. Bridget lo hizo por mí después de decirle que tuviera cuidado. La bebé contoneó su pequeño trasero y pisoteó tambaleante.

Realmente les encantó a las dos.

Levanté las manos sobre mi cabeza, balanceándome con la música.

Edward salió de la cocina, riéndose entre dientes. Me agarró velozmente, me dio un pequeño giro antes de echarme hacia atrás. Me reí con ganas, aferrándome a él con fuerza. Cuando la canción terminó le di una nalgada y le dije que no quemara la cena.

A continuación, toqué _The Clash_. Tomé a las dos niñas en mis brazos y bailé con las dos. Me sorprendió que pude hacerlo durante toda la canción porque estaban pesadas. Estaba agradecida que era una canción corta. Después de esa fue _Lie in our Grave_ de la banda de Dave Matthews.

Edward salió de la cocina otra vez, apoyándose en la pared y sonriendo. "La cena está lista."

"Es el almuerzo, Edward," Bridget lo corrigió caminando hacia la mesa. "La cena es en la noche. Y no es de noche. El desayuno es por la mañana."

"Bueno, disculpe, señorita Bridge. Lo tendré en mente en el futuro." Rodó los ojos. Trajo tres platos de Lo mein con res, hongos, y broccoli. Estaba en una salsa marrón. Olía increíble.

"Así que, ¿hongos con árboles y gusanos en salsa de lodo?" Pregunté con una sonrisa cuando tomó a la bebé de mis brazos. Se rio entre dientes al sentarse, poniéndola en su regazo. Ella en seguida agarró un fideo, metiéndolo a su boca.

"Sí, ¿pero no huele maravilloso?" Dijo bromeando, cogiendo el fideo que Ferris arrojó porque estaba un poco caliente. "Paciencia, pequeña. En serio, ella comería lo que sea."

"¡Quiero decir nuestras oraciones!" Bridget dijo en voz alta.

Edward asintió antes de susurrarme, "Empezó a asistir a un jardín cristiano para niños durante tres días a la semana y hacen oración antes de comer algo. Es gracioso ver a Emmett tratar de contenerse cuando ella demanda que las hagan." Aclaró su garganta, "Adelante, Bridge."

"Dios es grande. Dios es bueno. ¡Demos gracias a él por esta comida! De su mano, todos nos alimentamos. Gracias, Dios, por nuestro pan diario, ¡AMÉN!"

Ferris le aplaudió emocionada a la niña frente a ella antes de lanzarse por otro bocado de fideos. Edward la detuvo, cogiendo su tenedor y girándolo entre los dientes. "

"Muy lindo, cariño. Deberías preguntarle a tía Edith y Evelyn si puedes hacer mañana las oraciones. Apuesto a que les encantaría."

Sonreí, colocando mi mano en el regazo de Edward. Le sopló a la comida antes de llevarla a la boca de la bebé. Ella la engulló rápidamente. "¿Quieres que yo haga eso?"

"No, yo me encargo. Me gusta darle de comer. Buen provecho," dijo, dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

Para mi sorpresa, Bridget también se estaba devorando la comida. No parecía ser muy quisquillosa lo que era algo bueno. Tal vez era solo porque la comida de Edward era muy buena. Sin duda, no había ninguna queja de mi parte.

Después del almuerzo, acostamos a la bebé para una siesta en el corralito y jugamos con Bridget con plastilina. Edward y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho. Estábamos haciendo animales y destruyéndolos con un poco más de vigor de lo que deberíamos.

Al parecer, Bridget pensó que era un gran entretenimiento.

Cuando Ferris despertó le dimos una vasito entrenador con jugo y jugó en el suelo con una pila de cubos. Bridget seguía construyendo con ellos para que la bebé pudiera derribarlos. Cada vez que caían ella decía, _'¡Oh, no!' _A todo pulmón y luego sonreía. Fue adorable.

Fue un poco triste cuando dieron las tres en punto y el tío de Edward, George, vino a recoger a Ferris. Él me presentó cortésmente y estreché su mano. El hombre guapo de piel clara y cabello oscuro estrechó la mía, sonriendo de forma encantadora. Preguntó si los acompañaría en la celebración y cuando dije que sí, estaba muy complacido.

Edward los ayudó a llegar al coche mientras Bridget y yo nos quedamos sentadas en el sofá, escuchando algo de música que él eligió. Era en el piano, muy hermosa y relajante. Ella empezaba a quedarse dormida, con su cabeza en mi regazo. Acaricié su cabello con ternura mientras descansaba mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

"Se ven encantadoras juntas," susurró Edward al sentarse junto a mí, su brazo rodeando mi cuello. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro, bostezando suavemente. "¿Quieres ver una película?"

Asentí y Edward eligió pronto una película antes de venir a sentarse con nosotras. Era algo simple e inocente, una película de fantasía que estaría bien si Bridget la veía.

Pero estaba dormida.

Y también yo después de unos diez minutos de Edward acariciando mi cabello.

Desperté abruptamente cuando golpearon con fuerza la puerta. Edward me movió con delicadeza mientras frotaba mis ojos, para ir a abrir. Eran las cinco y media, y Rose estaba ahí en traje de negocios y zapatos de tacón, viéndose un poco inquieta.

"¿Cómo se portó hoy?" Preguntó, quitando un mechón rubio de sus ojos.

"Se portó genial. Invité a Bella y me ayudó." Edward sonrió en mi dirección. Le devolví la sonrisa, cargando a la niña dormida en mis brazos. Ni se inmutó. "Creo que la agotamos."

"Bien," murmuró cuando la tomó de mis brazos. "Mañana es un gran día y necesita dormir."

"Adiós, Bridge," dijo él con voz suave, acercándose para besar con cariño la cima de su cabeza. "Espero que Emmett se sienta mejor."

"Lo llamé y dice que se siente mejor. Creo que exageró para tener un 'día libre'. No te preocupes, estoy segura que para mañana estará bien. Te veré en casa de Edith."

"Claro," dijo, abriéndole la puerta.

Me desanimó un poco el hecho que Rosalie no me dijera nada, pero no iba a mencionarlo. No valía la pena. Supuse que probablemente solo estaba estresada, con las fiestas y todo. Era mucho con lo que lidiar.

Edward y yo volvimos a sentarnos en el sofá. Él me atrajo a sus brazos, besando levemente mi frente. "Bueno, señor Cullen, la pasé muy bien hoy jugando a la casita contigo."

Se rio entre dientes, levantando mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos. "Tal vez algún día no sea juego."

"Creí que se suponía que los hombres huían del compromiso," dije al estirarme un poco, dándole varios besitos en los labios. Colocó su mano en mi mejilla, echándome hacia atrás para poder ver en sus intensos y expresivos ojos verdes.

"Isabella, ¿cuándo vas a aprender que no soy como otros hombres?" Se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó con determinación, empujándome hacia los cojines del sofá. Edward se veía hermoso cerniéndose sobre mí, con sus cálidos labios trazando las líneas de mi mandíbula.

Tenía razón. Edward no era como los demás hombres.

Y en ese momento, me estaba encendiendo.

* * *

**(1) Pistolas de plástico de juguete que lanzan dardos que se pegan. **

* * *

_**Este Edward va que vuela, o al menos se ve que tiene muy bien claro lo que quiere. Y Bella sería una tonta si no ve el potencial para un buen compañero y padre de sus hijos. Que tierno es con las niñas *suspiros* Y se ve que Bella también está lista para ser mamá. Pero bueno, todavía les falta madurar más su relación, y por lo pronto, ahora sí, viene la presentación de la gran familia de Edward. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, como verán está un poco olvidada la lista, obviamente Bella encontró cosas más importantes *guiño* jajaja, no ya volverá a eso, y Edward le va a ayudar con las más interesantes. En fin, como siempre, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capi y qué fue lo que más les gustó, y trataré de tenerles muy pronto el siguiente ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: miop, Alizce, PRISOL, JessMel, paupau1, Merce, Vrigny, aliceforever85, bbluelilas, somas, rjnavajas, Leah De Call, AnnieOR, freedom2604, Adriu, jupy, YessyVL13, Sully YM, paemita, Paola Lightwood, Mel ACS, JadeHSos, alejandra1987, Kriss21, Pili, dushakis, nicomartin, Gabriela Cullen, Tecupi, BereB, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, EriCastelo, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, Bertlin, Lady Grigori, Katie D.B, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, Marie Sellory, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, seelie lune, blueorchid02, Smedina, AnabellaCS, Lectora de Fics, tulgarita, terewee, patymdn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, glow0718, lauritacullenswan, Brenda Cullenn, Mafer, Yoliki, injoa, lagie, Pam Malfoy Black, Elenear28, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero que sea muy pronto. **_


	15. Día de Acción de Gracias

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Día de Acción de Gracias**

El resto de la noche fue maravillosa y tranquila. Y odié tener que irme. Tenía que hornear la tarta que iba a llevar para el Día de Acción de Gracias. Edward una vez más protestó diciendo que no tenía que hacerlo, pero le dije que quería. Me acompañó a mi coche, haciendo que me recargara contra la puerta para darme un sensual beso con caderas contra caderas, labios contra labios, y las puntas de los dedos buscando donde poder posarse. Para cuando terminamos de besarnos, estaba jadeando y teniendo problemas para recordar por qué tenía que irme.

Pero, creo que él hizo eso a propósito.

"¿Te voy a recoger a las once?" Preguntó, besando ligeramente mi cuello. "A menos que quieras quedarte."

"Quiero quedarme pero tengo que hornear," me quejé, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Su mano bordeó mi pecho derecho y prácticamente gruñí en frustración. "Compórtate. Nos veremos mañana."

"Bien." Hizo un puchero al apartarse, dejando un último beso en mis labios.

Edward era bueno en lo que hacía y maldito sea, si no lo sabía.

Desperté temprano la mañana siguiente para hornear una tarta de nuez. Era una de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer bien. En todo caso, en cuanto a postres se refiere. Mientras estaba cocinando llamé a Charlie para desearle un Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias. Luego llamé a mi mamá.

"Hola, mamá," dije al teléfono.

"¡Bella! Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias," dijo. Podía escuchar risa en el fondo. Estaba algo agradecida por eso. Significaba que sería una llamada breve.

"También para ti. Solo quería desearte una feliz fiesta," respondí, mordisqueando mi labio inferior al mismo tiempo que veía el reloj. Decidí que después de la conversación con mamá me ducharía y vestiría.

"Aw, qué dulce. ¡Bueno, te amo, cielo, y te hablaré después!"

Y colgó. Bueno, tenía razón sobre que sería una llamada breve. Todavía tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos de horneado para arreglarme que era más que suficiente.

No estaba realmente segura de qué ponerme. ¿Qué se pone uno para algo como esto? La mayoría de mi ropa era demasiado grande, lo que era un dolor en el trasero. Tenía que hacer algunas compras y muy pronto.

Después de un rato, me decidí por unos _jeans _con un cómodo par de botas ya que estaba frío afuera. Un suéter largo azul marino rematando todo, el modelito tejido llegando por debajo de mi trasero. Estaba holgado, pero era cómodo. Recogí la mitad de mi cabello, dejando suelta la parte de abajo. Un maquillaje ligero y joyería fue lo siguiente. No quería verme muy corriente en torno a la familia de Edward, pero tampoco quería verme simple.

Acababa de envolver la tarta en aluminio cuando Edward tocó a la puerta. Corrí hacia ella, arrojando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y dándole un intenso beso. Se rio bajito, frotando mi espalda al devolverlo.

"Hueles a tarta," comentó en broma. "Podría comerte."

"Mmm, creo que llegaríamos tarde. Y no quiero eso."

Edward frunció el ceño a juego, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Agarró la tarta y me llevó a su coche. Después de abrir la puerta para mí como un caballero, metió la tarta en el maletero donde al parecer guardaba las cosas que él llevaba. No estaba precisamente segura de lo que preparó pero todo su coche olía tenuemente a calabaza y especias. Era agradable.

"¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre tu familia?" Pregunté.

"Bueno, están locos. Si te toman el pelo sobre cosas buenas, les agradas. Créeme, le toman el pelo a todos los que quieren. Siempre es con cordialidad. Creo que eso es todo."

"Eso no me ayuda mucho." Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

"Todos son como Emmett, solo que más pequeños y por lo general más ruidosos."

"Eso es aterrador," murmuré.

Se encogió de hombros y se echó a reír, "Pero divertido."

Había unos cincuenta coches estacionados frente a una enorme casa estilo rancho cuando llegamos. Era un lugar modesto, aunque grande. Había niños por todas partes con algunos adultos aquí y allá. La mayoría tenían vasos de plástico en sus manos, bebiendo algo, mientras conversaban con otros. Alrededor de la mitad de las personas ahí tenían cabello rojizo, muy parecido al de Edward o casi negro, como el de Emmett. El resto era muy variado.

"Traeré las cosas en un minuto," explicó Edward al abrirme la puerta. "No quiero que los lobos desciendan mientras estás desprotegida."

"Definitivamente no me siento reconfortada."

Edward solo sonrió perversamente, tomando mi mano al llevarme dentro. Diferentes personas lo saludaron pero no se detuvo a hablar con ellos. Parecía tener un destino en mente.

Al parecer, era la cocina.

"¡Edward!" Una mujer dijo alegremente mientras se limpiaba las manos en su delantal. Tenían la misma nariz afilada y brillantes ojos verdes. "¡Hola, cielo!"

Él la abrazó con ganas, "Hola, tía Edith."

"¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi!" Hizo un puchero. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Genial," asintió gustosamente. "Ella es Bella."

Le tendí mi mano pero ella me atrajo en un abrazo. "Hola, querida. ¡Me da mucho gusto conocerte!"

Había otros en la cocina, solo sonriendo. La mayoría eran mujeres alrededor de los cuarenta, una mucho mayor y un par más jóvenes. También estaba un hombre de cabello oscuro con canas en sus sienes y lindos ojos azules.

"Me gustaría presentarles a todos a—" Edward comenzó muy formalmente pero fue interrumpido por el vozarrón de Emmett.

"¡Hola a todos!" Gritó, con su hija a la cadera. La deslizó de sus brazos y ella corrió hacia la mujer mayor. Ella se agachó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. "Hola, Ma."

"Pensé que dijiste que los padres de Emmett habían muerto," solté antes de tener tiempo de realmente pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. En seguida tapé mi boca, sonrojándome.

"¡Le dijiste que estaba muerta!" La muy orgullosa mujer sureña preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

"¡No, no es así!" Edward dijo, levantando sus manos a la defensiva. "Le dije que ustedes ya no estaban por aquí. Lo siento. Quise decir que, ahora viven en Florida."

"Eso es cierto," asintió ella, sonriendo alegremente. Su cabello era del mismo tono exacto que el de Edward, su piel blanca como la nieve y encantadora.

"Bella, deberías saberlo," Edward se volvió hacia mí con la expresión más seria que le había visto, "Lo bueno muere joven. Lo malo es eterno. _Memaw_ nunca va a morir."

Emmett estalló en carcajadas cuando la mujer mayor se acercó y le dio un manotazo a Edward en la cima de su cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo. "Si eso es cierto ustedes dos van a acompañarme. Los dos, pequeños paganos."

Edward se rio perversamente antes de recibir un golpe en el hombro. El caballero mayor sonrió todo el tiempo, rodando los ojos. "¿Podrían ustedes tres comportarse? ¡En serio! Tenemos invitados."

"Ah, Bella está bien. Ella ya sabe que somos paganos," dijo Emmett.

La mujer, con un codazo más a las costillas de Edward lo que lo hizo gemir de risa, se acercó a mí. "Me disculpo por mi maleducado hijo y mi nieto. Soy Elizabeth y él es mi esposo, Ed. ¿Y quién eres tú, querida?"

Bridget, que al parecer había estado callada demasiado tiempo decidió intervenir en ese preciso momento. "¡Bella es la novia de Edward!"

La pequeña mujer me puso en un abrazo mientras la tía de Edward, Edith, le dio otro a él. Escuché en el fondo a Emmett gritar _'¡Demonios, sí! ¡Vamos Eddie!'_.

"¡Ah, y es muy hermosa, Edward!" Dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo alegremente.

"_Memaw_, ella está justo ahí. Puede escucharte. Tal vez deberías hablar con ella." Sonrió. Edward se acercó y dejó un beso en mi mejilla. "Voy por las cosas en el coche. Volveré en seguida. Traté de defenderte pero tal parece que los lobos te han atrapado."

"¿Acaba de llamarnos lobos?" Otra mujer dijo en el fondo. Tenía cabello oscuro como Emmett. "Hola, soy Evelyn. Al parecer, tú ayudaste ayer con mi hija."

"Sí. La pasamos genial." Sonreí. La mujer me alejó del grupo y condujo hacia un banco en la isla en la cocina. Todos se reunieron alrededor como si yo fuera algo interesante.

Iba a buscar a Edward cuando regresara. No debió haberme dejado sola.

"Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos Edward y tú?" Edith preguntó.

"Hemos sido amigos por un par de meses pero acabamos de empezar a salir. Cuando se enteró que iba a pasar sola Acción de Gracias, me invitó. Espero que esté bien."

El grupo de mujeres se maravilló. "¡Por supuesto! Nos habríamos enojado si no lo hubiera hecho."

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" Preguntó Elizabeth con curiosidad.

"Tenemos amigos mutuos. Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, y Alice."

"¿Qué tan serio es?" Su tía Evelyn preguntó, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

"Dejen de volearla como a una pelota de tenis y Lyn, compórtate," dijo Edward, cargando una enorme caja con mi pequeña tarta en la cima. "Y aquí tienen. Doscientas de las famosas mini tartas de pastel de queso con calabaza de mi madre y una tarta de nuez de increíble aroma que hizo Bella. ¿Dónde les gustaría que las ponga?"

"Ponlas en el comedor con el resto de los postres," dijo Edith. "¡Tengo que volver al trabajo!"

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?" Ofrecí.

"¡No, no! ¡Déjanos a nosotras! ¡Nos encargaremos!" Dijo Elizabeth. "Edward, llévala por ahí y preséntala con todos."

Casi salí corriendo de la habitación, así de agradecida me sentí. Edward asintió con su cabeza hacia otra puerta al otro lado de la cocina y lo seguí.

"¿Cuándo demonios tuviste tiempo para hacer todas esas?" Le pregunté en un susurro.

"Me desperté a las cinco de la mañana," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Son fáciles de hacer. Solo son muchas."

"Te hubiese ayudado," le dije. Dejó la caja en la mesa llena de postres de todo tipo. Y me refiero a todo tipo. Edward me puso entre sus brazos y me besó suavemente.

"Lo sé."

"¡OH! ¿Quién es el bombón?" Una voz con marcado acento sureño dijo detrás de nosotros. Era una mujer bonita de ojos oscuros y cabello de similar color, con una traviesa sonrisa torcida en su rostro como la de Edward. Tenía cabello corto en puntas y casi parecía _punk_ con el maquillaje oscuro.

"¡Hola! ¡Esther! ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo Edward, atrayendo a la mujer en un abrazo. "Es, ella es mi novia Bella. Bella, ella es mi tía Esther."

Creo que alguien quería compensar el nombre anticuado con el cabello y atuendo rebelde.

"_Wow_. Muchos nombres con E," le dije, estrechando su mano rápidamente.

"¿Edward no te lo dijo? A mi madre le dio algo por la letra E y no la soltó," dijo con su marcado acento. "Ella es Elizabeth, papá es Edward. Luego está Eleazar, Edith, Esme, Eleanor, Emily, Erica, Evelyn, Evangeline, Emmett y yo. Mae es la única que usó la E," dijo, asintiendo hacia Edward.

"Aunque a decir verdad, me nombraron en honor a mis dos abuelos," Edward se encogió de hombros. "Edward padre y James Edward."

Esther se echó a reír, "Creo que ninguno de nosotros, los hijos, tiene hijos con un nombre que empiece con E. Primero o segundo nombre. O los nietos. Y tampoco nos casamos con nadie con un nombre con E."

"¿Se hartaron de eso?" Pregunté.

"Por supuesto," se echó a reír. "Entonces, ¿Edward te está tratando bien?"

"Es el mejor," le aseguré. Edward sonrió y envolvió un tierno brazo alrededor de mi espalda.

"¡Aw! Eso es genial, Eddie. Simplemente genial. Estoy orgullosa de ti."

"¿Orgullosa de mí?" Se echó a reír. "¿Por qué estás orgullosa de mí? No es como si hubiese ganado los Olímpicos. Tengo una novia. No que Bella no valga su peso en oro, es solo que—"

"¡Amigo, déjalo así!" Emmett gritó por detrás de nosotros. "Hablaste de más. Detente mientras puedas."

"¿Sabes? Por primera vez, creo que tienes razón," dijo Edward, asintiendo mientras un furioso sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas.

"¿Por primera vez?" Emmett dijo con sarcasmo. "Tengo razón todo el tiempo."

"En tus sueños."

"¡Muy bien, ustedes dos! Basta," Elizabeth dijo saliendo con una enorme fuente de lo que parecían patatas dulces. "Entren todos. Estamos por comenzar."

"¿Vienen tus padres?" Le pregunté a Edward en voz baja mientras caminábamos hacia otra habitación. Había gente por todas partes, literalmente.

"No," Edward susurró con tristeza. "Están en el sur de Francia en este momento, al parecer. No quiero saber qué están haciendo. Pero, estoy seguro que muy pronto los conocerás."

Habría respondido, pero cuando entramos estaba anonadada. Toda la habitación estaba llena de mesas cubiertas de descomunales cantidades de comida. En la primera mesa, había platos con tenedores y cuchillos junto con servilletas. Después de eso había carne. Mucha carne. Había un par de pavos horneados, pavos fritos, y los que parecían ser pavos al estilo cajún. Había pollos horneados, varios y un par de cubos de pollo frito. Había rosbif y salchichas, incluso había hamburguesas y perros calientes, para los niños supuse. Y luego seguía el relleno, por lo menos siete platillos, todos diferentes. Había macarrones con queso, puré de patatas, y suficientes patatas dulces cubiertas de malvaviscos para alimentar a un pueblo. Cacerolas de judías verdes y cacerolas de brócoli también había ahí. Había de todo tipo de vegetal en el que podría pensar, cocinado de todas las formas posibles. Y justo al final, había una mesa completa de diferentes clases de pan.

"¡Bien!" Dijo Edward padre, aplaudiendo una vez. "¡Ustedes saben lo que tienen qué hacer! La comida está aquí, las bebidas en la cocina y los postres en la sala. Tenemos carpas afuera para que todos se puedan sentar. Antes de comer, hay alguien a quien le gustaría decir las oraciones."

Bridget, feliz como una perdiz, dijo su pequeña oración tan fuerte como pudo y cuando terminó todos aplaudieron y se rieron. Sobre todo cuando ella preguntó si podía comerse primero el postre justo al terminar.

"Tu familia es grande, pero no creo que necesitemos tanta comida," le susurré a Edward. Se rio entre dientes y asintió.

"Es cierto. Pero, lo que hacemos es que tenemos contenedores para llevar, como los de los restaurantes, y todos llenan uno con comida y el otro con postres antes de irse. De esa forma todo se consume y Edith no tiene que guardarlo en la casa y todos tienen comida sobrante para un par de días. Además, todos han usado moldes de papel aluminio para que la limpieza sea más fácil."

"Eso es muy inteligente," concordé. "Todo se ve muy bueno."

"Hay una razón por la que estaba grueso," se rio entre dientes. Miré alrededor y nadie en realidad estaba obeso. Emmett estaba enorme, pero no porque estuviera gordo. Edward lo notó y dijo, "Todos de este lado de mi familia pueden comer y comer y permanecer delgados. Me temo que yo tengo los genes de la familia de mi padre."

Y al parecer, los genes para la cocina estaban de lado McCarty de la familia porque todo sabía increíble. Y cuando Edward dijo que el Día de Acción de Gracias era el único día que realmente se dejaba llevar y comía, lo dijo en serio.

Tenía al menos tres platos. Pero, para ser justos, yo tenía dos y seguía robando bocados del suyo. Y eso era sin incluir el postre. Compartimos un gigantesco plato de diferentes cosas. Bizcochos, pastel de queso, tartas, pudines, gelatinas, y como siete tipos diferentes de tarta incluyendo de nuez, arándano, cereza, manzana, calabaza y durazno. Y creo que hasta había una tarta de ciruela. No estaba segura.

Mis muslos crecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No por segundo, sino por milésima de segundo. O al menos creo que eso es lo que dura un parpadeo.

"Me siento miserable," se quejó Edward, recargándose en mí afuera bajo la carpa.

"No puedo imaginar por qué," dije con una risita, besando su frente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con ternura. Se rio entre dientes, frotando su nariz con la mía.

"¡Oye, Ed! Ven a ayudarnos con el equipo," Emmett lo llamó del otro lado de la mesa. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que alguien más estaba ahí, estaba perdida en mi mundo. Edward suspiró, asintiendo al levantarse despacio, dejando un beso en la cima de mi cabeza.

Rosalie permaneció sentada, viéndose hermosa e incómoda al cruzar las piernas y suspirar. Al instante me sentí incómoda también, pero no pude pensar en una excusa lo bastante buena para levantarme e irme.

"Quiero disculparme por ser tan fría contigo."

_¿Qué? _

Levanté la vista y Rosalie me miraba directamente, con una ligera mueca en su rostro. "No eres tú," dijo en lo que asumí era un tono de voz reconfortante. Para ella, en cualquier caso.

"Oh, está bien."

"He estado extremadamente cansada últimamente. Trabajo demasiado y luego están Bridget y Emmett con los que lidiar cuando llego a casa. Siento que no puedo darme un respiro. Cuando estoy cansada, soy una perra."

"Oh," dije entre mi aliento, sonrojándome un poco por la vergüenza.

"Bridget habla muy bien de ti."

"Es una dulce niñita," sonreí.

"Edward está muy enamorado de ti. Jasper y Alice están muy contentos de que ustedes dos sean una pareja ahora. Al parecer creen que los dos son perfectos el uno para el otro."

"Disfruto de la compañía de él," respondí con sinceridad. "Me hace feliz."

Sonrió casi discretamente y mirando hacia abajo, frotando su rodilla suavemente como si estuviera pensando algo. "Edward es mi sobrino, pero también es mi amigo. Emmett se preocupa mucho por él. Su adolescencia fue muy triste, muy confinada."

"Él me contó," dije entre mi aliento. "Partes de ello, en todo caso."

"Está cambiando. Lo hemos visto desde el concierto. Solo te pido una cosa: no juegues con sus emociones."

"No lo haré," le prometí en voz baja.

"Excelente. Porque si lo haces, te las verás conmigo," me sonrió bromeando. Me eché a reír, desviando la mirada al mismo tiempo que fruncía mis labios.

"Creo que podría contigo."

"Lo dudo. Rosalie es agresiva," dijo Emmett, besando la cima de la cabeza de su esposa. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta lo que sostenía. Era una larga ametralladora _nerf_. Edward también sostenía una.

Supongo que no estaba bromeando.

Me reí, rodando los ojos cuando me guiñó el suyo. "Vamos, mujer," le dijo a Rosalie. "Voy a acabar contigo."

"No lo creo, pelirrojo," dijo Rosalie, levantándose. "Tu trasero pecoso va a caer."

"Mi trasero no está pecoso," murmuró Edward cuando ellos se dirigían al gran campo detrás de las carpas. Él me ayudó a levantarme, dándome otra arma de su bolsillo trasero.

"Bella debe saberlo," Emmett comentó y me sonrojé. Edward sobresalió su labio inferior, con sus mejillas sonrojándose.

"Para tu información, no he pasado mucho tiempo mirándolo. Está en mi lista de tareas pendientes," le dije al pasar junto a Emmett, manteniendo la barbilla en alto. Emmett balbuceó y Rosalie se rio con fuerza.

"Bella, creo que vas a agradarme. Puedes dejar mudo a Em. ¡Eso es un milagro!"

"Bueno, las fiestas son sobre milagros," dijo Edward, agarrándome por la cintura y besándome intensamente. Puso sus labios junto a mi oído. "No vi eso en la lista."

"Oh, definitivamente lo voy a poner ahí."

"¡Muy bien!" Un hombre que no conocía gritó desde en medio del campo. "Este es el trato: sigan disparando. Jueguen bien. No lastimen a nadie, A PROPÓSITO. ¡Jueguen limpio y diviértanse!"

"El año pasado," me susurró Edward al oído, "Emmett se puso una falda escocesa y nada más además de un bóxer de Scooby Doo. Hasta se pintó el rostro de azul y dio todo el discurso de _Corazón Valiente_. Fue el primer eliminado por todos. Realmente me alegra que no lo hiciera este año. Creo que está muy frío. El año pasado estaba como a veintiún grados afuera."

"Gracias a Dios por los frentes fríos," murmuré. Como seis personas a mi alrededor respondieron 'amén'.

"¡Oye! Me veía bien," dijo Emmett con una gigantesca mueca.

"Tienes piernas de pollo y una espalda peluda," dijo Rosalie con rostro serio, rodando los ojos.

"Esto no va a terminar bien," me susurró Edward al oído una vez más.

Oh cielos, y tenía razón. Alguien terminó atando a Emmett a un árbol de pino, sospecho que Rose y Edward lo hicieron juntos, y los niños lo estaban usando como blanco de práctica. Fue asombroso. Emmett se lo estaba tomando todo muy bien.

Cuando estuvimos agotados les dimos nuestras armas a los niños y nos sentamos en la carpa con ponche y otro plato de postre. Rosalie puso sus pies en alto, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Bridget corrió hacia ella antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

"¿Dónde está papi?"

"Atado a un árbol de pino en el patio trasero. ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo está?"

Y sabes que la familia es _especial_ cuando el niño ni siquiera se inmuta. Ella solo asintió y salió corriendo.

"Así que," Rosalie empezó a decir, sonriendo en mi dirección, "Alice y yo vamos a ir de compras mañana. Ella dijo que ibas a ir a su casa mañana de todos modos. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?"

"Claro. ¿A qué hora?"

"A las cuatro de la mañana."

"¡Jesús! ¿Hablas en serio?" Le pregunté con una ceja levantada. Sonrió y asintió.

"Es Viernes Negro, cariño. Las mejores ofertas de la ciudad. He ahorrado todo el año para poder hacer mis compras de Navidad mañana."

Miré a Edward y se encogió de hombros. Rodé mis ojos. No era para nada de ayuda. Mordí mi labio, pensándolo por un momento. Sería bueno acercarme a la familia de Edward y Alice estaría ahí para evitar que las cosas se pusieran incómodas. Supuse que era casi ideal.

"Claro, me encantaría. Hay unas cosas que me gustaría comprar, de todos modos."

* * *

_**¡Pobre Bella! ¡De compras con Alice y en viernes negro! Creo que la mayoría ya saben que es viernes negro, pero si no, solo les diré que es el día después del Día de Acción de Gracias donde todas las tiendas hacen descuentos increíbles, muy buenas oportunidades de compra pero la cantidad de gente comprando es una locura. Ya veremos cómo le va a Bella :) ¿Y qué les pareció la fiesta con la familia? Estos dos van a tener que hacer mucho ejercicio para recuperarse después de toda esa comida jajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para autoras, traductoras y demás. Ustedes son los que nos alientan a seguir y no se requiere mucho de ustedes más que unos minutos de su tiempo, que usen el cuadrito al terminar del capítulo escriban unas cuantas palabras y lo envíen. Ser agradecidos no cuesta nada y si nos anima a seguir dedicando tiempo para su diversión ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Say's, JessMel, Brenda Cullenn, NadiaGarcia, sandy56, Leah De Call, freedom2604, alejandra1987, seelie lune, Sully YM, YessyVL13, Paola Lightwood, Vrigny, Tecupi, Yoliki, Marie Sellory, patymdn, Adriu, EriCastelo, DaemonDmerlicht, AnnieOR, lauritacullenswan, Liz Vidal, Katie D.B, Kriss21, Maryluna, Lizdayanna, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, jupy, miop, terewee, Pili, alicerforever85, Mafer, Berltin, somas, Manligrez, Lectora de Fics, injoa, tulgarita, rjnavajas, MariePrewettMellark, Techu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, cavendano13, PRISOL, Lady Grigori, lagie, Gabriela Cullen, BereB, saraipineda44, glow0718, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Elenear28, nicomartin, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes. **_


	16. Viernes Negro

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Viernes Negro**

Edward sujetó mi mano mientras viajábamos a casa. Aunque no estaba precisamente segura a casa de quién. Todavía no lo habíamos discutido. Todo lo que sabíamos era que estábamos llenos, cansados y un poco adoloridos por correr por todos lados durante la tarde.

Eso y que teníamos cuatro cajas de sobras en el maletero. Teníamos comida para al menos un par de días. Tengo que admitir que me ilusionaban los sándwiches de pavo y lo que quedaba de las patatas dulces.

"Gracias," dijo Edward de pronto, mirándome con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por ser tan amable con Rosalie cuando sé que ella es muy hostil."

"Honestamente, creía que yo no le agradaba para nada. Aunque, nunca creí que le agradara, incluso cuando conocí a Jasper en la escuela," le expliqué.

"¿Cuándo se conocieron?" Preguntó, sus nudillos apretando el volante por alguna razón.

"Um, yo estaba en segundo año de instituto cuando ellos estaban en último año. Así que, ¿supongo que yo tenía unos quince años? Fue en 1994 o 95," dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Algo así."

"Ah, la conociste después."

"¿Después de qué?" Pregunté confundida.

Edward suspiró profundamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. "¿Alguna vez te ha contado Jasper cómo se conocieron Rosalie y Emmett?"

"No." Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Rosalie es muy abierta al respecto así que no creo que le importe si te cuento. Ella le cuenta a todo el que le pregunta. Actúa como si no le molestara, pero yo veo que sí," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de dar otro suspiro. "Rosalie fue violada."

"Qué horrible." Fruncí el ceño.

"Ella era porrista y estaba saliendo con un jugador de fútbol. Un verdadero imbécil de apellido King. La llevó detrás de la escuela durante un baile y trató de meterse en su vestido, como Rosalie lo cuenta. Cuando ella no se lo permitió, él empezó a golpearla. Y a patearla. Hasta que dejó de moverse y simplemente la tomó. Emmett intentaba escabullirse para fumarse un cigarrillo cuando escuchó el ruido."

"No sabía que Emmett fumaba."

De todas las cosas que podía comentar, no puedo creer que dije eso. Simplemente fue algo tan horrible en lo que pensar. Eso fue lo único que captó mi mente.

"Solía hacerlo. Lo dejó cuando cumplió dieciocho años. Dijo que después de eso ya no era guay. Como sea, Emmett le quitó a King de encima y le dio una golpiza. Luego llamó a la policía, dejó ahí al bastardo ensangrentado y él mismo llevó a Rosalie al hospital. Dejó a su cita ahí. Rosalie se había desmayado durante todo eso y cuando despertó él la llevaba cargando al hospital."

"Qué… _terrible_…" Dije entre mi aliento.

Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo es. Pero, cuando Rosalie despertó dijo que todo lo que vio fueron las luces brillantes y a su propio ángel personal. Emmett nunca dejó su lado después de eso y se casaron ni un año después. Tuvieron que esperar hasta que él cumpliera los dieciocho años. Ella es un poco mayor que él."

"Eso es increíble." Ni siquiera sabía que había ido a la escuela con Emmett.

"Rosalie actúa como si no fuera gran cosa, pero ella se distanció emocionalmente de todos menos de Emmett y Bridget. Y Jasper, Alice y yo, supongo. Rosalie y yo fuimos muy cercanos cuando yo era adolescente, porque siempre sentimos que no pertenecíamos al ruidoso grupo de los McCarty."

"Eso explica por qué quiere protegerte," le dije, apretando suavemente su mano.

"También explica por qué está dispuesta a dejarte entrar, al menos un poco. Supone que si siento tanto cariño por ti, entonces debe haber algo increíblemente bueno en ti. Lo que es cierto," Edward sonrió de forma encantadora. "Así que, una vez más, te digo gracias."

"De nada. Aunque, honestamente, no deseo despertarme tan temprano." Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. Edward se rio entre dientes, apretando nuevamente mi mano.

"Lo sé, lo siento. ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa o a la tuya?"

"¿Cuál está más cerca?"

"La mía."

"Por mí, está bien." Me encogí de hombros, sonriéndole. "Tal vez puedas tocar un poco más para mí."

"¿Tocar algo o tocarte a ti?" Edward me meneó sus cejas juguetonamente, con sus mejillas de un suave color rojo. "Solo quiero dejarlo claro."

"Tocar algo para mí y tal vez yo te toque más tarde," dije sugestivamente mientras pasaba mi mano por su rodilla hasta ponerla entre sus piernas. Ya estaba un poco duro y podía sentirlo que presionaba el interior de su muslo.

Agradecí que estuviera ya oscuro afuera y los otros coches no pudieran ver hacia dentro.

Edward jadeó suavemente, su boca formando una gran O. Lo agarré sobre sus _jeans_, masajeándolo un poco antes de darle un apretón. Él gimió en voz alta, levantando sus caderas cuando mi mano volvió lentamente a su rodilla.

"¿Te parece bien eso?" Pregunté inocentemente, batiendo mis pestañas y mordiendo mi labio inferior.

"¿Qué te gustaría que tocara?" Dijo, tragando pesadamente.

"Bueno, ya te he escuchado tocar el piano y el violín, así que supongo que la guitarra. Siempre he creído que los guitarristas son ardientes," respondí con voz entrecortada.

"Estás siendo muy cruel," lloriqueó en voz baja al detenernos en un espacio del estacionamiento junto a su departamento.

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando," le dije, levantando mi barbilla al mismo tiempo que salía del coche. Él puso sus ojos en blanco, siguiéndome a la parte de atrás para sacar la comida. Después que cerró el maletero, con comida en las manos de ambos, se acercó presionando sus suaves labios en mi oreja.

"Solo por eso, voy a hacer que te corras una y otra vez hasta que no puedas caminar mañana."

Y entonces el bastardo se marchó, dejándome tartamudeando y lloriqueando. "No puedes solo decir cosas como esas e irte," me quejé cuando entré al departamento. Se rio entre dientes, tomando las cajas de mis manos y poniéndolas en el refrigerador.

"Tú no puedes solo acariciar mi polla y detenerte."

Hice un puchero, "No me detendré ahora."

"Ahora tendrás que esperar. Voy a tocar mi guitarra." Echó su cabeza hacia atrás juguetonamente como yo lo hice antes, excepto de forma más exagerada, y entró a su armario para sacar la guitarra acústica.

"Eres un provocador," le sonreí, pero admitiré que quería escucharlo tocar.

Y cuando lo hizo, sentado en su vieja silla mecedora, me hizo reír. La reconocí de inmediato.

"¿La banda de Dave Matthews?"

"La aprendí esta mañana mientras estaba haciendo las tartas. Mientras horneaba, en todo caso. Deseaba hacerlo después de verte bailar con Bridget y Ferris," comentó, todavía tocando. Me hizo sonreír. "Me hizo muy feliz."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté, mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras lo observaba con fascinación. Si falló en alguno de los acordes, definitivamente no me di cuenta y él lo disimuló muy bien.

"Bella, eres una mujer maravillosa y tenerte en mi vida es grandioso. Pero, ¿que realmente te lleves bien con algunas personas de las que más amo? No creo que pueda expresar cómo me hace sentir eso."

Iba a hacerme llorar si seguía hablando de esa forma, así que decidí no decir nada más. Bajé la vista a mis dedos, sentada en la orilla de su sofá. Solo verlo me daba una sensación de calidez.

"Esta es mi parte favorita," cuando tocó lo que creo es el coro, sonreí y él la devolvió brillantemente. Soltando una risita, agaché de nuevo la cabeza.

_Gah, ¿qué me está haciendo este hombre? _

La canción se acercaba al final y él me sonrió con picardía, "¿Alguna solicitud?"

_Tengo algunas que no requieren de la guitarra… o de ropa_. Sonreí, guardándome ese pensamiento. "Sorpréndeme."

Él empezó a tocar _Smoke on the Water_ y me hizo reír. Sonaba extraña en acústico. "¿Algo diferente?"

"Por favor, toca esa en una eléctrica en algún momento."

"Tengo una si quieres escucharla," dijo, asintiendo hacia el armario.

"Quiero escuchar más de esta," respondí, sin saber cómo decirlo. "Es más relajante."

"De acuerdo, mmm…" dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras consideraba qué tocar.

Casi me caí al escuchar su siguiente elección. Era _Why don't we get drunk and screw_ de Jimmy Buffett, la canción por la que me salí del concierto.

"Te pagaré cincuenta dólares por cantar la canción," dije con una risita, recostándome en su sofá al mismo tiempo que levantaba mis pies. Se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Si te cantó será por más y una mejor canción."

"¿Por cien?" Lo tenté, meneando mis cejas. "Te compensaré generosamente."

"Creo que no, señorita Swan," se rio entre dientes, tocando diestramente la canción.

"¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para persuadirte?"

"No quiero tu dinero." Me sonrió con dulzura, sacudiendo su cabeza. Sus ojos verdes se veían muy tímidos al mirarme por debajo de sus pestañas.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parecen cien besos?" Pregunté, coqueteando inocentemente con él.

"Si me sintiera más seguro te cantaría una de John Mayer. _Your body is a wonderland_, pero quiero hacer algo mejor que eso. Sobre todo con una oferta tan generosa."

_Bien, porque creo que mis bragas van a incendiarse si cantas eso_, pensé, un poco demasiado complacida. Él sonrió como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, sus mejillas incendiándose mientras se mordía su labio. Rasgueaba la guitarra distraídamente, pensando.

Edward aclaró su garganta, "Muy bien, me disculpo por anticipado si lo hago mal."

"No lo harás," le prometí, levantándome para sentarme más cerca de él en el suelo. Me sonrió levemente, su sonrojo intensificándose. Y entonces, empezó a tocar.

Fue totalmente inesperado. Reconocí la canción en seguida, recordándola de cuando estaba en la universidad, creo. La tocaban todo el tiempo. Era de Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"_Soft spoken with a broken jaw, step outside but no to brawl, autumn's sweet we call it fall I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl,"_ cantó con voz grave, haciendo desaparecer su acento. Y desfallecí. Sí, fue juvenil y patético. Pero lo hice. Sentí mi cuerpo calentarse por todas partes mientras mordisqueaba mi labio inferior, todo el tiempo sus ojos fijos en los míos.

_Sin duda, tendrá sexo esta noche. _

Cuando la canción terminó, me puse de pie apresuradamente y tomé la guitarra de sus manos. Me sonrió cuando me deslicé en su regazo, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura cuando los míos rodearon su cuello. Nos besamos por un largo minuto y me aparté para decirle entre mi aliento al oído, "Uno."

"Quedan noventa y nueve," dijo antes de darme otro besito en los labios. "Noventa y ocho."

Besé su cuello varias veces, su piel erizándose al sentir mis labios. Él contó hasta ochenta y nueve antes de que llevara mis labios de nuevo a su oído. "Edward, ¿tienes condones?"

"¿Hablas en serio?" Preguntó, apartándome un poco para mirar mi rostro. Asentí despacio, estirándome para dejar un beso en su frente."

"Ochenta y ocho," conté por él antes de besar sus labios. "Ochenta y siete. ¿Cuántos condones tienes?"

"Um, unos cuantos," murmuró, tragando grueso. Solté una risita, encantada de poder hacerle eso. Pasé mi lengua delicadamente por su mandíbula, solo la punta antes de besarla suavemente. "¿Qué número es ese?"

"O-ochenta y seis," lloriqueó, sus largos dedos agarrando mi cadera con fuerza.

"Quiero que sigas contando. Quiero asegurarme de que recibas exactamente lo que te debo," me puse de pie, estirándome lentamente antes de comenzar a moverme hacia la recámara. "Espero que tengamos suficientes. Condones, quiero decir."

Estaba detrás de mí en un segundo, empujándome contra la puerta de su recámara. Su boca estaba sobre la mía, sus dedos subiendo mi suéter para que sus manos pudieran deslizarse sobre mi piel. Lloriqueé bajito contra su boca, mis dedos descansando en la parte de atrás de su cuello para mantenerlo cerca de mí.

"No van a ser suficientes para lo que quiero hacerte esta noche," dijo entre su aliento. En un momento podía ser muy tímido y al siguiente tan demandante. Era algo así como un torbellino, pero me encantaba. Sus labios viajaron por mi cuello, chupando delicadamente. "Y, quiero que tú lleves la cuenta, Isabella."

_Joder, joder, joder… _

Llegamos a los setenta besos antes de entrar a la recámara. Sesenta antes de llegar a la cama. Edward gimió cuando mis labios bajaron por su cuello. Tiré de su camiseta de manga larga, tratando de quitársela por encima de su cabeza. Se atoró en su cuello y él rápidamente la agarró por la parte de atrás para arrojarla al suelo. Sus largos dedos agarraron la orilla de mi suéter, liberándome de la caliente tela. El aire frío de la recámara me dio en el pecho y siseé al mis tiempo que mi piel se erizaba.

Las manos de Edward pasaron lentamente por mis brazos, tomando mis manos en las suyas una vez que llegó a ellas. Besé ligeramente su pecho, delineando las pecas de un suave color rosa de un lado de su cuello hacia el otro.

"Bella," lloriqueó bajito, sus brazos rodeando hacia mi espalda tratando de descubrir cómo quitarme el sujetador.

"Alrededor de cuarenta y cinco," dije entre mi aliento contra su oído. "Y el broche está al frente."

"Oh, gracias a Dios. Pensé que era yo," murmuró al mismo tiempo que sus manos se movieron velozmente al frente. Solté una risita, alejándome de su cuerpo para abrir el broche con una mano. "Vaya, eso requiere talento.

"Tengo unos veinticinco años de práctica," dije bromeando mientras mi cómodo sujetador negro caía al suelo. Él jadeó bruscamente, sus ojos haciéndose más grandes.

Este era el momento. Sin bebidas. Sin… _hierba. _Solo nosotros. Me sentía expuesta pero él me hizo sentir hermosa. No tenía que decir nada. Dijo todo con una mirada.

Sus manos fueron a mis costillas, acercándome para un beso intenso. Gemí suavemente contra su boca, su pecho ardiendo contra el mío. Podía sentir el veloz latido de su corazón, su sangre pulsando bajo su piel.

"Eres una diosa, pero debes prometerme algo," dijo con mucha seriedad. Las palabras de Edward apenas fueron más altas que un susurro, cálido y necesitado.

"¿Qué?"

Sus dedos se introdujeron en mi cabello, atrayéndome para otro beso antes de hablar. "No pierdas más peso. Eres gloriosa justo así. Realmente deseo que seas feliz y que estés saludable, pero tus curvas son divinas."

Tomé una respiración profunda, mirando a sus brillantes e intensos ojos verdes. Tomé su rostro en mis manos, besándolo en agradecimiento.

Pronto olvidamos todo el conteo y el jugueteo.

A medida que más piezas de ropa caían al suelo, la temperatura en la habitación se triplicaba. Edward me acostó en la cama, besándome lenta y profundamente al hacerlo.

"El condón, por favor," le pedí en voz baja mientras mis manos delineaban sus costados. Su piel era muy suave, casi delicada. Edward se movió de prisa, sacando un condón de su buró.

"Pensé que sería prudente estar preparado después de tercera base," me sonrió abriendo el paquete del condón con sus dientes. Lo saqué del sobre de aluminio y lo desenrollé con cuidado en él.

Sus ojos eran tempestuosos cuando miré en ellos. Posicionándose sobre mí, abrió mis piernas con sus rodillas mientras dejaba besos por mi boca y mis mejillas.

"Te necesito dentro de mí otra vez," susurré cuando sus labios besaron mi barbilla y bajaron al centro de mi cuello.

El departamento podría haber estado en llamas pero nunca me habría enterado. O me hubiese importado.

Se guio así mismo dentro de mí y su grosor me sorprendió más de lo que lo hizo antes. Gemí, arrojando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mi espalda se arqueó cuando su mano pasó por mi cuello, sus uñas arrastrándose suavemente sobre mi piel.

"Jesús, estás muy caliente," dijo entre su aliento al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba mi barbilla mientras sus caderas se movían despacio hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Rodeé su cintura con mi pierna y lo acerqué a mí. Él agarró la parte de atrás de mi rodilla, abriendo mis piernas un poco más para que él pudiera llegar más profundo.

"Joder," siseé, moviendo mis caderas hacia adelante para encontrar las suyas como mejor podía. Sentí como si apenas pudiera quedarme en la cama.

"Esto es—" Edward comenzó a decir antes de gemir en voz alta. "Mierda. Oh, Dios. Tócate."

Metí mi mano entre nosotros, presionando dos dedos contra la parte hinchada y más sensible de mi cuerpo. Y sinceramente, ni siquiera tuve que moverlos. Cada vez que Edward presionaba hacia adelante empujaba mis dedos contra mí, su suave vello rojo rizado rozando contra mis dedos cada vez.

"Yo… yo… oh… Oh, madre de… uh… Buen DIOS," grité con fuerza cuando mis piernas temblaron. Quedé hecha trizas debajo de él, rompiéndome en un millón de placenteros pedacitos.

"No he terminado contigo," susurró contra mi cuello. "Ni por asomo."

Tiró de mi mano libre y la llevó a su boca, lamiendo y chupando mis dedos. Cada vez que mordisqueaba una descarga de electricidad se disparaba por mis muslos antes de volver a bajar a los dedos de mis pies.

"Envuélveme con tus piernas," susurró contra mi mandíbula al tomar mis dos manos y sujetarlas sobre mi cabeza. "Y sujétate."

Nunca antes había estado más animada a casi las cuatro de la mañana. Robé uno de los cuellos de tortuga de Edward para cubrir mis chupetones, recogiendo mi cabello desordenado en una cola de caballo alborotada. Mis _jeans _todavía estaban bastante limpios y mis botas eran lo bastante cómodas. Servirían.

Tan pronto como Alice me vio sonrió incontrolablemente, tratando de no derramar los dos cafés que tenía en sus manos al dar de saltitos. Rosalie estaba de pie junto a ella, con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

"¡Oh, por los dioses del sexo! ¡Alguien tuvo sexo anoche!" Alice chilló.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le sonreí con inocencia. Ella me levantó una ceja y le sonreí incontrolablemente. "Estoy segura que Rosalie no quiere escuchar sobre eso."

"No tengo parentesco con Edward. Claro que quiero escucharlo," dijo, tomando un gran trago de café. Alice soltó una risita, asintiendo mientras esperábamos que el centro comercial abriera sus puertas. Grapevine Mills era gigantesco y tenía un montón de tiendas que queríamos visitar antes de invadir otro centro comercial que no estaba muy lejos.

Al parecer, Rosalie tenía un plan de batalla. Yo no iba a discutir.

Tenía muchas más personas a las qué comprarles regalos para este año que el año pasado. Era una idea maravillosa y estaba muy feliz de haber ganado ese dinero en el casino.

"¿Bueno?" Alice presionó, dándome mi café. Tomé un largo trago solo para torturarla.

"Tuvimos sexo desde como las diez en punto hasta aproximadamente," le eché un vistazo a mi reloj antes de mirarlas, "¿Hace unos cuarenta y cinco minutos? Tal vez. Oh, recuérdenme comprar una enorme caja de condones."

"Echo de menos esos días," Rosalie hizo un puchero, sorprendiéndome un poco.

"Habla por ti," dijo Alice con una risita. Rosalie arrugó su nariz, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Con Jasper sí tengo parentesco. No quiero escuchar sobre _su_ vida sexual."

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, luego soltó un pequeño chillido de felicidad cuando las puertas se abrieron. Entramos, junto con un montón de personas, yendo hacia algún lugar desconocido. Bueno, desconocido para mí. Rosalie parecía saberlo. Supongo que ella tenía incluso más personas a las qué comprarles que yo.

"Así que, Bella, ¿qué necesitas comprar?" Rose preguntó, viéndose mucho más agradable. Supongo que un par de días en familia y buena comida pueden hacerte eso. Eso, y que aún faltaba el fin de semana. Un fin de semana de cuatro días puede alegrar la perspectiva de cualquiera.

"Necesito algo de ropa nueva. Regalos para Navidad. No estoy muy segura de qué tipo. Necesito algo de bragas nuevas y no me importaría ir a Tiffany's."

"Esa es una lista extraña," Rose soltó un resoplido de la forma más delicada posible.

"Son solo cosas que tachar de _su_ lista," dijo Alice, bebiendo de su café. Ella frunció el ceño. "Lo siento, es temprano. ¿Está bien si le cuento?"

"Cierto, ayer también mencionaste algo sobre una lista," dijo Rosalie, incluso más confundida.

"Hazlo," le dije. Estaba de muy buen humor y en realidad no me importaba. Podía haberla emitido en televisión nacional para lo que me importaba.

Alice sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolso. Me sorprendió por un segundo que la tuviera consigo. Pero entonces comprendí que era Alice. Por supuesto, que la traía consigo. "Bien, así que, cuando Bella cumplió treinta se puede decir que tuvo una…"

"Crisis nerviosa," dije por ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Y decidió cambiar su vida. Escribió una lista y así fue como volvimos a reunirnos. Aquí está." Se la dio a Rosalie.

"¿Edward sabe de esto?" Rosalie preguntó con una ceja levantada, sonriendo levemente al leer algunas.

"Sí y también quiere ayudar," respondí con timidez.

"Déjame adivinar… ¿Con las bragas elegantes?" Preguntó, riéndose. "Cielos, siquiera están en su vocabulario."

Me eché a reír, "Sí. Bueno, quiero comprar esas bragas mientras mi trasero siga siendo talla diez. No sé cuánto tiempo va a seguir de ese tamaño y quiero verme tan bien como sea posible cuando las modele para él."

"¡Esto es genial!" Dijo Rosalie. "¿Cuándo fue tu cumpleaños? Fue entonces que hiciste esto, ¿cierto?"

"En septiembre."

"¿Has hecho todo esto en tres meses?" Rosalie preguntó sorprendida. "Joder, mañana voy a escribir mi lista."

Alice soltó una risita, "Yo voy a hacer la mía en Año Nuevo. He decidido que de esa forma realmente puedo pensar en mi lista."

"De verdad, me alegra ser una inspiración." Rodé mis ojos, envolviendo sus hombros con mi brazo. Alice soltó una risita otra vez, llena de energía por el café, y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. "Entonces, ¿dónde primero?"

"¡A Old Navy!" Rosalie dijo emocionada. "Están vendiendo todas esas camisetas por cinco dólares y si compras cincuenta dólares recibes un juego gratis o algo así. Voy a comprarles camisetas a todos los niños de la familia. Y creo que a todos los hombres también," Rosalie continuó, sacando su propia lista. Era una lista de todas las personas a las que iba a comprarles y era enorme. Nos arrastró a la tienda, llena con determinación.

"¿Qué tipo de camisetas?"

"Oh, unas con frases o personajes en ellas. También tienen bufandas y suéteres en oferta. Quizás también compre unos de esos."

"Rosalie ha aprendido a solo comprar y organizar todo después. Es increíble. Es la maestra de las compras," susurró Alice, haciéndome reír bajito.

"¿Sabes? Nunca creí que ser parte de una enorme familia podía ser tan bueno. El primer par de años fue abrumador pero ahora… ahora no desearía que fuera de otra forma. Mi familia es mi roca," dijo Rosalie, sin mirar a nadie ya que miraba las camisetas. Podía darme cuenta que no era porque no lo dijera en serio, sino porque si miraba a cualquiera de nosotras podría ponerse bastante emocional. Alice frotó su espalda gentilmente, sonriendo para sí misma.

"¿Sabes, Bella? Creo que algunos de los personajes de estas camisetas encajan muy bien contigo. Con tu estilo. Eres una hermosa _geek _de computadoras. Deberías proyectarlo," dijo Alice de una forma para romper la tensión emocional.

Terminé saliendo de Old Navy con dos pares de _jeans_, uno negro y el otro azul marino, cinco camisetas para mí, una de las cuales tenía una frase de Star Wars y otra que tenía a los Transformers. Le compré a Edward una camiseta que tenía los hongos del videojuego de Mario.

También terminé con un videojuego para un sistema que ni siquiera tenía. Alice me aseguró que Edward tenía uno y que no tenía ese juego. Al parecer, tanto él como Jasper jugaban bastante.

"Frederick's," dijo Alice con un alegre gritito. Estábamos paradas frente a Frederick's of Hollywood, una tienda llena de todo tipo de ropa interior y disfraces eróticos. "¡Si no podemos encontrar bragas elegantes aquí, entonces no sé dónde!"

"Mierda," me eché a reír, agarrando una pieza de encaje negro y rosa al deambular por la tienda. "¿Qué se supone que cubra esto?"

"Nada," Alice y Rosalie dijeron al mismo tiempo. Las dos se echaron a reír, provocando que yo soltara una risita.

"Vaya, estás están algo baratas de lo que pensé que costarían."

"Lo elegante no tiene que costar mucho." Rosalie se encogió de hombros. "Y si Edward termina haciéndolas pedazos, entonces no hay problema."

"¡Rose!" Dijo Alice, con fingida sorpresa. "Ese es tu _sobrino_."

"Sí, lo es. Político. Y si no lo fuera yo sería una asaltacunas."

Me eché a reír al ver su pequeña escena, Rosalie y Alice juguetearon dándose manotazos. Terminaron sacándose la lengua, bufando juguetonamente.

Creo que todas teníamos un demasiada energía debido al café y por estar despiertas tan temprano. O tarde. O algo.

"No necesito tanta ropa interior."

"¿Le conseguiste unas con la entrepierna abierta? Esas son divertidas," Rosalie agregó. Alice sacudió su cabeza y Rosalie cogió unas que eran de color blanco brillante y con volantes. "Y estás también."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté, mirando el montón.

"Sí," dijo Alice, empujándome hacia la caja registradora. "No hay tal cosa como demasiadas bragas _sexies_."

Había una tanga, una con la entrepierna abierta, _boy shorts_, una de corte de bikini, una de tela _spandex_, de encaje y de satín.

Bueno, Edward sin duda iba a disfrutarlas.

"¡Muy bien, siguiente parada un café y luego nos vamos a Penny's!" Rosalie aplaudió, con sonrisa traviesa y decidida en su rostro.

Iba ser un largo e interesante día.

* * *

_**Como diría mi querida Eri, ¡por fin! Llegaron a home jejejeje. Pero cómo no iba Bella a cooperar con esa serenata *suspiros* ¡Les digo que este Edward es muy romántico! Yeso que le dijo, que era una diosa y sus curvas divinas, ¡aww! Así que su relación va viento en popa, conocimos la historia de Rosalie y la razón tras su actitud fría, aunque con Bella parece estarse suavizando un poco. Ese viaje de compras sin duda la acercará más a ella. Pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y para poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a seguir compartiendo estas hermosas historias con ustedes, y buscar nuevas. No les cuesta nada escribir unas cuantas palabras al final del capítulo y enviar, ni siquiera tiene que registrarse en FF, solo poner su nombre. Sus reviews son los que mantienen con vida el fandom, no lo olviden. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: MarianaAlai, Paola Lightwood, Smedina, Maryluna, YessyVL13, angryc, JadeHSos, lauritacullenswan, sandy56, kaja0507, paupau1, Sully YM, JessMel, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Elenear28, Pili, somas, injoa, Katie D.B, lagie, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, Tecupi, aliceforever85, miop, seelie lune, PRISOL, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, Vanenaguilar, jupy, Vrigny, patymdn, saraipineda44, BereB, rjnavajas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Merce, glow0718, Lizdayanna, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, Manligrez, Say's, terewee, Brenda Cullenn, Mafer, Lectora de Fics, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Bertlin, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que sea muy pronto. **_


	17. La prima Tanya

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**La prima Tanya**

JCPenney, Dillard's, Macy's, Sears, y varias tiendas de ropa diferentes, incluyendo Victoria's Secret donde compré unos sujetadores y una loción, se visitaron en el primer par de horas. Luego fuimos a Target y Walmart. Y Kmart. También hubo un par de tiendas de videojuegos, junto con unas cuantas de juguetes también, creo. Oh, y esa bonita papelería en la que me volví loca buscando algo para mi madre.

Probablemente había más, pero para cuando llegamos al restaurante de _fondue_ a las once, estaba hecha polvo. Para entonces ya me había tomado seis tazas de café. Solo esperábamos a que los chicos se nos unieran.

Me sentía muy feliz de haber comprado muchas nuevas piezas de ropa para mí. Y terminé todas mis compras de Navidad. A mí mamá le compré un lindo papel con unas bonitas plumas y todas las chucherías para un escritorio que probablemente querría. Todo era muy divertido y alegre. Encajaba con su personalidad.

A mí papá le compré un nuevo sombrero de vaquero y unos calcetines, solo para tomarle el pelo. También le conseguí un nuevo kit para afeitarse con una buena loción para después de afeitar.

Y solo digamos que me volví loca con Edward, Alice, y Jasper. Aunque fue difícil ser sigilosa con lo de Alice. Tuve que ocultarme aquí y allá. Mi maletero indudablemente estaba lleno.

La SUV de Alice y Jasper casi estaba sobrecargada. Rosalie tenía todas sus cosas en el asiento trasero mientras las de Alice estaban en el maletero. Una cosa era segura, estaba muy agradecida de no tener que ayudarles a meter esas cosas a la casa.

Vimos primero llegar a Jasper al restaurante a través del cristal del frente. Montaba una motocicleta que nunca antes había visto, brillante y plateada. Definitivamente era japonesa y no hecha en Estados Unidos. También estaba vestido de cuero, con un casco todo negro cubriendo su rostro.

Alice estaba babeando.

"Es mi hermano," Rosalie frunció el ceño al ver su expresión.

"_Sexy_ es _sexy_." Alice se encogió de hombros. Le di una pequeña sonrisa, ocultándola al tomar un sorbo de agua.

Emmett llegó después en una gran camioneta blanca. Bridget se estaba quedando con los padres de Jasper y Rosalie. Justo detrás de él estaba Edward en su muy querido Camaro negro. Jasper sacudió su cabello al mismo tiempo que dejaba el casco en la parte de atrás. Emmett chocó manos con él, charlando alegremente. Edward salió, diciéndole algo a ambos y todos rieron.

Era divertido solo mirarlos interactuar. Y las tres estábamos demasiado cansadas para hacer algo más que ver a nuestros hombres.

"Damas," Edward dijo de forma encantadora al venir a sentarse junto a mí, dejando un beso en mi mejilla. "¿Tuviste éxito?"

Emmett se sentó junto a Rosalie, abrazando a su esposa con fuerza mientras Jasper lo hizo elegantemente junto a Alice. Le susurró algo al oído y ella soltó una alegre risita.

"Nos la pasamos muy bien." Le sonreí a Edward. Sus ojos prácticamente resplandecían de felicidad y Dios, si no la sentía también yo…

Estaba _muy_ cansada pero igual de contenta con el mundo.

Era un sentimiento muy especial.

Edward envolvió sus brazos en mis hombros, acercándose.

¿Y sabes? En el fondo sabía que debía haber estado un poco celosa de que los hombres estaban bien descansados, pero no pude. Simplemente era un almuerzo muy agradable para estar así.

"¿Qué vamos a comer?" Preguntó Emmett. "Yo digo que montones de queso y carne."

"No me sorprende," Jasper rodó los ojos. "Deberíamos pedir el que es para grupo. Ya saben, el que tiene una muestra de todo."

"¡Oh, eso suena bien!" Rosalie habló.

Cuando vino la camarera, Edward ordenó una cerveza de la que robé tragos mientras conversábamos con todos sobre algunas de nuestras compras. Continuó así durante toda la comida y fue muy divertido.

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa y tomar una siesta conmigo?" Le pregunté a Edward cuando las parejas desaparecieron, para ir a tomar una siesta antes de reunirnos en casa de Alice como a las siete para la gran cena. Jasper iba a hacer pan recién horneado y galletas. Alice iba a comprar vino. Rosalie iba preparar algo de patatas mientras que Emmett iba a asar los filetes. Yo me ofrecí a hacer unos tomates rellenos, una de las pocas cosas que podía cocinar. Edward iba a ser algún tipo de ensalada con vegetales asados. Íbamos a comprar todo en la tienda antes de irnos, preparándolo en casa de Alice.

"Dios, eso suena excelente." Sonrió. "¿Te veré ahí?"

Edward me ayudó a subir todas mis bolsas, las doce. Pero había bolsas metidas dentro de bolsas, así que no pudo ver las de Victoria's Secret o Fredericks of Hollywood.

"Veo que te divertiste," murmuró al colocarlas junto a la pared en mi recámara.

"Necesitaba ropa nueva. La mía se me cae y no puedo usar la tuya todo el tiempo."

"Aunque no me importa si la usas de vez en cuando." Me sonrió sugestivamente. "¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas?"

"Bueno, quería ir a Tiffany's. Pero como que nos quedamos sin baterías. Tal vez la visite el ciber lunes, aunque dudo que hagan algo. No sé."

"¿Qué demonios es el ciber lunes?"

"El día en que todos los sitios web hacen sus ventas después de Día de Gracias." Le rodé mis ojos al hombre. _Los hombres no saben nada, en serio_.

Me quité las botas y los pantalones antes de meterme a la cama. Definitivamente estaba gritando mi nombre. Edward se quitó sus _jeans_, programando la alarma a las cinco para levantarnos con tiempo suficiente. Imaginaba que necesitaríamos una ducha antes de ir a algún lado.

Su brazo me rodeó cómodamente cuando me acurruqué contra su cuerpo. Olía muy bien, todavía un poco como a sexo y Acción de Gracias. Todo azúcar y dulce y simplemente… _perfecto_.

Me quedé dormida como en dos segundos. Si acaso.

Una siesta de casi cinco horas iba a hacerme mucho bien. Creo que a Edward también.

El reloj alarma sonó demasiado pronto. Y tristemente, desperté sola. La apagué frunciendo el ceño, haciendo un puchero mientras buscaba a Edward. Ni un minuto después, entró cargando un plato y una taza de algo humeante.

_Es mi héroe. _

"Como no desayunaste algo saludable, decidí hacer algo. Huevos como proteínas, tostadas de trigo como fibra y energía, una banana para ayudar con esos músculos adoloridos. Oh, y té verde como antioxidante. Y aspirina."

"¿Y cómo sabes que necesito aspirina?" Pregunté con una sonrisa, las pequeñas pastillas a un lado del plato.

"Porque yo también la necesito," me susurró al oído, haciéndome estremecer.

"Gracias," dije entre mi aliento, tragándolas enseguida. "Deberíamos comprar más condones esta noche," le dije, dándole una mordida a la tostada. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, con un suave sonrojo extendiéndose en sus mejillas.

"Ya me encargué de eso. Yo también hice algunas compras."

"Espero que sea una caja enorme."

"Solo digamos que la compré en Costo," se rio entre dientes. "Me alegra que pensemos lo mismo. Probablemente deberíamos dejar unos aquí, otros en mi casa, y tal vez algunos en el coche."

"En los de ambos. Y también en mi bolso," me eché a reír, guiñándole un ojo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un bocado de huevos. Estaban deliciosos, por supuesto, Edward los preparó así que tenían que estarlo.

Se rio alegremente, acercándose y dándome un besito.

Después de eso terminé pronto mi desayuno, bebiendo mi té verde. Al parecer, Edward comió antes de que me levantara. "¿Te gustaría tomar una ducha conmigo?"

"¿Agua caliente deslizándose por tu glorioso cuerpo desnudo? ¿Con jabón y burbujas pegados a tu preciosa piel...? No, ¿por qué querría ducharme contigo?" Preguntó descaradamente con ese acento. "No es nada con lo que haya fantaseado antes."

Me eché a reír, poniéndome a horcajadas en su cintura para poder rodear su cuello con mis brazos. "Te compensaré generosamente. Te daré una buena lavada y pulida."

"Oh, buen Dios. ¿Y qué vas a pulir, nena?" Dijo, empujando sus caderas contra mi trasero cubierto con mis bragas.

"Eso es algo que vas a tener que esperar a ver."

"Mierda, los condones están en el coche," murmuró mientras lo arrastraba hacia mi baño, haciéndome reír.

"No creo que necesites un condón para la pulida." Le batí mis pestañas con inocencia y él me dio una amplia sonrisa, que iluminó su rostro pálido.

"Viva," dijo con una alegre vocecita, haciéndome reír otra vez.

Me asombró que no llegáramos tarde con Alice.

Solo digamos que la ducha fue un éxito rotundo.

Dos para mí. Uno para él.

Para citar la frase de Alice de las cuatro de la mañana: _¡Oh, por los dioses del sexo! _

Todos estaban ahí cuando llegamos. Alice tenía la música a todo volumen mientras todos trabajaban con su comida en la cocina. Era punk, lo que me sorprendió un poco. La mayoría era versiones de otras canciones.

Alice daba vueltas en la cocina, haciendo el papel de asistente ya que no sabía cocinar. No me tomó mucho tiempo terminar mis tomates rellenos, dejándolos a un lado para cocinarlos más tarde. Edward se rio entre dientes cuando Alice y yo movimos juntas el esqueleto, mientras él cortaba su selección de vegetales.

Y sí, estábamos cantando con cucharas de madera.

"_Hey yaaaaa,"_ cantamos con fuerza. Normalmente me gustaba esta canción y esta versión era mucho más divertida. Agité un poco la cabeza, sacudiendo mi trasero como si fuera de nuevo una adolescente. Rosalie se rio, poniéndose en medio.

"Agítalo, mama," gritó Emmett, aullando cuando Rosalie _'dropped it like it was hot __**(1)**__.'_ Sus palabras, no las mías.

"¿Notas algo en esta imagen?" Le pregunté a Alice, mirando alrededor de la cocina.

"¿Qué todos los hombres están cocinando?" Rosalie sonrió con picardía. "Genial, ¿no es cierto?"

"Me siento muy usado," Jasper hizo un puchero.

"Puedes sentirte usado todo lo que quieras. A mí no me molesta preparar una buena comida para mi mujer," Emmett interrumpió. "Sobre todo cuando ella me está dando un excelente _show_ que va con ella."

"No te cortes el dedo," dijo Edward, levantando una ceja con una sonrisa. Guiñó un ojo en mi dirección, con un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas por alguna razón.

El teléfono de Jasper comenzó a sonar. Solo rodó los ojos, sacándolo sin siquiera mirar quién estaba llamando. "¡Hey!"

"¿Hey?" Dije con una risita.

"Ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Emmett," Alice frunció el ceño. "Haz algo con tu hombre," dijo, señalando a Rosalie.

"Si pudiera, lo haría."

"¡Eso es genial, T! Demonios sí, ven a acompañarnos a cenar. Rose y Em están aquí. Al igual que Ed y su novia. Na, corazón. Acabamos de empezar a cocinar. Para cuando llegues aquí, todo estará preparado. Nos encantaría que nos acompañaras." Jasper sonrió abiertamente. "Te veré en un rato, prima."

"¿Viene Tanya?" Preguntó Edward. Alice dio un pequeño chillido y Rosalie aplaudió.

"¿Quién es Tanya?" Pregunté, confundida.

"Nuestra prima," Rosalie me respondió. "Se mudó desde Alaska a principio de este año y apenas hemos podido verla. Pasó Acción de Gracias con su mamá, nuestra tía, ayer. Debe apenas haber aterrizado."

"Sip," dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. "Y se dirige hacia acá. Fantástico."

Algunas cosas entraron al horno mientras otras se pusieron en la parrilla. Fue unos treinta minutos más tarde que se escucharon golpes en la puerta. Jasper la abrió y una linda chica estaba ahí con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡T!" Gritó, dándole un gran abrazo. Ella soltó una fuerte risita, sus pies levantándose del suelo mientras lo hacía. Era alta y un poco desgarbada. Y si tenía más de dieciocho años me comería mi zapato. Su cabello rubio se veía casi rosa en las orillas, recogido en coletas. Su boca casi estaba cubierta de metal, con frenos y un retenedor. Suaves pecas salpicaban su nariz. Cuando madurara, sería realmente hermosa.

El hecho de que traía puesta una camiseta de Hello Kitty color rosa intenso y un par de _jeans_ púrpura, definitivamente le ayudaba con lo lindo.

"¡Jay!" Chilló. "Cielos, es genial estar de vuelta en la ciudad."

Después, fue con Alice, abrazándola con fuerza antes de abrazar a Rosalie y a Emmett. Cuando llegó con Edward se sonrojó intensamente, con una sonrisa ultra grande y un brillo en sus grandes ojos.

"¿Yo no recibo un abrazo?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Ella prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos abiertos, abrazándolo con fuerza. "¡Eddie! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!"

Miré a Alice, un poco confundida por toda la escena desarrollándose frente a mí. Ella se acercó, susurrándome al oído, "Ella se quedó con nosotros el verano que sus padres se estaban divorciando. Tenía unos once años. Fue en la misma época que Edward vivía con nosotros. Se hicieron cercanos."

"Eso es muy lindo." Sonreí.

"Hueles bien," Edward se rio, olisqueando su cabello. "Como a coco y piñas. ¿Te bebiste una piña colada de camino aquí?"

"¡QUISIERA!" Bufó, sentándose en un banco. "Mi mamá hace que me quiera arrancar el cabello. En serio, ¿tiene que estar tan de mal humor? Tía Lily es tan relajada. Debería haberla contagiado."

"¿Quieres un refresco?" Le ofreció Jasper. Ella asintió, sonriéndole a Edward con melancolía. Creo que alguien tiene un pequeño enamoramiento y es realmente lindo.

"Creo que ese es el trabajo de una madre." Edward palmeó delicadamente su espalda. "En fin, déjame presentarte a alguien especial. Ella es mi novia, Bella."

"¡Hola!" Dijo, levantándose de un salto para darme un fuerte abrazo. Me sorprendió pero Edward solo se rio entre dientes. Al parecer, ella era así. "¡Me da mucho gusto conocerte!"

Continuamos conversando hasta que llevamos la comida a la mesa. Estaban los vegetales de Edward con un ligero aderezo con mantequilla, mis tomates rellenos horneados, el pan de Jasper, y los filetes de Em. Rosalie hizo una ensalada que se veía buenísima mientras que Emmett también preparó una deliciosa sopa de patata, ya que su esposa decidió que no estaba de humor para realmente cocinar, después de todo. No era exactamente al estilo del Día de Acción de Gracias, pero sin duda serviría.

"¿Te gustaría la mitad de mi filete?" Le pregunté a Tanya cuando empezó a poner comida en su plato. "Me siento mal y no puedo comer todo esto."

"Oh, no. Gracias. Soy vegetariana."

"Oh, lo siento," dije, sonrojándome al bajar la vista a mi comida. Edward tocó mi rodilla y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Oh, NO! No ofendiste mis ideas políticas o nada por el estilo. En realidad, no soy vegetariana, es solo que la carne se me atora en estas cosas," dijo, señalando a sus frenos. "Lo odio. Algunas veces como carne, pero por lo general me arrepiento después."

"Ya veo," me eché a reír. Supongo que tenía sentido. "Solo te aviso que la sopa tiene tocino."

Miró su tazón por un momento, arrugando un poco su nariz como si estuviera pensando. "Definitivamente, vale la pena," dijo, tomando una gran cucharada.

Alice trajo algo de vino blanco a la mesa, sirviéndonos una copa a cada uno de nosotros. Se acercó a Tanya y le sirvió una pequeña. "Solo una para ti, pequeña. Y será mejor que no le digas a tus padres."

"No lo haré," dijo, cogiendo su copa de prisa y tomando un sorbo. La mueca que hizo fue graciosísima. "_Puaj_."

"Pásamela," le dijo Edward, agitándole su mano a Tanya. Ella se la dio con una expresión agria, tomando algo de refresco para quitarse el sabor de la boca. Él se echó a reír, vaciando el líquido en su copa. "Así que, ¿cómo terminaste de nuevo en Texas?" Le preguntó. "Creí que tu mamá había dicho 'sobre mi cadáver '."

Tanya soltó una risita recordando una pequeña broma privada, antes de sonreír con picardía. "¿Jay no te contó? Bueno, en verano conseguí dos trabajos. Me partí el trasero trabajando, unas ochenta horas a la semana, para pagar un abogado. Fui a la corte y pedí que me mudaran con mi papá ya que ellos tenían custodia 'compartida'. Les presenté todos esos datos de cómo Texas sería mucho mejor para mí."

"¿Cómo se tomó eso tu mamá?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Se volvió loca," dijo Tanya con una risita. "Definitivamente, valió la pena. Odio Alaska. Como sea, les demostré cómo la escuela a la que iría era mejor y cómo tendría más oportunidades, culturales y esas cosas. El juez quedó tan impresionado que estuvo de acuerdo y luego obligó a mis padres a pagar los honorarios de mi abogado porque dijo que ellos debieron haberlo 'resuelto entre ellos' y que no debieron haber sido tan malditamente obstinados. El juez dijo que yo debería ir a la escuela de leyes."

"Entonces, ¿trabajaste por nada?" Pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Qué terrible forma de pasar un verano.

"No, no por nada," dijo, tomando un enorme bocado de tomate. Ya iba en el segundo. "Conseguí unos veinte mil para un increíble viaje de fin de curso. ¡Y esto está bueno! ¿Quién los hizo?"

"Bella," dijo Edward sonriendo, rodeando mi espalda con su brazo. Se acercó y me dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

"¡Tienes que darme la receta! Mi papá no sabe cocinar y podría comerlos todo el día."

Tanya y yo hablamos de recetas unos veinte minutos, terminando nuestra comida. Jasper trajo un hermoso pastel de chocolate de dos capas. Al parecer, Alice lo distrajo antes de hacer las galletas y solo tenía este a la mano, nos informó sonrojándose. No podría imaginar cómo lo distrajo…

Después de cenar, llevamos a Tanya de vuelta a casa de su papá porque tomó un taxi. Todo el tiempo se burló del Camaro de Edward.

"En serio, Eddie, ¿podrías ser más hombre? Este es todo un coche de hombre."

"Deja en paz a mi bebé. Cuido bien de ella. Me lleva a donde voy, y se ve bien haciéndolo."

"Ajá," puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Tienes un coche, Bella?"

"Tengo un Ford híbrido." Me encogí de hombros. "Me gusta."

"Estoy pensando en conseguir otro trabajo y reunir dinero para comprarme un coche, para no echar mano de mis ahorros. ¿Ese es un buen coche? De verdad tengo ganas de un híbrido."

Eso nos llevó a otra discusión de veinte minutos. Edward apenas pudo decir dos palabras entre nosotros. De camino a casa, me miró con una expresión juguetona en su rostro.

"Me siento muy excluido. A todos les agradas más tú."

"Bueno, a mí me agradas más tú." Le sonreí, dejando un beso en su mejilla en una luz roja. "Entonces, ¿en mi casa o en la tuya?"

"Um, de hecho, tengo trabajo mañana. También es temprano y casi todo el día. ¿Por qué no vamos un rato a tu casa?"

Fruncí el ceño. Honestamente, no quería estar sin él pero sabía que tenía que trabajar. "Está bien," hice un puchero.

"Me aseguraré que estés bien y arropada en la cama antes de irme," me prometió en voz baja.

Unos treinta minutos más tarde, estábamos acurrucados en mi sofá, con sus brazos en torno a mí. Solo quería que me abrazara. Sería el primer día en casi una semana que no estaría con él la mayor parte del día. No me agradó. Enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, frotó mi espalda con dulzura.

"¿Vendrás mañana?" Le pregunté en voz baja. "¿Después de tu trabajo?"

"Será muy tarde. Tengo todo el día ocupado. Probablemente estarás dormida."

Me zafé cuidadosamente de sus brazos, yendo a un cajón en mi cocina. Busqué hasta que encontré el pequeño pedazo de metal plateado que quería. Volví y lo coloqué en su palma. "No me importa si lo estoy. Solo quiero verte mañana aunque sea por un rato… Quiero decir, si tú quieres."

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó sorprendido, mirando la llave.

"Completamente. Solo ven aquí, no me importa la hora. ¿Tal vez puedas quedarte a dormir? Si no tienes que trabajar muy temprano el domingo."

"No hasta las once. Sí, me gustaría eso," dijo entre su aliento, dejando un beso en mi frente. Bostecé suavemente, poniendo mis dedos bajo su camiseta para calentarlos. "Vamos, pequeña. Estás cansada. Vamos a meterte a la cama."

Sacudí mi cabeza, enterrándome más en su cuello. "No, no quiero. Estoy bien."

"Estás mintiendo. Has tenido unos días ocupados. Vamos, te pondré en la cama."

"Edward," lloriqueé contra su cuello y se rio bajito cuando mis brazos lo rodearon con más fuerza.

"Sujétate, cariño."

Y así como así, estaba en sus brazos, uno bajo mis rodillas y el otro alrededor de mi espalda. Chillé, mis brazos aferrándose a su cuello.

"¡No me dejes caer!"

"Cielos, no pesas nada. En serio, estás bien. Pero no te retuerzas o lo haré."

Me llevó a mi recámara, dejándome en la cama. Se puso de cuclillas frente a mí, quitándome los zapatos y los calcetines antes de hacer que me pusiera de pie. Sus largos y preciosos dedos trabajaron en mis _jeans _y mi camiseta, dejándome en sujetador y bragas.

"¿Dónde está tu pijama?" Preguntó con voz suave, pasando sus manos dulcemente sobre mis caderas. Señalé el tercer cajón de mi cómoda y él solo me sonrió, yendo por un camisón de satín púrpura que me encantaba. Lo arrojó sobre la cama. "Ahora, ¿cómo se abre este?" Preguntó Edward, pasando sus dedos sobre la copa de mi sujetador. Jadeé bruscamente, incapaz de pensar.

"Por atrás," finalmente respondí y me dio la vuelta lentamente para trabajar en el broche. Lo abrió y llevó sus manos hacia el frente, arrastrándolas lentamente sobre mi piel. Sus hábiles dedos se metieron debajo de la copa, ayudando a que la tela cayera al suelo. Sus fuertes manos masajearon mis pechos por un largo rato, dejando extremadamente duros mis pezones y a mí caliente y mojada. "Edward," gemí con fuerza, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Tristemente se detuvo, dándome la vuelta otra vez. "Levanta tus brazos."

Hice lo que me pidió y deslizó el camisón por mi cuerpo. Su boca estaba sobre la mía un segundo después, frotando mi espalda con ternura antes de recostarme en la cama. Se cernió sobre mí, con sus manos explorando mi rostro.

"Acompáñame," le susurré, jadeando suavemente. Edward solo sacudió su cabeza, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. "¿Por favor?"

"No, amor. Tengo que irme," frunció el ceño con un suspiro. Poniéndose de pie, acomodó las mantas sobre mí de modo que estuviera casi completamente cubierta. Se agachó, frotando sus dedos sobre mi mejilla antes de darme un impresionante beso. "Estaré aquí mañana y entonces dormiré contigo."

"Está bien," hice un puchero, haciendo sobresalir mi labio inferior. Me sonrió con picardía, agachándose rápidamente para capturarlo. Chupándolo por un largo rato, y mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello. "Ya quiero que llegue mañana."

"Yo también," concordó. "Ahora, duerme un poco. Dulces sueños, mi amor."

* * *

**(1) La expresión "Drop it like it's hot" significa bajar el trasero a la pista de baile, algo que los raperos a menudo le imploran a las mujeres que hagan, como en la canción de Lil' Jon y Eastside Boyz "Get Low."**

* * *

_**Y que dijeron, ¡de seguro Tanya quiere separarlos! Pues no. Creo que estamos muy acostumbrados a las Tanyas perras que siempre se interponen entre Edward y Bella jajaja. Esta no, si tiene un enamoramiento pero está muy chiquita. Y estos dos sí que han abrazado el lado físico de su relación, parecen conejos jajaja. Hasta comprando condones en Costo, para los que no sepan son tiendas que venden al mayoreo *guiño* En fin, hasta ahora la relación va viento en popa, pero la realidad se asoma y tienen que volver a sus trabajos, veremos cómo se adaptan ahora a no estar tan juntos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que con ellos, son USTEDES los que mantienen vivo al fandom, los que nos animan a seguir aquí. No lo olviden, por favor. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Mel ACS, Mio1973, dushakis, Marie Sellory, Sully YM, MariePrewettMellark, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, kaja0507, Andrea Ojeda, Tecupi, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, JessMel, Smedina, Gabriela Cullen, Paola Lightwood, miop, YessyVL13, MarianaAlai, BereB, Vanenaguilar, Adriu, freedom2604, alejandra1987, seelie lune, Bealnum, Manligrez, angryc, Rosiii, bbluelilas, aliceforever85, Vrigny, Lectora de Fics, AnnieOR, jupy, Yoliki, pameita, PRISOL, Drumimon, Elenear28, glow0718, somas, cavendano13, injoa, patymdn, Bertlin, Tata XOXO, lagie, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, Marce Ortiz, Kriss21, Pili, EriCastelo, lauritacullenswan, Leah De Call, Liz Vidal, rjnavajas, Say's, tulgarita, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, y algunos anónimos. Por favor, no olviden que ustedes marcan las actualizaciones con sus reviews. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. **_


	18. Cuando lo vea

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Cuando lo vea **

Dormí bien. No tan bien como si Edward hubiese estado en la cama conmigo. Aunque fue lindo que me arropara.

Aún desperté al amanecer. Después de pelear con mis almohadas por casi una hora me levanté a las cinco solo para prepararme para mi día. Honestamente, no tenía deseos de trabajar así que decidí ir al gimnasio por una hora antes de finalmente darme por vencida y volver a casa para hacer mi verdadero trabajo.

Eran como las once cuando Alice me llamó y contesté el teléfono, agradecida por la distracción.

"¿Hola?" Dije, usando el tono de saludo de Edward.

"¡Hola, cariño! ¿Quieres tachar algo de tu lista?"

"Depende de lo que sea," le dije, apagando mi computadora.

"Quiero ir al _spa_. ¿Quieres venir?"

"¿Qué te vas a hacer?" Pregunté, dejándome caer en mi sofá. Sabía que terminaría ahí con ella, probablemente tomando un almuerzo tardío cubierta en lodo.

"Un facial, uñas, cabello y depilación."

De acuerdo, entonces no habría lodo. Y probablemente me vendría bien una depilación de ceja. Y una depilación de mi labio superior. Era una de esas cosas desagradables de mujeres que simplemente tenías que hacértelas algunas veces. Y el resto no sonaban tan mal.

"Claro. Eso sería genial."

"¡Sensacional! Estaré ahí en unos minutos. Ya nos saqué las citas, solo por si acaso," soltó unas alegres risitas.

"Sabías que me rendiría," le dije con sarcasmo.

"¡Vamos! Necesitas un día en el spa después de caminar ayer todo el día. ¿No suena relajante?" Preguntó y podía escuchar el rugido de su motor cuando lo encendió. Probablemente necesitaba ponerme en acción para estar vestida cuando llegara.

"Sí, eso parece. Tengo que vestirme. Te veré en diez minutos."

El lugar al que fuimos era extremadamente elegante y nunca antes había escuchado de él. Pero seguro que ya parecían conocer a Alice. Nos recibieron cordialmente, haciéndonos pasar a la parte de atrás para desvestirnos y ponernos nuestras batas.

Al parecer, primero íbamos a recibir un masaje.

Seguro que deseaba eso. Sobre todo porque tomábamos una mimosa mientras esperábamos a nuestras masajistas.

"Por el viernes negro," dijo Alice, chocando su copa con la mía. Le sonreí, bebiéndomela rápidamente.

"Por los buenos hombres."

"¡Bien dicho!" Dijo con una risita, bebiéndosela también rápidamente. Un musculoso camarero nos trajo otra ronda y ya podía ver que este viaje al _spa_ terminaría con nosotras tomando un taxi a casa.

Otra cosa que estaba deseando.

El masaje estuvo genial. Creí que me derretiría en la mesa. Las manos de la chica eran mágicas. Alice tenía a un hombre africano muy guapo con acento francés, masajeando su espalda y pensé que iba a empezar a ronronear. Sobre todo cuando él dijo _'Relájese, señora Whitlock'_ con ese acento. Le dije que se estaba portando mal y ella me dijo que no era la única que disfrutaba de un buen acento.

Tenía razón en eso.

Después de eso, recibimos un facial mientras nos arreglaban las uñas de las manos y los pies. Nunca antes me había hecho una pedicura y se sintió genial. No fue tan extraño como creí que sería. Estaba preparada para sentirme extraña por toda la experiencia. Al final, decidí que era algo que quería hacer otra vez, y a menudo.

Después de eso, era el momento del depilado. Alice y yo no íbamos a estar en la misma habitación para eso, lo que no comprendí hasta que la mujer me dijo que me quitara mi bata.

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunté con una ceja levantada.

"Por favor, quítese la bata y la cubriremos con una sábana," dijo, exhalando en molesto bufido.

"¿Qué exactamente vas a depilar?"

"Todo. Eso es lo que decía la cita. Las piernas, cejas, labio superior y un brasileño."

Oh, iba a matar a Alice. _Pero por otro lado_… tenía esas nuevas bragas abiertas en la entrepierna. Eso podría ser algo realmente atractivo para Edward, sobre todo después de un largo día. Y sin duda me dio algo qué esperar con ansias. Lo pensé solo por un segundo más antes de dejar caer mi bata y envolverme en una sábana.

El depilado facial fue primero. Fue justo como lo esperaba y me lo había hecho antes así que, no me sorprendió realmente. De hecho, fue algo así como un ardor agradable, especialmente sobre mis párpados.

Con mis piernas fue otra historia. Me tomó algo acostumbrarme, en especial detrás de mi rodilla. Ahí y en los muslos tenía mucha piel sensible. Mordí mi labio, tomando respiraciones profundas mientras miraba al techo.

La música 'relajante' me hizo una mierda una vez que empezaron a hacerme el brasileño. Si no pensara que se vería como si tuviera algún tipo de extraño Mohawk allá abajo le habría dicho que se detuviera de inmediato.

Definitivamente iba a golpear a Alice y maldición, sería mejor que a Edward le encantara.

"¡Genial! ¡Terminamos!" Dijo la mujer. Llegué a la conclusión que era una sádica. Era obvio que derivaba placer de infligirme ese dolor tan horrible.

No era un trabajo que yo pudiera hacer.

Alice descansaba en una tumbona cuando volví, con otra mimosa en su mano. "¿Te sientes toda limpia?"

"Creo que la mujer me arrancó mis partes femeninas," le dije, frotando mis piernas juntas y dejándome caer pesadamente junto a ella. Le arrebaté su bebida, terminándomela en un solo trago.

"Te acostumbrarás." Se encogió de hombros.

"Demonios, no," dije con un resoplido. "De ahora en adelante me quedo al natural. Jesús, es como si eso me estuviera cosquilleando y no de una forma agradable. Creo que está enojada."

Alice mantuvo una expresión seria por un total de diez segundos antes de reírse con ganas, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás. "Solo tus partes podrían estar enojadas. ¡Sinceramente, sí mejora! Ponte algo de loción ahí, o aún mejor, haz que Edward lo haga."

"Voy a tener que hacerlo," hice un puchero.

Alice sonrió al decidir cambiar de tema. "Deberíamos pedirle al estilista que te rice el cabello. Se vería lindo con bucles. Sé que a Edward le gustaría."

"¿Tú crees?"

"Oh, sí. Los bucles te quedarían bien."

De modo que después de una veloz ducha en las fabulosas aguas aromatizadas del _spa_, cada una nos arreglamos el cabello. Alice no tuvo que hacerle mucho al suyo ya que estaba muy corto y en picos. Se lo recortaron un poco y usaron algo de gel, pero eso fue todo. Casi me hizo querer cortarme mi cabello así de corto. Casi.

Apenas terminaban de recortar el mío para cuando el de ella estaba terminado. Por lo que Alice se sentó junto a mí con otra bebida y charló con la estilista, que era una mujer con un perfecto cabello rojizo, sobre arte.

Tuve que quedarme fuera de la conversación.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer después de esto?" Alice finalmente preguntó cuando la mujer empezó a poner los rulos en mi cabello. A este paso iba a llevarse algo de tiempo.

"A comer. Definitivamente a comer. Estoy hambrienta, mujer. Vamos por comida mexicana o algo así."

"Mm, nachos…" Dijo Alice, sus palabras desvaneciéndose mientras pensaba en la posibilidad. Esa sencilla frase me probó que realmente era algo marihuanera.

La amaba por ello, creo.

Terminé manejando al restaurante mexicano al que íbamos. Alice tomó demasiadas copas con el estómago vacío y diré una sola cosa, nunca quiero volver a manejar su coche. De ninguna jodida manera. Me sentí como un diminuto bicho junto a las cuatro camionetas que por alguna razón querían rodearme.

Para cuando llegamos, necesitaba tequila. Pero resistí las ganas.

"Um, quería hablar contigo sobre algo," Alice empezó a decir, mirando sus uñas en un intento por no mirarme. No iba a mencionárselo porque sabía cómo se sentía, pero Alice no era así.

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias por ser tan asombrosa con Rosalie." Dio un pequeño suspiro. "Ella no tiene muchos amigos ni se divierte mucho. Fue agradable no ver enojada a mi cuñada," explicó en voz baja, ordenando agua cuando el camarero vino a la mesa. "No sé si sabes lo que pasó-"

Levanté la mano de prisa. Ninguna mujer realmente disfruta de hablar de violación y no iba a hacerla pasar por eso cuando era tan innecesario. "Sí, Edward me explicó. No sé por qué todos tienen deseos de agradecerme."

"Porque normalmente ella es una perra. Incluso conmigo y con Jasper algunas veces. En realidad, son solo Emmett y Bridget los que pueden hacer que sonría pero ayer se vio mucho más feliz de lo que la he visto en siglos. Estaba hablando en serio sobre hacer su propia lista. Creo que le da la razón de ser que le faltaba."

"Ella es madre-"

"Sí, lo es y creerías que eso sería suficiente, pero Emmett es el papá en casa. Bridge corre a él cuando se hace un raspón, no a Rosalie. Ella está haciendo el trabajo que siempre quiso hacer, por lo que por un tiempo ella se ha estado sintiendo segura," Alice suspiró, dándole una mordida a su patata frita.

"¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente?" Pregunté, sirviéndonos salsa a cada una.

"Trabaja con la oficina de turismo de Dallas. Lo que hace es tratar de conseguir bandas y eso para tocar en esta área. Organiza todo y fija los horarios. Cosas como esas, creo," dijo con una risita, "No estoy completamente segura. Solo sé que consigue muchos boletos de conciertos."

"Ese es un trabajo genial," le dije, frunciendo el ceño por lo boba que soné. Pero me encantaba mi negocio y no lo habría cambiado por nada por el mundo.

Después de eso, la conversación entró en territorio más normal. Las dos ordenamos nachos con fajitas, Alice de pollo y yo de res. Estaban decentes, no era la mejor comida que había consumido en mi vida pero sin duda no era la peor.

Después del almuerzo, fui a casa a terminar algo de trabajo. Tenía mucho qué hacer en la cuenta Crowley. Y honestamente, entre más pensaba en ella, más deseaba darle un puñetazo en el rostro a Lauren. Si no me pagaba más…

Algunas ocasiones era muy difícil ser un adulto responsable.

Como a las nueve, decidí empezar a prepararme para Edward. No estaba precisamente segura cuándo vendría, pero quería estar lista una vez que llegara aquí. Primero me refresqué, lavando mi rostro y agregando una nueva capa de desodorante. A continuación, me puse una buena capa de loción por todo el cuerpo. Y me refiero a todo el cuerpo.

Después de asegurarme que todavía tenía los bucles, me puse una delgada capa de maquillaje con un brillo labial de sabor dulce para terminar.

Lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era elegir las bragas que quería ponerme. La idea de las que estaban abiertas de la entrepierna solo me hizo sonrojar, pero sabía que este sería el mejor momento para usarlas.

No estaba segura de qué ponerme además de eso. Finalmente, después de treinta minutos, decidí que nada más esos zapatos rojos que se le hacía tan difícil resistir.

Sonreí para mí misma en el espejo, un poco orgullosa por ser tan traviesa por primera vez. Nunca hice esto con Jacob.

Me puse una bata, para que no me diera frío y empecé a encender unas cuantas velas en mi habitación. No muchas, solo tres o cuatro, para iluminar suavemente y darle un placentero olor a lavanda.

Cuando terminé de hacer todo eso, eran solo las diez de la noche.

Ahora que todos mis pequeños trabajos estaban terminados, no sabía qué hacer.

Finalmente, decidí solo sentarme sobre la cama y leer.

Eran las once y media cuando escuché la llave entrando en mi cerrojo. Solté un pequeño chillido de alegría, lancé mi libro a un lado y me quité la bata. Me levanté de prisa, mirándome al espejo que colgaba sobre mi cómoda para asegurarme de que mi brillo labios todavía estuviera bien. Aclarando mi garganta, cuadré mis hombros en un intento por ser más valiente de lo que era en realidad.

"¿Bella?" Escuché que Edward dijo en voz baja. "¿Estás despierta, amor?"

"Sí," le respondí, respirando hondo.

"Es tarde, creí que ya estarías dormida," dijo, su voz acercándose. "Espero que no me hayas esperado."

_Claro que te esperé_, mi cerebro gritó. No podría haber dormido si quisiera.

Volví a aclarar mi garganta y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. "Bueno, verás, tengo un problema."

Me puse en la entrada, Edward estaba como a metro y medio de distancia. Su boca se abrió y sus ojos se ampliaron. "Compre estás nuevas bragas pero no sé si son para mí. ¿Qué dices?"

Apoyé mi cadera contra la puerta, retorciendo en mi dedo uno de los mechones que colgaban junto a mis pechos desnudos.

"Joder," dijo con voz gruesa. Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa engreída tiraba de mis labios.

Él se veía muy bien. Su traje azul había hecho una reaparición, con una delgada corbata negra alrededor de su cuello. Estaba un poco suelta, el botón superior desabrochado. Arrojó sus llaves en una mesita auxiliar, pasando una mano por su cabello.

"¿No te gustan?" Lo dudaba.

"Me encantan," prácticamente gruñó.

Oh, nos íbamos a divertir mucho esta noche.

Me enderecé, estirando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y le sonreí con picardía. "Me alegra que te hayan gustado. Dijiste que querías ayudarme con mi lista."

"Eso dije," dijo, acercándose a mí lentamente. Se veía como si estuviera a la caza. Y yo era su presa. "Pero, creo que necesito inspeccionarlas más de cerca para asegurarme que cumplen con mis criterios para bragas _elegantes_."

"Inspecciónalas cuanto quieras," lo provoqué cuando estaba a menos de medio metro de mí. Pensé que iba a besarme, pero no, tenía otras cosas en mente.

Edward se dejó caer de rodillas frente a mí, sus manos acercándose con veneración a la tela con adornos. Las movió sobre mis caderas antes de deslizarlas hacia mi trasero, sujetándolo con fuerza. Gemí bajito, aferrándome a la puerta para evitar caerme.

Y luego colocó mi pierna sobre su hombro.

"Joder, abiertas en la entrepierna…" Lloriqueó, su voz entrecortada.

Antes que pudiera decir algo su boca estaba en mí, lamiendo todo lo que podía alcanzar. Gemí con fuerza, colocando una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras continuaba aferrándome como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

"¡Edward!" Chillé cuando se volvió demasiado, mis piernas temblando por la fuerza del poderoso orgasmo que me dio con su talentosa lengua inglesa.

Sus manos subieron delicadamente a mis caderas al enderezarme. Finalmente, se puso de pie, su boca acercándose en seguida a la mía. Con manos deseosas me acercó a él, nuestros labios estrellándose mientras yo le deshacía su corbata.

"¿Qué te parecería un poco de diversión?" Edward me susurró al oído cuando la corbata finalmente se soltó. Iba a provocar que volviera a perder el control si seguía hablando así.

En vez de darle una respuesta solo asentí, besándolo otra vez. Nunca podía tener suficiente de su sabor.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó.

"Lo que tú quieras," le aseguré, con mis labios deslizándose por su cuello.

"Tendrás que confiar en mí y hacer lo que te diga."

La gelatina de Bella volvió a aparecer por sus palabras fuertes y misteriosas.

"Confío en ti."

Nos llevó de vuelta a la cama, besándome otra vez mientras sus manos amasaban mi trasero sobre mis bragas. Cuando mis rodillas chocaron con la cama él se detuvo, dándome la vuelta despacio.

"Eres jodidamente _sexy_," gimió en mi oído, sus manos moviéndose hacia el frente para jugar con mis pechos. Se acercaron por sí solos a sus manos, deseando su atención. Él tampoco decepcionó. "¿Qué intentas hacerme con este atuendo? Maldición, casi me volví loco cuando te vi en ese umbral."

Sus dientes rozaron contra mi hombro al mismo tiempo que apartaba sus manos de mi pecho, pero pude sentirlas rozar contra mi espalda mientras quitaba la corbata de su cuello. "¿Confías en mí?" Preguntó otra vez.

"Sí."

"Cierra tus ojos," me susurró al oído antes de besarlo suavemente.

Colocó su corbata en mis ojos, envolviéndola dos veces con fuerza antes de atarla en la parte de atrás. "Dime que me detenga y lo haré," me dijo al oído, "Pero hasta entonces, voy a jugar contigo."

"Sí," lloriqueé, aunque no estaba segura a qué estaba diciendo que sí. En ese momento, habría hecho lo que él quisiera.

"Pon tus manos sobre la cama e inclínate."

Hice lo que me pidió, inclinándome hacia la cama. Pude sentir la oleada de aire frío sobre mi piel húmeda al hacerlo. Después de escuchar que algo caía al suelo, sentí los dedos de Edward en mí.

"Eso es precioso. Y estás tan tersa. ¿Te lo hiciste por mí?"

"Sí," le dije en voz baja.

En vez de decir algo sentí su lengua pasar sobre mí. Di un gritito por la sorpresa, mis piernas abriéndose un poco más para no perder el equilibrio.

Escuché ruido detrás de mí antes de sentir sus dedos en mis tobillos. "Y estos malditos zapatos rojos. El otro día te dije lo que me hacían. Eres muy traviesa."

Sacudí mi trasero en su dirección con una risita, solo para ganarme una nalgada.

Demonios _sí_.

"Quédate quieta," dijo, hablando contra mi muslo antes de darle una mordida. Gemí ruidosamente, empujándome hacia atrás hacia su toque. Su lengua pasó sobre la mordida y subió entre mis piernas, primero sobre la tela y luego sobre mi piel.

De repente, sus dedos se introdujeron en mí mientras su otra mano agarraba mi cabello. No estaba segura cómo lo hizo, pero no iba a cuestionar sus métodos. Podía hacer lo que quisiera en ese momento.

"Quiero sentir cómo te corres sobre mis dedos," me dijo, besando el centro de mi espalda antes de pasar su lengua por ella. "¿Crees que puedo hacer que te corras en ellos? De verdad, quiero sentir la forma en que te ciñes en torno a ellos. Quiero sentir que hagas un desastre sobre ellos."

Gemí, empujando de nuevo hacia atrás. "Sí."

"Me gusta cómo dices esa palabra. Voy a hacer que la digas mucho más en los próximos minutos," dijo presumido. Aunque no estaba segura si era presumir cuando era la maldita verdad.

Era dueño de mi cuerpo y podía obligarlo a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Edward curveó sus dedos dentro de mí, entrando y saliendo despacio pero con un poco de fuerza. Una y otra vez tocó un punto muy dentro de mí que hacía temblar mis muslos y mi cuerpo arquearse para encontrar sus caricias. Mi boca se abrió cuando jadeé por el placer, ya sensible por lo de antes.

"Córrete para mí, cariño," dijo, masajeando suavemente mi trasero cubierto por la tela. "Eso es. Déjate llevar. Déjame sentirte."

"¡Mierda! ¡Sí! ¡Oh, DIOS!" Grité. Lo único que evitaba que me desplomara al suelo eran los dedos de Edward que seguían dentro de mí. Podía sentir que me ceñía a su alrededor, exprimiéndolos. Él murmuró de placer, agachándose para besar el centro de mi espalda.

"¿Se sintió bien?"

"Mucho," lloriqueé pero entonces lo escuché chasqueándome suavemente su lengua.

"Tus bragas son un desastre. Creo que tendrán que irse y creo que sé exactamente qué quiero hacer con ellas."

Comenzó a tirar de la tela bajándola por mis muslos, cayendo de nuevo de rodillas para lamer ligeramente mis labios al sacar cada pie con un zapato de tacón. Me sobresalté, por las ondas de choque bajando por mis pantorrillas.

"¿Puedes aguantar más?" Preguntó en voz baja pero con seriedad.

"Sí, por favor," gemí. "Más."

"Oh dios," le escuché decir antes de escuchar movimiento. Solo podía esperar que se estuviera desvistiendo. Después de un par de minutos, me dio otra orden. "Ponte de rodillas sobre la cama, con tu rostro pegado al colchón, y pon tus manos detrás de tu espalda."

Tuve que hacer algunas maniobras pero lo hice. Él agarró mis muñecas, uniéndolas con delicadeza. Después de un minuto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba atando mis manos con mis bragas.

Oh. Que. Me. Jodan.

Después del ruido del aluminio rompiéndose, sentí que Edward se frotaba contra mi muy mojado y caliente centro. Gimió bajito, descansando su otra mano en mi espalda. "Esta es una fantasía hecha realidad, Bella. Eres muy _sexy_. Quiero follarte. ¿Puedo follarte, Bella? Con fuerza y rapidez."

"Sí."

"Dímelo, por favor, quiero escucharlo de tus labios," ordenó, frotando su cabeza contra mi entrada. Le habría sido muy fácil entrar, un pequeño empujón y me abriría de una forma en que solo él podía.

"Fóllame, Edward. Fóllame con tanta fuerza y tan rápido como quieras. Te quiero dentro de mí, por favor," lloriqueé, mis pechos rozando con el colchón. Casi era como si también me estuviera provocando, con cada roce a mis pezones se ponían imposiblemente duros.

Entonces me penetró con fuerza, los dos gritando por el alivio. Me sentía muy llena, mi estómago tan repleto de placer porque me tomara de esta forma. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que perdiera de nuevo el control y esperaba en Dios que Edward se me uniera en la placentera caída.

Sus fuertes dedos sujetaron con fuerza mis caderas, enterrándose en mi carne mientras me tomaba una y otra vez. Mi piel se erizó mientras mis dedos se enroscaban. Uno de mis zapatos de tacón se cayó con la fuerza del movimiento, piel golpeando contra piel de la mejor forma posible.

"¡Sí!" Grité cuando aumentó el ritmo. Enterré mi rostro en el colchón, el sonido de mis gemidos amortiguados en el aire, mezclados con los gemidos de él por el placer.

"Por favor, joder, córrete," empezó a suplicar. "Casi estoy ahí. Córrete en mi polla."

¿Esas palabras, con ese acento? Mi cuerpo automáticamente le dio lo que quería.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó, cayendo hacia adelante contra mi espalda. Nos quedamos quietos por un largo rato, solo recuperando el aliento. Poco a poco Edward empezó a moverse, besó mi espalda y luego mis muñecas al mismo tiempo que las libraba de sus confines. Luego salió de mí, tirando en seguida el condón a la basura. Me rodé sobre mi espalda, quitándome el otro zapato de tacón y retirando su corbata de mis ojos. Edward yacía en la cama conmigo, desnudo y agotado pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Hola."

"Hola," dije con una risita, rodándome hacia él. Me abrazó con fuerza, besando ligeramente la cima de mi cabello. "_Wow_."

"Muy _wow_," agregó, riéndose en mi cabello. "Dios mío, eso fue intenso."

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que sabría qué es pervertido cuando lo viera?"

"¿Sí?"

"Creo que lo vi."

Edward sonrió con picardía. "Oh, nena. Todavía no has visto nada."

* * *

_**Uff, ¡qué calor! *se abanica con la mano* y no ayuda que mientras traducía, al llegar a la parte donde Edward le dice que es muy traviesa 'so naughty', me imaginé a Rob cuando dijo eso en un video reciente de sus entrevistas de The Lighthouse, y con ese perfecto acento inglés, se los pondré en el grupo para que lo vean a las que les interese. Sí, sí, sí, sé que a algunas les gustas sus boludos musculosos, sorry a mí me gusta mi flaquito :P En fin, para las que se preguntaban cuándo iba a seguir Bella con su lista, ejem, vaya forma de tachar cosas de la lista, algo así también mencionó mi querida Beta jejeje. Aunque antes tuvo que sufrir jajaja, esas depiladas eran un martirio, gracias a Dios ya existen otros métodos. Pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para poder leer pronto el próximo, como siempre se los he repetido, sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a continuar, no echen en saco roto estos recordatorios, si se los digo, es porque es así. Por ustedes sigo aquí, y nada más. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: paupau1, elynava, Paola Lightwood, Esal, Jade HSos, JessMel, weirdandmore, Mel ACS, MarianaAlai, Gabriela Cullen, Maribel 1925, Vrigny, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, lagie, somas, Tecupi, Adriu, freedom2604, PRISOL, merce, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, AngieSCullen, alejandra1987, Lectora de Fics, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, tulgarita, Leah De Call, BereB, YessyVL13, Kriss21, Yoliki, Manligrez, cavendano13, seelie lune, angryc, Katie D.B, bbluelilas, ariyasy, Pam Malfoy Black, EriCastelo, jupy, Marce Ortiz, Bealnum, terewee, piligm, Say's, Vanenaguilar, AnnieOR, Lizdayanna, glow0718, lauritacullenswan, Mafer, aliceforever85, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, MariePrewettMellark, rjnavajas, sandy56, E-Chan Cullen, injoa, Bertlin, lunadragneel15, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	19. Ojos morados y cerveza

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Ojos morados y cerveza**

La semana pasó casi de la misma forma, con Edward o yo durmiendo en la casa del otro, teniendo mucho sexo y simplemente… pasando tiempo juntos. No queríamos ir a ninguna parte. Nos gustaba la pequeña burbuja que habíamos creado para nosotros.

Eso no quiere decir que no trabajáramos. Lo hacíamos. Yo hacía ejercicio y al parecer, Edward corría que era como se mantenía en forma. También empecé mis cursos de defensa personal.

Todo iba bien hasta la tercera clase.

Francamente, era algo difícil tomar en serio a Aro con su ceceo. Seguía imaginándolo en vestido como en _Halloween_.

"Ahora, qué vamos a hacer," Aro empezó a decir, caminando por ahí con una expresión seria en su rostro. "Vamos a practicar dando golpes. Ya les hemos enseñado lo básico sobre cómo escapar. Pero en ocasiones eso no es suficiente. Cada una de ustedes va a tomar un saco de boxeo y me gustaría que lo golpearan cincuenta veces. Justo como les enseñé, señoritas."

Llevaba unos veinte golpes cuando mis manos comenzaron a doler, pero no era muy molesto. La mujer junto a mí refunfuñaba que era demasiado y que ya tenía una maldita idea. Solo me hizo reír. No me importaba hacerlo.

Apenas estaba considerando tal vez inscribirme en una clase de artes marciales cuando la mujer refunfuñona hizo algo asombroso. Golpeó con demasiada fuera y se tropezó con sus propios pies. Y luego conmigo. Estaba en proceso de dar un golpe cuando se tambaleó hacia mí y se topó conmigo, lanzando mi puño de vuelta hacia mí.

Y justo en mi ojo.

Aterricé en el piso y el dolor punzante en el lado derecho de mi rostro comenzó al instante.

"Oh, mierda," me quejé, tendida en el suelo. Veía seis de todo y estaba muy segura que no se supone que fuera así. Para nada. Y tampoco me agradó.

"¡Bella!" Aro gritó en el fondo. La vieja malhumorada que se tropezó conmigo ya se había levantado y seguía quejándose de los golpes. Ni siquiera se disculpó. La habría golpeado si hubiese podido averiguar cuál de las tres que veía era la verdadera. Ni siquiera estaba segura que se hubiera dado cuenta del daño que provocó.

"Ay," murmuré, frotando mi frente.

"¿Está consciente?" Alguien preguntó a mí alrededor. Habría rodado los ojos si no doliera tanto.

"Sí, lo está," le dije, tratando de sentarme pero alguien me volvió a acostar.

"Puede que te hayas lastimado. Debo insistir en que te recuestes," dijo Aro, frotando mi hombro. "Alguien vaya por la enfermera del gimnasio. La necesitamos de inmediato."

"Estoy bien," le dije, tratando de nuevo de sentarme. Aro no me lo permitió. Tal vez mejor podría golpearlo a él. Solamente había dos de él en mi línea de visión, así que tenía una oportunidad entre dos de darle de verdad.

"Clase, ¿qué les parece si terminamos por hoy? Las veré a todas el jueves," dijo Aro en voz alta, agitando sus manos para ahuyentar a todas las mujeres que se cernían sobre mí. No estaba segura qué estaban viendo, de todos modos. No era como si estuviera haciendo acrobacias o algo así.

"¿Cómo te sientes, querida?" El hombre dijo al tomar mi mano, apretándola con fuerza.

"Estoy molesta," solté y él me dio una sonrisita. "Creo que puedo sentarme."

Se encogió de hombros, tirándome de mí para sentarme. Cuando lo hice, mi cabeza dio vueltas por el dolor pero no fue horrible. Había tenido conmociones cerebrales antes y esta no era una. Era solo un dolor de cabeza. Miré a Aro y frunció el ceño. "Oh, _mi_."

"¿Qué?"

"Tu ojo se está hinchando y empieza a cambiar de color. Debes haberte golpeado con fuerza."

"En este momento me duele un poco la cabeza y apostaría que tendré un moretón, pero creo que estoy bien. ¿Puedo irme?" Pregunté en frustración, sintiéndome como si estuviera de nuevo en el instituto. Era un adulto y debería haber podido hacer lo que quisiera, pero no parecía importar en este momento.

"No, primero debo hacer que la enfermera te revise. Tenemos que presentar un informe."

"La mujer que cayó sobre mí no tuvo que presentar un informe," me quejé como una niña ya que me iban a tratar como una.

"Ella solo se cayó. No se lastimó. Tú tienes contusiones visibles y tal vez tengamos que llevarte al hospital," explicó.

"No necesito ir al hospital," declaré, cruzando los brazos y resoplando ruidosamente.

Una bonita morena con uniforme blanco entró hecha una furia. "¿Qué pasó, Aro?" Preguntó de prisa, arrodillándose junto a mí. Estaba actuando como si me brotara sangre de la cabeza. Lo que no era así.

Después de treinta minutos de evaluación y llenar un informe, determinaron que estaría bien. Solo tendría un ojo morado.

Uno horrible, para esto.

La defensa personal tampoco era para mí, al parecer. O tal vez era Aro. Simplemente estaba maldito.

Cuando llegué a mi coche fruncí el ceño cuando miré el espejo retrovisor. Mi ojo no estaba completamente cerrado todavía pero pronto lo estaría. Le eché un vistazo al reloj y suspiré ruidosamente. Se supone que Edward estaría en una boda hasta casi las nueve esa noche y eran solo las ocho. Decidí mandarle un mensaje de texto para que pudiera llamarme más tarde.

_Tengo un ojo morado. Voy a casa a lamerme las heridas. ¿Me llamas más tarde, por favor? _

Treinta segundos después el teléfono sonó. "¿Qué _demonios_ quieres decir con que tienes un ojo morado?" Preguntó con fuerte acento.

"Solo eso," le dije con un suspiro. "Había una vieja malhumorada en la clase de defensa personal y ella se cayó haciendo que me golpeara con mi propio puño."

"¿Te _golpeaste_ con tu puño?"

"Sí."

"¿En el rostro?" Preguntó como si estuviera sorprendido por todo el asunto. Era yo después de todo. A nadie debería sorprenderle.

"Sí," suspiré otra vez en frustración. Estaba suspirando mucho. "Lamento haberte interrumpido en la boda. Debería dejarte volver a trabajar."

"No, no," dijo rápidamente. "La boda fue… interrumpida. La exnovia se presentó y las damas la pisotearon. En este momento estoy en el supermercado. Iba a sorprenderte."

"Oh," le dije con una suave risita. "¿Es la primera vez que pasa algo como eso?"

"Difícilmente," dijo con un resoplido. "Mira, ya casi termino. Por qué no vas a mi casa y trataré de hacerte sentir un poco mejor."

"Vas a necesitar mucho licor para lograr eso," murmuré casi para mí misma. Él se rio entre dientes, escuchándome.

"Creo que puedo hacer eso. Terminaré en unos diez minutos. ¿Te veré allá?"

"Te veré allá," le dije en voz baja.

Todo lo que quería en este momento era acurrucarme entre sus brazos e irme a dormir. Oficialmente, había sido uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Aunque supongo que todo el que se golpea a sí mismo en el rostro está teniendo un mal día.

Me tomó unos quince minutos llegar al departamento de Edward, pero él todavía no había llegado. Me recosté en mi asiento, escuchando música al intentar que mi dolor de cabeza desapareciera. Definitivamente no estaba funcionado.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar nuevamente y gemí en frustración, "¿Hola?"

"¡Hola, pequeña! ¿Cómo estás?" Mi madre preguntó alegremente.

Porque ella era exactamente lo que necesitaba para mi dolor de cabeza. "Bien, mamá," le mentí, sin deseos de explicarle todo. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

"¡Excelente!" Dijo felizmente. "¿Qué vas a hacer dentro un par de semanas?"

"Trabajar, hacer ejercicio. Ese tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué?" Dije recelosa. De por sí no me gustaba a dónde se dirigía esto.

"Bueno, Phil y yo vamos a ir a Australia en Navidad, así que decidimos visitarte un par de días ya que no vamos a estar en esas fechas. Tener una Navidad anticipada. ¿Qué te parece eso?" Preguntó. Ella estaba genuinamente emocionada por esto. Sonreí levemente.

Aunque mi madre me molestaba a veces, seguía siendo mi madre y no la había visto en siglos. "Sí, me parece genial, mamá."

Edward se estacionó junto a mí y al instante frunció el ceño cuando se asomó al interior de mi coche. Le di una sonrisa y señalé el teléfono. Asintió, mostrándome que entendía y fue a sacar las cosas de su maletero.

"Así que, pensamos hacerlo el catorce y el quince. ¿Está bien?"

"Claro, mamá. Eso sería grandioso. Mira, mi novio acaba de llegar y necesita que lo ayude a meter los comestibles."

"¿Novio? ¿Desde cuándo te conseguiste un novio? ¿Es ese muchacho con el que estabas teniendo problemas en _Halloween_?"

"¡Mamá!" Grité, riéndome. "En serio… privacidad. ¿Sabes lo que es? Escucha, de verdad tengo que irme a ayudarle. Hablaré contigo después."

"¡Bien! Pero esta conversación no ha terminado."

"Eso imaginé," sonreí con suficiencia. "Adiós, Renee."

Lo primero que salió de la boca de Edward cuando posó sus ojos en mí fue, "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?"

Puso sus manos en mis mejillas, examinando mi rostro con cuidado. Sonreí levemente, girándome para besar su palma. "Estoy mejor ahora que estoy contigo."

Frunció el ceño, sin gustarle mi respuesta por alguna razón. Solo me estiré y dejé un beso en su mejilla. "Vamos adentro," dijo finalmente, alejándome del maletero antes de que pudiera agarrar algo.

"Puedo cargar algo," me quejé.

"Yo me encargo. Ve a sentarte en el sofá y yo subiré el resto. ¿Ya comiste algo?" Preguntó, poniendo unas cuantas bolsas de tela para compras llenas de cosas sobre la mesa del comedor.

"No, todavía no. Iba a comer después de clase," le informé.

"Bueno," sonrió. "Volveré en seguida. Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

Volvió a entrar, cerrando la puerta rápidamente con su pie. Me acerqué para ayudarlo a llevar todo al refrigerador y me sorprendió un poco que esta vez no me alejara. En vez de eso, empezó a colocar botellas en una pequeña hilera.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Diez cervezas de diez países diferentes. Está en tu lista. Decidí que ya que iba a salir del trabajo tan temprano, entonces podía sorprenderte. También conseguí todo para preparar hamburguesas para cenar."

"¡Oh! Edward…" Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Esto es increíble."

"¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta," lo corregí, besando su mejilla. "Pondré estás en el refrigerador."

"Yo las pongo. Hay un par que se supone se sirven tibias."

Arrugué mi nariz pero me encogí de hombros. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" Le pregunté.

"Ve a sentarte al sofá y te llevaré un paquete de hielo para tu ojo. ¿Quieres aspirina?"

Fui a sentarme en su sofá porque no tenía deseos de discutir con él a estas alturas. Mi cabeza me dolía de todos modos. "Sí, por favor."

Volvió unos minutos más tarde con una pequeña bolsa de hielo envuelta en una toalla, con aspirina y un enorme vaso de agua. Me tomé la pastilla antes de recostarme en su sofá y poner la bolsa en mi ojo. Él hizo un pequeño puchero al ver mi rostro amoratado antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y dejar un beso en mis labios.

"Desearía poder hacer que te sientas mejor."

"Me estás haciendo sentir mejor."

Besó mi frente suavemente. "Voy a empezar a preparar la cena. Tú relájate. Iniciaremos la cata de cerveza justo después, ¿te parece bien?"

"¿Por qué presiento que realmente me voy a emborrachar?" Me eché a reír y él se rio entre dientes.

"Es una cata. No se supone que te las bebas todas."

"Se _supone _que no," murmuré. "Ya lo veremos."

Aproximadamente unos treinta minutos después, una cena de hamburguesas con queso en bollos de trigo con miel con kétchup y mayonesa hechas en casa, llegó a la mesa. Cuando Edward me dijo que preparaba la mayor parte de lo que consumía, no estaba bromeando. También hizo una ensalada de espinaca con nueces y fresas, con una vinagreta dulce.

Dios bendiga al hombre que sabe cocinar.

"Esto está muy bueno," gemí. Creerías que había dicho algo obsceno por la forma en que Edward se sonrojó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Come," dijo, "vas a necesitar algo en tu estómago para evitar que te emborraches como una cuba."

"¿Y si quiero emborracharme como una cuba?" Hice un ligero puchero, haciéndolo reír.

"Compórtate y come."

Teníamos cerveza de Inglaterra, Jamaica, Canadá, Suiza, Alemania, Francia, Italia, Japón, China, y la India.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Fruncí el ceño, tratando de no escupir la cerveza de Jamaica. "Esta es asquerosa."

Edward se echó a reír, su rostro un poco sonrojado. Nos habíamos tomado cinco botellas entre los dos hasta ahora y al parecer Edward era un peso ligero. Eso me agradaba, y mucho.

"Traté de advertirte," dijo con una risita. "Pero oh _no_, no puede saber TAN mal."

"¡Te creo ahora!" Hice una pequeña mueca, alejando la cerveza de mí. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Verdadera cerveza."

"Pensé que estábamos bebiendo _verdadera_ cerveza." Rodé mis ojos.

"De acuerdo, una mejor cerveza entonces," se rio entre dientes, deslizando la cerveza inglesa tibia hacia mí. Levanté una ceja en su dirección. "Pruébala."

"Tú pruébala," le dije, casi como una niña.

"Me encanta esta cosa," se echó a reír, tomando un trago antes de pasármela. "¿Ves? No pasa nada. Pruébala."

Y para mi sorpresa, estaba realmente buena. Se puso un poco presumido sobre eso.

Al final de la noche, habíamos compartido seis botellas. Edward se tomó él solo la canadiense y a mí me gustó la de India cuando a él no. Las otras dos, la jamaiquina y la italiana no sabían bien. Para nada.

En general, mi favorita fue la de Suiza. Para Edward era la inglesa, imagínate.

"Tienen toda una sección de cerveza," Edward me explicó, recargándose en el sofá, con su brazo sobre mis hombros. "Fue algo difícil elegir. Probablemente podría haber comprado otras diez más."

"Tal vez en otra ocasión," le dije, acurrucándome en su costado. Nos quedamos callados por un largo tiempo y casi creí que se había quedado dormido cuando lo sentí tensarse ligeramente.

"Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?"

"¿Algo está mal?" Pregunté, mirándolo con una ligera mueca. Pasó de extremadamente relajado a muy nervioso, muy rápidamente.

"Espero que no. Um, quería pedirte algo."

"Adelante."

"Bueno, mis padres van a venir a la ciudad para Navidad y voy a volver con ellos para pasar el Año Nuevo. Normalmente trabajaría, pero insistieron mucho en que los visitara. Y, bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a Londres conmigo. Ya hablé con mi padres al respecto y a ellos les encantaría que fueras a visitarlos, sobre todo cuando les conté que siempre has querido ir a Londres y—" No paraba de hablar. Puse mi mano en su boca.

"¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya a Europa contigo?" Asintió, con mis dedos todavía contra su boca. "¿En serio?"

Finalmente, besó las yemas de mis dedos, asintiendo. "¿Por favor?"

"Me encantaría."

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Fantástico! Genial, bien," dijo, viéndose nervioso otra vez.

"¿Hay algo más?" Pregunté con una ceja levantada.

"Ya compré tu boleto para que pudiéramos estar en el mismo vuelo a un lado del otro. No quise arriesgarme a que no lo estuviéramos. Y son completamente reembolsables, de modo que si no quieres ir, de verdad está bien, y pensé en preguntártelo cuando estuvieras embriagada para—"

Me eché a reír, cubriendo su boca una vez más. "Eso es muy dulce, Edward. Y considerado. Te lo devolveré."

Sacudió su cabeza, provocando que frunciera el ceño. "Es parte de tu regalo de Navidad."

"¡Edward, no puedes pagarlo!" Le dije. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, me arrepentí de decirlas. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su boca se transformó en una mueca, algo que nunca antes había visto en él.

"Me doy cuenta que mi línea de trabajo no está tan bien remunerada como la tuya, pero no soy pobre. Puedo pagar esto. Podría vivir en un lugar más lindo si quisiera. Es solo que he tratado de ahorrar dinero para el futuro. Para una casa. Para una familia. Simplemente… _para todo_."

"No quise decirlo así," suspiré, odiando que obviamente había herido sus sentimientos. "Es solo que estoy muy acostumbrada a cuidar de mí misma. No estoy acostumbrada a que alguien más cuide de mí."

"Tendrás que acostumbrarte," dijo, levantando mi barbilla para que lo mirara a sus líquidos ojos verdes. Estaban agitados por la emoción, con un torrente detrás de ellos. "Planeo consentirte de todas las formas posibles. Ahora, di que sí. Di que irás conmigo a Londres."

"Iré contigo a Londres," le dije, envolviendo mis dedos alrededor de su cuello antes de atraerlo para un beso.

Antes que nuestros labios se tocaran él habló bajito, "Y el boleto es parte de tu regalo de Navidad de mi parte. Sin más discusiones al respecto."

Me eché a reír, "Bien. Pero encontraré la forma de devolvértelo."

"No lo dudo," susurró antes de besarme con intensidad. No fue mucho después que me llevó a la cama, haciéndome el amor aunque tenía un ojo morado. Tal vez fue por eso. Fue gentil y tierno y no pude haber pedido más. Fue una excelente manera de evitar que pensara en el dolor.

La mañana siguiente fui a casa a trabajar. Odiaba irme a las ocho de la mañana. De verdad, tenía mucho qué hacer. En particular, porque tenía que pensar en un regalo de Navidad más grande para Edward. Camisetas y chucherías eran una cosa y estaban muy bien, pero no era suficiente. Ni por asomo.

Pero, tenía una idea y con suerte, podía terminarla antes de Navidad.

Era alrededor del mediodía y estaba por tomar un descanso para almorzar cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era mi padre. Era algo extraño escuchar de él al mediodía y un poco de pánico se apoderó de mí. "¿Hola?" Dije con calma, esperando que no se mostrara mi miedo.

"¡Hola, _Birdie_!" Dijo alegremente. "Estaba en tu parte de la ciudad y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañar a tu querido y viejo papá a comer algo."

"¡Oh!" Dije aliviada. Cuando eres la hija de un oficial de policía siempre te preocupas. "Sí, eso sería genial. Justo iba a comer. ¿Quieres ir por algo de barbacoa? No he la he comido en siglos."

"Eres de los míos. Pasaré a recogerte en cinco minutos."

"De acuerdo. Te veré entonces."

Me levanté y de prisa me cambié con mejor ropa. Aunque ya me había duchado, todavía traía puesta una de las camisetas de Edward que le había robado en la mañana. Me puse una camiseta de tirantes y una camisa de manga larga sobre esa antes de ponerme unos _jeans _y unos tenis. Recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo desordenada, frunciendo el ceño al ver mi ojo en el espejo. Se veía peor que antes.

Tal vez Charlie no lo notaría…

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASO A TU ROSTRO?!" Gritó en saludo. "¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Fue ese tipo con el que tenías problemas? Le patearé a ese rufián su inútil trasero. ¡Nunca encontrarán su cuerpo!"

Me eché a reír, rodando los ojos por su dramatismo. "No, no fue Edward. Ese es el nombre del rufián inútil. Empecé a tomar un curso de defensa personal en mi gimnasio y una vieja loca se cayó sobre mí e hizo que yo misma me golpeara en el rostro."

"No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?" Dijo, mirándome con seriedad.

"Charlie, en primer lugar, si un hombre me golpeara le habría echado gas pimienta. En segundo, Edward nunca golpearía a una mujer, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Y tercero, ¿me conoces? ¿Conoces mi suerte? En serio, ¿podría inventar una historia así?"

Lo pensó por un momento, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. "Niña, también lo hiciste _bien_."

"¿Verdad?" Le dije, frotando ese lado de mi rostro. "Esa mierda duele también," le dije, riéndome entre dientes. "Edward se asustó cuando lo vio."

"Entonces, ¿supongo que las cosas están bien con el muchacho?" Dijo, acomodando el cinto de su arma. "Ya que ahora sé su nombre."

Me reí entre dientes al ver su actitud de _'Soy un policía y puedo hacerlo desaparecer'_. "Sí, están estupendamente. Ahora, tengo hambre. Vámonos."

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, ordené algo de pollo con frituras de maíz y una ensalada grande. Mi padre ordenó toda una bandeja de costillas con un poco de camarones a la barbacoa. Revolví mi té dulce con mi pajilla, pensando en algunas cosas que necesitaba decirle a mi papá.

"¿Qué piensas, cariño?"

Me encogí de hombros. "En un par de cosas. Antes que nada, en que mi mamá y Phil vienen a la ciudad en un par de semanas. Van a salir de viaje para Navidad así que quieren celebrarla por anticipado."

Asintió pensativamente antes de tomar un trago de su cerveza. "Dijiste que un par de cosas. ¿Qué más?"

"Voy a ir a Londres para el Año Nuevo."

Mi padre levantó una ceja, mirándome sorprendido. "¿En serio?"

"Edward me invitó a ir con él y le dije que sí. Es desde el veintiséis hasta el dos de enero."

"_Wow_. Ese es un gran paso. Salir del país con alguien, quiero decir," dijo pensativo. "Aunque suena divertido."

Me alegró tanto que mi padre reaccionara tan bien. Estaba un poco nerviosa pensando que me daría un sermón sobre ser responsable o algo así. Entonces lo comprendí… Charlie, aunque cometía errores, realmente pensaba en mí como un adulto.

Me hizo sonreí.

Tomé un sorbo de mi té para ocultar la sonrisa antes de responderle, "Sí, suena divertido."

* * *

_**¡Pobre, Bella! Patosa como ella sola jajajaja. Ahora con un ojo morado. Menos mal que Charlie le creyó, sino ahora Edward sería el del ojo morado. ¡Y nos vamos a Londres! Otra cosa de la lista que Edward le ayudará a Bella a tachar, pero bueno, no sin antes conocer a los suegros en Navidad. Ese encuentro será interesante :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como en otras ocasiones, les recuerdo que de ustedes depende que leamos pronto el siguiente. Usen el cuadrito que está terminando el capítulo y dejen su review, solo tienen que escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar, no les cuenta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo y si nos alienta a seguir haciendo esto para divertirlas. No lo olviden. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: dushakis, Elenear28, pameita, bealnum, aliceforever85, rjnavajas, YessyVL13, Smedina, terewee, lagie, Paola Lightwood, BereB, sandy56, alejandra1987, Vrigny, patymdn, Merce, Tecupi, saraipineda44, angryc, Sully YM, Adriu, bbluelilas, freedom2604, AnnieOR, EriCastelo, Bertlin, Marie Sellory, Andre Ojeda, calvialexa, Katie D.B, seelie lune, cavendano13, ori-cullen-swan, Alizce, jupy, Lizdayanna, MarianaAlai, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Gabriela Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, Leah De Call, PRISOL, Pili, somas, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Lectora de Fics, Tata XOXO, Mafer, glow0718, injoa, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, lauritacullenswan, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el pronto, que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	20. Dónde hay un agujero lo necesitas?

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**¿Dónde hay un agujero cuando necesitas uno? **

Dos semanas pasaron volando, casi literalmente. Edward y yo habíamos estado juntos ya por más de un mes y no lo cambiaría por nada. Me encantaba estar con él. Me daba algo que esperar con ansias todos los días.

Aunque tenía que admitir que nuestros horarios de trabajo casi nunca se compaginaban. Por lo general él estaba libre durante las mañanas de la semana cuando yo trabajaba más y él trabajaba durante los fines de semana cuando yo intentaba tomármelo con calma. Me encontré tratando de adaptarme a él lo que estaba bien para mí.

Siempre que no estaba con él, hacía mucho. Me daba la inspiración para terminar mi día.

Los sitios web ya no eran mi vida y eso me encantaba.

"¿Algo que deba saber sobre tu madre?" Edward preguntó mientras preparábamos mi departamento. Se había quedado a dormir conmigo ya que ese día no tenía que trabajar porque era jueves. Por lo general, era uno de sus días con menos trabajo.

Me acerqué a él, ajustando su corbata en silencio. Traía puesto un lindo traje negro con una bonita corbata de seda azul. Hacía que se viera extremadamente guapo y muy profesional. También pensé que era lindo que haya elegido su corbata para que combinara con mi vestido.

Casi me hizo sentir como si fuéramos al baile de graduación, no a un restaurante elegante para cenar con mi madre y mi padrastro.

"Um, no la llames señora o algo parecido. Solo Renee. Solía ser una maestra y está muy feliz de ya no serlo. Phil va a pagar la cuenta, así que ni siquiera la mires. Realmente le cabrea cuando alguien más paga. Es dueño de un equipo de béisbol en Florida, pero te juro que en este momento no recuerdo el nombre. Es de las ligas menores. No te preocupes, él te lo dirá."

"Está bien," dijo despacio, acomodando mi cuello por mí. Bajó sus manos por mis costados, acercándome a él.

Había vuelto a esa tienda _vintage_ con Alice para elegir unos cuantos vestidos para las fiestas. El que traía puesto era mi favorito. Era un vestido azul estilo 'ama de casa' de los años cincuenta con mangas campana cortas y un cinturón alrededor de mi cintura. Se ensanchaba en mis caderas y me llegaba a media pantorrilla. Incluso tenía unas enaguas por debajo.

A Edward le encantó. Y los zapatos de tacón que llevaba puestos con él.

Era una imagen sumamente ardiente.

Algunas veces él me hacía sentir como una Cenicienta y se lo dije. Edward solo sonrió. Besó mi cuello, atento de no correr mi lápiz labial rojo brillante.

Era un buen hombre que sabía que no debía joder el maquillaje de una mujer sin que se lo pidiera, sobre todo cuando ella se tardó treinta minutos en aplicarlo.

"Y los halagos hacen maravillas," le informé, sacudiendo sus hombros. "Mi madre es superficial y le encantará. Alimenta su ego y la tendrás comiendo de tu mano."

Se rio entre dientes, besando nuevamente mi cuello. "¿Los halagos funcionan en ti?"

"Edward, ya te metiste en mis bragas. No tienes que esforzarte tanto," le dije bromeando. Se echó a reír, inclinándome hacia atrás y besando de nuevo mi piel desnuda. Sus labios estaban cálidos y suaves, sus manos fuertes contra mi cintura.

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que sepas lo mucho que te deseo… todo el tiempo," dijo entre su aliento contra mi cuello.

"Lo sé," le dije, con un ligero escalofrío bajando por mi espalda. Si no tenía cuidado iba a terminar cancelando para poder meterme en _sus_ pantalones.

"Vámonos, o llegaremos tarde."

"¡Pero, quiero llegar tarde!" Le dije, dando de pisotones cuando me llevó a la sala antes de que pudiera comérmelo. Se rio alegremente, apretando mi mano. "Mi mamá siempre llega tarde. No le importará."

"Sí, pero quiero dar una buena impresión. Esta es la primera vez que conozco a alguien de tu familia y quiero agradarles."

"Te amarán," le dije con una sonrisa, acomodando un poco su cabello. "Demonios, mi mamá probablemente intentará robarte de todos modos. Ella es más asaltacunas que yo."

"¡No eres una asaltacunas!" Soltó un resoplido. "¡No soy tan joven y tú no eres muy vieja!"

"¿¡No _muy_ vieja!?" Le dije, golpeándolo con mi bolso como si realmente estuviera enojada. En seguida, pudo ver que estaba jugando. "Te mostraré lo que es vieja. Voy a golpearte con mi andador."

"¿Necesito conseguirte una silla de ruedas, abuela?" Preguntó de forma encantadora al salir por la puerta antes que yo.

Le di una fuerte nalgada en el trasero, provocando que diera ese grito de _Goofy _que amaba tanto. Se frotó el trasero todo el trayecto mientras bajaba el ascensor. Levanté mi barbilla, pretendiendo estar molesta.

"Te lo mereces, hijito." Definitivamente iba a desquitarme después y lo esperaba con ganas.

Llegamos al excesivamente caro restaurante especializado en carnes aproximadamente una hora después, el tráfico era un infierno. E incluso con eso, esperamos en el bar a Renee y Phil unos quince minutos.

Phil se veía tan guapo como siempre con su traje a rayas y cabello negro peinado hacia atrás. Su piel era de un color aceitunado oscuro por estar tanto al sol y sus ojos eran de un vivo azul deslumbrante. De verdad, era un hombre bien parecido y mi mamá tuvo suerte en conseguirlo. Apenas estaba a mitad de sus treinta pero le había ido muy bien.

Él me saludó primero dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla antes de estrechar la mano de Edward. Pero, mi mamá no estaba por ningún lado.

"¿Dónde está mamá?"

"En el tocador." Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. "Dijo que se sentía mal del estómago. Nos alcanzará en la mesa. Me pidió que le ordenáramos un Martini."

"Entendido." Asentí, siguiendo a la anfitriona a nuestra mesa. Phil ordenó una botella de vino para el resto de nosotros y un Martini para su esposa, sucio con aceitunas extra.

"Así que, ¿cómo va el negocio, Bella?" Phil preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

"¡Excelente! Muy bien. De hecho, he tenido que poner un límite a cuántos clientes más puedo tomar. Tengo mis manos realmente llenas."

"¿Alguna vez has considerado expandirte? ¿Conseguir algunos ayudantes y espacio de oficina?" Dijo con un tono algo así como de negocios. Habíamos hablado antes de eso. "Siempre podría ayudarte."

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte," me sonrojé. "Aunque, por ahora, realmente estoy disfrutando esto. Tal vez en el futuro, pero justo ahora es perfecto así."

"Eso es excelente. Es bueno saber lo que puedes manejar," dijo, asintiendo con su cabeza pensativo. "Eres una joven brillante y sé que lo que decidas hacer será lo correcto."

"Gracias, Phil," sonreí. De verdad, me agradaba mi padrastro. Era encantador y de buen corazón, siempre presto a reconfortarte. Pero era igual de discreto que mi madre. Lo que no era decir mucho.

"¿Y qué profesión tienes, Edward?" Preguntó, mirando a mi novio con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ah, soy músico. Me presento en bodas, fiestas, restaurantes, y bares… Ese tipo de cosas." Se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose al bajar la vista a su plato vacío frente a él.

"¿Eso funciona bien? En lo que a salario se refiere, quiero decir."

Quería ocultarme bajo la mesa. ¿Quién pregunta eso?

Edward se rio entre dientes para mi sorpresa, "Mucho, en realidad. Cuando empecé me preocupaba que no podría lograrlo. Pero, honestamente, en una boda grande, por lo general consigo que seis o siete personas reserven para otros eventos en el futuro. Como Bella, siempre estoy ocupado."

"¿Trabajas para una empresa?" Phil preguntó, tomando otro sorbo de vino.

"Nop. Soy mi propio jefe lo que lo hace aún mejor. Es una buena vida. No es exactamente lo que quería hacer pero ahora, no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo," dijo Edward, tomando mi mano debajo de la mesa y apretándola con fuerza.

"¡Ahí estás!" dijo Phil con alegría cuando Renee volvió a la mesa. Se veía un poco nerviosa al dejar un rápido beso en su mejilla antes de sentarse. Luego se terminó su Martini de un solo trago, tronando sus dedos de forma descortés al camarero para pedir otro.

Era fácil de ver que Renee había adoptado bien el estilo de vida con dinero. Desde su cabello perfectamente peinado, a sus zapatos de cuero impecablemente lustrados, tenía 'clase' como ella solía decir. Se inclinó y me dio un gran beso en la mejilla antes de mirar a Edward.

Su mandíbula casi cayó a la mesa. Edward se sonrojó por su mirada, ofreciéndole su mano para que mi mamá la estrechara. "Hola, Renee. Es un placer conocerte. He escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ti."

Me encantó que Edward pudiera mentirle tan fácilmente a mi madre. Sonreí perversamente al pensarlo, tomando un sorbo de vino. Principalmente me había quejado con él de lo loca que podía ser.

Ella tomó su mano, sonrojándose de un rojo brillante antes de sacudirla despacio. "Hola. Tú debes ser Edward."

"Sí, señora," le dijo cortésmente, una vez más bajando la vista con inocencia. Se veía tan lindo cuando estaba siendo tímido.

"Eres británico," dijo ella sin rodeos. Una vez más, quería meterme bajo la mesa. _Honestamente, ¿quién dice eso?_

Edward se echó a reír, "Lo soy." Estaba acostumbrado a ello.

"Buen trabajo, Bella," dijo mi mamá, palmeando mi brazo.

Me bebí el resto del vino. Edward, muy amablemente volvió a llenar mi copa, y la suya.

Estábamos a punto de ordenar cuando el teléfono de alguien empezó a sonar. No era el mío o el de Edward. Renee frunció el ceño profundamente cuando Phil sacó su teléfono, contestando bruscamente. "¿Sí? No. Eso no fue lo que ordené. No. NO," dijo con más firmeza. "En serio, ¿por qué te tengo trabajando para mí? No. Yo lo resolveré. Deja que llegue a mi computadora y me encargaré de ello en un minuto."

"¡Phil!" Renee siseó. "Estamos a punto de cenar."

"Cielo, lo sé. Lo siento. Se los compensaré mañana, chicas. En este momento, tengo que ir a apagar unos cuantos incendios. Bella, Edward, yo invito. Ni siquiera piensen en pagar. Los veré después a los dos," dijo de prisa. Trató de darle un beso a Renee pero lo esquivó. Suspiró antes de dejar uno en su mejilla. "Lo sé. Lo siento. No te enojes."

"Bastardo," murmuró bajo su aliento, terminándose otro Martini.

"¡Mamá!"

"¿Qué?" Dijo en seguida, sosteniendo su barbilla en el aire al meter una aceituna en su boca.

"Ese es tu esposo."

La cena fue incómoda. Sobre todo porque Renee se tomó siete martinis. Eso fue antes de que se tambaleara hacia el bar.

"Has oído hablar de Margaritaville. Bueno, bienvenido a Martiniville." Le fruncí el ceño a Edward. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de su boca al rodearme con su brazo, acompañándome al bar. Renee estaba provocando que necesitara un trago.

"Mamá, creo que ya tuviste suficiente," le dije cuando ordenó otra.

"¡No! Puedo beber así que voy a beber. No creí que pudiera hacerlo por un tiempo y quiero celebrar," dijo al dejarse caer pesadamente en un banco. Robándose una cereza de la bandeja de condimentos en la barra, la metió en su boca al apoyar la cabeza en su palma.

"De acuerdo…" Dije despacio. "¿Por qué creías que no podrías beber?"

"Pensé que estaba embarazada," dijo ella, masticando el tallo. Lo arrebaté de su boca, arrojándolo a la barra.

"¿Lo estás?"

"¡No!" Casi gritó. "No soy tan estúpida. Me hice una prueba de embarazo en el baño. Fue negativa."

Solo mi madre se haría una prueba de embarazo en el baño de un restaurante de carnes de lujo y luego emborracharse.

"¿Es por eso que estás enojada con Phil?"

"No," hizo un puchero. Sabía que a estas alturas no conseguiría más información de ella que fuera útil.

"Vamos, mamá. Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a tu hotel. Creo que has tenido más que suficiente por esta noche."

"No," dijo, empujándome cuando traté de conseguir que se parara. Edward intentó ponerse del otro lado pero ella le dio un fuerte manotazo en el pecho y le dijo que la dejara en paz. Él me miró en busca de guía y solo le sacudí mi cabeza.

"¡Renee, no me obligues a llamar a Charlie!" Le advertí.

"¿Quién es Charlie?" Edward preguntó en un susurro.

"Mi papá," le dije, entrecerrándole los ojos a mi madre. Ella lo evitaría a toda costa. "¿Qué te parece, Renee? ¿Quieres que llame al jefe de policía? Estoy segura que a él le _encantaría_ verte."

Por lo general, ella lo evitaba. _Por lo general_.

"¿¡Charlie!? ¡Demonios, sí! ¡Llama a ese viejo bastardo! No lo he visto en siglos." Luego golpeó la barra.

Bueno, eso no salió como esperaba.

Mordisqueé mi labio mientras miraba a Edward. Él se encogió de hombros, mirando a Renee con el ceño fruncido. "Creo que sería una buena idea llamar a alguien que sepa cómo tratar con ella."

"Supongo que sí."

"Ustedes dos hablan como si yo ni siquiera estuviera aquí. Apestan," Renee dijo con un puchero. "Se supone que sean jóvenes y divertidos. ¿Dónde está su espíritu?"

"Vigílala," le dije a Edward. "Voy a llamar a Charlie."

"¡No te preocupes, cariño! No voy a dejar el bar. ¡Sobre todo porque tengo al señor británico aquí para hacerme compañía!" Mi madre gritó.

Creo que quería morir.

Le debía a Edward muchísimo por esto.

Rápidamente llamé a Charlie, explicándole lo que estaba pasando. Dijo que vendría enseguida y menos de quince minutos después estaba aquí. _Gracias a Dios_.

"¡Charles Swan, ha pasado demasiado tiempo!" Dijo Renee, deslizando su mano por su pecho con ese estúpido acento sureño. Quería abofetearla. Y también Charlie, al parecer.

"Mujer, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Charlie le preguntó, tornándose ligeramente rojo. "Te estás avergonzando y estás avergonzando a los chicos. En serio, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?"

"En Martiniville," murmuró Edward, tomando un sorbo del bourbon que ordenó. Me ofreció su vaso y tomé un buen trago. Si no tuviera que ser responsable, también habría estado ebria para entonces.

"Me parece que sí." Charlie sonrió al escuchar el comentario de Edward antes de mirar a Renee. "Muy bien, mujer. Levanta tu trasero para que pueda llevarte de vuelta a tu hotel."

"Oh, Charlie, tú siempre supiste cómo hablarle a una dama," dijo con una risita, sujetándose con fuerza a su banco. "No quiero irme. Quiero quedarme."

"Bueno, los buenos propietarios de este establecimiento no quieren que hagas una escena y voy a asegurarme de que eso no ocurra. Ahora, levanta tu trasero antes de que te saque cargando."

"Nop," enfatizó la p antes de arrojar una aceituna a su boca desafiante.

En cuestión de segundos, Charlie cargó a Renee, estilo novia, y la llevaba a la patrulla. "¡Oh, Charlie! ¡Llévame a la cama!" Dijo con una risita mientras él abría la puerta trasera torpemente. Edward le ayudó mientras yo los seguía.

La arrojó en la parte trasera, mirándola con esa expresión de _'no jodas conmigo que soy policía'._ "Renee, no hay suficiente tequila en México que me haga querer meterme en tus bragas."

Y entonces, azotó la puerta en su sorprendida cara.

La única vez que deseé tener una cámara en toda la noche. Su rostro NO TENÍA PRECIO.

"Si no fuera tu madre la metería a la celda de los borrachos," dijo Charlie, suspirando al rodearme con su brazo antes de dejar un beso en mi cabello. "Lo siento, niña. Vamos, llevémosla de vuelta a su hotel y a meterla a su cama. Antes de que vomite ahí atrás."

"Bien, ¿sabes dónde se está quedando?" Pregunté. Edward lo relevó, atrayéndome a sus brazos y abrazándome con fuerza por detrás.

"Sí, hablamos antes de que vinieran a la ciudad. Cómo le íbamos a hacer mañana," dijo él. El día siguiente íbamos a hacer intercambio de regalos como familia.

"Lo encontraremos ahí," dijo Edward en voz baja, masajeando mi espalda.

Tan pronto como entramos al coche se acercó y me besó suavemente en los labios. "¿Estás bien?"

"Lamento que tengas que lidiar con mi loca familia. Nunca pensé que Renee actuaría así y no quería que conocieras a Charlie de esta forma. Lo siento mucho."

"Todos tenemos locos en la familia. Está bien, amor. Llevemos a Renee de vuelta al hotel y a meterla a la cama. ¿De acuerdo?" Preguntó con gentileza.

"De acuerdo," respondí en voz baja, sintiéndome un poco embotada.

Llegamos al hotel y tuve que buscar la llave en el bolso de Renee. Abrí la puerta y Charlie entró tambaleándose, con la muy ebria Renee desmayada en sus brazos. Era una linda _suite_ así que tenía una sala y una recámara. Phil estaba al teléfono, paseándose por todos lados al mismo tiempo que le gritaba a alguien sobre órdenes. Tan pronto como nos vio dijo, "Mierda, tú encárgate de eso. Tengo que irme." Y colgó.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" Preguntó, tomando rápidamente a Renee de los brazos de Charlie. Renee despertó en risitas, rodeando el cuello de Phil con sus brazos. "¿Estás borracha?"

"Mucho," Charlie y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Estaba enojada después que te fuiste y dijo algo sobre una prueba de embarazo y ahora estamos aquí," dije mirándolo. "¿Ustedes están bien?"

"He estado ocupado en el trabajo. Mi socio se retiró así que yo he tenido que tomar las riendas. A ella le molesta mucho. Lo siento tanto. Déjame llevarla a la cama. Lo siento mucho," dijo otra vez.

Tan pronto como se fue quedó un silencio incómodo entre todos. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a dormir.

"Entonces, ¿tú eres Edward?" Charlie finalmente preguntó.

Mi nervioso novio asintió despacio, levantando su mano para estrechar la de mi padre. "Es un placer finalmente conocerlo, jefe Swan. Ha criado una asombrosa hija."

"Si lo sabré yo," Charlie me sonrió, palmeando suavemente mi espalda antes de que algo perverso destellara en sus ojos. "Pero, tengo una pregunta muy importante para ti, muchacho y será mejor que respondas con mucho cuidado."

"¿Papá?" Le levanté una ceja pero me ignoró.

"¿Sí, señor?" Edward tragó pesadamente.

"¿Estás durmiendo con mi hija?" Dijo, su rostro completamente serio.

Creí que Edward iba a vomitar.

"¡Papá!" Le grité, dándole un fuerte manotazo en el hombro.

"Solo estoy jodiendo contigo," mi padre se rio con ganas, palmeando la espalda de Edward con fuerza al mismo tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. "En serio, relájate. Cielos, no cargo un arma conmigo en este momento o algo parecido."

"Estoy horrorizada," murmuré. Edward frotó mi espalda y comenzó a reír bajito. Creo que el estrés empezaba a afectarle.

"¿Qué? ¡Teníamos que romper el hielo! Funcionó, ¿no es así?" Charlie me preguntó con inocencia. Le lancé una mirada furiosa y retrocedió un poco. Lo único que lo salvó de mi ira fue el regreso de Phil.

"La llevé a la cama. Una vez más, lamento mucho esto. Renee no ha manejado muy bien el que trabaje y ni siquiera me enteré del susto del embarazo. Les prometo que les llamaremos mañana y planearemos algo… si todavía desean vernos."

"Sí." Me encogí de hombros, suspirando. Sabía que nunca me dejaría olvidarlo, si le dijera a Renee que se fuera a la mierda como quería hacerlo.

"¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa para que descanses un poco?" Edward me preguntó en voz baja. Asentí, lista para salir de ahí.

"Te veré mañana," dijo Charlie, dándome un fuerte abrazo. "Voy a quedarme un minuto para hablar con Phil."

Sabía qué significaban esas palabras. Significaban que Charlie le iba a dar su opinión sobre esto. "No seas muy duro con él, Charlie. Él no hizo nada malo, creo." Esto tenía Renee escrito por todas partes.

El viaje de vuelta a mi departamento fue tan silencioso como una tumba. Edward me llevó a mi habitación, ayudándome a desvestirme poco a poco. Estaba algo embotada por estar tan cansada y avergonzada. Todo el tiempo él fue un caballero, susurrando dulces palabras de aliento.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Edward preguntó en voz baja, rozando mi mejilla con su mano una vez que me dejó en sujetador y bragas. "Puedo arroparte, si quieres que lo haga, e irme."

"Por favor, no te vayas," susurré, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él seguía completamente vestido y lo odiaba. Lo desvestí en silencio, besando sus labios entre cada prenda que caía al suelo. Finalmente, solo traía puesto su bóxer.

"¿Quieres que te dé un camisón?" Preguntó, asintiendo hacia el tercer cajón. Sacudí mi cabeza y recogí su camisa, arrojándola sobre la cama. Me dio una leve sonrisa, comprendiendo mis intenciones. Gentilmente y con manos suaves, me quitó el sujetador y frotó mi espalda, besando ligeramente la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Me puse su camisa, simplemente agradecida de envolverme en su aroma. Me dio la vuelta una vez que me la puse y colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro. "Eres una mujer hermosa y maravillosa."

"Eres muy dulce," dije en voz baja.

"Es la verdad. No dejes que tu madre te derrumbe de ningún modo. Ningún padre o madre es perfecto y sé que algunas veces es difícil. Pero estoy aquí para ti de cualquier forma que me necesites."

"Abrázame," le dije cuando empecé a quedarme sin habla. El desgaste del día finalmente se volvió demasiado y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro.

"Oh, Bella," susurró, sonando como si él también pudiera llorar. Besó la cima de mi cabeza, sosteniéndome por la cintura de modo que estuviera pegada a su cuerpo. Era muy reconfortante. "Bella, amor, te abrazaré toda la noche. Te cantaré toda la noche si mantiene alejados los malos sentimientos. Por favor, no llores, cariño mío."

"Gracias por estar conmigo," susurré bajito en su pecho.

"Gracias por ser normal," me susurró en respuesta, riendo bajito. Me reí también, sorbiéndome la nariz al mirar a sus hermosos ojos verde oscuro.

"Bueno, ciertamente no iría tan lejos…"

* * *

_**Bueno, pues ya conocimos a Renee. ¿Quién tiene ganas de darle un par de cachetadas? *levanta las dos manos* Estoy segura que hay muchas más con las manos arriba. Pobre Bella, al menos sabe que tiene a Charlie y ahora el mejor regalo de todos, a Edward. ¿Ya dije que amo a este Edward? *suspiros* Tan comprensivo con ella. Podemos ya dejar atrás el incómodo momento de conocer a los padres, al menos para Edward, ahora le toca a Bella, pero conociendo a Edward, ¿creen que le hagan la vida difícil a Bella? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer pronto el próximo. Me disculpo porque este capítulo pudieran haberlo leído desde el lunes, pero hubo una falla en los correos y la comunicación con mi queridísima Beta Erica y por eso lo subí hasta ahora, pero no se preocupen. Si responden como la última vez, estaremos leyendo el próximo muy pronto, solo recuerden que para ella tienen que usar el cuadrito al final del capítulo, escribir su opinión del mismo o un simple gracias, y enviar. No les cuesta más que unos minutos de su tiempo y si nos alegra el día y nos alienta a seguir traduciendo para ustedes :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: somas, paupau1, Leah De Call, freedom2604, ileanaaacasco, terewee, Smedina, MariePrewettMellark, BereB, Tecupi, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson PRISOL, Paola Lightwood, YessyVL13, Lectora de Fics, Manligrez, jupy, angryc, Bertlin, sandy56, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, Sully YM, tulgarita, Brenda Cullenn, rjnavajas, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, AnnieOR, Vrigny, Pam Malfoy Black, MarianaAlai, Katie D.B, bealnum, Lizdayanna, atenea-ecrivain, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Marie Sellory, patymdn, Say's, lauritacullenswan, EriCastelo, Pili, AngieSCullen, injoa, glow0718, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, pameita, Kriss21, Mafer, lagie, seelie lune, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, espero que muy pronto. **_


	21. Ahí estaré

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Ahí estaré**

Fiel a su palabra, Edward me abrazó toda la noche. Mientras lloraba. Durante mis pesadillas. Mientras hacíamos el amor de forma frenética y desesperada como se lo supliqué entre besos ardientes y manos inquietas.

Fue muy bueno conmigo.

No podía haber pedido más.

Finalmente desperté alrededor de las ocho, sin poder volver a dormir. Edward ya estaba despierto a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello con ternura con su mano libre.

"¿Sabes?" Comenzó a decir cuando mis ojos que parpadeaban se posaron en su guapo rostro, "Normalmente hablas mientras duermes. Pero nunca te había escuchado decir mucho."

"¿Qué fue lo que dije?" Murmuré sonrojándome. Esperaba no haber hecho el ridículo. Me sonrió de forma encantadora, pasando un dedo por mi mejilla.

"Solo balbuceabas. Cosas sobre mí y tu familia. Seguías agradeciéndome una y otra vez en tu sueño."

"Al menos sabes que estoy verdaderamente agradecida," me sonrojé, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. Me apartó delicadamente, besando mis labios con ternura.

"No tienes por qué agradecerme. Me encanta estar aquí. Amo estar contigo," dijo, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. "Bella, eres muy especial para mí. Tienes que saberlo."

"Tú también lo eres para mí," le dije, besando ligeramente su pecho. Murmuró bajito, besando nuevamente la cima de mi cabeza. Nos quedamos ahí por un largo tiempo antes de que mi estómago gruñera ruidosamente.

"¿Hambrienta?" Preguntó, riéndose bajito.

"Mucho," le dije, avergonzada.

"¿Por qué no nos preparo algo bueno para comer?" Edward me sonrió, levantando mi barbilla para besarme en los labios. Los suyos eran muy suaves y cálidos. Fue muy difícil separarme de ellos cuando él estaba siendo tan… _delicioso_.

Nunca tendría suficiente de él.

"Te comeré para el desayuno," murmuré contra su cuello, mordisqueándolo delicadamente. Mi estómago gruñó otra vez, esta vez incluso con más fuerza. Edward empezó a reír, apartándome con gentileza.

"Creo que tu estómago no está de acuerdo. Trabajaremos en eso después del desayuno, ¿quieres?"

"Bien," le dije, saliendo de la cama. "Si tú lo dices." Edward se puso su camiseta interior mientras yo me ponía un par de pantalones cortos. No quería ponerme nada más y deseaba que él llevara puesto menos, pero podía arreglarlo más tarde. Me llevó a la cocina, sentándome en la encimera para que él pudiera trabajar en paz.

Había aprendido muy pronto que solo era muy buena cortando vegetales y preparando cosas de cajas.

La cual era una de las razones por las que me estaba esforzando tanto con lo de comer algo saludable a la semana de la lista.

"De acuerdo, creo que puedo prepararnos unos _omelettes_. Tenemos todo aquí. ¡Oh! Chorizo. Podría hacer _omelettes _hispanos. Cebollas, pimiento morrón, ajo, chorizo, y queso. ¿Te parece bien?" Dijo, sacando cosas del refrigerador.

"Estoy en sus capaces manos, señor Cullen," le dije en broma. "¿Qué quieres que haga yo?"

"Bueno, creí que habíamos dicho que queríamos desayunar primero…" Dijo con picardía, meneándome sus cejas juguetonamente.

"Y eras todo un caballero," le dije, bromeando en respuesta.

"Soy un hombre. Mi caballerosidad tiene límites. Sobre todo cuando llevas puesta mi camiseta sin sujetador y evidentemente tienes frío."

Bajé la vista a mi pecho, y efectivamente, estaba bastante _respingona_. Solté una risita, cubriendo mis pechos con mis manos. "Sí, sí. Ponte a trabajar con la comida."

"Sí, ama," bromeó, cortando el ajo. El lugar ya empezaba a ponerse fragante y él ni siquiera había empezado realmente a cocinar.

Me bajé de un salto de la encimera cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Probablemente era una entrega o algo así. Las recibía bastante por mi trabajo. Le di una fuerte nalgada, sobándolo cuando terminé. "Eso es, esclavo. Mmm, trabaja para mí."

Se rio entre dientes, besándome suavemente. Apenas empezaba a emocionarme cuando tocaron otra vez. Traté de ignorarlos, pero fue imposible. Él se apartó, murmurando al mismo tiempo que se lamía los labios como si me saboreara en ellos. El movimiento me hizo arder por dentro. "Ve a abrir la puerta antes de que la derriben, amor."

"Será mejor que sea importante," murmuré, caminando hacia la puerta. La abrí y quedé pasmada. Aunque, supongo que no debería haberme sorprendido.

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le dije, confundida y frustrada al mismo tiempo.

"Quería hablar contigo," dijo en voz baja, entrecerrando sus ojos. Era obvio que tenía resaca.

"En primer lugar, Phil dijo que llamarías más tarde y en segundo, son como las ocho de la mañana. No me sorprendería si siguieras ebria."

"No lo estoy," se quejó bajito. "Y antes de que preguntes, no conduje. Sé que estoy demasiado resacosa para eso. Y si quieres molestarte conmigo, adelante. Lo merezco. Por favor, solo no _grites_."

"Entra," suspiré, alejándola del brillante pasillo.

"¿Todo está bien?" Edward preguntó, saliendo de la cocina. Tan pronto como vio a mi madre se sonrojó de los dedos de sus pies a su cabello. "Um, buenos días, Renee."

"Edward," dijo educadamente.

"Voy a… um, ponerme unos pantalones," murmuró, corriendo hacia la recámara.

"Supongo que las cosas son serias entre ustedes dos," dijo, viéndolo como cerraba la puerta rápidamente. El pobre Edward no podía darse un respiro, al parecer.

"Mamá," le dije a manera de advertencia. Hoy no estaba de humor para su mierda. En seguida levantó sus manos, rindiéndose antes de que la pelea siquiera pudiera iniciar.

"Lo sé, privacidad," dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "Él debe pensar que soy horrible."

"¿Lo culparías si fuera así?" Le pregunté en respuesta.

"No, en lo absoluto. En este momento yo misma pienso que soy realmente horrible."

"Mira, Renee, no voy a sentir lástima por ti-"

"¡Lo sé! Nena, lo sé. No estaba buscando compasión o tratar de hacerte sentir culpable. Es solo la verdad. Lo que hice anoche fue simplemente horrible y tenía que disculparme por mi pésimo comportamiento."

Esperé a que Edward se escabullera de vuelta a la cocina, usando de excusa los vegetales al hacerlo antes de responderle. "¿Qué demonios estabas pensando anoche?"

"Creí que era obvio. No estaba pensando," respondió con sarcasmo. La miré con una ceja levantada, esperando por más. "Lo siento. Solo estaba muy estresada. Supongo que terminó la fase de la luna de miel y Phil y yo hemos estado discutiendo mucho. ¡Y demonios, él ha estado trabajando demasiado! Y luego, pensé que podría estar embarazada y estaba molesta porque él no estaba asustado como yo."

"Él me dijo que tú no le dijiste."

"No lo hice."

"¡¿Cómo puedes enojarte con él por eso?!" Arrojé mis brazos al aire. "Él no lee la mente, mamá. Tienes que decirle esas cosas."

"Lo sé," frunció el ceño por mi regaño. Podía sentir que se acercaba.

"Y otra cosa, mamá. Deberías estar realmente feliz de haber encontrado un hombre responsable con un buen trabajo y dinero. ¿Sabes? Siempre decías lo mismo de papá. Que trabajaba demasiado. Hombres como ellos no pueden simplemente dejar sus trabajos y dedicar todo su tiempo a ti. No eres una diosa para que te adoren y tal vez deberías responsabilizarte por ti misma."

"Eso lo sé."

"¿Ah, sí?" Le pregunté con seriedad. "Phil es un hombre de negocios. Sabías eso antes de casarte. Es un hombre maravilloso y te ama muchísimo y anoche…" Sacudí mi cabeza. "Le faltaste al respeto actuando de esa forma. Y te faltaste al respeto a ti misma. Y a todos a tu alrededor. Quería presentarte a alguien que me importa muchísimo e hiciste que quisiera meterme en un agujero por la humillación de ver a mi madre beber hasta caerse."

"Lo sé," masajeó su frente. "Sé más de lo que tú crees sobre lo horrible que fue anoche. No estoy orgullosa de mí misma. No estoy orgullosa de muchas cosas en mi vida. Pocas veces he hecho lo correcto."

Bufé bajito, cruzando mis brazos al mismo tiempo que la miraba. Aún no estaba de humor para perdonarla por nada. "¿Qué se supone que debo decir, Renee?"

"Quiero que me escuches por un momento," dijo en voz baja antes de aclarar su garganta. "Tenía diecisiete años cuando te tuve. Charlie no era mucho mayor que yo. Fue un matrimonio forzado. Sé que estás consciente de todo esto, pero me sentí muy atrapada. Y cuando fuiste a casa y tenías cólicos y llorabas… y Charlie estaba trabajando mucho. Simplemente no pude manejarlo. Tenías seis meses cuando los abandoné. Y eso probablemente fue lo más responsable que he hecho en mi vida."

Le di una mirada apreciativa, preguntándome a dónde iba con esto. Podía escuchar a Edward trabajando sin parar en la cocina y no deseaba nada más que volver a hace veinte minutos cuando aún estábamos en la cama, abrazándonos el uno al otro.

"Soy una madre terrible," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Dejar que Charlie te criara fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho por ti. Desearía poder haber sido una mejor persona para ti, pero al parecer nunca lo seré. Sin embargo, tienes que saber que te amo y lamento muchísimo lo que he hecho. Todo."

"Mamá, lo de anoche fue algo muy innecesario y estúpido," le dije, cediendo un poco.

"Lo sé."

"¿Sabes lo afortunada que eres? Podrías haber salido seriamente lastimada."

"Lo sé," repitió. "Soy una persona muy afortunada."

"No seas tan dura con Phil. Se esfuerza mucho y tú no se lo estás facilitando."

"Lo he estado intentando. Es difícil. Soy egoísta."

Hablando de ser brutalmente honesto.

"Y tampoco deberías ser tan dura con Charlie. Estaba trabajando duro para proveer para su familia," le dije, diciendo una de las cosas que siempre le he querido decir a mi madre. Ella siempre lo hacía quedar como el malo cuando siempre era al revés.

Renee asintió. "Ahora lo sé. Era un buen hombre y arruiné algo bueno con él. Tuve mucha suerte de recibir una segunda oportunidad con Phil. Él es un buen hombre."

"Me alegra que te des cuenta de eso," susurré.

"¿Edward es un buen hombre?" Renee preguntó en voz baja en respuesta para que no pudiera escucharnos.

"Es el mejor, mamá," le aseguré.

"Excelente, excelente," murmuró. "Bella, voy a decirte esto una vez porque desearía que alguien me lo hubiera dicho. Aunque no habría hecho caso, así que supongo que no habría importado. Pero, trata de no necesitar segundas oportunidades." Miró por encima de su hombro hacia la cocina. "Algo _bueno_ es difícil de conseguir en este mundo."

"Lo sé," susurré en respuesta. "Lo sé."

"Um, lamento interrumpir, damas, pero estaba por preparar unos _omelettes._ ¿También le gustaría uno, señora?" Le preguntó a mi madre.

"¿Cocina?"

Rodé mis ojos. "Diez veces mejor que yo."

"Aunque me gustaría, creo que debería volver al hotel. Necesito dejar pasar un poco más esta resaca antes de que me vea forzada a enfrentar al público," dijo, palmeando mi muslo antes de ponerme de pie. La seguí a la puerta y mi madre me dio un rápido abrazo. "Llámame más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien," asentí. Miré hacia atrás a la puerta de la cocina pero Edward ya había vuelto a entrar para darnos algo de privacidad. "Pero, mamá. Tengo que pedírtelo… después de esta noche… ¿podemos solo… dejar pasar algo de tiempo? No creo estar exactamente de ánimo para ser muy sociable. Necesito algo de tiempo lejos de… _esto_."

"Eso supuse." Me dio una sonrisa triste. "Por supuesto. Solo, no lo pienses mucho, ¿quieres? Llama más tarde y decidiremos qué vamos a hacer con lo de esta tarde."

"Muy bien, mamá," le respondí. Después de cerrar la puerta descansé mi cabeza en ella y respiré hondo. Iba a ser un día difícil, ya podía sentirlo.

"¿Bella?" Edward me llamó en voz baja. De pronto estaba detrás de mí, masajeando suavemente mis hombros. "¿Estás bien?"

Asentí pero empecé a sollozar. Tener esa conversación con mi madre fue malditamente agotador. Una vez más me sentía vacía, todo el consuelo que Edward me dio la noche anterior desapareció. Me dio la vuelta lentamente y me arrojé a sus brazos.

"Tranquila, amor. Tranquila. Estoy aquí. Todo está bien," dijo entre su aliento en mi cabello, abrazándome aún con más fuerza.

"Yo… yo… yo…" Sollocé en su pecho, tratando de expresar las palabras pero no pude. Podía sentir su camisa humedecerse bajo mis ojos llorosos y me aferré a ella con más ganas. "Edward, yo…"

"Está bien, amor. Déjalo salir. Te tengo," me susurró con ternura.

"Tengo que decirte algo," lloriqueé, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire.

"Puedes decirme lo que sea," dijo, con su mano masajeando mi espalda.

"Me siento muy agradecida de tenerte en mi vida. Lamento mucho haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo al principio-"

"Necesitabas ese tiempo, Bella," dijo Edward, "Lo sabía aunque no me agradaba. Lo comprendo."

"Pero, estaba siendo estúpida. Eres una fuerza poderosa y maravillosa en mi vida. Eres mi vida ahora y nunca me sentí tan segura y feliz," me aparté para mirarlo a los ojos. "Eso es por ti y _solo_ por ti."

"Aw, Bella," susurró Edward, rozando lo largo de mi mandíbula con sus dedos antes de tomarla en sus manos y acercarme. Lo besé profundamente, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. "Me siento exactamente igual."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté, colocando mis manos en su rostro. Su piel estaba ligeramente rasposa por los pequeños pelos rígidos creciendo a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula. Sin embargo, hacía que se viera más guapo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes me miraron, cálidos y reconfortantes.

"Sí," dijo entre su aliento.

"Edward, te amo," dije sin siquiera pensarlo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo me sentía hasta que las palabras dejaron mis labios. Pero era cierto. Había estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que su boca lo hacía. Podía sentir su piel calentarse bajo mi toque y al instante empezó a preocuparme haber hecho algo que no debía. ¿Él no sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Lo ahuyentaría? ¿No estábamos listos para esto?

"Te ves muy asustada," susurró Edward y lágrimas húmedas y cálidas cayeron sobre mis dedos que todavía permanecían en su rostro. Sus lágrimas. Lo hice llorar.

"Lo siento, no debía haberlo dicho de esa forma," le dije, tratando de apartarme pero Edward colocó sus manos sobre las mías.

"Dios, te amo. He estado enamorado de ti desde antes de esa noche que fuiste a ese costoso restaurante francés y me diste esa nota que decía que tenía razón. He estado enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que nuestros labios se tocaron y no he deseado nada más que escucharte decir esas palabras. Y demonios, suenan mucho más hermosas de lo que pude haber imaginado."

Comencé a llorar otra vez y me estiré para besarlo. Fue como si algo se rompiera en su interior y ahora el frenético era él. Me rodeó con sus brazos, acercándome a su cuerpo sólido. Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión.

"Dilo de nuevo," susurré.

"Te amo," habló contra mi boca, apoyándome contra la madera. "Isabella Swan, mi amor. Mi más hermoso amor."

"Te amo," gemí mientras sus labios danzaban suavemente en mi cuello. "Hazme el amor. Por favor."

"Mmm… Con _gran _placer," habló contra mi cuello al cargarme hacia la recámara. Entonces recordé algo. Edward estaba cocinando.

"¿Todo está apagado en la cocina?"

"Sí," murmuró. "Estará ahí esperándonos cuando estemos listos."

Me olvidé por completo de mi estómago cuando me quitó la ropa y yo también lo desvestí. Me recostó en la cama y se colocó sobre mí. Fue cálido y muy gentil con su brillante cabello rojo rozando contra mi frente presionar dentro de mí. Gemí cuando se deslizó en mi interior, mi cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que mi boca se abría por completo.

"¡Sí!"

De forma lenta y cariñosa lamió mi labio inferior, succionándolo dentro de su boca. Tomé su labio superior dentro de mi boca, devolviéndole el favor. Sus dedos se arrastraron cariñosamente por mis caderas, sus movimientos lentos y aun así tan llenos de pasión. Fue asombroso. Se sintió _muy _bien.

"Te amo," susurró contra mi boca, sus ojos penetrando en los míos. Le sostuve la mirada, incapaz de hacer nada más que responder a sus caricias ardientes.

"Te amo," le respondí, con mis piernas rodeando su cintura. Se incorporó por un momento, tomando una de mis piernas para colocarla en la curva de su brazo y reposicionándose muy dentro de mí. _Muy dentro_.

Edward se inclinó, tomando uno de mis pezones en su boca al mismo tiempo que se mecía contra mí. Empecé a ceñirme a su alrededor y sentí su boca abriéndose más contra mi piel, su aliento caliente fluyendo contra mi carne.

"Joder," lloriqueó. "No tengo condón."

"No te detengas," le supliqué, mi orgasmo apoderándose de mí. No podía importarme menos si estaba usando un condón o no en ese momento.

"Oh, oh, oh…" Dijo, jadeando cuando me ceñía a su alrededor. "No puedo- _ugh_… es demasiado," siseó, saliendo de mi un momento antes de correrse. Su calidez se derramó sobre mi estómago, de forma sorprendentemente placentera.

Edward se desplomó sobre mí y mis brazos lo rodearon. Comencé a acariciar su cabello, besando la cima de su cabeza mientras su rostro descansaba contra mi pecho.

"Lo siento. Estaba muy…absorto en todo lo que estábamos haciendo. Ni siquiera pensé en un condón hasta que te sentí a mi alrededor."

"Está bien," le aseguré. "Me haré cargo de eso, solo por si acaso."

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirándome confundido. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sacaré una cita con el doctor para mañana por la mañana. De todos modos tengo que ir. Los condones son un dolor en el trasero. Veré lo de algún tipo de anticonceptivo," le prometí.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Preguntó con mucha seriedad, haciéndome sonreír.

"Eso es dulce. No, está bien. Sé que tienes que trabajar mañana temprano. Puedo manejarlo. Soy una chica grande."

"¿Qué hay de esta noche?" Dijo en voz baja, acariciando mi cabello con ternura. "Puedo cancelar si tengo que hacerlo. No me importa. Si me necesitas, aquí estaré…"

"¡No!" Le dije rápidamente. "No haré que arruines el día especial de alguien más por mi culpa. Como dije, soy una chica grande. Puedo manejarlo."

"Volveré tan pronto como termine," me aseguró en voz baja.

"Eso me gustaría," le dije, tocando su barbilla. "Te amo."

Me dio una brillante sonrisa, rozando su nariz contra la mía. "También te amo."

Mi estómago gruñó ruidosamente y se echó a reír, tocando la fuente del ruido con afecto. "Creo que es momento de alimentarte."

"Sí," concordé. Pero sinceramente, ya me sentía muy llena. Llena de amor, felicidad y alegría. "¿Qué te parece si primero tomamos una ducha?"

"Suena bien," me respondió con una sonrisa. Se bajó de un salto de la cama, llevándome con él. Solté una risita cuando trató de besarme, pero lo empujé con delicadeza al caminar tranquilamente hacia el baño.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?" Preguntó, haciendo un ligero puchero.

"Tal vez quieras traer un condón contigo," le dije, guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente, antes de entrar.

Escuché abrirse el cajón de mi buró y un suave 'yupi' salir de los labios de Edward. Ya podía darme cuenta que esta ducha iba a ser divertida.

* * *

_**¡Awwww se dijeron que se aman! Estos dos de verdad que me matan de amor. De seguro al igual que yo no estaban tan contentos con Renee por lo que hizo el día anterior, y no fue muy diferente en esa visita para "disculparse". Pero algo bueno salió de esa conversación. Bella se dio cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo al principio, y ahora está dispuesta a disfrutar de tener a ese hombre a su lado. Empezando por decirle 'te amo' *suspiros* Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer pronto el siguiente. Este se retrasó un poco por causas de fuerza mayor, la vida real a veces es una mier**, me tocó vivir unos momentos difíciles esta semana pero ya estoy de vuelta :) Así que, si quieren leer pronto el siguiente, espero que usen el cuadrito al final del capítulo, que escriban unas cuantas palabras en agradecimiento y envíen. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Mel ACS, Manligrez, bbluelilas, JessMel, somas, pameita, Paola Lightwood, Merce, PRISOL, Lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, YessyVL13, freedom204, MarianaAlai, Lectora de Fics, aliceforever85, Tecupi, MariePrewettMellark, bealnum, Smedina, Adriu, miop, rjnavajas, Leah De Call, Yoliki, Missy, AnnieOR, jupy, patymdn, Brenda Cullen, Sully YM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, BereB, terewee, Pam Malfoy Black, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, cavendano13, lagie, Vrigny, Bertlin, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, Mafer, Andrea Ojeda, lauritacullenswan, EriCastelo, Liz Vidal, E-Chan Cullen, sandy56, Katie D.B, Pili, Lady Grigori, Say's, Kriss21, tulgarita, glow0718, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Espero que muy pronto ;)**_


	22. Plan B—tiene muchos significados

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Plan B—tiene muchos significados**

A las cuatro, Edward tuvo que irse a prepararse para el trabajo. Lo odié y no quería que se fuera… para nada. Jamás. Después del desayuno, hicimos de nuevo el amor. Por tercera vez. La ducha fue la segunda y de lejos, la más juguetona de las tres.

Y la más resbaladiza.

"Llámame si necesitas algo," dijo, levantando mi barbilla para mirarme con una expresión muy seria. "Lo que sea, y ahí estaré."

"Lo sé," le sonreí, girando mi rostro para besar sus dedos. "Te amo," le susurré.

"Te amo," dijo, acercando su frente a la mía. Nos sonreímos el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos deseando terminar nuestro tiempo juntos.

Sin embargo, finalmente, tuvo que irse.

Llamé a Renee y decidimos solo tener un pequeño intercambio de regalos en mi departamento. Phil y Charlie estarían ahí, haciendo la tarde más interesante. Decidimos hacer el evento a las seis, para que yo pudiera tomar otra ducha.

La necesitaba.

Eso y necesitaba limpiar.

Acababa de tomar una ducha cuando sonó mi teléfono. Consideré ignorarlo hasta que vi que era Alice. Necesitaba un oído amistoso.

"Hola," respondí.

"Hola, nena…" Dijo Alice con alegría. "¿Cómo va el momento familiar?"

"Horrible," suspiré pesadamente.

"Oh, no. Cuéntamelo todo."

Así que, lo hice. No omití ni un detalle. Bueno, de la parte familiar de la noche y la conversación con Renee. No de Edward y cuando hicimos el amor.

"Jesús. Tal parece que tu mamá toma consejos de la mía. Eso apesta, cielo. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?"

"Tratar de no matar a nadie," murmuré, frotando la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Desearía tener a Edward aquí conmigo. Necesito un mediador."

"¿Qué te parece esto? No tengo nada que hacer esta noche. Pasaré por la pastelería y recogeré un pastel y una gran botella de vino y estaré ahí contigo. Renee no me asusta. No seré tan amable como lo fue Edward si se emborracha de nuevo."

Me eché a reír, "Eso sería increíble. ¿Qué haría sin ti?"

"¡Quién sabe! ¿Divertirte mucho menos?" Soltó unas risitas.

"Y probablemente tener mucho menos sexo," agregué.

"Bueno, eso es entre tú y el señor Cullen, pero si te ayudé a echarte unos cuantos polvos… _Bueno_, hice un buen trabajo," dijo con una risitas. Prácticamente podía verla puliendo sus uñas en su blusa como si fuera algo especial.

Supongo que lo era.

"Oh, tengo algo más que pedirte. Um, Edward y yo tuvimos un accidente y necesito ir mañana a la farmacia para comprar la píldora del día después. Olvidé que era domingo. Voy a sacar una cita para el lunes pero solo quiero estar segura, ¿sabes?"

"¿Alguien se excitó demasiado?" Se echó a reír bajito y sentí que mi sonrojo se extendía por mis mejillas.

"Creo que habría arruinado el momento. Estábamos tan apasionados. Siempre somos apasionados pero esta vez fue mucho más. Él no, ya sabes, dentro de mí, pero quiero ser cuidadosa. No estoy lista para bebés pelirrojos," le expliqué.

"Aún," agregó ella.

"Compórtate, ¿quieres? Nunca antes lo he hecho pero quiero algo de apoyo femenino."

"Cariño, tengo algunas en la casa. Te llevaré una dosis y eso te servirá hasta el lunes."

Me quedé en silencio, sorprendida por un largo rato. "¿Por qué tienes una reserva del Plan B en tu casa?"

"¿Me has visto con Bridget?"

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que yo dijera, "Sip. Entiendo tu punto. Alice, eres un salvavidas."

"Uno de lima. Tal vez limón. Porque, ya sabes, soy un poco agria. ¿Qué tipo de pastel debería llevar?"

"Uno grande," le respondí con una carcajada. "Esta noche quiero darme un atracón. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo hice. Y traes vino, vamos a esconderlo. No voy a compartirlo con Renee. Ellos pueden beber agua."

Alice dio un delicado resoplido, "Entendido. Un pastel grande llega en seguida. Te veré en unos cuarenta minutos o algo así."

"Te quiero muchísimo," le dije a Alice con seriedad. "Me alegra tanto que tú y Edward estén en mi vida ahora. Eres mi mejor amiga."

"¡Aw! ¡Cariño, también te quiero! Chica, no te preocupes. Estaré ahí en poco tiempo y después que los locos se vayan, nos daremos el gusto con una terapia de pastel."

"Del que tiene glaseado, no del que se fuma," le advertí.

"¡Solo del glaseado!" Dijo con inocencia. "No soy tan tonta como para llevar hierba con el jefe cerca."

Terminamos la llamada rápidamente después de eso y corrí a asearme y vestirme. No iba a usar nada realmente lindo. Solo unos _jeans _y una camiseta. Me había vestido elegante para mi mamá y no iba a verlo de nuevo. Recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo justo cuando Alice tocó a la puerta. Le grité que pasara pero escuché que algo se estrelló contra la puerta.

"¡ABRE!" Gritó. "¡MUJER, APRESÚRATE!"

Corrí hacia la puerta, asustada. ¿Qué pasaba?

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Alice con dos pasteles, uno en cada mano, uno blanco y uno de chocolate. Encima del de chocolate, una caja con las palabras 'plan B' escritas en ella. Se la arrebaté, con pastel y todo, y la hice pasar.

"Jasper te envía su amor y dice que espera que el chocolate te ayude a sentirte mejor."

"Recuérdame besarlo la próxima vez que lo vea," le dije, viendo el hermoso pastel. "Creo que con lengua si sabe tan bien como se ve."

"Creo que Edward podría molestarse," dijo con una risita mientras colocaba el otro pastel sobre la mesa del comedor.

"¿Y tú no?" Le pregunté con una ceja levantada.

"Na, siempre y cuando pueda ver." Se encogió de hombros. Sacando una gigantesca botella, y me refiero a gigantesca, de vino de su bolso, la agitó en mi dirección. "¿El refrigerador?"

"Alice, estás loca." Rodé los ojos, tomando la botella de sus manos. Mientras estaba ahí me serví un vaso con agua.

Miré la caja por un momento. Sabía que no estaba embarazada. Pero era algo lindo pensarlo. Nunca antes siquiera pensé que era posible que me embarazara. Cuando estaba con Jacob siempre me puse la inyección. Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que era demasiado pronto para todo eso y metí la píldora a mi boca antes de tragarla.

"¿Qué vas a preparar para cenar?" Alice preguntó, cruzando sus brazos al recargarse en la pared de la cocina.

"Pizza. No voy a esforzarme mucho. En este momento no estoy feliz con nadie de mi familia." Rodé los ojos. "Iba a ordenarla una vez que todos estén aquí. Charlie tendrá suerte si lo dejo comer algo después de esa pequeña jugarreta que le hizo a Edward."

"¿De verdad le preguntó si ustedes dos estaban teniendo sexo?" Dijo, frunciendo sus labios para no reírse. Podía ver que realmente se estaba esforzando por no soltarse en risitas. Su expresión tensa me hizo estallar.

"Sí," me reí. "Oh, _dios_."

"¿Y qué dijo Edward exactamente?"

"Nada. Se veía como si fuese a vomitar o a morir. Una de dos. Pobrecito. Charlie no sabe cuándo detenerse."

"¡Aw! Vaya, no es cómo imaginaste a tu novio conociendo a tu papá, ¿eh?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Para nada. Quería llevarlos a los dos a almorzar justo antes de Navidad. Ya sabes, carne y patatas, y dejarlos conversar y conocerse. Son los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida y quiero que se lleven bien," suspiré, frotando suavemente mi frente.

"Bueno, recuerdas cómo conoció Jasper a mi papá, ¿cierto?" Alice dijo con una risita.

"No," la miré con curiosidad. Nunca antes había escuchado la historia.

"Nos atrapó en medio del piso de mi recámara con las manos de Jasper bajo mi camiseta y en mi trasero. Teníamos unos diecisiete años. Mi papá todavía lo odia. Lo llama bajo su aliento el bastardo pastelero cada vez que lo ve," Alice dijo con una risita antes de encogerse de hombros. "Fue especial, ¿eh? Así que, ya ves. ¡Podría ser peor!"

Alice y yo charlamos mientras esperábamos que llegaran mis padres. Charlie llegó justo a tiempo, y entró alegremente con los brazos llenos de regalos.

"¡Papá! ¿Compraste toda la tienda?" Le pregunté, sorprendida cuando empecé a tomar las cosas de sus manos.

"Por poco," refunfuñó antes de bajar las cosas. "¡Bueno, santo cielo! ¡Mary Alice! No te he visto en siglos. Bella dijo que se volvieron a encontrar. ¡Me da mucho gusto verte!"

Alice se acercó dando saltitos y le dio un gran abrazo. "También me da mucho gusto verlo, jefe Swan."

"Por favor, niña, llámame Charlie. De todos modos, estoy pensando en retirarme."

Creo que mi mandíbula golpeó el suelo. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, he estado haciendo este trabajo ya por varios años. No me importaría hacer algo más. Cumplí con mi trabajo y puedo retirarme con todos los beneficios en mayo del próximo año. Además, tengo mis buenos ahorros." Mi padre se encogió de hombros. "¿Tienes Coca, Birdie?"

"De dieta," le dije y frunció ligeramente el ceño pero se encogió de hombros. Fui al refrigerador y agarré una para él.

"Supongo que debería tomar de estas. Son mejores para uno," dijo, quitándole la tapa. Siseó después de probarla. "Supongo que tienes que acostumbrarte a ella."

"No sabía que podías retirarte tan pronto," le dije, ignorando el intento de mi padre por cambiar de tema. "¿Qué vas a hacer una vez que te retires? Nunca te he conocido por quedarte sentado sobre tu trasero todo el día sin hacer nada."

Se rio entre dientes, "Dije que me retiraría. No dije que quería sentarme sobre mi trasero. Estaba pensando en comprar un remolque y un bote y viajar por el mundo. Pescar por todo Norteamérica. Tal vez pruebe pescar en hielo o algo así."

"Aw, papá. Eso suena increíble," le dije, genuinamente complacida por él. "Tal vez pueda ir contigo algunas veces."

"No lo querría de otra forma. Y quizás también podamos traer a tu chico. Demonios, Alice y su hombre también pueden venir si quieres," mi papá ofreció antes de tomar otro trago de Coca de dieta. "Entre más seamos, mejor."

"Tal vez podamos llevar a Bridget a las montañas de Arkansas un fin de semana. Podríamos darle a Rosalie y Emmett un fin de semana romántico," pensé diciéndoselo a Alice en voz alta. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros, pero sabía que Edward y yo seríamos los que cuidaríamos de ella. No Alice.

"¿Quién es Bridget?"

"Mi sobrina," explicó Alice. "La prima de Edward. Tiene tres años."

"¡Aw! ¡Me encantan de esa edad! Son muy divertidos. Si quieres hacerlo el próximo verano, estaría más que dispuesto. Me encantaría tener cerca algo de sangre joven," Charlie dijo con nostalgia.

Alice y yo nos miramos la una a la otra con las cejas levantadas mientras Charlie entraba a la sala. Esa fue una indirecta no muy sutil de que estaba listo para ser abuelo. Acababa de conocer a Edward y ya me quería embarazada.

Qué amable, papá.

Alice, Charlie y yo tuvimos una conversación placentera sobre todos los lugares que nos gustaría visitar mientras esperábamos a Renee. Por supuesto, ella llegó quince minutos tarde. Ninguno de nosotros estaba sorprendido. También trajeron un montón de regalos para añadir a la pila. Con los míos y todos los de ellos, iba a haber un montón de papel para envolver en el piso.

Alice fue una bendición al mantener a Renee entretenida hablando de arte. Para cuando ordené la pizza Renee ya le había pedido a Alice que le pintara algo. No estaba segura de qué pensar sobre eso pero si Renee le hacía ganar algo de dinero a Alice… supongo que estaba bien.

Phil y Charlie no se dijeron mucho el uno al otro pero no fue como si se ignoraran. No parecía que estuvieran enojados. Simplemente no tenían nada qué decir.

O tal vez podía haber sido el hecho de que Alice y Renee saturaban el ambiente con conversación vana. Ni siquiera tuve que decir algo y se suponía que esta era _mi_ Navidad con _mis _padres.

Finalmente, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Íbamos a abrir los regalos después de la pizza y entre más pronto llegaran más pronto terminaría la velada. Phil metió un billete de cien dólares en mi bolsillo cuando pasé, ignorando el hecho que dije que ya las había pagado.

De hecho, di un pequeño chillido de alegría cuando abrí la puerta.

Edward estaba ahí parado, sosteniendo las pizzas.

"¡Edward!" Dije, tomando las pizzas de sus brazos y colocándolas en la mesita de café antes de arrojarme a sus brazos. Se rio entre dientes por mi reacción entusiasta, besando suavemente mi cuello. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"La, uh, boda no salió exactamente como estaba planeada. El novio se desmayó en el altar y se golpeó la cabeza, el pobre bastardo. Así que, aquí estoy. El repartidor de pizzas llegaba cuando estaba tratando de abrir la puerta así que firmé por ti. Espero que no te importe. También le di una propina," explicó y yo solo lo abracé con más fuerza.

"¡Está bien!" Dije, finalmente soltándolo. Traía puestos unos _jeans_ negros y un suéter verde, que hacía que sus ojos se vieran mucho más oscuros al usarlo. Y traía puestos unos converses rojos para combinar. Traía el espíritu navideño y sabía que era solo por mí. "Entra. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Estoy famélico." Sonrió al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi mano. "Hola a todos. Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Soy la proveedora de pastel." Sonrió con picardía por la broma privada. Edward solo rodó los ojos.

"Por lo general lo eres, cariño," dijo, besando la cima de su cabeza. "Espero que todos estén pasando una linda tarde," dijo con esa voz encantadora suya. Podría haber derretido mantequilla con ella.

"Oh sí," Renee sonrió al ponerse de pie. "¿Puedo ayudar con algo?"

"No, mamá. Yo me encargo. Voy por unos platos."

"Te ayudaré con las bebidas," Edward se ofreció apresuradamente, acompañándome a la cocina. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agarrar algo me puso entre sus brazos y me besó profundamente. Solté una risita en su boca. "Te extrañé," murmuró, besándome otra vez.

"Solo han sido unas horas," bromeé.

"No me importa," murmuró entre besos. "Te amo," dijo bajito.

"También te amo."

Escuché a Alice chillar cuando entró a la cocina, rompiendo nuestro momento. "Aw, ustedes dos finalmente lo dijeron. Me preguntaba cuándo iba a suceder. POR FIN," dijo, bailando a su manera. Fue al refrigerador y sacó un montón de refrescos para todos.

"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que ella lo sabía antes que nosotros?" Le pregunté a él.

"Porque ella lo sabe todo," dijo con ese cursi tono 'jamaiquino'. "Ella lo ve todo."

"O al menos lo cree," dije con una risita, agarrando los platos y unos tenedores. Edward los tomó de mis manos.

"¡Escuché eso!" Oí que Alice gritó desde el comedor.

"Y lo escucha todo," susurró Edward, haciéndome reír quedito.

La velada se veía mucho mejor ahora que él estaba aquí. No tenía idea de lo agradecida que me sentía por eso. Alice era genial, pero Edward era mi roca y lo necesitaba a mi lado.

"Así que, Edward," Phil empezó a decir cuando nos sentamos a comer nuestra pizza. "¿Qué pasa cuando no tocas durante el tiempo por el que se te pagó? Me refiero a que, ¿cosas como esa pasan a menudo?"

"Ah, más de lo que crees," dijo Edward, tomando un bocado de ensalada que sacó del refrigerador. También preparé una para mí. "Aprendí muy rápidamente que necesitaba tener un contrato sólido."

No sabía que tenía un contrato. Honestamente, ni siquiera sabía cómo programaba sus citas. Recuerdo que una vez dijo que lo hacía principalmente a través de su correo electrónico, pero estaba segura que en algún momento tenían que reunirse en persona.

Me sentí realmente estúpida. En realidad, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. No hablábamos mucho de trabajo cuando estábamos juntos.

"Eso es inteligente," dijo Phil, asintiendo de acuerdo. "¿Cómo está redactado?"

"Bueno, tengo por escrito que si cancelan un mes o más antes del evento recibirán el total de lo pagado, incluyendo el depósito. Dos semanas antes, puedo quedarme con el depósito pero se les devolverá el resto. Después de eso, me quedo con todo porque pierdo toda posible ganancia por ese tiempo si cancelan. Es imposible que alguien reserve con tan poco tiempo. Hice que un abogado lo preparara conmigo para que fuera inquebrantable. Bastante, de hecho."

"¿Tu mamá?" Le pregunté. Asintió. Era abogada familiar pero estoy segura que aun así podía ayudarlo con eso.

"Suenas como un hombre de negocios inteligente," dijo Charlie. "Tú y Bella, ambos."

"Gracias, señor," dijo cortésmente y con timidez.

"¿Fuiste a la universidad?" Phil preguntó. Al pobre de Edward le llegaban por todos lados. Sabía que no era exactamente genial siendo el centro de atención y esperaba que estuviera bien. Afortunadamente, Alice decidió intervenir.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Edward es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien! Terminó el instituto un año antes y luego se graduó _Magna Cum Laude_ en poco menos de tres años con una Licenciatura en Música de la Universidad de Texas en Austin."

"Muy impresionante." Renee le sonrió. Se estaba esforzando por comportarse lo mejor que podía.

"¿Sabes? Por lo general, diría que esa es una licenciatura para flojos pero al parecer realmente te ha dado trabajo," Charlie dijo riéndose entre dientes. Me sonrojé y cubrí mis ojos. Algunas veces mi padre era un idiota. "¿Qué? ¡No me veas así! Lo estoy halagando."

Edward se echó a reír. "Está bien. Hasta este día Emmett la llama mi licenciatura de 'marica'. Entonces, le recuerdo respetuosamente que él es un padre que se queda en casa y luego le digo que cierre le boca."

Solté una risita y Edward me sonrió, guiñándome un ojo. Sentí que me relajaba sabiendo que podía manejar esto y que no iba a ninguna parte.

Esa fue una adorable idea.

Alice se retiró después del pastel, afirmando que tenía que llegar a casa con Jasper. Creo que solo estaba tratando de permitirnos algo de tiempo en familia. Sabía que estaría bien ya que Edward estaba ahí.

Mi recompensa por sobrevivir al resto de la noche era comer pastel del cuerpo de Edward. O tal vez era su recompensa. Depende de cómo terminara la noche.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Es el momento de los regalos!" Charlie exclamó como un niño. "El mío primero."

"No es una competición," Renee rodó los ojos.

Mantuve la boca bien cerrada al escuchar ese comentario.

Abrí la primera caja que mi padre me trajo. Jadeé bajito al ver lo que estaba dentro. Era un bonito reloj pequeño de bolsillo de plata. Era muy femenino con mi nombre grabado por dentro. "¡Oh, papá! ¡Es encantador! ¡Gracias!"

"¡Bien, mi turno!" Renee dijo rápidamente, prácticamente anulando lo último que dijo. Deslizó una gran caja en mi dirección. Dentro estaba un gran florero de cristal muy artístico de color azul y blanco hecho a mano. No era precisamente de mi gusto pero se vería bien con mis muebles."

"Gracias, mamá. Phil."

"No, tu mamá te compró eso," dijo Phil con una risita. "Yo te compré esto. Tuvimos un desacuerdo respecto a lo que pensamos te gustaría. Yo dije que eso era demasiado femenino. Espero que te guste esto. También espero que te quede."

Me compró una chaqueta de cuero que me llegaba por debajo de mi trasero. Era un poco grande pero cómoda. También había un par de guantes de cuero.

"¡Esto es increíble! Gracias."

Después de terminar de intercambiar regalos, también recibí un montón de calcetines disparejos de parte de Charlie como regalo de broma y unos esmaltes de uñas elegantes de mi madre, era hora de que Renee y Phil se despidieran. Se habían estado portado bien, pero tan pronto se fueron la tensión dejó la habitación. Bueno, en su mayor parte.

Charlie y Edward se quedaron viendo el juego de fútbol en la televisión mientras yo recogía un poco. Edward quería ayudar pero le dije que se sentara y que había hecho suficiente esa noche. Escuché pequeñas partes de su conversación al pasar junto a ellos, pero no era más que deportes.

"Voy al baño, volveré en seguida," les informé. Edward me dio una suave sonrisa y Charlie estaba demasiado absorto en el juego para notarlo. Pero mi padre no había estado tan distraído como originalmente pensé.

"Quiero agradecerte," lo escuché decir mientras me movía en la recámara por un momento. Cuando lo escuché hablar, me detuve para escuchar más de cerca.

"¿Por qué, señor?" Edward preguntó en voz baja.

"Por no dejar a Bella después de lo de anoche. Renee no ha madurado ni un poco desde que éramos niños y sé que Bella tiene muchos conflictos por eso. Porque su mamá se fue de esa forma, siempre creyó que no era digna de amor por alguna maldita razón. Incluso con Jake, no se abrió. Se ve diferente contigo."

"Amo muchísimo a su hija," Edward dijo bajito, haciéndome sonreír alegremente. "La amo y la apoyaré sin importar qué. Me necesitaba anoche y no habría estado en ninguna otra parte del mundo."

"Buena respuesta, hijo." Casi pude escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de mi padre. Entonces empezó a reírse entre dientes. "Para que lo sepas, solo estaba jodiendo contigo cuando te pregunté sobre ella y tú anoche. Sinceramente no me importa, siempre y cuando no la lastimes."

"No lo haré."

"Excelente, porque si lo haces, te cortaré las bolas y las enterraré en pasto para vacas en alguna parte."

"Entendido," Edward dijo riéndose entre dientes. Estaba agradecida que mi padre no lo asustara con su locura de mierda.

"¿Se están portando bien aquí, chicos?" Pregunté cuando volví a entrar a la sala. Mi maravilloso novio me tendió su mano y al instante fui a sentarme a su lado.

"Siempre," susurró en mi cabello. Charlie me sonrió antes de aclararse la garganta.

"Bueno niños, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana. Me marcho. Bella, muchas gracias por los regalos. El sombrero es asombroso y necesitaba calcetines nuevos."

"De nada, papá," dije con una risita. "Te veré después."

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él, me subí al regazo de Edward y le di un beso intenso. "Vaya, hola para ti también," se rio entre dientes, con sus brazos ciñéndose alrededor de mi cintura.

"Muchas gracias por venir aquí esta noche. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba."

Acarició mi cuello tiernamente con mi nariz. "Fue un placer, te lo aseguro."

"Edward, tengo un regalo de Navidad para ti," le dije en voz baja. "Esperaba mostrártelo en Navidad pero después de escucharte esta noche, me di cuenta que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda."

"Cielo, no tienes que darme nada…" Empezó a decir pero su voz se apagó cuando vio mi expresión seria. "Tu amor es suficiente."

"Bueno, necesito expresar mi amor así que, _cierra la boca_," le dije, dándole un manotazo en el hombro y levantándome de prisa. Me acerqué a mi _laptop _y la abrí. "Ven aquí."

Cuando puse en la pantalla en lo que estaba trabajando, la boca de Edward se abrió. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Un sitio web para tu música. Por ahora solo he hecho algunas cosas básicas. He trabajado con los fondos, formateando y cosas así. Esperaba que tal vez podríamos trabajar juntos ahora y quizás podríamos poner algunas muestras de cómo tocas. Tal vez, algunas fotos. Podría poner tu contrato. Tus tarifas."

"Bella, esto es demasiado," dijo bajito.

"No, no lo es. Es algo que puedo hacer por ti con muy poco esfuerzo. El sitio web en sí me cuesta muy poco. Eres un artista increíble con un gran talento. Quiero que todos los sepan."

"Esto es espléndido," murmuró, colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

"Todavía no está terminado," le dije, sonrojándome un poco. "Tengo que perfeccionarlo una vez que termine con todo. También esperaba regalarte unas tarjetas de presentación con el sitio web en ellas."

"Esto me traerá mucho más trabajo," dijo. Lentamente le dio vuelta a mi silla para que quedara frente a él. "Muchas gracias. Esto es lo mejor."

No sabía qué decir así que simplemente seguí sonrojándome mientras mordisqueaba mi labio inferior. Él colocó su mano debajo de mi barbilla y me forzó a mirar a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"Te amo," le susurré suavemente, incapaz de apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

"También te amo, amor mío."

* * *

_**Y llegó súper Alice y súper Edward al rescate, aunque el pobre de Edward tuvo que soportar una inquisición, al menos Renee se comportó y pudieron disfrutar de su velada. Pero aun así, el egoísmo de Renee hizo su aparición cuando se dedicó a hablar de arte con Alice en vez de darle la atención a su hija en la supuesta celebración de Navidad como familia. Con razón Bella se sentía tan sola al principio, ahora con Alice y sobre todo con Edward, su vida es mucho más satisfactoria y feliz. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: JessMel, kaja0507, miop, Brenda Cullenn, Vrigny, Jade HSos, Esal, Bertlin, sandy56, paupau1, Smedina, terewee, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, bealnum, alejandra1987, MarianaAlai, Tecupi, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, Lectora de Fics, PRISOL, AnnieOR, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Adriu, angryc, seelie lune, jupy, Katie D.B, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, Leah De Call, saraipineda44, Mel ACS, EriCastelo, aliceforever85, cavendano13, BereB, lagie, somas, Manligrez, injoa, Sully YM, tulgarita, Emilse Mtz, Say's, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, glow0718, Mafer, Kriss21, ariyasy, Lady Grigori, lauritacullenswan, patymdn, Pili, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	23. ¿Quién se cree que es?

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**¿Quién se cree que es? **

Saqué una cita con mi ginecólogo para el lunes por la mañana. Después de ejercitarme, me fui a casa a ducharme rápidamente y prepararme. Mi doctora habitual tenía su agenda ocupada así que iría con uno de sus compañeros. No tenía deseos de ir con un extraño pero algunas veces tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

No ayudó tener que esperar al doctor unos buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que entrara a la sala de exámenes. Ya tenía un _strike_. Estaba por marcharme cuando un hombre entró de prisa, con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

"¿Por qué está aquí hoy?" Preguntó, sacando una pluma mientras veía mi historial.

"Ah, por varias razones. El pasado fin de semana tuve que usar la píldora del día después y me gustaría volver a revisar que no estoy embarazada. También, me gustaría ver algún tipo de método anticonceptivo. Me ponía la inyección antes y creo que me gustaría usarla de nuevo," expliqué con rapidez.

"¿Tuvo sexo sin protección?" Preguntó con una expresión claramente enojada.

"Sí, no fue exactamente planeado. Nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde aunque él no… um… terminó, pero me gustaría volver a revisar," le dije, sonrojándome de un vivo color rojo. Deseaba tanto haber podido ir con mi doctora habitual.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" Preguntó, mirando mi historial. "¿Treinta?"

"Sí," le dije despacio.

"Es lo bastante mayor para saber que es estúpido tener sexo sin protección. No importa si él eyacula dentro de usted o no. ¿Sabe la multitud de enfermedades que muy probablemente porta en este momento?" Dijo, con un marcado ceño fruncido. El doctor me miraba como si fuera la mugre bajo sus uñas.

"¿Disculpe?" Murmuré, impactada por sus palabras.

"No es una niña. No puede simplemente prostituirse por ahí-"

"¡Fue con mi novio! ¡Esta fue la primera vez en mi vida que tengo sexo sin protección!" Le dije, arrojando mis manos al aire.

"Sí, claro," murmuró, escribiendo otra vez al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos. "Voy a hacerle un examen completo antes de proceder. También se le hará una prueba de embarazo. Orine en este vaso," dijo, poniendo un vaso de plástico en mis manos. "Déselo a la enfermera cuando termine."

Casi se lo arrojé a la cabeza. Se fue antes de que pudiera decir algo. Abrí la puerta y caminé por el pasillo dando pisotones hacia el baño. Mi doctora habitual que insistía que la llamara Heidi, salió de otra sala y me sonrió alegremente. Había ido con ella por años. "¡Bella! ¿Cómo se llevan el doctor Marcus y tú?"

"Es un pendejo y voy a buscar otro doctor," le dije con brusquedad, enojada con ella por sugerir que fuera con él en vez de ir con ella al siguiente día. "¿Es su política hablarle a la gente como si fueran estúpidos cuando están siendo responsables con sus cuerpos?"

"Oh, querida," dijo bajito. "Ya veo. ¿Qué te parece esto? Yo me encargo a partir de aquí y hablaré con el doctor Marcus. Lo siento. Adelante, haz lo que estabas haciendo y estaré ahí en un momento."

Si es posible 'orinar enfadada' eso fue lo que hice. Estaba furiosa. _¡Qué imbécil!_ No es como si pudiera darse cuenta al instante que tenía gonorrea o que era una puta o algo así. Había estado con dos hombres en mi vida. Dos. Eso desde luego no me hacía una zorra.

Esperé a que Heidi regresara, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho al hacerlo. Lo admitiré, estaba haciendo un puchero. Simplemente, estaba muy enojada.

Estuvo ahí en menos de cinco minutos, sin dejar que esperara mucho tiempo. "Bella, una vez más me disculpo. Marcus es muy enérgico en sus convicciones y algunas veces olvida que tiene que hablarle a la gente como seres humanos. Es muy bueno en lo que hace," me aseguró. Le levanté una ceja, "Dejaré una nota en tu historial para que no le permitan entrar en la sala contigo otra vez si te quedas."

"Eso sería prudente," concordé.

"Así que, ¿la píldora del día después? Eso no es algo que acostumbres, Bella," comenzó a decir. "Él dijo algo sobre un novio."

"Sí," dije bajito. "Mi novio y yo tuvimos una noche y una mañana bastante emocionales y nos dijimos algunas cosas y una cosa llevó a la otra. Solo quería estar segura, aunque estoy casi convencida que no."

"¿Cosas buenas o cosas malas?"

"Muy buenas," sonreí.

"Aw, eso es excelente, cariño. Mira, lamento mucho lo del doctor Marcus y te lo compensaré. Me gustaría hacer ese examen completo, solo para estar segura. También, una prueba de embarazo. Tendremos que sacarte algo de sangre. ¿Y te gustaría usar de nuevo anticonceptivos?"

"Sí, por favor," suspiré suavemente, agradecida de hablar con una persona normal.

Al final de la visita, me enteré que no estaba embrazada y aún odiaba las inyecciones. Me habían picado varias veces y agregando a eso el doctor pendejo con el que seguía enojada, no estaba de buen humor.

Compré una hamburguesa de camino a casa con papas fritas grandes, con deseos de comer algo que no fuera verde para variar. Lo había estado haciendo muy bien pero estaba demasiado estresada.

Estaba por darle una mordida a mi hamburguesa cuando el teléfono sonó. Y cuando vi quién era en el identificador de llamadas, quería gritar. O tal vez tirar el teléfono.

Lauren Crowley. _¡Carajo! _

"¿Hola?"

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Comenzó a decir enseguida.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Quería esto terminado tan pronto como fuera posible. Tú dijiste que podías hacerlo en—"

"Dije que se llevaría varias semanas hacer todos los cambios. Ya he hecho mucho de lo que pidió y su esposo ya lo aprobó. También dijo que entendía que se llevaría tiempo."

"¡LIDIARÁS CONMIGO, NO CON ÉL! ¿ENTIENDES? Él es un vejestorio que la mayor parte del tiempo no sabe lo que sucede. No permitiré que te aproveches de él y no hagas tu trabajo."

Lo único bueno de que estuviera al teléfono era que no podía golpearla. Pero, puedo hacer esto…

"Mira, estúpida perra plástica cazafortunas. Yo hago mi trabajo. Lo hago bien. Tu esposo, el dueño de la compañía, dijo que estaba bien. Pero, ¡¿sabes qué?! Si tengo que lidiar con tu estúpido trasero, entonces tu negocio no vale la pena. Voy a cerrar el sitio y tú puedes encontrar a alguien más para hacerlo. Y por cierto, antes de que digas _'Le diré a mis abogados'_," dije con voz nasal como la suya, "Deberías saber que eso definitivamente está entre mis derechos en el contrato. En el contrato que _tu esposo_ firmó. ¿Así que, sabes qué, perra? ¡Besa mi trasero!"

Apagué el teléfono y lo estrellé sobre mi mesita de café.

Después de alejar mi hamburguesa, respiré hondo para no llorar. Me sentía frustrada y cansada y apenas era mediodía. Y me sentía fuera de control. Y lo odiaba. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente me había sentido así.

¿Pero alguna vez había tenido el control? Solo permití que las cosas me pasaran. Permití que Edward y Alice llenaran los espacios en blanco por mí. Una vez más solo había permitido que las cosas me pasaran sin tomar el control. Necesitaba la llamada de atención.

Con orgullo, taché _'enfrentar a alguien que odio'_ de mi lista. También estaba determinada a hacer algo más. _A la mierda con el trabajo por hoy_. Iba a trabajar en la cuenta de Crowley de todos modos. Y nunca había hecho novillos.

Examiné mi lista por un largo rato antes de decidir lo que quería hacer. Necesitaba algo divertido y necesitaba algo relajante.

Así que, llamé a Edward.

"Hola, amor," Edward dijo alegremente al teléfono. Prácticamente podía sentir su felicidad. Fue una linda sensación. "Creí que estabas trabajando. ¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó, poniéndose más serio.

"Solo tuve un día de mierda. Pero, tengo algunas buenas noticias."

"¿Cuáles son?"

"Bueno, en realidad, son dos. En unos días, no necesitaremos condones y taché algo de mi lista."

"¿Oh? ¿Qué fue, mi amor?" Preguntó. Me sorprendió que no dijera nada sobre los condones.

"Me enfrenté a alguien. Y me gustaría tachar algo más. ¿Qué te parecería ir conmigo al museo de Ripley's?

"Ah, bien, um… Bueno, Tanya está cuidando a Bridget y yo estoy cuidando a Tanya."

"¡No necesito que me cuiden!" Escuché una voz femenina gritar en el fondo.

"Eso dices tú," murmuró Edward en respuesta, su mano sobre el teléfono y ocultando pésimamente su voz. Podía escuchar a Bridget riendo en el fondo.

"Entonces, fue por eso que no dijiste nada sobre los condones," dije con una risita.

"Exactamente, pero déjame decirte… esa noticia es _extremadamente _satisfactoria. Ahora, si quieres puedo ir a dejar a Tanya y puedo encontrarme contigo o-"

"¡No! Tráelas contigo. ¿Necesita Bridget o Tanya estar en casa a cierta hora?"

"No, Tanya está en vacaciones de Navidad y solo estamos cuidando a Bridget para darle un descanso a Emmett. Déjame preguntarles si quieren ir, ¿de acuerdo?"

Escuché que movió el teléfono y algunos murmullos, luego escuché algunos gritos femeninos. Me reí entre dientes. Necesitaba eso. "¿Supongo que eso es un sí?"

"Sí, señorita. ¿Por qué no llevo a las chicas a tu casa para pasar por ti? Tu coche es más grande y será más cómodo."

"¡Si tuvieras un verdadero coche eso no sería un problema!" Escuché que Tanya gritó en el fondo. Bridget se rio con fuerza.

"Suena genial. Apresúrate," dije abruptamente.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó en voz baja. "Quiero decir, no tenemos que hacer nada hoy. Suenas estresada. No deberías presionarte."

"Edward, necesito divertirme. Necesito descansar del trabajo. Te necesito. ¿Por favor?"

"De acuerdo. Te amo."

Se escuchó una ruidosa ronda de _'aw'_ en el fondo con ruidos de besos. Solté una risita, "También te amo. Te veo en unos minutos."

Una vez que llegó Edward hicimos la increíble tarea de cambiar a todos a mi coche. Tuvimos que colocar el asiento para coche de Bridget, algo que no tenía idea cómo hacerlo. Gracias a Dios que Edward sí. Luego tuvimos que poner las puertas a prueba de niños. Me tomó diez minutos tan solo descubrir cómo hacer eso.

Finalmente, después de treinta minutos, estábamos en marcha. El museo estaba justo a las afueras de Dallas, no demasiado lejos de Six Flags, el parque de diversiones. Al pasar por ahí, consideré añadir eso a mi lista. El lugar estaba todo arreglado para Navidad. Tal vez Edward y yo podríamos llevar a Bridget y a Tanya.

Para molestia de Edward pagué todos los boletos. Había cuatro atracciones en total, pero decidimos que la carrera entre láseres era un poco avanzada para Bridget y no creímos que tampoco le interesaría el museo de cera aunque a mí sí. Podíamos volver y hacerlo otro día. Para lo que sí compramos boletos fue para el verdadero museo de Ripley's y el laberinto de espejos.

"¿¡PODEMOS IR A LA TIENDA DE REGALOS!?" Bridget chilló con fuerza tan pronto como entramos. Edward se rio entre dientes, poniendo a la niña entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué te parece esto? Si eres una niña muy buena mientras estamos aquí. Te compraré algo. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

"¡Bien!"

"Pero, eso significa no correr y escuchar a Tanya, a Bella y a mí. ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido," dijo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y rodando los ojos. En ese momento se distrajo mirando al techo. Esa era una niña de tres años.

"Gracias por invitarnos," dijo Tanya mientras deambulábamos por el lugar mirando todas las rarezas. Edward era arrastrado por Bridget, sus diminutos dedos aferrándose a él con fuerzas. Lo estaba obligando a leerle y explicarle todos los letreros en el lugar. Aunque dudaba que entendiera mucho, parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho con solo escuchar a Edward hablar.

"Oh, de nada. Siempre he querido venir," me encogí de hombros. "Cuando estaba más joven no teníamos dinero para venir y cuando me hice mayor pensé que era solo para niños. Realmente no lo es. Me alegra haber venido. Aunque, es más divertido al venir con ustedes."

Me dio una amplia sonrisa, sus frenos brillaron con los colores de la Navidad. Una vez más traía coletas y una camiseta de Hello Kitty. Pero traía puesta una falda de mezclilla y un par de botas vaqueras. El estilo desentonaba por completo pero no creo que le importara en absoluto. Estaba muy segura de sí misma.

Me sentí un poco celosa de eso. Quería preguntarle su secreto pero no me habría sorprendido que no lo supiera. Tal vez, simplemente era su personalidad.

La parte favorita de Bridget de todo el lugar fue una sala donde podías experimentar los vientos con 'fuerza de tornado'. Debimos habernos quedado ahí unos veinte minutos. Tanya sostuvo a Bridget, jugueteando y batiendo los brazos como si estuvieran volando. Edward y yo nos quedamos en el barandal, observándolas, con el brazo de él alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando mi cabello se azotó rodeando mi rostro, él lo retiró delicadamente de mi piel y se acercó para besar mis labios.

El beso fue lento, tierno, con una promesa de pasión solo bajo la superficie. Lo habríamos continuado si no hubiéramos escuchado a dos niñas diciendo 'puaj'. Edward se apartó y le levantó una ceja a Tanya. Ella soltó un resoplido, diciendo de nuevo puajy tornándose de un tono rosado.

"Los besos son asquerosos. Eso es lo que dice papi," Bridget dijo como si nada cuando finalmente dejamos la sala.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Edward preguntó, tratando de contener su risa.

"Sí. Papi dice que no puedo besar nunca a ningún niño."

"¿Puedes darme besos a mí?" Preguntó, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella y dándole unos ojos de cachorro y ese puchero que podría haber derretido a la más fría de las personas.

"¡Claro! ¡Puedo besarte! ¡Tú no eres un niño!" Dijo, arrojando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Edward frunció el ceño ligeramente, sobre todo cuando Tanya y yo comenzamos a reír. Se volvió rápidamente hacia nosotras, mirándonos mal. Intentamos dejar de reír pero en realidad no funcionó.

"¡Ustedes dos son horribles!" Nos regañó, volviendo a cargar a Bridget.

Cuando finalmente terminamos la gira de Ripley's, visitamos el laberinto de espejos. Tanya y Bridget se adelantaron corriendo, haciendo caras divertidísimas en el espejo. Ya que era lunes apenas si había alguien ahí. Fue agradable. Edward y yo caminamos de la mano, solo disfrutando de estar juntos.

"Así que, ¿enfrentaste a alguien?" Preguntó en voz baja. Podíamos escuchar a las niñas frente a nosotros pero sabía que no nos estaban prestando atención.

"Sí. A una rubia tonta. Su esposo es el propietario de una compañía y les hice el sitio web. Ella estaba haciendo algunas demandas realmente irracionales y me hablaba como si fuera basura. Así que, la enfrenté. Si hubiera estado en persona y no al teléfono, la habría golpeado."

"Entonces, me alegra que no lo estuviera. Habría odiado tener que sacarte de la cárcel." Me sonrió de forma encantadora. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Hay algo más molestándote?"

"Tuve que ir con otro doctor y me dio un sermón. Fue muy… _grosero_. No sé. Es solo que me encabronó. Aunque mi doctora habitual volvió a hacerse cargo y se hizo todo lo que teníamos que hacer. Y las inyecciones y agujas no me ponen de buen humor."

"¿Qué tipo de sermón?"

"Sobre ser responsable. Aunque podría decirse que me despertó. Solo estoy permitiendo que me pasen cosas como antes y no quiero eso. Necesito tomar el control y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Es mi lista y aunque me encanta tu ayuda, necesito esforzarme más," le dije en voz baja.

"Sabes que me encanta ayudarte," dijo mientras frotaba mi espalda.

"Lo sé. Y no sabes lo bien que eso me hace sentir. Tengo que aceptar la ayuda de otros pero también necesito tomar la iniciativa. No dejes de ayudarme," le dije bajito, pasando mis dedos por sus mejillas.

Me dio la vuelta para que quedara frente a él. "Nunca me detendré."

Solo podía imaginar cómo se veía en los espejos mientras nos besábamos. Casi deseé poder hacerlo. No lo suficiente para desviar mi atención del beso, pero por poco.

"¡Muy bien, cielos! ¡Consíganse una habitación!" Dijo Tanya, interrumpiéndonos otra vez.

"¿Para qué necesitan una habitación?" Preguntó Bridget, confundida. "¿No están en una?"

"No digas nada," Edward dijo, señalando a Tanya. Ella le sonrió con inocencia. "No escuches a Tanya. Es una tontita."

Bridge se encogió de hombros, rodándoles los ojos a los adultos extraños antes de adelantarse sin nosotros. Edward picó a Tanya repentinamente en la espalda. "Ay," chilló.

"Compórtate. No quiero que vaya a su casa diciendo algo sucio. Rosalie me arrancaría las bolas," le advirtió, haciéndonos reír a las dos. "Sabes que ella me culparía porque aparentemente, yo soy el adulto."

"No puedo imaginar por qué pensaría eso," Tanya dijo rápidamente, balanceando sus caderas al alejarse. Decir que tenía algo de actitud era un eufemismo.

Edward terminó persiguiéndola por el resto del laberinto, haciéndola chillar de la risa. Bridget se acercó a mí, tomando mi mano. "Los dos son unos tontitos," dijo, arrugando su nariz. Pude ver mucho de Rose en ella cuando dijo eso.

"Lo son, pero se están divirtiendo."

Después de los espejos, nos dirigimos a la tienda de regalos. Le compré a Bridget y a Tanya unas camisetas mientras Edward les compraba a cada una juguetitos. Tanya recibió un pisapapeles de imán con una apariencia extraña y Bridget una libreta para colorear con marcadores. Edward también me compró un _flash drive_ de forma extraña. Me hizo soltar una risita y pensar en nuestra primera noche juntos.

Y pensar en eso me llenó de calidez. Pero tendría que dejar eso para más tarde.

Cuando por fin entramos al coche, eran un poco más de la cinco de la tarde. Lo primero que hizo Bridget cuando las puertas se cerraron fue decir, "Tengo hambre."

"Yo también," dije, pensando en mi olvidado almuerzo. "Rosalie llegará pronto a casa," pensé en voz alta mientras le echaba un vistazo al reloj. "Edward, por qué no llamas a Emmett y le dices que la vamos a llevar a cenar. Ellos pueden tener una tarde romántica o algo así."

"A él le encantará eso," respondió Edward, sonriendo. "Lo llamaré. Ustedes decidan el lugar, chicas."

"¡Quiero un poco de Fredo!" Dijo Bridget, aplaudiendo alegremente. Miré a Tanya por orientación.

"Creo que quiso decir Alfredo. Le gusta la pasta," se encogió de hombros. "Por mí está bien. ¿En Olive Garden?"

"¡Viva!" Dijo Bridget, aplaudiendo otra vez. "Tienen el pan más sabroso de todos."

"Sí, Em, hablo en serio. Disfruten un par de horas solos. Sí. Diviértanse," dijo Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco al hablar con Emmett al teléfono. "No, está noche no. Dejaría que pasara la noche pero tengo que trabajar por la mañana. ¿Tal vez cuando regresé de Inglaterra? De acuerdo, hombre. Te llamaré cuando estemos de regreso."

"¿Olive Garden, está bien?" Pregunté cuando finalmente terminó la llamada.

"¡Qué rico!" Sonrió. "Me parece genial."

Nunca antes había salido a comer con un niño, aun cuando solía cuidarlos. A Bridget le dieron una silla alta y se divirtió garabateando en su menú antes de hacerlo en el regalo que Edward le compró en Ripley's. Bridget ordenó su 'Fredo' con mucho entusiasmo y en voz alta. Tanya pidió ravioles de queso con sopa. Edward y yo ordenamos sopa y ensalada.

Cuando nos trajeron nuestra ensalada, le preparé un poco también Bridget. Terminó dejando toda la lechuga y comiéndose solo los _croûtons,_ los tomates y las aceitunas.

Cuando se comió más o menos la mitad de su pasta, empezó a quedarse dormida. Pero, no me sorprendió. Eran casi las siete de la noche. Yo también me sentía algo cansada. Justo a tiempo, Edward quitó su tazón para que pudiera dormirse con la cabeza sobre la mesa y no en su pasta.

Edward pagó la cena. Ni siquiera me resistí. Aunque sí puse un poco más de propina en la mesa por el desastre que dejamos. Los niños de tres años no comían con cuidado.

"Edward, tengo que ir al baño," murmuró Bridget adormilada en sus brazos cuando caminábamos hacia la salida.

"Yo la llevaré," le ofrecí pero él hizo un gesto para decirme que estaba bien.

"Yo me encargo. Volveremos en seguida."

"Eddie va a ser un gran papá," dijo Tanya cuando los vimos irse.

"Es cierto."

"¿Tú quieres hijos?" Me preguntó. Tuve que pensarlo por un minuto.

"Con el hombre correcto, sí. ¿Sabes? Antes no estaba muy segura. Pero con alguien como Edward, creo que me gustaría."

Edward salió con Bridget tambaleándose como una borrachita detrás. Me dio una brillante sonrisa que no pude evitar devolver. Ella se durmió tan pronto estuvo en su asiento en el coche.

Decidimos dejar primero a Tanya en la casa de su papá para darle a Emmett y Rosalie un poco más de tiempo. Cuando al fin llegamos a su casa, un hogar modesto en un buen vecindario, eran casi las nueve. El día había pasado volando.

"Muchas gracias," dijo Rosalie al tomarla de mis brazos. Emmett agarró el asiento de coche de Edward. Los dos se veían muy felices y relajados.

Solo podía imaginarme lo que hicieron. Era algo que esperaba hacer más tarde esta noche.

"Fue un placer. ¿Pasaron una buena velada?" Edward preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Fue fantástica." Ella miró a Emmett con cariño. "La llevaremos a la cama. Que pasen buenas noches."

"¿Te gustaría quedarte esta noche?" Le pregunté a Edward cuando volvimos a la carretera. Era un viaje de unos quince minutos a mi departamento. "Tal vez podríamos pasar a tu casa y recoger tu traje y tus instrumentos. Está de camino."

"Me parece bien," aceptó en seguida.

"¿Sabes? Deberías dejar algo de ropa en mi casa. Sería más fácil."

"Tal vez es algo que deberíamos decidir después de Londres" dijo deslizando su mano sobre mi regazo. "Esta semana próxima va a ser una locura. Tendré que trabajar sin parar los siguientes dos días y luego vendrán mis padres después de eso. Después es Navidad. Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer en Navidad?"

"Esperaba pasarla contigo si te parece bien. Ya que intercambiamos regalos, Charlie va estar trabajando. Quiere darles un descanso a los que tienen niños, ya sabes," le dije.

"Excelente," dijo con un suave suspiro. Lo miré con curiosidad y él solo sonrió. "Tengo un par de regalos que quiero darte."

"No tienes que darme nada más," le dije, rodando los ojos. "Londres es suficiente."

"Nunca será suficiente," dijo, llevando mi mano a su boca. Su cálido aliento se extendió por mi piel cuando me besó los nudillos. "Por cierto, gracias por lo de hoy."

"¿Mmm?"

"Pasé el día de hoy divirtiéndome con mis tres chicas favoritas. No hay mucho mejor que eso. Espero que pronto podamos hacerlo de nuevo. Tal vez ir al zoológico o algo así."

Miré en dirección a Edward cuando nos detuvimos frente a su departamento. Al verlo, no vi al chico de veinticinco años sino a un esposo en el futuro. Y como un papá, deseando lo mejor para sus hijos. Un hombre que estaba lleno de amor y tenía un alma buena.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé delicadamente. "Nada me haría más feliz."

* * *

_**Uno, dos, tres… ¡Awwww! ¡Me matan! Qué bueno que después de haber pasado un día de mierda, las cosas mejoraron muchísimo para Bella. Si alguna vez me tocara un médico como ese, le daría una cachetada, y para colmo tener que enfrentar a la loca de la Lauren. Al menos ya se libró de ella. Algunas habían comentado que Bella estaba haciendo muy rápido las cosas de la lista y tal vez es por lo que ella misma mencionó ahora, estaba dejando que las cosas le sucedieran sin tener mucho control de ello. Ahora está resuelta a hacerlo por sí misma, claro, sin rechazar la ayuda de su mejor amiga, Alice y el amor de su vida, Edward. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y para leer pronto el siguiente. Últimamente han estado muy flojitas y la verdad es que eso me entristece, Y, ya estoy algo cansada de recordarles continuamente que los reviews es un medio para que ustedes agradezcan el tiempo dedicado a su diversión, muchos leen, créanme lo sé porque FF nos muestra el tráfico de las historias, pero a veces no es ni un tercio los que dejan un pequeño review, que no hace falta decir que no les cuesta nada más que escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar. En fin, por eso, he decidido terminar las historias de las que tengo permiso para traducir y decir adiós. Sé quiénes son mis lectoras fieles y quienes sin falta dejan su review con al menos un gracias cuando pueden leer el capítulo, y créanme, las recompensaré. Pero ya no buscaré más historias para traducir. Al menos ahora no tengo muchos ánimos para hacerlo, tal vez añada alguna después, no sé. Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar y creo que mi tiempo en el fandom está llegando a su fin. Pero, por lo pronto seguimos leyéndonos y de ustedes depende que las historias pendientes lleguen pronto a ustedes. Saben lo que tienen qué hacer ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: bbluelilas, PRISOL, MarianaAlai, kaja0507, Gabriela Cullen, terewee, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson rjnavajas, Jade HSos, Sully YM, alejandra1987, Vrigny, Tecupi, freedom2604, Say's, pameita, Leah De Call, Lady Grigori, AnnieOR, Techu, patymdn, Katie D.B, Manligrez, Lectora de Fics, Bertlin, Liz Vidal, BereB, lauritacullenswan, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mafer, seelie lune, aliceforever85, angryc, cavendano13, Yoliki, jupy, Kriss21, glow0718, Marie Sellory, bealnum, Pili, lagie, Adriu, EriCastelo, tulgarita, MariePrewettMellark, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, que espero sea muy pronto ;) Recuerden, depende de ustedes. **_


	24. Así no es como lo había planeado

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Así no es como lo había planeado**

Faltaban dos días para Navidad y estaba en la cocina de Edward escuchando música punk irlandesa mientras Edward preparaba comida mexicana para su padre inglés y su madre nacida en Texas.

No creo que alguna vez haya estado tan confundida.

O divertida.

O nerviosa.

Había picado todo lo que Edward permitiría así que estaba sentada en la encimera, observándolo cocinar el pollo y preparar guacamole al mismo tiempo. Era mucho más talentoso que yo.

"Entonces, ¿hay algo que necesite saber sobre tus padres?" Le hice la misma pregunta que él me hizo la semana anterior.

"Mi madre es ruidosa. Pero tiene un corazón de oro. Mi padre es callado pero de muy buen carácter. Sin embargo, ambos son francos y directos. Así que, tal vez lo heredé de ellos," se rio entre dientes con dulzura, retirando algo de su brillante cabello rojo de sus ojos. "Son realmente jóvenes de corazón. Son divertidos. Te amarán."

"Eso espero," fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

"Lo harán," me aseguró. Mojó un dorito en el líquido viscoso verde y lo llevó a mis labios. "Prueba esto. Mi mamá es alérgica a los chiles por lo que no lo hice picoso. ¿Sabe bien?"

"Mmm," le dije, masticándolo rápidamente. De hecho, estaba realmente bueno. Edward estaba echando la casa por la ventana preparando salsa de queso y guacamole con nachos, que al parecer era el favorito de su madre. También estaba haciendo quesadillas con frijoles refritos hechos en casa y arroz español. Para el postre, tendremos helado de vainilla con dulce de leche casero.

También se comió una fritura, asintiendo antes de darle vuelta al pollo. En otra sartén comenzó a cocinar cebollas con ajo y luego en otra preparó champiñones. Mi estómago empezaba a gruñir.

"¿Puedo hacer _algo_?" Pregunté con un tono bastante quejumbroso. No me gustaba sentirme inútil. Ya había ordenado su departamento, no que hubiera mucho qué hacer. Él era normalmente muy ordenado. Ya había puesto la mesa también.

"Haz unas piñas coladas. A mi mamá le encantan y deberían llegar en unos minutos. Todos los ingredientes están en el refrigerador y en el congelador. Mi licuadora está en ese gabinete," dijo, señalando con su pie al mismo tiempo que revolvía algo. Fue tan lindo.

Puse la sabrosa sustancia viscosa verde en el refrigerador antes de empezar a trabajar en las cremosas bebidas blancas. Probablemente era justo lo que necesitaba para calmar mis nervios.

Puse el hielo en la licuadora con el ron y la mezcla de coco, sosteniendo el plato encima antes de encenderla. Al parecer, un día Edward había deformado la verdadera tapa en la estufa. Tendría que comprarle una nueva.

Fue mucho el ruido. Supongo que por eso no escuchamos cuando tocaron a la puerta.

"¿Edward?" Alguien apareció en la entrada a la cocina. Estaba tan absorta en mi trabajo que me sorprendió y me sobresalté, dando un pequeño chillido. También por mi sorpresa, solté el plato y el frío preparado salió volando.

Bueno, salió volando hacia mí.

Edward la apagó en seguida, agarrando una toalla. "¡Lo siento mucho!" Dijo la mujer con el brillante cabello rojo, acercándose de prisa. "No fue mi intención sorprenderte, querida," dijo con su marcado acento. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," le dije, tomando la toalla de Edward y limpiando mi rostro. Estaba sobre toda mi ropa.

"¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?" Un hombre rubio muy guapo apareció en la entrada. "Esme, ¿qué hiciste? ¡Te dije que esperaras! Mujer impaciente."

"La sorprendí," comenzó a reírse. "¡Oh, querida! Lo siento mucho. Tú debes ser Bella."

"Está bien," le dije, dándole a la madre de Edward una débil sonrisa. "Hola," le dije, ofreciéndole mi mano después de limpiarla. "Les preparamos unas piñas coladas."

Eso hizo reír a toda la cocina. Incluso a mí. Aun cuando estaba horrorizada al ser un desastre frente a su madre. Deseaba tanto dar una buena impresión.

"Bella, ella es mi madre Esme y mi padre, Carlisle," Edward nos presentó con una sonrisa.

"¡Muchacho, lleva a esta chica a que se limpie! Yo me encargo de la cocina," dijo Esme. "Estaremos aquí una vez que termines."

Sin decir una palabra, Edward me llevó a su baño antes de echarse a reír, "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy tan avergonzada," murmuré, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho. Él frotó mi espalda con cuidado.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, hueles genial."

Me eché a reír, dándole un manotazo en el pecho juguetonamente. Tomó mi mano con una sonrisa y la besó delicadamente. "Necesito una ducha, creo. Está en mi cabello."

"Adelante, tómate una ducha. La cena estará terminada para cuando salgas. Déjame conseguirte una camiseta y unos pantalones para dormir."

"Justo la impresión que quiero darle a tus padres."

"Amor, está bien," se rio entre dientes, pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla. "Podría haber sido peor. Está bien. Creo que ya le agradas a mamá. Ahora, ve. Tómate la ducha. Te dejaré algo de ropa sobre la cama."

Me duché rápidamente y ni por mi vida pude encontrar una secadora. Decidí hacer solo lo mejor que podía, recogiendo mi cabello en una cola de caballo y ponerme la ropa que Edward me proporcionó. Me dio una camiseta azul de manga larga muy cómoda y unos pantalones de pijama de franela. Cuando volví a entrar al diminuto comedor, Edward y su papá estaban poniendo cosas en la mesa, solo conversando.

"Sí, tuvimos una pequeña riña con un bastardo estúpido que estaba algo loco," el guapo hombre rubio se echó a reír, "Nunca olvidaré la forma en que tu mamá le estaba gritando en un mal italiano. ¡Él creyó que estaba ladrando!"

"Papá, ustedes están peor que un par de adolescentes," Edward puso los ojos en blanco. "Nada pasó, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, no. Aunque tuve que alejar a tu mamá, siseando y escupiendo. Al parecer, es imprudente insultar a los estadounidenses cuando se ha tomado unas cuantas copas."

Me quedé ahí, solo escuchando y sonriendo. Edward finalmente notó mi reaparición y se acercó a mí, poniéndome entre sus brazos. Habló bajito en mi cabello. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco," le respondí. Aclaré mi garganta, volviendo mi atención hacia el papá de Edward, "Doctor Cullen."

"Estoy retirado. Carlisle, por favor," dijo, estrechando mi mano suave pero enérgicamente.

"¡Oh, ahí estás, Bella! ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que estás limpia?" Esme salió de la cocina con dos copas en sus manos. Me dio una. "El fruto de tu trabajo. Está muy buena, cielo."

Si no estuviera tan fría, me la hubiese tomado de un solo golpe.

"La cena casi está lista. ¿Qué te gustaría en tu quesadilla?" Edward me preguntó gentilmente, con su mano frotando ligeramente mi espalda.

"Un poco de todo."

"¡Ves, Carlisle! No soy la única a la que le gusta 'todo ese revoltijo' en la mía. Sabe bien así."

"No estoy diciendo que no." Rodó los ojos. "Solo digo que es un poco demasiado."

Era algo gracioso verlos discutir en sus acentos diferentes.

Una vez que todo estuvo en la mesa y todos estábamos sentados. Esme me sonrió afectuosamente. "Emmett tenía razón, Edward. Ella es simplemente hermosa."

Me sonrojé a un brillante rojo, tomándome un veloz bocado de mi cena. Edward colocó una delicada mano sobre mi rodilla, apretándola con cariño. "Lo sé. ¿Qué más dijo el querido tío Emmett?"

"¡Qué Bridget la ama!" Esme se acercó a mí. "En mi opinión, esa es muy buena señal, querida."

Solté una risita, "Realmente me alegra. También me agrada Bridget. Así que, ¿cómo te sientes de vuelta en Inglaterra?"

"No estamos ahí a menudo." Esme sonrió con nostalgia. "En los últimos seis meses, hemos estado en Francia e Italia. Oh y fuimos a Normandía. Son países encantadores. Aunque es bueno estar de vuelta en Estados Unidos. No puedes conseguir buena comida mexicana como esta."

"¿Te gusta?" Edward sonrió con una brillante sonrisa. Podía darme cuenta que quería la aprobación de sus padres. Conocía esa sensación.

"¡Oh, cielo! Sabes que sí. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que deberías ser un chef?" Le preguntó.

"Y cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero pesar trescientos kilos." Edward rodó los ojos, sirviendo algo de frijoles en su plato. "No creo que podría conseguir una mujer como Bella si estuviera así."

Puse mis mano sobre la suya, captando su atención. "Edward, no me importaría como luzcas. Siempre y cuando seas feliz y yo esté a tu lado."

Y ahí, frente a sus padres, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó profundamente. Su madre chilló con fuerza mientras su padre le decía 'shhh, Mae," bajito. Me aparté primero, sonrojándome de un vivo color rojo. Aclaré mi garganta, cogiendo un tazón. "¿Alguien quiere frituras?"

Después de la cena, nos pusimos cómodos en su sala. Edward se sentó en su vieja silla mecedora mientras yo descansaba a sus pies, con mi cabeza en sus rodillas. Él acariciaba mi cabello delicadamente, solo conversando con sus padres.

Así se supone que debería ser conocer a los padres. Bueno, en su mayoría.

"Entonces, ¿hay algún lugar en Londres que te gustaría ver mientras estés ahí, Bella?" Carlisle preguntó, incluyéndome en la conversación.

"La Torre de Londres," le dije, asintiendo. "Comprendo que es algo de turistas, pero siempre he deseado ver las joyas de la corona."

"Han pasado siglos desde que estuve ahí," dijo Esme, sonriendo. "Desde antes de conocer a Carlisle. Creo que sería un viaje divertido para todos."

"Quiero llevarte a Hyde Park y los Jardines Kensigton y mostrarte la estatua de Peter Pan," dijo Edward deseoso. "Me recuerdas un poco a Wendy. Testaruda y enérgica, pero muy dulce." Estaba siendo lindo, coqueto y un _nerd_.

"¡Ustedes dos son tan lindos juntos!" Dijo Esme, suspirando ruidosamente. "¿Alguna oportunidad de tener nietos pronto?"

Charlie lo insinuó. Esta no era una insinuación. Bueno, Edward dijo que eran directos. Miré a Edward e incluso él se veía horrorizado y totalmente sorprendido.

"¡Madre, en serio!" Dijo, cubriendo sus ojos.

"¿Qué? Puedo preguntar, ¿no es así? No me estoy haciendo más joven. Y ustedes dos harían unos bebés muy hermosos."

"Bueno, um," dije, mirando a todas partes menos a una persona, empecé a balbucear. "Bueno, puedo asegurarte que no estoy embarazada en este _preciso_ momento. Estoy muy, pero muy segura de eso."

Edward fue el primero en entender qué estaba insinuando. Apenas lo había visto, mucho menos hablado con él en los últimos dos días. Su boca formó una pequeña O y asintió rápidamente. No se lo había comentado y en realidad, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Luego Esme lo descifró. Finalmente, Carlisle dijo, "¿Por qué estás _tan _segura?"

¿No era él un doctor?

"Trae puestos sus mata pasiones," le explicó Esme. Edward gimió ruidosamente, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Carlisle lo entendió en seguida pero yo estaba totalmente confundida.

"¿Qué?"

"Mata pasiones es como algunos británicos llaman a la ropa interior de mujer muy fea," explicó Edward. "Algunas las usan cuando están…" Palideció un poco, "Bueno, ya sabes. Si están en ese periodo del mes."

Bueno, trágame tierra.

"¿Puedo traerte algo, querida?" Esme preguntó gentilmente. Como si estuviera enferma y fuera a morir en cualquier momento.

"Otra bebida. Una grande. Con mucho licor."

"Estoy muy avergonzado." Edward estrelló su cabeza varias veces contra la puerta después que sus padres salieron. "Lo siento tanto."

"Tú viste a mi mamá en su mejor momento… Créeme, esto no es nada," le dije bromeando. "Ven aquí. Está bien."

Entró en mis brazos extendidos, descansando su rostro entre mis pechos al mismo tiempo que descansaba sus rodillas en el suelo frente a mí. Me reí con fuerza al ver su posición actual, frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Ella habló de periodos y nietos con el mismo aliento. Honestamente, solo mi mamá haría eso."

"Por cierto, ¿es normal esa frase de mata pasiones?" Pregunté. Sacudió su cabeza, sin retirarse de entre mis pechos.

"Es algo entre mi mamá y mi papá. Al parecer, es una larga historia en la que ni siquiera quiero pensar. Jamás. Lo siento mucho," dijo, enderezándose de nuevo. "¿Todavía quieres ir a Londres conmigo? Lo entendería si no."

"Edward," dije con una risita, "Ellos estuvieron _bien_. Cariño, todavía quiero ir contigo. Créeme. Yo me pongo en ridículo todo el tiempo. Además, necesito que seas mi guía. No entendí la mitad de las cosas que dijo tu padre **(1)**."

"¿Ahora solo soy un traductor?" Me sonrió.

"Uno muy _sexy_." Le meneé mis cejas. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, acercándome a él.

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Sip," le dije, llevando mi mano alrededor de su muslo y apretando suavemente su trasero. Se rio entre dientes y apareció un brillo malvado en sus ojos.

"Bueno, sé que no puedo darte un revolcón, pero tal vez pueda llevarte al catre para morrearnos un poco **(1)**."

"Para que lo sepas, no soy tan tonta. Sé qué significa eso." Le puse los ojos en blanco. "Después de todo, vi Harry Potter **(1)**."

"Bueno, si sabes cómo morrear, muéstrame." Me sonrió presumido. Los dos estábamos siendo estúpidos.

Solo por eso lo empujé al suelo con mucha brusquedad y me puse de horcajadas en su cintura. Apretando mis dedos en su nunca, lo besé con fiereza. Gimió en mi boca, cambiando velozmente nuestras posiciones para que quedara sobre mí. "¿Cómo estuvo eso?" Le pregunté, jadeando.

"Con eso basta," dijo antes de besarme otra vez. Nos besamos en el suelo por una hora.

Fui a casa de mi padre en Nochebuena. Él tenía que trabajar en Navidad y Edward iba a pasar tiempo con su familia. Toda su familia. Al parecer, había una gran fiesta para la familia en Nochebuena y el día de Navidad lo reservaban para visitar el otro lado de la familia si la tenían. Edward y yo íbamos a desayunar con sus padres antes de que ellos fueran a pasar Navidad con sus abuelos.

No estaba segura lo que Edward y yo íbamos a hacer esa noche, pero estaba segura que podríamos encontrar algo con lo que entretenernos.

Le preparé la cena a Charlie en su pequeña cabaña. Fue donde crecí y algunas veces la echaba de menos, lo hogareña que era, pero me alegraba tener mi propia casa.

Nos preparé comida italiana para cenar, lo mejor que pude, de todos modos. A Charlie no le importaba, en cualquier caso. Solo le encantaba comer.

"¿Has hablado con tu madre?" Preguntó, cortando su pollo. Le levanté una ceja y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Entonces, no?"

"Le pedí que me dejara en paz por un tiempo," dije con un suspiro, cogiendo mi té dulce y agité el hielo. "Que por ahora no podría ser amable."

"Birdie, nena, no permitas que sea mucho tiempo, ¿está bien? Nosotros… a ninguno de nosotros, nos queda mucha familia en este mundo. Tu mamá y yo, desearía que hubiera más. Pero, somos todo lo que te queda en este mundo."

"Lo sé, papi," suspiré. "Pero, estoy cansada de ser el padre en esa relación. Estoy harta. Solo quiero que por una vez ella sea normal."

"Esa mujer no ha sido normal un solo día en su vida, pero es parte de ti. Tú no has hecho siempre lo que es normal. Es lo que te hace… _tú_. Sé que está loca. Sé que está completamente loca, pero te ama."

"Te amo," le dije, apretando suavemente su mano. "Te has hecho sabio con los años."

Se rio entre dientes, "¿Tan viejo estoy? Cielo santo. Creí que seguía muy lleno de vida. En fin, ¿cómo te fue conociendo a los padres?"

Gemí ruidosamente, "Fue muy embarazoso. Quiero decir, no tan malo como con Renee…"

"Nada es tan malo como Renee," se echó a reír. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Me cubrí de licor y coco cuando Esme me sorprendió. Luego tuve que ducharme y usar algo de la ropa de Edward porque me cubrí toda y entonces ella habló de cosas que preferiría no mencionar."

"¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Cosas que preferiría no mencionar," dije con firmeza, pero solo me sonrió con suficiencia. Perdería este argumento. "Nietos. Tampoco lo hizo indirectamente, como tú. Fue directo y en público."

"¿Cuándo hablé de nietos?" Me dijo, mirándome.

"No me veas así, viejo. Sabes cuándo lo hiciste. Tal vez creas que eres sigiloso, pero no lo eres. Para nada. Sangre joven, ajá," le dije, señalándolo con mi tenedor. Se sonrojó un poco, dándome una sonrisa inocente.

"¿Qué? No estoy me haciendo más joven. Y tener nietos sería lindo. Quiero decir, cuando estés lista, por supuesto."

"Suenas como una anciana." Le rodé los ojos. "No puedo prometerte nada. Tal vez algún día."

"Eso espero," dijo en voz baja. "Tenerte es por mucho lo mejor en mi vida. Es lo mejor que he hecho en _mi_ vida."

Me estiré y lo abracé con dulzura. Me sonrió, besándome ligeramente mi mejilla antes de palmear mi espalda. "Vamos, nuestra comida se está enfriando."

Y así, nuestro momento afectuoso pasó pero no fue olvidado.

Después de mi velada con Charlie, decidí ir a casa de Alice y Jasper para darles su regalo. No tendría oportunidad de hacerlo en Navidad ya que estarían con sus familias y luego, yo saldría de la ciudad por una semana. Probablemente sería mi única oportunidad.

"¡Hola!" Jasper dijo alegremente cuando abrió la puerta, dándome un gran abrazo. "¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!"

"Porque trabajas demasiado," me quejé. Asintió pensativamente y sonrió.

"Pero, después de Navidad las cosas se calmarán y volverán a la normalidad. La pastelería está terminada y el trabajo más duro está hecho. Por cierto, ¿te gustó el pastel que te llevó Alice?"

"Estuvo increíble. Aunque algo grande. No pude comérmelo todo. No quiero engordar de nuevo," le dije y rodó los ojos juguetonamente mientras me conducía a la sala donde Alice estaba sentada.

"Chica, te ves genial. Estar delgada está bien, pero si no disfrutas de la vida, ¿cuál es el punto?"

"Créeme, estoy disfrutando de la vida," le informó. "Ahora, ¿quién quiero el suyo primero?" Pregunté, sacando un regalo de cada lado de mi chaqueta de cuero.

"¡Oh! ¡Yo, yo, yo!" Alice se levantó de un salto. "Jasper, ve a traerle a Bella un regalo de debajo del árbol."

"No tenías que comprarme nada."

"Y tú tampoco tenías que comprarnos nada. Es porque te amamos," dijo Alice, dándome un abrazo antes de señalar las cajitas. "¿Cuál es el mío?"

Levanté la más pequeña de las cajas al mismo tiempo que ella dio ese pequeño chillido que le encantaba tanto. Lo abrió rápidamente para encontrar dentro un brazalete de amistad. Era un pequeño brazalete de eslabones de plata de ley con un pequeño corazón. En el suyo estaba grabada la palabra 'mejores'. Levanté el mío y se lo mostré. Decía 'amigos'.

"¿Es de Tiffany's?" Preguntó en seguida mientras se lo ponía.

"Sí. Los elegí hoy. Casi estaba preocupada que no los conseguiría a tiempo." Sonreí. "Tuve un momento de inspiración y decidí comprar esto. ¿Te gustan?"

"¡Oh!" Dijo, lanzándose a mí. "¡Me encantan! Gracias."

"Espero que a Jasper le guste igual el suyo," le dije, entregándole a él la caja. "Feliz Navidad, Jazz."

Lo abrió y sonrió alegremente. "Lindo."

Se puso el reloj de plata con la esfera de color naranja rojizo. "Es jaspe **(2)**, como la piedra," le dije, señalando la esfera. "Lo vi en una tienda especializada mientras iba de compras con Alice y Rose. ¿Te gusta?"

"Chica, eres muy detallista," me dijo, abrazándome con fuerza. Beso la cima de mi cabeza antes de entregarme una caja de tamaño decente.

Cuando abrí el regaló, estaba completamente confundida. "¿Qué es esto?"

Parecía el portanotas que un maestro utilizaría, pero de lejos de mucha más alta tecnología. Era negro y muy sólido.

"Es un bloc de notas digital con memoria y todo. Puedes escribir tus notas cuando vayas con tus clientes y luego, cuando llegues a casa puedes solo conectar este bebé y boom, están justo ahí, esperándote. ¿Cuán divertido es eso?" Dijo Alice, soltando una risita. Sonreí, abrazándola con ganas.

"Esto es increíble."

"También le compramos uno a Edward," Jasper sonrió levemente. "Todavía no lo ha recibido, así que no le digas."

"No lo haré. Esto es genial. Será muy útil."

Jasper aplaudió. "¡Excelente! Ahora que terminamos con esto, ¿quién quiere pastel de frutas?"

Alice y yo nos miramos, con una sonrisa de suficiencia similar en nuestros labios.

"¿Es mejor que el pastel de ciruela pasa?"

"¿NUNCA me dejarán olvidar eso? ¡EN SERIO!" Dijo, echando sus manos al aire al mismo tiempo que se dirigía dando pisotones a la cocina. Alice agarró mi brazo, riendo entre dientes mientras lo seguíamos.

Probablemente era el mejor pastel de frutas que había comido en mi vida.

* * *

**(1) Bella no le entiende al padre de Edward porque habla en la jerga del inglés británico que obviamente es el mismo usado por la autora de Harry Potter, por eso Bella puede entender lo que le dijo Edward en esa misma jerga británica, pero que yo traduje con algo de la 'nuestra' :P**

**(2) La piedra de jaspe en inglés es 'jasper', muy a tono con el dueño del reloj :)**

* * *

_**¿A alguien le pasó algo similar conociendo a los padres del novio? Uno que quiere dejar buena impresión y mete la pata jajajaja. A mí me pasó, y no creo que haya sido la única. ¡Pobre Bella! Al menos, al final parece que todo salió bien y se ganó a los suegros incluso antes de conocerlos, por Bridget y los comentarios de Emmett. Ahora sí, viene el viaje a Londres, ¿qué pasará allá? Ya lo veremos :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus review es su agradecimiento por el tiempo dedicado a hacer esto para ustedes. No les cuesta nada usar el cuadrito debajo de este capítulo, escribir que les gustó del capítulo, o solo un gracias, y enviar. Así podremos leer pronto el próximo ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: aliceforever85, Tecupi, Vrigny, alejandra1987, Bertlin, miop, Esal, danymoli1975, paupau1, SerenytyCullen, AnnieOR, Gabs Frape, Manligrez, Adriu, jessica shikon no miko, freedom2604, Lizdayanna, YessyVL13, Say's, Allie, keyra100, rjnavajas, BereB, cavendano13, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Nayely, bbluelilas, Brenda Cullenn, Leah De Call, Vanenaguilar, seelie lune, rosycanul10, Lectora de Fics, Marie Sellory, lagie, bealnum, EriCastelo, angryc, jupy, bealnum, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, ROSII, Lady Grigori, MariePrewettMellark, Diana2GT, Yoliki, lauritacullenswan, ariyasy, Tata XOXO, patymdn, terewee, Liz Vidal, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, glow0718, saraipineda44, injoa, Pili, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, que espero sea muy pronto. **_


	25. Duchas de las que están hechos los sueño

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Duchas de las que están hechos los sueños**

Aunque Edward no estaba conmigo esta noche, me sentía bastante contenta con mi vida. Renee incluso respetó mis deseos y simplemente me envió un corto correo deseándome una buena Navidad y me dijo que me divirtiera en Londres. También dijo que esperaba que tomara fotos.

Tomaría montones. Había comprado varias tarjetas de memoria para mi cámara digital solo para la ocasión.

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había tenido sueños. Bueno, que los recordara claramente. Por lo general, solo eran fragmentos y sentimientos.

_No estaba exactamente segura de dónde estábamos, Edward y yo. Solo sabía que era cómodo. Estábamos recostados en una brillante habitación roja, que casi me recordó el lugar que presentaban en las películas siempre que hablaban de _harems_. Camas suaves, colores intensos, muchos almohadones y cortinas de seda. Edward estaba sin camisa y zapatos, viéndose hermoso y cómodo. Yo traía puesto… __**nada**__. _

_A ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. _

"_Te ves hermosa," Edward dijo sin aliento, pasando su dedo lentamente sobre mi estómago. _

_Ignoré sus dulces palabras mientras mordía mi labio inferior, pasando mi dedo delicadamente sobre su estómago. Tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en sus caderas y le quedaban unas tenues estrías en su vientre bajo, aunque nunca hablamos de ellas. Yo tenía marcas, él tenía las suyas. _

_Y estaba bien con eso. _

_Bajé por su estómago, delineando las marcas con mis labios. "Te amo justo como eres. Te amo por lo que eres," le dije con firmeza, acariciando su ombligo con mi nariz. Ligeros vellos de color rojo hicieron cosquillas en mi nariz, haciéndome sonreír. "No estaba mintiendo." _

"_¿Cuándo?" Preguntó, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. _

"_Cuando dije que te amaría sin importar cómo te vieras. Desearía… casi desearía que, yo…" Tartamudeé. _

"_¿Qué, mi cielo?" Preguntó, mirándome con esos grandes ojos verdes. Eran muy dulces. Eran muy tiernos. _

_Sin duda, eran las ventanas a su alma. Su alma era radiante y hermosa. _

"_Desearía haberte conocido antes. Desearía haberte conocido más pronto, para poder mostrarte. No importa cómo te veas, ahora o entonces." _

"_Te amé desde antes que cambiaras," me susurró al oído después de hacerme subir por su cuerpo. Sus brazos rodearon los míos, besando mi hombro. "Me encantó tu cuerpo lleno. Desearía haber podido ayudarte a tachar eso de tu lista." _

"_¿Tachar qué?" _

"_Amarte a ti misma." _

"_Estás ayudando," le aseguré. "Más que nadie antes. No creo que pudiera enamorarme de ti si no me amara un poco a mí misma." _

"_Eres una mujer maravillosa, y tengo planeado casarme contigo algún día," dijo entre su aliento. Me aparté y lo miré sorprendida. Estaba totalmente serio. _

"_No muy pronto espero, ¿verdad?" Le dije, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Edward se rio entre dientes, besando la cima de mi cabeza. _

"_No, no muy pronto. Cuando sea el momento, ambos lo sabremos. Tú lo sabrás." _

"_Bien," le dije, acurrucando mi rostro en su pecho. Acarició mi espalda, y casi se sintió real. Presioné aún más mi rostro en su piel de olor dulce. _

"Bella," el susurro se escuchó un poco más fuerte. "Bella, mi amor. ¿Estás despierta?"

"No," murmuré. "Creí que eso era bastante obvio."

Mi cama empezó a moverse por la risa. "Eres adorable."

"Tú eres muy lindo," le dije, besando su pecho. Quiero decir, besando realmente su pecho. Levanté la vista lentamente en confusión, mis ojos con sueño. Y ahí estaba Edward, recostado en mi cama sin camisa. Le eché un vistazo al reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Sorprendiéndote," dijo. "Pero tal parece que iniciaste la conversación sin mí," se burló de mí. "¿Qué estabas soñando?"

"No tengo la más remota idea," dije, cerrando mis ojos y volviendo a descansar mi cabeza en su estómago. "Feliz Navidad."

"Feliz Navidad, mi amor," dijo, besando la cima de mi cabeza. "Espero que no te importe que esté aquí. Quiero que abramos nuestros regalos de Navidad en privado."

"Me encanta que estés aquí. Siempre prefiero que estés conmigo. Pensé que eras un sueño," le dije, besando ligeramente su pecho una vez más. Estaba dulce y salado, y delineé sus costillas con mis dedos.

"Tú eres mi sueño."

Y se derritió Bella gelatina de amor, gah – _suspiro_.

"Ugh, ¿podemos quedarnos en la cama todo el día y hacer el amor?"

"¿Tú puedes hacerlo?" Preguntó con timidez. Me sonrojé un poco pero asentí, _gracias a Dios_. Él gimió, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. "Eso es muy cruel. Me encantaría."

"No tenemos que estar en ninguna parte hasta las nueve," le dije tranquilamente, besando a un lado de su pezón. Lo moví juguetonamente con mi lengua, provocando que levantara sus caderas hacia mí. "Tenemos tiempo."

"Sí, pero me gustaría primero darte tus regalos," dijo, pasando su mano por mi espalda. Lo ignoré, metiendo su pezón en mi boca y chupándolo con fuerza. Siseó, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. "Oh, dios… nena, por favor…"

"Por favor, ¿qué?" Pregunté con inocencia.

"Compórtate," hizo un puchero. "Tenía todo esto planeado, y no está saliendo bien para nada."

"Me gusta más como lo tengo planeado," le dije, besando hacia abajo. Si le gustó el tormento a su pezón, iba a amar lo que tenía pensado para él a continuación.

Pero de algún modo, terminé sentada contra la cabecera junto a un Edward de apariencia frustrada.

"Mujer, ayúdame un poco. ¿Te comportas, por favor?"

"Me estaba comportando," le dije, cruzando mis brazos y frunciendo el ceño. No habíamos tenido sexo en un gran total de siete días, y me estaba sintiendo un poco… muy… _extremadamente_… cachonda.

"Mal," se rio entre dientes. "Pórtate bien ahora, y te prometo que haré que valga la pena. Ahora, ¿puedo darte tus regalos en este momento?"

"No deberías haberme comprado nada más, Edward," me quejé. Me dio una mirada penetrante, pero continué, "El vuelo a Londres es excesivo."

"Tengo más que suficiente para el viaje a Londres y para esto. Tengo mucho ahorrado. Ahora, cierra la boca," dijo, sacando dos cajas de un lado de la cama. Una era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, y la otra era pequeñita.

Y se veía como una caja para anillos.

"Este primero," dijo, colocando la más pequeña en mi regazo. "Creo que te gustará."

"¿Es una joya?" Pregunté, cogiéndola despacio.

"Ábrela y lo averiguarás."

"Edward—"

"¡Isabella!" Se echó a reír, "Ábrela. Juro que…" Sacudió su cabeza.

Quité la tapa de la diminuta caja y dentro había una linda caja de fieltro. Jadeé bajito, mirándolo. Él rodó los ojos pero sonrió. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Ábrela."

Tan pronto como lo hice, solté una risita.

"¿Un anillo de estado de ánimo?" Me eché a reír, "¿En serio?"

"Sí," se rio entre dientes. "Lo vi y pensé en ti. En ocasiones me siento como si necesitara algo que me ayude a descifrar tu estado de ánimo. Tal vez esto ayudará. Ahora, ¿puedo poner este anillo en tu encantadora mano?"

Le di mi mano derecha, y lo deslizó en ella sin problemas. "Gracias, es adorable."

"Ves, eso no fue tan malo, ¿o sí?" Se rio entre dientes.

"No, para nada," le sonreí con inocencia. "Lo siento, soy toda una aguafiestas."

"Simplemente, es tu forma de ser," dijo, tomando mi mano y besando levemente el dorso. "Ahora, ¿estás lista para tu regalo y prometes ser una buena chica al respecto?"

"Sí, lo prometo," le hice un puchero juguetonamente. Extendí mis manos, y me dio la caja. Era extrañamente ligera para el tamaño que tenía.

Arranqué el papel, y efectivamente, era una caja de zapatos. Abrí la caja, y había otra caja dentro entre papel de cera. Y luego otra. Y luego otra. Y finalmente otra, una mucho más pequeña. Saqué la caja y la abrí.

Dentro había unos pendientes. Unos bonitos de oro blanco con una piedra negra cuadrada.

"Son diamantes negros de medio quilate," dijo Edward al poner uno de ellos en su palma. Metió mi cabello con dulzura detrás de mi oreja y me puso el pendiente. Besó mi oreja mientras yo me quedaba muda. Me había sorprendido totalmente. Giró mi barbilla para poder llegar a la otra oreja, deslizándolo con una gracia que normalmente yo no tenía. "No es la joyería más fina en el mundo, y desearía haber podido darte más. No te preocupes, no son sumamente costosos. Pero cuando los vi, quería verlos en ti. ¿Te gustaron?"

Toqué lentamente mis orejas, sonrojándome al mismo tiempo que bajaba la vista a mi regazo. Era un regalo extraordinariamente detallista y hermoso, y me tomó totalmente desprevenida con el anillo de estado de ánimo.

Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y era bueno en ello.

_Maldita sea. _

Así que, en vez de decir algo fui a mi armario y saqué mis regalos. Nada increíble. Pero sabía que uno de ellos tendría un gran valor para él.

"Toma," le dije, dándole la caja blanca con el gran moño azul. "Este es para ti."

Me dio una amplia sonrisa cuando la abrió. Eran las tarjetas que le compré, muy negras con letras plateadas en ellas. Tenían toda su información, incluyendo el nuevo sitio web que lancé la noche anterior. "Están bonitas, Bella. Gracias."

"¿Te gustan?"

"Te diré la respuesta si tú me das la tuya. ¿Te gustaron los pendientes? Si no, puedo devolverlos."

"Los adoro," le dije, tocando nuevamente mis orejas. "Muchas gracias por ellos. Ahora, abre el resto de tus regalos."

Edward se echó a reír al ver la camiseta que le compré y le encantaron las referencias de los videojuegos de la vieja escuela. También dijo que preferiría verla en mí. Sin un sujetador puesto. O pantalones.

Le dije que si era un buen chico, podría cumplirse pronto su deseo.

Finalmente, a las siete en punto cuando ya no podíamos ignorar el sol naciente, suspiré pesadamente. "Debería tomar una ducha. ¿Necesitas una?"

"Sí," murmuró. "No me di una. Era demasiado temprano."

"No tenías que venir tan temprano," puse los ojos en blanco.

"No puedo dormir sin ti, mi amor," dijo bajito, pasando su dedo por el lóbulo de mi oreja. Suspiré otra vez, esta vez más suavemente al relajarme con sus caricias. Besó ligeramente mi cuello, delineando mi piel que el camisón de franela no cubría.

No era la ropa para dormir más _sexy_, pero no sabía que iba a venir.

"Necesitamos ducharnos," gemí cuando su mano subió por mi muslo, frotando delicadamente sus dedos sobre mis bragas cubriendo mi trasero.

"Es cierto," dijo entre su aliento. "¿Debería traer un condón?"

"Nop," le dije, bajando de la cama de un salto y quitándome el camisón. Frunció ligeramente el ceño pero se animó cuando pasé los dedos sobre mis senos. "La inyección, ¿recuerdas?"

No habíamos podido tener sexo desde que me la puse, sin un condón, en todo caso. Tuvimos que esperar unos cuantos días para que hiciera efecto y para entonces, había empezado mi periodo.

Estaba más que ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de mí.

Mordió su labio, con sus mejillas sonrojándose al mirar mi cuerpo. "Solo una vez he tenido sexo sin condón, y fue contigo. No puedo esperar a…" Su voz se apagó, sus pensamientos reflejando los míos.

Me quité mis bragas y lentamente pasé los dedos por entre mis piernas. "Yo tampoco."

"Mierda," dijo, mirándome hambriento. "Mete tu trasero a la ducha, pequeña provocadora."

Fue entonces mi turno de decir 'yupi'.

Tuve problemas para quitarle los _jeans_ mientras nos besábamos incontrolablemente, con Edward empujándome contra la pared. Gemí, finalmente bajándolos y me encontré con una maravillosa vista sin bóxer. Su erección presionó contra mi estómago cuando se acercó a mí, usando sus pies para terminar de quitarse los _jeans._ Mis manos se fueron automáticamente a su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza.

"Joder," dijo, empujando sus caderas hacia mí. Sentí una pequeña perla de humedad extenderse en mi estómago y fue mi turno de empujar mis caderas hacia él. "Abre la llave del agua," me ordenó, señalando a la bañera.

Sabía lo que quería que hiciera. Me incliné, apoyando una mano en la bañera al mismo tiempo que abría la llave del agua con la otra. Edward se acercó detrás de mí, presionando sus dedos muy dentro de mí.

"Me encanta verte así," dijo con voz ronca, moviendo sus dedos sobre mis labios antes de frotarlos toscamente contra mi clítoris. Tuve que usar mis dos manos entonces, preparándome para más. "Me encantaría tomarte así. Aunque más tarde."

"¡Mierda!" Me quejé, haciendo un puchero al ponerme de pie. "Eres cruel."

"Preferiría tenerte inclinada sobre el tocador para poder ver tu rostro en el espejo mientras te follo."

Con esas palabras agarré su polla, quitándole un poco lo engreído. Con delicadeza, pero con mano firme, lo acerqué a mí. "Tú eres el provocador."

"No te estoy provocando," dijo, empujando sus caderas hacia delante de modo que se masajeara él mismo con mi mano. "Tengo toda la intención de tomarte de esa forma. Pronto. Y una y otra vez. Ahora, es hora de la ducha."

Iba a terminar matándome.

Entré tambaleándome a la ducha, dándome cuenta que mi cuerpo le pertenecía. Entró un segundo después, tomándome en sus brazos y besándome de nuevo. Gemí bajito, el agua caliente golpeando nuestros pechos al fluir entre nosotros.

"Pon las manos en la pared," susurró en mi oído. "Pon un pie en la saliente y espera."

Hice lo que se me ordenó, con el agua cayendo sobre mi espalda y bajando por mi trasero. Edward se acercó a mí por detrás, provocándome con la punta de su dureza, frotándola contra mis hinchados y ansiosos labios. Me eché hacia atrás, pero él me dio juguetonamente una nalgada. Solté una risita, haciéndolo nuevamente.

"Fóllame," demandé.

"Estás impaciente," dijo entrando solo un poco en mí.

Me eché hacia atrás, tomándolo totalmente dentro de mí. "Mucho."

"Jesús, te sientes muy bien," gimió, sujetando mis caderas mientras salía antes de volver a entrar con fuerza. El agua salpicaba a nuestro alrededor, chorreando por mis piernas de la forma más deliciosa. Entonces él lo hizo otra vez, y otra vez.

Deslizó una de sus manos sobre mis costillas, tirando de mí hacia él. Se movió a un ritmo constante, la mano que estaba en mis costillas ahora tentando uno de mis pezones. Apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza mientras él lo retorcía y lo pellizcaba con el agua caliente golpeando mi piel.

"Tócate," susurró contra mi oído. "Voy a correrme. Joder, tócate."

No tuvo que decirme dos veces.

Deslicé mi mano entre mis piernas abiertas y empecé a frotar, sintiendo que de vez en cuando él rozaba contra ellos. Finalmente, se volvió demasiado, y no pude hacer más sin caerme. Edward continuó, pegándome por completo a él al mismo tiempo que sus dedos hacían círculos en la sensible carne entre mis muslos.

"¡Oh! Ug…gh…gah…" Dije, estremeciéndome y retorciéndome contra él mientras empezaba uno de los orgasmos más prolongados de mi vida. Sentí como si continuara por horas. Su otra mano retorció mi pezón bruscamente al mismo tiempo que mordía mi hombro. "¡OH! ¡MIERDA!"

"Dios," murmuró al llenarme, con una mano presionada en mi estómago y la otra todavía en mi pecho. Podía sentirlo muy dentro de mí, casi contra mi ombligo. Fue exquisito, los espasmos y palpitaciones mientras se derramaba dentro de mí.

La. Mejor. Ducha. **De. Mi. Vida**.

Lástima que no podíamos quedarnos ahí todo el día.

* * *

"¡Feliz Navidad!" Carlisle dijo alegremente cuando nos reunimos con ellos en un encantador almuerzo con jazz en el bonito hotel en el que se estaban quedando. Ya tenían champán y jugo de naranja esperándonos. "Te ves feliz."

"¡Es Navidad! Por supuesto que lo estoy," dije con inocencia, sonrojándome al mirar a Edward. Me sonrió de forma torcida, sacando una silla para mí. Luego fue con su madre y la besó en la mejilla.

"Feliz Navidad, mamá."

"Oh, para ti también, cariño," dijo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla. "Echaba de menos estar con la familia. Esto es muy lindo," dijo Esme, su acento marcado. Me recordó mucho el mío. "Así que, Bella, ¿cómo te sientes, cariño?"

Sabía lo que estaba preguntando, y me sonrojé furiosamente. "Solo digamos que los mata pasiones han vuelto al cajón."

Carlisle se echó a reír con fuerza para luego cubrir su boca rápidamente disimulándola con tos. Edward soltó una risita, pasando los dedos por su cabello antes mirarme. "Eres igual de directa que ellos, ¿lo sabías?"

"Me amas así." Puse los ojos en blanco pero sonreí al coger mi menú.

"Así es," dijo, colocando su mano en mi muslo y le dio un suave apretón.

"Así que, para el desayuno. ¿Qué vamos a pedir?" Carlisle preguntó, sonriéndonos cordialmente. "Creo que yo voy a pedir un _waffle_, algo de salchicha y tal vez un poco de tocino y croquetas de papa.

"Vas a tener un ataque al corazón," Edward sonrió con suficiencia. "Voy a pedir un tazón de fruta, un _omelette_ y unas rebanadas de tomate.

"¡Oh! Eso suena bien. Pediré eso con un _croissant_ además," dijo su madre.

"Que sean dos como ese," concordé con Esme. "Suena genial. ¿Un _omelette_ con jamón y queso?"

"Con queso extra," Esme sonrió alegremente. "Justo como me gusta."

Después de un desayuno, subimos a la habitación de sus padres a intercambiar regalos. Había una enorme caja esperando a Edward. Me refiero a _enorme_. Y varias más pequeñas. Noté que dos de ellas tenían mi nombre.

Estaba muy agradecida de haberles comprado algo también.

Saqué los regalos, tanto los de Edward como los míos, de mi gigantesco bolso y los coloqué sobre la mesa. Edward insistió en que sus padres fueran primero. Quería ver su reacción a ellos.

Esme chilló con fuerza cuando vio lo que estaba dentro. Era un brazalete de plata ley con varios dijes en él. Uno era Texas con un corazón en el centro, había una E, un corazón, una estrella, y un copo de nieve. Se lo puso en seguida y lo sacudió.

"¡Oh, Edward! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Muchas gracias!"

Él se acercó a mí y susurró bajito, "Ahora tengo un regalo para los próximos dos años. Solo puedo seguir añadiendo más dijes."

Solté una risita, sonriendo al ver a Edward cuando le arrojó una caja a su papá. "Sabes que es difícil comprar para un hombre que lo tiene todo," su hijo le informó. "Espero que te guste."

Era un juego muy bonito de pluma y lapicero, con su nombre grabado. Le encantó, en seguida lo probó. Al parecer, la más genial característica de la pluma era que podía escribir al revés y era del tipo que utilizaban los astronautas.

No sabía que las plumas podían escribir al revés, pero no sentí la suficiente curiosidad para probarla cuando estaba sola en la casa. Aunque lo consideré.

"Edward, ¿por qué no abres el tuyo?" Dijo Esme, haciendo un gesto con sus manos hacia la caja. Él se levantó de un salto como un niñito, frotando sus manos al sonreír con picardía. "Como si no supieras lo que es."

"¡Fabuloso!" Dijo emocionado, abriendo la caja. Era una nueva guitarra eléctrica plateada con sus iniciales pintadas elegantemente con negro de un lado. También había pequeño amplificador nuevo. "Gracias, mamá."

"¡Oye! Yo elegí el amplificador," Carlisle bromeó. Edward se acercó a él y lo abrazó rápidamente con fuerza antes de besar a su madre.

Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar en medio de la feliz familia. Esme pareció notarlo. "Bella, es tu turno, querida."

Había dos pequeños regalos, pero estaban pesados. Agarré uno y arranqué el papel con rapidez. Leí el título del libro en voz alta. "Una guía de viajeros para Londres. ¡Genial! ¡Gracias! Necesitaba esto."

"Uno más," dijo Esme, "Acompaña a ese."

Era un bonito diario de viajes revestido en cuero marrón. "La vida pasa muy rápidamente," dijo Carlisle con voz suave, "Algunas veces solo tienes que escribir las cosas para no olvidarlas. Sobre todo cuando vas de viaje."

"Gracias, a ambos. Esto es muy lindo," les dije sinceramente. Carlisle solo sonrió, y Esme me dio una alegre sonrisa radiante.

"Edward," Carlisle dijo al darle a su hijo una palmada en la espalda, "¿Por qué no bajamos al bar por un momento y tomamos un trago y fumamos un cigarro?"

"El cigarro no. Damas, ¿quieren acompañarnos?" Mi dulce novio preguntó.

"Algunas veces no eres muy brillante, hijo," murmuró Carlisle, poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Dale un momento a las damas. Tu mamá quiere conversar un rato con Bella, creo."

"Llámame si me necesitas," Edward susurró, dándome una sonrisa de disculpa.

"No voy a lastimarla, cielo," su madre rodó los ojos. "Vayan. Bajaremos en un minuto para acompañarlos."

"¿Señora?" Empecé a decir cortésmente una vez que salieron de la habitación. "¿Pasa algo? ¿Hice algo que la ofendió?"

"¡Oh! ¡Querida! Por supuesto que no," sonrió, tocando mi mano con gentileza. "No. Solo quería agradecerte. Y no te preocupes, toda la familia te aprueba."

"¿Agradecerme por qué?"

"Edward fue un niño muy tímido. Todavía lo es. No lo he visto así de feliz en años. Incluso después de perder peso. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, pero estaba solitario. Ahora no veo eso. Es lindo."

"No he hecho nada especial," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Lo has hecho. Estás enamorada de él, ¿no es así?"

"Sí."

"Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Amarlo, quiero decir. Carlisle y Edward son muy parecidos. Carlisle parecía florecer entre más tiempo pasaba conmigo. Entre más nos enamorábamos. Los hombres Cullen necesitan eso. Solo espero que sigas así," dijo, palmeando mi mano otra vez y poniéndose de pie.

"Lo intentaré," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza por una triste idea que cruzó mi mente. "Ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin Edward."

"Siento lo mismo con respecto a Carlisle." Me sonrió. "Ahora, vamos, estoy segura que Edward está pensando lo peor en esto momento."

"¿Lo culpas?" Le dije con una suave risita. "¿Qué pensarías si tu madre quisiera hablar a solas con Carlisle?"

"Mmm, buen punto," dijo con un resoplido. "¿Sabes? Lo hizo una vez. Amenazó con cortarle la cabeza, ambas, y luego meterlo en el congelador si alguna vez me lastimaba. Y luego le dio la bienvenida a la familia."

"Suena como algo que diría mi padre," comenté.

"Creo que me agradará tu padre."

Le di una amplia sonrisa, "Creo que tú también a él."

* * *

_**¿Se imaginan juntos a Charlie y a Esme? Jajajaja. La que se armaría. Por algo Bella encajó tan bien con la familia McCarty, es obvio por lo que dijo Esme. "Toda" la familia la aprueba. Así que tal vez no tardará mucho para que Bella reciba esa cajita con algo más que un anillo de estado de ánimo ;) ¿Creen que Edward ya lo esté considerando? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder subir pronto el otro. Recuerden ustedes marcan el ritmo de actualización. Si quieren el capi antes, dejen su review, no les cuesta nada, solo escriban unas cuantas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo y envíen, ni siquiera tiene que estar registradas. Sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por el tiempo dedicado a esto, no lo olviden. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: kaja0507, Amy Lee Figueroa, Jade HSos, Vrigny, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, bealnum, YessyVL13, aliceforever85, freedom2604, JessMel, Manligrez, paupau1, jupy, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, tulgarita, Rosii, Vanina Iliana, patymdn, MariePrewettMellark, miop, Say's, Lizdayanna, Adriu, AnnieOR, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, Bertlin, keyra100, Tata XOXO, BereB, Liz Vidal, lagie, Lectora de Fics, terewee, Brenda Cullenn, yashira8229, Kriss21, glow0718, saraipineda44, Yoliki, bbluelilas, lauritacullenswan, seelie lune, Pili, alejandra1987, Esal, Mafer, injoa, rjnavajas, EriCastelo, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y espero que nos leemos más pronto, depende de ustedes, no lo olviden ;) **_


	26. El 26 y el 27

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**El 26°**** y el 27°**

El aeropuerto de Dallas-Forth Worth era un laberinto, así que nosotros, Edward, Esme, Carlisle y yo nos fuimos muy temprano. Y porque llegamos muy temprano y encontramos la terminal muy rápidamente, teníamos mucho tiempo de sobra. Edward y yo decidimos pasear por las tiendas de recuerdos junto a la puerta de embarque mientras esperábamos a que Carlisle y Esme tomaran algo de café. Aunque era temprano por la mañana, ya estaba toda nerviosa y no necesitaba más cafeína. Ya estaba inquieta.

Edward me aseguró que dormiría en el avión de todos modos. Su padre siempre traía consigo medicina para las náuseas. Ya sabía que tendría que tomarla. Un viaje corto era una cosa. Nueve horas completas sin parar en un avión eran otra historia completamente diferente.

Tenían algunas de las cosas más extrañas en la tienda. Todas las cosas tenían escrito 'Texas' en ellas. O la bandera de Texas. La mayoría era feas o las cosas normales de recuerdo que todo el mundo compraba cuando se veían 'obligados' a llevar regalos. Plumas, magnetos, vasos para licor… ese tipo de cosas.

Mordisqueé mi labio inferior al mirar unas pequeñas esculturas extrañas de madera. Eran de lobos, no que supiera por qué. Nunca había visto un lobo salvaje en Dallas. ¿Un coyote? Sí. ¿Lobo? No.

"¿Dónde te ves a ti misma en el futuro?" Edward preguntó de la nada. Me miraba con una expresión interesante, con curiosidad pero calmado.

"Depende," me encogí de hombros, sin darle una verdadera respuesta.

"¿De qué?"

"De cuándo en el futuro," le dije con sinceridad. "¿Un día a partir de hoy? Haciendo turismo. ¿Una semana a partir de hoy? Exhausta pero feliz. ¿Un mes a partir de hoy? No lo sé…"

"¿Qué hay de un año a partir de hoy?" Preguntó, viniendo a pararse junto a mí. Con sus manos en sus bolsillos, sus ojos observando mis manos mientras yo miraba diferentes cosas en vez de verlo a él.

Me encogí de hombros despacio. "¿La próxima Navidad? Bueno, espero estar pasándomela genial con mi familia… mi verdadera familia. Contigo, Alice y Jasper."

Suspiró suavemente y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos al pararse detrás de mí. Colocó su barbilla sobre mi hombro mientras miraba. "Así es como me veo también."

Coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas, "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Se me ocurrió, eso es todo," dijo, besando mi mejilla. Iba a sondearlo más, pero anunciaron nuestro vuelo. "Vamos. Nosotros abordamos primero. Estamos en primera clase."

"¿Primera clase?" Pregunté en _shock_. No me había dicho eso.

"Sí, en primera clase. No voy a viajar medio día en algo menos que eso. Mis padres no lo habrían hecho tampoco."

"Quiero—"

"Si las siguientes palabras que van a salir de tu boca son 'pagar por esto'…" Dijo a modo de advertencia. Supe en ese momento que andaba en territorio resbaloso. Ahora que conocía sobre las finanzas de Edward, sabía que ganaba bien—sobre todo en Texas con su propio negocio. Ganaba unos cincuenta mil al año en total, y no tenía muchos gastos. Tenía que mandar su ropa a la tintorería y arreglar cuerdas. La gasolina era su gasto más considerable.

Pero, incluso con las grandes ganancias, aun así no ganaba ni la mitad de lo que yo en un año. Creo que estaba un poco sensible respecto a eso. No porque ganara más dinero en sí, sino porque en eso simplemente no se sentía igual. Algunas veces me sentía mal por ello, pero no había nada que pudiera, u honestamente, haría al respecto.

Simplemente, era algo que tendríamos que resolver juntos.

"Quiero agradecerte," dije bajito, tomando su mano y llevándola a mis labios. "Esto es maravilloso."

Se enterneció un poco y una vez más me atrajo a sus brazos. Besé levemente su barbilla, mirando a sus intensos ojos verdes. Chispearon al mirarme, provocándome.

"Ven, ahí están mis padres. Vamos a abordar."

Me acurruqué junto a Edward en el cómodo asiento. Los padres de Edward estaban del otro lado del pasillo, Carlisle junto a la ventanilla. Le dio un golpecito a Esme, y ella sacó algo de su bolso y se lo pasó a Edward. Eran dos pastillitas blancas.

"Cuando pase la azafata, asegúrense de pedirle agua. Bébanla toda," dijo Esme con su gentil voz maternal. "Esto puede secar tu boca."

Después que estábamos en el aire, Edward nos consiguió dos botellas de agua. Me tomé la diminuta pastilla, pasándola rápidamente con un gran trago. Sabía algo salada. Fue desagradable. Pude ver por la expresión en el rostro de Edward que pensaba de la misma forma.

"¿Quieres ver la película?" Preguntó, sosteniendo mi mano con dulzura. Asentí en seguida, sonriéndole. "Solo te aviso que por lo general esta cosa me noquea por un par de horas. Así que, si me quedo dormido, no te sorprendas."

"Está bien," me encogí de hombros, sonriéndole. "Soy muy sensible a este tipo de medicina. Probablemente también me quede dormida."

No llegué a los treinta minutos de la película. No escuché, sentí, olí, o hice nada más que dormir durante todo el vuelo a Londres.

No sé qué me dio Carlisle, pero al parecer, era de lo bueno.

"¿Bella?" Edward me susurró al oído. "Hemos aterrizado. Es hora de irnos. Tienes que caminar ahora."

"No quiero," me quejé, metiendo mi rostro en su hombro.

"Te cargaré una vez que salgamos del aeropuerto. Vamos, amor," dijo, levantándome. Agarró mi equipaje de mano, que era todo lo que traje conmigo porque era lo bastante grande para guardar todo lo que necesitaba, y la suya antes de acercarme a su lado. Me tambaleé junto a él, apenas viva.

"La próxima vez, dale la mitad," escuché que dijo Carlisle con una pequeña carcajada. "Una vez que coma algo se sentirá mejor."

"¿Quieres comer algo?" Edward me preguntó bajito al oído. Sus labios estaban justo en mi piel, suaves, tersos y _muy_ calientes.

"No, acurrucarnos y dormir," murmuré. Sentí que su pecho retumbó contra mi costado, y me volví ligeramente hacia él.

"Entonces te llevaremos a casa y te meteremos a la cama. Aquí es medianoche, de todos modos. Deberíamos dormir un poco y salir por la mañana. ¿Suena bien, mi amor?"

No dije nada. Solo asentí. Una vez que entramos al coche, me quedé dormida otra vez.

Cuando finalmente desperté, era de mañana. Temprano por la mañana, probablemente alrededor de las siete. Me sentía… _extraña_. No realmente descansada pero muy despierta y consciente. Froté mis ojos, mirando alrededor.

La habitación era antigua. La cama era muy grande con dosel. Las paredes eran de cálidos colores dorados. Solo había una puerta, y solo pude asumir que conducía a otras partes de la casa, pero había una gran cómoda con mis dos bolsas sobre ella. Solo había una ventana con un asiento y en una esquina había un librero.

Casi di un salto cuando vi a Edward sentado en una silla. Estaba leyendo con sus pantalones de dormir, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar al hacerlo. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté, incorporándome despacio. Sonrió lentamente al mismo tiempo que cerraba su libro.

"Excelente. He estado despierto por un rato, y no quería molestarte. Parecías muy cansada. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Un poco confundida. Hambrienta," me encogí de hombros. Él se rio bajito.

"No me sorprende, para nada. El desayuno debe estar listo en poco tiempo. Mi mamá siempre lo tiene listo a las siete treinta."

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunté. Me senté lentamente y me di cuenta que solo traía puesta una camiseta y mis bragas. Edward debe haberme desvestido.

Me gustó mucho esa idea.

"Esta solía ser mi habitación cuando vivía aquí. Mis padres la redecoraron un poco."

"¿Dormiste conmigo?" Le pregunté, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

"Sí," sonrió. "A mis padres no les importa, aunque mi madre hizo varios comentarios burlones sobre 'No hacer tanto ruido mientras practicábamos cómo hacer bebés'," dijo con su marcado acento sureño fingido. Solté una risita aunque me sonrojé.

"Espero que les hayas dicho que no puedo hacer promesas."

"Les dije que tenían suerte de estar del otro lado de la casa," sonrió con picardía. "La dejé callada en seguida."

"Eres malo," bromeé.

"Razón por la cuál es bueno que estén del otro lado de la casa," dijo, subiendo a la cama conmigo. Se cernió sobre mí, sonriéndome. "Te ves tan hermosa cuando duermes."

"Tú eres hermoso todo el tiempo," le dije en respuesta sin aliento. Se sonrojó de un color intenso al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Lentamente llevó su mano a mi mejilla.

"Te amo."

Volví mi rostro para besar el centro de su mano, "Lo sé, también te amo. Y es en serio. Con todo el corazón."

"Lo sé," respondió en voz baja, el ambiente de pronto era muy intenso.

Pero afortunadamente, alguien tocó a la puerta. "¿Señor Cullen? El desayuno está listo," dijo una voz con un suave acento inglés. No era su madre, eso era seguro.

"El ama de llaves," dijo Edward, respondiendo mi pregunta tácita. "La señora Cope. Ven, vamos a vestirte. Sé que tienes que estar realmente hambrienta. Ayer no comiste nada además del desayuno."

Como si respondiera a Edward, mi estómago gruñó ruidosamente.

"¡Ahí están ustedes dos!" Carlisle dijo alegremente por detrás de su periódico. Traía puestos un par de gafas para leer muy bajas en su nariz. "Empezaba a preguntarme si habían sobrevivido la noche."

"Estamos vivos y bien," le sonreí en respuesta.

"Y hambrientos," Edward agregó al sacar una silla para mí. Esme salió revoloteando de la cocina, llevando algo a la mesa. Un momento después, una mujer con un cabello color rojo encendido vino con una bandeja llena de cosas. Parecía un servicio de té. "Buenos días, mamá."

"¡Querido!" Dijo, besando suavemente su mejilla. Carlisle se puso de pie y sacó una silla para Esme, la que ella tomó agradecida.

Entonces, de ahí lo aprendió él. Los buenos modales deben ser cosa de familia.

"¡A comer!" Dijo Carlisle, sirviendo cosas en su plato. Parecían ser huevos, tostada, y salchicha junto con algo de fruta. "¿Té, querida?" Me preguntó amablemente.

"¿De qué clase?" Pregunté despacio. Sabía que el té era algo totalmente distinto en Europa.

"¿_Irish Breakfast_?" Edward le preguntó a su papá. Carlisle asintió, sirviéndose una pequeña taza. "Es bueno, solo que un poco fuerte. ¿Quieres que te lo prepare? De la forma correcta, quiero decir."

"Por favor," le dije, empujando mi taza hacia él.

Y como si lo hiciera todos los días, Edward me preparó una delicada taza de té con mucha leche y azúcar. Me hizo sonreír verlo así. "Toma, pruébalo. Si no te gusta, puedo ir a conseguirte algo más. Sé que a mamá le gusta el té verde y debe haber café y leche, estoy seguro."

Tomé un largo sorbo. Tenía razón. Era fuerte, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. "No, este sabe bien. Gracias."

Comí como una desquiciada. Una vez que empecé, fue difícil detenerme. Simplemente estaba muy hambrienta. Y cuando terminamos, todo lo que quería hacer era tomar una ducha.

Me sentía asquerosa. _Estúpidos aviones_.

Edward notó que rascaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza que picaba. Su cabello estaba muy alborotado, y realmente necesitaba afeitarse. Aunque, si no quería hacerlo, no me hubiese molestado. Solo quería pasar mis dedos sobre su barba para ver cómo se sentía.

Me perdí en una pequeña ensoñación que involucraba cosas sucias cuando sentí que Edward tomó mi mano. "Vamos a prepararnos para el día. ¿Tienen algún plan?" Le preguntó a sus padres.

"Hoy ninguno. Vamos a descansar. Mañana o el día siguiente vamos a ir a ver a tus abuelos, y tu tío Liam va a venir, así que tienes que ir," le informó Carlisle. Edward frunció el ceño.

¿Sus abuelos? Edward no había dicho nada sobre sus otros abuelos o un tío Liam. Solo podía suponer que era el hermano de Carlisle. O tal vez también su tío. Tendría que preguntarle a Edward.

"¿No hay forma de que me escape de eso?" Preguntó Edward.

Pensé que era bastante extraño, ya que a Edward le gustaba tanto estar en familia. Deben ser todo un caso si él estaba tratando de evitarlos.

"No," Carlisle respiró pesadamente. "En todo caso, han estado preguntando por ti. Sería educado ir a tomar el té. No te preocupes, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo."

"Si debemos hacerlo," Edward suspiró, colocando su mano en mi espalda. "¿Nos vamos? Hoy es tuyo. Podemos hacer lo que sea que quieras."

"¿Hacer turismo?"

"Suena genial. Vamos a ducharnos y nos iremos. Que tengan una buena mañana," le dijo a sus padres antes de llevarme de vuelta a la recámara que compartíamos. Al parecer, toda la casa era como su habitación. Muy señorial. Estaba ansiosa por verla por fuera.

"¿Por qué no quieres ver a tus abuelos?" Le pregunté, sacando algo de ropa para poder cambiarme en el baño.

"Porque no son personas muy amables," suspiró. "Sinceramente, hacen que Renee parezca una santa. Les dio un ataque cuando mi padre se casó con mi madre. La llamaron basura blanca colonial. Ahora solo se refieren a ella como la zorra americana. Esperaba evitarme la visita porque les _encantará_ conocerte." Me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "No me importa lo que digan. No cambiará lo que siento. Es solo que no quiero hacerte pasar por eso. Son personas horribles," murmuró bajo su aliento. "Francamente, solo quiero ver a mi tío."

"Oh," respondí, sin saber qué decir.

"No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo. Te diría que puedes salir por tu cuenta, pero sé que solo será peor la próxima vez que los veamos si se enteran que los estabas evitando. Supongo que será como una bandita. Arrancándola de una vez, ¿sabes?"

Asentí, recogiendo mi ropa y lo demás. "Me ducharé primero."

"¿Podemos ducharnos juntos? Honestamente, mis padres saben que soy un adulto. Ahorraremos agua," dijo suavemente. Solté una risita y asentí, aunque me estaba sonrojando. Por primera vez, él no lo estaba.

De algún modo, de verdad nos comportamos. Me vestí y sequé mi cabello con la secadora mientras Edward se afeitaba con mucho cuidado junto a mí. Nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo y en realidad, era muy interesante. Me sonrió cuando se dio cuenta, y le sonreí en respuesta, volviendo a mi trabajo.

Decidí ponerme algo de maquillaje, usando un cómodo suéter con mi chaqueta de cuero y guantes. No estaba terriblemente frío, pero estaba lo bastante frío para usarlos por lo que pude leer en el periódico de Carlisle.

Metí una cámara en mi bolso, junto con algo de dinero que cambié, y tarjetas de crédito. También puse mi guía y mi diario ahí dentro.

"Oh, ¡una cosa más!" Dijo Edward de prisa como si hubiese olvidado algo. Sacó una pequeña tarjeta azul de su bolsillo. "Mis padres consiguieron estás para nosotros. Sirven durante toda nuestra visita."

"¿Qué son?"

"Son pases de Londres con viajes."

"¿Y son para?"

"Para darte el pase gratis a todas estas cosas. Las cosas grandes. Como el zoológico y la Torre de Londres. A muchos museos. Ahorras mucho. También puedes utilizarlas en el transporte público. Son muy útiles."

"Qué considerados," le dije, agarrando la tarjeta de su mano y mirándola. "Recuérdame agradecerles."

"Créeme, ya lo he hecho," dijo, riéndose entre dientes. "Es algo caro para empezar, pero si vamos a todos los lugares a los que quiero llevarte, serán muy útiles como dije. Probablemente nos ahorraremos cientos. Bien, sé que dije que hoy es tu día pero dijiste que querías hacer turismo, así que conozco algo perfecto que podemos hacer—"

Puse mi mano en su boca para detener sus divagaciones. Me sonrió con inocencia. "Estoy en tus competentes manos."

"De acuerdo, en ese caso. Debemos apurarnos. Si lo hacemos, llegaremos a tiempo a la primera gira."

"¿Gira?"

"¡Oh, Edward!" Chillé como una niñita mientras tomaba varias fotos, varias de probablemente cientos que ya había tomado. "¡Esto es increíble!"

Estábamos en un crucero por el Río Támesis, y pude ver muchas cosas que siempre había querido ver. Había cosas que ni siquiera sabía que quería ver hasta entonces. Como el teatro de Shakespeare—el globo, el puente del Milenio... y muchas otras cosas.

"Me alegra que te guste. Pensé que esta sería una buena forma de comenzar el viaje. Por supuesto, muchas de estas cosas podemos visitarlas en persona. Hoy si te gustaría. ¿Y sabes? También tienen cruceros nocturnos. Tal vez podríamos tomar uno esta noche y ver la ciudad. Es totalmente diferente en la oscuridad."

Mordí mi labio, adorando la idea pero había algo más que quería hacer. "Quiero tachar algo de mi lista esta noche, si te parece bien."

"Por supuesto que sí. No tienes por qué preguntarme," dijo, pasando su mano por mi espalda. "¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?"

"¿Podemos ir a bailar?" Le pregunté en voz baja. Una gigantesca sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

"¡Eso sería maravilloso! Por supuesto."

Después de terminar el crucero, nos fuimos en una de las giras de los puentes de Londres. De hecho, había unos cuantos. Decidimos que visitaríamos el resto después de haber almorzado.

Edward me llevó a una clásica tienda de pescado frito con patatas fritas. Él roció vinagre de malta sobre toda su comida, por lo que me burlé de él. Me obligó a probarla, y por supuesto, también me gustó. Él entonces, a su vez, se burló de mí.

Supongo que nunca lo sabes hasta que lo pruebas.

Luego continuamos con las otras giras de los puentes de Londres. Me entristeció que no pude tomar algunas de las fotos que quería, sobre todo de las joyas por algunas políticas, pero estaba bien. Valió la pena solo verlas.

Después del puente de Londres, Edward me mostró el Palacio de Buckingham y me dijo que no molestara a los guardias. Dijo que era algo que hacían muchos turistas. No lo habría hecho de todos modos.

"¿Viniste a Londres a menudo después de mudarte a Dallas?" Le pregunté mientras viajábamos en un autobús de dos pisos.

Estaba en el paraíso _geek_. Todo era tan genial.

Edward se encogió de hombros, poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros. "Hasta que terminé la universidad, sí. Vine de visita al menos una vez al año por un mes o algo así. Después de eso, no mucho. Esta es la primera visita que he hecho desde que mis padres se mudaron de vuelta a la propiedad de mis bisabuelos."

"¿Tus bisabuelos?" Le pregunté, instándolo a seguir hablando. Quería saber todo sobre él.

"Mmm, los abuelos de mi papá de lado de su padre. Mis abuelos odiaron cuando ellos le regalaron esta casa. Ellos habían desheredado a mi padre y esperaban que sus padres hicieran lo mismo. Mi bisabuela era una gran mujer mayor, muy enérgica. Le dijo a mi abuelo que se fuera al diablo y que era un cretino endogámico."

"¿Endogámico **(1)**?" Levanté una ceja.

Se rio entre dientes, "El primer esposo de mi bisabuela fue su primo. Tuvo a mi abuelo con él. Fue un matrimonio forzado y no muy feliz por lo que entiendo. Él murió 'en la guerra'," dijo, usando comillas, "y ella se volvió a casar. Ella le sobrevivió y se volvió a casar otra vez. Le sobrevivió a él también pero no se volvió a casar. Tenía noventa años después de todo cuando él murió."

"¿Noventa?" Dije entre mi aliento. "_Wow_."

Se rio bajito, "Ella vivió unos ciento siete años. Asombroso si me preguntas. No me gustaría vivir tanto tiempo. En especial, si eso significa vivir sin la gente que amo."

"¿Cuántos años tienen tus abuelos? Suenan algo—"

"Anticuados," terminó por mí. "No estoy totalmente seguro. Sé que tuvieron a mi padre en sus treinta. Él tiene un poco más de cincuenta. ¿Cerca de noventa?" Se encogió de hombros. "Tienen un punto de vista anticuado del mundo. Son extremadamente prejuiciosos."

Edward palmeó mi mano con gentileza y se puso de pie. "Suficiente de este tipo de charla. Vamos a ver algo divertido. ¿Quieres dar un paseo en la rueda de la fortuna?"

"Eso suena divertido," le dije, respetando su veloz cambio de tema. Pude darme cuenta que ya no quería hablar de eso y no iba a forzarlo.

Solo que no era un simple paseo en la rueda de la fortuna. En realidad, era el Ojo de Londres, y fue fantástico. Tomé muchas fotos. Mientras estábamos en él, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

"¿Mamá?" Dijo enseguida. Rodó los ojos pero se rio entre dientes. "Mamá quiere saber si nos gustaría ir a casa por té."

"¿Por té?" Dije, confundida.

"El té de la tarde." Me rodó los ojos pero sonrió. "Quiere darte la verdadera experiencia británica. Si lo hacemos, podemos ir a casa, tomar té, y luego prepararnos para esta noche. Podemos ir a cenar y luego a bailar."

"Eso suena divertido," acepté.

Llevó el teléfono de vuelta a su oído. "Sí, mamá. Ahí estaremos. ¿Cuánto tiempo para que esté listo?" Edward sonrió a algo que su mamá le dijo, riéndose bajito. Su acento se escuchaba cada vez más marcado entre más tiempo pasábamos fuera. Y sonando lo más británico que lo había escuchado, Edward dijo, "De acuerdo, mamá. Estaremos ahí en un minuto. No, tomaremos el metro. Demonios, mamá. Sí. Lo haremos." Se echó a reír con fuerza, alejando el teléfono de su oído y masajeando su frente antes de levantarlo rápidamente. "Nos protegeremos. Lo prometo. Adiós."

Me eché a reír al ver su expresión exasperada. "Madres. No podemos vivir sin ellas, y no podemos vivir con ellas."

"¡¿No es esa la maldita verdad?!" Dijo, riendo al mismo tiempo que arrojaba un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Ahora, volvamos por el té antes que mamá me llame de nuevo, y tengamos que tener de nuevo esa conversación."

* * *

**(1**) **Relativo a endogamia. En genética la endogamia es el producto de la reproducción de un acoplamiento de padres que están estrechamente relacionados genéticamente.**

* * *

_**Ya están en Londres y Bella ya ha tachado algo más de su lista. Hasta ahora parecen estar disfrutando del viaje juntos, pero ese encuentro con los abuelos de Edward no parece que vaya a ser una experiencia muy agradable para ninguno. ¿Qué pasará? Bueno, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, además de la ida a bailar. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews son el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión. No les cuesta nada escribir un gracias, y decir que les gustó del capítulo y enviar. No olviden que con ellos ustedes mantienen con vida el fandom, animan a autoras y traductoras a seguir aquí, compartiendo con ustedes :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Vanenaguilar, paupau1, Jade HSos, Sully YM, aliceforever85, Gabriela Cullen, rjnavajas, Vrigny, Rosii, Leah De Call, miop, bealnum, terewee, PRISOL, kaja0507, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, Marie Sellory, jupy, Andrea Ojeda, lagie, Lectora de Fics, EriCastelo, seelie lune, Lizdayanna, AnnieOR, alejandra1987, Tecupi, Bertlin, patymdn, bbluelilas, tulgarita, YessyVL13, angryc, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Brenda Cullenn, BereB, MariePrewettMellark, lauritacullenswan, Liz Vidal, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Pili, Say's, Mafer, glow0718, ariyasy, Adriu, Kriss21, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes. **_


	27. La hora del té

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**La hora del té**

"¡Están aquí! ¡Están aquí, están aquí!" Esme chilló alegremente cuando entramos, aplaudiendo. "¡Esto será muy divertido!"

"Mamá, ¿cuánto café has tomado hoy?" Edward rodó los ojos mientras me ayudaba a quitarme la chaqueta. La colocó cuidadosamente sobre una silla junto con la suya.

"¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Es divertido! Ya nunca puedo tomar el té."

"¿Tengo que usar un sombrero con volantes y beber con mi meñique levantado?" Susurré con fuerza en tono burlón. Edward sonrió con suficiencia, guiñándome un ojo antes de volverse a su madre con una falsa expresión molesta.

"Bella y yo no somos muñecos. ¿Y si no queremos tener una fiesta de té contigo?"

Esme se volvió lentamente hacia él, con una mirada malvada en sus ojos. Puramente malvada. Prácticamente podía ver la respuesta sarcástica formándose en su mente al volverse.

"Entonces, dame nietos. A ellos no les importará tener una fiesta de té conmigo."

"¿Té, querida?" Edward se volvió hacia mí, sonriéndome de forma encantadora.

"¡Sí, por favor!"

"¡Eso pensé!" Dijo Esme, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás de una forma desafiante. Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia una parte de la casa en la que nunca antes había estado. No que no hubiese tenido una gira o algo parecido.

Edward nos siguió, pareciendo saber exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían. Al parecer, íbamos a tomar el té en un solario justo a un lado de la cocina. Podías ver el jardín que estaba bellamente cuidado, y un enorme invernadero de cristal. Había varias sillas de apariencia cómoda en torno a una mesita de café que tenía una gran bandeja sobre ella. En la bandeja, había una tetera grande, leche y azúcar para acompañar el té junto con una bandeja escalonada. En un nivel había pequeños sándwiches, otro tenía panecillos, y en la cima había pequeños bizcochos con pequeñas flores en ellos.

"¿Qué son esos?" Pregunté, señalando dos pequeños recipientes. No pude identificarlos a simple vista.

"Crema espesa y mermelada de fresa," Edward murmuró. "Rico. La abuela solía comer eso todo el tiempo cuando era niño." Le di a Edward una mirada inquisitiva. "La abuela, mi bisabuela de la que te estaba contando."

"¡Oh! ¡Sí!" Dije, asintiendo.

"La extraño," Esme dijo con nostalgia. "Vengan. Vamos a tomar algo de té y a comer panecillos."

Me reí con fuerza. "Eso tiene que ser algún tipo oxímoron o contradicción."

Esme sonrió con timidez, sonrojándose un poco. "Sí, sé que lo soy. Pero, ¡oye! ¡Soy divertida! Ahora, ¡vamos! ¡He estado esperando toda la tarde para hacer esto! Hice los panecillos desde cero. Todavía están calientes."

Antes de ponernos cómodos, Esme encendió un reproductor de CD que no había notado antes. El sonido de un cantante de ópera se escucha por los altavoces. Edward se sentó junto a mí, sirviéndonos a cada uno una taza de té. Primero, le pasó una a su madre para que ella se lo preparara antes de preparar el mío una vez más. No sabía qué tipo de té estaba sirviendo, pero no iba a cuestionarlo. Tomé un largo trago y sonreí al sentir la dulzura.

"Estos son sándwiches de pepino. Al principio no me gustaban, pero ahora me encantan," dijo Esme, poniendo uno en un plato y pasándomelo.

Literalmente no sabía a nada, pero sonreí y asentí. "Quiero probar un panecillo antes de que se enfríen."

"Yo también," Edward sonrió, poniendo uno en mi plato y luego uno en el suyo. Puso una porción de mermelada y crema en su plato. Empezó a partirlo y sumergirlo en cada uno antes de meterlo a su boca. Me di cuenta que Esme partía el suyo a la mitad y lo untaba.

Supongo que no había una forma específica de comerlos, así que simplemente le entré.

"Así que, ¿se divirtieron?" Preguntó Esme, tomando un delicado sorbo de su té.

"Mm, sí," le sonreí a Edward. "El Ojo tiene unas vistas asombrosas. Se movió mucho más lento de lo que pensé que lo haría. Todo es simplemente tan… _antiguo_. Me hace sentir como una enana. O un bebé."

"Me sentí de la misma forma cuando vine aquí por primera vez." Esme asintió de forma pensativa. "Te acostumbras. Sin embargo, es aún peor cuando vas a un lugar como Roma. Es como si pudieras sentir todas las almas de la gente que estuvo ahí antes que tú, moviéndose a tu alrededor. La atmósfera es densa, y es… _poderosa_. Aunque, Estados Unidos no carece de historia."

"Me imagino que Nueva York puede ser así," Edward añadió a la conversación antes de tomar otro bocado.

"De hecho, en Nueva Orleans es dónde más percibí eso. Tal vez es la humedad. Aunque muchas cosas ocurrieron ahí."

"Quiero ir a Nueva Orleans," suspiré suavemente. Ni siquiera había estado ahí antes, y hasta ahora sonaba muy divertido. Esme estaba haciendo que pareciera aún más interesante.

"Es una ciudad preciosa y fascinante." Esme asintió como si fuera su última palabra en el tema. Edward puso su mano sobre la mía y la llevó a su boca.

"Te prometo que iremos. Me aseguraré de ello."

¿Podía ser más encantador? Me hacía querer dar saltos de pura alegría.

"Ahora prueben los bizcochos," dijo Esme, sonriendo con dulzura. "Son de una buena pastelería a la vuelta de la esquina. Son excelentes. Carlisle los trajo un día a casa hace un par de meses, y los he comprado al menos dos veces a la semana desde entonces."

"Hablando de Carlisle, ¿dónde está papá?" Edward preguntó.

"Fue a un _pub_ con Liam. Quieren algo de tiempo antes de tener que lidiar con _ellos_."

Sabía exactamente a quién se estaban refiriendo, pero no iba a decir nada. No creo que hubiera algo que pudiera decir de todos modos.

"Íbamos a salir esta noche," dijo Edward, "pero si quieres que nos quedemos hasta que papá llegue a casa, podemos hacerlo."

"Soy una chica grande, pero gracias. Eso es dulce, querido," dijo Esme, palmeando su mano. "¿Qué van a hacer ustedes dos?"

"Cenar y bailar," sonreí, tratando de no mostrar lo emocionada que estaba en realidad por todo.

"Oh, ¿a dónde van a ir?" Esme preguntó entusiasmada.

"De hecho, estaba pensando en Harrods, quizás algo no tan turístico. Al menos un poco." Sonrió Edward.

"¡Oh! Me encanta Harrods. Recuerda que tienen un código de vestimenta," exclamó Esme.

"¿Harrods?" Pregunté en confusión.

"Es una tienda que ha estado abierta por siglos. Más de ciento cincuenta años, creo. En fin, tiene un área de restaurantes con un par de docenas de tiendas. Creí que sería una experiencia única. Pero, si te gustaría ir a alguna otra parte, estaría más que dispuesto a—"

Me acerqué y besé a Edward con dulzura en la boca. "Como ya te dije una vez hoy, estoy en tus competentes manos."

Después de otra taza de té y uno de los deliciosos bizcochos que Esme tenía, me disculpé para tomar una larga ducha caliente. Estaba un poco adolorida por todo lo que caminamos, y quería estar en la mejor condición posible para esa noche más tarde.

De modo que, lavé mi cabello con cuidado y afeité mis piernas. Estaban totalmente tersas. Ya que íbamos a ir a bailar, me iba a poner el único vestido que traje conmigo.

Era uno sin mangas que compré en la misma tienda _vintage_ como ese primero talla diez. Se había convertido en mi tienda favorita, pero creo que era algo parcial.

El vestido me recordaba algo de los sesenta, con su forma larga y ceñida. Llegaba justo arriba de mis rodillas. Decidí ponerme algo de la ropa interior elegante que había comprado después de Acción de Gracias. Era negra con medias negras hasta el muslo. Incluso tenían la costura en la parte de atrás que coloqué a la perfección. Me puse un par de zapatos de tacón negro, con la esperanza que sobreviviría a la noche.

Con el maquillaje y el cabello terminados, bajé a donde Edward ya me estaba esperando. Estaba vestido impecablemente con traje, pero sin corbata. Me gustaba así. Se veía guapo. Cuando me vio, dejó escapar un suave jadeo.

"Te ves perfecta."

Ni siquiera había visto a Esme en la habitación en ese momento. Aplaudió emocionada, sonriendo ampliamente. "¡Eso es muy lindo! ¡Oh! ¡Quédate justo ahí! Tengo algo que quedará perfectamente con eso."

Volvió unos segundos después con un chal negro grande. "¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Lo cuidaré bien," le dije, tomándolo de sus manos. Sabía que mi chaqueta de cuero no quedaría para nada, así que ni siquiera iba a discutir.

"¡Está bien! ¡Pero, antes que se vayan! ¡Déjenme tomarles una foto! ¡Aw, ustedes dos son tan lindos!" Dijo Esme. Edward rodó los ojos pero me miró con una sonrisa.

"Si no quisiera recordar con perfecto detalle cómo te ves esta noche, le diría que no."

Me ofreció su mano, y la tomé con impaciencia antes de ponerme a su lado. Me rodeó con su brazo y besó la cima de mi cabeza. Escuché el clic de la cámara.

"¡Mamá! ¿Esperarías un momento, por favor? ¡Tienes que advertirnos, después de todo!" Dijo Edward, sonrojándose. Yo solo solté una risita, sintiéndome un poco demasiado caliente y muy ligera, como si fuera a salir volando.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Rodó los ojos. "Digan _whiskey_."

"Mamá," Edward se rio entre dientes al ver su ridícula expresión. En ese preciso momento la cámara hizo clic. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, tomó otras dos fotos. "¡Muy bien! De acuerdo, ¿ya estás feliz?"

"Estoy en eso," dijo, asintiendo. Me guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona. "Ustedes diviértanse, y los veré por la mañana."

Tomamos un taxi, Edward sostenía mi mano en silencio mientras yo me apoyaba en él. Jadeé cuando nos detuvimos frente a un gigantesco edificio antiguo. Resplandecía con la luz, el color oscuro de los ladrillos reflejaban la luz de una forma que lo hacían aún más épico.

"Llegamos," dijo Edward en voz baja. "Vamos, amor. Sé exactamente a dónde quiero llevarte."

Y en realidad, no solo era un lugar. Eran varios lugares diferentes. Había una gran tienda _delicatesen_ con carnes y quesos. Y había un lugar con pan y sofisticadas mermeladas y cremas. Compramos una botella de vino, junto con unos cuantos chocolates Godiva. Nos sentamos en una mesa tranquila lejos de todos los demás.

Edward cortó cuidadosamente un pedazo de queso y lo llevó a mis labios. "Prueba esto, es delicioso."

Lo tomé de sus dedos, asegurándome de rozar mis labios en ellos al hacerlo. Murmuré por el placer, lamiendo lentamente mis labios. Los ojos de Edward estaban encendidos. "Mm, esto está muy bueno."

"¿Está noche va a ser un gigantesco juego previo?" Edward preguntó en tono bajo para que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

Al principio no lo pensé, pero ahora que lo mencionó…

Dibujé una línea hacia arriba por su pantorrilla con la punta de mi zapato de tacón, provocando que se estremeciera, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. "No tengo idea de qué estás hablando."

Se acercó de modo que sus labios estaban contra mi oído. "Mm, di lo que quieras. Sé la verdad. Pero, solo para que lo sepas… juego a ganar."

Fue mi turno de estremecerme. Me recuperé rápidamente y arranqué un pedazo de pan. Lo llevé a sus labios, y Edward me lo arrebató en seguida, haciendo que soltara una risita.

"Esta va a ser una noche divertida."

Cuando comenzamos nuestra noche, en realidad, no tenía idea a dónde íbamos a bailar. O qué tipo de música íbamos a bailar.

Pero al parecer Edward sí, y le dio el nombre de un lugar al siguiente taxista.

Me sentía un poco mareada por las tres copas de vino que ya había tomado. Edward no estaba precisamente mareado… en sí. Estaba intenso, sus mejillas enrojecidas al arrastrar sus dedos por mis hombros.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunté con un suave suspiro, inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado cuando rozaron el largo de mi cuello. Él murmuró, acercándose para besar ligeramente mi hombro. "¿No vas a decirme?"

"Vamos a ir a bailar," dijo, sonriendo contra mi piel al besarla otra vez.

"¿Qué tipo de baile?" Pregunté, pasando mis dedos sobre su muslo.

Me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa.

_Bueno, tal vez no precisamente pequeña… _

Al parecer, Edward estaba feliz de verme.

"Es solo un sitio que encontré cuando estaba haciendo antes un poco de investigación. Creo que te gustará, pero si no, tengo unos cuantos lugares más que podríamos visitar. Aunque creo que este es más de nuestro estilo."

Si iba a jugar a ganar, yo también lo haría.

_En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale… _

Edward le dio propina al pobre taxista que lidió muy bien con nuestro coqueteo y seducción durante todo el viaje. El hombre no dijo nada, pero estaba segura que estaba listo para sacarnos de su taxi antes que empezáramos a tener sexo en él.

No había letreros en el pequeño edificio, pero las suaves notas de un saxofón podían escucharse desde el interior. Mordí mi labio, sonriendo cuando miré a Edward. Él me sonrió de forma torcida, tendiéndome su mano.

"Vamos a tomar otro trago antes de bailar," Edward sugirió al entrar. La música era lenta, y había mucha gente en la pequeña pista de baile. Se veía misteriosa y _sexy_, oscura pero llena de color.

O tal vez ese era el vino hablando.

"¿Qué puedo servirte, encanto?" El barman dijo con fluidez, su acento marcado. No era exactamente como el de Edward. Se escuchaba más… escocés, supongo.

"Un Martini," le dije, deseando algo un poco diferente y mucho más fuerte. Edward ordenó un bourbon con hielo.

Él se bebió todo de prisa mientras me observaba jugar con la aceituna, lamiendo de ella el frío líquido transparente.

"Otro," dijo con voz ronca antes de aclarar su garganta. El barman asintió, sirviéndole otra bebida en seguida. Creo que incluso él notó el fuego entre Edward y yo. "Maldición, vas a matarme, mujer."

"Que placentera forma de morir," le dije, bebiéndome de prisa el siguiente Martini. Tal vez fue porque ya estaba un poco relajada, pero fue muy fácil beberlo. Ni siquiera sentí el ardor.

"Baila conmigo," susurró Edward contra mi oído. Asentí despacio, deslizando mi mano en la suya.

Otra canción comenzó justo cuando pisamos la pista de baile. No era tan enigmática, pero era igual de lenta e igual de _sexy_. Edward me acercó, descansando su mano justo sobre mi trasero. Deslicé mi mano alrededor de su cuello. Nos empezamos a mover lentamente, Edward guiándome perfectamente.

Yo era una mierda bailando, pero él era muy bueno.

Nuestras caderas se quedaron conectadas mientras él se movía al ritmo de la música. Una vez incluso me echó hacia atrás. No por completo, hasta casi tocar el suelo, pero me inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para poder pasar su nariz por el centro de mi cuello. Su aliento sopló sobre mis labios al levantarme, fragrante con licor.

Los dos gemimos suavemente cuando nuestros labios se tocaron por solo un segundo. Su mano bajó un poco, apretando delicadamente mi trasero. Edward gimió cuando sintió mis bragas. Me di cuenta que sabía exactamente cuáles traía puestas. No las había usado, pero las había modelado para él.

Se quedaron un gran total de cinco minutos antes que él me llevara a la cama y me tomara.

No me importó ni un poco.

Tan pronto terminó la canción nos separamos, jadeando suavemente.

"Necesito un trago," lloriqueé, sintiendo mi piel sonrojarse con intensidad.

"Yo también," murmuró, su expresión igualando la mía.

Después de varios bailes y bebidas, apenas controlábamos nuestras manos en el taxi en el camino de regreso a la casa de los padres de Edward. Era aproximadamente la una de la mañana, y los dos estábamos cansados de jugar.

Edward puso mis piernas sobre su regazo mientras frotaba su mano sobre mi muslo. No nos estábamos besando, solo mirándonos a los ojos en silencio mientras nuestras manos recorrían brazos y hombros, o costillas o pecho. Sus ojos estaban intensos, y se me estaba haciendo difícil apartarme de ellos. Simplemente eran tan malditamente hermosos. Los amaba.

Lo amaba.

"Esta es su parada," dijo el conductor, y le pasé un billete. Estaba segura que cubría todo el costo y algo más, pero no me importó. Salí de prisa del taxi y Edward me siguió rápidamente. Antes que pudiéramos avanzar más de un par de pasos, me atrajo a sus fuertes brazos y me besó.

Quiero decir, que de verdad, _realmente_ me besó. De forma intensa y apasionada, con manos que deambulaban y tirando un poco de mi cabello.

"Tienes frío," susurró cuando sus manos recorrieron mis brazos, sintiendo la piel que se había erizado.

"No, no tengo," le dije sinceramente. De hecho, todo mi mundo estaba en llamas. "Tú me hiciste eso. Edward, te deseo. Entremos, por favor. Te deseo tanto."

La casa estaba en silencio cuando entramos, gracias a Dios. No creo haber podido enfrentar a Esme o Carlisle si estuvieran despiertos y esperándonos. No creo que _'por favor, disculpen, quiero que su hijo me devore' _sería algo bueno qué decir.

Lo primero que hizo Edward cuando llegamos a la habitación fue retirar el chal negro de mis hombros y arrojarlo a una silla. Fue entonces mi turno de quitarle la chaqueta, empujándola de sus hombros antes de arrojarla sobre la silla con la tela negra.

"Jodidamente hermosa," murmuró Edward lascivamente al mismo tiempo que sus labios se arrastraron por mi cuello al subir a mi oído. En mi estado saturado de licor, apenas pude permanecer de pie para su ataque, pero él estaba ahí para sostenerme contra su musculoso pecho.

Le quité la camisa poco a poco, dejando que los placenteros besos y provocaciones continuaran. Amé su pecho, pasando mis dedos lentamente por él. Podía sentir cada músculo tensarse y relajarse mientras mis manos danzaban sobre ellos. Seguí la suave línea de rojizo vello rizado que iba desde el centro de su pecho hasta sus pantalones antes de quitarle el cinturón.

Una vez que se quitó el cinturón, me dio la vuelta, bajando el cierre de mi vestido y empujándolo al suelo. Saqué las piernas lentamente, solo para que me atrajeran para otro beso intenso y apasionado.

"¿Sabes lo_ sexy_ que eres para mí?" Edward me preguntó con voz gruesa. "¿Sabes lo que me haces? ¿Lo que siempre me has hecho?"

"Déjame mostrarte lo que tú me haces a mí," le dije bajito, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Tomé su mano y la presioné contra mi corazón que latía velozmente antes de arrastrarla con brusquedad sobre mi pecho para luego bajarla a mi estómago. Edward sabía exactamente hacia dónde estaba llevando su mano y continuó por mí, deslizando sus dedos dentro de mis bragas. Jadeé suavemente, teniendo que colocar mis manos sobre sus hombros para permanecer de pie.

"Mi querido señor," jadeó, manteniendo una mano entre mis muslos para tentarme mientras llevaba la otra hacia mi nuca, atrayéndome para un beso que literalmente me dejó sin aliento. "Mojada, muy mojada. ¿Yo te hice esto?"

"Tú siempre me haces eso," le dije sinceramente. "Solo estar cerca de ti me hace esto."

"Yo… oh, querida mía…" Su voz se apagó como si no estuviera seguro de qué decir. En vez de decir algo más, retiró su mano y me llevó a la cama. Me sentó en la orilla antes de arrodillarse entre mis piernas. Despacio me quitó cada zapato, masajeando mis pies delicadamente antes de bajarme las medias con manos casi reverenciales. "Recuéstate," susurró finalmente.

Bajó mis bragas hasta mis rodillas antes de dejar un beso en el centro de mis calientes muslos. Grité antes de morder mi labio con fuerza. Tenía que estar callada. Había otros en la casa. Pero sería difícil de recordar mientras me estaba haciendo eso.

Las bragas siguieron bajando por mis pantorrillas mientras deslizaba su lengua entre mis labios. Besando el del lado izquierdo y luego el derecho antes de abrir por completo mis piernas. Estaba totalmente abierta para él y su dulce asalto.

"¡Oh, Edward!" Grité cuando su lengua bajó lentamente, lamiendo a lo largo de mi entrada. Arrojé mi cabeza hacia un lado, arqueando mi espalda sobre la cama lo mejor que pude. Mis caderas buscaban su maravillosa boca, deseándolo cada vez más cerca. Cuando se apartó, lloriqueé ruidosamente.

"No, todavía no. Quiero sentirte la primera vez que te corras. Quiero sentir que te corres en torno a mí," susurró casi amenazadoramente.

Asentí, sentándome para ayudarlo a quitarse los pantalones. Cayeron al suelo, y saltó justo frente a mi rostro. Duro, rosado y esperando.

No pude resistirme.

Siseó con fuerza cuando mis labios se deslizaron sobre su rígida carne, una mano colocándose en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Con delicadeza, Edward pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, casi cariñosamente. No había prisa en este momento. No había presión. Solo había una sensación de intenso placer.

"Bella, detente," dijo finalmente. "Por favor. ¿Puedo tenerte ahora?"

"Puedes tenerme siempre que quieras," le dije con honestidad, besando una de las cicatrices a lo largo de su cadera. Dio un suave suspiro, levantando mi barbilla para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Siempre," le aseguré. "Soy tuya."

Subió a la cama, cerniéndose sobre mí. Con sus ojos entornados, sus mejillas de un rojo ardiente y su cabello estaba literalmente por todas partes. "Bella, soy tuyo. Seré tuyo hasta el día en que muera. De nadie más."

Probablemente habría respondido, pero el único sonido que pudo salir de mi boca cuando se deslizó dentro de mí fue, "¡Oh!"

Con cada movimiento la tensión crecía entre nosotros, enroscándose y apretándose. La atmósfera estaba tan densa, que el único sonido era el suave rechinido de la cama y las respiraciones jadeantes que inhalábamos.

Finalmente, perdí el control, sin poder soportar sus deliciosos movimientos intensos. Edward pronto me siguió.

"Te amo," le susurré al oído después que se colocó junto a mí. Tomamos cómodamente una de sus posiciones favoritas, con su cabeza descansando contra mi hombro mientras sus brazos envolvían con fuerza mi cintura.

"Te amo," susurró justo antes de que ambos nos quedáramos dormidos.

* * *

_**Uff estos dos sí que saben disfrutar unas vacaciones jejeje. Como dijo Edward, toda esa noche fue un gigantesco juego previo, ¡con final genial! Hasta ahora Bella ha disfrutado de conocer Londres con Edward y de pasar tiempo con su futura suegra, obsesionada con los nietos, por cierto jajaja. Ahora sí veremos cómo le va con los abuelos, que por lo que se ha dicho hasta ahora, son unas personas horribles. Ya veremos cómo responderán a la segunda 'zorra americana' que se une a la familia. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y les recuerdo que esto es un hobby, disfruto de compartir estas historias con ustedes, pero cuando ustedes corresponden, tomándose solo unos minutos de su tiempo para decir gracias o qué les gusta de la historia con un review, me animan a seguir, me alientan a traducir y actualizar más pronto, solo les recuerdo eso. Sus reviews son la vida del fandom, lo que alienta a autoras y traductoras a seguir compartiendo gratuitamente su trabajo con ustedes. Sean agradecidos :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Mel ACS, miop, Adriu, JessMel, Jade HSos, PRISOL, paupau1, Gabriela Cullen, jupy, bealnum, Rosii, Vrigny, Amy Lee Figueroa, Leah De Call, patymdn, anakarinasomoza, Manligrez, terewee, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, Vanenaguilar, angryc, aliceforever85, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, MariePrewettMellark, Sully YM, rjnavajas, tulgarita, YessyVL13, freedom2604, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lady Grigori, ariyasy, BereB, Yoliki, Carol, kaja0507, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, alejandra1987, AnnieOR, saraipineda44, Say's, piligm, Lectora de Fics, glow0718, gmguevaraz, Tata XOXO, Bertlin, Liz Vidal, lauritacullenswan, EriCastelo, injoa, seelie lune, cavendano13, Mafer, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes. **_


	28. ¡Es un árbol!

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**¡Es un árbol! **

Desperté sola, un poco confundida, y con una gran resaca. Incorporándome, miré alrededor lentamente en busca de Edward, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Gemí ruidosamente y puse la mano en mi frente al recostarme en las almohadas con un ruido sordo.

No había tenido un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte desde que me gradué de la universidad. Mi boca sabía a tierra cubierta de algodón, y mis ojos estaban en agonía al tratar de evitar la luz fuerte a media mañana.

_Olvida eso_, eran casi las once. _No creo que eso califique ya como media mañana. _

Después de unos pocos minutos, decidí que mi necesidad de ir al baño era más irresistible que mi deseo de evitar la luz. Arrastrándome para bajar de la cama, me estiré poco a poco. Solo traía puesto un sujetador, que no me molesté en quitármelo la noche anterior. Se sentía un poco extraño, así que decidí cambiarme a algo un poco más cómodo, un sujetador deportivo y un par de _boy shorts_. Después de eso, me puse unos _jeans _y una camiseta de manga larga, junto con un par de calcetines y zapatos.

Todavía no me sentía cómoda caminando por su casa sin zapatos.

Fui al baño y limpié mi rostro del maquillaje corrido que hacía que mi piel se viera áspera y mis ojos oscuros. Después de eso cepillé mis dientes, esperando deshacerme de ese sabor en mi boca.

No funcionó.

Después de eso, decidí ir en busca de Edward y algo de aspirina. Cualquiera de las dos hubiese funcionado en ese momento. Mi novio en sí era reconfortante, y sabía que podía proporcionarme la medicina, de modo que por supuesto, él era mi primera opción.

"Buenos días," dijo Carlisle con algo de buen humor cuando entré al comedor. Había una bandeja de desayuno esperándome, junto con una botella de pastillas y un gran vaso de agua. "Edward dijo que podrías necesitar esas esta mañana."

"¡Gracias a Dios!" Lloriqueé, yendo hacia ellas rápidamente. Metí tres en mi boca y suspiré al tragarlas. "¿Dónde está Edward?"

"Está tratando de eliminar la resaca corriendo," se rio entre dientes. "Dijo que si despertabas antes de que volviera que no tardaría mucho y cuando volviera si tú querías, podrían ir de nuevo a turistear."

"No sé," murmuré, frotando la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Lo siento, esto es vergonzoso."

"No te sientas así," se rio entre dientes. "Tú no eres la única en esta mesa que se emborrachó anoche. Mi hermano y yo tomamos un poco de más. Bien, siéntate, querida. Siéntate. Come. Te hará sentir mejor. Son órdenes del doctor."

Sonreí, sentándome a la mesa. Puse un _croissant _y un poco de uvas en mi plato antes de servir algo de café que todavía estaba caliente sobre la mesa. No me iba a molestar en ponerle crema y azúcar. Lo necesitaba negro.

"¿Qué tipo de doctor eras antes que te retiraras?" Pregunté en tono familiar. Edward en realidad no me lo había dicho, salvo que trabajaba principalmente con niños.

"Oncología pediátrica," dijo, dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cáncer? _Wow_, debe haber sido un trabajo difícil…" Le dije, frunciendo el ceño a mi taza de café. Ya me había bebido la mitad en unos pocos segundos.

"Bueno, a veces. Pero en los últimos treinta años, ha habido avances en ese campo. Cada vez más niños sobreviven a cosas que nunca imaginamos que podrían. Y los niños son fuertes. Luchan. Quieren vivir y ser felices, y tienden a hacer eso sin importar la condición en la que estén. Pero, aun así, fue difícil. Supongo que es por eso que decidí retirarme a tan temprana edad."

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en regresar?"

Se encogió de hombros elegantemente, subiendo sus gafas por la nariz. "Sirvo de voluntario. Es suficiente. Ya no quiero que se me pague por mis servicios. Y jamás quiero volver a estar de guardia."

Asentí de forma pensativa, terminando mi café antes de tomar otro bocado. "Puedo entender eso. Cada vez que pongo dinero en mi fondo de retiro anhelo no tener que trabajar."

"Hablando de trabajo," me sonrió ligeramente, "Esme quería que la acompañaras en el invernadero cuando estuvieras lista. Quería discutir algo contigo."

"¿Debería estar preocupada?" Pregunté en voz baja. Se rio entre dientes. "Eso me tranquiliza."

"¡Con mi esposa, siempre deberías estar preocupada!" Se echó a reír, palmeando mi mano antes de ponerse de pie. "Pero, no, no creo que deberías estarlo, demasiado."

Sin duda, eso no me hizo desear apresurar mi desayuno. Así que, terminé mi _croissant _antes de agarrar otro, junto con dos tazas más de café. Para cuando terminé, estaba prácticamente vibrando.

Con un suspiro, me alejé de la mesa y llevé mis platos a la cocina donde la señora Cope estaba trabajando en algo. Tomó mi plato con una sonrisa para luego dirigirme al patio trasero.

"¡Bella! ¡Ahí estás!" Dijo Esme, sacudiéndose la tierra de sus manos cubiertas con guantes cuando entré en la gran casa de cristal. "Justo la mujer que quería ver."

Había una enorme maceta color terracota parcialmente llena de tierra y un pequeño árbol junto a ella. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Estás plantando un árbol?"

"¡No, querida mía! ¡Tú lo harás!" Sonrió, arrojándome un par de guantes. "Edward me dijo que siempre has querido plantar uno y pensé que podía ayudarte con eso. Ese es un árbol frutal que voy a plantar en el patio una vez que crezca lo suficiente, pero por ahora tendrá que quedarse aquí. Así que, ¿te gustaría ayudarme?"

Ahora, incluso Esme estaba colaborando para que pudiera terminar con mi lista. Y dudaba que siquiera lo supiera. Tendré que agradecerle a Edward más tarde por comentárselo a su madre.

"Claro," le dije, poniéndome los guantes. "Dime qué hacer porque no tengo idea."

"Bueno, viniste al lugar correcto. Se me dan muy bien las plantas," sonrió. "Ven, vamos a ponernos a trabajar."

"Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a Edward?" Esme preguntó a modo de conversación mientras trabajábamos juntas. No iba a llevarse mucho tiempo terminarlo.

"A través de Alice y Jasper," le dije encogiéndome de hombros y con un pequeño suspiro, "por un estúpido giro en los acontecimientos terminé besándolo a menos de diez minutos de conocerlo. Después de eso, nos volvimos amigos y finalmente—"

Me detuve, no sabía cómo explicar exactamente esa historia. Tampoco estaba segura si Edward quería que le contara. Probablemente tampoco debí haberle contado que lo besé, pero todavía estaba un poco resacosa a pesar de la gigantesca cantidad de café que había ingerido.

"¿No pudiste resistir el encanto Cullen por más tiempo?" Se rio entre dientes. Sonreí y solo asentí. Supongo que en realidad ya no pude resistirme. Ya no podía luchar contra mis propios sentimientos. "Sé cómo es eso."

"¿Cómo conociste a Carlisle?" Pregunté, tratando de desviar la atención de mí. Esme soltó una suave risita antes de aconsejarme poner el árbol en la tierra que preparamos.

"Bueno, vine aquí después de graduarme de la escuela. Iba a pasar un verano en Londres descubriéndome a mí misma. Me estaba divirtiendo. Y rápidamente estaba rodeada por un grupo de amigos. Bueno, una noche de ese primer mes, fui a un club de baile. Eso fue justo cuando el ambiente _punk_ estaba entrando en escena."

"¿Tú eras _punk_?" Me eché a reír.

Sacudió su cabeza, su cabello rojizo rebotando rápidamente. "¡No! Dios, no. Era una linda chica de Texas…"

"¿Carlisle?" Levanté una ceja.

"Cuando lo conocí," soltó una risita como si se perdiera en un recuerdo, "traía puesto unos _jeans _rasgados y una camiseta Clash, una chaqueta de cuero, peinado _punk_, y delineador."

"¿Delineador?" Me eché a reír.

"Y también se veía bien. A pesar de lo que dijeron mis amigas, me fui a bailar con él cuando me lo pidió. Me dio su nombre, y nos besamos pero, ninguno de los dos pedimos un número o una dirección. Nunca pensé que lo vería de nuevo."

"Así que, ¿cómo se resolvió eso?"

"El día siguiente fui a la universidad, considerando continuar mi educación aquí y un hombre rubio guapo y bien peinado se acercó a mí. Tenía puesto unos pantalones caquis y una bata de laboratorio. Por poco lo golpeo cuando me tocó," se rio alegremente, "y luego dijo 'Esme, me entristece un poco que no recuerdes el beso que compartimos anoche porque sé que yo nunca lo olvidaré.' Me derretí."

"¡Eso es muy dulce!" Le dije, sonriendo un poco. Edward era muy parecido a su padre en eso.

"Nos casamos exactamente un mes después de ese primer beso," suspiró. "Nos casamos en París. Fue encantador."

"_Wow_, eso fue rápido."

"Funcionó bien, ¿no crees?" Sonrió, poniendo las últimas paladas de tierra sobre las raíces. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que habíamos estado trabajando todo ese tiempo. O que habíamos terminado. "Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes. O al menos así es como son los hombres en la familia Cullen. El tío de Edward, Liam, se casó con su esposa una semana después de conocerse y han estado casados por treinta y cinco años."

"¡_Wow_!" Jadeé.

Casi me muero del susto cuando un par de manos envolvieron mis hombros. "Como si tía Siobhan hubiese permitido que fuera de otra forma."

Me di vuelta despacio para ver a Edward parado ahí en nada más que unos pantalones para correr y un par de zapatos, su cuerpo goteando con sudor a pesar del frío. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Y se veía ardiente. Jodidamente ardiente.

"¡Eso es cierto! Liam hace lo que Siobhan quiere," Esme soltó una risita. "Carlisle es un poco más desafiante."

"¡Sí, claro! Papá es masilla en tus manos, como yo lo soy con Bella," dijo antes de acercarse y besar suavemente mi mejilla.

"Yo no diría eso," dije entre mi aliento de forma estúpida, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Se inclinó, sus labios rozando mi oreja, "Te he dicho que te serviría de cualquier modo que lo desearas. Soy tu esclavo."

"Así que, ¿qué tienen planeado ustedes dos para hoy?" Esme preguntó, rompiendo el momento. Lo que probablemente fue algo bueno. Tenía que aprender a controlarme en torno a su familia. Edward no solo era mío para que lo tomara.

"Lo que Bella quiera," Edward me guiñó el ojo juguetonamente. "Pero, sé que una ducha me espera pronto."

"A mí también," estuve de acuerdo. "Estoy cubierta de tierra."

"¿Van a quedarse a almorzar?" Preguntó Esme.

Edward me miró por una respuesta, y me encogí de hombros. "Está bien por mí, si les parece bien."

"¡Querida, siempre eres bienvenida! ¿Tienen algo planeado?"

"En realidad, no lo he pensado," le dije con sinceridad.

"¡Tengo una idea!" Dijo Esme, aplaudiendo alegremente. Me di cuenta que era una clase de hábito suyo. "¿Por qué no vamos todos al zoológico? ¡No he ido en siglos! Y luego, tal vez podemos ir todos a cenar como una familia."

Edward me miró una vez más por una respuesta, a lo que sonreí. "Sí, mamá. Suena bien. ¿Por qué no nos duchamos los dos? ¿A qué hora se servirá el almuerzo?"

"A la una," respondió Esme, quitándose los guantes.

"Entonces, debería ser tiempo suficiente."

"¿Sabes? Me vas a malacostumbrar con eso de ducharnos juntos. Cuando lleguemos a casa, voy a tener que aprender a ducharme sola otra vez, y no me va a gustar," me quejé. Edward se rio entre dientes, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura al hacerme entrar en la habitación que compartíamos. Podía oler el aroma almizclado de su sudor, y el aroma me hizo sentir un poco mareada. Puse mi nariz en su pecho, respirando hondo.

"No te sugeriría hacer eso." El pecho de Edward retumbó por la risa.

"Hueles muy bien," gemí, respirando otra vez antes de deslizar mis dedos por la parte de atrás de sus pantalones negros.

"Estás loca," se rio entre dientes, bajando su mano por mi espalda. "Y Bella, si dependiera de mí nunca nos ducharíamos separados otra vez."

"Eso quisiera," dije entre mi aliento. "Es una buena fantasía."

"Quiero hacerla una realidad," susurró bajito al poner sus dedos bajo mi barbilla, levantándola para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. "¿Te gustaría eso?"

"Sí," le dije, llevando su mano a mis labios, besando ligeramente sus dedos. "¡Ahora, ven! Vamos a ducharnos antes que no dejemos esta habitación por el resto del día."

"¡Maldición! Me gusta más esa idea," gimió, haciendo un ligero puchero.

"Vamos, quiero ir al zoológico," solté una risita, tirando de su brazo.

"¿Si prometo actuar como un animal salvaje, podemos quedarnos en la cama?" Me dijo, meneándome sus cejas. Gemí con fuerza, rodando los ojos por su ocurrencia.

"No, el zoológico."

"Maldición," hizo un puchero pero luego me sonrió con inocencia. "Ven, entonces vamos a ducharnos."

Nos duchamos juntos, pero esta vez sí nos comportamos. Edward salió antes que yo para poder afeitarse. Por supuesto, a mí me llevaría más tiempo porque necesitaba secar mi cabello. De ninguna manera iba a salir con el cabello húmedo en este clima. No iba a arriesgarme a enfermarme mientras estuviera en Londres.

Edward estaba vestido y afeitado para cuando salí de la ducha, portando un chaleco sobre una camisa de manga larga y un par de _jeans _azules. Se veía muy lindo con sus pies descalzos en el piso de mármol.

"Te veré allá afuera," dijo, besando ligeramente mi mejilla, inclinándose para no mojarse.

"Está bien, saldré en un segundo," le aseguré, desenvolviendo la toalla de mi cuerpo y froté mi cabello con ella. Edward gimió con fuerza. "¿Qué?"

"Estás mojada y desnuda, y me preguntas _¿qué?_ En serio, mujer…" Dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Algunas veces, me preocupas."

Me reí de sus cursilerías, rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo que sacudía mi cabeza. "Sal de aquí."

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando tienes una vista como esta," dijo, tomando la toalla de mis manos y pasándola por mi espalda. Una vez que estuvo seca, me dio una nalgada y me arrojó de vuelta la toalla. "¡Bueno, mejor salgo de aquí!"

Salió antes que le gritara que era un provocador perverso. Escuché la frase, 'lo sé' cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Sequé rápidamente mi cabello, dejándolo como una desastrosa masa de cabello rizado. Lo recogí en una cola de caballo en la coronilla de mi cráneo antes de aplicar un poco de maquillaje ligero. Después de eso, me vestí y salí a nuestra recámara a ponerme unos calcetines y zapatos antes de acompañarlos a almorzar.

"Papá, debe haber alguna forma de que pueda zafarme de eso," escuché la voz de Edward por detrás de la puerta. No estaba segura de dónde venía. Me quedé quieta por un minuto, tratando de averiguarlo. "Esto es estúpido."

"Edward, son tu familia. Deberías ir a verlos."

"No tengo relación con gente como esa. ¿Por qué ahora te estás esforzando tanto por complacerlos?"

"Porque Edward, ellos son la única familia que nos queda."

"No, papá, es la única familia que te queda a ti. Yo tengo una familia completa al otro lado del océano. Por eso no quise volver con ustedes cuando se mudaron de vuelta aquí. ¿Por qué debería hacer que Bella pase por eso?"

"Edward, pueden ser muy educados."

"¿Educados?" Edward se burló. "Recuerdo a mi abuela llamándome el pequeño bastardo mestizo más de una vez. ¿Qué dirá de Bella?"

"Edward, hablé con ellos. Me aseguré que entendieran la importancia de Bella para ti. Por favor, hazlo por mí. Tu madre lo hace," dijo Carlisle, suspirando pesadamente.

"Eso es porque mamá tiene agallas de acero. Deja que todo lo que dicen le resbale como la lluvia."

"¿Por favor?"

"Bien. En el momento en que digan algo de mal gusto o grosero, me voy. Me voy a llevar a Bella, y nos iremos, y no voy a volver a verlos. Amo a Bella, y no permitiré que digan una sola cosa mala de ella."

"¿Crees que quiero que digan todas esas cosas sobre ti y tu madre?"

Esa fría pregunta se encontró con silencio. Edward salió furioso de la habitación dos puertas más allá. Mordí mi labio, mirándolo con timidez. Sus ojos verdes se dispararon hacia mí, enterneciéndose al instante. "¿Estás lista para almorzar?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí, deja me pongo los zapatos."

Entré a la recámara y empecé a ponerme mis calcetines. Edward me siguió, decidiendo hacer lo mismo. "¿Qué tanto escuchaste?"

"Lo suficiente," le dije, mirándolo mientras trataba de ponerme el zapato izquierdo. "Edward, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Soy una chica grande. Puedo manejarlo. Si se vuelve demasiado, me defenderé."

"No quiero que tengas necesidad de hacerlo," dijo bajito. "Bella, no puedo… no permitiré que te hablen de la forma en que lo hacen con mi madre. Mi padre siempre tuvo el deseo que cambiaran con ella. No lo han hecho. En todo este tiempo, no lo han hecho. No quiero desperdiciar un solo segundo de mi tiempo tratando de complacer a personas que son así de horribles y desagradables."

Me levanté y me acerqué a él, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Estaré bien." Le aseguré. "Nada de lo que puedan decir me hará sentir mal. Bueno, tal vez me moleste. Pero no me hará sentir mal. Ahora, vamos a almorzar y luego al zoológico."

"Está bien," dijo entre su aliento, tomando mi mano para que pudiéramos caminar juntos al comedor.

De almuerzo, comimos pastel del pastor, que nunca antes había probado. En realidad, fue perfecto. Le pregunté a Edward si podía prepararlo y me aseguró que podía.

"Mamá, ¿hay algo de postre?" Preguntó cuando empujó su plato. Solté una risita, y me miró con inocencia. Me guiñó el ojo juguetonamente, sonriéndole entonces con inocencia a su madre.

Prácticamente podías ver a su madre derritiéndose al instante. Alguien era un hijito de mamá, pero me agradaba eso. Era lindo ver la relación con su madre.

"¡Por supuesto, querido! Sabes que siempre tengo postre a la mano. ¿Qué te parece un pedazo de tarta y algo de café antes de irnos?"

"Oh, tarta," dije, levantándome cuando Esme lo hizo. "Te voy a ayudar."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me estás ayudando con el postre?" Esme me preguntó con esa misma ceja levantada que Edward tenía. Era muy sorprendente, de hecho.

"Edward y Carlisle estaban teniendo antes una discusión. Apenas se hablaron durante la cena. Voy a darles una oportunidad para hacer las paces," le dije, encogiéndome de hombros al colocar la jarra de café en la bandeja que Esme me proporcionó.

"Vas a ser una excelente madre algún día," me dio una sonrisa brillante, poniendo una tarta de aroma dulce en la bandeja junto con unos cuantos platos y tenedores limpios.

"Esme, sabes que no voy a sacar un niño la semana que viene," le dije bromeando, tomándomelo con calma.

"No pierdo la esperanza." Sonrió, chocando su cadera con la mía. "Sabes que es inofensivo, ¿cierto?"

"Claro que sí," alargué las palabras. "No quieres nietos para nada."

"¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que quiero nietos! Y si Edward los tiene contigo, ¡eso sería maravilloso! Los hombres Cullen no pueden resistir a una mujer de Texas. Solo estoy bromeando sobre el momento. Tómate tu tiempo. Quiero decir, NO demasiado tiempo, por supuesto."

"Eres terrible," me eché a reír, tomando la bandeja de sus manos. Fue a la puerta y la abrió para mí. Cuando entramos al comedor, Edward y Carlisle estaban charlando sobre fútbol. Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa y me articuló la palabra 'gracias' cuando le pasé un pedazo de tarta.

"Mmm, esto se ve delicioso, damas," dijo Carlisle de forma encantadora. "Bien. Vamos a apurarnos o nunca llegaremos al zoológico."

El zoológico de Londres estaba a solo unos minutos de distancia, y no estaba muy concurrido ya que era un día entre semana. Carlisle y Esme eran miembros y Edward y yo teníamos las tarjetas, así que básicamente entramos en seguida. Fue una tarde increíblemente relajante.

Por mucho, mi animal favorito fue el tití león dorado. Era una pequeña y linda criatura parecida a un mono. Creo que era algún tipo de mono de todos modos. Era diminuto y estaba cubierto de un pelaje de color brillante. El de Edward era el mono araña. Dijo que siempre parecían divertirse.

Supongo que puedo concordar con eso.

Esme pasó mucho tiempo con las aves. Los búhos parecían ser sus favoritos y tenían una selección decente para que ella viera.

Carlisle solo parecía observar todo, disfrutando de tener a su familia unida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Quería decirle que entendía como era casi estar solo en este mundo y que en realidad no te agrade la familia que te queda. Recordé las palabras de mi padre en Nochebuena cuando hablaba de mi madre.

_"Esa mujer no ha sido normal un solo día en su vida, pero es parte de ti. Tú no has hecho siempre lo que es normal. Es lo que te hace… tú. Sé que está loca. Sé que está completamente loca, pero te ama."_

Ni siquiera había conocido todavía a los abuelos de Edward, y empezaba a comprender un poco más a mi madre. Comenzaba a sentirme agradecida que ella estaba solo un poco loca y no era… bueno, _malvada_.

Decidí que trataría de aceptar la relación que tenía con mi madre al inicio del Año Nuevo. Fue, extraoficialmente, agregado a la lista.

* * *

_**Bueno, tachó una cosa más de la lista, pero ahora ha añadido otra. Aunque todavía no los conoce, todo es de los abuelos de Edward, los padres de Carlisle le ha ayudado a Bella a ver a su madre de forma diferente, como no tan mala, al menos. ¿Se imagina cómo será conocerlos en realidad? A eso vamos, en el próximo capítulo lo veremos. Mientras tanto, ¿qué captaron de este capítulo? Ya varias lo han comentado en los capítulos anteriores, esas preguntas y conversaciones de Edward que indican claramente lo que hay en su mente y corazón sobre su relación con Bella. Y tal parece que es algo común en los hombres Cullen, ¿eh? ¿Lo captaron? Así que se vienen momentos interesantes :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. No he subido capi de los otros fics porque he tratado de mantener el paso de After Christmas y esos fics tienen capis más largos, pero ya estoy trabajando en los capítulos siguientes ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Aislinn Massi, Vanina Iliana, Smedina, MelACS, bealnum, Allie, miop, Vrigny, JessMel, bbluelilas, freedom2604, YessyVL13, jupy, saraipineda44, angryc, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, paupau1, cavendano13, Rosii, patymdn, Tecupi, Adriu, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, glow0718, Jade HSos, Amy Lee Figueroa, Yoliki, BereB, Lizdayanna, Brenda Cullenn, injoa, alejandra1987, aliceforever85, PRISOL, Lady Grigori, ariyasy, AnnieOR, Gabriela Cullen, Pili, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, lagie, keyra100, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, Say's, Mafer, Bertlin, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, EriCastelo, Sully YM, lauritacullenswan, Lectora de Fics y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	29. Sir James y Victoria Cullen

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Sir James y Victoria Cullen**

El viaje a la casa de los abuelos de Edward fue callado y no muy feliz. Prácticamente podría degustar la tensión entre Carlisle, Esme y Edward.

No pude evitar preguntarme de qué se trataba todo esto. Si no les agradaba mucho esta gente, ¿por qué se esforzaban tanto? Sabía que yo todavía trataba de complacer a Renee a mi manera, pero ella no estaba a su nivel. Al menos, ella era agradable cuando quería serlo.

Demonios, incluso me había dado la idea para mi lista. Quizás debería agradecerle por eso, aunque no lo sabe.

Estas personas no parecían ser agradables en lo absoluto.

Llegamos a una gran casa rodeada por una larga verja negra de hierro. Sinceramente, no tenía idea dónde estábamos. Supongo debía haber estado prestando atención, pero estaba teniendo problemas para hacerlo. Toda mi concentración estaba en mi muy rígido novio junto a mí, con su mano apretando con fuerza la mía.

"Liam está aquí," dijo Carlisle bajito, y vi cómo un guapo hombre rubio salía de un coche pequeño pero extremadamente elegante. Era mayor que Carlisle por al menos diez años, las arrugas en su rostro eran más definidas. Una mujer bajita salió después, su piel blanca como la crema facial y su cabello como el café negro. Era deslumbrante pero obviamente había tenido una cirugía plástica. Aunque, era atractiva a su manera.

Nadie tenía esos labios tan llenos sin tener algún tipo de cirugía. Simplemente no era posible o natural.

"¡Carl!" El hombre dijo alegremente cuando el padre de Edward salió del coche. Liam abrió la puerta para Esme, que salió lentamente. Ella no se comportaba con su usual entusiasmo, y eso hizo que me preocupara aún más. "Esme, te ves preciosa como siempre."

"Gracias." Le dio una sonrisa amable antes de irse a parar junto a su esposo.

"¡Edward, Dios mío! ¡Mírate!" Dijo, dejando ahí sus palabras antes de volver su mirada hacia mí. "¿Y quién es esta encantadora dama? ¿Bella, supongo?"

"Hola," dije cortésmente. "Es un placer conocerte."

"También es un placer conocerte," me aseguró, poniendo una mano en la espalda baja de su esposa. "Ella es Siobhan. Carlisle dijo cosas muy buenas de ti la otra noche."

Me sonrojé y miré a Carlisle, que sonreía ligeramente. Era la primera vez que había visto a alguien realmente sonreír desde que esta tarde dejamos la casa de los padres de Edward.

"Eso es muy amable de su parte." Agaché la cabeza.

"¡Oh, es tímida! ¡Eso me gusta!" Liam se rio entre dientes al mismo tiempo que meneaba sus cejas, palmeando bruscamente la espalda de Edward. "Las hace más divertidas."

"¿Siempre tienes que ser tan vulgar?" Dijo Edward, tratando de ocultar la risa en su voz. No hizo un excelente trabajo en eso.

"¿Conoces a tu tío?" La mujer preguntó, acercándose a Edward. "Sí, tiene que serlo. Creo que de otro modo dejaría de respirar."

La abrazó brevemente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Mmm, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"¡Maravillosamente! Acabamos de volver de unas vacaciones en India. Muy interesantes. Creo que te gustaría, Edward."

"Me gustaría ir un día." Sonrió, apretando mi mano. Sabía exactamente qué significaba eso. Significaba que quería ir conmigo un día. Honestamente, también lo deseaba. Deseaba recorrer el mundo con él.

La mujer finalmente desvió su atención hacia mí y me ofreció su mano. La estreché lentamente y le di una pequeña sonrisa. "Un placer conocerte," dijo amablemente.

"Bueno, ¿terminamos con esto?" Carlisle finalmente preguntó después de varios minutos de conversación formal, no me había dado cuenta, pero todos salvo por mí, solo estaban dilatando las cosas. "Entre más pronto comamos, más pronto podemos irnos."

"Totalmente," dijo Liam. "Como siempre, tienes razón, hermanito. ¿Entramos entonces?"

"Si tenemos que hacerlo," murmuraron las dos mujeres, siguiendo a sus esposos hacia la majestuosa mansión. Miré a Edward con ligera confusión.

"¿También son groseros con ella?" Pregunté, asintiendo hacia la esposa de Liam.

"Oh, sí. Ella es galesa. Mis abuelos básicamente piensan que es basura. Algunas personas aquí consideran que los galeses son…" se detuvo para pensar con cuidado sus palabras. "Bueno, básicamente los consideran como los pueblerinos de Inglaterra. Solo otro prejuicio. Creo que hay muy pocas personas logran conseguir su sello de aprobación. Encontrarían algo qué odiar de ellos."

"Deberíamos entrar." Asentí con mi cabeza hacia la puerta abierta. Esme se quedó, esperándonos, y miraba al coche anhelante.

"Supongo que tienes razón," suspiró bajito. "Vamos, mi amor."

Edward puso su mano posesivamente en mi espalda baja al hacerme pasar por la puerta. Dentro se veía… _llamativo_. Bueno, para mí de todos modos. Parecía haber algo qué ver en todas partes. Y todo parecía ser de la era victoriana. Esme murmuró algo sobre que estaban en el salón, y Edward asintió, empujándome en esa dirección sin decir nada.

Dos personas mayores estaban sentadas en el sofá de dos plazas, pero ninguno de ellos parecía estar cómodo con el otro. La mujer que tenía un cabello rojizo poco natural recogido en la cima de su cabeza, tenía las manos en su regazo, su espalda extremadamente rígida como si tuviera una varilla de metal metida en… bueno, ya saben. Su blusa de seda subía hasta su barbilla, y traía puestos unos pantalones negros. Todo en ella estaba hecho perfectamente. Incluso, demasiado.

Y podía ver por las líneas en su rostro que nunca sonreía. Jamás.

El hombre mayor era un poco diferente, recargado en el sofá en su traje. Se veía como si pudiera empezar a realizar negocios en cualquier momento. Su cabello era claro, un rubio blanquecino como el algodón. Sus ojos oscuros estaban tensos, sus labios fruncidos cuando su mirada se posó en mí. Me hizo sentir ligeramente incómoda, pero lo ignoré.

"Ah, ahí estás, Edward. Nos preguntábamos si ibas a acompañarnos," dijo el hombre, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que nos sentáramos. Fuimos a una silla al otro lado de la habitación, e iba a permitir que Edward se sentara, pero insistió en que yo lo hiciera, cerniéndose protectoramente sobre mí con sus manos sobre mis hombros.

"Modales, Edward. Por favor, recuérdalos. Haz una presentación," dijo la mujer, frunciéndole el ceño a su nieto. No había sentimientos felices entre los dos, no como con Elizabeth—la madre de Esme.

"Isabella Swan, me gustaría presentarte a mis abuelos, Sir James y la señora Victoria Cullen," dijo casi con frialdad.

_¿Sir?_ No me había dicho que él tenía algún tipo de _posición_. Lo miré y fruncí el ceño, él suspiró, acariciando gentilmente mi hombro.

"¿Cómo estás?" Dijo Victoria, sin siquiera mirarme. Sabía que ambos sabían quién era yo. Me pregunté por qué pretendían que no era así. Pero no iba a decir nada.

"Hola," dije entre mi aliento, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse.

"¿Puedo ofrecerte un refresco?" Su abuelo dijo, sin que sus ojos dejaran los míos. Sacudí mi cabeza antes de aclarar mi garganta enronquecida.

"No, gracias."

Nos quedamos en el silencio más incómodo en el que había estado por tal vez diez minutos, antes que entrara una mujer y dijera cortésmente que la cena estaba lista.

"Gracias a Dios," escuché que Esme murmuró bajo su aliento mientras entrábamos a otra habitación. Escuché que Victoria chasqueó su lengua con disgusto, al escuchar la opinión que yo compartía. Tenía el presentimiento que no era la única.

Dos personas salieron, pasando platos. No tenía idea qué estaban sirviendo. Parecía ser pavo, tal vez… pero cubierto con algún tipo de salsa. Sinceramente, no se veía muy bueno para mí, y podía ver por la expresión en el rostro de Edward que para él tampoco.

"Así que, Bella, cuéntanos de ti," Siobhan me pidió, cortando la carne y metiendo un pedacito en su boca. Pude ver por su expresión que no le gustó, pero continuó. Como si entre más rápido comiera, más rápido se terminaría.

Miré a Edward en busca de guía y él se encogió de hombros, inclinando su cabeza aburrido hacia sus abuelos que parecían prestar atención solo a su comida. Eso estaba bien para mí. Tomé un gran sorbo de mi vino antes de aclarar mi garganta.

"Um, bueno, soy propietaria de un negocio. Creo sitios web," le dije, empezando con la conversación más fácil y probablemente más inofensiva posible.

"¡Interesante!" Dijo Liam, asintiendo. "No soy muy bueno con las computadoras. Carlisle está un poco más al día con la tecnología que yo," se rio entre dientes, dándole a su hermano una sonrisa de suficiencia. "¿Qué tipo de sitios web?"

"De todo tipo. Soy trabajadora independiente. He hecho cosas desde tiendas de mascotas a restaurantes y a compañías de construcción," expliqué antes de tomar un pequeño bocado de mis vegetales. Estaba evitando la carne tanto como fuera posible.

"¿Tienes un favorito?" Siobhan preguntó amablemente, tratando de mantener la conversación. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, la tensión era tan densa que podías cortarla con una maldita cuchara.

No tuve que pensar en lo absoluto en la respuesta. "El de Edward. Lo lanzamos justo antes de Navidad. Aunque, puede que esté siendo un poco parcial."

Edward colocó su mano en mi muslo y le dio un suave apretón. Le sonreí, nuestros ojos se encontraron cuando puse mi mano en la suya.

"¿Todavía eres un músico?" Victoria preguntó de pronto, dirigiendo su atención a su nieto.

"Sí, señora. Lo soy."

Bufó un poco, devolviendo su atención a su comida. "Esperaba que ya hubieses encontrado una verdadera profesión."

"Madre," dijo Carlisle en un tono bajo de advertencia.

Ella lo ignoró, "Una profesión de respeto. Una posición de poder. Es una lástima. Tenías mucho potencial."

Inhalé con un suave jadeo, sintiendo la ira llenarme por dentro. Coloqué una mano en el rígido muslo de Edward, pero solo sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos devolviéndola la mirada a los de su abuela.

"Me va bastante bien. Me gano la vida dignamente. Disfruto lo que hago," Edward se defendió.

"Eres un Cullen," James interrumpió, finalmente entrando en la conversación. "Debiste haber sido un abogado como yo o tu tío. O un doctor como tu padre."

Liam se echó a reír, "Detestaste que Carl dijera que quería ser un doctor."

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando." El caballero mayor puso sus ojos en blanco, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Tanto Carlisle como Esme se burlaron. Había algún tipo de mala sangre aquí que no entendía.

_¿Ya podemos irnos?_ De verdad quería irme. Esto era horrible. Edward estaba molesto, con todo derecho, al igual que Esme. Todos estarían felices cuando esta velada terminara.

Siobhan aclaró su garganta, obviamente deseando dejar el tema. Al parecer, lo único en lo que pudo pensar en hablar fue de mí.

_Vaya, gracias… _

"Así que, Bella, ¿tuviste que ir a la escuela para eso o eres naturalmente talentosa con las computadoras?"

"Siempre fui buena con las computadoras," expliqué, pero sacudí mi cabeza, "pero necesitaba entrenamiento mucho más formal para hacer lo que hago ahora. Tengo una licenciatura en informática de la Universidad Tecnológica de Texas."

"¡Ah, eso es excelente! Una educación superior siempre es algo bueno. ¿Alguna vez has considerado volver? ¿Tal vez conseguir una licenciatura en administración?" Preguntó Liam.

"En realidad, nunca lo he pensado, pero estoy segura que probablemente no sería algo terrible si lo hiciera. Tal vez debería ser algo que debería considerar," le sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero era forzada.

"Entonces, también eres de Texas, ¿por lo que entiendo?" Victoria preguntó con una mirada crítica.

"Sí, señora," le dije con un marcado acento sureño. Edward sonrió antes de fruncir sus labios, tratando de no hacerlo muy obvio. "Nací y me críe ahí."

"¡En serio! ¿Qué pasa con los hombres Cullen y las mujeres de América?" Dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza con disgusto. "Sobre todo de Texas. Tal vez hay algo en el agua de ahí."

"Abuela," Edward dijo en voz baja, "mi relación con Bella no tiene nada que ver con de dónde proviene, y todo que ver con quién ella es. Estoy seguro que papá siente lo mismo con respecto a mamá."

"De hecho, de dónde son es una gran parte de quienes son. Amo a Esme por ello," dijo Carlisle, mirando a sus padres. Vi que Esme sonrió por primera vez en horas. Podía ver que él estaba llegando muy rápidamente a su límite.

"No veo por qué querrías casarte con alguien de clase tan baja como—"

"¡Escuche!" Dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie y estrellando sus manos sobre la mesa. "Eso fue completamente fuera de lugar. Mi madre es una persona bondadosa y maravillosa."

"Recuerda tus modales, Edward. Siéntate," dijo James, interrumpiendo a su nieto.

"¡Vaya broma! Tú diciéndome que recuerde mis modales cuando literalmente no tienes ninguno. ¿Tienen idea de los groseros que son realmente?"

"No estamos siendo groseros, Edward. Baja la voz. Simplemente estamos exponiendo los hechos. Tanto tú como tu padre podrían haber elegido algo mejor que," Victoria sonrió con suficiencia, "bueno, ¿realmente tengo que decirlo? Estoy segura que lo saben."

Fue el turno de Esme de realmente cabrearse. Se puso de pie, volcando su silla al hacerlo. "Eres una horrible perra malvada. ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Bella y de mí! Somos tan buenas como tú, sino es que mejores."

"Esme, querida," dijo Carlisle en voz baja tratando de calmar a su esposa, pero ella le dio una mala mirada que lo hizo encogerse. Fue una mirada de _'te lo dije'_ mezclada con _'No voy a soportarlo más'_. Carlisle aclaró su garganta. "Madre, prometiste comportarte."

"Madre, sé razonable. No puedes controlar de quién te enamoras," Liam interrumpió. Aparentemente, fue un error atraer la atención a su persona.

"Quizás, pero si se les paga lo suficiente, usualmente se marchan. ¿Recuerdas esa pequeña prostituta de Nueva York con la que estabas determinado a casarte? La que tenías antes de conocer a esta," dijo, asintiendo hacia Siobhan. "¿Por qué crees que canceló la boda? Lo habríamos hecho con ella, pero te casaste antes que tuviéramos la oportunidad."

Siobhan jadeó, poniendo la mano sobre su boca. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡A tu propio hijo!"

"¿Por qué te estás quejando? Por eso, tú te casaste con él en vez de ella," dijo James, rodando los ojos. Comiendo ininterrumpidamente su cena como si nada pasara. "No que le dieras algún heredero."

Tanto Liam como su esposa se levantaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a gritar, lo que se mezcló con los gritos de Esme. Carlisle seguía intentando mantener la paz, pero no estaba funcionando. Edward retrocedió, con su rostro rojo. Tomé su mano, y la mirada en sus ojos estaba casi… _muerta_. Me pregunté si así es como me veía esa noche con Renee.

Aunque no importaba. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí.

Me puse de pie y lo llevé conmigo. Nadie pareció notar nuestra retirada, ya que su pelea a gritos se volvía más ruidosa y fuera de control. James había dicho algo y Carlisle finalmente explotó, agregando su voz.

Para cuando llegamos afuera, Edward estaba jadeando por aire. "Lo siento mucho."

"No es tu culpa," le aseguré, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¡Sí, lo es! Sabía que esto terminaría mal. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? No quería venir en primer lugar. Pero no quería decepcionar a mi padre. Como él no quería decepcionar al suyo."

"Pero James y Carlisle son dos hombres diferentes."

"Lo sé," dijo, frotando bruscamente su frente antes de cerrar los ojos. "Pero la próxima vez, le diré que no. Me niego a volver a estar cerca de gente como esa. Su esnobismo no tiene límites. De verdad lo siento, mi amor."

"No es tu culpa," le repetí, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía la impresión que él iba a hacer esto el resto de la noche si no lo distraía. "Bueno, ya que al parecer tenemos el resto de la noche, me preguntaba si te gustaría hacer algo."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, respirando hondo como si tratara de despejar su mente. Por primera vez, no quería saber lo que estaba pensando. Sabía que lo que fuera, era sombrío y molesto y dirigido a su persona. Todo lo que quería hacer era borrarlo.

"Bueno, antes de comprar verdadera comida, ¿por qué no tachamos algo de mi lista?" Le dije, acercándome a él y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Creo que a ambos nos vendría bien una noche para nosotros, ¿no crees?" Pregunté suavemente, pasando mis dedos por la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Podríamos ir a un muy lindo hotel y quedarnos ahí. Tal vez comprar algo de comida para llevar. Hacer el amor. Ver una película."

"Me encanta como dijiste eso como si nada," se rio entre dientes, acercándome a él para poder descansar su frente contra la mía. "Hacer el amor siempre está en la cima de _mi_ lista."

"Entonces, ven. ¿Por qué no vamos a la ciudad y encontramos un lindo hotel para quedarnos? Yo pagaré el hotel, tú la comida." Le dije, acariciando su oreja suavemente con mi nariz. Gimió bajito, sus manos sujetando mis caderas con firmeza. Se sintió muy bien estar en sus brazos después de eso.

"¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te molestes?" Murmuró bajito, respirando profundamente.

"Por supuesto. Puedes decirme lo que sea, cariño."

"Creí que estarías más… _molesta_… después de las cosas que dijeron. Pensé que sería yo el que te consolara, no al revés."

"No me molestó porque sabía que no era verdad," le dije, colocando una mano en su mejilla. "Soy una buena persona. Tengo suerte de estar contigo, sí. Pero no por quién eres, sino por lo que eres. Eres un gran hombre. Un hombre maravilloso. _Mi _hombre."

"Creo que puedes tachar algo más de tu lista," susurró bajito, pasando sus dedos gentilmente por mi mejilla.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Pregunté con una ceja levantada.

"Amarte a ti misma. Nunca habrías dicho esas cosas antes, cuando nos conocimos."

"Si me amo a mí misma, es por ti," le dije sinceramente. "Tú haces que me sienta feliz de ser yo."

Edward sacudió su cabeza, su hermoso cabello rojo moviéndose con el viento al mirarme con sus cariñosos ojos verdes. "Bella, me alegra hacerte sentir de esa forma, pero no creo que esa sea la razón, en lo absoluto."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón?" Pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, pasando mis dedos por sus labios. Me sonrió brevemente, besando ligeramente las puntas de mis dedos. "Ya que eres tan inteligente."

Se rio entre dientes, colocando ambas manos en mi rostro para que lo mirara. "Puede que haya ayudado, pero te amas a ti misma por quién eres. Eres una persona maravillosa. Eres inteligente, y eres muy graciosa. Eres _sexy_, y eres muy hermosa. Solo te di el espejo, es tu propio reflejo lo que ves."

Me levanté de puntillas y lo besé con firmeza, envolviendo mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello para que no pudiera ir a ningún lado. Mantuvo sus manos en su lugar, devolviéndome el beso con más que un poco de vigor. Gemí suavemente contra su boca, sintiendo su excitación contra mi estómago.

De hecho, era una de las otras razones por las que estaba feliz de ser yo. Él quería estar conmigo por alguna razón, y yo recibía todos los maravillosos beneficios que iban con eso.

Metí su labio inferior en mi boca, tirando delicadamente de él antes de soltarlo. Una vez más lo miré a los ojos, bullían de deseo. Goteaba de su boca cuando me besaba y fluía de las puntas de sus dedos al tocarme.

"Vámonos antes de darle a los vecinos un espectáculo."

"Esa es una excelente idea. Y entonces puedo mostrarte exactamente qué tanto adoro tu precioso cuerpo."

* * *

_**Awwww, ¿ya les dije que amo a este Edward? Pues sí, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo. Y para quienes querían conocer a los abuelos de Edward, ya los conocieron, ¿qué les parecieron? ¿Cuántos se quedaron con las ganas de cachetearlos? Agh, y pensar que hay gente así de esnob. ¡Pero tratar así a sus propios hijos! Algunas ya habían comentado algo sobre por qué Carlisle permitía que trataran así a su familia, y no crean, yo pienso lo mismo. Pero la realidad es que no dejan de ser sus padres, y supongo que en él es cierto que la esperanza muere al último y todavía tenía esperanzas de que cambiaran. Pero después de este encuentro, ¿pensará lo mismo? ¿Ustedes qué creen? En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que mantienen con vida el fandom, los que impiden que más autoras y traductoras dejen el fandom. Y en realidad, no les cuesta nada escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Isa Labra Cullen, Tecupi, JessMel, Vanina Iliana, BereB, Smedina, Aislinn Massi, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Allie, YessyVL13, freedom2604, kaja0507, Esal, jupy, Sully YM, miop, Adriu, Gabriela Cullenn, Manligrez, Bertlin, Vanenaguilar, aliceforever85, lagie, tulgarita, Sandy56, Pili, Lady Grigori, Vrigny, Angeles MC, injoa, Leah De Call, Lizdayanna, alejandra1987, Brenda Cullenn, PRISOL, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, AnnieOR, Rosii, EriCastelo, Yoliki, Lectora de Fics, patymdn, Kriss21, seelie lune, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Mafer, Jade HSos, cavendano13, glow0718, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, lauritacullenswan, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	30. Creo que me estoy volviendo en japonesa

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en japonesa**

Le pregunté al conductor del taxi cuál era el hotel más bonito de la ciudad… ni siquiera respondió. Solo condujo, diciendo que conocía el lugar perfecto si lo que buscabas era gran categoría.

Edward jadeó cuando nos detuvimos frente a un edificio enorme y de estilo muy antiguo. "¿El Ritz? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta la noche en este lugar? ¡Sinceramente, un montón! Querida, podemos encontrar un—"

Puse mi mano sobre sus labios, pagándole al conductor del taxi antes de salir. Él me siguió rápidamente. "Esto es lindo."

"Muy lindo y es muy caro," dijo Edward, tratando de alcanzarme. "Excesivamente caro si me preguntas."

"Perfecto para mí entonces," le sonreí con picardía, mordiendo mi labio cuando vi su expresión molesta. "Edward, tengo dinero para esto. ¿Recuerdas el dinero del casino? Bueno, todavía tengo la mayoría. Déjame hacer esto. Es mucho más divertido de como originalmente imaginé que sería mi visita a un hotel de cinco estrellas."

"¿Cómo imaginaste que sería?" Preguntó casi como un niño, sacando un poco su labio inferior en un puchero.

"Imaginé que llevaría mi gordo trasero a algún hotel de Dallas, pasando todo el tiempo viendo películas en el cable, y luego ordenando servicio al cuarto antes de decidir irme a casa porque estaba aburrida. Edward, esto es mucho mejor. Vamos," le dije seductoramente, pasando mis manos sobre sus hombros al acercarme a él. "Imagínalo. Nosotros ahí, solos. Nadie más en el mundo salvo nosotros. Una botella de champán y deliciosa comida para llevar. Luego, podemos hacer el amor por horas y horas." Bajé mis manos por su pecho. "En cada superficie de nuestro cuarto de hotel."

Gimió ruidosamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. "Dios, eso suena fantástico."

"Excelente. Porque eso es lo que quiero hacer. ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a alguien del personal cuáles son algunos de los mejores lugares con entrega a domicilio por aquí y consigues algunos números, y yo iré a conseguirnos una habitación?" Le dije, acercándome y mordisqueando ligeramente su barbilla.

"Sabías que ibas a salirte con la tuya en seguida, ¿cierto?" Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa engreída. Asentí, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

"Bueno, tú dijiste que querías servirme y que eras mi esclavo…" Dije antes de darme la vuelta y alejarme, balanceando todo el tiempo mis caderas. Lo escuché gemir otra vez, sus pasos haciendo eco contra el pavimento al seguirme.

Sería una noche muy divertida.

Tomó algo de tiempo encontrar una habitación disponible ya que faltaban un par de días para el Año Nuevo. Afortunadamente, hubo algunas cancelaciones y pudimos colarnos allí. Justo cuando recibí nuestras llaves, Edward regresaba con varios pedazos de papel que parecían ser menús.

"_Wow_, una amplia selección," comenté, y se encogió de hombros.

"Honestamente, es más comida japonesa y Thai que otra cosa. La japonesa parece realmente buena a menos que te guste algo más."

"Mm, no. Eso suena bien. Deberíamos pedir un montón de cosas y darnos el gusto."

"Me parece bien," dijo, tomando mi mano y llevándola a sus labios. "Entonces, ¿subimos a nuestra habitación para poder decidir lo que queremos comer?"

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tienen sushi de pato!" Dije emocionada, echándole un vistazo al menú que Edward me mostró primero al estar recostados en la cama. Se echó a reír, inclinándose para ver también. "¡Ves, pato! Nunca antes vi sushi de pato."

"¿Te gustaría probarlo?" Preguntó, tomando el menú de mis dedos. "Mm, veo algunas cosas que no me importaría probar."

"¡Sip!" Le dije, aplaudiendo como Esme.

"Es muy fácil complacerte," se echó a reír, sonriéndome. "Entonces, dime lo que quieres. Escríbelo, y lo ordenaré. Aunque no parece que tengan champán. ¿Preferirías tomar algo de sake?"

"Nunca lo he tomado." Me encogí de hombros, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

"Yo tampoco. Podemos tener una primera vez juntos," dijo, acercándose y besando ligeramente mi mejilla. "Apresúrate y elige algo. Estoy hambriento. Lo que estaban sirviendo en casa de _Sir James_ era basura."

"Por cierto, eso me recuerda," le dije al empezar a escribir. Iba a ser una larga lista. "No me dijiste que era 'Sir'."

"Oh, él era un jurisperito," levanté una ceja en su dirección. "Abogado. Sirvió un tiempo en el parlamento. Lo nombraron caballero por todo su 'leal servicio a la reina'," dijo, usando comillas aéreas. "Él cree que es importante, pero no lo es. ¡Demonios, a Jean Luc Picard de la nave espacial Enterprise lo nombraron caballero!"

Me reí con fuerza, sacudiendo mi cabeza. También empezó a reírse, inclinándose y abrazándome con fuerza. "Muy bien, escribe. Mujer, tengo hambre. Así que apúrate antes de que te coma."

"Ohhh…" Solté, pero me dio una mirada severa, provocando que volviera a escribir.

Finalmente nos decidimos por un tipo de muestrario. Era demasiado sushi para los dos, pero había un pequeño refrigerador en la habitación para poder guardar para después si queríamos. También ordenamos sopa, ensalada y algo de _edamame_. Bueno, eso y el sake. Esa iba a ser una experiencia interesante. Supe que no iba a beber tanto como lo hice la otra noche.

"Dijeron que tardará unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Qué haremos para entretenernos?" Preguntó tranquilamente. No pude contenerme.

Me arrojé a él, con ganas, envolviendo mis brazos y mis piernas alrededor de su apretado y firme cuerpo. Gimió con fuerza cuando nuestros labios se conectaron con fiereza y no se contuvo por un solo segundo. Sus manos se fueron a mi trasero, apretándolo con firmeza al sostenerme.

No se tropezó ni una vez cuando nos llevó directamente a la cama, recostándonos y cerniéndose sobre mí. Mis manos estaban por todas partes, tocando su cabello y su espalda antes de agarrar su trasero. De hecho, lo apretó sorprendido cuando lo hice, sus caderas empujando hacia adelante en un intento por alejarse de mis manos. Me gustó tanto que lo hice tres veces más.

"Si no dejas de hacer eso, voy a atarte," se echó a reír, alejando mis manos de su trasero.

Por supuesto, lo hice otra vez.

Así que, así fue como terminé en la posición en la que estaba cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Estaba completamente desnuda, atada con una sábana a la cabecera de tal forma que no podría zafarme si quisiera. Todo lo que Edward había hecho, además de desvestirme y atarme, fue besarme. Y me besó por todas partes, salvo donde quería que me besara. Ansiaba que me tocara, y habíamos olvidado nuestra hambre. Edward gimió ruidosamente desde su posición entre mis pechos, el sonido haciendo eco en el valle entre ellos. Se estiró, sin camisa y hermoso. Realmente lo deseaba. "Supongo que esa es la comida."

"Está bien, desátame."

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. Como la de Esme de hace unos días, quiero decir genuinamente malvada. Algo revoloteó en su expresión, una idea danzando en su mente.

"No. Te quedas aquí. Volveré en seguida."

"¿Quedarme aquí?" Pregunté en voz alta. "Como si tuviera opción."

"No la tienes. Así que, compórtate."

Gemí, pero solo se rio entre dientes, agachándose para tomar mi pezón en su boca solo por un momento. Lo soltó con un _pop_, y casi grité cuando arrojó una manta sobre mi cuerpo. No era probable que la persona entregando la comida me pudiese ver, pero aun así.

"Mm, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Edward preguntó de forma tentadora al empezar a sacar cosas de la bolsa sobre la pequeña mesa en la esquina. Abrió una caja de unos rollos que ordenamos y agarró un par de paquetes de soya. "Parece que no tenemos ningún plato…" Su voz se apagó, quitando la manta de mi cuerpo desnudo. "¿Te molesta?"

Mi cerebro dejó de trabajar por un minuto. Un largo minuto. ¿Él… quería… comer sushi de mi cuerpo desnudo? Mi mente se reinició, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sonrojara. Edward sonrió brillantemente, y supe que lo vio. Y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

No que hubiese dicho que no.

Se sentó en la cama junto a mí y despacio, y con mucho cuidado, colocó los pedazos de Maki a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Había una línea de tres con unos cinco centímetros de separación uno del otro desde mi pecho bajando a mi estómago. Luego, Edward puso un círculo de cinco alrededor de mi ombligo antes que finalmente pusiera dos en cada uno de mis muslos.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?" Pregunté bajito cuando abrió la salsa de soya con sus dientes. No dijo nada cuando empezó a verterla en mi ombligo.

Chillé—muy fuerte. Él se echó a reír por mi expresión. "No te retuerzas mucho o vas a hacer un desastre. No nos gustaría eso, ¿o sí?"

"Será mejor que estés feliz de que me guste la limpieza," le dije con un puchero.

"Lo estoy," se rio entre dientes, pasando un dedo sobre un costado de mi pecho. "De lo contrario, no habría hecho eso. Además, esto es jodidamente ardiente para mí."

"Mi ombligo va a oler a soya por una semana," me quejé.

"Te ayudaré a limpiarte," dijo con una voz sugestiva que envió escalofríos a mis muy expuestas partes femeninas. Cogiendo el pedazo de salmón justo de entre mis pechos y sumergiéndolo ligeramente en la salsa de soya antes de meterlo a su boca, murmuró con placer. "Delicioso."

Desde luego, esperaba que estuviera planeando comer gelatina de Bella como postre porque en eso me estaba convirtiendo en ese momento. ¿Sabía lo ardiente que era él? Era digno de que me derritiera por él.

Tomó una de las piezas de mi muslo y le puso un poco de la salsa marrón oscuro antes de llevarla a mis labios. La tomé sin reparos de las puntas de sus dedos, lamiendo mis labios para limpiar algo de la salsa extra. Edward se sonrojó levemente al observar, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. Nuestros ojos se quedaron fijos, tomando respiraciones profundas mientras el calor pasaba entre nosotros.

Esto continuó por un largo rato, Edward comiendo un bocado antes de darme uno. Cuando llegamos al último bocado, no quedaba más salsa de soya en el recipiente improvisado. Estaba en el centro de mi estómago, el solitario pedazo de atún. Edward colocó sus manos a mis costados antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y tomarlo directamente de mi piel con su boca. Gemí con fuerza, arrojando mi cabeza hacia atrás al arquearme hacia él.

"Creo que es suficiente," Edward susurró bajito después de terminar su maki. Fue a la mesa y agarró una servilleta para limpiar mi estómago, antes que finalmente me desatara. Con manos cariñosas, frotó mis muñecas y las llevó a su boca para un beso. Cuando terminó, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerqué a mí para un beso lleno de pasión. Cuando se apartó, estaba jadeando. "¿Te gustaría comer antes que se enfríe la sopa?" Preguntó sin aliento.

Solo sacudí mi cabeza.

Aproximadamente una hora después estábamos sentados desnudos en la cama, los dos envueltos en sábanas y mantas mientras comíamos nuestro sushi y la ensalada. Ambos estábamos satisfechos en más de una forma. Edward puso un poco de lechuga en su boca, utilizando solo sus dedos ya que era demasiado flojo para ir por los palillos que estaban sobre la mesa.

Estaba bien con eso. Fue divertido verlo chuparse los dedos.

Sin duda iba a acariciarlo más tarde de formas entretenidas y sucias.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Sonrió con suficiencia, ofreciéndome un bocado de ensalada. Lo tomé, lamiendo mis labios.

"En _sexy_ diversión," le dije bromeando. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

Su expresión cambió un poco, tristeza cruzando su rostro antes de desviar la mirada. "Creo que nos quedaremos con lo que estás pensando ahora."

"Dime," le dije en voz baja, acercándome a él. "Te está molestando, y no quiero que nada arruine esta noche."

"Cicatrices de batalla," dijo bajito. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo con curiosidad. "Los dos las tenemos. Por dentro y por fuera. Solo pensaba en las muchas que tenemos por nuestras familias."

Dejé a un lado mi comida y me reposicioné de forma que estaba sentada de rodillas mientras lo miraba, todavía completamente envuelta en mi sábana. "Sabes que no cambia nada, ¿cierto?"

"Lo sé. Justo como no cambian lo que yo siento por ti. Tu madre ha dejado una marca en ti. Mis abuelos en mí. Simplemente es frustrante. Desearía poder sanarlas, pero sé que no puedo. Las mías y las tuyas. Desearía poder sanarnos a ambos."

"Las cicatrices solo son recordatorios del pasado. Y una advertencia," le dije, pasando mis dedos lentamente por su mandíbula.

"¿Una advertencia?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Una advertencia para no dejar que cosas como esas pasen otra vez. Mis cicatrices me recuerdan que no dé a la gente por sentado como mi madre. Me recuerda amar a los que están a mi alrededor por todo lo que yo valgo. Y a ver el valor de la gente que me ama," le dije con firmeza, acercándome y besando su frente. "Tus cicatrices me recuerdan mirar, me refiero a realmente _mirar_, antes de juzgar a alguien."

"Aun así, lamento algunas de las cosas que dijeron. El drama que tuviste que presenciar," suspiró suavemente, levantando su mano a mi hombro. "Me siento horrible por eso."

"No lo hagas," le dije. "Ellos no son tú. No me importan ellos. Están muy por debajo de ti y de mí. No tienen idea. Creo que la verdadera razón por la que están amargados es porque están celosos."

"Tal vez sí," se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome lentamente. "Pero tienes razón. Están por debajo de nosotros."

Ya que nos habíamos topado con la conversación de las cicatrices, decidí continuar. Pasé mis dedos por sus caderas, delineando las cicatrices físicas ahí. "¿Cómo te hiciste estas?"

Edward se sonrojó al instante. "Te vas a reír, estoy seguro."

"Lo dudo mucho," le dije, rodando los ojos.

"Sinceramente, es por algo muy vano. Solo le he contado de eso a dos personas, además de mi familia. Y esos son Alice y Jasper."

"Eso me hace sentir aún más curiosidad," le dije, agachándome y besando levemente una de las marcas. "Edward, no me molestará. Cariño, te amo. Por dentro y por fuera. Dime."

"No estaba tan delgado como quería y sabía que sin importar lo mucho que me ejercitara, no iba a deshacerme de eso, así que me hice un trabajito. De hecho, mis padres pagaron por ello. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Sabían que odiaba… bueno, esta parte de mí," movió su mano sobre su estómago antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás. "Entonces, me ayudaron. Como dije, algo vano."

"Sin embargo, lo entiendo. Lo importante fue que trabajaste en ti antes de hacerlo. No fue lo que te cambió, solo fue un retoque," le dije, recostando mi cabeza sobre su estómago. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro, pasando sus dedos con cuidado por mi cuero cabelludo. "¿Por qué me iba a reír de eso?"

"Es algo que hacen las celebridades, no la gente normal."

"Edward, ¿te agrada más tu apariencia por eso?" Le pregunté con seriedad.

"Sí."

"Entonces, eso es todo lo que importa."

Me levantó con su brazo y me besó con intensidad, colocando su mano en mi mejilla con dulzura. Cuando se apartó ambos estábamos jadeando, con nuestros labios humedecidos. Edward sonrió levemente, inclinándose hacia adelante y rozando su nariz perfectamente recta contra la mía. "Vamos a beber algo de sake y comer más sushi. Luego, puedes elegir una película, y podemos acurrucarnos en el sofá."

"Sabes exactamente qué decirle a una mujer," gemí juguetonamente. Se rio entre dientes, besándome otra vez antes de darme una nalgada para que me levantara.

Fue la forma perfecta de pasar la noche. Sushi, sexo, y películas. No podría haber algo mejor, sobre todo en un hotel tan bonito.

Pero, no sabíamos exactamente cómo íbamos a enfrentar la mañana siguiente. ¿Sus padres iban a estar enojados porque solo nos fuimos o lo entenderían? Demonios, ¿estarían enojados porque no volvimos a casa?

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía y honestamente, ninguno de nosotros quería averiguarlo, pero teníamos que conseguir la respuesta tarde o temprano.

De modo que volvimos a casa de sus padres como a las once del día siguiente. Los dos coches estaban en la entrada así que sabíamos que muy probablemente los dos estarían allí. Entramos sigilosamente en la casa, escuchando por señales de vida.

Lo primero que encontramos fue a Esme sentada en el sofá viendo televisión mientras bebía un poco de café. Cuando nos vio, casi escupió sobre su ropa al tratar de levantarse.

"¡Ahí están ustedes dos! Empezaba a preocuparme."

"Lo siento, mamá. Decidimos quedarnos en un hotel por la noche," dijo Edward bajito, viéndose un poco triste. De pronto se veía muy joven.

"Eso me imaginé," dijo, asintiendo pensativa.

"Lamento que te hayamos dejado ahí sin apoyo," comenzó a decir, pero Esme lo interrumpió deprisa.

"¡No cielo! ¡Está bien! Créeme, lo entiendo. Y maldición, estoy muy orgullosa de Bella por no decirles una maldita cosa a esa gente malvada. Desearía solo haberme alejado de ellos la primera vez que me hablaron así," dijo.

"Entonces, um… ¿Qué pasó después que nos fuimos?" Edward preguntó en voz baja. Acaricié su espalda suavemente, y se relajó un poco.

"Bueno, nos tomó unos veinte minutos darnos cuenta que no iban a regresar. Hubo muchos gritos y chillidos. Y al parecer, James tuvo una aventura con una mujer americana. Lo que explica mucho," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Deberías haber visto el rostro de tu padre y de tu tío cuando ella dejó escapar esa pequeña pieza de información. Hubo muchos insultos después de eso."

Estaba impactada. Solo me quedé ahí, escuchando.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Edward entre su aliento. "Entonces, lamento aún más dejarte allí. Desearía poder haberte alejado de eso."

"Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso," dijo Carlisle, llamando atención a su persona desde la entrada. Se veía muy cansado, con oscuros círculos púrpura bajo sus ojos. "No permitiré que mi familia pasé por eso nuevamente. Liam tampoco. Edward, lo siento mucho. Tenías razón en todo. Debí haberte escuchado. Fue injusto para ti y para Bella hacerlos pasar por eso."

"No, Carlisle es—" Comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió.

"No, no está bien. Ahora eres parte de esta familia. No debiste haber presenciado eso. Mi hijo lo sabía, y yo también debí saberlo. Solo tenía la esperanza… que con su edad avanzada ellos se hubieran—" Comenzó a decir, teniendo problemas al encontrar las palabras para expresarse.

"¿Suavizado?" Le dije. Asintió. "Carlisle, nada de lo que pudieran decir me lastimaría. Edward me advirtió. Estaba preparada. Como le dije a él, soy una chica grande."

"Gracias por ser tan madura sobre esto," dijo Carlisle. Inesperadamente se acercó y me dio un abrazo. Miré a Esme sorprendida, pero ella solo sonrió. Le devolví el abrazo antes de que él fuera a abrazar a Edward que se lo devolvió con fuerza antes de besar a su padre ligeramente en la mejilla.

Fue un gesto extremadamente dulce y emotivo. Por lo tanto, después tuvieron que pretender que no pasó y pretender que eran hombres varoniles.

Retrocedieron, cada uno rodeando la cintura de su mujer con un brazo.

"Así que, pensamos tener una noche tranquila en casa," explicó Edward, diciéndoles lo que habíamos discutido en el viaje en el metro aquí. "¿Si están de acuerdo?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Esme rodó los ojos por su tontería como si él debería haberlo sabido automáticamente. "¿Hay algo que les gustaría hacer?"

"Um, de hecho, estábamos pensando en prepararles un poco más de comida mexicana, ya que no probarán la mía por un tiempo," dijo Edward, sonrojándose levemente. Solté una suave risita, tocando su mejilla. Era muy lindo. "Con suerte, sin derramar bebidas por todos lados."

"Bueno, para resolver ese problema, ¿por qué no preparo yo las bebidas?" Se ofreció Esme. "Vamos a tener que ir a la tienda," dijo, dando golpecitos con su dedo en su barbilla pensativa al mismo tiempo que cerraba un ojo. "Sé que no tengo todo."

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso," le dije con una ligera sonrisa. "Ayer tuvieron un día lo bastante estresante. Nosotros descansamos muy bien anoche. Ustedes solo… disfruten el día."

Esme se me acercó, abrazándome con fuerza. Le devolví el abrazo con una carcajada, sorprendida por como a toda la familia le gustaban los abrazos. "Eres una chica muy dulce. Lo dije una vez, y lo diré de nuevo. Me alegra mucho que Edward encontrara una chica tan maravillosa."

* * *

_**Y Bella se echó a los suegros a la bolsa jajaja. Y bueno, hasta sirvió de ejemplo para que al fin Carlisle se decidiera a alejarse de esas víboras. Resuelto a ya no permitir que lastimen a su familia, y al fin, ya saben por qué tanto odio a las americanas. Aunque no es justificación para que trataran así a su familia. En fin, adiós a Sir James y Victoria Cullen. ¿Y qué les pareció es ardiente estancia en el Ritz? Bella marcó allí dos cosas más de su lista. ¿Qué más le faltará? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a seguir, con ellos son USTEDES los que mantienen con vida el fandom, y aceleran las actualizaciones ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: seelie lune, jupy, paupau1, miop, Adriu, freedom2604, Smedina, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Vanina Iliana, Gabriela Cullen, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, Esal, YessyVL13, lagie, Aislinn Massi, kaja0507, bbluelilas, keyra100, Rosii, AnnieOR, BereB, Vrigny, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, bealnum, Manligrez, Isa Labra Cullen, PRISOL, angryc, Say's, glow0718, patymdn, ariyasy, Leah De Call, Lizdayanna, Bertlin, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, sandy56, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, Mafer, aliceforever85, Lectora de Fics, EriCastelo, Lady Grigori, Pili, Valevalverde57, cavendano13, saraipineda44, SweetSorrow16Love y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	31. Año Nuevo

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,**yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Año Nuevo**

"¿Están seguros sobre esto?" Esme preguntó por duodécima vez desde que le dijimos que nos quedaríamos el Año Nuevo. "Quiero decir, sé que quedan algunos boletos. Puedo prestarte algo de ropa—" Sugirió, pero sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza.

Por más divertido que sonara ir a un baile elegante, sabía exactamente qué quería.

Edward y yo, juntos, completamente solos, compartiendo una botella de champán que se estaba enfriando en el refrigerador.

Lo admitiré, soy aburrida. Pero Edward fue el primero en sugerirlo. Los dos estábamos cansados, emocional y físicamente. Ambos necesitábamos un día tranquilo, sobre todo después de hacer un poco más de turismo en las horas de la tarde.

Pero, aun así fue adorable de parte de Esme el proponerlo, aunque ella ya traía puesto su hermoso vestido de seda y Carlisle traía el coche al frente de la casa. Lo habría hecho esperar una hora si pensara que podría conseguir que accediéramos a ir.

"¡Mamá, no! Estamos bien," Edward se echó a reír, rodeándome con su brazo cuando me senté junto a él en el sofá.

"¿Están seguros?" Preguntó, una vez más. Esta vez con un suspiro de pesar.

"Sí," dijimos al mismo tiempo, riéndonos.

"Somos aburridos," dijo Edward, reflejando mis pensamientos de antes. "Además, es nuestro primer Año Nuevo juntos. Quiero hacerlo especial para Bella," él me sonrió, pasando un dedo por mi mejilla. Le sonreí, felizmente estúpida.

Me hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando en las nubes.

"Está bien, bueno, diviértanse," dijo Esme finalmente, besando la cima de nuestras cabezas. En realidad, me gustó la sensación. Me hizo sentir como si fuera parte de su familia.

"No te emborraches demasiado," Edward le dijo, tratando de mantener un rostro serio.

Esme decidió ignorarlo. "Si nos necesitan, el número del hotel en el que vamos a quedarnos está en el refrigerador. También el número de nuestra habitación. Y conocen el número de nuestros móviles…"

Se escuchó una bocina afuera. Edward se rio entre dientes, rodando los ojos. "Mamá, no somos adolescentes. Podemos arreglárnoslas solos. Ve a divertirte, y tampoco te sientas culpable. Sé que así son las cosas. Nosotros tendremos nuestro propio tipo de diversión. ¡Ahora, vete! Antes que papá te deje."

"Bueno, al menos sabes que te ama," me eché a reír cuando la puerta del frente se cerró detrás de Esme. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos, besando levemente mi frente.

"Un poco de más algunas veces. Esto es mucho mejor," murmuró al poner su nariz en mi cabello, inhalando profundamente. "Una encantadora noche a solas con mi chica."

"No sabía que era una chica," bromeé.

"Mi chica. Siempre mía," me dijo, besando la cima de mi cabeza. Suspiré suavemente, inhalando profundamente su aroma almizclado.

Edward pasó sus dedos bajo mi barbilla y llevó mis labios a los suyos, suavemente. Eran maravillosamente tibios y sabían a dulce azucarado, delicioso en mi lengua. Gimió bajito cuando entró a su boca, su mano deslizándose por mi cuello hacia mi hombro.

"¿Es un poco extraño estar besuqueándote en tu casa de la infancia?" Pregunté con silenciosa diversión al dejar un rastro de besos por su mandíbula. Gimió en respuesta, su mano bajando de mi hombro a mi pecho. Solté una risita cuando me apretó un pecho, acercándome con su otra mano.

"Es un poco ardiente," murmuró. "La otra noche cuando nosotros… bueno, estaba algo ebrio, así que en realidad no lo percibí," Edward dijo entre su aliento contra mis labios. "Es una de esas fantasías que no me di cuenta que tenía hasta que la hiciste realidad."

"Tú sí sabes qué decirle a una chica," le dije con una suave carcajada mientras sus labios húmedos subían a mi oído.

"Deberíamos comportarnos, o nunca lograremos llegar a la medianoche," habló suavemente en mi oído.

"No veo algún problema con eso," dije con una risita, besándolo otra vez. Se echó a reír al rodearme con sus brazos, poniéndome sobre su cuerpo al recostarse en el sofá. Suspiré contenta, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Me encanta esto," le dije bajito.

"También me encanta," dijo, acariciando mi cabello. "Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida justo así."

Me incorporé un poco para mirarlo, sorprendida por su expresión seria. "¿En serio?"

"Si es lo que tú también quieres, sí," dijo, tocando mi nariz. "No voy… a apresurarme como mis padres lo hicieron. O cómo tío Liam. No voy a presionarte cuando sé que no estás del todo lista para tomar esa dirección porque sé que todavía tienes que trabajar en algunas cosas. Amo eso de ti, y lo comprendo porque yo trabajé en mí. Pero, voy a decir esto…" Llevó mi mano izquierda a su boca y besó con dulzura mi dedo anular. "Un día, prometo poner una pieza de linda joyería en este dedo y a romperme el trasero para hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida."

Sentí como si mi rostro fuera a partirse a la mitad por mi amplia sonrisa. "Un día, prometo que haré lo mismo. ¿Y sabes qué? Cuando ambos estemos listos, los dos lo sabremos. Y gracias…"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó en voz baja, tocando ligeramente mi mejilla.

"Por ser paciente. Por ser bondadoso. Simplemente, por ser tú."

En lugar de decir algo, tiró de mí y me besó nuevamente con firmeza, su mano subiendo a mi nuca para sujetarme como si hubiera alguna otra parte dónde quisiera estar.

Cuando faltaban unos treinta minutos para la medianoche, Edward y yo comenzamos a prepararnos. Su madre fue lo bastante amable para hacernos notar que podíamos ver los fuegos artificiales desde el solario sin enfriarnos, pero aun así decidimos llevarnos una manta. Con la manta cuidadosamente doblada sobre el sofá, sacamos nuestra botella de auténtica champán francesa del refrigerador. La abrí mientras él buscaba las copas, finalmente sacando un par de un peculiar color azul. Y para acompañar nuestras burbujas, teníamos unos excelentes chocolates ingleses.

Faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche cuando finalmente nos cubrimos con la manta con nuestra bebida espumosa.

"Bella, tengo que decir que este ha sido uno de los mejores y más frustrantes años de mi vida." Me miró con melancolía, sonrojándose de un suave rosa pálido. "Pero, no lo hubiese querido de otra forma."

"Tengo el presentimiento de que el próximo año va a ser aún mejor," le dije sinceramente al subir una pierna a su regazo. Dio un suave suspiro, pasando sus dedos por mi muslo cubierto por mis _jeans_ azules.

"Eso espero, pero incluso si por alguna razón no fuera así… Bella, me siento muy agradecido por este último año. Me has dado muchísimo. Me has dado toda una vida nueva e increíble. Gracias."

No sé qué tiene el Año Nuevo que pone a la gente sentimental, pero me encantó. Cada palabra que dijo me hizo sentir embriagada, intoxicada por su mera presencia. Fue abrumador, y no estaba segura de qué decir en respuesta.

"¿Sabes lo feliz que me haces?" Le dije, acercándome más a él. En realidad, tuve que contener las lágrimas. Estaba estúpidamente emocional, con mis dedos haciéndose nudos en su cuello. "Nunca, jamás, había sido así de feliz en mi vida. Desearía… Dios, desearía haberte conocido cuando tenía veinticinco años. Que pudiera haberte conocido más pronto."

"No era el hombre que soy ahora," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza y desviando la mirada.

"Pero igual te habría amado."

Edward me acercó para un beso, sus dedos deslizándose bajo mi suéter alrededor de mi cuello. Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar sobre nuestra cabeza como fuertes truenos. Se apartó, mirando brevemente hacia arriba antes de volver a mirarme.

"Feliz Año Nuevo."

"Feliz Año Nuevo," le sonreí en respuesta.

Aunque hubiese preferido que nos besáramos toda la noche, Edward cogió las olvidadas copas de champán y me dio una. "Por todo un nuevo año maravillosamente feliz, lleno de aventuras y diversión."

Nuestras copas chocaron, y los dos bebimos. Levantó una ceja al ver la tonta sonrisa en mi rostro. "¿Qué?"

"Eres cursi, pero me gusta."

"Bueno, siempre y cuando te guste," se echó a reír, terminándose rápidamente el líquido dorado antes de dejar su copa a un lado. "Así que, ya que estoy siendo cursi… ¿por qué no te doy a comer chocolates mientras tú bebes de tu champán y ves los fuegos artificiales?"

"No creo que eso suene cursi para nada," dije entre mi aliento.

"Oh, ¿y cómo suena entonces?"

"Increíblemente romántico y maravilloso, pero falta algo…" Respondí juguetonamente.

"¿Mmm?" Preguntó al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi muslo más arriba bajo la manta.

"Besos… muchos besos."

"Oh, Dios," dijo bromeando, su acento extremadamente marcado. "Vaya, no nos podemos olvidar de esos, ¿o sí?"

Nos terminamos la botella de champán, pero nos olvidamos de los chocolates. Los besos eran mejores. Pasamos gran parte de la velada besándonos en el solario, mucho después que los juegos artificiales terminaron. Finalmente, nos dirigimos a la cama, donde los fuegos artificiales no terminaron hasta casi el amanecer.

Era una mujer MUY afortunada.

"¡Adivina lo que tengo!" Esme aplaudió emocionada la mañana siguiente después que regresaron de su visita al hotel. Aunque no podía leer lo que estaba impreso en el largo papel blanco, solo podía imaginar que eran boletos de alguna clase. Brevemente me di cuenta que Carlisle tenía los ojos en blanco en el fondo.

"¿Para qué son esos?"

"Bueno, verás," comenzó Esme, con el acento texano prácticamente chorreando de su voz, "Carlisle estaba hablando de llevar a Edward a ver algo estúpido de deportes a un _pub_ esta noche, ya sabes, para pasar algo de tiempo juntos como padre e hijo, ¡así que pensé que tú y yo podríamos ir al teatro! ¡Incluso hay una fiesta después donde se puede conocer al elenco!"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué obra es?"

"¡Hamlet!" Esme chilló, y Carlisle prácticamente se burló. No puede resistirme a preguntar.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Esme ya la ha visto tres veces!" Dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Y no creas que no sé por qué," dijo al pasar, picándole las costillas con fuerza. Ella alejó su mano de un manotazo, sin prestarle un poco de atención.

"¿Por qué?" Dije, mirándola a ella y preguntándome qué demonios estaba pasando.

"Él cree que estoy enamorada de David Tennant."

"¿Y quién es ese exactamente?" Pregunté, aún más confundida. Edward se echó a reír desde su lugar en el sofá.

"David Tennant estuvo en Harry Potter. Y también está en Doctor Who."

"Y no creo, sé que es cierto," Carlisle agregó, sentándose junto a Edward.

Sabía un poco sobre Doctor Who y que era una serie de televisión británica, pero no estaba realmente al tanto de qué se trataba. Tendría que verla una vez que llegara a casa. Sabía que era algo importante, y debía serlo si Esme estaba enamorada de él.

Francamente, me hizo sentir más curiosidad.

"¡Entonces, dispárame si creo que es guapo!" Esme dijo a la defensiva, poniendo sus puños en su cintura.

"¡Parece un loco! Un total y completo lunático," dijo Carlisle, luego se sonrojó en seguida y desvió la mirada. Edward comenzó a reírse y palmeó a su papá en la espalda.

"Aw, estás celoso. Es casi lindo, papá."

Carlisle solo le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Edward siguió riéndose alegremente al ver la vergüenza de su padre. En realidad, fue un momento tierno.

"Como sea," dijo Esme después de aclarar su garganta. "Me encantaría llevarte. ¿Quieres ir?"

"¡Como si pudiera perderme algo de Shakespeare!" Me burlé, rodando dramáticamente los ojos. "Eso suena increíble. Creo que es la forma perfecta de pasar el último día en Inglaterra."

"Gracias a Dios, porque no quería ir de nuevo con ella," murmuró Carlisle desde el sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras veía la televisión. Esta vez, Esme le dio un golpe juguetonamente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pero él solo le sonrió antes de guiñarle un ojo, haciéndola reír como una colegiala.

Me volví a poner mi vestido al estilo de los años sesenta. No había traído mucha ropa conmigo ya que Esme aceptó permitirme usar su lavadora. Concordó en que perder tus maletas era simplemente horrible y que tenía más sentido solo llevar equipaje de mano. Ya había hecho arreglos para enviar todas las cosas que compré mientras estuve aquí, así que no tendría que preocuparme por llevarlas conmigo en el avión.

Ceñí el chal a mi alrededor mientras subíamos los escalones al teatro, un escalofrío sacudiendo mi cuerpo. Echaba de menos tener a Edward conmigo para mantenerme caliente. Había estado con él casi toda una semana y tener que acostumbrarme a que se quedara en su propio departamento no era algo que deseara.

"Entonces, ¿lo has pasado bien en el Reino Unido?… Bueno, aparte de conocer a los locos." Esme me preguntó mientras esperábamos que iniciara el espectáculo.

"Sí, ¿y sabes qué? Ellos no me molestaron. Están amargados y sienten celos."

"Desearía ser una mejor persona," sonrió Esme con suficiencia. "Tienes toda la razón, pero a mí sí me molestaron. Aunque no sabes lo satisfactorio que fue enfrentarlos. Buen Dios, me hicieron enojar más que una vieja gallina mojada."

Me eché a reír, "Te entiendo. De verdad. Mi mamá me hace enojar, pero ellos parecen estar locos. Lamento que tengas que lidiar con eso."

"Bueno, ya no tengo que lidiar con ello. Solo estoy esperando a que mueran para poder bailar sobre sus tumbas con un vestido rojo brillante. Sé que está mal, pero algunas personas—" Sacudió su cabeza furiosamente. "Van a reencarnar como ratas. Con suerte en algún horrible lugar donde haya muchos gatos y serpientes. Y no en un templo de la India dónde adoran a esas malditas cosas."

Solté un resoplido, "Si hay algo de justicia en este mundo, ¿eh?"

"Amén."

Nos reíamos cuando la cortina se levantó pero pronto estábamos perdidas en los ojos tensos y enojados de Hamlet, un hombre que en efecto, parecía un completo lunático como Carlisle lo describió.

Nos perdimos en el mundo de Hamlet y Yorick y Ofelia. De asesinato y odio. De miedo y paranoia.

Puede que pareciera un loco, el actor haciendo el papel de Hamlet, pero lo hizo estupendamente. Aunque, tengo que admitir que cuando Sir Patrick Stewart subió al escenario como su tío, me reí bajito. Cuando Esme me preguntó qué era tan gracioso, solo sacudí la cabeza.

La frase _'A Jean Luc Picard de la nave espacial Enterprise lo nombraron caballero'_ cruzó por mi mente cada vez que salía al escenario, haciéndome sonreír un poco para mis adentros.

La obra duró un poco más de tres horas y cada minuto fue fantástico. Prácticamente podías sentir la locura y la ira.

Me hacía anhelar aún más el confort de las caricias de Edward.

"¡Tenemos pase tras bastidores!" Dijo Esme después de una atronadora ronda de aplausos que pareció durar una eternidad. Estaba emocionada, dando un suave chillido cuando mostramos nuestros pases al guardia.

Oh sí, alguien estaba ligeramente enamorada. Fue lindo.

Todos los actores estaban en una grande habitación que al parecer vaciaron solo con este propósito. Había camareros con bandejas de bebidas y refrigerios cuando la gente entraba a la habitación. Esme agarró algo de vino para las dos y se dirigió a un tranquilo rincón.

"¡Esto es muy emocionante!" Dijo, mirando a la multitud. Algo se le hizo gracioso, y comenzó a reír bajito.

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando era niña, nunca pensé que podría hacer algo como esto. Era una de diez niños, y aunque mis padres trataron de ofrecernos cultura, no es exactamente lo más fácil de hacer en la parte rural de los Estados Unidos. Pero ahora estoy aquí. He visto más del mundo de lo que alguna vez creí que haría. Pensé que siempre estaría atrapada en Texas. Pero el mundo tiene tanto que ofrecer."

"Es cierto," concordé. "Yo tampoco creí que alguna vez haría algo como esto. Es fantástico. Muchas gracias por permitirme ser parte de ello."

"Carlisle no vendría conmigo otra vez." Sonrió con suficiencia y se encogió de hombros. "De acuerdo. Sí, estoy algo enamorada. Que me demanden. Todos nos enamoramos de celebridades de vez en cuando."

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza al ver su boba expresión. "Bueno, hablando de eso…" Dije, señalando a la multitud de personas. Uno de los cuales era el actor principal de la obra. Esme se sacudió de forma graciosa como si le diera un escalofrío murmurando, 'las cosas que podría hacerle a ese hombre'. "Ve a hablar con él. Tengo mi cámara, y podemos tomar fotos si él lo permite."

Esme se acercó a él nerviosa prácticamente de puntillas mientras unas cuantas personas se alejaban. Ella le sonrió con dulzura, y por supuesto, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue bueno que él dijera algo primero, o ella nunca lo habría hecho. Fue educado y divertido y accedió a tomarse fotos.

Se tomó una con un brazo en el hombro de ella y luego otra besando firmemente su mejilla. Esme se sonrojó como una colegiala. Una vez que dejó de estar nerviosa, me empujó en su dirección, para tomarme también una foto.

Afortunadamente, él no hizo ninguna de esas tonterías conmigo. Pudo darse cuenta que yo no era una _fan_ como Esme. Pero, aun así fue amable de su parte darnos gusto.

Y cuando todo terminó, Esme y yo nos miramos la una a la otra, y pude darme cuenta que estábamos pensando exactamente lo mismo.

"¿Quieres que nos encontremos con los chicos?" Le pregunté por sobre la multitud. No había una sola persona ahí que conociera, además de Esme, y no me agradó. Y extrañaba a Edward.

"¡Dios! ¡Sí! Sé dónde están. Vamos a sorprenderlos," dijo, agarrando mi mano.

En el momento que entramos al oscuro _pub_ de deportes, los ojos de Edward se posaron en mí, como si supiera que venía. Una brillante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y al instante se la devolví. Carlisle se volvió lentamente para ver lo que estaba viendo Edward y también comenzó a sonreír. Le extendió sus brazos a su esposa, y al instante ella se apresuró hacia ellos, besándolo firmemente en la boca.

Edward me tendió su mano, y la tomé despacio, sonriéndole casi con timidez. Me acercó, besando la cima de mi cabeza con dulzura. "¿Te la pasaste bien?" Me susurró al oído.

"Mm," murmuré, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. "Sí, pero te eché de menos. ¿Te la estás pasando bien?"

"Mejor ahora que estás aquí."

Sonreí, pasando mis dedos sobre su barbilla antes de aclarar mi garganta. Tuve que recordar que estábamos, de hecho, en público. "Así que, ¿qué deporte están viendo exactamente?" Pregunté.

Se echó a reír, sonrojándose un poco. Estaba confundida hasta que respondió, "¿Me creerías menos hombre si no lo supiera?"

"En lo absoluto," dije con una risita.

"Bueno. Porque no tengo una jodida idea," se echó a reír. "Pero fue agradable estar con papá. Mamá parece estar en las nubes en este momento."

"Sí, recibió un beso de su enamorado," le informé de nuestra velada. Se rio otra vez, y me volví para ver a Carlisle rodando los ojos.

"¿Lo olvidarás ahora?" Le preguntó a su esposa.

Ella sonrió con inocencia, batiendo sus gruesas pestañas rojas. "No prometo nada."

"Eso es lo que pensé," suspiró. "¡Bueno! Estoy algo hambriento. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a alguna parte? La cena fue hace horas."

De algún modo, pasamos el resto de la noche en un restaurante abierto las veinticuatro horas, hablando prácticamente de todo y nada en absoluto, pero la charla entre nosotros nunca se detuvo. Ellos hablaron de recuerdos y amigos. Navidades del pasado y del futuro. Hablamos del viaje y las cosas que más recordaríamos. Y hablamos sobre lo afortunados que éramos de estar en este momento, en este lugar, con gente tan encantadora.

No volvimos a la casa hasta que el sol empezaba a salir, no que alguien le importara. Nos iríamos más tarde, y dormiríamos en el avión de todos modos. Todos queríamos sacar hasta la última gota de diversión de la visita, y no únicamente Edward y yo.

* * *

_**Pues se acabaron las vacaciones en Londres, ahora vuelven a Estados Unidos y a la rutina de todos los días. ¿Sobrevivirán a estar separados? Por un momento pareció que Edward estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio, pero es obvio que la quiere porque comprende que aún no está lista. ¿Qué seguirá entonces para nuestra parejita? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, como siempre estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que son sus reviews los que mantienen con vida el fandom, los que nos hacen seguir aquí, saber que disfrutan de las historias nos anima a seguir haciendo esto, tanto crear historias como traducirlas a nuestro idioma. Un les cuesta más que unos minutos de su tiempo, escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron en su review en el capítulo anterior: Sully YM, Flor Montana, Jade HSos, paupau1, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Leah De Call, BereB, aliceforever85, kaja0507, jupy, Vanenaguilar, JessMel, Smedina, Esal, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Tecupi, Bertlin, Aislinn Massi, Manligrez, somas, bealnum, YessyVL13, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Gabriela Cullen, Lizdayanna, Vrigny, Adriu, AnnieOR, Rosii, sandy5, Brenda Cullenn, keyra100, miop, Pam Malfoy Black, PRISOL, lagie, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, Lectora de Fics, Kriss21, Pili, glow0718, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, EriCastelo, injoa, tulgarita, patymdn, ariyasy, Valevalverde57, rjnavajas, Say's, lauritacullenswan, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	32. Ella dijo Sí

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Ella dijo Sí**

"Metí unas cuantas pastillas aquí," dijo Carlisle al darme un pequeño envase de mentitas. "Un par están partidas a la mitad. Quiero que empieces tomando solo la mitad y si necesitas más toma la otra mitad. Vi lo que sucedió la última vez."

Me eché a reír al ver su expresión preocupada mientras estábamos en medio del aeropuerto. Era como cualquier otro padre normal o doctor. "Sí, señor. Entendido. Primero una mitad."

"Tómala justo después que el avión despegue y deberías estar bien," me recordó antes de darme un apretado abrazo. "Cuídate, Bella. Y cuida de mi hijo."

"Lo haré, con mucho gusto," le dije, dejando un rápido beso en su mejilla. Se sonrojó ligeramente, recordándome mucho a su hijo.

Cuando miré en su dirección, Esme estaba estrangulando a su pobre hijo. "Mamá," dijo con voz rasposa en su apretado agarre. "Mamá, también te extrañaré. No llores," Edward se quejó como un niño de doce años. "Antes que te des cuenta, será tiempo de otra visita."

"¡Va a ser demasiado tiempo!" Se sorbió la nariz, besando su frente. Lo que dejó una marca de un vivo color rojo de lápiz labial. "¡Oh, mi bebé! Voy a extrañarte."

"Mamá, _por favor_…" Jadeó cuando finalmente lo apretó muy fuerte. La empujó delicadamente hacia atrás y llevó sus manos a su rostro. "También te extrañaré. Tú ve a divertirte recorriendo Europa." Se acercó muy lentamente y la besó cariñosamente en la frente. "Toma muchas fotos, y prometo mandarte un correo electrónico casi todos los días. Te amo."

Esme estalló nuevamente en llanto, apretándolo otra vez. Él se echó a reír y pude darme cuenta que fue para evitar llorar. "También te amo, mi hermoso muchachito. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño, y solías dormir en mi cama cuando tu papi tenía que trabajar por las noches?"

"Por supuesto," se rio entre dientes. "Pero mamá, he crecido. Te amo, y prometo que te veré pronto."

Ella se echó a llorar aún más cuando la soltó y fue a abrazar a su papá. Fui con Esme, y se aferró a mí con firmeza. "Cuida bien de él, y si no te trata bien, me lo dices. Mantendré a ese chico a raya."

"No es un chico," me eché a reír. "Es un hombre maravilloso, y no creo que tu oferta vaya a ser necesaria."

"No dejes de comunicarte," me ordenó. "También tienes nuestros correos electrónicos. Espero correos tuyos. Ahora eres una de los míos."

"Por supuesto," le dije, abrazándola nuevamente antes de que anunciaran nuestro vuelo. "Te veré pronto de nuevo."

Edward casi se derritió en su asiento una vez que abordamos, con sus manos sobre su rostro. "Desearía que no hiciera eso," murmuró rápidamente.

"Es porque te ama."

"Lo sé… no es que esté avergonzado. Hace más difícil irme. Odio ver sus lágrimas," murmuró antes de mirarme. Sus ojos estaban rojos y ligeramente húmedos. Sin una palabra, me acerqué y lo besé. "Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo. Me alegra que vinieras. Gracias."

"Es un placer," le dije antes de besar la parte superior de su cabeza. Saqué el pequeño envase de mentitas y se lo mostré. "Vamos a tomar nuestra medicina y a relajarnos. Muy pronto estaremos en casa."

Gimió, apoyando su cabeza contra mi hombro. "No quiero volver a la realidad."

"Yo tampoco," le informé, "pero el tiempo sigue su marcha."

"El tiempo apesta."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo."

En realidad, desperté antes de que el avión aterrizara. Edward estaba leyendo un libro, su mano acariciaba mi brazo distraídamente. Adormilada, me estiré y besé suavemente su mandíbula. Me sonrió levemente, acurrucándose en mi mejilla. "¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó.

"Pegajosa, un poco sudada, cansada, adolorida, y lista para una ducha. Oh, y tengo hambre. ¿Y tú?"

"Igual," concordó con un suspiro, guardando su libro. "Vamos a aterrizar en unos diez minutos."

"¿Qué hora es aquí?" Pregunté, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"Poco después de la una de la mañana. Quería preguntar antes de asumirlo, ¿te gustaría ir a tu casa o a la mía?"

"No me importa, siempre y cuando haya una cama cómoda en la que acostarme y una ducha."

"Entonces a la tuya," dijo, acariciando mi mejilla. "¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Tengo activados mis mensajes de ausencia hasta pasado mañana. Supuse que estaría agotada después del vuelo. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Tengo que comprar comestibles." Se encogió de hombros, y le sonreí, tratando de ocultar mi risita. Al parecer, mi rostro se separó con una amplia sonrisa. "Para tu información, puede que tú seas capaz de sobrevivir con comida para llevar, pero a mí de verdad me gusta cocinar. Estoy seguro que tú también necesitas algunas cosas."

"Lo sé," dije con una risita. "Solo es gracioso. Sé que disfrutaré la mayoría de lo que compres. ¿Te importaría si voy contigo?"

"Por supuesto que no," dijo, tirando delicadamente de mi cabello. "Siempre eres bienvenida a venir conmigo a dónde vaya."

Justo entonces, se escuchó una voz por el intercomunicador diciéndonos que estábamos a punto de aterrizar.

Llegamos al departamento unas dos horas después, sintiéndonos completamente agotados. Nos desvestimos y prometimos ducharnos en la mañana. Edward me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos y besó ligeramente mi frente antes de que una vez más que me quedara dormida.

Desperté con dos teléfonos sonando con mensajes.

"_Bienvenidos. ¿Cena esta noche?_" Los dos decían, ambos de Alice. Miré a Edward, y se encogió de hombros. De modo que envié la respuesta de ambos.

"_Claro." _

"_¡Genial! ¡Te llamaré más tarde con los detalles!" _

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y miré al reloj. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Gemí ruidosamente, frotando mi frente antes de mirar a Edward. Estaba completamente despierto, mirándome con curiosidad.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres un hermoso desastre," sonrió. Le di un fuerte manotazo en su estómago, y gimió mientras seguía riéndose. "Estás malhumorada cuando estás desfasada en tu horario."

"Es solo que no quiero que esto termine. Siento que es como un sueño," le dije con honestidad. Dejó escapar un suspiro pesaroso antes de darme una pequeña sonrisa.

"Todavía tenemos un día más antes de tener que volver a la realidad. Vamos a aprovecharlo al máximo," admitió. Solo asentí, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una ducha? No creo que pueda volver a dormir."

Después de desayunar y una ducha, fuimos a la casa de Edward para ir a dejar sus cosas. Luego procedió a hacer una enorme lista de todas las cosas que iba a comprar en la tienda. Solo rodé los ojos. Insistí en pagar parte de ella, pero se negó. Cuando vi su expresión, no lo presioné. Pero sí le dije que si alguna vez era demasiado, me lo dejara saber. Que estaría más que dispuesta a pagar mi parte, ya que él estaba haciendo todo el trabajo.

Sus ojos se enternecieron entonces antes de besar mi frente, murmurando un gracias.

Era increíble cómo él era un profesional en las compras. Demonios, incluso tenía cupones. Era sorprendente.

"De ahora en adelante, tú vas a hacer mis compras," le informé en el viaje de vuelta a su casa. Se rio entre dientes.

"Sería un placer. Hay un problema."

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Quién va a cocinarlo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa engreída. Le mostré el dedo medio, y empezó a reírse en serio. "¿Sabes? Podría cocinar grandes cantidades y congelar algo para ti."

"_Ugh_, eso suena aún más patético," me quejé. "Puedo hacer unas cuantas cosas."

"¿Qué tal una sopa de langosta? O tal vez unas chuletas de cerdo glaseadas con manzana con—" Lo interrumpí, levantando mi mano.

"Entiendo. Entiendo," fruncí el ceño. "No puedo cocinar. Al menos soy buena en la cama," le dije en broma.

"Ah sí. Eso compensa la mayoría de los defectos," respondió al detenerse en un espacio de estacionamiento. Abrí mi boca sorprendida mientras la suya tenía una sonrisa pícara. Salió del coche antes de que pudiera decir algo.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Pregunté, saliendo del coche dando pisotones. Él estaba rojo y reía, agarrando las bolsas.

"Significa que una mujer como tú, tan jodidamente ardiente en la cama no tiene que cocinar. Significa," se agachó y pasó su lengua lentamente por mi lóbulo, "que el hombre que es lo suficientemente afortunado para dormir contigo, debería cocinar para ti cuando quieras."

"Hombre… afortunado…" Tartamudeé estúpidamente en medio del estacionamiento, inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado.

"Un hombre muy afortunado. El más afortunado, en realidad."

Y entonces caminaba hacia las escaleras. Hice un puchero estúpido, enojada porque no dijo más. Nunca iba a cansarme de él. Siempre iba a afectarme. Edward hacía cosas que hombres normales no deberían ser capaces de hacer, y lo sabía.

Él no era el único afortunado.

Para la cena de esa noche Alice anunció que nos llevaría a un bar de vinos llamado Dali en el distrito de las Artes y que todo sería a su cuenta, así que nos volveríamos locos. Parecía muy emocionada, incluso más de lo acostumbrado. Eso ya era decir mucho.

Edward se veía increíblemente _sexy_ con sus pantalones grises de vestir y una camisa de manga larga con un suéter encima. Era un poco extraño estar de vuelta en Dallas y no necesitar algo más abrigador. Me vestí con unos pantalones negros ajustados con una blusa de manga larga y un par de perlas. Para acompañarlo, me puse mis zapatos rojos de tacón.

Solo eran para tentar a Edward, y funcionó totalmente. Seguía bajando la vista a mis pies antes de subirla lentamente por mi cuerpo. Y luego sacudía su cabeza como si tuviera que sacarse una idea sucia.

Me encantó. La revancha es divertida.

Alice chilló con fuerza cuando nos encontró al frente del restaurante. Arrojó sus brazos en torno a mi cuello, dando un salto. "¡Los he echado mucho de menos!"

"También te eché de menos, Al," gemí por el dolor en mis hombros. Estaba más pesada de lo que parecía.

"¡Oh, cielos! Ustedes lucen descansados y relajados," suspiró, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón al examinarnos a ambos. Yo solo estaba agradecida que tuviera sus pies de nuevo en el suelo.

"Fue un viaje divertido," sonrió Edward con pesar, tomando mi mano. "No demasiado estresante," dijo, aunque sonó más como una pregunta. No iba a negarle una respuesta.

"Para nada," le aseguré antes de sonreírle a Alice. "¿Cómo estuvo su Año Nuevo?"

"¡Fabuloso! Pero, te contaré más tarde. Jasper está en la mesa esperándonos. Nos adelantamos y ordenamos una botella de Merlot pero si quieren algo diferente, podemos ordenar algo más," dijo, prácticamente dando saltitos. "El cielo es el límite esta noche."

"Alguien tomó café," murmuró él.

"Demasiado," susurré en respuesta. Casi esbozó una sonrisa, pero se la guardó.

"Hola, hombre," dijo Jasper, chocando puños con Edward cuando llegamos a la mesa. Por supuesto, se acercó a mí y me dio un gran abrazo. "¡Hola chica! ¿Cómo estuvo Inglaterra?"

"Increíble," suspiré, mirando a Edward con una leve sensación de nostalgia. Me volví otra vez a tiempo para ver a Jasper rodar los ojos y sonreír levemente. "¿Qué?"

"Nada. Es lindo. Alice, ¿crees que nos hayamos visto así?" Le preguntó a Alice.

"¡Espero que todavía nos veamos así!" Dijo con una risita, provocando que Jasper le rodara los ojos.

"Oh, vamos, hombre. Eres el esclavo de esta mujer. Ni siquiera lo niegues. Amas cada maldito segundo de ello, igual que yo," dijo Edward con la risa iluminando su rostro. "Nunca te habrías metido en la repostería sino fuera por tu deseo de complacerla."

"Eso es cierto," dijo, tomando la mano derecha de ella en la suya y besándola ligeramente. "Pero no dejes que vean que te tienen dominado."

"¿Dominado?" Dije con una risita. "No sabía que así se le decía."

La charla continuó hasta que ordenamos nuestra comida. Jasper pidió un porterhouse de cerdo, Alice pasta de langosta, Edward pidió salmón, y yo un halibut. Casi cubrimos todo el menú.

"Buenoooo… Por mucho que los ame chicos, los invitamos por más de una razón."

"Alice, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no jugaré ninguno de tus pervertidos juegos?" Dijo Edward con la voz más extraña posible. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, y un descontrolado sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas antes de que le arrojara un pedazo de queso del plato de aperitivos que ordenamos.

"Qué divertido," murmuró Jasper al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar su risa. Alice se volvió molesta hacia él, y él trató de contenerse, de verdad lo hizo, pero prácticamente estalló en un ataque de risa. Ella debe haber hecho algo por debajo de la mesa que no pude ver porque los ojos de él se ampliaron y al instante se quedó callado.

"Bueno," dijo, remarcando cada sílaba. "Como estaba diciendo antes que fuera groseramente interrumpida," comenzó a decir Alice, fulminando a Edward con la mirada. Prácticamente lo estaba desafiando. Fue divertidísimo. Aclaró delicadamente su garganta antes de empezar nuevamente. "Hay algo que queremos decirles."

"Adelante," le dije, casi con miedo de lo que tenía qué decir.

"Bueno, Jasper y yo salimos de la ciudad por un par de días para celebrar Año Nuevo. Fue muy romántico. Y en la víspera de Año Nuevo, Jasper me propuso matrimonio. Así que, ¡le dije que sí!" Dijo, poniendo un gran anillo de diamante en mi rostro.

Era enorme y solo algo llamativo. Era PERFECTO para Alice. Jasper hizo un gran trabajo. Solo había un problema con todo el asunto, y no fui la única que lo notó.

"Entonces, ¿esa boda rápida en Las Vegas no contó?" Preguntó Edward, sonriendo ligeramente con suficiencia.

"¡No! No es eso," dijo Jasper con un resoplido. "No, este año es nuestro décimo aniversario de bodas, y sé que Alice quería hacer algo más grande. Solo se lo estoy dando. El momento es perfecto. Renovaremos nuestros votos y luego nos iremos a una pequeña luna de miel."

"No tan pequeña," dijo Alice con una sonrisa pícara. "Como sea, aquí es donde entran ustedes dos."

"¿Debería estar preocupada?" Pregunté a quién sea que respondiera.

_Sí_, articuló Jasper, pero luego le sonrió a Alice que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Por supuesto que no, querida. Queríamos preguntarles si me harías el honor de ser mi dama de honor y a Edward, el padrino de Jasper."

"¡Por supuesto!" Dije emocionada, sin tener qué pensarlo. Edward aceptó en seguida de mí.

"Bien, pero hay más," agregó Jasper.

"¡Mucho más!" Dijo Alice.

"Nos gustaría tener una despedida de soltero/soltera conjunta en Nueva Orleans. Durante el Mardi Gras. La fecha es perfecta, ¿y qué mejor forma de pasárselo en grande que en el Mardi Gras en Nueva Orleans? Seríamos nosotros, ustedes, y Emmett y Rosalie," dijo Jasper que fue seguido por Alice.

"¡Así, podremos divertirnos, y tú podrás tachar un par de cosas de tu lista!"

"¿Un par de cosas?" Pregunté confundida. "Lo de Mardi Gras lo entiendo. Por cierto, no tienes que hacer eso solo para ayudarme a tachar algo de mi lista. Me refiero a que es dulce de tu parte y todo pero—"

"¡Chica, en serio! ¡No hay una fiesta más grande en el mundo! ¿Por qué no querríamos ir a Mardi Gras? Y en segundo, ¡ropa de etiqueta!"

De hecho, Alice sacó la lista de su bolso y me la mostró. Todavía la llevaba consigo.

Era una amiga increíble.

"¿Ropa de etiqueta?" Le dije, arqueando una ceja.

"Claro, Alice ya se está volviendo loca con las cosas de la boda," dijo Jasper. "Créeme, será formal. No me sorprendería si me obligara a usar un sombrero de copa."

Edward estalló en carcajadas.

"Sigue riendo. ¡Si él lo lleva, tú también!" Dijo Alice, y el rostro de Edward se convirtió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Nuestra comida llegó después de eso, y cada uno se sirvió una nueva copa de vino. Levanté la mía. "Felicitaciones. Estar casado durante diez años es asombroso hoy en día. Sé que estarán casados por otros cincuenta. Fueron hechos el uno para el otro."

Chocamos nuestras copas. Edward aclaró su garganta. "Porque Alice no gaste un millón en la boda."

"¡Bien dicho!" Jasper se rio. Incluso Alice se veía un poco avergonzada por eso.

Edward y yo volvimos a su casa esa noche, y me dejé puestos mis zapatos de tacón rojos, solo para tentarlo, al sentarnos en el sofá. Pero al parecer, Edward tenía algo en mente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nunca antes he sido un padrino," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Nunca he sido una dama de honor," le dije con sinceridad.

"Será extraño estar del otro lado de la boda. Normalmente estoy trabajando, no en ella." Sonrió para sí mismo. "No sé exactamente qué hacer."

"Bueno, organizaremos lo de Nueva Orleans, y luego nos emborracharemos con ellos. Y entonces los ayudaremos a prepararse. Estaremos junto a ellos durante la boda y luego nos emborracharemos nuevamente con ellos," me eché a reír. Subí mis pies a su regazo, y soltó un pequeño suspiro al delinear uno de ellos con su dedo. "Creo que eso es todo."

"Mmm," murmuró sin responder.

"¿Qué más te está molestando?"

"Estoy un poco celoso," dijo, acariciando mi tobillo. "Quería estar casado para cuando tuviera esta edad, y voy a cumplir veintiséis en unos meses. Sé que hace que me escuche como una mujer, pero él va a estar casado dos veces. Yo sería feliz con solo una."

"No hace que te escuches como una mujer," le dije al acercarme a él. Pasé mis dedos ligeramente por sus mejillas. "Edward, te hace un romántico. Créeme, eso es mucho mejor. Cosas como esta no se pueden apresurar. No te preocupes," le dije al mismo tiempo que tocaba su nariz. "Algún día."

"Algún día," dijo entre su aliento en respuesta antes de acercarse para besarme en la boca. Sus labios eran firmes y se cernieron sobre los míos por un largo rato antes de acercarme para otro beso. Manos gentiles fueron a la parte de atrás de mi cuello cuando lo profundizó. Cuando se apartó, descansó su frente en la mía. "Algún día."

* * *

_**Que se me hace que ese algún día será más pronto de lo que ellos creen jejejeje. ¿Ustedes qué creen? Por lo visto Edward sí que tiene deseos de casarse, por lo que dijo Esme, es algo de familia el querer casarse pronto, solo espera por Bella. ¿Cuánto estará dispuesto a esperar? ¿Y estará Bella lista para la propuesta cuando se la haga? Ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto, parece que se nos viene la fiesta, empezando por la despedida. Veamos que tal les va a estas cuatro parejas en Mardi Grass. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que este fandom se mantiene con vida solo por ustedes, cuando muestran su agradecimiento con sus reviews, alientan a autoras y traductoras a continuar su trabajo, no lo olviden. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: seelie lune, Jade HSos, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Vrigny, Smedina, Esal, bealnum, Beatriz Gomes2, Gabriela Cullen, Aislinn Massi, somas, glow0718, alejandra1987, miop, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, freedom2604, angryc, YessyVL13, Tecupi, Manligrez, Sully YM, aliceforever85, jupy, Adriu, Rosii, Lizdayanna, PRISOL, sandy56, Lady Grigori, JessMel, Mafer, Mel ACS, Tata XOXO, AnnieOR, Lectora de Fics, saraipineda44, Yoliki, lagie, Brenda Cullenn, Pili, Liz Vidal, tulgarita, ariyasy, Bertlin, Kriss21, Valevalverde57, EriCastelo, BereB, Flor Santana, patymdn, injoa, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, lauritacullenswan, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	33. Un día de chicas

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Un día de chicas**

Pasaron dos meses. Dos largas semanas agitadas, horribles y solitarias. Edward de verdad trabajó nueve días seguidos sin descanso. Trabajó en muchas fiestas, bodas y cosas como esas. Durante esos catorce días, dormimos en la misma cama solo tres veces.

Lo odié.

Lo extrañé.

Pero, sí trabajé mucho. Admitiré eso. Me ejercité mucho en el gimnasio, solo para sacar la frustración.

También empecé a ayudar a Alice con la planificación de su boda. Solo la ayudaba cuando no podía decidirse entre una cosa y otra, pero aun así funcionaba. Era más como la abogada del diablo. Discutíamos qué sería bueno o malo sobre cada cosa hasta que finalmente se decidía.

Nunca creí que una persona podría tener una discusión sobre el uso de colores en una boda. Sinceramente, no iba a volverme así de loca en la mía.

El tiempo que Edward y yo pasamos juntos, se había usado principalmente para tres cosas. Comer, tener sexo, y planear la fiesta en Mardi Gras.

Ese año Mardi Gras era a mediados de marzo, lo que era genial ya que Alice y Jasper renovarían sus votos el primero de abril.

Solo Alice se casaría el día de los inocentes **(1)**. Era algo lindo.

Ya habíamos dispuesto tres habitaciones de hotel justo a un lado de St. Charles, que estaba en el barrio Francés pero no en el centro de la acción. De esa forma podríamos dormir en algún momento. Si dormíamos algo.

También habíamos hecho arreglos para un vuelo para los seis. Decidimos que era tonto rentar un coche. Tenían tranvías, taxis y autobuses que podían llevarte a todas partes en Nueva Orleans. Demonios, incluso podríamos caminar de nuestro hotel a donde se celebraban los desfiles.

Seguramente nos divertiríamos.

Era sábado por la mañana, y Edward y yo nos preparábamos para salir. Edward literalmente tenía que trabajar todo el día. Yo, por otra lado, iba a tener un día de chicas con Alice, Rose, Bridget, y Tanya. Decidimos que sería divertido llevar a las más jóvenes, sobre todo porque Tanya todavía se estaba adaptando a Texas. No habíamos decidido a dónde íbamos a ir o qué íbamos a hacer. Solo íbamos a improvisar sobre la marcha.

"Así que, me estaba preguntando…" Edward dijo mientras luchaba para ponerse los calcetines. Se estaba agachando y tratando de balancearse en un pie. No estaba teniendo mucha suerte.

"¿Preguntándote si sería más inteligente sentarse cuando haces eso, antes de estrellar tu cabeza en la cómoda?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras lo observaba desde el espejo al que estaba mirando. Intentaba recoger mi cabello en un rodete y no estaba funcionando. Fruncí el ceño y me lo quité, dejando mi pelo suelto.

"No," se echó a reír, "pero esa probablemente es una buena idea. No, me preguntaba si podrías tomarte un par de días libres después del fin de semana del Día de San Valentín."

"¿Mmm?"

"Bueno, esté sería nuestro primer San Valentín juntos. Reservé ese fin de semana un mes o algo así antes de conocerte. De otro modo, lo habría dejado libre. Pero, no tengo nada el lunes y el martes después. Me preguntaba si podríamos hacer algo."

"¿Cómo qué?" Pregunté, yendo a sentarme a la cama para ponerme los zapatos. Él se sentó junto a mí, con los calcetines en sus manos.

"Sería una sorpresa." Me sonrió apenado. "Ya sé lo que quiero hacer, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomarte los días libres. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Quiero decir, si no, podríamos hacerlo otro día pero—"

Me acerqué y besé ligeramente sus labios para callarlo. "No, puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué días son? ¿Dieciséis y diecisiete?"

"Sí," dijo, mirándome pensativamente. Me pregunté qué estaba pensando y le habría preguntado, si los dos no tuviéramos prisa. Ambos teníamos que salir de la casa en menos de veinte minutos. "Entonces, ¿sí?"

"Sí." Me incliné y lo besé otra vez. "Eso sería genial. Así que, ¿me puedes dar una pista?"

"Nop," dijo, trabajando en sus calcetines antes de ponerse sus impecables zapatos negros. "Va a estar bueno. No voy a arruinarlo."

"¿Por qué eso me preocupa?" Pregunté con una carcajada.

Se rio entre dientes poniéndose de pie, yendo por el resto de las cosas que necesitaba como su cartera y sus llaves. Cuando estaba arreglado, vino a donde estaba sentada y se inclinó. "De lo único que tendrás que preocuparte es de relajarte. ¿Te veré esta noche?"

"¿En mi casa o en la tuya?"

"En la tuya," dijo con un suspiro. "Llegaré tarde."

"No me importa. Solo quiero verte," le dije en voz baja. Asintió y colocó su mano en mi mejilla. "Te amo."

"También te amo," dijo entre su aliento antes de dejar un rápido beso en mis labios, luego uno más prolongado en mi frente.

"¡Ahí estás!" Dijo Rose cuando fui a sentarme con ellas en el restaurante. Era justo después del mediodía, y no había desayunado. Estaba hambrienta. Las llamé y se los dije, así que accedieron a encontrarme aquí. Era una pequeña cocina campestre con comida casera. Olía genial. "Me preguntaba qué te tomó tanto tiempo."

"El tráfico," me quejé al dejarme caer en mi silla. Alice empujó agua en mi dirección. "¿Estás bien?" No había dicho nada. Eso era extraño para ella. Por general estaba muy entusiasmada.

"La boda ya la está estresando," Rose soltó una risita. "La complejidad está en los detalles, pero si eres quisquillosa con todo, te va a dar un ataque al corazón."

"Lo sé," Alice murmuró. "Jasper y yo tuvimos una discusión sobre lo que vamos a servir. Solo estoy molesta."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper."

"Por supuesto que estás de acuerdo con Jasper," Alice le dijo a Rose. "Eres su hermana."

"No," se echó a reír, rodando los ojos. "Estoy de acuerdo en que servir carne de res Kobe japonesa parece exagerado. También estoy de acuerdo en que hacer un buffet sería razonable. Habrá algunos niños, y sería más cómodo. Y de esa forma, no tendrás que preocuparte de quién tendrá qué plato. Se servirán el suyo," Rose continuó.

Bridget la ignoró mientras subía a mi regazo desde su lugar junto a su madre. "Hola, tía Bella."

"Hola," me reí entre dientes. Me gustaba mucho ese nombre. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien. Extraño a Tanya. Mami dijo que iba a venir. ¿Cuándo va llegar?" Preguntó con voz enfurruñada. Le di un fuerte abrazo después de encogerme de hombros.

"¡Aquí estoy!" Tanya dijo rápidamente, viéndose agitada. "Lo siento, me confundí. Espero no haberme perdido nada."

"Espera. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Pregunté, confundida.

"¡Tengo un coche!" Chilló, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. Tanto Alice como Rose rodaron los ojos. Me estaba perdiendo de algo. "Papá me lo compró por Navidad."

"¡Eso es increíble! ¿Qué tipo de coche es?"

Se puso a dar los detalles, hablando de cómo era un Volvo con cinco puertas en un bonito color plateado. Rose se acercó y susurró en mi oído cuando Tanya se distrajo con Bridget, que ahora estaba sentada en su regazo. "Sus padres tratan de decidir quién es el favorito. Quién es el mejor, ya sabes. Su mamá le compra algo de joyería lujosa de plata, su papá le compra un ostentoso coche plateado."

"Sabes que me doy cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?" Dijo Tanya. Rose se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que la habían atrapado. "No eres muy sutil o discreta."

"¡Lo siento! ¡Pero, es cierto!"

"Sé que lo es," dijo Tanya, riéndose. "Solo están tratando de cabrear al otro. Pueden hacerlo todo lo que quieran. No cambiará lo que siento por cada uno de ellos. Tal vez con el tiempo se den cuenta de ello."

"Con suerte, DESPUÉS que uno de ellos te compre un departamento a dónde sea que vayas a la escuela," Alice se rio, metiendo un bocado de pan de maíz a su boca. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había pan en la mesa. Mi estómago gruñó con fuerza.

Necesitaba un menú.

Agarré uno de los menús de papel mientras ellas seguían comentando. Bridget también participó, diciendo que tal vez ellos deberían comprarle a Tanya un pony.

Fue adorable y simplemente lindo.

Ordené un gran almuerzo de un sándwich de jamón con macarrones con queso. Bridget lo aprobó tanto que hizo que su madre cambiara su orden de su original perrito de maíz a eso. Tanya también ordenó macarrones con queso, pero pidió una ensalada con ello. Murmuró todo el tiempo sobre querer un sándwich. Pobrecita.

"¿Cuándo te quitan los frenos?" Le pregunté después que se fue la camarera.

"En dos meses. ¡GRACIAS A DIOS!" Bufó.

Me eché a reír, palmeando su mano. "Yo misma te llevaré a comer un gigantesco filete o algo así."

"Una parrillada. Mucha carne," dijo, asintiendo en su propio mundo de fantasía. "Costillas, pecho, salchicha, jamón, pavo—"

"Vas a enfermarte," Rose se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No me importa. Definitivamente vale la pena."

"Tía Alice, ¿cuándo vas a enseñarnos a Bell mí a tejer?" Bridget preguntó de pronto, obviamente cansada de nuestra conversación un poco adulta.

"No sabía que tejías," Tanya le dijo a Alice.

"No sé. Sé tejer un poco con ganchillo." Alice se encogió de hombros. "Le dije que les enseñaría a las dos. Es solo que no he tenido tiempo."

"¿Tejer no está en tu lista?" Rosalie preguntó de forma pensativa, dándole una mordida a su panecillo.

"¿Lista?" Tanya preguntó confundida. "¿Eh?"

Alice y Rose me miraron al mismo tiempo. Solo me encogí de hombros y agité mi mano frente a mí para que continuaran. Alice decidió tomar la delantera ya que parecía ser la jefa del club de La Lista de Bella. Tal vez, incluso la presidenta.

"Bueno, Bella tiene una lista de todas las cosas que quiere hacer antes de cumplir treinta y uno, que escribió en su cumpleaños número treinta—" Comenzó a decir, pero Tanya la interrumpió.

"¿Treinta? ¡Amiga! Creí que tenías como veinticuatro o veinticinco."

"Que Dios te bendiga," le dije, inclinándome y abrazándola. Se echó a reír, devolviéndome el abrazo.

"¡Como sea!" Dijo Alice, burlándose de mi ridiculez. "Todos la hemos estado ayudando a nuestra manera. Incluso Edward. Una de las cosas de la lista es tejer. Hay cincuenta y un cosas en total."

"¡Oh! ¡Quiero ver la lista!" Dijo Tanya. Alice y yo nos miramos la una a la otra y ella sacudió su cabeza. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque tú no deberías hacer algunas de las cosas de la lista," dije con una ceja alzada, demostrando que no iba a explicarlo frente a una niña pequeña. "He tachado casi todo."

"Pero, ¿no lo de tejer?"

"No, no lo de tejer," le dije con un pequeño suspiro. "Aunque con ganchillo es lo bastante cerca, si alguna vez llegamos a hacerlo."

Tanya encogió sus pequeños hombros huesudos, su cabello rubio rosado rebotando un poco. "Sé cómo tejer. Mi abuela me enseñó. He tejido un montón de cosas, pero tuve que dejar todo eso en Alaska cuando me mudé. Me encantaría hacerlo otra vez. Podría enseñarte."

"¿Y a mí?" Preguntó Bridget, levantando la vista de su pan despedazado. No creo que en realidad se lo estuviera comiendo, solo partiéndolo en pedacitos.

"Y a ti," dijo Tanya, despeinando los descontrolados rizos rubios de Bridget.

"¿Cuándo?" La pequeña niña preguntó impaciente.

"¿Cuáles eran nuestros planes para hoy?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"No lo hemos decidido," respondió Rose.

"Entonces hoy. Podemos ir a una tienda de manualidades y comprar todo lo que necesitamos. Puedo enseñarte a tejer. Incluso, tal vez podríamos rentar una película para ver mientras lo hacemos. Ir a la casa de Rose y—"

"A la de Alice o a la de Bella," Rosalie sacudió su cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Tanya. "Le prometí a Emmett una tarde libre de Bridget."

"Bueno, cualquier lugar funcionaría," Tanya se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué piensan?"

Nos miramos la una a la otra encogiendo nuestros hombros casi al unísono. "Suena bien para mí," le dije, sonriendo cuando Bridget aplaudió emocionada.

No sabía que había tantas diferentes clases de estambre. Fue increíble. Estábamos en medio de una tienda de manualidades con tres adultas confundidas, una feliz niña de tres años, y una vivaz adolescente llevando la delantera.

Fue como un tipo de rutina cómica. Una mala para esto.

"De acuerdo. Es peludo. ¿Por qué demonios es peludo?" Rosalie preguntó confundida. Alice tocó su hombro y señaló a Bridget haciendo un arcoíris de hilos en nuestro carrito. Rose rodó los ojos y sonrió ligeramente. "Ella no nos está escuchando. Es igual que su padre. Está en su PROPIO universo."

"Muy bien, entonces cada una necesitaremos un juego de agujas. Conseguí unas de buen tamaño," dijo Tanya, volviendo con un surtido de agujas en una amplia variedad de colores. "Conseguí unas pequeñas para Bridget."

"¡Pido las rosas brillantes!" Alice dijo emocionada. Todas la ignoramos.

"¿Por qué estos son peludos?" Dijo Rose, cogiendo una bola de un extraño estambre peludo púrpura.

"Son buenos para bufandas y animales de peluche," dijo Tanya, tomando el estambre de las manos de la rubia. "Ese es un poco avanzado para ti. El estambre que necesitas está en el siguiente pasillo."

"¿Por qué siento el impulso de decir _'oh, eso dolió'_?" Le pregunté a Alice mientras seguía a Tanya. Rose me golpeó el hombro, haciéndome reír.

"Creo que ahora comprendo cómo se siente mi profesora de economía del hogar," dijo Tanya, sacudiendo su cabeza al ver nuestras payasadas infantiles. Alice de hecho soltó una risita y un resoplido, haciéndome reír también. "Como sea, este estambre es claramente un término medio. Es suave pero aún bastante fuerte. También es barato, por lo que será bueno para los principiantes que se equivocarán mucho."

"Creo que está diciendo que vamos a ser malas en esto," fruncí el ceño juguetonamente, haciendo que Alice sonriera con suficiencia y que Rose se riera.

"No, sé que van a ser pésimas en ello," dijo Tanya arrojando unos cuantos colores en el carrito. "Solo quiero evitar que este experimento en desastre les cueste demasiado."

"Oh, eso dolió," le dije con el rostro tan serio como fue posible. Tanya se quebró, riéndose con fuerza y sacudiendo su cabeza. Después de ese punto, Bridget vino corriendo y nos dijo emocionada que había estambre solo para niños y que quería de todos los colores. En un intento por devolver todo el montón que traía en sus manos, Alice y Rose fueron con ella. Eso nos dejó solas a Tanya y a mí. "En serio, ¿cómo sabes todo esto? En realidad, es algo increíble."

Se encogió de hombros casi con aire pensativo, con una sonrisa suave y casi melancólica. "Mi abuela me enseñó cuando tenía diez años, justo antes que mi mamá y mi papá se separaran. Justo antes que me quedara con Alice y Jasper. Cuando tuve que mudarme a Alaska con mi mamá, me di cuenta que no había nada qué hacer. Así que, tejía."

"¿Tejes a menudo?"

"Lo hacía antes de volver a Texas. Antes del verano en el que trabajé mucho, solía tejer constantemente. Empezaba a hacer todos mis regalos de Navidad para mis amigos y familia como en enero," se echó a reír. "Luego, cualquier cosa extra que hacía lo donaba a una misión para ayudar a niños a conseguir ropa abrigadora para el invierno. Bufandas, sombreros y esas cosas. Un año doné como veinticinco cosas. Fue muy alegre."

"Eres una chica realmente asombrosa," le dije, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su hombro y le di un suave apretón. "Gracias por aceptar enseñarme."

"Todavía no me lo agradezcas," se echó a reír otra vez. "Todavía tengo que enseñarte. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo."

Y cielos, no estaba bromeando.

"Juro por Dios, que ella está hablando en un maldito idioma diferente," Rose se quejó en voz alta mientras nos sentábamos en la casa de Alice, todas tratando de tejer.

Bridget fue la primera en darse por vencida, por supuesto. Terminó atando sus piernas, diciendo que era una prisionera. En algún punto del camino se distrajo por la película en la televisión, Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate, y se quedó dormida. Con sus pies atados.

Alice lo estaba haciendo mejor. Llevaba la mitad de una bufanda de un rosa brillante que aseguró era para Jasper. Había muchos problemas con eso. Primero, era Texas y en realidad nadie necesitaba una bufanda. El segundo problema era que era de color rosa neón. Tenía dominado a Jasper, pero no tanto.

Rosalie era la peor. Lo más que había logrado hacer fue una bola de estambre hecho nudos. No estoy segura cómo logró eso, pero lo hizo. Y se estaba irritando mucho por ello.

"Es muy fácil," Tanya trató de explicar por lo que fue la tercera vez. "Mira, así es como haces un punto al revés."

"Habla español," Rosalie murmuró.

"A-L-R-E-V-É-S. Al revés. Eso es en español," Tanya respondió de forma insolente. Solté un resoplido, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la bufanda azul marino en la que estaba trabajando. Podría enviársela a Phil para cuando viajara. Algunas veces iba a lugares fríos.

"Me doy por vencida. Necesito un Martini," dijo Rose, arrojando su estambre a un lado. Alice soltó una risita, asintiendo hacia el pequeño bar que estaba a un lado de su sala. "Bella. ¿Quieres uno?"

"No, gracias," sonreí. "Apenas si puedo evitar apuñalarme con estas cosas estando sobria."

"Nunca bebas y tejas," Tanya bromeó. Se rio de su propia broma, sus mejillas tornándose rojas. Era adorable, y podía imaginar a mi hija adolescente siendo así. O al menos, esperaba que fuera así.

Rosalie y Bridget se fueron primero porque Emmett empezó a enviar mensajes de texto diciendo que tenía ganas de incendiar algo. Al principio, estaba un poquitín preocupada, pero cuando Rose explicó que quería hacer una parrillada, lo estaba un poco menos. Solo un poco.

Tanya se fue después. Eran alrededor de las ocho, y necesitaba irse a casa. Al parecer tenía que ir a la iglesia la mañana siguiente. No me había dado cuenta que era religiosa, pero encajaba con su personalidad. Le di un gran abrazo y le susurré gracias antes de que se fuera.

"Me lo pasé muy bien. Me he sentido algo nostálgica de una forma algo retorcida," admitió. "Esto me ayudó. Me gusta más Texas. Es solo que echo de menos algunas cosas."

"Lo sé," sonreí. "Tal vez podamos practicar esto juntas. Haré todos mis regalos de Navidad. Suena más barato."

Me fui poco después cuando Jasper llegó a casa. Olía a galletas. Fue encantador. Alice había terminado la bufanda y la envolvió alrededor de su cuello. Él le agradeció con un gran beso, y pude darme cuenta que era hora de que me fuera. Ciertas personas querían un momento privado. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí como la tercera en discordia. Me hizo echar de menos a Edward aún más.

Traté de mantenerme despierta para él. Realmente lo hice. Un minuto estaba leyendo y al siguiente sentí dos manos tersas pasar ligeramente por mi estómago. Un momento después sentí su cuerpo tibio y sus labios suaves contra mi espalda.

"Hola cariño," murmuré suavemente.

"Hola, lo siento. No fue mi intención despertarte. Vuelve a dormir," dijo, acariciando mi brazo. "Llegué más tarde de lo que pretendía."

"Está bien," balbuceé medio dormida. "Te extrañaba."

"También te extrañaba," Edward susurró bajito, besando mi cuello. "¿Estuvo divertido tu sábado?"

"Mmmm. Tanya nos enseñó cómo tejer. Bridget se ató sola, y te hice un mantel individual. Iba a hacer una bufanda para Phil, pero me dio flojera y me detuve."

"Está bien," Edward se echó a reír al escuchar las tonterías que muy probablemente estaba diciendo. Estaba demasiado cansada para que realmente me importara si tenía sentido o no. "Gracias, creo."

"Mm," le dije, dándome la vuelta en sus brazos y descansando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. "Quiero niños como Bridget y Tanya."

"Yo también," admitió. Su voz era tan distante que era casi como estar en un sueño. Tal vez me estaba quedando dormida a esas alturas, pero no estaba segura.

"Vas a ser un buen papi," le dije sinceramente. "Vas a ser el papá donde las amigas de tus hijas estarán enamoradas de ti. Vendrán solo para espiarte. Eres muy ardiente."

Sentí el pecho de Edward retumbar por la risa. "Bella, te quiero mucho, pero es momento de que vuelvas a dormir. Hablaremos por la mañana. Lo prometo."

"Estoy bien," murmuré, pegando mi nariz a su pecho e inhalé profundamente. Fue como… _estar en casa_. Estaba muy segura en sus brazos. Él era mi lugar suave donde recostar mi cabeza, y me encantaba. No lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *

**(1) El día de los inocentes se celebra en Estados Unidos el día 1 de Abril, no el 28 de Diciembre como en muchos países hispanos. **

* * *

_**Bueno, Bella ya está pensando en hijas así que… ¿qué tanto faltará para querer algo más que un noviazgo? Mmmm… algo en qué pensar. La verdad es que con niñas como Tanya y Bridget, ¿quién no? Las dos son muy lindas. Y por supuesto, Edward está más que listo jejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo, y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que sus reviews es lo que mantiene con vida el fandom, lo que impide que más autoras y traductoras dejen el fandom, no lo olviden, y no les cuesta nada, más que escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Sully YM, Jade HSos, Leah De Call, JessMel, Vrigny, Aislinn Massi, paupau1, AnnieOR, lauritacullenswan, jupy, alejandra1987, miop, Amy Lee Figueroa, Tecupi, Valevalverde57, YessyVL13, PRISOL, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, bealnum, kaja0507, Pili, Esal, glow0718, Smedina, EriCastelo, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lizdayanna, Bertlin, bbluelilas, ori-cullen-swan, Rosii, Adriu, seelie lune, Manligrez, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, Flor Santana, rjnavajas, Gabriela Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, BereB, Sg, Mafer, Tata XOXO, ariyasy, cavendano13, patymdn, injoa, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, somas, sandy56, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie, Kriss21, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	34. Día de San Valentín

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Día de San Valentín**

"Esto apesta," Alice se quejó en voz alta por teléfono por la mañana.

Era el Día de San Valentín. Edward ya se había ido, temprano, temprano por la mañana. De hecho, fue antes del amanecer. Alguien tenía una boda al amanecer.

Yo preferiría tener una boda a la medianoche, pero esa era yo. Luego tenía otra boda a las diez, una a las dos de la tarde, otra a las cinco, y más tarde, por si fuera poco, iba a trabajar en un restaurante comenzando desde la siete hasta las diez. Tenía un día completo.

Y también Jasper.

Por supuesto, un pastelero iba a estar ocupado el Día de San Valentín. Entre los hombres tratando de comprar chocolate para sus mujeres y las fiestas de San Valentín para niños, tenía sus manos llenas. Alice lo sabía. Incluso lo entendió.

No significa que tuviera que gustarle. Para nada.

"Lo sé, cariño. Sí, apesta," suspiré, mirando algo en mi computadora. "¿Pero qué podemos hacer al respecto?"

"Renegar. Quejarnos. Lloriquear. Emborracharnos," comenzó a enumerar cosas, y rodé mis ojos antes de mofarme. "¿Qué? ¿Tienes una mejor idea?"

"Iba a ir al gimnasio."

"Qué aburrido."

"¿Aburrido? Probablemente. ¿Conveniente? Sí. ¿Una buena forma de desahogarse un poco? Seguro." Sonreí levemente. Dios sabe que necesitaba desahogarme un poco, solo pensar en la divertida sorpresa que Edward tenía reservada. Hacía que todo mi cuerpo hormigueara.

"Tal vez tienes razón," concordó Alice. "¿Qué más tienes planeado?"

"Ni idea. Estoy abierta a sugerencias."

"El gimnasio. Una ducha. ¿Almorzar? Tal vez podríamos ir a ver a Jasper después. Sé que todavía no has visto la pastelería."

"Sí, no la he visto," suspiré. Todos estábamos muy ocupados con muchas cosas.

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Aunque no creo que eso llene todo un día," le dije sinceramente. "¿Qué te parece meter una película por ahí? ¿A qué hora cierra Jasper la tienda?"

"¿Hoy? A las ocho. Supongo que eso funcionará. Dos horas de ejercicios. Un placentero almuerzo tardío. Una película. Y luego podemos ir a molestar a Jasper."

"Suena bien para mí. ¿Te veré en el gimnasio en treinta minutos?"

"Sip. Eres mi salvavidas."

"Uno de naranja," sonreí, usando mi propia broma **(1)**. "Creo que soy agria."

"No. Eres uno de cereza," Alice soltó una risita. "Bien. Te veré entonces."

Corría junto a Alice en la caminadora, manteniendo un paso tranquilo mientras hablábamos. Por supuesto, estábamos hablando sobre su boda. Era todo de lo que hablábamos.

"Así que, tengo tres opciones para el vestido. Voy a necesitar tu opinión."

"¿No fue tu mamá contigo la última vez que fuiste a verlos?" Pregunté.

"Sí. Y tiene gustos horribles. Tú no. Así que, tengo otra prueba el próximo jueves. Por cierto, tengo cinco posibles vestidos para ti. Quiero vértelos puestos y decidir cuál me gusta más."

"No son horribles, ¿verdad?" Hice una ligera mueca.

"No," Alice resopló delicadamente. "Nadie va a verse feo en mi boda. Voy a asegurarme de eso. En realidad, solo tengo qué decidir el estilo, ya he decidido el color."

Finalmente decidió un verde esmeralda intenso y un púrpura real como sus colores de boda. Me sentí tan agradecida. Al menos no era rosa, coral, o un feo naranja de algún tipo.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué hay de los zapatos?" Pregunté, tratando de interesarme en el tema. Pero honestamente, mi mente estaba en mi novio que debió haber estado conmigo pero en vez de eso entretenía a otras personas en sus días románticos. Estaba más que un poco celosa de ellos.

"También los he reducido a cinco. Depende del vestido. Ya verás. Será genial."

Solo asentí, con mis ojos y me mente en algún lugar del espacio.

"¿Sabes? También apesta para mí. Al menos Edward podrá dejar de trabajar el próximo año," dijo Alice, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño y asentí.

"Hoy es una entrada importante de dinero para él. No le quitaría eso."

"Él renunciaría a ello por ti," me dijo.

"Lo sé," sonreí. "Es solo que es nuestro primer San Valentín y-"

"Es el primero de muchos."

"Desde luego, eso espero."

"Chica, soy psíquica. He sabido desde un principio que ustedes dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro. No te habría empujado hacia él si no lo hubiera sido," dijo Alice, rodándome los ojos juguetonamente al mismo tiempo que me daba una sonrisa malvada.

"La única razón por la que me empujaste hacia Edward, fue porque estabas drogada."

"Sí, drogada. Estaba en un plano superior de genialidad. Lo sabía," respondió, dando golpecitos en su frente con su dedo. Fue mi turno de rodar los ojos, y ella se echó a reír, de hecho, tuvo que detener la máquina. "Oye, ustedes dos son perfectos juntos. No me equivoqué en esa parte," dijo después de terminar su ataque de risa.

También me reí, asintiendo. "Sí, está bien. Tal vez lo seamos, pero tú no recibes el crédito por ello."

Me sacó la lengua y volvió a subir airosamente a su máquina.

Pasamos del ejercicio a las hamburguesas. No estoy segura cómo pasó, pero todo lo que sabía era que fue una idea genial.

Alice y yo ordenamos una canasta de aros de cebolla y papas fritas para compartir, junto con nuestras hamburguesas y malteadas.

Principalmente había mantenido mi peso, tal vez perdiendo un kilo aquí o allá, pero tenía el presentimiento que no sucedería esta semana. De hecho, estaba segura de eso.

No me importaba ni un poco.

"Oh, Dios mío. Esto debería ser ilegal," gemí al darle una mordida a un aro de cebolla. Probablemente eran los mejores que había comido. Iba a terminar comiéndome toda la canasta yo sola si Alice no tenía cuidado.

"Mmmm," Alice concordó mientras bebía de su malteada. "¿Por qué tengo la sensación que estamos sustituyendo comida por amor?"

"¿Por qué siento que está bien?" Dije con una risita.

Justo en ese momento mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje de mi madre.

"_Espero que tú y Edward tengan un encantador Día de San Valentín. En este momento estoy viendo la torre Eiffel con Phil. ¡Taché otra cosa de mi lista! ¡Te amo!" _

Escribí de prisa una respuesta. _"En este momento estoy comiendo los más fantásticos aros de cebolla con mi mejor amiga. Espero que te lo estés pasando maravilloso en París. También te amo. Pronto hablaremos de nuevo."_

"_¿Todo está bien con Edward?" _

Rodé mis ojos, y Alice se acercó para ver qué estaba haciendo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Mandándole un mensaje a mi madre. Ahora está siendo entrometida," dije con un suspiro.

"_Estamos estupendamente,"_ escribí. _"Es solo que está trabajando. Tenemos planes para esta noche. Te hablaré después." _

Dejé mi teléfono y tomé un largo trago de malteada. Era una delicia de vainilla y chocolate con crema batida en la cima. Acababa de meter la cereza en mi boca cuando mi teléfono sonó otra vez. Bufé ruidosamente en fastidio, el tallo colgando de mi boca. Alice soltó una risita al verme, metiendo una papa frita a su boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

Pero este mensaje no era de mi madre. Era de Edward.

"_Cuando llegaste, fuiste como vino tinto y miel, y el sabor ardió en mi boca con su dulzura." _

"_Eso es hermoso,"_ escribí en respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa y un suave suspiro.

"No es tu madre, ¿supongo?" Alice preguntó con ironía. Solo sacudí mi cabeza, mi sonrisa haciéndose más grande.

"_La pareja que acaba de casarse lo dijo en sus votos. Al instante pensé en ti. Me pareció adecuado." _

"_Lo es. Mucho." _

Debería haberme sentido mal por ignorar a Alice, pero no lo hice. Ella habría hecho lo mismo si pudiera.

"_Mmm, este es otro que me gustó mucho… Las horas que paso contigo las veo como un jardín perfumado, un oscuro crepúsculo, y una fuente que lo presagia… tú y solo tú me haces sentir que estoy vivo… Se dice que otros hombres han visto ángeles, pero yo te he visto a ti y tú eres suficiente." _

"_¿Eso también se dijo en la boda?"_ Pregunté con una sonrisa. _"Es mucho que recordar."_

"_No," _respondió rápidamente. _"Eso es algo que recordé de mis recitales de la escuela, la mismísima primera noche que __**realmente**__ pasamos juntos."_

Al instante me sonrojé. _"Te amo,"_ escribí patéticamente en respuesta. No sabía qué más decir además de eso, y _"Te extraño."_

"_También te extraño, querida. Solo quería dejarte saber que estaba pensando en ti. Te veré esta noche." _

"_Esta noche no puede llegar lo bastante rápido,"_ le dije sinceramente.

Dejé escapar un suspiro pesaroso al mismo tiempo que devolvía el teléfono a mi bolsillo. Me estaba sintiendo más sola que nunca en ese momento, a pesar de estar con mi mejor amiga.

"¿Es duro?" Preguntó.

"Mucho."

"Vamos a ver una película de acción con un montón de tipos ardientes en ella. Tal vez eso hará las cosas más fáciles," dijo en broma.

"Suena genial para mí."

Afortunadamente, nuestras hamburguesas llegaron en ese momento, y continuamos sustituyendo amor con comida. Parecía estar funcionando muy bien para nosotras.

"¡Esa fue, de lejos, la película más aburrida que he visto!" Me quejé, comiendo mis palomitas mientras regresábamos a mi coche. Sorprendentemente, yo era la que estaba manejando. Algo bastante inusual.

"Ese tipo, um cualquiera que sea su nombre, ya sabes, ¿el bronceado con cabello negro? Sí, tendría sexo con él," dijo Alice de forma pensativa. "Lo mejor de esa película fue que seguía perdiendo su camisa."

"Estoy de acuerdo," me eché a reír. "No puedo creer que le pagaran como cinco millones de dólares para estar en esa horrible película. Al menos le pagan bien."

"Demonios, me quitaría la camiseta y actuaría mal por cinco millones," Alice agregó, haciéndome resoplar.

"Creo que a Jasper podría molestarle que hicieras eso," le dije. Al instante me arrepentí cuando frunció el ceño profundamente y sus ojos se entristecieron. "Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?"

"Sé que es tonto. Realmente lo hago. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero—"

"Pero no importa la cantidad de tiempo que pasas con una persona. Cuando estás enamorada, no puedes tener suficiente de ella," le respondí. "Lo sé, chica. De verdad. Qué te parece esto," le dije, echándole un vistazo a mi reloj. "Son las siete. Por qué no vamos ahora a la pastelería y yo compraré un pastel, y tú podrás ver a tu hombre."

"Me parece maravilloso," suspiró, casi aliviada.

Tan pronto como Jasper nos vio atravesar la puerta, sus brillantes ojos azules se ampliaron con felicidad. Estaba sucio, cubierto de glaseado y harina, pero eso no pareció detener a Alice de arrojarse a sus brazos.

"Oh, cariño. Te he extrañado todo el día," murmuró en su cabello negro en picos. "¿A qué debo el honor?"

"Yo quiero algunos bocadillos y Alice te extrañaba," sonreí. Se rio entre dientes y abrió uno de sus brazos para mí. Me acerqué, devolviéndole el abrazo que me estaba dando. "Dios, hueles a donas. ¿Cómo lo soportas?" Le pregunté a Alice.

Alice enterró su rostro en su pecho. "¿No es increíble? Me encanta," murmuró.

Enterré mi rostro del otro lado y le di una gran olida. Jasper literalmente soltó una risita, como una colegiala y sus brazos se apretaron a nuestro alrededor. "¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?"

"Oliéndote."

"Jasper, maldición, amigo, en serio. ¡Tienes que ser el hombre más suertudo en este planeta!" Alguien dijo detrás de nosotros. Me sonrojé y me aparté, pero Alice se aferró a su esposo con más fuerza. "Vaya, hola," dijo un hombre bajito de piel oscura. Un hombre, bueno, no en realidad. Era más parecido a un chico. Pero era adorable. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"¡Oh, ella es mi amiga, Bella! Recuerda, te estaba contando sobre ella," Jasper dijo desde el apretado agarre de Alice.

"¡Oh! Cierto, cierto. La novia de Edward. Hola," dijo el chico, rodeando la encimera mientras limpiaba sus manos en su delantal. "Soy Seth. Un gusto conocerte."

"Seth es mi gerente. Vino conmigo desde Cali," Jasper explicó. "Es el mejor en el negocio."

"Cierra la boca," dijo Seth tímidamente. "Entonces, ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?"

"Um, Alice, en realidad me preguntaba si podrías venir conmigo a ver algo en la oficina," dijo Jasper en voz baja. "Solo nos tomará un minuto." Nos dejaron sin decir otra palabra.

"Definitivamente, van a tener un rapidín," murmuré. Seth se rio con fuerza.

"No sería el primero. Probablemente no será el último."

"¿Alguna vez los has sorprendido?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Numerosas veces," se rio otra vez. "Pero era más joven entonces y no tocaba. He aprendido de mis errores."

"Los sorprendí algunas veces en el instituto," sacudí mi cabeza para luego reírme. "Bueno, no puedo culparlos por pasar un buen rato."

"Yo sí, puedo hacerlo," dijo con un resoplido. "Están pasando un buen rato mientras yo tengo que trabajar. Hablando de eso, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?"

"Um, sí. Necesito algo para que comamos Edward y yo esta noche. Algo dulce."

"Bueno, acabo de hacer estas tartas," dijo, sacando una con un relleno rojo brillante con crema batida encima. "Tiene relleno de fruta roja… cerezas, fresas, y frambuesas. Un poco dulce, y un poco ácido. Va bien con el champán."

"Vendido," le dije, empezando a sacar mi cartera de mi bolso. Seth me hizo un gesto con su mano para que no lo hiciera.

"Eres una amiga de Jasper. Me despediría si te cobro. Disfrútala."

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunté. Justo entonces Jasper sacó su cabeza. Aclaró su garganta, sonriendo con timidez.

"Chica, agarra lo que quieras. Tu dinero no sirve aquí. Um, yo llevaré a Alice si quieres irte. Estamos a punto de cerrar de todos modos… Así que sí, te veremos después."

Su cabeza desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina, y escuché la puerta cerrarse y el seguro. "Entonces, ¿no fue un rapidín?" Le pregunté a Seth con una carcajada. Soltó un resoplido, frotando su frente mientras sus oscuras mejillas se teñían de rojo.

"Supongo que no. Estaba empezando a cerrar de todos modos."

"Um, bien. Sí. Entonces ya no te interrumpiré," le dije incómodamente. "Gracias por la tarta."

"Claro. Disfrútala. Saluda a Edward por mí y fue un gusto conocerte, Bella," me dijo, volviendo a estrechar mi mano rápidamente. Le sonreí en respuesta, diciéndole lo mismo.

En el viaje a casa no podía pensar en nada más que en poder estar con Edward. Lo había extrañado muchísimo durante el día. No habíamos pasado juntos mucho tiempo desde que volvimos de Londres y me estaba matando. De verdad, necesitaba unos días a solas con él.

Un día más y lo tendría para mí sola… eso esperaba de todos modos.

Cuando llegué a casa, puse algo de música suave para escuchar mientras le preparaba algo de comer a Edward. Sabía que no llegaría hasta tarde, pero no me importó. Tenía tiempo, e iba a utilizarlo.

Decidí tratar de hacer algo elaborado para mi nuevo platillo de la semana. Era una sopa cremosa de papa que se supone que sabría mejor entre más tiempo hervía a fuego lento. Seguí la receta al pie de la letra, y estaba en la estufa esperando por él.

Solo me tomó una hora.

Después de eso, decidí tomar una ducha rápida. Sequé mi cabello, me puse algo de brillo labial y un cómodo vestido azul. No era nada elegante, pero aun así era lindo.

Cuando finalmente ya no pude acicalarme más, decidí encender unas velas y poner la mesa. Puse la tarta en medio, junto con algo de pan francés que tenía para comer con la sopa. Acababa de acomodar la última servilleta cuando Edward abrió la puerta.

Se veía muy cansado. Y frustrado. Había círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos, y podía darme cuenta por la forma en que sostenía sus manos que le dolían. Era la primera vez que realmente había visto que su trabajo hacía mella en él.

"Oye," le dije bajito, acercándome a él y envolviéndolo en mis brazos. Edward suspiró pesadamente, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que se derretía en mi cuerpo. Su cabeza descansó en mi hombro mientras daba varias respiraciones profundas. "¿Estás bien?"

"Ha sido un largo día," dijo bajito, acercándose para besar mi cuello. "Joder."

"¿Cómo puedo hacerte sentir mejor?"

Tomé su mano y lo llevé al sofá. Permití que se sentara primero, y me deslicé en su regazo, mis brazos rodeando nuevamente su cuello. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura mientras una vez más ponía su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

"¿Qué ocurrió que te tiene tan decaído?"

Tragó grueso. "Bueno, en primer lugar, no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar tanto en un solo día. Luego, en una de las bodas, ya ni siquiera recuerdo en cuál porque se mezclaron la una con la otra, alguien vomitó sobre mí. Tuve que ir a casa y cambiarme. Y cuando llegué a casa, había una notificación en mi puerta de que no van a renovar mi contrato."

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté sorprendida.

"Van a remodelar o algo así. No sé. Solo sé que tengo un par de meses para decidir qué hacer sobre eso," dijo, descansando su cabeza en el sofá. "¿Sabes qué? ¿Podemos no hablar de esto ahora? Ya no quiero pensar en eso."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí. Cuéntame de tu día," dijo mientras bajaba sus dedos por mi espalda, enviando escalofríos por mi columna. Se sentían tan bien. Y estaba segura que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Fui al gimnasio. Fui a comer. Fui a ver una película." Me encogí de hombros. "Luego dejé a Alice en la pastelería. Por cierto, Seth te manda saludos."

Una sonrisa se movió en sus labios. "Oh, ¿conociste a Seth?"

"Sí. Parece ser un chico agradable."

"Mm, lo es. Tenía unos diecisiete cuando lo conocí. No puedo creer que ahora está casado. Tampoco puedo creer que se haya mudado aquí con Jasper." Edward sacudió su cabeza como si la estuviera aclarando. Llevó sus dedos a mi mejilla. "¿Es eso todo lo que hiciste hoy?"

"Bueno, suspiré todo el día por mi maravilloso novio," le dije con voz burlona, inclinándome hacia adelante para besar sus labios. Sonrió contra ellos, sus dedos danzando en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Y le preparé una agradable comida caliente."

"Oh, ¿es eso lo que huelo?" Dijo, besando mi labio superior antes de besar el inferior. "Huele bien."

"Es una rica sopa espesa de papa. También está terminada. Así que, ¿por qué no vas a lavarte, y la serviré para ti?"

"Eres malditamente buena conmigo," murmuró, agachándose para besar mi cuello. Murmuró bajito de placer. "Muy buena."

Me bajé de su regazo con una sonrisa pícara. "Ve a lavarte."

"Preferiría hacer esto," respondió mientras sus ojos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo.

"Sé que sí," le dije, agachándome para besarlo solo una vez más. "Pero primero la comida."

Puse algo de sopa en un tazón para él y lo cubrí con queso y un poco de tocino. De acuerdo, no era precisamente saludable, pero seguro que se veía bien. Probablemente era más saludable que sacarla de una lata. Al menos, eso es lo que me decía.

Después de poner los tazones sobre la mesa, agarré la cerveza favorita de Edward del refrigerador y serví una pequeña copa de vino para mí.

"Dios, esto se ve muy bueno. Gracias, amor," dijo, viniendo a abrazarme antes que me sentara. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato en los brazos del otro, solo disfrutando del confort.

"De nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además, todavía no me agradezcas. Aún no sabes si es comestible."

Pero, al parecer, lo era porque se comió dos tazones. Después de nuestra sopa, abrí una botella de champán y compartimos un pedazo de tarta. Fue increíble.

Apenas pasaba de la una de la mañana cuando nos metimos a la cama juntos con una nueva copa de champán en nuestras pijamas.

"Un día más," murmuró Edward al tomar un largo trago del líquido dorado. "Así que, tengo que trabajar mañana todo el día. Y tengo que hacer algo el lunes por la mañana. ¿Vas a ir al gimnasio ese día?"

"Alice y yo tenemos planes de ejercitarnos de nueve a diez y media, como siempre. ¿A qué hora quieres que nos encontremos? ¿Alrededor del mediodía?"

"Sí, estaré aquí para recogerte," dijo, asintiendo de forma pensativa.

"¿Todavía no vas a darme alguna pista?" Pregunté, pasando mis dedos por su cabello. Tenía la esperanza que el licor soltara sus labios, pero no estaba teniendo suerte

.

"No, señorita," se rio entre dientes, terminándose su champán y dejando la copa a un lado. "Es una sorpresa."

Y luego bostezó, ruidosamente. _Pobrecito_. Terminé mi bebida y también la dejé a un lado antes de meterme junto a él. "¿Cansado?"

"Sí," dijo bajito, con su rostro de un intenso color rojo ardiente. "De verdad, quería hacerte el amor esta noche pero…"

"Edward, está bien," le dije, pasando mis dedos por su mandíbula. "Simplemente me gusta estar contigo."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Positivo," le dije, besando ligeramente su mejilla.

"Te amo," murmuró bajito en mi cabello. Menos de diez segundos después, empezó a roncar.

Puse mi brazo sobre su cintura, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho. "También te amo," susurré, simplemente contenta de estar con él.

* * *

**(1) Cuando Bella dice que es de los naranjas, obviamente se refieres a los dulces que se llaman Lifesavers, en español, Salvavidas. Y hay de diferentes sabores incluyendo naranja, y cereza. **

* * *

_**Pues su Día de San Valentín tuvo algo de romanticismo a pesar de que Edward tuvo que trabajar, pero todavía queda lo bueno, veremos qué le tiene preparado Edward para realmente celebrarlo en forma. Y lo dicho, tal parece que se dirigen al siguiente paso en la relación, tal vez no casarse, ¿pero qué tal vivir juntos? Al menos eso es lo que sugiere esa notificación que recibió Edward sobre su departamento y como ya no renovarán su contrato. La pregunta es, ¿se sentirá Bella lista? Sabemos que Edward está más que listo, ¿pero y ella? Mmmm… ya lo veremos. Y los planes de boda (renovación de votos) de Alice y Jasper van viento en popa, se acerca el gran día, aunque antes veremos la despedida de solteros de ambos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, les recuerdo que estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. No olviden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para divertirlas y que con ellos consiguen que se publique más pronto el siguiente ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Kabum, JessMel, selenne88, viridianaconticruz, freedom2604, Adriu, NaNYs SANZ, ariyasy, Gabriela Cullen, PRISOL, bealnum, Marie Sellory, Vrigny, jupy, Tecupi, Nanny Swan, seelie lune, YessyVL13, Saray, somas, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, lagie, MariePrewettMellark, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Aislinn Massi, tulgarita, Brenda Cullenn, Esal, Lectora de Fics, bbluelilas, paupau1, Lizdayanna, aliceforever85, Rosii, angryc, ori-cullen-swan, AnnieOR, miop, EriCastelo, Manligrez, Flor Santana, Yoliki, Bertlin, rjnavajas, Lady Grigori, BereB, patymdn, saraipineda44, injoa, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, sandy56, Pili, lauritacullenswan, Mafer, glow0718, Say's, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21 y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	35. Enoch's Stomp

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,**yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

**Enoch's Stomp**

"Chica, es obvio que tienes algo en mente," dijo Alice mientras trotaba junto a mí el lunes por la mañana. Me sentía inquieta por algo que Edward dijo, o más bien que no dijo, el Día de San Valentín y me estaba molestando.

"Edward va a tener que encontrar un departamento o algo. No van a renovar su contrato de arrendamiento," le dije encogiéndome de hombros, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?" Pregunté con una ceja levantada.

"¿Cuál es el problema? Múdense juntos," lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"No sé," dije bajito.

"¿Qué hay que saber?" Preguntó. "¿Lo amas?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Lo echas de menos cuando está en su casa?"

"Ya sabes la respuesta a eso." Rodé mis ojos. "Por supuesto que sí."

"Es un asombroso cocinero, y quieres comer lo que prepare por el resto de tu vida, ¿no es así?" Preguntó con una descarada sonrisita engreída. Ni siquiera tuve que responder a eso. El sonrojo en mis mejillas le dijo lo que necesitaba saber. "Entonces, pídele que se mude contigo."

"De acuerdo, verás, el problema con eso es que no quiero herir su ego. No creo que sienta que es equitativo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó, confundida.

"A Edward no le gusta que cuiden de él… de esa forma, eso creo de todos modos. Le molesta cuando hablo de dinero. ¿Y si se siente fuera de lugar en mi departamento? No quiero que se sienta incómodo," le expliqué. Fue difícil poner en palabras lo que estaba pensando.

"Compren una casa."

"¿Qué?" Pregunté en _shock_.

"Compren una casa juntos. Decidan cuánto dinero quieren gastar ambos, piensen en los detalles, y pongan la misma cantidad de dinero en ello."

"No sé," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Finalmente, ustedes dos se van a mudar juntos. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. ¿Cuándo termina el contrato?"

"Antes de junio, creo," le dije en voz baja, pensando en lo que dijo.

"Bueno, eso sería perfecto. Son unos cuantos meses para encontrar una casa. Es tiempo suficiente. Quiero decir, haz que Edward se mude contigo hasta que encuentren un lugar, así ninguno de los dos se verá apresurado. Ustedes pueden resolver todos los detalles de modo que sea _equitativo_," explicó Alice de prisa. "Como, tal vez tú puedes pagar la renta si Edward paga el resto de las cuentas. Dividir el gasto por los comestibles. Podría funcionar."

"No sé si a Edward le agrade que lo mencione," dije bajito.

"¿Te preocupa que no se sienta como un hombre?" Preguntó. Solo asentí. "Bueno, si conozco a Edward ya lo está pensando. Probablemente esté preocupado por presionarte. Entonces, esto es lo que harás. Menciónaselo y hazle pensar que todo fue idea suya. Solo guíalo al tema."

"¿Cómo hago eso?" Le pregunté con un suspiro.

"Tienes mucho que aprender, jovencita," dijo Alice con su mejor voz de Yoda. Algunas veces era tan cursi. "Mucho. Deja que la maestra te enseñe el camino a la iluminación."

Sonreí con suficiencia. "¿Jasper sabe que eres así de rarita?"

"Sí, y lo disfruta. Así que, cierra la boca y escucha," dijo, devolviéndome una sonrisa pícara. "No tenemos mucho tiempo, saltamontes."

Estaba sudorosa y agotada para cuando volví a mi departamento a las once. Incluso al subir en el ascensor, estaba calculando todas las cosas que tenía que hacer antes que Edward viniera.

_Una ducha… afeitarme… maquillarme… peinarme… y tratar de decidir qué demonios ponerme ya que no me ha dado una sola maldita pista. _

Quité el seguro de mi puerta, todavía enfrascada en mis pensamientos y completamente distraída. Pero toda mi atención se volvió hacia el hombre en medio de la habitación con mi maleta.

Chillé y casi salté por el susto.

Por supuesto, Edward también se sobresaltó. Puse la mano en mi corazón para evitar que se saliera de mi pecho y cayera al suelo. "¡Oh Dios mío, hiciste que me cagara del miedo, mujer! ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!" Preguntó, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

"¡También me asustaste!" Lloriqueé. Pero entonces ambos empezamos a reír. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Empacando tu maleta. Voy a llevar esto al coche. Tú ve a tomar una ducha y a prepararte. Ponte la ropa que dejé en la cama para ti. Tómate tu tiempo. No tenemos prisa."

Se acercó y me besó en la mejilla, todavía riéndose entre dientes.

"Está bien," le dije, agachando la cabeza para ocultar mi sonrisa avergonzada.

Amaba a mi novio. Era el mejor. Parecía saber exactamente qué hacer.

Fui a mi habitación, tomando una ducha rápida. Afeité mis piernas y rápidamente peiné mi cabello. No era nada especial. No pude encontrar mi maquillaje, así que supongo que no me iba a poner nada. Aunque por mí estaba bien. Edward probablemente lo empacó.

También me dejó unos _jeans _con una camiseta y un suéter azul que parecía cómodo. Me hizo sentir más curiosidad por el lugar a dónde íbamos. La maleta que tenía no era enorme, así que sabía que no íbamos muy lejos.

Mi curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo.

"¿Estás lista, cariño?" Dijo Edward, metiendo la cabeza a la recámara cuando me estaba poniendo mis zapatos. Me dio una gran sonrisa, con el entusiasmo jugando en sus ojos. "Te ves encantadora."

"Gracias," me sonrojé, acercándome a él y abrazándolo con fuerza. "¿Vas a decirme ahora a dónde vamos?"

"No," dijo entre su aliento antes de dejar un beso en mis labios. Fue suave, pero hubo una promesa de algo más en él. Hizo que mi piel hormigueara. "Lo verás muy pronto."

Tomó mi mano, llevándome a la puerta. Agarré mi bolso y mis llaves. "¿Algo que necesite llevar conmigo?"

"Solo tu bella persona," me aseguró. "Todo lo demás está listo. Pensé que podríamos detenernos para un breve almuerzo al salir de la ciudad."

"Saldremos de la ciudad, ¿eh?" Pregunté juguetonamente, tratando de sacarle más información. "¿Qué tan lejos de la ciudad?"

"_Mujer_. Compórtate," dijo, dándome una nalgada. "Lo prometo, te encantará. ¡Ponte cómoda y disfruta!"

Viajamos por unos treinta minutos hacia el este antes de decidir detenernos en el Mercado de Boston para almorzar. Estaba hambrienta después de ejercitarme, y al parecer, Edward también lo estaba. Fue una comida extrañamente tranquila para ser un lugar de comida rápida. Incluso relajante. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa, algo inusual para nosotros últimamente. Nos reímos y charlamos, sentados y bebiendo té helado incluso después que terminamos de comer.

Salimos a la carretera después de llenar el tanque de la gasolina y agarrar un refresco para beber en el camino. Solo me dijo que el viaje sería de una hora y media y que necesitaba ponerme cómoda y relajarme.

Fue un viaje tranquilo, y honestamente creo que Edward estaba demasiado emocionado para hablar. Estaba mordisqueando su labio inferior casi sin parar, sus ojos desviándose hacia mí de vez en cuando. Decidí darle el tiempo que necesitaba. Hablaría conmigo cuando estuviera listo.

Alice tenía sus maneras, y yo las mías.

Sabía que mi manera era la correcta y al final resultaría para bien.

Si no conociera a Edward tan bien, habría pensado que estábamos perdidos, pero parecía saber exactamente a dónde íbamos mientras viajábamos a través de los bosques de árboles de pino del este de Texas. Todo era brillante y verde, diminutas flores amarillas empezaban a salpicar los costados de los caminos. A pesar de ser febrero, empezaba a ponerse caliente y primaveral.

Jadeé ruidosamente cuando vi exactamente hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Campos de uvas se extendían por el área rural, una hermosa cabaña de madera color claro en medio. Tampoco era una cabaña pequeña. Era enorme con un par de largas chimeneas de piedra saliendo por encima.

"Entonces," Edward comenzó a apagar el coche. "Comencé a investigar justo después de volver de Inglaterra. Trataba de encontrar el viñedo más cercano. Imaginé que terminaría llevándote solo a Napa Valley durante el fin de semana. Pero, encontré este lugar. Pensé que era hermoso y luego me di cuenta que también tenía alojamiento y desayuno. Era perfecto."

"Edward," dije suavemente entre mi aliento, sintiéndome de repente un poco abrumada por la emoción.

"¿Esto está bien?" Preguntó bajito, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Esto es… oh, Dios," lloriqueé, estirando mis brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza. "Esto es perfecto. Esto es increíble. Gracias. No tenías que hacer esto por mí."

"No es solo para ti," dijo, pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla. "También es para mí. Puedo pasar dos días complemente a solas contigo, bebiendo vino."

Me eché a reír, sorbiéndome suavemente la nariz. "Gracias," le dije otra vez.

"No hagas eso," se echó a reír, frotando mi espalda. "No se supone que llores. Cielo, está bien."

"Sé que sí," le dije, asintiendo al alejarme. "Lo siento, solo estoy emocional. Te he extrañado mucho últimamente."

"También te he extrañado," dijo, acercándose para un rápido beso. "Así que, ¿por qué no entramos, nos registramos y luego nos preparamos para la cena?"

"¿Oh? ¿Qué hay para cenar?"

"Otra sorpresa," respondió, apretando mi mano. "Confía en mí, la disfrutarás."

Entramos, Edward cargando las dos maletas. Al instante nos recibió un hombre pálido con cabello rubio y un marcado acento que no pude identificar. "Bienvenidos a Enoch's stomp. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?"

"Tenemos una reservación para esta noche."

"¿Cullen?" Preguntó, poniéndose detrás de la recepción. Me sorprendió que supiera el nombre. Era bueno.

"Esos somos nosotros, sí," Edward sonrió, acercándose al mostrador. Lo seguí, todavía tratando de averiguar el acento del hombre. "Aquí está mi identificación."

"Oh, sí señor. Le tenemos todo preparado. Aquí está su llave," dijo, dándole una llave de bronce de apariencia antigua. "Si me acompañan, les mostraré su habitación."

"Tengo que preguntar," dije mientras los seguía. "¿De dónde es usted? Con seguridad no de Texas."

"No, no," se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Nací en Sudamérica."

"_Wow_," le dije. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo alguien de Sudamérica podría terminar aquí en el este de Texas, haciendo vino. Quería preguntar, pero estaba demasiado distraída por nuestra bella habitación. "_Wow_," dije otra vez, entrando para verla mejor.

"Disfruten su estadía con nosotros y por favor, avísenme si necesitan algo," dijo el hombre antes de salir. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él, sentí un par de fuertes brazos rodear mi cuerpo.

"¿Qué le parece su hogar por esta noche, señorita Swan?" Edward me dijo entre su aliento al oído.

"Esto es… no tengo palabras para esto," le dije, dándome la vuelta. "Gracias."

"Deja de decir eso," se echó a reír. "No hay necesidad de agradecerme en lo absoluto. No sabes cuánto tiempo había estado deseando esto. No hemos tenidos dos días completamente a solas en mucho tiempo. Tal vez jamás. Lo necesitábamos."

"Tienes razón en eso," le dije, besando ligeramente sus labios. El beso se intensificó poco a poco, sus largos dedos se enredaron en mi cabello. Después de unos minutos, me aparté jadeando. "¿Qué hay de la cena?"

Edward bajó la vista a su reloj, "Tenemos dos horas antes de que siquiera necesitemos preocuparnos por eso. Me da justo el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo que he querido hacer por una semana…" Su voz se apagó sugestivamente.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso?" Pregunté juguetonamente. "¿Tomar una siesta?"

"Tentador," se echó a reír al deslizar sus manos de mi cintura a mi trasero. Lo apretó con firmeza antes de moverlas a mis muslos. "Pero sé de algo que quiero hacer más que eso."

Un segundo mis pies estaban en el suelo y el siguiente mis piernas estaban alrededor de la cintura de Edward. Chillé ruidosamente, riendo mientras mis manos lo rodeaban.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Bueno, creo que estoy a punto de hacerte cositas sucias," dijo con un burlón acento sureño. Me eché a reír otra vez, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás al hacerlo. Él se rio entre dientes, más libre de espíritu de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Fue muy lindo.

"¿Qué tipo de cositas sucias?" Pregunté, tirando gentilmente de su cabello. Me dio un suave gruñido al acostarme en la cama, cerniéndose sobre mí como un predador.

"Bueno, planeo pasar algo de un muy necesario tiempo de calidad entre tus piernas," dijo contra mi cuello, pasó sus dedos por el interior de mis muslos. "Y planeo tocar cada centímetro de ti con mis labios, mis dedos, mi lengua, mis dientes… y otras determinadas partes del cuerpo."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer con esto?" Pregunté, pasando mi mano sobre su muy evidente erección. Edward gimió con fuerza, y supe en ese segundo que esa noche iba a ser asombrosa. Jadeó por entre sus dientes, cerrando sus ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos y volverlos a enfocar en mí.

Literalmente estaban en llamas.

_Hola gelatina de Bella. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Es un gusto volver a verte. _

"Lo que voy a hacer," dijo Edward al interrumpir mis divagaciones internas, "es ponerlo primero aquí," dijo mientras frotaba sus dedos sobre mis labios antes de meter apenas la punta. Deslicé mi lengua sobre él al mismo tiempo que veía las llamas en sus ojos destellar y danzar. "Luego voy a pasarlo por aquí." Pasó la palma de su mano sobre mi pecho y luego el otro, "Y aquí. Y entonces voy a meterlo aquí con fuerza." Me agarró delicadamente entre mis muslos. "Una y otra vez."

Creo que la gelatina de Bella acaba de derretirse. Dijo qué cosas sucias. Que. Me. Joda. _Con. Ganas_.

"Por favor," lloriqueé, estirándome para besarlo. Sonrió contra mi boca, su palma presionando con fuerza contra mí. Me restregué en él lascivamente. Me importó una mierda en ese momento. Estaba muy excitada.

"¿Por favor, qué?"

"Por favor, quítate los pantalones y fóllame," le dije, empujándolo sobre su espalda y me puse a ahorcajadas sobre su cintura. No supe de dónde salió mi actitud, pero definitivamente iba a disfrutarlo. "Ahora."

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron antes de entrecerrarlos y posarlos en mi ropa. Se incorporó apresuradamente conmigo todavía en su regazo. Un segundo traía puesta mi blusa y al siguiente no, lo mismo pasó con mi sujetador. Con un suave gruñido, su boca cubrió mi pezón, chupándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello al mismo tiempo que su mano masajeaba el otro con sus dedos.

"¡Mierda!" Siseé cuando mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, restregando mis caderas contra su erección. Gruñó contra mi pecho, mordisqueándolo con sus dientes. Era el paraíso.

Finalmente, le quité la camiseta. Solo pude disfrutar de eso por un momento antes que una vez más estuviera sobre mi espalda con él sobre mí. No que me estuviera quejando.

"Creo que voy a enterrar mi rostro entre tus piernas y nunca me iré. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?" Preguntó, besando lentamente mi boca.

"Por favor," le pedí bajito, no que en ese momento supiera lo que estaba pidiendo. Habría tomado lo que sea que estuviera dispuesto a darme.

Edward se deslizó poco a poco por mi cuerpo, presionando su rostro contra el centro de mis pechos antes de volver su rostro para besar cada uno. Al hacerlo, sus labios se arrastraron tortuosamente en mi piel, haciendo que me arqueara hacia él. Sus manos se movieron sobre mis costados, bajando al botón de mis _jeans_.

Los bajó por mis piernas con una habilidad que solo viene con la práctica, sus ojos mirándome todo el tiempo. Mis bragas se quedaron en su lugar, y sus ojos se enfocaron lentamente en ellas al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios. Se inclinó hacia adelante, su aliento caliente extendiéndose sobre ellas antes de besarme justo _allí_.

"Oh, mierda," gemí, moviendo mis caderas hacia arriba. Sus dedos se enterraron en mi piel al bajar solo un poco mis bragas. Solo lo suficiente para exponer al aire frío mi muy sensible clítoris.

Y entonces su lengua caliente estaba ahí. Se deslizó perfectamente entre mis labios, dando vueltas en un apretado círculo. Gimió contra mí, poniendo sus manos entre mis muslos para separarlos solo un poco. Se detuvo por un momento como si estuviera disfrutando la vista, antes de sumergirse nuevamente. Dios, era tan bueno con su boca.

Una mano me abría completamente mientras su pulgar rozaba mi piel rosada ultra sensible. Caí en pedazos vergonzosamente rápido, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Finalmente bajó mis bragas hasta que cayeron al suelo. Edward levantó mis piernas hasta las rodillas, abriéndome totalmente.

"¿Qué tan horrible sería que te dijera que amo tu coño?"

Me estremecí de la cabeza a los pies. "Edward," gemí.

"Es cierto," dijo con voz baja. "Es hermoso. Y joder, sabe muy bien." Y para probar su punto, me lamió de arriba hasta abajo con gran cuidado. "Delicioso."

Me incorporé y agarré la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Tirando de él hacia mi boca, lo besé furiosamente. Podía probarme en sus labios, salado y dulce. Mis dedos arrancaron sus _jeans_, bajándolos finalmente. No fui tan grácil como Edward lo fue, pero hice el trabajo.

Lo empujé sobre su espalda y lo metí a mi boca antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"No había terminado contigo," finalmente logró decir con un gemido después de unos minutos.

"Tenemos toda la noche. Y mañana. Y te necesito en mi boca _ahora_," le dije con un poco de desafío en mi voz. Envolví la base de su polla con mis dedos y lamí suavemente la punta.

"No voy a durar si haces eso," dijo con voz tensa. Le respondí al bajar más la cabeza y tragar tanto como pude. Un suave gorjeo hizo eco en su garganta mientras trataba de contenerse. Sus largos dedos se anudaron en mi cabello, alejándome. No pude evitar sonreír cuando volvió a arrojarme a la cama.

"Para que sepas, iba a tratar de ser romántico," dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, agarrando mis dos piernas y poniéndolas encima de sus hombros. Se veía medio loco, y fue completamente ardiente. Me penetró con ganas, forzándome a chillar.

"Con más fuerza," grité, mis dedos arañando el colchón. "¡Por favor, con más fuerza!"

Me penetró con tanta fuerza que me deslizó casi medio metro hacia arriba en la cama. Ambos nos reímos, reacomodándonos apresuradamente. Teníamos mucho tiempo que recuperar. A continuación, yo estaba sobre él, sus dedos largos y fuertes agarrando mis caderas.

Y luego por detrás y luego inclinada sobre la cama.

Y luego mientras estábamos en posición de cucharita.

Finalmente, después de varios de mis orgasmos, Edward alcanzó el suyo cuando estaba nuevamente encima de mí. Cayó junto a mí en la cama, jadeando. Se veía tan jodidamente complacido consigo mismo. Solté una risita al ver su expresión feliz, y él se rio entre dientes en respuesta, atrayéndome a su lado.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" Preguntó con la risa aún en su voz. "¿Cómo me haces sentir tan genial? Es como si supieras exactamente qué hacer."

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo," le dije con sinceridad. Rodándome sobre mi estómago, apoyándome sobre mis codos para poder mirarlo. "Edward…"

"¿Mmm?" Murmuró, pasando sus dedos por mis mejillas.

"Feliz Día de San Valentín," le dije bajito. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se acercó, besándome suavemente.

"También para ti, cielo."

Después de una ducha, finalmente nos vestimos. Cuando le pregunté de nuevo a dónde íbamos, todavía se negó a decirme. Solo seguía diciéndome que no estaba lejos.

Edward no estaba bromeando.

Me llevó al porche cubierto afuera del edificio de madera y nos estaba esperando una pizza y una botella de vino que hicieron en el viñedo. Fue casi exactamente igual a la comida que compartimos en nuestra primera noche juntos. La noche que nos quedamos despiertos y hablamos toda la noche.

Vimos la puesta de sol mientras comíamos, bebiendo nuestro vino blanco frío. Todo estuvo muy bueno. Eran asombrosas las cosas que podía planear.

Cuando terminamos, tomó mi mano para llevarme a pasear. Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos antes que llegáramos a un prado detrás del viñedo. Edward se quitó su chaqueta y la tendió en el suelo para que pudiéramos ver juntos las estrellas.

"Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?" Preguntó bajito después que nos pusiéramos cómodos. No había una sola nube en el cielo, y era hermoso. A pesar que hacía frío, no había ningún otro lado donde quisiera estar.

"Lo que sea," le aseguré, pasando mi mano delicadamente sobre su estómago.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría…" Se detuvo.

"¿Si me gustaría qué?"

"¿Comprar una casa conmigo?"

Bueno, al parecer estaba preocupada por nada. Me incorporé rápidamente y lo miré. Sus ojos estaban amplios por la preocupación. Fue completamente innecesario.

Sinceramente, ese día más temprano cuando hablé con Alice, no estaba segura que fuera la mejor idea en el mundo. Pero, al mirar a Edward, sabía exactamente lo que quería.

"Sí."

_**¡Aaaaaah! ¡Van a vivir juntos! No fue necesario hacer todo lo que dijo Alice, aunque sí tuvo razón en que Edward ya lo estaba pensando. Tal vez todavía no esté lista para casarse, pero sí para vivir con él, o al menos eso cree jejejeje. Ya veremos en qué resulta eso. Ahora, puede que algunos se pregunten, ¿cómo va la lista? Bueno, en este capítulo la autora hace un recuento y aquí se los dejo ;) Por favor, no olviden que estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capi. Sus reviews es una muestra de agradecimiento y son muy importantes para autoras y traductoras, no olviden. Mantengan vivo el fandom haciendo su parte ;) **_

**Lo que sigue en la lista: **

**Ir a un evento que requiera ropa formal. Hacer un nuevo platillo cada semana- uno saludable. Ir al Mardi Gras en Nueva Orleans. Hacer una fiesta. Hacer un pastel casero. Ir a un juego de baloncesto. Comprar un traje de baño de dos piezas e ir a nadar con él—frente a la gente. Broncearse. Hacer crecer una especie de planta. Limpiar el lenguaje.**

**¡Esto es lo que ha hecho!**

**Reconectar con un amigo. Ser talla diez. Un orgasmo por las manos de alguien más. Tomar el primer vuelo a dónde sea sin importar dónde sea. Ir a Londres. Besar a un completo extraño. Amarse a sí misma. Bailar bajo la lluvia. Jugar a las escondidillas. Drogarse. Enfrentar a alguien que realmente odia. Ir a un casino. Hacerse un tatuaje. Comprar un par de zapatos de tacón y realmente utilizarlos. Coquetear y conseguir que funcione. Tomar clases de baile. Unirse a un gimnasio. Ir a un concierto. Quedarse en un alojamiento y desayuno. Plantar un árbol. Hacer algo realmente pervertido. Hacer alguna manualidad. Comprar algo en Tiffany's. Visitar un viñedo. Aprender a tejer. Ir a Aunque usted no lo crea de Ripley. Comprar bragas elegantes. Quedarse despierta y ver el amanecer. Probar la comida griega. Tomar un curso de defensa personal. Quedarse en un hotel de 5 estrellas sin razón alguna. Ir a un Spa. Probar comida francesa. Probar al menos 10 cervezas de diferentes países. Ir a un club **_**gay**_**. Celebrar Halloween. Ir a un club de baile. Pintarse el cabello de un color loco. Ir a una función doble de cine. Leer Entrevista con el vampiro. **

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tereyasha Mooz, JessMel, somas, Kabum, Vrigny, miop, Nayely, alejandra1987, aliceforever85, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Aislinn Massi, Brenda Cullenn, Adriu, sandy56, Lady Grigori, Smedina, YessyVL13, Amy Lee Figueroa, Tecupi, NaNYs SANZ, freedom2604, BereB, jupy, bbluelilas, Manligrez, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Rosii, tulgarita, Flor Santana, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Nanny Swan, Pattts, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, AnnieOR, glow0718, Bertlin, Tata XOXO, Ilucena928, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, EmmBe, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, seelie lune, lagie, Marie Sellory, Kriss21, injoa, Mafer, PRISOL, Say's, ariyasy, Lectora de Fics, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	36. Conversaciones

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Conversaciones**

"¿De verdad?" Edward se incorporó rápidamente, viéndose totalmente sorprendido.

"Sí," me eché a reír. "¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?"

"Pensé… no sé. No sé lo que pensé. Pero, Bella, ¿realmente lo dices en serio? Me refiero a que, entiendo si quieres pensarlo. Lo entiendo. No quiero que te sientas presionada o algo así, porque sé—"

Lo derribé al suelo, riéndome. "Sí, estoy segura. No, no me estás presionando. Puede decirse que ya lo estaba pensando. Tenemos que resolver lo del dinero. Como cuánto queremos poner cada uno y cómo vamos a pagar las cuentas."

"Por supuesto," Edward me dio la más grande de las sonrisas que había visto. Era muy hermosa. "Tengo ahorrados unos cien mil."

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva. "¡No vamos a usar todos los ahorros de tu vida!"

Se echó a reír, pasando una gentil mano por mi espalda. "Esos no son todos los ahorros de mi vida. Es solo lo que he estado ahorrando para una casa. También tengo una cuenta de ahorros y un fondo de retiro con unos veinticinco mil en cada uno."

"¿Cómo lograste eso?" Pregunté en _shock_.

"He estado ahorrando todo mi dinero desde que tenía dieciocho años. Sabía que algún día querría comprar una casa y que algún día iba a retirarme." Se encogió de hombros. "Solo soy precavido, supongo. He estado ahorrando casi la mitad de lo que gano desde que empecé a trabajar. Mis padres se aseguraron de que pudiera manejar mi dinero. Eso, y puede decirse que ya por un tiempo he estado viviendo con lo mínimo necesario."

"Esa es mucha plata," comenté.

"Supuse que no pondría todo eso en una casa a la vez," dijo, dándome una pequeña sonrisa. "Sabes que siempre hay gastos por mudanza y reparaciones que tengan que hacerse. Sé que tú tienes ahorros decentes, pero tampoco quiero que lo utilices todo a la vez."

"Podríamos…" Me detuve, todavía sorprendida por la cantidad de dinero que él había ahorrado. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararla. "Podríamos poner cincuenta mil cada uno."

"Eso sería bueno," Edward asintió de forma pensativa. "Tendremos qué decidir lo que queremos. Me refiero a que, es dónde vamos a vivir por el resto de nuestras vidas-" Se detuvo allí, sonrojándose. "Quiero decir, espero que lo hagamos."

"Lo haremos," le dije bajito, sonrojándome también en la oscuridad. "Tendremos que ultimar los detalles, pero no nos preocupemos de eso por ahora. Tengo algo más importante qué hacer en este momento."

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó con una suave sonrisa, pasando nuevamente su mano gentilmente por mi espalda.

"Besarte."

Puede que la tarde no haya sido romántica, pero la noche lo fue. Nos quedamos despiertos la mayor parte de la noche e hicimos el amor una y otra vez. Para cuando me quedé dormida estaba completamente saciada, con una sonrisa estúpida revoloteando en mis labios.

Por supuesto, la pareja mayor que tenía la habitación junto a nosotros nos dio una mirada asesina cuando salimos esa tarde a la cata de vino. No que a alguno de nosotros nos importara en realidad. Le di a la mujer una sonrisa de disculpa, pero ella solo miró hacia otro lado.

Edward me dijo que estaban celosos. Tuve que concordar con él.

Probamos todas las clases de vino que hacían en el lugar, y todos eran muy buenos, pero en el momento puede que haya sido parcial. Terminé comprando unas cuantas botellas para llevar a casa conmigo. Era seguro que iba a darle una a Alice porque sabía que le gustaría. También hacían unos deliciosos vinos para postres que sabía le gustarían a Jasper.

Fue muy triste marcharnos esa tarde, pero tuve que admitirlo, prefería mi cama. Era más cómoda. Eran como las ocho cuando llegamos a Dallas, y decidimos que la mejor idea para el resto de la noche era acostarnos.

Los dos estábamos cansados por la noche anterior:

Además, teníamos algunas cosas de las que queríamos hablar.

De modo que, tomamos una ducha en la que realmente nos comportamos y luego nos pusimos las pijamas antes de meternos a la cama. Mi cabeza estaba sobre el pecho de Edward, y su mano descansaba en mi hombro, masajeándolo suavemente.

"Creo que deberíamos comprar una casa de cuatro recámaras," comenzó él la conversación. "Tu cama es más cómoda y es más grande que la mía así que podríamos utilizarla en la principal. Podemos usar mi cama para la recámara de huéspedes por ahora."

"¿Qué haríamos con el resto?" Pregunté con una carcajada, tratando de imaginar todo ese espacio. No estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un lugar tan grande.

"Una oficina para ti, por supuesto," Edward dijo pensativo. "Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos conseguirla con una sala de estar y un estudio que podría convertir en mi cuarto de música."

"¿Qué hay de la cuarta recámara?" Insistí.

"Para futuros hijos," dijo, tirando delicadamente de mi cabello. "Una bodega por ahora."

"Me parece bien," le dije, sonriéndole. Las mejillas de Edward estaban sonrojadas, pero estaba sonriendo. "Entonces, una de cuatro recámaras con sala y un estudio. ¿Tres baños?"

"Dos y medio, al menos," concordó. "Con un garaje."

"Esa casa va a ser enorme," dije con una risita. "¿Quién va a limpiarla?"

"Contrataré un servicio de limpieza," se rio entre dientes. "No te preocupes. En fin, tenemos que hablar del presupuesto."

"Ugh, la parte del dinero," fruncí el ceño.

Y como para salvarme, por unos minutos al menos, el teléfono sonó. Edward lo cogió de mi mesita de noche y me lo dio. Ni siquiera miré el número.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, cariño," mi mamá dijo animadamente. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy estupendamente," le dije con alegría, haciendo reír a Edward. Lo sentí retumbar contra mi mejilla y me hizo reír en respuesta. "¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Las cosas están bien?"

"Las cosas están mucho mejor," dijo.

"Sí, ya está tomando hormonas," Phil gritó en el fondo. Escuché algo siendo arrojado en su dirección. Comenzó a reír, así como lo hizo mi madre.

"Hormonas, ¿eh?"

"Por la menopausia. ¿Quién diría que puede convertirte en toda una perra?" Se echó a reír. "En fin, ¿cómo están tú y Edward?"

"Estamos genial. De hecho, acabamos de decidir comprar juntos una casa."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó, sorprendida. _Oh mierda_, mi mente gritó. ¿Iba a tener que pelear? Decidí que era prudente empezar a retractarme.

"Bueno, hoy no. Pero pensábamos en mudarnos a algún lado antes del primero de julio, si podemos encontrar algo."

"Eso es genial, cariño. Avísame si necesitas ayuda o algo," respondió, impresionándome.

Esperaba algún tipo de crítica de su parte. O una discusión. O gritos. O algo. Al parecer, las hormonas hacían milagros. Quizás debió haberlas comenzado a tomar hace años.

"Gracias, mamá. Um, ¿cómo estuvo tu día de San Valentín?"

"¡París fue fabuloso! Pero el vuelo fue una mierda. No puedo soportar esos vuelos largos. Muy incómodos. ¿Qué terminaron haciendo ustedes dos?" Le expliqué lo que finalmente hicimos los últimos días, excluyendo algunos detalles importantes que no necesitaba saber. "¡Aw! Eso es muy romántico," dijo con cariño.

"Sí, Edward hizo un trabajo excelente," le dije, apretando suavemente la cadera de él. Me sonrió, y me guiñó el ojo juguetonamente. Solté una risita, estirándome para besarlo en los labios.

"Bien," se rio alegremente. Creo que necesito algunas de esas hormonas. "Suena como que tengo que dejarlos. ¡Que pasen una noche maravillosa y envíenme un correo electrónico cuando puedan! ¡Mantenme informada con lo de la casa!"

"Lo haré, mamá."

"¡Te amo!" Dijo. "Dale a Edward las buenas noches por mí."

"Lo haré, mamá. También te amo. Buenas noches."

"¡Wow! ¿Una llamada de tu madre y no necesito darte un masaje relajante de espalda y una copa de vino?" Edward preguntó con fingida sorpresa, haciéndome reír.

"Bueno, no necesitas hacerlo, pero definitivamente no me molestaría," le dije bromeando. "Tampoco lo rechazaría."

"Mm, por qué no lo posponemos hasta que terminemos de hablar sobre ciertas cosas," dijo, a sabiendas que estaba intentando zafarme de eso. Fruncí un poco el ceño. "Entre más pronto terminemos con esta parte, más rápido podremos llegar a la parte divertida."

"¿Y cuál es la parte divertida?"

"Bueno, elegir la casa, por supuesto."

"Suenas como Alice," dije con una risita. "Yo habría pensado que la mejor parte sería tener sexo en todas las superficies planas de nuestro nuevo hogar."

"Planas," dijo con un resoplido. "Ahora suenas como Jasper. Vamos, compórtate seria."

Gemí ruidosamente y posé mi rostro en el colchón. "Bien, si debo hacerlo."

"¿El presupuesto?" Comenzó a decir.

"Uh… bueno, depende de unas cuantas cosas. Como, ¿por cuánto tiempo quieres la hipoteca? ¿Y de cuánto quieres que sean los pagos mensuales?"

"Bueno… bien, no quiero pagar por el resto de mi vida, así que un préstamo con el plazo más corto que podamos obtener todavía manteniéndolo bajo, digamos… ¿quince mil al mes? Algo alrededor de doscientos mil o trescientos mil. Wow, eso parece demasiado," murmuró.

"Aquí pago más que eso al mes," le dije sinceramente. "Podemos aumentarlo un poco más si quieres."

Frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza, "No quiero nada mayor que eso por ahora. Veamos cuáles son nuestras opciones antes de aumentar el presupuesto."

"Probablemente es una buena idea," estuve de acuerdo.

"¿Cómo nos encargaremos de las cuentas?"

"¿Qué te parece esto? Tú pagas por la casa y tu coche, y yo pago el resto. El internet se paga de los fondos para mi negocio de todos modos. Será menos confuso de esa forma. ¿Veamos? Electricidad, agua, basura, servicio de jardinería, cable, teléfono que también se paga con los fondos de mi negocio, y mi coche. Oh, y los comestibles. Eso probablemente nos deje iguales."

"Creo que deberíamos abrir una cuenta compartida," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Para qué?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Para guardar por cualquier gasto futuro que pudiéramos tener. Ya sabes… una boda… hijos. Ese tipo de cosas."

Se veía muy ansioso y tímido cuando lo dijo. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho y asentí. "Esa me parece una buena idea. Deberíamos de ver eso lo antes posible. Tal vez agregarle juntos quinientos al mes. ¿Es mucho?" Pregunté, levantando mi cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Doscientos cincuenta cada uno?"

"Está bien." Me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Sus dedos pasando tiernamente por mi cabello. Me sentí muy agradecida de que no presionara con eso del matrimonio. Nosotros, por supuesto, hablamos de ello, pero todavía no se estaba hincando sobre una rodilla. Se rio entre dientes, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Wow, ¿cómo nos volvimos tan serios y adultos? ¿Apenas ayer no estábamos teniendo sexo salvaje y recibiendo miradas desagradables de gente mayor?"

Me eché a reír, pellizcando su costado. "Ya somos adultos. Solo estamos actuando como tales en este momento."

"Creo que me gusta ser un adulto."

"A mí también," concordé. "Mucho. Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Lo sabes."

"¿Por qué no compraste una casa antes? Tienes más que dinero suficiente. Ganas más que suficiente para cubrir todas las cuentas de prácticamente todo lo que quieras."

"Estaba esperando."

"¿Por qué?"

Tocó mi barbilla, dejando mis ojos al nivel de los suyos. Estaban brillando bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara en mi mesita de noche. "Por ti."

"¡No puedo creer que tú y Edward van a comprar una casa juntos!" Alice dijo emocionada una semana después al poner algunos toques finales a los detalles de la boda. Habíamos elegidos nuestros vestidos, junto con todo lo que iba con ellos, y un lugar para llevar a cabo la boda y la recepción. Se había dispuesto de un fotógrafo y una banda. Tenía planeada toda la comida.

Incluso había contratado a la gente del cabello y maquillaje para prepararnos en su gran día. Era una locura. No podía imaginar cómo alguien podría organizar una boda como esa en cuatro meses. Aunque, supongo que si alguien podría hacerlo, era Alice.

Los únicos detalles de los que Alice no tenía control, era el pastel y la luna de miel. Jasper tenía cubiertas esas cosas.

"Yo tampoco. Vamos a empezar a buscar la semana que viene. Edward ya ha empezado a trasladar algunas de sus cosas a mi casa. Vamos a conseguir un almacén para el resto," le informé.

"¿Cuándo se habrá mudado por completo contigo?"

"Probablemente el día antes de la boda," dije con un resoplido. "Les dijo que habría desalojado para el primero de abril. Va a pedirle a Emmett que le ayude a trasladar las cosas más grandes. Le ofrecí contratar una compañía de mudanzas, pero al parecer, tiene que ser 'varonil' y hacer esto por su cuenta."

Las dos nos burlamos y rodamos los ojos.

"Estoy ansiosa por ir a Nueva Orleans," dijo Alice con un suspiro, cambiando de tema. "He estado muy estresada. Apenas he podido pintar. Espero que _The Big Easy_ _**(1)**_me dé gran inspiración."

"Lleva una libreta y dibuja algunas de las cosas que veas mientras estemos allí," le sugerí. "Así recordarás algunas de las ideas que tengas."

"Me encanta cómo piensas," dijo con una enorme sonrisa. "¿Qué quieres hacer en _Nawlins __**(2)**_?" Alice preguntó con un marcado acento sureño.

"No estoy segura," le dije sinceramente. "Atrapar algunos collares. Beber unos huracanes."

"Jasper no deja de hablar sobre conseguir pralinés. Está pensando en anexar una tienda de dulces a la pastelería. Pralinés recién hechos, turrones y trufas. Ya sabes, cosas como esas."

"Eres de lejos la mujer más afortunada en el mundo," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza con incredulidad. "Jasper es el sueño hecho realidad de toda mujer con síndrome premenstrual."

"¿Sabes? Primero estuvo enamorado de ti," dijo con una risita, haciéndome sonrojar. _No, no sabía eso_. "Estaba tratando de acercarse a ti por medio de mí… y bueno, el resto es historia."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté con voz chillona.

"Sí, en serio."

"Wow," bufé de forma pensativa. "Qué bueno que no salí con él. Nunca habría salido con Edward, y pesaría unos trescientos cincuenta kilos. Me sorprende que tú no."

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro. "Son todas las horas de ardiente sexo pervertido. Es mejor que ir al gimnasio."

"Demasiada información," gemí. "Demasiada."

"¡Muy bien, manos a la obra! ¡Ramos!"

Gemí una vez más. Definitivamente iba a contratar un organizador de bodas cuando tuviera la mía. _No, olvida eso_. Iba a tener una boda de aproximadamente un octavo del tamaño de la de Alice.

Más tarde, recibí una llamada desde el otro lado del charco. Esme y yo habíamos mantenido contacto por correo electrónico, e intercambiamos números de teléfono. Simplemente tenía sentido si necesitaba localizarla o ella necesitaba que le diera información del vuelo. Desde luego, a Edward no pareció importarle. Le encantaba que su madre y yo nos estuviéramos haciendo cercanas.

"¿Hola?"

"¡OH, PEQUEÑA!" Esme chilló. "¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!" Demandó.

"¿Decirte qué?" Pregunté, confundida.

"¡Edward acaba de contarme que van a mudarse juntos! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Eso es maravilloso!"

Me eché a reír, "Acabamos de decidirlo la semana pasada, y hemos estado ocupados desde entonces. Lo siento. ¿Dónde estás?" Pregunté, tratando de desviar la conversación de mí. Sabía que funcionaría. Esme y Carlisle estaban viajando por alguna parte de Europa.

"¡Estamos en Alemania! No estoy exactamente segura dónde. En este momento vamos en el tren. Mañana vamos a Berlín, e iremos a ver el Muro y el punto de control Charlie."

"Toma muchas fotos por mí y envíamelas. Estoy realmente celosa."

"¡Lo haré! Quizás ustedes deberían venir aquí el próximo año por un mes. Podríamos viajar por el país." Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de terminar, "Como familia."

"¡Tendremos que ver si podemos pagarlo! Tendremos que verlo después de comprar la casa. Tal vez quedemos quebrados después de eso," le dije bromeando.

"Van a venir de visita de una manera o de otra," dijo con tono maternal. "Me encantó tenerlos juntos aquí."

"Ya veremos," le dije para calmarla. Mi teléfono pitó, señalando otra llamada. Era un cliente. "Esme, odio hacer esto, pero necesito volver a trabajar. Te escribiré después."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Dije con una risita. "Adiós, Esme."

"Adiós, Bella. Te amo y asegúrate de darle también a Edward mi amor."

"Lo haré," suspiré contenta antes de poner mi cabeza de vuelta en el juego.

"¡La encontré! ¡Es perfecta!" Edward gritó al irrumpir por mi puerta principal el siguiente fin de semana. Todavía traía puesto un esmoquin por su trabajo más temprano, y sostenía un periódico en su puño. Estaba haciendo mucho ruido para ser las once de la noche, pero parecía muy emocionado.

"¿Encontraste qué?" Pregunté, levantando una ceja en su dirección. Vino apresuradamente a ponerse de cuclillas junto a mí frente al sofá.

"La casa, Bella, oh, Dios… es perfecta. Es de cuatro recámaras, cuatro baños con un estudio, sala, comedor, y una cocina. Es de una planta en un terreno de un acre. Está a unos diez minutos de aquí así que todavía estaríamos cerca de todo y—"

"Más despacio… más despacio," le dije, agarrando el periódico de su mano y mirando lo que había encerrado en un círculo. "¿Qué tanto cuesta este lugar?"

"Ese es el asunto. Están tratando de evitar que los embarguen así quieren venderla rápido. Solo quieren deshacerse de ella."

"¿Cuánto?" Pregunté una vez más.

"Es una casa de medio millón de dólares, pero solo quieren doscientos mil."

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Dije con un resoplido. Tenía que haber un problema.

"Pasé por ahí de camino aquí. Por lo que puedo decir, se ve en buenas condiciones. Hablé con la propietaria, y dijo que podíamos ir mañana y echarle un vistazo," dijo, batiéndome sus pestañas. "Si estás de acuerdo."

"Edward, no esperes encontrar la casa perfecta en el primer intento. Esto de verdad parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Por supuesto, podemos ir a verla. ¿No les importa que vayamos en domingo?"

"Ella dijo que estaba bien," dijo antes de abrazarme con fuerza. "Ya lo verás, mi amor," su acento marcado por la felicidad. "Tengo un maravilloso presentimiento respecto a esto."

"Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto," murmuré estúpidamente al mirar al interior de la casa extremadamente bella. Al escucharme, Edward apretó mi mano con firmeza, tan emocionado que casi vibraba. "_Wow_."

La casa era asombrosa. Tenía un pequeño patio delantero y uno grande trasero, el área estaba cercada por si alguna vez queríamos perros. La madera de afuera estaba pintada de un color amarillo muy pálido que era sorprendentemente favorecedor, y las contraventanas eran de color blanco. Tenía muchas ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz, pero también había muchos viejos árboles para ayudar a mantener bajo el recibo de la luz. Era más de lo que necesitábamos por el momento, pero también estábamos planeando nuestro futuro. Todas las habitaciones eran grandes, y una de las recámaras ya tenía montones de estantes en ella. Ya había decidido que si nos mudábamos aquí, esa sería mi oficina.

"Ya hace algún tiempo la hemos estado renovando," explicó la mujer. "Preferiríamos ver que se quedara en manos de una buena familia que en las del banco. Por más que me gustaría quedarme con el lugar, tiene más sentido algo más pequeño. Nuestros hijos se fueron, y el costo ya es demasiado para nosotros."

"Por supuesto," concordé distraídamente, entrando a la enorme cocina. Edward se tensó a mi lado al verla.

"Oh, _wow_," dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba mi mano. Había una estufa inmensa con seis quemadores y una parrilla en medio. También tenía dos hornos.

"Todos los electrodomésticos están incluidos," dijo la mujer, tratando de hacer la venta. No creí que tuviera que esforzarse tanto.

Me acerqué a Edward y volvió a tomar mi mano. Sus ojos miraron a los míos, y supe lo que me estaban diciendo. Él deseaba este lugar, y mucho.

"Nos gustaría hacer una oferta. Ya tenemos casi la mitad del costo, y nos gustaría financiar el resto," me volví hacia el agente inmobiliario que resultó ser también la propietaria.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. "¿La mitad? ¿De verdad? Bueno, con información como esa, estoy bastante segura que pueden quedarse con ella. Pero, todavía tenemos que revisar el papeleo y esperar la aprobación. ¿En cuánto tiempo les gustaría pagarla?"

"Diez años, tal vez quince. Nos gustaría pagarla tan pronto como sea posible," dijo Edward, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. No desvió su atención de mí incluso cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

"¡Muy factible! ¡Excelente! Por qué no entramos a mi oficina y empezaremos el papeleo para mañana. Puede que se lleve algunos días el que aprueben el préstamo, pero espero que eso no sea un problema. Tenemos planeado dejar la casa para el primero de mayo de todos modos. ¿Eso funciona para ustedes?"

"Sí," le dije.

Edward se acercó y me besó profundamente en los labios, emocionado. Mirándolo en ese momento, me hizo sentir que este era el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

**(1) Sobrenombre con el que se conoce a la ciudad de Nueva Orleans. Una de las teorías más fuertes sobre el nacimiento del nombre 'The Big Easy' hace referencia a la facilidad con que los músicos podían desarrollarse en New Orleans, siendo capaces de tocar en prácticamente cualquier lugar, desde las calles hasta un gran club nocturno. Las posibilidades que esta ciudad les daba para poder trabajar y estudiar musica simultáneamente podría ser uno de los posibles orígenes del sobrenombre.**

**(2) Forma en que otras personas pronuncian Nueva Orleans supuestamente imitando el acento sureño de los nativos. **

_**Un paso más hacia su vida juntos :) Al parecer han encontrado la casa y ahora solo falta que se muden a ella. Después de como inició Bella en esta historia, celebrando su cumpleaños número treinta sola, recién abandonada por el hombre con el que se iba a casar, con algo de sobrepeso y obviamente depresiva al no haber logrado hacer mucho con su vida de acuerdo a su punto de vista. Vemos que ha logrado mucho gracias a su determinación, a su lista y por supuesto, el apoyo de sus amigos y el hombre que ama. Todavía hay cosas que tachar de esa lista, así que veremos cómo se desarrollan los siguientes capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado este y por supuesto, no olviden que estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer pronto el siguiente. No olviden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, son el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión, una muestra de agradecimiento de su parte. **_

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: PRISOL, jupy, paupau1, MariePrewettMellark, JessMel, Adriana Molina, bealnum, Vrigny, Jade HSos, Tecupi, miop, freedom2604, Smedina, AnnieOR, Rosii, tulgarita, Esal, bbluelilas, Bertlin, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, Tereyasha Mooz, NaNYs SANZ, BereB, aliceforever85, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, viridianaconticruz, Leah De Call, Kriss21, somas, keyra100, lagie, Flor Santana, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, injoa, ariyasy, cavendano13, saraipineda44, Pili, Say's Nayely, Lizdayanna, Mafer, Brenda Cullenn, Lectora de Fics, lauritacullenswan, Manligrez, patymdn, glow0718, EriCastelo, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	37. Nueva Orleans

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Nueva Orleans **

"Estoy muy celosa de ti," Alice se quejó en nuestro corto viaje a Nuevo Orleans. En ese momento las chicas, Alice, Rose y yo, estábamos todas sentadas en una hilera y Jasper, Emmett y Edward estaban justo detrás de nosotros. Yo estaba sentada en medio, dejándole a Alice la ventana y a Rose el pasillo. Habría tomado el asiento del pasillo, pero Rose se veía como si fuera vomitar en cualquier momento. Al parecer, los vuelos no le sentaban muy bien a su estómago.

"No deberías estarlo," le dije. "La tuya es más grande y más nueva."

"¡No de eso! ¡De que la encontraras en el PRIMER intento! Eso es una locura. Busqué por meses antes de encontrar la casa perfecta aquí."

"Todavía no la hemos conseguido," le dije con un suspiro.

Sí, el banco se estaba tomando su tiempo tratando de decidir si podíamos recibir el préstamo juntos. No estaba segura por qué. Les habíamos proporcionado toda la información que necesitaban. Teníamos mucho de dinero en el banco. De ninguna manera nos perderíamos un pago el próximo año como mínimo, tan solo con los ahorros de Edward. No sabía por qué era la demora, pero no me gustó ni un poco.

"Es solo cuestión de tiempo," dijo Edward detrás de mí. "Créeme, amor. No te preocupes."

"No está preocupada," sonrió Alice con suficiencia. "Está impaciente."

"De cualquier manera." Me encogí de hombros. "Necesitan apresurarse. ¿Podemos hablar de algo menos estresante? Como mínimo, sé que hoy no vamos a escuchar nada de ellos," les dije al echarle un vistazo a mi reloj. Ya eran las cinco en punto. Incluso si era lunes, habían terminado su día. "¿Qué quieren hacer además de los desfiles?"

"Esta noche quiero ir a Bourbon Street," dijo Jasper. Emmett le chocó los cinco.

"Los desfiles mañana," dijo Alice con una sonrisa traviesa. "Muchos huracanes."

"Quiero subir al crucero ferry el miércoles," Rose agregó.

"Vi que tienen un paquete donde puedes ir al acuario y al zoológico en el ferry," Edward agregó. "Sería una forma divertida de pasar el día. ¿Qué hay de ti, amor?"

"Solo quiero pasar tiempo con todos mis amigos," le dije encogiéndome de hombros otra vez. Me entristecía que tuviéramos que regresar el jueves por la noche. Edward tenía que trabajar el viernes en la tarde y el sábado. Le preocupaba tener que cancelar algo el día de la boda de Alice, pero afortunadamente eso no era un problema. Sé que hubiese odiado hacer eso, y nunca antes lo había visto hacer nada parecido.

"¡Oh!" Dijo Alice como si de repente recordara algo. "Quiero comprar una pintura del Perro Azul para mi colección."

"Ni siquiera preguntaré," Emmett sonrió con suficiencia.

"Es una serie de pinturas hechas por George Rodrigue. Muchas gracias," Alice dio un resoplido. "Su trabajo es hermoso, brillante, y muy moderno. Aprende algo de cultura, soquete."

"Preferiría ir por una cerveza," respondió Emmett con sarcasmo. Rose sonrió con suficiencia, rodando los ojos al mirar a Alice y a mí. "Y algunos ostiones. Quiero algo Cajun. Estoy hambriento."

"Vamos a aterrizar en unos veinte minutos y luego tenemos que registrarnos en el hotel. ¿Crees que puedas controlar tu estómago hasta entonces? Sé que será difícil para ti," Edward le preguntó con sarcasmo. Creo que pudo haber un gesto grosero, pero no estoy segura.

"Bocazas," murmuró Emmett. Rose se dio la vuelta y lo miró mal. "¿Qué?"

"Compórtate," le advirtió. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, lo miré a tiempo para verlo sacarle la lengua. "No creas que no vi eso, señor. No eres tan bueno."

Su rostro se tornó verde al instante.

_Este va a ser un viaje interesante. _

Nuestra casa lejos de casa estaba llena de actividad y gente yendo y viniendo, por lo que nos tomó una eternidad el registrarnos. Todos teníamos habitación en el mismo piso del hotel, pero no estaban uno a un lado del otro. Eso probablemente era algo bueno. No sabía lo que Rosalie y Emmett estarían haciendo en privado, y estaba segura que Edward no quería saberlo, en lo absoluto.

Rosalie dijo que necesitaba una siesta antes que fuéramos a alguna parte, de modo que todos decidimos refrescarnos y que saldríamos a cenar a las nueve antes de ir de fiesta. Eso nos dejaba más o menos dos horas y media para hacer lo que quisiéramos.

No necesitaba una ducha. El viaje en avión no fue tan largo, por lo que no me sentía tan sucia. Decidí que probablemente también sería prudente tomar una siesta. No estaba segura de lo que estaríamos haciendo esa noche, y no sabía cuánto caminaríamos al día siguiente. Probablemente era más fácil prevenir que lamentar.

Edward se acurrucó junto a mí, y puso la alarma de modo que tuviéramos treinta minutos para prepararnos.

"¿Cómo estás?" Edward me preguntó en la silenciosa oscuridad. Pasando su mano lentamente por mi cabello, peinándolo con sus dedos de forma reconfortante.

"Frustrada," le dije sinceramente. "Un poco cansada."

"Bella," suspiró suavemente. "Ambos tenemos buen crédito. El banco llamará. Si no, ¿sabes qué?... Puedo poner el resto del dinero. Simplemente utilizaré todo lo que tengo. Esta es la casa que quiero para nosotros."

"No te dejaría hacer eso," objeté.

"Tú también podrías poner algo. Tal vez otros dos mil quinientos. Yo pongo el resto," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Bella, conseguiremos ese lugar. De una forma u otra. Te lo aseguro. No voy a permitir que se deslice entre mis dedos. No te preocupes por ello."

Asentí con mi cabeza, metiéndola bajo su barbilla. Volvió su rostro hacia un lado y besó ligeramente la cima de mi cabeza. "Te amo," murmuré bajito.

"También te amo. No te preocupes demasiado. La tenemos."

Mi corazón sabía que tenía razón, pero mi cabeza no estaba muy segura. Me estaba provocando unos cuantos problemas, como acidez y dolor de cabeza. A pesar del sufrimiento provocado por mi irritación, me quedé dormida. Pero no fue precisamente reparador.

No sé qué estaba soñando, no en realidad. Solo estaba oscuro, frío, y aterrador. Desperté con delicadas manos moviéndose sobre mis brazos y Edward susurrando en mi cabello, "Bella, amor… shh… está bien. Te tengo. Estás bien."

Giré mi rostro hacia su pecho, lloriqueando suavemente su nombre en mi estado aún agotado. Mis dedos agarraron su camiseta para mantenerlo tan cerca como fuera posible. Me estaba relajando para volver a dormir cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar. Me asustó. Salté, golpeando mi cabeza en la de Edward. Gimió por el dolor antes de empezar a reír, frotando suavemente su frente.

"¡Ay! Mujer, diré una cosa. Tienes una cabeza dura."

"Tú también," me quejé, poniendo mis manos en mi frente mientras volvía a caer en las almohadas. "Ay."

Alguien golpeó ruidosamente en nuestra puerta, haciéndome saltar una vez más. Edward gimió, "¿Sí?"

"¡Apresúrense, perras! ¡Tengo hambre!" Rose gritó malhumorada. Miré a Edward con una ceja levantada, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

"Lo siento, ya vamos," le respondí por los dos.

"Me pregunto qué la tiene de tan mal humor," dijo mientras nos arreglábamos de prisa.

"Quien sabe. ¿El vuelo, tal vez? Yo sé que me pone de mal humor cuando se destapan mis oídos," me encogí de hombros.

Diez minutos después nos reunimos con nuestro pequeño grupo en el vestíbulo. Rosalie estaba dando golpecitos con su pie. "¡Al fin! ¡Vamos! Todo el día he tenido ganas de quingombó."

Tomamos el tranvía por el barrio para llegar a una parte que no estaba completamente loca. Decidimos visitar un restaurante local de mariscos. Nos sentamos a la mesa y Alice se dirigió directamente a la página del licor de su menú.

"¡Vamos a pedir una botella de vino!" Dijo emocionada.

"Me parece bien," concordé. Edward asintió.

"Vamos a tomar un rico blanco," Jasper intervino.

"Yo pediré una cerveza. Ustedes pueden tomar su vino afrutado," Emmett decidió agregar. "¿Qué hay de ti, nena?"

"Tomaré agua," Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

Alice frunció el ceño al escuchar su respuesta. "No tienes que ser la conductora designada. Vamos a tomar el tranvía o un par de taxis. Siéntete libre de tomar algo."

"No puedo," dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa creciendo en sus labios.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Emmett, confundido. Miró al hermano de su esposa que solo se encogió de hombros.

Edward fue el primero en entenderlo. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Felicitaciones! ¿Cuánto tienes?" Voló hacia su tía, dándole un gran abrazo. Ella se lo devolvió, soltando una risita.

"Doce semanas, aproximadamente."

"Felicitaciones," dije, ofreciéndole una mano a Emmett. Se veía totalmente sorprendido. Entonces, me di cuenta. "¿Sabías?"

Sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

"¿Recuerdas esa noche que Bella y Edward llevaron a Bridget a Ripley?" Dijo Rose, palmeando su estómago mientras veía a su esposo. Asintió despacio. "Sí, bueno… Buen trabajo, cariño."

Y entonces, repentinamente entendió todo. Emmett se levantó de un salto de su silla y gritó con fuerza. "¡DEMONIOS SÍ! ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ OTRA VEZ! ¡MIS PARTES FUNCIONAN, MALDITA SEA!"

"¿Le preocupaba que no funcionaran?" Le susurré a su sobrino. Edward solo se encogió de hombros al sentarse una vez más junto a mí.

Emmett tomó a Rosalie en sus brazos y prácticamente la arrojó en el aire antes de besarla con fuerza en la boca. El camarero vino rápidamente, viéndose horrorizado por lo que vio. En lugar de detenerse miró al muchachito y dijo, "¡Silencio, hombre! Mi mujer va a tener un bebé. Maldición, puedo ser ruidoso si quiero."

"Siéntate, grandísimo tonto," Jasper se burló bajito antes de darle a su hermana un abrazo. "De nuevo voy a ser tío. Eso es increíble, hermana."

"¡Necesitamos champán!" Alice dijo alegremente. "Tengo que hacer un brindis."

Y su brindis empezó con las palabras, "¡Mejor tú que yo!"

Acompañada por el "¡Amén!" de Jasper.

Todos se rieron y chocaron sus copas, Rosalie bebiendo agua mineral.

"¿Ahora qué?" Jasper preguntó emocionado cuando salimos del restaurante.

"¡Huracanes y granadas de mano y roguemos porque Rosalie pueda llevar nuestros traseros ebrios de vuelta al hotel!" Dijo Alice dando saltitos. Emmett vitoreó, y Rose frunció el ceño. Edward y yo solo nos reímos.

"Vamos a Bourbon Street," sugerí.

La que, por cierto, era una casa de locos. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente. Edward sujetó firmemente mi mano al caminar entre el mar de ebrios. Alice era como un sabueso tratando de encontrar el bar más cercano abierto. Nos ordenó a cada uno un enorme huracán Pat O'Brien, salvo por Rose, por supuesto. Estábamos actuando como unos turistas a toda regla.

Pasamos por un par de tiendas, tomamos una bebida, y luego fuimos a otra. Entramos a un par de clubes gratis, bailando al ritmo de la música antes de tomar otra bebida.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Fue aproximadamente en la sexta bebida o algo así que quedé ebria como una cuba. Puede que haya sido una adulta con todo eso de la casa, pero cuando se trataba de beber en Mardi Gras. Bien podría haber sido una adolescente.

Edward estaba igual de mal, tal vez un poco menos ya que era mucho más alto que yo. Alice se tambaleaba, y Emmett se veía normal por lo que podía ver. Y Jasper era el maestro zen. Nada podría haberlo molestado en ese momento.

"¡Quiero ir a un club de _striptease_!" Jasper le gritó a su esposa, con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Esperaba que ella discutiera con él. Por supuesto, no lo hizo. "¡Suena divertido! ¡Vamos!" Empezaba a abrir mi boca para discutir, pero ella me dio una mirada penetrante. "Es nuestra fiesta y yo digo que veamos algunas tetas."

"Esto va a terminar muy mal," Edward me dijo con una risita al oído, sujetando firmemente mi cintura.

Fuimos a un bar sin pago por entrada pero con un consumo mínimo de dos bebidas. Nadie iba a discutir por eso, además de Rose que se quejó porque estaba embarazada. El portero dijo que podía ordenar un refresco, pero aun así tenían que ser dos. No estuvo muy contenta con eso, pero Emmett se la llevó antes de que empezara a gritarle al hombre. Las hormonas del embarazo eran aterradoras.

"Quiero un gota de limón," le grité a la camarera escasamente vestida. Mi tímido novio estaba siendo muy cuidadoso para no mirar a ningún otro lado más que su rostro. En realidad, fue muy divertido.

"¿Un trago o una bebida?" Preguntó ella.

"¡Oh! ¡Quiero un trago!" Gritó Alice. "¡Que sean dos tragos!"

"No puedo creer que estoy en un club de _striptease_ con mi novia," Edward murmuró cuando la camarera se alejó a trompicones con sus enormes tacones. Los ojos de Jasper y Emmett estaban fijos en el poste donde estaba una joven bailando, desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Los ojos de Edward estaban en el suelo, y estaba sonrojado de un furioso tono de rojo.

"¿Alguna vez has estado en uno antes?" Pregunté, poniendo mi mano de forma reconfortante sobre su muslo. Sacudió su cabeza. "Yo tampoco."

"¡Tragos! ¡Tragos! ¡Tragos!" Alice chilló con tono cantarín al mismo tiempo que la camarera nos dejaba cuatro tragos sobre la mesa. No recordaba haber ordenado tantos, pero Alice empujó dos en mi dirección. "¡Vamos! ¡Bebe conmigo! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste tragos?"

Vi el diminuto vaso y tragué grueso. "Hace un tiempo. Está bien, a la cuenta de tres…"

Hice lo mismo tres veces más. _Maldita Alice y sus métodos perversos. _

Estaba totalmente perdida.

Alice estaba sentada entre los chicos que miraban a la bonita chica con cabello púrpura de nombre Uvas Amargas. De acuerdo, incluso yo admitiría que era adorable mientras estaba completamente vestida. Incluso Edward parecía sentir algo de curiosidad sobre ella. Sus ojos seguían mirando hacia los destellos púrpura que eran su bonito cabello.

Y Emmett lo notó.

Cuando ella bajó del escenario, él sacó un billete de veinte y se lo mostró. Ella sonrió, balanceando sus caderas al caminar. Él le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, susurrándole al oído. Luego él se volvió y miró a Edward.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Edward preguntó enseguida, sin darle una oportunidad de llegar muy lejos.

"¿Qué tipo de tío sería si no te pagara tu primer baile privado?" Le sonrió.

"¡No!" Su sobrino se quejó, frunciendo el ceño. "Serías un buen tío, ese es el tipo de tío que serías."

"No, no. Te compré tu primera bebida, y voy a comprarte tu primer baile privado, hombre. Toma linda," Emmett dijo al pasarle a la chica el dinero. "Asegúrate que sea bueno."

"Bella, dile que no," dijo Edward, señalándome. "¡Como mi novia, dile que no lo tengo permitido!"

Ahora, sabía lo que Bella sobria habría dicho. Bella sobria le hubiera dicho a al estúpido de Emmett que se quedara con su maldito dinero y se largara. Pero Bella ebria estaba algo divertida por todo el asunto. Y Bella ebria dijo, "¡No! ¡Diviértete, cariño! Quiero ver esto."

La boca de todos excepto la de Emmett se abrió. Solo sonrió. "Sabía que me agradabas, Bella."

Edward se veía horrorizado, _pobrecito_. Sus ojos estaban amplios, y su boca estaba colgando. Sabía que si no estuviera en tal estado nunca hubiese permitido que lo arrastraran a una sala privada con todos nosotros siguiéndolo.

"¡Voy a seleccionar la canción!" Alice volvió a decir con su voz cantarina. Había determinado que era su voz normal en su estado actual.

Alice eligió una canción con un ritmo pesado que no conocía y la chica sentó a Edward en la silla antes de ponerse a horcajadas en su cintura. Sus pechos estaban en todo su rostro, y él se esforzaba por mirar directamente hacia arriba.

"Creí que no te gustaban los clubes de _striptease_," Alice me murmuró al oído.

"Esto es diferente."

Al parecer, ella sabía cómo era diferente porque yo no lo sabía. Asintió de acuerdo.

"Y muy gracioso."

Y entonces me di cuenta que tenía sus labios cerca del oído de mi novio. Él le susurraba en respuesta, sonriendo levemente con mejillas muy sonrojadas. Estaba segura que ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta porque estaban mirando fijamente a sus pechos. Rosalie solo bebía de su club soda con silenciosa diversión.

No sabía qué pensar de toda la escena, pero mi mente se decidió por el _'él es mío'_. Aunque sorprendentemente no dije nada. Fue increíble que en mi estado de ebriedad tuviera un poco de sentido.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Edward deslizó algo en las bragas de la chica. Él se puso de pie y me dio una sonrisa malvada. Me refiero a totalmente malvada.

"Tu turno, cielo," la chica con el cabello púrpura dijo, sentándome a mí ahora en la silla.

Edward se agachó apareciendo de la nada y me susurró bajito, "La revancha, cariño. Es lo justo."

"Mierda," murmuré, frunciendo el ceño. Todos mis amigos gritaron cuando la música comenzó. "Uh, hola."

"Hola," dijo con una risita, restregándose contra mí. "Tu novio parece quererte realmente…"

_Bueno, ese es un inesperado tema de conversación. _Sobre todo de una stripper. "Sí, estamos enamorados. Vamos a comprar una casa juntos," balbuceé ebria.

"¡Aw! Eso es muy dulce," dijo con cariño. "¿Van a casarse?"

"Algún día. En realidad, esta es la fiesta de mis amigos antes de su renovación de votos. Van a cumplir diez años de casados en un par de semanas."

"Siempre es lindo escuchar algo así. La gente no permanece casada como solía hacerlo. Cumpliré seis años de casada en octubre," dijo, sacudiendo su cabello suelto y balanceando sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Me estaba concentrando más en la conversación que en ella.

"Wow, genial. ¿Niños?"

"Uno," dijo con una risita. "Tiene cuatro años. Va a comenzar la escuela este año. ¡Bueno, bien, listo! Se terminó la canción. Tu tortura terminó."

Me reí bajito al ponerme de pie. _Bueno, no estuvo tan mal. _Saqué uno de diez de mi bolsillo. "Gracias por no hacerme sentir incómoda."

Tomó el dinero con una sonrisa. "Gracias por dejarme hacer conversación de algo que no tenga que ver con mis pechos."

"¡Eso," dijo Alice arrastrando las palabras, "fue increíble! ¡Vámonos! ¡Quiero ir a una tienda vudú!" Dijo casualmente.

Habría accedido a lo que sea si me sacaba del club de _striptease_. Edward estaba conduciendo al grupo a la salida, sujetando mi mano. Prácticamente me estaba sacando a rastras.

No nos llevó mucho tiempo encontrar lo que estábamos buscando. Estaba en Royal Street, aún con abundantes negocios a pesar de la hora de la noche. Tenía el presentimiento que no cerraban para nada durante Mardi Gras.

Alice jugó con todas las chucherías y se puso todas las máscaras y sombreros extraños que pudo encontrar mientras se tomaba otra bebida. De ninguna manera me iba a tomar otra. Ya estaba completamente perdida.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sacamos a Alice arrastrando de la tienda. Edward me hizo un gesto para que me adelantara, diciéndonos que solo tardaría un momento. Diez minutos después, en los que Emmett y Alice cantaron todo el tiempo, Edward regresó con una bolsa de papel marrón.

"¿Qué es eso?" Grité por encima de la multitud.

"¡Ya verás!" Me aseguró.

Me volví a tiempo para ver a Jasper tambalearse. Rosalie rodeó su cintura con un brazo para mantenerlo en pie. "De acuerdo, yo digo que la noche terminó. Tenemos que llevar a todos a la cama si vamos a levantarnos para ir al desfile mañana."

"Awwww," Emmett y Alice dijeron al mismo tiempo, Jasper solo asintió.

"Vamos, ustedes dos," dije, tomando a Alice por el brazo. Edward agarró a su tío. "Vámonos antes de que vomiten."

Veinte minutos después, Jasper estaba un poco más sobrio cuando entramos a nuestro hotel. Se aferraba a Alice, hablándole al oído. Lo que sea que le estaba diciendo, a ella le encantaba. Soltó una risita y se sonrojó, tocando su brazo al hacerlo.

"Muy bien, nos vamos a la cama." Edward les dijo adiós con su mano cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación. La de Alice y Jasper estaba al otro lado del pasillo, y la de Rosalie y Emmett estaba a cuatro puertas más allá.

Rosalie y Emmett apenas si nos vieron al caminar hacia su habitación, la mano de él en el trasero de ella. Edward hizo una mueca, simulando estremecerse todo.

Abrimos la cerradura antigua con nuestra llave y entramos. En el momento que la puerta se cerró, Edward me empujó contra la pared.

"Es una _niña mala_, muy mala, señorita Swan."

Solté un resoplido, "Creo que tuviste tu revancha."

"Mmm, en realidad, no pareció molestarte. Te gustó ver el cuerpo de alguien más restregando su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, ¿eh?"

"No," murmuré, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Y por qué no?" Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Porque eres mío, maldita sea. No me gusta cuando otra mujer te toca," le dije, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Él se pegó a mí, con su erección presionando mi estómago.

"Eso es cierto. Y tú eres mía, maldita sea. Así que, no lo olvides," dijo con voz firme antes de cargarme. Un momento más tarde sus labios estaban en los míos, besándolos con impaciencia. Eran determinados y demandantes al mismo tiempo que sus manos agarraban mi trasero. Levantándome, envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Logramos llegar a la cama, y él se sentó con mis piernas todavía envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo. Su lengua talentosa bajó por mi cuello hasta que se topó con ropa. En seguida le exasperó y me quitó la blusa y la arrojó al suelo.

"Estoy muy ebria," me quejé en voz alta, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás cuando besó la parte superior de mis pechos. "Voy a estar horrible."

"Bella, no podrías estar horrible si lo intentaras," murmuró contra mi pecho al mismo tiempo que sus dedos trabajaban con el broche de mi sujetador. Como un profesional, lo abrió al primer intento. "Olvidas, que tu coño fue hecho para mí. Es perfecto cada maldita vez," murmuró con su voz con acento marcado.

Un suave maullido de placer salió de mis labios cuando mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, mis ojos cerrados con fuerza. Su boca estaba en mi pecho, chupando y tentándome con su lengua. "Oh, Edward… _sí_… por favor… Fóllame…"

"Demonios sí," escuché que alguien dijo con voz chillona. Sin embargo, era seguro que no era Edward o yo. La cabeza de Edward soltó mi pecho con ojos amplios. Me volví solo un poco para ver la puerta abierta con Jasper y Alice de pie allí. Edward extendió su mano en el centro de mi espalda para empujarme hacia el frente contra su pecho. Supongo que para que nadie pudiera ver algo.

La boca de Jasper estaba abierta, sorprendido. También estaba muy sonrojado. Alice, por otro lado, se veía ebria y estúpidamente emocionada. Estaba sonriendo, y sus ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué demonios?" Edward les gritó.

"Lo siento muchoooo," Jasper comenzó a decir. "Olvidamos preguntarles a qué hora querían que nos viéramos por la mañana, y Alice decidió simplemente irrumpir sin tocar. La seguí, intentando detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde. Y ustedes estaban haciendo eso y-"

"¡Amigo, salte!" Le gritó al sureño balbuceando. "Y llévate a tu pervertida esposa contigo."

"¡Eso fue muy caliente!" Alice gritó mientras Jasper se la llevaba arrastrando. Soltó una risita, "Lo siento, Bella. Te amo, pero en serio, eso fue caliente."

"La revancha," murmuró Edward al mismo tiempo que se agachaba una vez más después de cerrar la puerta. Empujé su frente, haciendo que se detuviera y me mirara. "¿Qué?"

_Sip, también está ebrio. _

"¿Qué quisiste decir con _'la revancha'_?"

"Amor, ¿sabes cuántas veces los he encontrado teniendo sexo? ¿Como en la cocina o la sala? Al fin, ahora saben lo que se siente. O al menos Jasper lo sabe, Alice está resultando ser una voyeur _y _una exhibicionista."

Edward puso su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me acercó para un beso lento y me distrajo, pronto olvidé todo lo que había ocurrido solo unos minutos antes. Bajó su boca otra vez, con sus ojos en los míos. No pude evitarlo. Simplemente estaba demasiado excitada.

"Fóllame," lloriqueé otra vez.

"Con mucho gusto," dijo antes de arrojarme a la cama.

Edward y yo ya habíamos bebido antes, sí. Incluso habíamos tenido sexo, ebrios. Pero nunca nos habíamos acercado a como lo estábamos en ese momento.

Toda la noche había sido un interesante comienzo en el Mardi Gras, pero habría estado muy sorprendida si recordáramos algo en la mañana.

* * *

_**Bueno, parece que la fiesta en Mardi Gras está resultando ser un éxito jajajaja. Empezando por la buena noticia de Rosalie, un hermanito para Brigde, y vayan que están disfrutando del licor, desinhibiéndose un poco para disfrutar de unas tetas como dijo Alice jajaja. ¡Y vaya que resultó una voyeur nuestra querida Alice! Que habrían hecho si entraran a la habitación de su amiga y la encontraran en plena acción jejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer el siguiente ;) Recuerden que los reviews son muy importantes para nosotras, nos alientan a seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes. Y permiten que más autoras den su permiso para traducir, no lo olviden. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Aislinn Massi, Sully YM, Camilla Fava, paupau1, jupy, Vanenaguilar, YessyVL13, Vrigny, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tecupi, Ilucena928, Adriu, Smedina, sandy56, Tereyasha Mooz, miop, freedom2604, Yoliki, alejandra1987, MariePrewettMellark, patymdn, bbluelilas, JANETH A SANDOVAL, lagie, Amy Lee Figueroa, AnnieOR, rjnavajas, Jade HSos, Rosii, bealnum, EriCastelo, Manligrez, tulgarita, Flor Santana, Lady Grigori, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, JessMel, Tata XOXO, BereB, lauritacullenswan, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, glow0718, Say's, piligm, Bertlin, PRISOL, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, injoa, Valevalverde57, Mafer, ariyasy, Gabriela Cullen, cavendano13, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes. **_


	38. Resaca

**Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de**** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,**** yo solo traduzco.**

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Resaca**

"¡Santo jodido cielo!" Chillé literalmente por el dolor cuando alguien comenzó a golpear mi puerta en la madrugada. Sí, las diez de la mañana era la madrugada cuando has dormido muy poco, has tenido mucho sexo, e incluso más alcohol. "No volveré a beber."

"Oh, Dios," gimió Edward, frotando su frente. "Vete, Alice."

"¡Pero traigo un remedio para la resaca!"

"Vas a traer un ojo morado si no me dejas volver a dormir," grité. La escuché bufar del otro lado de la puerta, a pesar de la tremendamente dolorosa resaca resonando en mis oídos.

"¡Oye! ¡Sé amable y abre la puerta!" Dijo Jasper. "También traemos comida. No queremos perdernos los desfiles."

Edward se quitó las mantas de encima con un gruñido, y noté una placentera cosita. Bueno, tal vez no era una cosita. Él seguía desnudo. También lo vio y de prisa se puso unos pantalones. Encontré mis bragas y una camiseta, la de Edward de hecho, antes de darme por vencida y volver a caer en la cama. Ya que la camiseta me llegaba a las rodillas, no me importó.

"Por fin," dijo Alice, cargando una jarra de Bloody Marys. Hice una mueca, arrojando un brazo sobre mis ojos. "¡Vamos, no es tan malo!"

"Te odio," murmuré, rodándome sobre mi estómago para ocultarme de la luz. Sentí que Edward se metía a mi lado.

"¿No es increíble cómo bebió más que tú, y no está ni un poco resacosa?" Escuché que la voz de Rose preguntó. También se escuchó demasiado animada, sobre todo ya que sabía que tenía que estar sufriendo de algún tipo de náuseas matutinas.

"Eso es porque ya se tomó tres bloody Mary's," dijo Jasper. "Todavía está ebria, creo. A este paso, va estar ebria por días."

"Naahh…" Alice se echó a reír. "Vamos, chicos. Tengo bloody Mary's para todos, excepto Rose. Y trajimos algo de fruta, tocino y pan tostado que encontramos en el desayuno bufet antes que cerrara."

"Para tu información, beber agua es mejor para ti que el remedio para la resaca," Emmett agregó a la conversación. También sonaba muy animado, maldición. Tal vez era porque era tan grande que podía soportar mejor el licor.

"Él ya tomó unas seis botellas esta mañana," dijo Rose cuando sentí que la cama se movía junto a mí. "Tal vez tú también deberías tomar un poco."

"Les prometo que tomaré de los dos," dije, finalmente rindiéndome al hecho de que no iban a callarse o dejarme en paz. Me di la vuelta, palmeando el trasero de mi novio que ya estaba roncando para despertarlo. "Si tengo que estar despierta, tú también."

"No quiero," murmuró, y le di una fuerte nalgada. "¡Ay, bien! Estoy despierto. Malvada," se quejó. "Oh, bloody Mary's."

Me senté, y Alice nos trajo a los dos un vaso grande de esa cosa con tomate y vodka, menos el apio, y un plato con una mezcla de comida en él. Cogí un pedazo de tocino e hice una mueca. La idea de grasa hizo que se revolviera mi estómago. Así que, en vez de eso, me decidí por una rebanada de pan tostado y le pasé el plato a Edward. Aunque él también tenía resaca, no parecía molestarle la comida para nada.

"Entonces, ¿los planes para hoy?" Pregunté.

"Desfile. Almuerzo. Desfile. Cena. Desfile. ¡Luego BEBER!" Alice dijo alegremente.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo hasta la parte de la bebida," sonreí con suficiencia. "Esta noche voy a beber agua."

"¡Bien! ¡Abúrrete!"

Emmett se sentó junto a Edward y también comenzó a comer. Pelearon por el último pedazo de tocino como un par de niños. Finalmente lo partieron a la mitad, Emmett se quedó con el pedazo más grande que metió completo a su boca.

Pero, apenas lo noté. Lo que noté en vez de eso fue el hecho de que Jasper me estaba mirando. _Fijamente_.

"¿Qué?" Le demandé.

Se sonrojó, bajando la vista a su regazo. "Oh, nada. Lo siento."

"No, está bien. En serio, puedes decirme," le dije gentilmente. "¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"Bueno… después de anoche… solo… tengo curiosidad… Lo siento."

"¿Anoche?" Pregunté estúpidamente. Me tomó unos diez segundos recordar exactamente lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Me sonrojé de un vivo color rojo, y mis manos volaron a mi rostro. "Oh, Dios mío. Lamento mucho eso. Lo olvidé."

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Rosalie preguntó, confundida.

"Los pillamos in fraganti cuando lo estaban haciendo," Alice dijo con una risita. "También fue muy caliente."

"Oye, mi sobrino," se quejó Emmett, señalando a Edward.

"Entonces, no escuches," Rose lo ignoró y se inclinó hacia adelante como si estuviera esperando los jugosos detalles. Pude ver por la expresión en el rostro de Alice que iba a compartirlos. Emmett se levantó de un salto, yéndose al baño.

"Bien, de todos modos voy a orinar como caballo de carreras ruso," murmuró, azotando la puerta del baño. Alice y Rose soltaron una risita, y Alice se sentó en la cama frente a Rose.

"Estoy aquí," me quejé.

"Lo sabemos," dijo Alice, palmeando mi rodilla. "Pero, cariño, cuando ves algo así de _sexy_, tienes que compartirlo. Así que, a lo que vamos, ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él—desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Y se estaban atacando el uno al otro como algo salido del Discovery Channel.

"Alice, por favor," dijo Edward, poniendo su vaso vacío en la mesita de noche. ¿Puedes hacer eso cuando no estemos presentes?"

"Así que, ¿sobre qué exactamente tienes curiosidad?" Rose le preguntó a su hermano. Jasper solo se sonrojó de un brillante tono de rojo. "Oh, esto es bueno."

"¡Quiere ver sus tetas!" Alice dijo encantada.

Tres personas en la habitación gritaron "Alice" al mismo tiempo. "Oh, por favor, detente en este momento. Ya estoy lo bastante horrorizado," Jasper se quejó. "Sí, tengo curiosidad, pero siempre la he tenido. Jesús, ¿acabo de decir eso en voz alta?" Dijo, cubriéndose los ojos. "Tal vez todavía estoy ebrio también."

"Estamos en Mardi Gras, Bella. Muéstraselas a Jasper. Tal vez te de algunos collares," Rose dijo con una risita. "Muéstraselas."

"Oh, Dios," Alice gimió riéndose, cayendo sobre mis piernas. "Eso sería increíble. ¡Hazlo!"

"¡Estaba bromeando!" Rosalie se rio y empujó su cabeza. "En su mayoría. Mira, tengo que ayudar a mi hermano de vez en cuando. Ha querido ver tus tetas desde el instituto. En serio, creo que estarías tachando algo de la lista de Jasper."

"¡No es cierto!" Dijo Jasper, con el rostro casi de color púrpura. "¡Basta!"

"Mentiroso," tres personas dijeron al mismo tiempo. Yo no era una de ellas.

Edward cubrió sus ojos y respiró hondo. "¿Por qué estamos hablando de mi novia mostrándoselas a mi mejor amigo?"

"Porque es gracioso," su tía respondió.

"E increíble," Alice añadió.

Y para mi vergüenza las dos chicas empezaron a corear 'muéstraselas, muéstraselas' una y otra vez. Edward gimió cuando miré a Rose.

"¡Tú no tienes excusa!"

Se encogió de hombros.

Nunca he sido buena con la presión de grupo o controlando mis impulsos.

Tal vez también estaba un poco ebria todavía porque levanté mi camiseta por un buen segundo antes de volverla a bajar. Las dos chicas aplaudieron, Edward se rio a su pesar y levantó una manta para cubrir mi cuerpo, y los ojos de Jasper casi se salieron de sus cuencas.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Emmett demandó cuando volvió del baño. "Ustedes son ruidosos."

"Bella le mostró las tetas a Jasper," Rosalie se rio.

"Maldita sea, siempre me pierdo lo mejor."

"De acuerdo, necesitamos prepararnos," dijo Edward al levantarse cuando su tío se quejó por no ver mi pecho. Le entregó a Alice su media jarra de bloody Marys. "Tenemos que vestirnos, y Bella necesita ponerse un sujetador." Se acercó a Jasper y lo palmeó en el hombro. "Deja de mirar los pechos de mi novia. No puedo mirar las de Alice. Es lo justo."

"¡Puedes mirar las mías si quieres!" Ella se rio. Rosalie rodó los ojos al ponerse de pie, agarrando a Alice por el brazo.

"Creo que a lo que él se refiere es que las tuyas son tan pequeñas que no puede verlas. Ve a tomar una ducha, alcohólica. Ya nos divertimos. Dejemos que se preparen." Entonces agarró a Emmett por el codo. "Tú también."

"Siempre me pierdo toda la diversión," Emmett se quejó al marcharse con su esposa. Jasper todavía estaba parado allí, viéndose perplejo.

"No tenías que hacer eso," finalmente dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Finalmente salí de la cama y me acerqué a él. "Oye, este viaje se trata sobre hacer los sueños realidad. ¿Quién soy yo para negarme?"

Se rio y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo al darme un casi abrazo. "Gracias, cariño."

"Le estás agradeciendo a mi novia por mostrarte sus tetas," Edward bufó juguetonamente. "Algo está mal aquí."

"Fue solo un gesto amistoso. No fue como si las tocara," Jasper hizo un puchero. Me eché a reír, devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Vete antes de que te metas en problemas."

"¿Con quién? ¿Alice o Edward?"

"Ambos," dije con una risita.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Jasper, sentí dos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura. "Nunca, jamás, sé lo que vas a hacer. Eres muy impredecible."

"No estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté, sacando mi labio inferior.

"No," se echó a reír. "No puedo creer que hicieras eso, pero no. No estoy enojado. Con pechos como esos, supongo que deberías compartirlos con el mundo."

Me di vuelta en sus brazos y le di un manotazo en el pecho. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo. "¡Edward!"

"Lo siento," dijo con una risita, apoyando su frente en la mía. "No puedo creer que hicieras eso."

"Yo tampoco lo creo," concordé con un suave suspiro. "No puedo creer muchas de las cosas que hice anoche. Lamento lo de la _stripper_."

"Yo también," sonrió con suficiencia. "Aunque al parecer ustedes tuvieron una agradable conversación."

"La tuvimos," le dije, pasando mis manos por sus brazos. "Me pregunto si hay algo que no recuerde de anoche…"

"¡Oh! Eso me recuerda," dijo, apartándose de mí y yendo por sus _jeans_ que traía puestos el día anterior. Estaban en el suelo, y buscó en sus bolsillos antes de encontrar una simple bolsa de papel. "Creo que los dos necesitamos esto hoy."

Sacó una bolsita púrpura. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Una bolsa grisgrís. Se supone que es para la buena suerte. Sé que estás preocupada por la casa y pensé que un poco de ayuda extra no nos vendría mal," dijo, colocándola en mi palma. "Creo que probablemente la necesitaremos en general para el resto del viaje."

"Bueno, ya no voy a beber así que eso debe ayudarle enormemente a mi suerte," murmuré, haciendo reír bajito a Edward. "Ven, vamos a arreglarnos."

El desfile al que fuimos fue al mediodía y prácticamente fue para niños. Aunque fue muy divertido. Recibí muchos lanzamientos impresionantes, incluyendo un lindo osito de peluche hecho a mano. Almorzamos después de eso en un puesto callejero. Era comida frita, y honestamente, no ayudó a mi estómago en lo más mínimo.

Esperábamos el siguiente desfile cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó. "¿Hola? Sí, soy yo. ¿Oh? Hola, sí, señor."

"¿Con quién está hablando?" Alice preguntó a mi lado. Solo me encogí de hombros.

"¿En serio? ¡_Wow_! ¡De acuerdo! Esas son fantásticas noticias. No, gracias. Bueno, justo ahora estamos fuera de la ciudad, pero podremos ir el viernes por la mañana a firmar los papeles si le parece bien. ¡Genial! Muy bien. Gracias, señor. ¡Gracias!"

Tan pronto como colgó el teléfono, una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "La tenemos."

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, acercándome a él.

"¡La tenemos! ¡Tenemos la casa!" Dijo, agarrando mi cintura y besándome con fuerza. Me tomó todo un minuto asimilar lo que había dicho.

_Conseguimos la casa_. Edward y yo íbamos a vivir juntos en nuestra propia casa. Un casa en la que quizás íbamos a criar a nuestros hijos.

Casi me desmayé. Afortunadamente, los brazos de Edward estaban alrededor de mi cintura y me sujetó mientras sus labios se movían hábilmente contra los míos.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente después de eso. Para cuando volvimos al hotel, cada uno de nosotros tenía una bolsa de basura llena de cosas de los desfiles. No estaba exactamente segura de cómo íbamos a llevar todo a casa, pero supe por la forma en que Alice las portaba, que no iba a renunciar a sus ganancias tan fácilmente.

Así que nos sentamos en el suelo como un montón de niñitos en Halloween, clasificando nuestro botín buscando los mejores. Nos quedamos con todas las tazas y todos los lanzamientos únicos como mi osito de peluche y collares destellantes. Cuando terminamos, teníamos una enorme pila de cosas que íbamos a donar de vuelta a las comparsas antes de irnos de Nueva Orleans.

"¿Qué demonios es un Moon pie?" Edward preguntó, cogiendo un paquete de galleta. Su acento fue totalmente inglés, ni una pizca del sureño con el que normalmente se mezcla. Me eché a reír, tomándolo de su mano.

"Algo que ninguno de nosotros necesita."

"Nada es mejor que una RC cola y un Moon Pie," dijo Emmett con el acento más marcado posible. Jasper se echó a reír, asintiendo.

Alice, después de toda la emoción de clasificar sus premios y todo lo que bebió, estaba dormida en el suelo con su cabeza en el regazo de Jasper. Rosalie también estaba cabeceando apoyada en Emmett.

"Creo que las agotamos," dijo Jasper, pasando su mano por el desordenado cabello de su esposa. "Deberíamos dormir un poco. ¿A qué hora quieren que nos encontremos mañana?"

"Como a las once," dijo Edward. "Todos necesitamos dormir después de ayer y hoy. Mis pies me están matando."

"El zoológico, el ferry, el acuario, almorzar, y luego paseamos por el barrio en busca de pralinés **(1)**."

"Jasper, eres un hombre salvaje, mi amigo," le dije en broma.

"Lo sé," dijo en broma. "Buenas noches a todos."

"Qué día," dijo mi novio cuando estábamos solos. Me levantó del suelo y me llevó a la cama. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Exhausta."

"¿Pero feliz?" Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, tocando mi mejilla.

"Mucho," le dije, inclinándome hacia su palma. Coloqué mis dos manos en la suya y la presioné contra mi rostro. "Dime en qué estás pensando."

"Estoy pensando en, primero… que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener tan buena vida. Tengo una excelente mujer y amigos divertidos. Tengo una buena familia. Todo en mi vida empieza a tomar forma."

"¿Y segundo?"

"Que necesito unas aspirinas y un baño en la tina. Me duele todo el cuerpo," se rio entre dientes. "¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"Suena bien para mí," le dije, quitándome los zapatos y mis calcetines. Edward me ayudó a quitarme el resto de la ropa antes de llenar la tina en el baño. Me senté entre sus piernas mientras tomábamos turnos lavándonos el uno al otro.

Fue el final perfecto para un día lleno de actividad.

"Madre de Dios," Alice entrecerró los ojos en el sol el día siguiente. Su resaca finalmente la alcanzó. Y como si le hubiese acumulado el dolor, ella realmente estaba sufriendo mientras caminábamos por el zoológico. "¿Deben dejar tan brillante aquí afuera?"

"Al menos no está caliente también," Rosalie le dijo. "Lousiana en marzo es casi la perfección si no está lloviendo."

El zoológico estaba bien, no era tan grande como el de Londres pero aún tenía animales muy bonitos. Sabía que había sufrido un poco después de Katrina. Me sentí terrible por los animales que se quedaron en el huracán. Afortunadamente, si recuerdo bien lo que escuché en las noticias, no perdieron mucho, si es que alguno.

Tuve que admitirlo, me gustó mucho más el viaje en ferry. Fue en un antiguo barco a vapor con rueda de paletas llamado el Natchez. Estaba en cubierta con los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor, viendo el río Mississippi.

"Es sorprendente como aguas lodosas pueden ser hermosas," dije casi melancólica.

"Eso creo también," dijo de acuerdo, besando ligeramente mi cuello. "Nueva Orleans es uno de esos lugares en los que no me importaría quedarme un tiempo. Hay mucho qué ver y un par de días casi no es suficiente.

"Tendremos que volver en vacaciones."

"Me parece bien," sonrió contra mi piel. Me giré en su abrazo y envolví su cuello con mis brazos. Comenzamos a besarnos, bloqueando al mundo entero.

Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente habría notado el gigantesco superpetrolero que se acercaba a un lado del bote. Aunque sin duda captó mi atención cuando hizo sonar su bocina. Chillé, casi muriendo del susto. Edward se echó a reír, frotando delicadamente mi espalda.

"_Wow_, esas cosas son enormes," comenté una vez recuperé el control. En ese momento pude ver el adolescente mirándome en sus ojos, pensando en lo genial que sería 'jugar' con una de esas cosas.

Y la imagen de un niño pequeño de cabello rojizo con ojos castaños apareció en mi mente. Fue casi impactante lo clara que era la visión de nuestra descendencia. Con pecas, posiblemente gafas, cabello alborotado como el de su padre y los ojos castaños enmarcados por gruesas pestañas como los de su madre. Alto y sonriendo con un pequeño espacio entre sus dientes como yo lo tuve. Tal vez tendrá frenos igual que yo cuando era un adolescente.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Edward me preguntó bajito al oído. Me sonrojé, sacudiendo mi cabeza bajando la vista con timidez. Sabía que iba a presionarme por más información, pero el bote atracó, y se nos unió el resto de la banda desde el interior del barco. Rosalie y Alice habían decidido utilizar su tiempo para una siesta, y los hombres decidieron que querían una cerveza.

Ahora, el zoológico estuvo decente, pero el acuario fue asombroso. Lo recorrimos por aproximadamente una hora antes de ir a almorzar en el área de restaurantes. Decidimos de nuestras opciones que queríamos Burger King. Edward y yo pedimos una ensalada cada uno y compartimos una doble _whopper_. Y después de eso, comimos algo de helado.

¿Quién le diría que no a un Haagen Daz?

Después de eso, decidimos pasar por algunas otras exhibiciones. Me encantaron las dos nutrias gigantes y probablemente podría haberlas visto todo el día. A Edward le gustaron los tiburones, así como a Alice.

A Rosalie le gustó la tienda de regalos. Hasta ahora en el viaje, había comprado seis diferentes pequeños regalos para Bridget de seis diferentes lugares. Además, tenía todos los collares con los que podría querer jugar.

Esa niñita iba a estar muy mimada cuando su mamá llegara a casa. Aunque, si sabía algo de la familia de Esme que la estaba cuidado… bueno, ya la estaban mimando.

Una vez que terminamos con los peces, decidimos caminar por el barrio. Estaba mucho más tranquilo que el día anterior en Mardi Gras, algo de lo que estaba agradecida.

Unos treinta minutos después de iniciar nuestra caminata nos topamos con algo que hizo que incluso la resacosa de Alice se alegrara de nuevo. La galería de arte del Perro Azul. Chilló con fuerza, un sonido estridente y extremadamente entusiasmado, y tomó a Jasper de la mano al arrastrarlo al interior.

Tenía que admitirlo, me gustaron las pinturas. Eran brillantes y hermosas, y había algo en los perros que parecía estar en todas sus pinturas.

No estuvimos allí ni cinco minutos antes que Alice dijera, "Me gustaría comprar esta."

Señaló una con el perro ligeramente a un lado sentado en un remolino de rosas. Por supuesto, la pintura se llamaba 'Pink Floyd'. Era muy Alice.

Lo que significaba que no tenía que mirar el precio. Estaba segura que era exorbitante.

Se necesitó mucho menos dinero para hacer feliz a Jasper. Bueno, tal vez fue así. Compró medio kilo de pralinés en cada una de las tiendas que los preparaban. Y también eran de diferentes tipos. De frutos secos diferentes. Algunos eran de chocolate. Dijo que quería 'analizarlos' para poder descifrar qué ruta quería tomar. Y que los quería para inspiración.

Yo solo estaba feliz con las muestras gratis que la mayoría de ellas nos dieron.

Después de eso, volvimos al hotel a dejar nuestras compras. Enviarían la pintura a Dallas, de modo que Alice no tuvo que preocuparse por cargarla por todos lados. Todos nos refrescamos antes de salir a cenar.

Decidí ponerme el único vestido que traje conmigo y un par de bailarinas. Fuimos a un hermoso restaurante 'Creole Italian' llamado Bacco. Fue increíblemente romántico, y no me habría molestado estar allí a solas con Edward.

Quizás cuando volviéramos de vacaciones.

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando salimos, todos los fiesteros saliendo una vez más. Ninguno de nosotros deseaba realmente lidiar de nuevo con los 'más jóvenes'.

"Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Vamos al casino," Edward sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa casi malvada. No podía imaginar qué tenía planeado.

El casino al que fuimos, Harrah's, era mucho más grande que a los que fuimos en Shreveport. De hecho, era algo alucinante. Mi novio tomó mi mano y me llevó directamente a las mesas de blackjack.

"No creo que esto sea una buena idea," me quejé cuando me senté junto a él. Sonrió con suficiencia al mismo tiempo que sacaba un billete de cien dólares de su billetera. Era una mesa de cinco dólares, y dividió las fichas entre nosotros. "Edward…"

"¡Vamos! Juega conmigo, cariño," dijo tranquilamente.

Algo en sus palabras hizo que un cosquilleo se disparara por mi espalda. "Bien. Me disculpo si pierdo todo tu dinero."

La primera mano recibí un quince y Edward un blackjack. La siguiente vez recibí un catorce y Edward… otro blackjack. Cada vez, yo perdí, y él salía ganando.

"Tienes mala suerte," se rio entre dientes cuando el crupier me quitó mis veintidós y le deslizó a Edward sus ganancias. Comenzó con un once y los duplicó. Consiguió un veinte y ganó. "Pero, creo que me traes buena suerte."

Después de perder la quinta mano consecutivamente, le deslicé el resto de mis fichas a Edward y me levanté de mi silla para que alguien más pudiera jugar. "Entonces, ¿por qué no solo me quedo aquí parada y soy tu amuleto de la buena suerte?"

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras colocaba diez dólares. Mientras repartían sus cartas, me incliné y besé suavemente su mejilla.

Fue otro blackjack. ¿Quién tenía ese tipo de suerte?

"Mm, sí. Creo que te quedarás justo aquí," dijo, apretando mi cintura al acercarme a su lado, "por el resto de la noche."

Como si hubiera otro lugar en el que prefiriera estar.

Se marchó de esa mesa de blackjack con quinientos dólares más que con los que vino.

* * *

**(1) El praliné es una pasta utilizada en repostería y compuesta tradicionalmente de una mezcla de almendra o avellana confitada en azúcar caramelizado. Se utiliza la misma cantidad de almendras que de azúcar.**

* * *

_**¡Tienen la casa! Lo que significa que empezarán su vida juntos. Aunque prácticamente ya estaban viviendo juntos, pero ahora será algo más formal :) *suspiros* ¿Y no les parece que Bella piensa cada vez más en los hijos que tendría con Edward? Se me hace que estos dos no tardarán mucho antes de que Bella quede embarazada. ¿Ustedes qué creen? En fin, el viaje a Nueva Orleans terminó, ahora viene la boda y la parte de ellos comenzando su vida juntos. Ya veremos cómo les irá con eso ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que sus reviews es lo único que mantiene con vida al fandom, lo que anima a las autoras y traductoras a seguir aquí. Es una muestra de agradecimiento de su parte que significa mucho para nosotros. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Kabum, NaNYs SANZ, Brenda Cullenn, aliceforever85, injoa, Esal, Aislinn Massi, kaja0507, YessyVL13, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, terewee, bealnum, keyra100, PRISOL, bbluelilas, JANETH A SANDOVAL, Rosii, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, jupy, Flor Santana, AnnieOR, Lady Grigori, Vrigny, BereB, JadeHSos, Adriu, Liz Vidal, Bells Lopez, Valevalverde57, Marie Sellory, Lizdayanna, Pameva, ariyasy, piligm, miop, Bertlin, lagie, rjnavajas, Manligrez, Mafer, paupau1, tulgarita, patymdn, Lectora de Fics, Pam Malfoy Black, EriCastelo, viridianaconticruz, Say's, Tata XOXO, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Kriss21, cavendano13, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	39. El día de los inocentes

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**El día de los inocentes**

El resto del corto viaje terminó con muy poca fanfarria. Comimos buñuelos y bebimos café mientras caminábamos a lo largo del gigantesco río Mississippi. Nos divertimos. Nos reímos. Tomamos aspirina como si fueran dulces.

Llegó el jueves, y tomamos el corto vuelo a casa. A pesar de estar cansado, Edward estaba demasiado entusiasmado para dormir. A las ocho de la mañana fuimos a firmar todo el papeleo de la casa. Estaba muy emocionado. Luego trabajó el resto de la noche y vino a casa simplemente para desplomarse. Se quedó dormido en el sofá, y no tuve el corazón para despertarlo. Solo lo cubrí con una manta.

Durante el siguiente par de semanas, Edward y Emmett mudaron todas las cosas de mi novio a mi casa, pero la mayoría a un lugar de almacenaje no muy lejos de nuestro nuevo hogar. Decidimos que reservaríamos la compra de cosas nuevas, o incluso pensar en buscarlas, hasta después de mudarnos. No tenía idea de cómo íbamos a organizar las cosas, sus muebles y los míos. No estaba precisamente segura de cómo uniríamos nuestras vidas. Había estado sola por tanto tiempo en mi pequeño departamento que simplemente no estaba… segura. No sé de qué otra forma describirlo.

Sentía una tensión creciendo en mi vientre, un nerviosismo que no podía identificar. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien. La vida había sido maravillosa. Era como si tuviera la sensación que había llegado a mi límite. Que tal vez el universo me había dado muchísimo, que quizás era demasiado y vendría a quitármelo todo.

Esperaba que sucediera algo malo, solo no estaba segura de qué. O qué lo desencadenaría.

Edward solo me dijo que estaba nerviosa por la boda. Trató de tranquilizarme al decirme que estar frente a esa gente no sería tan horrible. Me aseguró que era una mujer completamente diferente de la que era el año anterior, fuerte y hermosa.

Permití que me distrajera con sus reconfortantes manos, pero sabía que no era eso. O quizás lo era. Que me jodan si lo sabía.

Fue una de las pocas veces que deseé haber estado en terapia. Quizás pude haberlo hablado y descifrado entonces.

Mi suerte no era tan buena. Toda mi vida lo había probado la mayor parte del tiempo. Y en ese momento sentí que como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño. Y sentí como si estuviera esperando despertar, y era casi doloroso.

Estaba pensando precisamente en eso cuando el estilista estaba trabajando en mí la mañana del primero de abril. Alice estaba recibiendo una manicura y pedicura mientras me arreglaban el cabello y me maquillaban. Luego cambiaríamos de lugar. Solo mantuve mis ojos cerrados y me moví de la forma en que la chica bajita con el rímel en la mano me dijo que hiciera.

"Deja de fruncir el ceño. Esta es una boda. Sé feliz," dijo con un bufido. "Al menos sonríe para que pueda aplicar bien el bronceador."

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" Preguntó Alice. Había estado inusualmente callada toda la mañana, pero creo que en ella eran solo los nervios también. Para ella, era como si se casara por primera vez. Como si esta fuera su verdadera boda.

"Estoy nerviosa," mentí, un poco. Estaba nerviosa sobre tropezarme y golpearme la cara, pero eso no era lo que me estaba haciendo fruncir el ceño.

"No lo estés," suspiró. "Déjamelo a mí. Tengo eso cubierto. Trata de estar segura de ti misma por un rato. Una de nosotros tiene que estarlo."

"Eres la persona más segura de sí misma que conozco," dije con un resoplido. "Si no lo eres en este momento, estamos condenados."

"Cielos, gracias por la motivación. Necesito algo de beber." Le di una mirada severa. Me hizo prometerle que no le permitiría ponerse ebria hasta la recepción. "¡Solo una!"

"También quiero una."

Agitó su mano, diciendo que me escuchó antes de que saliera al pasillo. No sé a quién engatusó en el pasillo, pero regresó poco después con dos copas. "Aquí tienes, princesa."

Me lo tomé de un solo trago. "Gracias," dije débilmente al cambiar de posición con ella. Era su turno para el maquillaje. "Así que, ¿cuántas personas van a venir, de todos modos?" ¨

"Trecientos confirmaron su asistencia. No conozco a la mitad de ellos. Mi mamá y mi papá invitaron a todos los que conocen. También los padres de Jasper. Odio decir esto, y sé que será la primera vez, pero creo que esto se salió de control."

"¿Tú crees?" Dije con un resoplido. "No hay duda de ello."

"Creo que es el castigo de mi madre por escaparnos a Las Vegas la primera vez," dijo con un suspiro.

"Probablemente," concordé. "Mi madre no tendrá nada que ver con mi boda. Solo se presentará."

"Tienen una hora," escuché que Rose gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Estaba ocupada preparando a la niña de las flores, Bridge, y a la portadora de los anillos, Tanya, en otra habitación. "Los chicos acaban de llegar, y van a socializar con los invitados."

"Gracias," Alice gritó antes de suspirar. "Casi es la hora del _show_."

Caminé por el pasillo sosteniendo un ramo de lirios blancos que Alice había elegido para mí. Eran sencillos y hermosos, como lo era mi vestido púrpura con el tono de las joyas. Bridget ya había corrido por la alfombra roja, arrojando pétalos de diferentes colores por todas partes. Tanya le había seguido, sosteniendo una almohadilla con los anillos. Estaba parada a un lado donde estarían las chicas, esperando a que las necesitaran.

Jasper se veía como si fuera a vomitar.

Edward parecía estar a punto de reventar de alegría. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me vio, y se enderezó un poco más. Cuando llegué al lugar en el que me quedaría, articuló las palabras, _'te amo'_ por sobre la cabeza de su mejor amigo. Solo le sonreí en respuesta, asintiendo una vez para mostrarle que sentía lo mismo.

No sabía exactamente cómo Alice se movía en su enorme vestido. Había una larga cola arrastrando por detrás, el vestido crujiendo ruidosamente con cada paso. No era mi estilo, pero era totalmente Alice.

Nunca había visto tanta gente en un solo lugar al mismo tiempo. Sentí que el calor fluyó a mi rostro y bajó por mi cuello al mismo tiempo que me mecía un poco. Tanya estaba justo detrás de mí, empujándome de vuelta a mi lugar.

"Alice te matará si vomitas en este momento," me dijo con una risita al oído.

"No la culparía," le susurré en respuesta. "Puedo ver por qué se escapó a Las Vegas la primera vez."

"Quiero una boda enorme. Más grande que esta," me respondió a medida que Alice se acercaba.

"Espero que no te importe si me siento en las bancas entonces," le dije con un guiño.

Escuché que Edward se aclaró la garganta y lo miré. Articuló las palabras _'¿Estás bien?'_. Sonreí y le asentí, abanicándome el rostro para mostrarle que solo tenía calor.

Finalmente, Alice alcanzó a su ahora sonriente esposo y tomó su mano. Todo se movió mucho más rápido después de eso.

Después de la ceremonia, nos tomamos fotos mientras todos los demás se dirigían al salón de recepción. Tomamos un millón de diferentes poses, tratando de conseguir las tomas correctas. Parecía que nunca terminaría.

Edward estaba detrás de mí, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, mientras posábamos para la foto de la dama de honor y el padrino.

"Te ves muy hermosa," me susurró cariñosamente al oído. Me volví un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, el flash de la cámara se accionó en ese momento. Me dio una tierna sonrisa, y decidí que al diablo con la cámara. Me acerqué y lo besé con firmeza.

Creo que el flash de la cámara destelló una docena más de veces durante el beso. No podía haberme importado menos.

Viajamos a la recepción en una limusina. Se celebraba en un enorme hotel, y Alice había conseguido una habitación por la noche para ella y Jasper, y una para Edward y para mí. Era bueno no tener que preocuparme por la cantidad de champán que consumiera.

Edward y yo entramos primero al salón, el DJ anunciando nuestros nombres como el padrino y la dama de honor antes de anunciar a la novia y al novio. Todos aplaudieron, el sonido haciendo eco por todo el salón.

Fue una locura.

Comimos, y Edward y yo hicimos cada uno un brindis para honrar a nuestros amigos antes de partir el pastel. Alice le dio una mordida y luego Jasper lo comió delicadamente de sus dedos. Se veían el uno al otro con mucho amor y afecto. Fue muy hermoso.

Y luego comenzó el baile. Edward y yo salimos a la pista, al igual que lo hizo la pareja feliz, para iniciar el primer baile.

"No puedo esperar a que hagamos esto," me susurró al oído, y pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi mejilla. "Tú en un vestido blanco. Yo sonriéndote como un tonto, como Jasper en este momento. Aunque, supongo que esa es mi expresión normal cuando estoy contigo."

"Edward," di un suave suspiro, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Qué te está molestando, mi amor?" Preguntó gentilmente. Solo me encogí de hombros, incapaz de decir qué era.

El DJ invitó al resto de la gente a acompañarnos cuando empezó una nueva canción. Me aferré a Edward con más fuerza, mi lugar seguro. Sabía que si seguía aferrándome a él, el mal presentimiento eventualmente desaparecería.

Pero de pronto escuché una voz en mi oído. "Oye, ¿puedo interrumpir?"

La voz fue tan familiar que mi cabeza se dio la vuelta de golpe, casi golpeando mi frente con la de Jacob. Estaba agachado, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"H-o-o-ola…" Tartamudeé.

"¿Cómo estás, Bells?" Preguntó. Edward se quedó allí, solo frunciendo el ceño y viéndose demasiado confundido para su propio bien.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunté en vez de responder.

"Mi esposa trabaja con la madre de la novia. Lo siento, estoy siendo descortés. Soy Jacob Black," dijo, tendiéndole su mano a Edward. "Tú eres el padrino, ¿cierto?"

"Sí," dijo Edward con un tono malhumorado que nunca había escuchado antes. No estaba muy segura, pero creo que estaba celoso. Debía saber que no tenía razón para estarlo. Me miró, con una expresión inquisitiva en su rostro.

"Edward, por qué nos vas con Jasper para ver cuándo es que necesitamos hacer eso con el liguero y las flores."

"Está bien," dijo despacio. Le dio otra breve mirada a Jake antes de alejarse entre la gente.

Jake me tomó en sus enormes brazos, y despacio empezamos a balancearnos al ritmo de la música. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, Bells. Te ves sorprendente."

"Gracias. He perdido algo de peso." Me encogí de hombros. "Así que, ¿dónde está la señora Black?" Pregunté con una ceja alzada.

"Está en nuestra mesa. Quería darnos algo de tiempo para hablar antes de acercarse." Se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "¿Sabes? Te echo de menos."

"Sí, de acuerdo," dije con un resoplido, rodando los ojos.

"Dios, siempre fuiste muy autocrítica. Es verdad. Fuiste mi mejor amiga por mucho tiempo. Es extraño ya no tenerte en mi vida," dijo Jacob con un suave suspiro. "Para que sepas, solo porque lo nuestro no funcionó, no significa que no podamos ser amigos."

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón," de nuevo me encogí de hombros. Me sentía muy incómoda, no sabía qué más hacer.

"Así que, ¿quién es el señor amistoso?" Jake preguntó, cambiando el tema. "¿Un amigo tuyo?"

"Mi novio."

"Eso explica por qué me odia," se rio entre dientes.

"No te odia," le dije rápidamente. "No sé qué fue eso. Nunca antes lo he visto actuar de esa forma."

"Probablemente le preocupa que haya venido aquí porque me di cuenta de lo que me estoy perdiendo y que voy a tratar de robarte—"

"Jake—" Lo interrumpí, pero sacudió su cabeza.

"Bueno, tiene razón en eso. Me he dado cuenta que te echo de menos. Quién eras _tú_ cuando éramos niños, si eso tiene sentido. Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, si estás dispuesta. Me refiero a que, puedo entender si no te sientes cómoda con eso. Pero espero que no haya hecho nada cuando rompimos para hacer que me odies…"

"Jake, no lo hiciste. Honestamente, muchos chicos podrían seguir tu ejemplo. No tienes idea de cuánto te respeto por ser honesto conmigo," dije, alejándome de él para poder mirar sus enormes ojos castaños. "Creo que nunca te lo agradecí."

"No escucho eso a menudo," se rio entre dientes. "Toma," dijo, sacando una tarjeta de su cartera. "Ese es mi correo y mi teléfono. Me encantaría saber qué ocurre contigo en estos días. Ness y yo vendremos a despedirnos antes de irnos." Jacob se acercó y dejó un beso en mi mejilla. "Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Bells. Y también verte tan hermosa. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si eras tú o no."

"¿He cambiado tanto?" Le pregunté sorprendida, y mis mejillas se colorearon.

"Bueno, solo digamos que Edward es un hombre con suerte y dejémoslo así."

Me sonrojé de un color más intenso, sonriendo hacia el suelo. "Gracias."

"Bueno, será mejor que vaya por otro pedazo de pastel de chocolate antes de que se acabe. Ness tiene seis meses de embarazo, y no se cansa del chocolate. No quiero que esto se ponga feo si no le llevo otro pedazo," su risa fue cálida antes de llevar mi mano a su boca para un beso. "En serio, llámame. Podemos reunirnos y hablar."

"De acuerdo," hablé bajito. Estoy segura que no me escuchó ya que se marchaba para volver con su esposa.

Bueno, no estaba segura qué pensar de todo eso.

El lugar estaba ruidoso, lleno de mucha actividad, lo que no ayudó para el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba. Miré hacia la multitud para ver si podía ver a Edward, pero o yo era demasiado baja o él simplemente no estaba en el lugar. Decidí que si no podía estar en sus brazos, usaría el tiempo para encontrar un lugar tranquilo para ordenar mis pensamientos.

Fui con Alice. "Oye, ¿cuándo vamos a terminar aquí?"

Agarró el brazo de su esposo, mirado su reloj. Él apenas si se dio cuenta ya que hablaba con una pareja mayor. "No hasta dentro de una otra hora. ¿Por qué?"

"Voy a subir a mi habitación y refrescarme."

"¿Tienes la tarjeta llave?" Preguntó. La saqué de su escondite en mi sujetador. Ella solo sonrió con suficiencia. "De acuerdo, no llegues tarde. Te necesito."

"Estaré aquí." Le aseguré. "Solo tardaré unos minutos."

La habitación estaba en el décimo piso, que era casi en la cima. Era una de las _suites_ más lindas, aunque no la más linda. Sabía que Alice tenía esa. Fue bastante fácil de encontrar, ya que solo había cuatro habitaciones en el piso. La nuestra estaba en la esquina este.

Entré fácilmente, utilizando mi llave para abrir la puerta. La deslicé en la ranura, y la luz destello de color verde al primer intento. Empujé la puerta para entrar, esperando estar sola.

No lo estaba.

Edward estaba acostado en la cama con sus manos sobre su rostro.

"Oye," dije sorprendida, y preocupada al instante. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," dijo bruscamente, sentándose con un bufido. Pasó la mano bruscamente por su cabello, parpadeando despacio para hacer que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba?"

"Necesitaba algo de aire. Ese lugar estaba demasiado atestado."

"Dímelo a mí," murmuró.

"Edward, ¿qué pasa?" Insistí, acercándome a él. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, él se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, casi fuera de la vista desde donde estábamos. Todavía cegaba por su brillo, aunque había una nube oscura en el horizonte. Una vez más anunciando lluvia. Aunque eso no me sorprendía. Solo esperaba que ningún clima horrible resultara de ello. Era, después de todo, temporada de tornados. Era lo último que todos necesitábamos.

"Nada," dijo en seguida.

"Me estás mintiendo."

Levantó su barbilla, sus labios en una fina línea. "No, no es así."

"¿Esto es por Jake? No sabía que iba a estar aquí. Él tampoco lo sabía."

"No tenías que bailar con él," dijo Edward bajito. Me tomó un momento comprender lo que dijo tan bajito.

"Fue un buen amigo mío por mucho tiempo. Solo hablamos," le dije con un suspiro al sentarme en la cama. "Preferiría bailar contigo."

"Mm," fue cómo respondió.

"Su esposa estaba allí," agregué. "Está embarazada de su segundo hijo. Quería que pasáramos a saludarlos antes que terminara la velada. Quería que volviéramos a ser amigos."

"¿Qué respondiste a eso?" Preguntó hacia la ventana.

"No estoy segura que realmente hubiera dicho algo," le dije sinceramente. "Me dio su tarjeta y me dijo que lo llamara para que pudiéramos reunirnos. En realidad, no acepté o lo dije que no."

"¿Vas a hacerlo?"

"Solo si tú estás todo el tiempo a mi lado."

"Confío en ti, Bella," dijo con un suspiro.

"Lo sé," dije al ponerme de pie. "Entonces, ¿esto no es sobre Jacob? ¿Qué te está molestando?"

"No estoy seguro," dijo con tono bajo al mismo tiempo que pegaba su frente al vidrio. "Has estado muy…. ansiosa, últimamente. Me he estado preguntando si has cambiado de opinión."

"¿Cambiado mi opinión sobre qué?"

"Todo."

"Edward," suspiré. "Solo estoy nerviosa, es todo. No he cambiado de opinión sobre nada."

"¿De qué estás nerviosa?" Preguntó cuando finalmente se volvió para mirarme.

"De muchas cosas. Si va a funcionar. Cómo va a ser la vida ahora que vivimos juntos. Si podemos soportar la presión por todo."

"Pero, ¿no me amas?" Preguntó como si lo resolviera todo. Edward se veía tan joven en ese momento, más joven de lo que lo había visto antes. Sus ojos estaban enormes y verdes, suplicándome que dijera que amor era todo lo que necesitábamos, como en la canción de los Beatles o algo así.

"¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?" Pregunté dolida. "Por supuesto que sí. Pero el amor no tiene nada que ver con esto. Solo una vez hemos estado juntos una semana completa. Y eso fue fuera de la ciudad. Se requiere tiempo acostumbrarse a los hábitos de otra persona. ¿Y si no podemos hacerlo?"

"Antes de ayer, prácticamente vivía contigo de todos modos," Edward dijo con un suspiro.

"Pero no cuando yo estaba trabajando. O cuando tú estabas practicando. Necesitaremos tiempo para adaptarnos. Sé que todo eso de la casa te parece muy romántico, pero va a ser mucho trabajo."

Bufó, cruzando los brazos al volver a mirar por la ventana. "Actúas como si fuera a ser doloroso."

"Por favor, no seas así," le dije bajito. "No es nada contra ti. Es más contra mí, en realidad. Me preocupa que soy demasiado mayor y apegada a mis costumbres."

"Bella, ¿por qué no hemos hablando más sobre matrimonio?" Soltó. No me miraba cuando lo hizo.

"Lo hemos hecho."

"No mucho."

¿Cómo se supone que le respondiera? Lo habíamos hablado. Aunque no a gran escala. No había un anillo de compromiso en mi dedo, y estaba agradecida de eso por ahora. Todavía estaba trabajando con algunas cosas. Todavía estaba trabajando en mí. Casi estaba allí. Casi, pero no aún.

"Edward, ambos sabremos cuando estemos listos para eso. Sé que tú lo estás. Y por más preocupada que esté sobre la casa, es un paso hacia la dirección correcta. Solo dame un poco más de tiempo para acostumbrarme a eso, acostumbrarme a vivir contigo. Y entonces lo hablaremos," le pedí, tocando sus hombros al caminar detrás de él. "Solo dame un poco de tiempo."

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Preguntó bajito.

"Sí," le dije sinceramente. "Pero no estoy lista para estar comprometida."

"¿Cuál es la diferencia si ya lo sabes?"

"La diferencia soy yo," traté de explicar, pero estaba segura que lo estaba haciendo horrible. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y comencé a hablar contra su cuello. "Edward, ni siquiera hemos estado juntos un año completo. Ten paciencia."

"No quiero tenerla. Te quiero a ti."

"Me tienes," le dije.

"Todo de ti."

"Me tienes," le dije otra vez. "Lo prometo. Vamos a establecernos en la casa antes de empezar a hablar sobre matrimonio, ¿por favor? Sé que será difícil para ti, pero quiero que todo esté en su lugar antes que volvamos a ser lanzados hacia la locura. Ha sido un año frenético para mí. Necesito que las cosas se calmen por un tiempo. Solo estoy pidiendo un poco de tiempo."

Esto era lo que esperaba que pasara. Y tan pronto como las palabras cayeron de mis labios, me sentí un poco mejor. Sabía que Edward se acercaba poco a poco a proponerme matrimonio, y yo no estaba lista. Temía pedir más tiempo, pero tan pronto como lo hice, me sentí mejor.

"¿Tiempo?" Preguntó al girarse lentamente en mis brazos, rodeando mi cintura lentamente. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"No más de tres meses, lo prometo. Solo quiero asegurarme que todo esté desempacado y en su lugar." Mordí mi labio inferior al mirar en sus turbulentos y oscuros ojos verdes. "¿Por favor?"

"Tan pronto como la última caja esté desempacada, vamos a hablar sobre ello." Me sonrió con suficiencia. "Quiero decir, realmente hablar sobre ello."

"Sí, señor," sonreí. "Permaneceremos despiertos toda la noche y hablaremos de ello si quieres. Incluso prepararé panqueques por la mañana."

Gimió, "Yo prepararé los panqueques. Quiero sobrevivir."

Jadeé, y se rio entre dientes antes de atraerme para un beso lento y apasionado. Sus dedos rodearon delicadamente la parte de atrás de mi cuello, acercándome aún más a él.

Tan pronto como su lengua se deslizó por entre sus labios para buscar la mía, su móvil empezó a sonar. Supo automáticamente quién era. Alice.

"¿Sí?" Respondió. Rodó los ojos. "Sí, me doy cuenta de eso. No, ella está conmigo. Deja de ponerte como loca. Todavía tenemos veinte minutos. _Ugh_, bien, mujer. Bajaremos en un minuto. Dios, sí. Estamos decentes. De acuerdo. Bien. ¡ADIÓS ALICE!" Prácticamente le gritó al teléfono al mismo tiempo que lo cerraba.

"¿Nos llaman?" Supuse con una ceja levantada.

"Su real dolor en el trasero nos llama. Al parecer, es hora de arrojar las flores y el liguero."

"Terminemos de una vez con eso, luego volvamos aquí," sugerí. Edward me dio una sonrisa pícara.

"Suena bien para mí."

No atrapé el ramo. Como si pudiera atrapar algo, era demasiado torpe. En vez de eso, del enorme grupo de mujeres que intentó agarrarlo, Tanya lo atrapo con un grito triunfante. Dio de saltitos, con un chillido de alegría adolescente.

Edward atrapó fácilmente el liguero con una mano. Aunque no estoy realmente segura que cualquiera de los otros chicos solteros, de verdad lo intentaran.

El fotógrafo les tomó juntos una foto, una seria que fue muy dulce y una tonta donde Edward pretendía besarla. Tanya parecía asqueada, sus ojos amplios y un lado de su boca estaba enroscada hacia arriba con fingido desagrado.

Quería una copia de las dos fotos para la casa, junto con las de Edward y yo.

Cuando terminaron con las fotos, Edward le dio el liguero a Bridget. Luego ella se la puso de inmediato en la cabeza y empezó a correr por todos lados pretendiendo ser una india.

Fue muy lindo.

Le dije a Jacob adiós desde lejos cuando lo vi irse con su esposa. No estaba precisamente lista para hablar con él otra vez, y no estaba segura si alguna vez lo estaría.

Otra cosa en la que esperaría a que todo se calmara, por decirlo así.

Después que la novia y el novio se fueran a su habitación en medio de la tormenta de burbujas, también lo hicimos Edward y yo. Me sentí mucho más ligera que al principio del día, con mi mano en la suya.

Sabía que todo lo que necesitaba era estar cerca de él. Si podía tener eso, podía manejar lo que sea que la vida me lanzara.

* * *

_**Bueno, tuvimos un poco de drama pero pasó pronto. Y en realidad, no fue tanto la presencia de Jacob lo que molestó a Edward, sino al parecer el nerviosismo de Bella al ver que Edward se acercaba cada vez más a pedirle matrimonio. Después de todo resultó ser como su papá y su tío jejeje. Pero tal parece que llegaron a una solución que es lo mejor para los dos, le da oportunidad a Bella para hacerse a la idea y a Edward la perspectiva de un matrimonio en un futuro cercano. ¿Y qué les pareció ese encuentro con Jacob? Es cierto que hizo bien en decirle a Bella que quería a alguien más, ¿pero será justo que espere que aún quiera ser su amiga? ¿Ustedes lo harían? En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Y recuerden, de ustedes depende que tengamos los capítulos más pronto. No les cuesta nada demostrar su agradecimiento con un review, solo unos minutos y su deseo de hacerlo. Ese es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo para su diversión ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes hayan dejado su review en el capítulo anterior: LoreVab, Andrea Ojeda, somas, Sully YM, Brenda Cullenn, Jade HSos, freedom2604, JessMel, Esal, Rosii, Tecupi, Aislinn Massi, JANETH A SANDOVAL, glow0718, saraipineda44, paupau1, Vrigny, YessyVL13, Ilucena928, Say's, BereB, Pameva, Lectora de Fics, PRISOL, Valevalverde57, Yoliki, Marie Sellory, miop, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Adriu, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Liz Vidal, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, AnnieOR, EriCastelo, Bertlin, Lizdayanna, aliceforever85, tulgarita, injoa, lagie, jupy, Kabum, cavendano13, bbluelilas, Manligrez, A, rjnavajas, Gabriela Cullen, Flor Santana, Mafer, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, **_


	40. Un viaje a la playa

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Un viaje a la playa**

Tal y como el agente de bienes raíces había dicho, desocuparon la casa el primero de mayo. Nos tomó casi todo el mes de mayo solo mudar poco a poco nuestras cosas a la casa. Mudarlas, no desempacarlas.

Nos llevó mucho tiempo porque tanto Edward como yo estábamos trabajando mucho. Mayo y junio eran algunos de sus meses más ocupados por las bodas. Al parecer, todos querían casarse para entonces, y todos querían que Edward tocara en su boda. Estaba trabajando seis días a la semana, y podías darte cuenta que lo estaba agotando. Yo, por otro lado, estaba poniéndome al día con el tiempo que había perdido mientras nos instalábamos. Estaba tratando de acomodar las cosas hasta donde pudiera. Esperaba poder lograrlo por ambos.

Era el primero de junio cuando mudamos la última caja, y recorrí mi viejo departamento para asegurarme que no había olvidado nada. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos mientras estábamos en la sala vacía, dándome un momento para procesarlo todo.

"_Wow_," dije bajito.

"Tenemos muchos buenos recuerdos aquí," me dijo en voz baja, apretando mi cintura. "Sobre todo del último mes o algo así," susurró contra mi piel cuando se agachó para besar mi cuello.

Sin embargo, tenía razón. El último mes que vivimos juntos había sido genial. Aunque me preocupaba que quizás era un periodo como el de la luna de miel, era difícil no perderse en todas las pequeñas cosas maravillosas. Como quedarme dormida y despertar en los brazos de Edward todos los días.

Despertar para recibir una sonrisa y un beso. Eso, era increíble.

Y cada mañana preparábamos juntos el desayuno y comíamos en mi pequeña mesa antes de partir para nuestro día. Me preocupaba que la cercanía pudiera dañar algo. Que nos cansaríamos del otro, pero todavía no había pasado.

Lo único por lo que, remotamente, nos habíamos peleado, fue por reorganizar lo del dinero. Ya que la casa salió mucho más barata de lo que imaginamos inicialmente, Edward no se sentía cómodo con pagar solo eso. Finalmente lo resumimos a que él pagaría la casa y la comida, y yo pagaría todo lo demás. Llegamos a un arreglo con el que los dos estábamos contentos. No estaba precisamente segura aún cómo resolveríamos lo de salir a comer, porque no lo habíamos hecho mucho recientemente, pero supongo que lo averiguaríamos.

Tendríamos muchas cosas en las qué trabajar. Yo era buena en eso.

Esa noche dormimos por primera vez en la casa, rodeados de cajas, y completamente agotados. No por lo poco que mudamos ese día, sino por la gran cantidad de sexo que tuvimos. En un periodo de más de cinco horas, tuvimos sexo seis veces. En la isla de la cocina, contra la pared de lo que sería su sala de música, en el asiento de la ventana de mi nueva oficina, en la sala sobre el sofá mientras esperábamos que se terminara de cocinar la pizza, en la ducha mientras de verdad tratábamos de asearnos, y por último en la cama.

Aparentemente, el olor de la casa nueva era como Viagra para mi novio. Como alrededor de las dos de la mañana, sentí sus inquietas manos sobre mis caderas antes de dirigirse lentamente a la cima de mis muslos.

"No señor," murmuré. "La cocina está cerrada."

Me besó cariñosamente el cuello al mismo tiempo que se reía entre dientes, "¿Hemos vividos juntos en nuestra casa un gran total de menos de veinticuatro horas, y ya me estás rechazando?"

"Por supuesto," respondí con un bostezo. "Uno de nosotros tiene que ser responsable y asegurarse que durmamos un poco."

"Soy responsable. Mucho. Y, sé exactamente de qué soy responsable ahora," me dijo sugestivamente al oído. Fue una gran introducción, y tenía que saber qué cosa cursi iba a decir. Lo quería mucho, pero algunas veces era demasiado dulce.

"Oh, ¿y de qué eres responsable precisamente?"

"De tu orgasmo," dijo, deslizando una de sus manos debajo de mis bragas y entre mis muslos.

Gemí con fuerza, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus dedos recorrían mi piel sensible. Retiré su mano rápidamente y me rodé para ver su rostro de _'Soy un inocente ángel angelical_'. No quedaba muy bien con su sonrisa de _'voy a echarme un polvo'_ y su mirada de _'viva, no trae puesta una camiseta'_.

"Mañana, me debes un masaje," le dije cuando ataqué su boca. Se rio entre dientes y asintió.

"Te reservaré un maldito día en el jodido _spa_. Te lo mereces, amor," dijo, su acento marcado por el placer de mis manos inquietas.

Sí, era cursi, pero normalmente eso funcionaba conmigo.

Me puse a horcajadas en su cintura al mismo tiempo que me inclinaba para besarlo. Con los simples movimientos de sus manos, empujó mis bragas a un lado y se esforzaba por entrar en mí.

"Espero que lo cumplas," le dije a medida que me deslizaba lentamente sobre él. "Ya no tengo veinticinco años, y no puedo con todo este abuso," le dije en broma.

"¿Abuso?" Dijo con un suave gruñido mientras sus dedos sujetaban mis caderas. "Te mostraré lo que es abuso, nena."

Un segundo estaba vertical y al siguiente estaba de espaldas, siendo penetrada repetidamente. No hablamos mucho después de eso. Salvo por el ocasional _'sí'_, _'oh Dios'_, _'joder'_ y mi favorita _'¡Me corro!'_

Después de eso, a pesar de estar totalmente agotados, estábamos demasiado entusiasmados para dormir. Yo yacía completamente desnuda en sus brazos, inhalando su intenso aroma sudoroso.

"¿Qué vas a hacer este sábado?" Pregunté inesperadamente, arrastrando mis dedos por su pecho.

"Bueno, se supone que trabajaría en una gran boda. Iba a estar de dos a siete, pero cancelaron."

"¡Oh! ¡No me habías dicho eso!"

"Oh, lo siento." Me sonrió levemente. "Apenas ocurrió ayer, y hemos estado muy ocupados. Ya que era algo grande, no planeé nada más. Así que, estoy libre. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, Charlie se va a retirar en un par de días, el viernes, y ya tiene su bote. Sé que quiere celebrar. Estaba pensando que tal vez podemos ver si quiere ir al lago y hacer una parrillada. Podríamos llevar a Bridget con nosotros y darle a Emmett y a Rose un descanso."

Rose estaba cansada, y muy gorda ya. Poco a poco se acercaba cada vez más la fecha de parto. Era una niña, y Emmett no cabía en sí de contento. Al parecer, a Emmett le gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres. Lo compadecía una vez que todas alcanzaran la etapa del síndrome premenstrual.

"Apuesto a que les encantará eso," Edward concordó. "¿También quieres invitar a Tanya? Ha estado ansiosa por verte."

"Eso suena bien," estuve de acuerdo. "La invitaré y a Alice para que me ayuden a buscar un traje de baño."

"Mmm," dijo despacio, moviendo su mano sobre mi pecho. "¿Vamos a tachar algo más de la lista?"

Supe al instante qué estaba preguntando. Conocía la lista casi tan bien como Alice. "Sí. Dos cosas en realidad. Un bronceado también. Pensé que era un buen momento como cualquiera."

"Ya casi la terminas," dijo de forma pensativa. "Tal vez una vez que desempaquemos y organicemos todo deberíamos hacer una fiesta de inauguración para que puedas tachar eso también. Puedo ayudarte a hacer un pastel."

"Tal vez. Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo nos lleva hacer eso," le dije bromeando. "Espero que algunas de esas cosas se desempaquen mágicamente solas. ¿Quién diría que personas solteras podrían adquirir tantas baratijas?"

"¡Eso lo dirás por tus cosas!" Me hizo cosquillas en mi costado. "Las mías no son baratijas."

Levanté una ceja de forma desafiante. Lo tomó como una invitación a atacarme, sus ligeros dedos me hicieron cosquillas en mis costados antes de fluir con naturalidad a caricias sensuales.

Sí, terminamos teniendo sexo otra vez. Antes de finalmente quedarnos dormidos, le dije con seriedad que sería mejor que hiciera la cita para el masaje por la mañana. Iba a necesitarlo.

Alice me encontró en el _spa_, extremadamente emocionada. "Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacernos?"

"Masaje facial, y una depilación completa."

"¿Una depilación completa? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó, sorprendida.

"Bueno, porque después de esto voy a ir a comprarme mi primer bikini y quiero estar suave cuando me lo ponga el sábado. Por cierto, nos reuniremos con Tanya para almorzar antes de ir de compras, si te parece bien."

"¡Me parece genial! ¡No he podido verla desde la boda! Entonces, ¿dónde vamos ir a comprar ese bikini?" Dijo, frotando sus manos de esa forma malvada de una adicta a las compras.

"¡¿En Target?!" Se quejó cuando entramos a la tienda unas horas más tarde. Nos encontramos en la cafetería para almorzar con Tanya. Ella decidió no trabajar ese verano después de todo, así que tenía mucho tiempo en sus manos. Estaba más que emocionada de aceptar la invitación de ir a la playa. A mi padre le encantó la idea, y me dijo que invitara a todo el que quisiera. Le dije a Tanya que trajera a una amiga. Estaba encantada.

"¿Por qué no podemos ir a un mejor lugar?" Se quejó Alice, trayéndome de vuelta al presente.

"Porque voy a ponérmelo tal vez una vez o dos veces. No voy a gastar mucho en él."

"Además, me gusta Target," dijo Tanya antes de sacarle la lengua a Alice. "Tiene ropa linda."

"Bien, bien," murmuró Alice. "Veamos, vas a necesitar algo de bronceador porque no queremos que se te fría el trasero en el sol, una toalla de playa grande, unas gafas de sol para proteger tus ojos, unas sandalias, un pareo y un traje de baño, junto con un respaldo."

"¿Un respaldo?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Vas a ir a la playa con una niña y con Edward. Un respaldo sería prudente," Tanya estuvo de acuerdo. "¡Oh, y vas a necesitar una bolsa de playa! ¡Oh! Deberíamos comprar unos juguetes de playa para sorprender a Bridget."

Me divertí mucho más viendo los juguetes de lo que debería. Gasté unos buenos cincuenta dólares solo en juguetes, nada más. Después de eso, Alice finalmente me llevó a rastras a los trajes de baño. Estaba temiendo un poco probármelos.

Por fuera, estaba llegando al punto donde estaba linda y delgada. Por dentro, todavía era una insegura chica gorda, y ella no se llevaba bien con un traje de baño de dos piezas.

Así que, traté de salirme con la mía probándome los que me cubrían más. Pero ni Alice ni Tanya me lo permitieron.

"¿Cuál es el punto si solo vas a cubrirte?" Tanya preguntó, dándome uno delgado parecido a hilo dental con teñido anudado. Estaba bonito pero apenas era suficiente tela para cubrir algo. "Pruébate este. ¡Te queda!"

"¡Oh, y este también!" Dijo Alice, extendiendo un negro y plateado en mi dirección. Al menos cubría un poco más.

Me habría ocultado en el vestidor, pero me atosigaron hasta que salí a mostrarles. Al parecer, estos eran los elegidos. Traería puestos pantalones cortos y un pareo la mayor parte del día de todos modos.

O, al menos, eso fue lo que me dije.

"Muchas gracias," dijo Rose al inclinarse sobre su estómago para abrazarme. Estaba hecha polvo. Podía darme cuenta por el hecho que básicamente traía puesto un muumuu **(1) **cuando normalmente vestía muy bien. En sus pies traía pantuflas que no coincidían.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Sabíamos que no debíamos hacerlo.

"¡BELLLLLLLAAAA!" Bridget chilló al caer en mis brazos desde los de su padre. "¡ESTOY LISTA!"

Lo estaba. Tenía su propia bolsita de playa, y ya traía puesto un traje de baño. Tenía a Ariel de La Sirenita, así como sus gafas de sol a juego. Inclusos sus sandalias estaban a juego.

"¿Qué soy yo? ¿Hígado picado?" Edward le preguntó a Bridget juguetonamente con el ceño fruncido. Ella soltó una risita y estiró sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. "¿Cómo está mi pequeña?"

"¡EMOCIONADA!"

"Gracias de nuevo," dijo Rose, haciendo una mueca al escuchar su voz chillona. Incluso Edward retrocedió por el sonido.

"Mamá dijo que Tanya también irá," la niñita dijo emocionada al dirigirnos hacia el coche.

"Sí, es cierto. Y su amiga Kate también va ir con nosotros. Parece muy agradable. También vas a conocer al papá de Bella. Tiene un bote," Edward le explicó. Las dos chicas estaban en la parte de atrás del coche, a cada lado del asiento de Bridget, esperándonos pacientemente. Estaban charlando alegremente sobre algo, soltando risitas y sonrojándose.

Iba a ser un muy buen día. Ya era fácil de ver.

"¡Hola, papá!" Llamé a mi padre que estaba en la plataforma de madera junto a su nuevo bote. Había decidido rentar una cabaña junto al lago, así que teníamos un tramo de playa privada. Fue muy gracioso verlo en un par de horribles pantalones cortos estilo hawaiano cubiertos de flores y una camiseta sin mangas, dejando al descubierto su bronceado de granjero. Tenía su gorra de béisbol y sus habituales gafas de sol, sus pies se veían extraños en sus sandalias.

Me saludó animadamente con la mano en respuesta, poniendo sus cosas de pesca en el bote. Por supuesto, no perdería la oportunidad de pescar. Nos encontró en el extremo del muelle, abrazándome con fuerza.

"Muchacha, te ves más linda cada vez que te veo," se rio entre dientes, plantando un beso en mi mejilla. "¿Cómo estás, Edward?"

"Bien, señor."

"Na, no me llames señor. No soy jefe ya de nadie."

"Buena gramática esa, papá," me reí entre dientes. Por supuesto, me ignoró.

"Por todos los cielos, Birdie. ¡No me dijiste que hoy estaría rodeado de tanta mujer bella!" Le guiñó el ojo a Tanya y a Kate, haciéndolas reír. Se puso de cuclillas. "¿Y quién eres tú, preciosa?"

Como si no lo supiera.

"¡Soy Bridget!" Dijo, sonriendo al ver su expresión alegre.

"Déjame ver," dijo, viéndola y pretendiendo utilizar sus manos para medir su altura. "Sip, creo que tengo la caña de pescar perfecta para ti."

"¿Una caña de pescar?" Preguntó, confundida.

"Sí, señorita. Sucede que está en mi bote. ¿Te gustaría verla?" Dijo, abriendo los brazos para ella. Se arrojó a ellos.

"¡Sí, por favor!" Asintió mientras él se ponía de pie. Juntos caminaron hacia el bote. Mientras se alejaban, la escuché hablar de nuevo, "Bella dijo que eras un oficial de policía."

"Lo era."

"¿Tienes un arma?" Preguntó con curiosidad. Vi a Edward sonreír con suficiencia al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

"Está en casa. Pero, tengo una pistola de agua."

No solo tenía una pistola de agua, sino que le había comprado una caña de pescar de Barbie, un chaleco salvavidas de Mickey Mouse y una enorme de pelota de playa, junto con otra docena de juguetes. También tenía chalecos salvavidas para todos los demás. Planeó el día más que yo.

"Puedo ver que sabe cómo ganarse el corazón de una chica," Tanya dijo riéndose mientras se ponía su chaleco. "Con cosas."

Kate, callada pero siempre sonriendo, asintió. De casualidad también tenía cañas de pescar para ellas. No tenía idea cómo las convenció a todas de ir a pescar con él, y en seguida me di cuenta que no había espacio para Edward y para mí en ese pequeño bote.

Eso no me molestó ni un poco.

"Muy bien, damas," dijo Charlie, aplaudiendo con una amplia sonrisa. "Veamos si atrapamos algunos pescados para cenar."

"¿Crees que pueda atrapar un pez dorado?" Preguntó Bridget, pensando su pregunta en voz alta. Papá se rio con ganas.

"Si no, pequeña, te compraré uno."

Le tomó un gran total de treinta minutos a Bridget, y a Tanya para esto, tener a Charlie en las palmas de sus manos. Conocía la mirada en sus ojos. Nunca la había visto antes, pero sabía cuál era. Era la _Mirada del Abuelo_.

"No sabía que tu papá era tan bueno con los niños," Edward comentó mientras colocaba las sillas de playa que trajimos con nosotros. Ya había instalado la parrilla, y había organizado todo en la mesa de picnic para más tarde. Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era ponerse un poco más de bronceador y recostarse en el sol.

Edward todavía no había visto mi traje de baño, porque me cambié en el baño, para su irritación. En realidad, estaba un poco nerviosa. Me decidí por el del teñido anudado ya que estábamos con Tanya. No quería que pensara que no me gustó.

"Tampoco lo sabía," me encogí de hombros. "Me refiero a que, siempre fue bueno conmigo, pero es diferente cuando son tus propios hijos," le dije mientras bajaba mis pantalones cortos y empezaba a quitarme el pareo. Edward todavía estaba luchando con la extraña silla de playa.

"Sí, eso supongo. Imagino que algunas personas solo—" Se detuvo a mitad de la oración.

"¿Solo qué?" Pregunté, volviéndome para mirarlo. Su boca abierta, sus ojos saltones. "¿Qué?"

"De verdad me alegra que tu padre no esté aquí," murmuró al mirar mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. "Mierda."

"Me has visto con menos ropa. Hoy, para ser exactos. ¿Recuerdas? Tomamos una ducha juntos." Le dije bromeando.

"¿No te das cuenta de lo absolutamente ardiente que tu cuerpo es para mí?" Dijo con un tono casi salvaje. Hizo que me estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies. De pronto, parecía estar a la caza al acecharme. "Estás jodidamente deliciosa, y voy a tener que mirarte todo el día y tratar de controlarme."

"No tienes que mirarme, ¿sabes?"

"Como si tuviera opción. Ya es lo bastante difícil quitarte los ojos de encima. Bueno, al menos tengo unos minutos para tratar de acostumbrarme," murmuró antes de sonreírme con dulzura. "¿Te gustaría que te ayudara con el bronceador?"

"Solo quieres una oportunidad para manosearme," lo acusé.

"Um, duh." Rodó los ojos, tomando el tubo de mis manos. Puso una gran cantidad del líquido blanco en sus manos y me hizo un gesto con su cabeza, "Date la vuelta."

"Esto va a terminar en algo sucio."

"Sip," se rio entre dientes al frotarlo sobre mis hombros y bajando por mis brazos. Con un toque experto, bajó por mi espalda. Esperaba que sus manos estuvieran en mi trasero a continuación, pero en vez de eso, las deslizó hacia el frente, frotando mi estómago con el líquido blanco.

Y luego sus manos subieron bajo mi _top_. "¡Edward!" Jadeé, sus manos frías.

"No pueden vernos aquí. Casi están en medio del lago," me dijo al oído, retorciendo sus manos húmedas sobre mis pechos. "Y aunque te ame, no sería capaz de resistirme a burlarme de ti por tener los pezones quemados por el sol."

"¿No te compadecerías de mí?"

"Oh, sí me compadecería de ti, pero hay algunas cosas de las que no puedes evitar burlarte. Si alguna vez me quemo el trasero, puedes burlarte de mí sin piedad." Sonrió antes de besar el lóbulo de mi oreja, tirando de él con sus dientes.

"Tendré que recordar eso," solté una risita. "Creo que están cubiertos, cariño," le dije al empujar sus manos hacia abajo.

"Sí, lo están. Es momento de las piernas."

Me dio la vuelta, puso algo más de la crema blanca en sus manos y se dejó caer de rodillas. La mirada que me dio fue de maldad pura. "Ponme en las piernas," le advertí.

"Eso hago…" Alargó las palabras, frotando sus manos antes de aplicarla en mis muslos bajando hasta los dedos de mis pies. Incluso se aseguró que la parte superior de mis pies estuviera cubierta. Luego volvió a subir, deslizándolas por debajo de la parte inferior de mi traje de baño.

"Edward," chillé, mis caderas moviéndose hacia adelante cuando sentí lo frío. Se rio con picardía.

"¿Sabes lo difícil que esto es para mí?" Preguntó al inclinarse ligeramente hacia adelante. Su nariz se arrastró por el centro de mi bikini antes de bajar lentamente. "¿Estar así de cerca de ti? Podría mover este pedacito de tela a un lado y comer en el cielo en un segundo. Oh, Dios, y para rematar estás muy suave. Es una maldita tortura."

"Eres increíblemente malo. Hay tres niñas en ese bote y un viejo que no quieren encontrarnos follando como conejos en la playa."

"Y esa es la única razón por la que me estoy comportando en este momento," dijo, moviendo la tela solo un poco para permitir que su lengua pasara por mi carne ansiosa. Jadeé, colocando una mano encima de su cabeza para mantener el equilibrio. "Es muy difícil no decir '¡delicioso!'…" Y cuando dijo lo último, me mordisqueó juguetonamente. Chillé con fuerza, golpeando la parte superior de su cabeza. Se echó a reír bajito, poniéndose de pie. Me miró directamente a los ojos al mover sus manos por debajo de mi bikini frotándome con loción bronceadora. "Tampoco me gustaría que se quemara."

"Eres. Malo," tartamudeé.

Me dio una sonrisa torcida. "Lo soy, señorita." Solo puse los ojos en blanco.

"Tienes que comportarte."

"Bien…" Bufó juguetonamente. Edward entonces me dio una nalgada y dijo, "Coloca tu lindo trasero en esa silla para poder ver que te rostizas en el sol."

"No voy a rostizarme." Rodé los ojos.

"Broncearse es hornearse. No que no esté interesado en ver cómo te ves con un bronceado." Se fue a su silla y se sentó, sacando un libro. "Yo estaré justo aquí, pretendiendo leer inocentemente, pero en vez de eso estaré fantaseando con las cosas sucias que podría hacerte en el agua y en la arena."

Sonrió con picardía y se puso sus gafas de sol.

Mi novio era un cretino, pero que me jodan si no lo quería más por ello.

Así que, me puse mis gafas de sol y me recosté en la silla de playa. Me gustaba la sensación del caliente sol en mi espalda en contraste con la brisa fría. Me rodé en diferente posición cada pocos minutos, para que no quedara 'medio cocida' en palabras de Edward.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, todos volvieron sin atrapar un solo pescado. Eso no era normal para mi papá que podía atrapar pescados hasta en su peor día. Pero en vez de estar malhumorado por ello, se la estaba pasando genial. Incluso consiguió que Kate hablara.

De modo que seguimos con nuestro plan original de hamburguesas. Las niñas entraron al agua a jugar, mientras los adultos preparaban la comida.

"¿Te la estás pasando bien, papi?" Pregunté con una sonrisa. Me había puesto mis pantalones cortos, pero decidí dejarme el traje de baño, ya que era bastante cómodo.

"Sí, así es," sonrió con cariño. "De verdad me agrada esa Bridget. Es divertidísima, Edward."

"A ella también parece agradarle," mi novio respondió, picando la parrilla con un palo para asegurase que todos los carbones estuvieran ardiendo. No sabía que Edward sabía asar a la parrilla, pero no debería sorprenderme. Sabía hacer de todo cuando se trataba de cocinar.

"¿Eso crees?" Dijo con un suave suspiro y una sonrisa. "Bueno, puedes traerla para subir al bote con nosotros cuando quieras. Es una pescadora natural. Incluso, casi atrapó un pez."

"¿Casi?"

"Sí. Se asustó cuando cayó al piso del bote y lo arrojó del vuelta al agua, pobrecita," se rio entre dientes. "Desearía haber tenido una cámara."

"Bueno, en realidad, señor," dijo Edward, ignorando el bufido de mi padre al escuchar la palabra 'señor'. "Estaba considerando llevar a las chicas a un juego de béisbol algún día en el siguiente par de semanas. Sería un juego entre semana. Sé que le gustan los deportes," su voz se apagó, guiñándome un ojo de modo que mi padre no pudiera verlo.

Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Me estaba ayudando a pasar tiempo con toda la gente que más amaba, mientras tachaba algo más de mi lista.

_Sin duda_ lo recompensaría cuando llegáramos a casa.

"¿Los Rangers?" Mi papá preguntó pensativo. "¿En serio? Mm, creo que esa me parece una fantástica idea. Hay un juego en un par de semanas que realmente quiero ver. Es un lunes. Van a regalar bolas de béisbol o algo así."

"Un lunes sería perfecto," concordó Edward. "¿Le gustaría ir con Bella, con Bridget y conmigo? No creo que Tanya quiera ir porque no le gustan los deportes, pero también iba a preguntarle."

"¡Me encantaría, Edward!" Mi padre dijo con un tono de voz indudablemente tierno. Era muy diferente a la voz de oficial de policía. "¿Sabes? Eres un buen hombre. Bueno con los niños. Es muy amable de tu parte permitir que tu tío y tu tía tengan un descanso. No conozco muchas personas que harían eso voluntariamente."

Mi dulce novio deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, besando ligeramente la cima de mi cabeza. Suspiré contenta. A mi padre le agradaba Edward. Incluso se llevaba bien con su familia—los que conocía, de todos modos. Era como si todos encajáramos de esa forma. Miré a los intensos ojos verdes de mi novio y me maravillé por la expresión de felicidad que resplandecía en ellos.

"Gracias, señor," dijo, mirándome y no a mi padre. Apretó mi cintura con fuerza. "Amo a mi familia."

Sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba diciendo que ahora yo era parte de su familia. La idea me llenó de calidez, desde la punta de mis dedos cubiertos de loción bronceadora hasta la cima de mi cabeza que recibía otro cariñoso beso de Edward.

* * *

**(1) Vestido largo y suelto, por lo general de brillante colorido o estampado, que es utilizado especialmente por las mujeres hawaianas.**

* * *

_**Primero que nada, espero que todos estén bien, que estén tomando las medidas necesarias para cuidar su salud. Espero que Dios nos dé a todos la fortaleza necesaria para salir adelante. Cuídense mucho por favor *abrazos y besos virtuales***_

_**Pues bueno, por lo visto, como dijo Edward nos acercamos al fin de la lista y eso significa, el fin de esta historia. Solo faltan unos cuantos capítulos y por supuesto, podemos terminarla más rápidamente si ustedes corresponden como saben hacerlo, así que, si leyeron el capítulo, usen el cuadrito de abajo y escriban qué fue lo que más les gustó, si no se les ocurre que escribir, con un gracias es suficiente. Lo importante es saber que están allí, que leen y agradecen el tiempo dedicado a la traducción y beteo de esta historia para su diversión, no les cuesta nada, hay que ser agradecidos. Les recuerdo que ese es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar de nuestro tiempo para su diversión :) Háganlo y así veremos en que termina la historia de estos dos. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: JessMel, kaja0507, YessyVL13, Andrea Ojeda, Brenda Cullenn, A, miop, Smedina, NaNYs SANZ, Vrigny, glow0718, injoa, freedom2604, lagie, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Jade HSos, Gabriela Cullen, alejandra1987, piligm, Aislinn Massi, Lectora de Fics, Manligrez, BereB, rjnavajas, LoreVab, somas, Adriu, Pameva, JANETH A SANDOVAL, Gabs Frape, AnnieOR, paupau1, Rossi, Valevalverde57, Tata XOXO, aliceforever85, Esal, cavendano13, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, EriCastelo, patymdn, jupy, Tecupi, Mafer, ariyasy, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, PRISOL, Bertlin, Kriss21, Say's, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, Yoliki, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿cuándo? DEPENDE DE USTEDES. **_


	41. El juego

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**El juego**

Nueve días pasaron rápidamente. Edward estaba muy emocionado por el juego de béisbol. No estaba muy segura por qué. Me refiero a que, sabía que le gustaba el béisbol y que amaba a su sobrina, pero no iba a ser precisamente fácil mantener entretenida a una niña de tres años, sobre todo ya que iba a ser después de su hora de dormir.

Esperaba estar equivocada. De verdad, _realmente _lo esperaba.

Decidimos encontrarnos con Charlie para cenar antes del juego como a las cuatro y media, de modo que tuviéramos suficiente tiempo para organizarnos y llegar a nuestros asientos. Además, quería asegurarse de conseguir una bola de béisbol para Bridget.

Ya que íbamos a estar allí tan temprano, decidimos ir por Bridget a las tres treinta. Nunca sabes cuánto tiempo te va a llevar ir de un lugar a otro en Dallas. En ocasiones, el tráfico era horrible. Afortunadamente, no se veía tan mal. Era un suceso poco común.

"Hola," Emmett susurró cuando abrió la puerta. "Entren. Todavía no he arreglado a B. Está dormida en el sofá con su mamá. Quería asegurarme que tuviera una larga siesta para que esté de buen humor más tarde."

"Inteligente," sonreí al entrar. Me abrazó con un solo brazo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Rosalie estaba tendida en el enorme sofá de cuero, su gran estómago se elevaba casi medio metro de donde debería haber estado. O al menos eso me parecía. Traía puesta una camiseta de Emmett y nada más, sus piernas estaban cubiertas descuidadamente con una manta. Uno de sus brazos cubría sus ojos, y estaba roncando ruidosamente. Metida en su costado estaba Bridget, su rostro pegado al estómago de su madre.

Ciertamente esperaba que pudiera respirar. Emmett no parecía preocupado, así que no dije nada. También me pregunté si podía sentir al bebé pateando contra su mejilla. Era una idea interesante.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Emmett dándole a Edward otro abrazo con un solo brazo, palmeando su espalda cuando entraron. "Hola. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial," sonrió Edward, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos al venir a pararse junto a mí.

"¿Les gusta la nueva casa?"

"Es fabulosa," susurró, lo que en realidad no coincidió con su amplia sonrisa. "Quiero decir, aún nos estamos acostumbrando a ella. Todavía estamos desempacando. Tal vez, eventualmente terminaremos de establecernos," se rio entre dientes.

"Siempre es así. Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños?"

"¿Tu cumpleaños?" Pregunté en voz baja. Sabía que el cumpleaños de Edward era en algún momento del verano, pero él no me había dicho nada al respecto.

"Sí," dijo Emmett, sonriéndome con suficiencia. "Es el veinte."

Edward masajeó su cuello con timidez. "En realidad, no lo he pensado. Hemos estado muy ocupados. Lo pensaré y te diré."

"Será mejor que lo hagas," le dio un codazo. "Tu mamá me patearía el trasero si no me asegurara de celebrarlo de algún modo. Estoy seguro que Bella tiene algo loco planeado para ti." Me guiñó un ojo juguetonamente. Solo me sonrojé, mordiendo mi labio al bajar la vista a mis pies. "Bueno, vamos a levantar a la peque, y la prepararemos para irse."

Rose ni siquiera se movió cuando Emmett quitó a la niña dormida de su costado. De hecho, sus ronquidos se hicieron más profundos. Me pregunté que si alguna vez me embarazaba, dormiría así. Como si hubiese tomado pastillas para dormir. No creo que una gigantesca invasión zombi podría haberla interrumpido en su descanso.

Sin embargo, Bridget no despertó precisamente alegre, la _pobrecita_. Gimió con fuerza, con su cabeza descansando en el hombro de Emmett. "Papi, estaba cómoda."

"Lo sé, pequeña, pero Edward está aquí," le dijo con cariño.

"¿También Bella?" Dijo con una vocecita, sus ojos apenas abiertos al asimilar la información.

"Mmmm," le respondió, frotando su espalda al caminar hacia su recámara.

"¿Eso quiere decir que voy a volver a ver al abuelo Charlie?" Preguntó bajito antes de que escuchara la puerta cerrarse. Miré a Edward con las cejas levantadas.

"Te apuesto a que va a dejar ese juego de béisbol con muchas cosas," dijo, tratando de distraerme. Pero, no me iba a disuadir. Estaba en una misión.

Le di un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro, provocando que se encogiera.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños? ¡Es en menos de dos semanas!"

"No me pareció importante."

"El día de tu nacimiento es algo muy importante para mí." Le dije con el ceño fruncido. "Desearía que me hubieras dicho."

"Lo siento," dijo con un tono tranquilizador, masajeando mi hombro con su mano. "Ya tengo el mejor regalo posible."

"Mandilón," murmuró Rosalie al darse vuelta, rascándose el estómago antes de empezar a roncar de nuevo. Me eché a reír, provocando que Edward también se riera.

"Mujer, si no estuvieras embarazada," le dijo amenazadoramente. Ella levantó su brazo del sofá y le mostró el dedo medio. Él solo se rio otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Bella, no preocupes por eso, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, claro," murmuré justo cuando Bridge salió de su habitación, frotando sus ojos para ahuyentar el sueño. Caminó hacia su madre y le dio un beso antes de acercarse a Edward. Solo levantó sus brazos débilmente, moviéndole sus dedos.

"Palomita adormilada," le dijo, enterrando la nariz en su cabello cariñosamente. "¿Tuviste buenos sueños?"

"Soñé que era un mono," dijo, descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

"No me sorprende. Eres un mono," le dijo bromeando, picando su costado.

"No soy un mono," se quejó débilmente mientras caminábamos hacia el coche. "Soy una bonita princesa."

"Me pregunto dónde escuchó eso." Le rodé los ojos a Edward. Me sonrió mientras la ponía en su asiento, uno para niños que ahora estaba permanentemente en el asiento trasero de mi coche. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con Bridget y Edward, y se veía bien allí atrás. Creo que Edward pensaba lo mismo.

Bridget estaba mucho más despierta para cuando llegamos al moderno restaurante casual. Hablaba sin parar sobre el juego de béisbol y cómo estaba ansiosa por volver a ver al abuelo Charlie. Fue gracioso escuchar ese término, sobre todo porque ella ni de cerca era nieta suya. Pero, apuesto que a él simplemente le encantará.

"¡Allí están mis chicas!" Dijo Charlie, poniéndose de cuclillas al nivel de Bridget cuando nos acercamos. Ella corrió a sus brazos y chilló. Él se rio entre dientes, girando por un momento. "¿Cómo estás esta tarde?"

"¡Feliz!" Dijo, batiéndole sus pestañas. Sip, ella ya se lo estaba trabajando y probablemente ninguno de ellos siquiera lo sabía. Iba a ser muy peligrosa cuando creciera. Los chicos iban a seguirla como cachorros. "¡Tengo hambre!"

"¡Yo también!" Él concordó, dándose la vuelta y entrando al restaurante.

"Ni siquiera nos saludó," hice un puchero al seguirlos. Edward se rio entre dientes, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos cuando nos paramos frente al puesto de la anfitriona, esperando a que nos sentaran.

Acercó sus labios a mi oído, susurrando suavemente. "Hola," dijo, mordisqueándolo.

"Compórtate," murmuré.

"Sabemos a dónde nos lleva esto, ¿no es así?" Dijo sugestivamente.

"Sí, a que te de un puñetazo por propasarte frente a mi papá."

Charlie se aclaró la garganta, "Voy a pretender que no escuché nada de eso."

"Por favor, hazlo," le dije con el ceño fruncido, apartándome de Edward y dándole una mirada malvada. Él solo me miró con timidez, dándome una sonrisa de disculpa.

Cuando la anfitriona nos llevaba a nuestra mesa, él agarró mi trasero de un modo no tal sutil. Me eché a reír y le di un puñetazo en el brazo, haciéndolo reír en respuesta. Me hizo cosquillas, haciéndome chillar como una niñita y lo golpeé otra vez.

Todo fue como si estuviéramos en quinto grado.

Charlie, que caminaba frente a nosotros con la niña, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para decir, "¿Necesito separarlos a ustedes dos?"

"Él empezó," dije de forma acusadora.

"Tú empezaste," Edward replicó.

Nos sacamos la lengua el uno al otro al mismo tiempo.

"Son unos bobos," dijo Bridget con un resoplido. "Mi papi me dijo que cuando las niñas golpean a los niños es que están coqueteando."

Edward sonrió, ayudando a la pequeña a sentarse. La besó en la cima de su cabeza, frotando sus brazos. "Sip, algunas veces lo hacen."

"¿Estás coqueteando con Edward?" Bridget preguntó con ojos amplios. Su inocencia era adorable.

"Sip," le guiñé un ojo. Se echó a reír, aplaudiendo.

"¿Eso quiere decir que van a casarse?" Preguntó de forma ruidosa y muy entusiasta. Desde la boda de Alice había estado obsesionada con casarse y las bodas. No era algo extraño para una niñita, de todos modos.

Eso no quiere decir que el silencio no se extendió en la mesa. Los menús dejaron de moverse, y tres pares de ojos estaban sobre mí a la vez.

Carraspeé y deseé ansiosamente una coca para beber, simplemente para no tener que responder. Sobre todo, frente a mi padre. Pero el camarero todavía no había venido a la mesa, y me quedé con las ganas.

Aclaré mi garganta repentinamente seca y le sonreí a Bridget con dulzura. "Bueno, sí. Algún día. Amo muchísimo a Edward."

Mi novio sonrió como el gato que se comió el canario. Mi padre estaba increíblemente pensativo. Y al parecer, todo lo que hice al responder esa pregunta fue emocionar aún más a la pobre niña.

"¿Puedo ser de nuevo la niña de las flores? ¿Puedo ponerme un vestido rojo? ¿Tu boda puede ser en rojo? ¡Rojo es mi color favorito!" Comenzó a decir, parloteando sin parar. Edward se inclinó, cubriendo su boca delicadamente antes de que pudiera gritar mucho más fuerte.

"Bridge, todavía no le he propuesto matrimonio a Bella. Un hombre tiene que proponerle matrimonio a una mujer antes que puedan tener una boda. Sin mencionar que ella tiene que decir que sí."

"Bueno, pregúntale," dijo, rodando los ojos.

"¡Bueno, hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer primero!" Se rio entre dientes, tocando su nariz. "Pero cuando lo haga, tú serás la primera en saberlo, ¿está bien?"

"¿Lo prometes?" Lo miró con seriedad. Solté una risita, cubriendo mi boca para ocultarla de la niña con una expresión extremadamente seria. Era muy dulce.

"Lo prometo."

Afortunadamente, eso satisfizo a la pequeña.

El camarero finalmente vino a tomar nuestra orden de bebidas. Edward y yo compartimos una ensalada y una hamburguesa. Bridget pidió dedos de pollo, y mi padre pidió bagre. Se lo pasó a lo grande tratando de conseguir que la niña probara un poco de su pescado. Quería mostrarle por qué estaba pescando el otro día en primer lugar. Cuando ella finalmente lo probó, le gustó tanto que mi padre terminó comiéndose el pollo en su lugar.

Y no le importó ni un poco.

Para cuando finalmente tomamos nuestros asientos en el estadio de béisbol de ladrillo rojo, Bridget ya tenía una bolsa con un programa en ella, dos bolas de béisbol, y una bolsa llena de dulce de algodón de tres colores. Mi padre tenía una cerveza, igual que Edward y yo compartí un refresco de dieta con Bridget.

Birdget estaba contenta solo con su dulce, más interesada en eso que en las primeras dos entradas del juego. La única vez que dejó de comer fue cuando cantaron el himno nacional.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de tu primer juego de béisbol?" Preguntó Edward, su brazo cubriendo el respaldo de mi silla. Estaba acurrucada en la curva de su brazo, viendo desde donde mi cabeza descansaba contra su hombro.

"Bueno, la silla es cómoda," dije con una sonrisa, meneándome un poco para demostrar mi punto. "Y la compañía es buena."

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido," dijo Charlie desde su lugar junto a Bridget.

"Lo es," me eché a reír. "Esto es agradable. Me encanta que hiciéramos esto. Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo muy pronto."

"Eso me parece bien," dijo mi papá, palmeando mi mano con dulzura. "Edward, asegúrate que lo haga."

"Lo haré," se rio entre dientes, tomando un largo trago de su cerveza. "Sobre todo si significa sacar a mis chicas."

Me giré un poco y besé su mandíbula, solo sonriendo para mis adentros. No creía que hubiera algo mucho mejor que esto.

En algún momento de la cuarta entrada, Bridget tenía unas palomitas de maíz y un refresco gracias a mi padre. Para la sexta entrada, estaba sentada en el regazo de Charlie, viendo mientras el juego avanzaba.

Tenía que suceder. Durante la mitad de la octava entrada, los ojos de Bridget se abrieron como platos como si estuviera sorprendida y juntó sus rodillas. "Tengo que ir al baño."

Tanto Edward como Charlie se levantaron como si fueran a llevarla. Puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté. "Yo la llevo chicos. No quiero que entre al baño de hombres en un estadio de deportes."

"Probablemente tienes razón," Charlie sonrió con suficiencia. Enfocó sus ojos en Bridget. "¡Apresúrate y cuando el juego termine te compraremos un recuerdo!"

"¡Está bien!" Sonrió, agarrando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia las escaleras.

Afortunadamente, los baños no estaban muy lejos, pero había una pequeña fila. Bridget esperó tan pacientemente como pudo, bailando en su lugar junto a mí. Solté una risita, "El refresco te dio muchas ganas de ir al baño, ¿eh?"

"Muchas," Bridget estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo mientras continuaba retorciéndose. Justo a tiempo, una casilla se abrió y ella entró corriendo. Me quedé afuera de la puerta y la mantuve cerrada porque por la prisa había olvidado ponerle seguro. Fue difícil aguantarme la risa cuando dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando finalmente pudo hacer.

Eran los sencillos placeres de la vida.

Nos lavamos las manos y volvimos a nuestros asientos. Estaban a mitad de la novena, y no faltaba mucho tiempo para que terminara. Los Rangers iban adelante por tres carreras, y no parecía que el otro equipo fuera a recuperarse de eso.

Cuando volvimos a la fila donde Edward y mi padre estaban sentados, noté que estaban cerca el uno del otro, hablando con seriedad.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Pregunté, y se separaron al instante, sus rostros tornándose de color rojo.

"De nada," dijo Edward de prisa, poniéndose de pie para dejar mi asiento. Bridget se volvió a poner cómoda en el regazo de Charlie.

"No parecía nada," le dije, viéndolos a ambos con curiosidad. Charlie no me miró, sino directamente hacia el juego con su brazo protectoramente alrededor de la cintura de Bridget, de modo que no se cayera de su regazo.

"Muchacha, deja de ser entrometida," Charlie se burló, todavía sin mirarme. "No estábamos hablando sobre nada."

Lamí mi labio superior pensativa mientras los veía a ambos. Mi papá se rehusaba a mirarme a los ojos, y cuando le entrecerré mis ojos a Edward, se sonrojó aún más. Me acerqué, susurrando en su oído, "¿Te estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato?"

Edward resopló, "No, amor. No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Habría presionado más, pero escuché el crujido de un bate y la multitud se volvió loca. Al parecer, los Rangers anotaron otra carrera. Decidí que probablemente era mejor dejar el tema hasta que no tuviéramos compañía.

"¡Oh, mira!" Charlie dijo emocionado como una vieja mujer sureña, "¡Es un pequeño uniforme de porrista! Edward, ¿cuál crees que sea su talla?"

"Papi, ella no necesita todo eso," le dije. Ya había aceptado comprarle un oso de peluche con el jersey. Me ignoró.

"Para cuatro años," respondió Edward. Le di una mirada, y solo se encogió de hombros. "¡Será mejor que lo ayude! Va a comprarlo de todos modos. Más vale que lo compre un poco grande para que le quede aunque crezca."

"Ya puedo ver cómo serán ustedes dos cuando tengan hijos," mi papá dijo al buscar entre los atuendos. Encontró el que quería y lo colgó en su brazo. "Ella va a ser la jefa, y tú vas a ser el papá que dice _'¡Claro, nena, por supuesto, puedes comer helado!'_" Se echó a reír.

"Mira quién habla," murmuré.

"Y saliste bien, ¿no?" Me sonrió. Vi cómo sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Oh! ¡Pompones! Esos le irán perfectamente."

Edward cargaba a Bridget dormida hacia la puerta principal de la casa de Emmett y Rosalie mientras yo llevaba todo su botín. Su nuevo oso de peluche colgaba de uno de sus brazos, sin caerse simplemente porque uno de sus brazos estaba aplastado entre la niña y el cuerpo de Edward.

"_Wow_," Rosalie dijo al ver todos los regalos. "Chicos, no tenían que comprarle todas esas cosas."

"No lo hicimos," dije con el ceño fruncido.

"El abuelo Charlie lo hizo," Edward se rio, entregándole la niña a su padre. "De verdad, le está gustando el título."

"Sí, ella no pasa mucho tiempo con los abuelos. Ya saben, con mamá y papá en Florida y los padres de Rose todavía trabajando," Emmett se encogió de hombros. "No voy a detenerla si a él no le molesta."

"Créeme, no le molesta," dije riéndome entre dientes. "En lo absoluto."

Rosalie tomó todas las cosas de mis brazos, examinándolas con curiosidad. "Um, está bien. Bueno, muchas gracias por llevarla. Fue bueno tener algo de tranquilidad."

"Como siempre, de nada," le dije, dándole un abrazo rápido. Edward hizo lo mismo, besando su mejilla.

"Trataré de llevármela de nuevo la próxima semana, Rose," le dijo. "Sé lo cansada que estás. Trataré de darte un descanso si puedo."

"Que Dios te bendiga," murmuró antes de darnos una cálida sonrisa. "Buenas noches, chicos."

El viaje de regreso a casa fue tranquilo. Estaba tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de descubrir cómo preguntarle a Edward de qué estaba hablando con mi padre. También estaba pensando en lo que quería hacer para su cumpleaños. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, al menos.

No fue difícil decidir lo que quería hacer por él. Era un hombre de familia, y sabía que echaba de menos a sus padres. La parte difícil sería tratar de traerlos aquí sin que se enterara antes. Tendría que hablar con ellos más temprano que tarde. Esa noche si era posible.

Era justo después de la medianoche para cuando llegamos a casa. Me quité los zapatos, dejándolos en el vestíbulo al mismo tiempo que estiraba mis brazos. Edward rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos por detrás, besando suavemente mi cuello.

"Así que, ¿disfrutaste el juego?" Preguntó casualmente.

"Fue muy divertido," respondí. Decidí utilizar la oportunidad si iba hacérmelo tan fácil. "Todavía tengo curiosidad por saber de qué estaban hablando mi padre y tú."

Me dio la vuelta, con sus manos en mi cintura. "Nada de lo que tengas qué preocuparte, amor."

"Solo me preocupa que te estuviera dando mierda por—" Colocó sus labios sobre los míos, besándolos con firmeza.

"No fue nada de eso. Estábamos hablando sobre ciertas cosas que vienen con la casa. Algunas responsabilidades," dijo crípticamente. Mi novio volvió a besar mis labios lentamente, pasando sus manos sobre mi trasero. "Eso es todo."

"Mmm," murmuré. No creí que eso fuera todo, para nada. Cuando alguien dice _'Eso es todo'_ por lo general, te ocultan alguna información.

Y se lo habría dicho, si no me estuviera distrayendo con sus manos inquietas. Le habría permitido que continuara, si yo no tuviera también cosas qué hacer. Me aparté, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Acabo de recordar algo que tengo que hacer para el trabajo antes de que se me olvide."

"¿Tan tarde?" Se quejó, pasando los dedos por mi cabello.

"Sí, no debería tardar mucho," le respondí, sacando mi teléfono de mi bolso y deslizándolo en mi bolsillo antes de arrojar la bolsa sobre la mesa junto a la puerta.

"¿Tal vez pueda ayudar?" Se ofreció con dulzura. Mordisqueé mi labio, pensando en una forma de distraerlo.

"De hecho, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Crees que tal vez puedas preparar algo?" Pregunté, batiendo mis pestañas. Sabía que no podría resistirlas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarás trabajando?" Preguntó con aire pensativo.

"Treinta minutos, máximo."

"Puedo trabajar con eso. ¿Qué te gustaría?" Edward preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, arrastrando sus dedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula. Su toque era maravilloso.

"Lo que tú quieras," le dije. "Me encanta lo que sea que cocines. Prometo que trataré de terminar tan rápido como sea posible," dije al apartarme de su agarre antes de que pudiera atraparme con sus cálidas caricias y sus besos aún más calientes.

Fui hacia mi oficina, escribiendo de prisa en mi teléfono. No estaba segura qué hora era en Londres, o donde sea que estuviera ella, pero no quería despertar a Esme. Decidí que la mejor manera era mandarle un mensaje y luego buscaría vuelos de Londres a Dallas por unos minutos.

"_Esme, cuando recibas esto, ¿podrías llamarme? No importa la hora. Tengo un favor que pedirte." _

No más de un minuto después que envié el mensaje, mi teléfono estaba sonando. Mi _laptop_ ni siquiera había terminado de cargarse todavía.

"¿Todo está bien?" Esme preguntó en seguida, con mucho ruido en el fondo.

"Todo está bien. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Estamos en un aeropuerto de Polonia. Hoy volvemos a Londres. ¿Cuál es el favor? ¿Todo está bien?"

Aclaré suavemente mi garganta. "Todo está genial. Bueno, es solo que el cumpleaños de Edward se acerca y no me dijo hasta esta noche, pero quiero sorprenderlo. Me preguntaba si podría convencerte a ti y a Carlisle de venir—"

"¡Claro!" Chilló en seguida. "¡Nos encantaría!"

Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de terminar la oración antes que ella respondiera. Debe haber estado buscando una excusa para venir a los Estados Unidos.

"Sería una sorpresa," le dije. "Tal vez tener una pequeña fiesta."

"¡Oh! ¡Eso sería perfecto! ¡Deberíamos hacerle a Edward una gran fiesta! Reunir a toda la familia. Eso sería maravilloso. ¿Cuándo nos quieres allí?"

"¿El día antes de su cumpleaños?" Pensé en voz alta. "Por supuesto, yo pagaré todo."

"¡No, no lo harás!" Dijo con un bufido. "Entonces, un día antes. ¿Te gustaría hacer una fiesta sorpresa? ¡Estoy segura que a mis hermanas les encantará!"

"Sí. Eso sería genial. A Edward le encantan esas comidas estilo buffet que hacen," ofrecí.

"¡Eso sería perfecto! Las llamaré esta tarde, y pondremos las cosas en marcha. Te llamaré con más detalles," dijo emocionada. Escuché a Carlisle en el fondo, sonando completamente confundido. "¡Vamos a ir a Texas para el cumpleaños de Edward! Bella es un genio."

"Solo quiero hacer feliz a Edward," le dije sinceramente.

"Y estás haciendo un fantástico trabajo," dijo en voz baja. Prácticamente podía ver su sonrisa. "Cielo, tenemos que irnos. Están anunciando nuestro vuelo. Hoy compraremos los boletos, y llamaré a mis hermanas. Organizaremos todo."

"Solo una cosa," le dije rápidamente antes que colgara. "Quiero hacer su pastel de cumpleaños."

"¡Entendido!" Se echó a reír. "Te amo, cariño," dijo, con su acento marcado.

"También te amo," sonreí, colgando el teléfono. Dejé el teléfono sobre mi escritorio, cerrando mi _laptop_. Al parecer, no tenía que buscar vuelos después de todo.

Me dirigí a la cocina donde Edward estaba preparando lo que parecían ser _omelettes_ y pan tostado con un rico té caliente. Me dio una amplia sonrisa. "Eso fue rápido."

"Sí, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé que sería," respondí con sinceridad. Me acerqué a él y abracé suavemente su cintura. "¿Quieres que haga algo?"

"Solo que te quedes allí y seas la chica _sexy_ de siempre," me dijo bromeando y besando mi frente. Me eché a reír, apretándolo con más fuerza.

"De acuerdo, bueno, tal vez puedas darme la mantequilla del refrigerador."

Mientras veía a Edward moverse en la cocina, sonreí para mis adentros. Ya estaba muy feliz, y estaba ansiosa por ver su reacción a su sorpresa de cumpleaños.

* * *

_**Bueno, creo que todas nos imaginamos de qué estaban hablando Edward y Charlie, ¿no es así? ¿Y qué les pareció el abuelo Charlie? Es obvio que está deseando tener nietos, me pregunto cuánto tardará Bella para concederle su deseo mmm…Y se acerca el cumpleaños de Edward, sin duda esa fiesta sorpresa va a ser lo máximo, con toda la familia como le gusta a Edward. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así poder leer pronto el siguiente, recuerden que faltan pocos capítulos para terminar esta linda historia. Y por supuesto, les recuerdo que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por hacer esto para su diversión, decir gracias no cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, escribir unas cuantas palabras y enviar ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jade HSos, Vrigny, Valevalverde57, Smedina, injoa, kaja0507, PRISOL, NaNYs SANZ, Esal, Bertlin, paupau1, YessyVL13, gmguevaraz, jupy, Sully YM, Leah De Call, Tecupi, Say's, Manligrez, freedom2604, glow0718, saraipineda44, Aislinn Massi, aliceforever85, Ilucena928, Gabriela Cullen, Kriss21, Andrea Ojeda, Lizdayanna, Kabum, Beatriz Gomes2, Marie Sellory, Pameva, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, tulgarita, Flor Santana, miop, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, Cullen573, somas, Liz Vidal, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, patymdn, Adriu, ariyasy, EriCastelo, Tata XOXO, nini18, alejandra1987, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, AnnieOR, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, Mafer, Lectora de Fics, Yoliki, piligm, lagie, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de USTEDES. **_


	42. Felicidad

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Felicidad**

La siguiente semana, o algo así, pasó volando a toda velocidad. Entre hablar con la madre y la familia de Edward y mi trabajo, estuve constantemente ocupada. Era una locura. De algún modo, lo mantuve todo en secreto de él, aunque no estaba segura cómo. Probablemente fue debido a la cantidad de trabajo que él había tenido. Quería tomarse unos días libres, comenzando en su cumpleaños, lo que era perfecto. Se lo merecía, sino es que más.

Cuando Emmett se enteró de la fiesta, dijo que mantendría ocupado a Edward durante la mañana. Él, con la ayuda de Jasper, se lo llevaría a un almuerzo de cumpleaños. Le dije a mi novio que quería tener una cena especial con él pero que tendría que quedarse fuera de la casa mientras la preparaba.

Dudó, pero aceptó. Afortunadamente. Si no lo hubiera hecho, simplemente habría hecho que Jasper y Emmett literalmente lo secuestraran. Ya de por sí, sabía que iban a vendarle los ojos antes que llegaran a la casa de su tía para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba segura que todos los coches lo habrían puesto sobre aviso.

Desearía que Emmett pudiera filmar el rostro de Edward cuando le vendaran los ojos. Estaba seguro que todo el asunto sería divertidísimo.

El día antes de la gran fiesta, Edward trabajó literalmente todo el día. No podía haber resultado mejor para mí si lo hubiese planeado. Iba a trabajar en tres bodas diferentes, e iba a estar fuera de la casa hasta tarde por la noche.

Pensó que yo también estaba trabajando. Bueno, puede decirse que tenía razón.

Le pedí a Jasper su ayuda para prepararle a Edward un pastel de cumpleaños, y él aceptó, por supuesto. En realidad, estaba verdaderamente emocionado al respecto. Estaba haciendo todo tipo de planes, lo que me puso extremadamente nerviosa.

"Jasper, espero que no hayas ido demasiado lejos. En serio, quería hacerle a Edward un pastel. Solo necesitaba algo de ayuda," me quejé cuando me puse el delantal. Estábamos en la parte de atrás de su pastelería, el olor a galletas y pan recién horneados pasó por mi nariz.

"Um, está bien… solo déjame decir esto. Él también es mi amigo. Y la fiesta va a ser enorme," empezó a decir con timidez. Solo fruncí el ceño. "Y supuse que no te importaría hacer una capa del pastel."

"¿Una capa?" Pregunté confundida. "Necesito hacer más que eso."

Sacó un pedazo de papel y me sonrió levemente cuando lo abrió. "Bueno, este es el diseño básico. Estaba pensando en un buen pastel de tres capas con una base grande. El de abajo va a ser un pastel de mantequilla, el de en medio de chocolate, y el de la cima va a ser de fresa. Eso debería ser suficiente para alimentar a… oh, diría que a unas trecientas personas no muy hambrientas o a doscientos amantes del pastel."

"¡Jasper!" Jadeé, mirando sus planos. "¡No puedo hacer todo eso! ¡Y esto tiene que costar una fortuna!"

"¡No, no es así! El pastel es barato. La mano de obra es la que cuesta, y afortunadamente no voy a cobrarte," dijo al rodear mi cintura con su brazo. "Te ayudaré a cada paso del camino. Y acabas de decir que querías hornear un pastel hecho en casa, no decorarlo. Yo me encargaré de esa parte."

"¿Cómo voy a llevar esto a su fiesta?" Pregunté confundida y un poco frustrada.

"Seth va a entregarlo por la mañana. Junto con otras delicias de repostería. He estado en contacto con Emmett y Rosalie, y esta va a ser una fiesta genial." Sonrió. "Eres increíble por hacer esto para él. Sé que va a encantarle."

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunté bajito. "Prácticamente se ha salido de control."

Ese era un eufemismo. Literalmente, toda la familia de Edward estaría presente. Incluyendo a sus abuelos en Florida. Iba a haber, al menos, doscientas personas. Todos los que accedieron a llevar un platillo.

Íbamos a necesitar una van para llevar todos sus regalos a casa.

"Edward necesita 'desenfrenarse' de vez en cuando. Y esto…" Se detuvo, pensando con cuidado sus palabras antes de comenzar a hablar otra vez. "Esto demuestra lo bien que lo conoces. Sabes lo que le gusta. Lo que ama. Su familia es esencial para él y el hecho que hiciste todo esto para reunirlos a todos en su cumpleaños. Nena, es genial."

Me sorbí la nariz, ya que por alguna razón las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Limpié una rápidamente, la que afortunadamente Jasper ignoró. Carraspeando bruscamente, miré a mi alto amigo rubio. "¿Por dónde empezamos?"

"Muy bien, saqué todo. Vamos a empezar con una mezcla base y luego agregaremos el sabor que queramos."

Sacó un gigantesco tazón. Era tan grande como un jacuzzi, o al menos así me pareció a mí. Jasper ya había pesado todos los ingredientes que necesitaríamos. Harina, mantequilla, azúcar, y literalmente dieciocho huevos. Y también algunas otras cosas de las que realmente no estaba segura. Él era el pastelero, así que confié en él.

Jasper me guio durante todo el proceso, solo señalando cosas que necesitaba hacer. Oh, y me ayudó a llevar el tazón a la batidora. Era demasiado pesado para mí. Medimos. Mezclamos. Añadimos sabores. Y finalmente, los pusimos en el horno. Mientras se horneaban, preparamos una tanda de glaseado blanco de crema de mantequilla.

"¿De qué color deberíamos hacerlo?" Preguntó, mostrándome todos los diferentes tonos que tenía para ofrecer. Literalmente eran docenas.

"Verde oscuro y azul claro," dije en seguida.

"Eso suena bien," dijo Jasper con aire pensativo. "Puedo dejar una manga de blanco para algunos detalles. Sí, creo que eso sería genial."

Cuando los pasteles salieron del horno, se aseguró de que se enfriaran adecuadamente antes de sacarlos del molde. Esta es la parte en la que simplemente me aparté y observé.

Con manos expertas rebanó los pasteles a la mitad, poniéndoles cosas diferentes en el centro. Mermelada de fresa, crema de chocolate, y queso crema. Recortó y glaseó, apiló y decoró. Para cuando terminó, el pastel tenía casi un metro de alto, si no es que más. La parte de abajo era de un vibrante color verde pasto y se desvanecía en medio al color azul hasta que en la cima del pastel era de color azul claro. Se veía como el horizonte.

"Las flores se verían bonitas en la parte de abajo," le dije pensativa. "También mencionaste crema batida. El blanco se verían como nubes en la parte de arriba."

"Perfecto. No es precisamente masculino pero creo que a Edward le encantaría," se echó a reír, cogiendo su manga de glaseado. "Por cierto, ¿a qué hora tienes que recoger a sus padres?"

"A las—" Me detuve al mirar mi reloj, haciendo una mueca al ver la hora. Se llevó más tiempo de lo que pensé. "De hecho, en unos minutos. Tengo que irme. ¿Quieres que vuelva?"

"No chica, yo me encargo. Si tengo alguna pregunta, te avisaré. Seth va a entregarlo mañana justo antes del mediodía," dijo, dejando un beso en mi mejilla. "Hoy fue divertido. Tal vez la próxima vez haremos algo más elaborado."

Resoplé, haciéndolo reír. "Gracias por toda tu ayuda. Eres un amigo maravilloso."

Jasper se sonrojó, sonriendo con timidez. "Sigue. Me estás avergonzando."

Me puse de puntillas y le devolví el beso. Su rostro casi se tornó de color púrpura, sus emociones justo allí para que todos las vieran. Me dio un gran apretón antes que saliera corriendo a mi coche.

Conduje como un murciélago saliendo del infierno para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Estaba jadeando cuando encontré a Carlisle y a Esme junto al equipaje. "Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí," resollé, doblándome.

Carlisle se echó a reír, "Sabes que no tenías que correr. Podríamos haber esperado diez minutos."

"No quería hacerlos esperar," le dije, masajeando el dolor en mi costado. "¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?"

"Largo." Esme se acercó y me dio un abrazo. "¡Aunque no pude dormir durante todo el viaje! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!"

Al parecer, era el día de abrazos y besos. Aunque no me molestó. Quizás hace un año podría haberme sentido incómoda con ello pero ahora… _ahora_, me encantó.

"Ha estado hablando de eso sin parar desde que nos llamaste," Carlisle se rio entre dientes, levantando sus maletas de la cinta. "Para que sepas, solo ha estado buscando una oportunidad de volver a venir."

"Una vez al año simplemente no es suficiente," ella se quejó. "¡Además, es el cumpleaños de mi bebé!"

"Lo sé, querida. Lo sé," él se rio entre dientes. "También estoy emocionado. ¿Edward tiene idea?"

"Para nada," le dije. "Bueno, eso creo. Cree que Emmett y Jasper van a llevarlo a almorzar y que voy a prepararle una deliciosa comida. Imagino que piensa que va a ser una velada tranquila en casa."

"Vaya que se equivoca," dijo Esme con una risita. "No va a estar tranquilo en días."

"Sin duda," me eché a reír. "No puedo creer que todo está saliendo tan bien. Quiero decir," suspiré, sonriéndole a los dos. "Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto. Nunca podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes."

"Por supuesto, cariño," dijo Esme con su marcado acento. "Haría lo que sea por ayudar a la chica que está haciendo a mi hijo muy feliz. Eso es maravilloso."

Y tenía razón. Era maravilloso.

Fui a cenar con los padres de Edward antes de ir a dejarlos al hotel en el que iban a quedarse por el tiempo que estarían aquí. Sus abuelos también iban a quedarse allí y ya habían llegado a salvo. Por lo que había dicho Esme después de hablar con una de sus muchas hermanas, ya habían montado las carpas y la comida ya se estaba cocinando. Todos habían decidido hacer comidas con temática del Día de Acción de Gracias ya que sabían que a Edward le gustaban muchísimo. No podía imaginar toda la comida que habría allí.

Eran alrededor de las siete cuando finalmente llegué a casa. Estaba en mi oficina, desempacando las dos últimas cajas que nos quedaban. Había estado trabajando poco a poco por la casa, y de algún modo ya casi terminaba.

"Hola cariño," dijo al recargarse en el marco de la puerta. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

Podía ver que estaba cansado, _el pobrecito_. Sus ojos tenían círculos color púrpura, y sus dedos estaban curveados a sus costados. Me puse de pie y caminé de prisa hacia él.

"Ocupado," le dije sinceramente. No podía mentir, así que fue más fácil decirle la verdad que podía. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Exhausto," dijo Edward con un suspiro, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro cuando rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Respiró profundamente, sus pestañas revoloteando contra mi cuello. "Hueles muy bien. Como a pastel."

Tuve problemas para encontrar una buena excusa y decidí, una vez más, que mentir no era lo mejor. Así que, le dije un poco de la verdad. "Fui a la pastelería de Jasper. Tenía que comprar algo para mañana."

"¿Y qué fue eso?" Preguntó sin perder el tiempo, sus dedos pasando por sobre mis caderas.

Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Tratando de sacarme información de forma especial. Bueno, sin duda no iba a funcionar. No iba a permitirlo.

"No, señor," dije bromeando, empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás. "No puedes usar tus ágiles dedos y tu _sexy_ acento para sacarme una sola palabra. Es una sorpresa, y va a quedarse así."

"¿Ágiles?" Se rio entre dientes, pasando las puntas ásperas de sus dedos en suaves ondas sobre mis costillas. "¿Mi _sexy_ acento? ¿De verdad piensas eso?"

"Sí, ambos hacen que definitivamente se te caigan las bragas. Y ya que eso es así, debo pedirte que dejes esta habitación para que pueda mantener mis secretos intactos y mis bragas bien puestas."

Se echó a reír con ganas, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás. "¿Estoy siendo expulsado?"

"¡Sí!" Lo provoqué, balanceando mis caderas al caminar hacia mis cajas. "Estaba a la mitad de algo que quería terminar."

"¿Quieres algo de ayuda?" Ofreció Edward, su voz tornándose más suave y seria.

"No, cielo. Está bien. Son solo las dos que quedan. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?"

"No, yo me encargo," me aseguró. "Te dejaré terminar. ¿Esas son las últimas?" Preguntó pensativo.

"Lo son," le dije, poniéndome de cuclillas junto a la caja. "Casi estamos completamente instalados."

Esperaba que mencionara algo que habíamos hablado no hace mucho tiempo. Cómo le prometí que hablaríamos de matrimonio una vez que las últimas cajas estuvieran desempacadas, pero no dijo una palabra al respecto. En vez de eso, se acercó a mí y besó ligeramente el tope de mi cabeza.

"¿Quieres que también te prepare algo?"

"No, ya comí," le dije bajito.

"De acuerdo," dijo, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina. "Dime si necesitas algo."

La primera de las dos cajas ya casi estaba vacía. No había mucho en ella, para empezar. Solo unos cuantos suministros de oficina. La mayoría de las cosas sin las que podía vivir, de todos modos. Pero la segunda y última caja, estaba llena hasta el tope. Eran las cosas que quería para decorar mi oficina. Cosas sin las que podía vivir, pero no quería hacerlo.

La primera era una fotografía de Alice y yo en Nueva Orleans junto al río. Nos abrazábamos la una a la otra, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la cámara. Emmett había dicho algo estúpido unos momentos antes, haciendo reír a todos en el proceso.

Me encantaba tener amigos. Me gustaba tener una mejor amiga. Ella había hecho muchas cosas maravillosas por mí. Había llenado muchos vacíos en mi vida. No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba una hasta que finalmente la tuve. Nunca me di cuenta de lo que faltaba en mi vida.

La siguiente fue una foto con Jasper, también en Nueva Orleans. Los dos estábamos sentados en una cama con los tobillos cruzados, comiendo pralinés, con la enorme bolsa entre nosotros. Edward pensó que era una foto muy graciosa y la enmarcó para mí. Escribió en la parte de atrás _'dos locos en una cama'_.

Solo mirar su escritura me hizo sonreír.

Los siguientes cinco marcos eran todos de Edward y de mí. Dos eran en Inglaterra alrededor de la época de Navidad. Una de nosotros juntos antes de ir a bailar, la que su madre nos obligó a tomarnos. Otra era de él en el ferry mirando al Big Ben. Ni siquiera estaba segura que él supiera que estaba tomando la foto en ese momento. Tenía una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, tanto la bufanda como su cabello volando al viento y tenía una sonrisa muy serena en su rostro.

La siguiente foto era de Edward y de mí en el viñedo. El propietario fue lo bastante amable para tomarla por nosotros. Mi guapo novio me miraba cariñosamente, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Yo veía hacia arriba, sonriendo con ganas al mirarlo solo a él.

Las siguientes dos fotos, y las últimas, eran del museo de Ripley. Nos las tomamos en una cabina antes de irnos. Una donde todos estábamos apiñados, Bridget, Edward, Tanya y yo, y otra donde éramos solo Edward y yo. Él tenía sus labios presionados contra mi mejilla, y yo me veía totalmente sorprendida por ello. Venían en un juego de cuatro, y él tenía las otras dos en su cartera.

Mis ojos se quedaron en la foto de todos nosotros. Casi parecíamos una familia. Aunque, supongo que lo éramos a nuestra manera. Edward se veía como el cariñoso padre perfecto, alisando un mechón de cabello de la pequeña. Mi brazo estaba apretado alrededor de la cintura de Tanya, impidiendo que se cayera al suelo ya que estaba sentada incómodamente en mi regazo.

Y por más encantadora que fuera esta foto de familia, quería otra. Quería una real. Quería una foto de familia.

Deseaba una foto de Edward sosteniendo un bultito de tela, con un bebé envuelto dentro. No me importaba si era una niña o un niño. Solo deseaba darle a Edward un hijo. O una docena si los quería. De algún modo, sospechaba que quería más de uno. Pero no me importaba. Quería darle eso.

Y quería darle mucho más. Ya tenía mi corazón. Pero, quería darle todo de mí.

Sin pensarlo, me puse de pie y acomodé las fotos en mi gran escritorio de roble. Cuando volví a la caja, me di cuenta de dos cosas. Estaba vacía, y yo estaba lista.

Me golpeó como un martillo.

No era que quisiera casarme con Edward. Era que _necesitaba_ casarme con él. Necesitaba ser su esposa. Ya tenía mi corazón, y sabía que yo tenía el suyo. No tenía de qué estar tan preocupada.

De repente, las cosas de antes no parecían importar. Como mi lista. Estaba bien, y ayudó en mi vida, pero quería vivir más allá de eso. Ya no necesitaba seguir un pedazo de papel. Sabía lo que quería.

Y quería a Edward.

_Y_ no quería que tuviéramos una conversación incómoda. Edward se merecía algo mejor que eso. Se merecía alguna clase de gesto romántico. Había hecho muchos para mí.

Con esa idea, me puse de pie de un salto y recogí mis cosas. Ni siquiera me molesté con los zapatos, en vez de eso solo me puse unas sandalias. Corrí a la cocina a toda prisa, acercándome a Edward y besándolo con firmeza en los labios

El pobrecito se veía confundido. "¿Todo está bien?"

"Todo está genial. Es solo que me di cuenta que necesitaba algo más para mañana y tengo que conseguirlo esta noche," le dije, besándolo otra vez. "Volveré en un rato."

"¿A dónde vas?" Dijo, agarrando mi brazo.

Me eché a reír, girándome en sus brazos de modo que los míos rodearan su cuello. "Te prometo que lo verás mañana. Valdrá la pena la espera."

Edward me soltó despacio, mirándome con curiosidad. "Está bien. Pero ten cuidado. Te amo."

"También te amo," le juré con todo mi corazón y con eso salí disparada por la puerta. Tan pronto como salí de reversa por la entrada, saqué mi teléfono y le marqué a la única persona a la que acudiría por ayuda en moda. "Hola, Alice."

"¡Hola, cariño!" Dijo alegremente. "¿Estás emocionada por la fiesta de mañana? ¡Vi el pastel, y es PRECIOSO! ¡Ustedes dos hicieron un excelente trabajo!"

"Gracias," le dije de prisa. "Alice, ¿puedes encontrarte conmigo en la _Galleria_ en unos diez minutos? Necesito tu ayuda."

"Sí, claro. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?"

"Todo está perfecto. Solo necesito tu consejo con algo de joyería."

"Genial. Por supuesto. ¿Qué tipo de joyería?"

"Un anillo. Mañana voy a proponerle matrimonio a Edward."

* * *

_**¡Sorpresa! Ahora le toca a Bella el detalle romántico y a Edward ser el sorprendido. ¿Qué les parecen esos planes? Edward no sabe lo que le espera. Al fin, Bella se dio cuenta que estaba lista y que quería seguir con su vida más allá de su lista. Cumplió su propósito, ahora le toca a ella disfrutar de su recién encontrada autoestima y amor por la vida. Ahora solo nos toca ver que tal les va en esa fiesta y como responde Edward a esa pedida de mano jejejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, solo nos faltan dos para terminar esta bella historia, así que esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y poder leer pronto el siguiente. Recuerden que no cobramos por hacer esto, nuestro pago son solo sus palabras de ánimo y agradecimiento en forma de review. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Sully YM, AndreaSL, Alice, Vrigny, Smedina, PRISOL, Rosii, jupy, JANETH A SANDOVAL, Luisa Lucena, YessyVL13, Manligrez, somas, Esal, Brenda Cullenn, Gabriela Cullen, paupau1, alejandra1987, Jade HSos, Adriu, Kabum, sandy56, Valevalverde57, Marie Sellory, morenita88, Tecupi, Flor Santana, saraipineda44, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, NaNYs SANZ, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, glow0718, miop, Pameva, BereB, patymdn, Leah De Call, aliceforever85, Lady Grigori, lagie, Gabs Frape, Aislinn Massi, piligm, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Lectora de Fics, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, rjnavajas, EriCastelo, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Say's, AnnieOR, Kriss21, injoa, Mafer, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, y recuerden, se acerca el final. **_


	43. Sorpresa, sorpresa

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**Sorpresa, sorpresa**

Alice me ayudó a encontrar el anillo perfecto para Edward en menos de una hora. Era de tungsteno, bello y sólido. Tenía grabados en el centro, con un anudado interminable que estaba entrelazado y siempre conectado.

Me encantó, y también me agradó el hecho que lo tuvieran en su talla. Si no le quedaba, podía adaptarse después. Estaba segura que estaría demasiado grande, no demasiado pequeño. Edward era un hombre delgado con dedos aún más delgados.

Serviría.

Para cuando llegué a casa alrededor de las nueve y media, él ya estaba en la cama y durmiendo. Me cambié y cepillé mis dientes antes de meterme a la cama con él, besando ligeramente su frente. Gimió dormido, aferrándome a su cuerpo.

Me quedé dormida rápidamente en sus brazos. Mi cuerpo necesitaba el descanso tanto como deseaba la cercanía y su calor.

Comencé a soñar en algún momento durante la noche. Me movía entre una multitud de personas, todo ellos sonriendo y riendo pero estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar a la persona que quería. La persona que necesitaba. _Edward_. Busqué y busqué hasta que finalmente los encontré en el claro, la gente a su alrededor en un círculo pero al mismo tiempo ignorándolo. Estiré mi mano para alcanzarlo, y cuando me vio sonrió y me tendió su mano. Pero, justo cuando íbamos a tocarnos, desperté con un sobresalto.

Mis manos buscaron ciegamente a Edward entre las sábanas y las mantas, pero no pude encontrarlo. No estaba en la cama conmigo, ni estaba en la habitación.

Me puse mis pantuflas y empecé a buscarlo por la casa. No estaba en la sala o en su cuarto de música. Finalmente, comencé a escuchar el sonido metálico y el repiqueteo de las ollas y los sartenes en la cocina. Me acerqué a la puerta y me recargué en el marco mientras lo observaba.

Había un montón de cosas afuera, objetos que ni siquiera sabía lo que hacían. Pero, había muchos frascos con una sustancia viscosa de color rojo oscuro. También había una enorme olla que parecía estar llena de agua hirviendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunté bajito para no asustarlo. Estaba recargado en el fregadero, lavando algo.

"Lo siento. ¿Te desperté?" Preguntó en vez de responder mi pregunta.

"No, estaba soñando y desperté. No estabas allí y me preocupé."

"Lo siento," Edward respondió bajito. "No fue mi intención preocuparte. Y no te apures, limpiaré este desastre cuando termine."

"No me importa el desastre. Me importas tú. ¿Algo te está molestando?" Pregunté bajito, yendo a pararme detrás de él. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura mientras mi mejilla descansaba en su espalda.

"Es solo que… estoy nervioso, supongo."

"¿De qué?" Pregunté, descansando mis manos en sus caderas.

"¿De mañana, creo?" Sacudió su cabeza. "Por la curiosidad de saber cuál es tu sorpresa, y no sé. Preocupado por ser un año más viejo, supongo."

"Bueno, no te ves más mayor de veinticinco años," le dije bromeando, haciéndolo reír suavemente. "Y creo que te gustará tu sorpresa. Vas a tener que ser paciente. No siempre puedes ser el que sorprende a la gente."

"Mmm," murmuró al darse la vuelta. Sus manos estaban calientes y un poco húmedas cuando encontraron su camino debajo de mi delgada camiseta. "Supongo que no. ¿Ninguna pista?"

"Ninguna," le dije, besando su mandíbula. "Así que, ¿vas a decirme qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy haciendo cosas… Cuando no podía dormir, solía levantarme y cocinar todas estas _cosas_ para después. He estado durmiendo muy bien últimamente, y supongo que ya me tocaba. Ya casi se me acababa la mermelada."

"¿Estás preparando mermelada?"

"Bueno, primero preparé algo de mayonesa y cátsup caseras. Esas son fáciles, y sé lo mucho que te gusta la mayonesa en el atún," dijo con un suspiro. "Esperaba sentirme cansado para entonces, pero no fue así, así que decidí hacer algo de mermelada de fresa y algunas conservas de higo. Compré unos frescos el otro día en el mercado de agricultores."

"No sabía que sabías hacer este tipo de _cosas_," respondí, volviéndome para ver los frutos de su labor en la encimera. Debí haber sabido que sabía preparar su propia mermelada. Solo mi Edward. Me di cuenta que había otro sartén junto a la olla más grande llena con una sustancia viscosa burbujeante color marrón.

Se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose por alguna razón. "Mi abuela me enseñó. Sé que es un poco… bueno… _afeminado_… hacer este tipo de—"

"¿Afeminado?" Lo detuve antes de que pudiera decir más. "¡Es fantástico, Edward! Huele muy bien aquí."

"¿Quieres probar?" Ofreció, señalando uno de los frascos rosados. "Los higos todavía no están. Este frasco no conserva como debería, de modo que nos lo comeremos primero."

"Me encantaría un poco."

Sacó una barra de pan y tomó una sola rebanada. Colocó cuidadosamente un poco en una esquina antes de dármela. "Todavía está caliente, así que ten cuidado."

Gemí de puro placer cuando probé la dulce sustancia pegajosa en mi lengua. "Edward… Esto esta muuuyyy bueno…" Murmuré con el bocado en mi boca. "Oh, Dios mío. Es orgásmicamente bueno."

"Gracias," dijo, sonrojándose un poco más. El color se extendió por sus mejillas bajando hasta su cuello. "Creo que mis higos están un poco mejor. También hice jalea de uva y mermelada de arándano."

"Esto con un poco del pan hecho en casa de Jasper sería el cielo," le dije. "Has arruinado para mí todo lo que se compra en la tienda, ¿lo sabías?"

"Esa es la idea," se echó a reír. "Esto es mejor para ti, de todos modos."

"¿Sabes lo que deberías de hacer?" Le dije mientras untaba un poco más sobre el pan. "Deberías hablar con Jasper sobre vender algo de esto en su pastelería. Tiene sentido. Apuesto a que lo haría."

"Es algo para considerar," se encogió de hombros, agachándose para robar una mordida antes de que yo pudiera darle otra. "¿De verdad te gustó?"

"Me encantó," le dije, tocando su nariz. "Vas a hacer que engorde de nuevo."

"Te mantendré activa," dijo jugando. "Además, no importaría que talla seas. Te seguiría amando con toda mi alma y corazón."

"Sabes que siento exactamente lo mismo, ¿verdad?" Le susurré al apoyarme en él. Podía sentir su corazón golpeteando descontroladamente contra mi mejilla. "Que te amaría sin importar cómo te veas. Te amaré cuando sea una vieja gorda, y tú un viejo perdiendo la cordura."

"¿Por qué supones que voy a perder la cordura?" Preguntó con una ceja levantada en desafío. Solo me hizo reír.

"Estás preparando mermelada a las cuatro de la mañana. Te amo, pero eso no es normal," le dije bromeando. "En tu cumpleaños, ni más ni menos."

Soltó un resoplido. "Tú estás aquí, a las cuatro de la mañana, comiendo mi mermelada. ¿Qué dice eso de ti?"

Me eché a reír, "No dije que no fuera también anormal."

"Y te amo más por ello," dijo con cariño, besando suavemente mis labios. Poco a poco el beso comenzó a profundizarse, sus manos bajaron por mi espalda hacia mi trasero. Justo cuando lo apretó entre sus dedos, un temporizador sonó con fuerza.

"Nunca antes escuché que mi trasero hiciera ese ruido," le dije viendo detrás de mí y hacia sus manos. Se echó a reír, apretándolo otra vez antes de soltarme.

"Los higos están listos."

"¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?" Le ofrecí, mordiendo mi labio inferior. No iba a poder dormir sin él de todos modos.

"Claro. Por qué no agarras el embudo que está por allá," dijo, señalando un gran embudo de metal con una abertura que encajaba perfectamente con el agujero del frasco.

Nos quedamos despiertos hasta las seis de la mañana, comiendo un desayuno de huevos y pan tostado con, literalmente, los frutos de su labor. Volvimos a la cama por un par de horas antes de tener que volver a levantarnos.

Jasper y Emmett iban a recoger a Edward a las once para su almuerzo, e iban a ponerle una venda en los ojos y a traerlo a la casa de su tía a las cuatro. Yo iba a salir de la casa tan pronto como se fuera, para ir a ayudar a decorar.

"¿Estás segura que no puedo convencerte de quedarnos todo el día en la cama?" Edward se quejó cuando alguien, muy probablemente Emmett, tocó el claxon afuera.

"Sí, estoy segura," me eché a reír, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Ve a divertirte. Ve a hacer… cosas de hombres."

"Sí, claro. Siempre y cuando no vayamos a un club de _striptease_."

"¿A mitad del día? Sí, eso parece algo que haría tu tío," me reí entre dientes, besando su barbilla. El claxon volvió a sonar. "Ve, y te veré esta noche."

"Bien," lloriqueó. "Te amo, Bella."

"Te amo, por siempre y para siempre con todo mi corazón," le dije con un enorme beso, enredando mis dedos en su cabello para darle un último tirón. Con eso, salió tambaleándose por la puerta, ebrio por la pasión que acababa de mostrarle.

Ya sabes, solo para darle algo en lo qué pensar en caso de que fueran a un club de _striptease_ a mitad del día.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, me apresuré a entrar a nuestra habitación y empaqué una maleta para poder cambiarme después de decorar. Estaría entrando y saliendo todo el día con el calor de Texas, y no quería sudar en mi vestido de verano. Además, quién sabía el desastre que haría.

Metí la caja que contenía el anillo en la mochila antes de dejar la casa. Estaba más que preparada.

La casa de la tía de Edward, Evelyn, ya estaba bullendo de la emoción cuando llegué. La gente andaba por allí, haciendo todo tipo de cosas para preparase. Los hombres estaban afuera colocando las mesas y las sillas mientras las mujeres estaban en la cocina preparando la comida.

Rosalie y Esme aparentemente habían comprado las decoraciones esa mañana, y revisaban lo que parecían ser unas veinte bolsas de cosas de Party City.

"Cielos, ¿exageramos?" Me eché a reír al sentarme en el suelo.

"Sí," dijeron al mismo tiempo, riéndose. Esme me sonrió con timidez. "Bueno, quería que la fiesta fuera de acuerdo al pastel. Conseguí todo en azul y verde. Tenemos manteles, platos, tenedores, vasos, globos, y confeti. También compré unos letreros de feliz cumpleaños."

Y luego sacó una gigantesca bolsa de globos.

"Y tenemos seis tanques de helio por allá," Rosalie agregó, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿Cuántos globos planean inflar?" Dije entre mi aliento.

"Unos trecientos o algo así. ¡Oh, y aquí tengo unos adorables centros de mesa!" Dijo entusiasmada. Agité mis manos frente a mí, tratando de calmarla.

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer todo esto antes de que Edward llegue aquí? Ya casi es mediodía."

"Cielo, esa es la mejor parte de tener una familia grande. Tienes muchos ayudantes," dijo Esme, palmeando mi mano antes de guiñarme un ojo. "Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso, ¿sabes?"

"Lo haré," concordé antes de bajar la vista a las bolsas para ocultar mi sonrojo. "Entonces, ¿dónde empezamos?"

Trabajamos colocando las decoraciones por aproximadamente una hora antes que me tomara un pequeño descanso. Las mesas estaban vestidas, por así decirlo, una vez que los hombres terminaron de instalarlas. Las cubrimos de confeti con la ayuda de los niños, y se colocaron los centros de mesa. Unas diez personas estuvieron trabajando con los globos, y los estaban inflando increíblemente rápido. El otro grupo de hombres, la mitad de los que ni siquiera conocía, pusieron una pista de baile debajo de una parte de la carpa.

Al parecer, la abuela de Edward decidió que era buena idea contratar a un _DJ_. Ni siquiera fue algo en lo que pensara, pero sí parecía ser una buena idea. Edward amaba la música.

A la una, una camioneta de entregas con el logo de la pastelería de Jasper se detuvo. Seth, el del rostro de bebé, metió el pastel en un enorme carrito con ruedas. "¡Hola, Bella! ¡Es un placer verte de nuevo!"

"También es un placer verte," le dije, sonriendo. "Muchas gracias por traer el pastel. Para que sepas, eres bienvenido a quedarte."

Se echó a reír, agachando su cabeza. "Lo haría, pero alguien tiene que mantener la pastelería en marcha. Pero gracias. Tal vez me dé una vuelta cuando cierre si crees que todavía estarán festejando."

"Sin duda, eso espero. Tendremos suficiente comida," le aseguré. Me sonrió antes de aclarar su garganta.

"Jasper dijo que podías quedarte con el carrito por hoy. Hará más fácil sacar el pastel."

"Bien pensado," concordé.

En ese momento, Esme entró con guirnaldas envueltas a su alrededor. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero sí me di cuenta que el pastel la distrajo al instante.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es más hermoso de lo que imaginé! ¡Esto es maravilloso!"

Y comenzó a llorar.

Lo que a su vez, me hizo llorar. Me había estado aguantando por días, pero me sentí tan abrumada que finalmente estallé.

Seth huyó rápidamente después de eso, sin querer estar cerca de mujeres llorando.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" Dijo ella sorbiéndose la nariz, con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"¿Tú por qué lloras?" Repliqué, riendo entre mis lágrimas.

"¡Es solo que estoy muy feliz!" Dijo, apretando mi hombro antes de toser para aclarar su garganta. "¡Muy bien, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada! Tenemos que colgar estas guirnaldas. Casi terminamos de decorar, y luego podemos ayudar con la comida antes de arreglarnos nosotras."

A las tres en punto más personas comenzaron a llegar, llenando el patio con coches. La comida estaba amontonada por todas partes. Mi estómago empezó a protestar porque no había almorzado, pero lo ignoré mientras me arreglaba.

"Toc, toc," Alice dijo del otro lado de la puerta del baño. "¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda allí dentro?"

Abrí la puerta y la metí conmigo. "¡Hola! ¿Cómo me veo?" Pregunté mientras esponjaba mi cabello y daba un pequeño giro. "¿Me veo bien?"

"¿Alguien está un poco nerviosa?" Preguntó con una risita. "Cariño, te ves fabulosa. ¿Dónde tienes oculto el anillo?"

"En mi bolsillo," dije, palmeando un lado de mi falda. "Oh, Dios mío. Estoy por proponerle matrimonio al hombre que amo frente a cientos de personas. ¿Qué pasa si dice que no?"

"No seas estúpida," se burló. "No dirá que no. Bella, él quiere casarse contigo."

Me di una última mirada en el espejo mientras reaplicaba mi lápiz labial. Junto con el anillo, había una bolita de pañuelos desechables en mi bolsillo, solo por si acaso llorara otra vez. O Esme llorara. O si alguien más llorara. Estaba preparada para las lágrimas, al menos.

Cuando se acercó la hora en que Edward llegaría con Jasper y Emmett, enviamos a los niños dentro de la casa para que permanecieran en silencio. Charlie se fue con ellos, con Bridget agarrando su mano y parloteando sin parar sobre su propia fiesta sorpresa. Tanya era nuestra centinela.

Cuando el coche de Emmett se detuvo, ella rodeó hacia la parte trasera y gritó que era hora. El silencio se extendió en la enorme multitud. En realidad, fue muy impresionante.

Escuché primero la voz de Edward.

"Maldición, ¿podrías soltarme?" Se quejó, sus pies arrastrándose por el césped. "Esto es una locura."

La venda estaba firmemente colocada en sus ojos, un largo y grueso pedazo de tela negro. Jasper tenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda como si estuviera arrestado. Emmett lo hacía avanzar hasta donde yo estaba frente a la multitud. Su madre y su padre, junto con sus abuelos, estaban en la línea del frente.

"Será mejor que cuides tu lenguaje," Emmett le tomó el pelo. "Puede que te dirijas a una iglesia."

"Dudo mucho eso. Más bien a un club de _striptease_ o tal vez a México," dijo, tropezando hacia adelante cuando su pie topó con la pista de baile de madera. Jasper evitó que se cayera de boca. "Vamos, chicos. Tengo una cita especial esta noche. ¿Qué creen que pensará Bella de esto?"

En ese momento, se detuvo junto a mí. Me puse detrás de él justo cuando los chicos lo soltaron. Susurrando en su oído le dije, "¿De quién crees que fue la idea?"

Y le quité la venda, la señal para que todos gritaran sorpresa. Él saltó hacia atrás por la impresión, con su boca abierta al mirar la multitud.

"_Wow_," fue todo lo que murmuró.

Al instante lo rodearon, brazos lo envolvieron de todas direcciones. Se repartieron besos mientras saludaba a la familia que pocas veces podía ver pero que amaba tanto. También hubo lágrimas, las de Esme, por supuesto, pero también de Edward.

Finalmente, se alejó y se volvió para mirarme. "¿Tú hiciste esto?"

"Sí," le dije despacio, mordiendo mi labio inferior. "¿Está bien?"

Agarró mi rostro y me besó profundamente. "Esto es… Oh, Dios mío," Edward pegó su frente a la mía mientras sus manos sostenían mi rostro. "Esto es… tú eres… increíble. Eres asombrosa."

"Solo les di la idea, ellos la ejecutaron," me eché a reír, haciendo un gesto hacia su familia.

Sacudió su cabeza y me besó otra vez. Tragué grueso, parpadeando para contener mis lágrimas. Pero nuestro momento se arruinó cuando mi estómago gruñó ruidosamente. Edward se echó a reír, abrazándome con fuerza. "Creo que alguien tiene hambre."

"Creo que tenemos la perfecta solución para eso," dijo Elizabeth con cariño, la abuela de Edward. "Ven, cariño. Tenemos toda tu comida favorita y veinte veces más."

Cenamos afuera, grandes ventiladores lanzaban una suave brisa a través de la carpa. Estábamos sentados a la mesa con sus abuelos, sus padres, y mi padre. Conversamos y reímos y comimos demasiado. Con la música tocando en el fondo, los niños en medio de la pista ya estaban bailando. Eran muy lindos.

Después que todos terminaron y se recogieron los platos, Esme me dio la señal que era hora del pastel. Puse a Edward de pie y lo llevé al centro de la pista de baile de modo que estuviéramos frente a todos. El _DJ_ me dio un micrófono solo en caso que lo necesitara.

Estaba segura que lo haría. Porque sabía que este era mi momento.

"Espero que no crean que abriré todos los regalos en este momento. Estaríamos aquí toda la noche," gritó Edward, haciendo reír a todos.

Sonreí, tomando la mano de mi novio. "No, no. Tenemos asuntos más importantes en este momento."

"¡Como el postre!" Alguien gritó desde el público, con otra ronda de risas

Justo en ese momento, Jasper sacó el carrito de donde estaba escondido en la cocina con el gigantesco pastel. Varias velitas blancas estaban colocadas en la cima, ya encendidas. "Feliz cumpleaños," le susurré al oído cuando todos empezaron a cantarle. Justo cuando terminaron, el pastel llegó frente a él. Jasper se quitó del camino para que todos pudieran verlo apagar las velitas.

"No sé qué desear," Edward se rio, sorbiéndose la nariz al mismo tiempo que limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla. "Tengo todo lo que podría haber deseado. Muchas gracias, a todos, por hacer esto por mí."

"¡Solo apaga las velas!" Una voz femenina dijo desde la multitud. Era Rosalie. Él le sonrió, agradecido por interrumpir su momento emocional. Se agachó y sopló con fuerza.

Todas se apagaron con un solo soplido y estalló una ronda de aplausos.

"Muy bien, así que, antes de que cortemos el pastel—" Comencé a decir pero fui interrumpida por Emmett.

"¡Oye, algunos tenemos malhumoradas mujeres embarazadas que alimentar!" Dijo bromeando. Me eché a reír cuando su madre le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza como a un cachorro travieso.

"¡Ten paciencia! Les prometo que todos tendrán su pastel en un minuto, Emmett," rodé mis ojos dramáticamente, con la multitud riéndose. "Primero, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por ayudarme a hacer esto para este maravilloso hombre de pie junto a mí. Desde que llegó a mi vida hace menos de un año, la ha cambiado dramáticamente. Soy mucho más feliz de lo que alguna vez pensé que sería. Y sé que nosotros," vi a Edward de forma significativa, sus ojos fijos en mí, "no siempre hemos hecho las cosas en el orden o la forma correcta. Y bueno, pensé… bueno, oye, ¿para qué romper con _nuestra _tradición?"

Caí sobre una rodilla frente a él. Cualquier ruido que el público estuviera haciendo antes se detuvo. Todos tenían curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo, salvo por Alice y Jasper que sabían lo que venía.

"Así que, esperaba que…" Respiré hondo y saqué el anillo de mi bolsillo, "Edward, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Se pudo escuchar un jadeo colectivo con el pasar de los segundos. Edward me miraba con ojos amplios y la boca abierta. Habría pagado lo que sea por saber qué estaba pensando en ese momento.

"Con una condición," dijo lentamente.

"¿Qué?" Dije, mis manos temblando al sentir que me invadía la vergüenza. _Quizás debía haber esperado a que tuviéramos la charla. _La duda se apoderó de mí.

Eso fue hasta que Edward cayó de rodillas frente a mí y sacó una caja de su bolsillo.

"Que tú lleves mi anillo. _Algunas_ cosas quiero hacerlas de la forma correcta."

Abrió la cajita azul y dentro estaba un solo diamante sobre una banda color plata. Dejé escapar una risa nerviosa mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Entonces, casi sin gracia alguna, lo tacleé al suelo mientras lo besaba.

"¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!" Chillé.

Escuché el ruido a mi alrededor, por supuesto, pero nada en mi mundo era más importante que Edward. Nos besamos y besamos antes de finalmente sentarnos. Sacó el anillo de la cajita y lo puso en mi mano izquierda. Me puso de pie, abrazándome a su cuerpo.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes sabían de esto?" Edward le preguntó al público, con su barbilla descansando en la cima de mi cabeza.

"¡Nosotros sí!" Dijo Emmett con una amplia sonrisa, señalando a Jasper y a él.

"Una advertencia me habría venido bien," murmuró, besando la cima de mi cabeza.

"¿Cuándo compraste el anillo?" Pregunté, mirándolo con adoración. "Es perfecto."

"Bueno," dijo, mirando a Jasper y Emmett. "Pensé que tal vez podríamos tener esa charla sobre matrimonio durante la cena esta noche y quería estar preparado para proponértelo allí mismo. Compramos el anillo después del almuerzo. Y definitivamente me alegra que lo hiciéramos."

Después de eso, una oleada de personas nos rodeó. Esta vez, hubo abrazos y besos por todos lados. Mi padre se metió entre el grupo, atrayéndome en un gran abrazo. "Supongo que el muchacho no necesitaba mi bendición después de todo," se echó a reír en mi cabello.

"¿Eso era de lo que estaban hablando durante el juego?" Le pregunté bajito. Solo asintió, dándome un apretón antes que sintiera otro par de brazos tirar de mí hacia atrás. Me giré en los brazos de Edward, besándolo suavemente en los labios. "No me sorprende que no me hayas dicho."

"Bueno, estaba tratando de hacerlo de la forma correcta," se echó a reír, tomando una respiración profunda. "Mmm, bien, ¿le ayudaste a Jasper con el pastel? ¿También tachaste eso de tu lista?"

"La lista ya no importa." Sacudí mi cabeza, mirándolo. "Pero sí, ayudé a hacerlo."

Se quedó pensativo por un momento. "Sí importa. Me llevó a ti. Siempre estaré agradecido por eso."

"De acuerdo, ustedes dos," dijo Rosalie mientras se acercaba al pastel balanceándose con un cuchillo y un plato. "Pueden ponerse cursis en otro lado. La mujer embarazada quiere su pastel."

"Me parece bien," Edward se rio al tomar mi mano. Bridget corrió hacia mí y tiró de mi vestido para llamar mi atención. Supuse que quería un pedazo de pastel, pero estaba equivocada.

"¿Se van a casar? ¿Ahora tú y Edward van a vivir felices para siempre?" Preguntó con ojos amplios y relucientes. "¿Como en un cuento de hadas?"

Al parecer, no era la única que escuchó la pregunta. Mi prometido se puso de cuclillas frente a la niña para poder responderle. "Sí. Sí, definitivamente lo es. Bella y yo vamos a vivir felices para siempre."

Y supe, sin lugar a dudas, que tenía razón.

**El Fin **

* * *

_**Awwww y vivieron felices para siempre, tan, tan. No se crean, todavía hay un epílogo, y la autora habló de unos outtakes que todavía no ha publicado, pero cuando lo haga los traduciré, no se preocupen. Pero el punto es que ya están juntos, la lista cumplió su propósito, permitió que Bella se diera la oportunidad de vivir, experimentar, y eso le abrió paso a muchas cosas en su vida, una mejor amiga y amigo, familia por montones, mejorar un poco la relación que tenía con su madre, pasar más tiempo con su padre y por supuesto, lo mejor de todo, a Edward, su compañero para toda la vida. Al inicio de esta historia muchas expresaron su deseo de hacer una lista propia, espero que lo hagan, sino lo hicieron ya. Creo que a todos nos hace bien detenernos un poco a reflexionar en nuestra vida y no ser conformistas, aprender a realmente vivir, mi humilde opinión :) En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este último capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y así leer pronto el epílogo. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo para su diversión y, no cuestan nada ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: paupau1, Joa Castillo, AndreaSL, terewee, miop, Amy Lee Figueroa, Hanna D.L, Smedina, Suiza-love, bealnum, Manligrez, freedom2604, Flor Santana, Jade HSos, YessyVL13, Aislinn Massi, Brenda Cullenn, JANETH A SANDOVAL, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, Beatriz Gome2, alejandra1987, Lectora de Fics, EriCastelo, J, Leah De Call, Sully YM, jupy, Kriss21, sandy56, bbluelilas, Tecupi, tulgarita, Marianacs, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, rjnavajas, NaNYs SANZ, Lady Grigori, Rosii, Isa Labra Cullen, somas, Bertlin, Say's, Yoliki, Mafer, Liz Vidal, piligm, lauritacullenswan, saraipineda44, AnnieOR, patymdn, Lizdayanna, glow0718, cavendano13, ariyasy, injoa, Valevalverde57, Ilucena, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, lagie, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el epílogo, espero que sea pronto ;)**_


	44. Epílogo En mi lista

Y no debe faltar la descarga de responsabilidad oficial. Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la increíble Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de** Jeskawood aka Jayeliwood,** yo solo traduzco.

_**Y me faltan palabras para agradecer a quién ha estado conmigo desde el principio y espero que siga estando, corrigiendo mis errores gramaticales y alentándome a seguir. ¡Gracias Erica Castelo, por ser mi beta y mi amiga!**_

* * *

**En mi lista**

Sentí su cálido aliento y sus suaves labios bajando por el centro de mi pecho desnudo antes de que siquiera abriera mis ojos para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Edward bajó la manta, su sonrisa evidente contra mi piel.

Estaba caliente. Estaba a salvo. Y estaba muy cómoda en _nuestra_ cama.

"Buenos días, señora Cullen," mi caballero inglés dijo en un práctico ronroneo. Desde luego, fue el sonido más _sexy _que había escuchado en mi vida. Pero, tenía que corregirlo.

"No puedes decir eso hasta mañana," le dije, sin abrir los ojos pero, aun así sonreí. Pude sentir su sonrisa idéntica en la parte inferior de mi pecho justo antes que su larga lengua me tentara al subir por él.

"Cierto, cierto. Solo estoy practicando."

Practicar se había convertido en nuestra palabra favorita últimamente. Sobre todo practicar para la luna de miel. La frase envió escalofríos por mi espalda y de vuelta hacia abajo hacia mis probablemente agotadas partes femeninas.

Agotadas pero muy amadas.

Movió su lengua delicadamente sobre la parte alta de mi seno antes de arrastrarla una vez más hacia abajo. Gemí bajito, una de mis manos descansando en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"Quizás deberíamos dejar esto para mañana por la noche," dije entre mi aliento, pero él solo se rio entre dientes, ignorando mi sugerencia.

"Mm, no. No creo poder esperar tanto tiempo. No, señorita. Si no te tengo justo ahora, tendré que escabullirme a tu vestidor mañana antes de la ceremonia y tenerte."

"¿Tenerme?" Me reí por sus palabras. "Sabes que es mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda."

"Puedes vendarme. Demonios, también atarme. No veré nada."

"Oh, eso suena pervertido," me eché a reír. "Me pregunto cómo podríamos hacer eso."

Era algo bueno en qué soñar, pero sabía que no iba a suceder. Esme y Renee estaban pegadas a mí como el jodido pegamento. Al igual que Alice. Probablemente no nos quedaba mucho tiempo a solas antes que empezaran las actividades del día. La cena de ensayo, pero no antes de mi _brunch _especial. Ninguno de los dos era mi idea.

De repente, sentí como si necesitara sacar el mayor provecho a mi tiempo.

Empujé a Edward directamente sobre su espalda y me puse a horcajadas en su cintura. Gimió cuando tomé el control, mis uñas arrastrándose en su pecho. Sus ojos se rodaron dentro de su cabeza, y su erección se sacudió contra mis muslos.

"¿De dónde vino esto?" Preguntó con voz tensa. Lo agarré con firmeza en mi mano al deslizarla sobre su dureza. "Oh, mierda…"

"De pronto me di cuenta que no podría _practicar _esta noche y quise recibir un poco antes de ver a nuestras familias."

"Oh, cariño, uh… Bella, me encanta la forma en que piensas," se rio un poco y gimió, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se fueron a mi cintura. Giré mis caderas al subir y bajar sobre él a un ritmo constante. Me balanceé con las palmas de mis manos en su pecho, mis dedos enterrándose en su piel. Con cada estocada acariciaba el punto perfecto, tentándome al borde del que ya estaba peligrosamente cerca.

"Oh, mierda… maldición…" Lloriqueé cuando Edward me obligó a bajar con un poco más de fuerza, piel golpeando contra piel con un sonido sordo. "¡Demonios sí!"

De acuerdo, no taché lo de limpiar mi lenguaje de la lista. Y no la terminé por completo. Tampoco cultivé algún tipo de planta. No fue por no intentarlo. Traté de plantar una enredadera y solo digamos que no vivió una semana. Después de eso, me di por vencida. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Planear una boda tomaba mucho tiempo y energías. O al menos, esa era mi excusa, y me apegaría a ella.

Sin embargo, si taché lo de un nuevo platillo a la semana. Algunas veces me saltaba una semana, y otras veces hacía tres cosas nuevas en un solo día. Decidí que era mejor promediar y lo taché oficialmente de la lista la noche anterior.

El pulgar de Edward se arrastró por mi clítoris, haciéndome volver al presente con una poderosa estocada. Me sacudí contra él, apenas capaz de seguir moviéndome cuando un alucinante orgasmo sacudió mi cuerpo. Él terminó un momento después, un sonido de puro alivio dejando sus labios.

Caí en su pecho, descansando mi frente en la curva de su cuello. Sus brazos me rodearon, abrazándome con fuerza.

"Feliz cumpleaños, amor," Edward dijo entre su aliento, jugando con mi cabello.

Mi vida había vuelto al punto de partida en solo un año.

Un año antes me preguntaba dónde estaba mi esposo. Pero ahora sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Estaba en nuestra cama con sus fuertes brazos en torno a mí.

Un año antes estaba completamente sola. En los siguientes dos días, pasaría tiempo con cada persona que había conocido. Tendría un almuerzo de cumpleaños con nuestra familia, y una cena de ensayo con todos mis amigos y familia después de eso. Y luego, el catorce de septiembre, exactamente un año después que conociera a Edward, me casaría con él en una iglesia frente a unas cuatrocientas personas.

Allí quedó mi pequeña boda. Afortunadamente para mí, todo lo que tenía qué hacer era esperar y ponerme el vestido en ese momento. Renee, Esme y Alice se estaban encargando de todo. Y Phil y Charlie iban a pagar, a pesar de mi molestia.

De hecho, Phil iba a pagar la boda. Charlie iba a pagar la luna de miel. Dónde sea que fuera. No tenía idea. Trabajaba con Edward en mantenerla en secreto. Incluso hizo que Alice empacara mi equipaje para las dos semanas que estaríamos lejos.

El misterio me estaba volviendo loca. Supongo que era mi castigo por la gran sorpresa para Edward en su cumpleaños. Aunque no me importó.

"En dos horas empieza la locura," dijo Edward en voz baja.

"Lo sé."

"¿Cómo están tus pies **(1)**?"

Sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando y sin duda no era sobre la temperatura. "Están calientitos," le aseguré. "¿Los tuyos?"

"En llamas," se echó a reír.

"¿Te gustaría mejor volar a Las Vegas?" Le ofrecí con una risita. "Escaparnos y cabrear a todo el mundo."

"¿Y que tu padre me dispare? Bueno, solo si mi madre no me alcanza primero. Creo que no, mi amor. Lo siento, pero te estaré esperando en el altar."

"Mm, está bien," dije, girando mi cabeza hacia un lado y besando suavemente su barbilla. "Si tenemos que hacerlo. Preferiría solo llegar a la parte de la luna de miel."

Esperaba más manos deambulando y besos después de eso, pero en su lugar, se quedó realmente callado. Tan callado que me puso nerviosa. Me rodé hacia él, implorándole con mis ojos que me dijera qué estaba mal. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo que sea."

"Me preguntaba… quiero decir, sé que todavía no hemos hablado de eso, pero pensé que ya era tiempo que hablaramossobrebebés…" La última parte la dijo apresuradamente, como si arrancara una bandita por decirlo así.

Desde que Rosalie tuvo a sus hijas hace unas seis semanas, sí en plural, pude darme cuenta que Edward estaba deseoso de tener esta conversación. La segunda niña, la niña de la que no sabían, estaba en la parte alta de las costillas de Rosalie por lo que no pudieron verla. No sabían que venía hasta que _llegó_. Fue una sorpresa para todos, sobre todo para los doctores. Con toda esta tecnología, pensarías que cosas así ya no ocurrirían.

Emmett y Rosalie habían necesitado mucha ayuda para adaptarse. Sin duda la recibieron, de toda su familia, pero sobre todo de Edward.

De hecho, Edward había decidido que ya no podía seguir con el negocio de la música y se tomó un descanso para poder ayudar. Durante su descanso, Jasper lo convenció de convertirse en el gerente de la nueva pastelería que estaba abriendo. Su segundo negocio en un año. Así de bien le estaba yendo. Estaba previendo que durante el primer año de apertura de su segundo negocio, empezaría a planear abrir otro más en Fort Worth.

Y en los tres negocios, vendería las mermeladas de Edward y cosas parecidas. Llamó a la marca Dulce Bella. Me avergonzó increíblemente, pero no iba a retractarse del nombre. Créanme, lo intenté.

Honestamente, fue una gran idea para Edward. Disfrutaba de cocinar, y estaría trabajando con sus amigos. También, ganaría veinticinco mil más al año. Imaginé que Jasper le estaba pagando a Edward un poco más de lo normal, pero no iba a decir nada. Mi esposo empezaría como una semana después de que volviéramos de nuestra luna de miel, ayudando a Jasper a poner en marcha el nuevo negocio.

Y yo empezaría a trabajar en su nuevo sitio web. Pero, eso era algo en lo que tendría que pensar después porque tenía asuntos más importantes con los que lidiar primero.

"¿Qué sobre los bebés?" Dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia, arrastrando mis dedos por su mandíbula.

"¿Tú…?" Su voz se apagó con nerviosismo.

"¿Yo qué?"

"¿Tú quieres intentar? Quiero decir, tener bebés. Sé que te gustan los niños, pero no estoy seguro cuántos te gustarían. Me gustarían dos o tres, pero quiero decir, si tú solo quieres uno, está bien. Seré feliz solo con estar contigo pero sé que tenemos la recámara adicional para la posibilidad de niños y—" Cubrí su boca con mi mano, riendo al escuchar su divagación nerviosa.

Era una de mis cosas favoritas de mi Edward, mi amor.

Moví mis dedos por sus labios y presioné los míos suavemente a los suyos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, sus oscuros ojos verdes prácticamente resplandecieron a la luz de la mañana.

¿Cómo no querría un bebé con esos hermosos ojos verdes?

"Edward, solo digamos que está en mi lista…"

* * *

**(1) En inglés, la expresión 'get cold feet' o traducido literalmente que se te enfríen los pies, significa que la persona está dudando, por temor u otras razones, dar un paso importante que requiere compromiso, como casarse. Por eso Edward le pregunta a Bella como están sus pies. Los de ella calientitos, los de él en llamas jejeje. Ambos muy dispuestos a casarse. **

* * *

_**Pues sí, le decimos adiós a este bella parejita. A una Bella que decidió hacer un cambio en su vida, tomar riesgos y con ello conoció al amor de su vida. Sé que a muchas al iniciar este fic les pareció excelente la idea de hacer su propia lista. Bueno, háganlo, siempre es bueno ponerse metas en la vida, vivirla de verdad. Ahorita las circunstancias no son muy favorables, pero Dios quiera y podamos recuperar un poco la normalidad, y entonces podrán hacerlo :) Me despido dando las gracias una vez más a mi fiel amiga y compañera Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda no solo con la ortografía, sino con muchas otras cosas más *Muacks* Les agradezco a ustedes que me hayan acompañado una vez más en una de mis traducciones, gracias por apoyar mis publicaciones en Facebook con sus 'me gusta' y comentarios. Gracias por sus follow y favoritos, pero sobre todo, gracias a mis lectoras fieles que con cada capítulo dejan su huellita, un gracias, un saludo y diciéndome lo que les gustó de lo que leyeron, por ustedes es que sigo aquí. Sus muestras de agradecimiento son muy importantes para nosotras y para las autoras originales que están muy al tanto de la respuesta a las traducciones. Por esto mismo, les pido por favor, una vez más, que dejen un review a la autora en la historia original, pueden elegir cualquiera de estas opciones:**_

_**Hello :) I just read the Spanish translation of your story and wanted to say thank you! You're an incredible story teller, I really enjoyed your story. Thank you so much to allow the translation. Greetings from (su país de origen) **_

_**Hi! I'm a Spanish reader and I wanted to thank you for give your permission to the translation of this story. You're amazing! Greetings from (su país de origen) **_

_**Thank you so much for give me the chance to read this beautiful story by allowing its translation into Spanish. You're a great autor! Greetings from (su país de origen) **_

_**Como les he dicho, al poner su país de origen pueden distinguir su review de otros iguales para que FF los acepte ;) Así que, elijan UNO, pongan el nombre de su país y envíen. El link de la historia está en mi perfil y estará unos días en la parte superior de mi grupo de Facebook 'The World of AlePattz'. Pero POR FAVOR, envíen el review a la autora, esos reviews y los que dejan en la historia en español, animan a las autoras a seguir dando permisos. Una vez más, GRACIAS. Espero que me pongan en alerta de autor porque todavía quedan algunas traducciones por compartir ;) **_


End file.
